


Над пропастью из лжи

by NikMac



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Het and Slash, Multi, Other: See Story Notes, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 152,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Девять миров, сотни лет, бесконечное число сложных испытаний на пути Тора и Локи друг к другу.<br/>Канон: фильмы и мифы, AU в части: общеизвестно, что Локи — сын Лафея. Большой список специфических предупреждений (смотри в комментариях).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Явление змея в вечном саду

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть текста была написана на заявку 14.44 Thor & Avengers fest на diary.ru, и это оказалось только начало.
> 
> Альтернативное описание:  
> Если _брат_ оказался вдруг и не друг, и не враг, а так; если сразу не разберёшь, плох он или хорош — _ты с ним рядом пойди_ — рискни! — не бросай одного его: пусть он в связке в одной с тобой — там поймёшь, кто такой.
> 
> Спойлеры — список предупреждений: всё глазами Тора, UST, горизонтальный инцест, смерть второстепенных персонажей, смерть основных персонажей (помним, что они боги, способные воскресать), жестокость, пытки, геноцид, войны, упоминание насилия, (временная) трансформация тела, включая смену пола и вида, негуманоидные и условно негуманоидные персонажи, графический специфический mpreg, гет в кадре, рабство, магия и магические ритуалы, всесильная НЕХ, бог из машины, ХЭ, Локи не няшка, а Тор не идиот, если вдруг вам показалось — вам правда показалось, и зло из зол — прямое цитирование киноканона.

Тронный зал заполнили разодетые придворные, многочисленная стража в боевом облачении с оружием наголо и царская семья в полном составе. Никто не расхаживал взад-вперёд, не переговаривался, даже, казалось, не дышал.

Тор посмотрел на мать, стоящую неподалёку от трона и безучастную ко всему. Сердце сжалось: верная и прекрасная Фригг не заслужила такого позора. Один её взгляд, и Тор даже сейчас — и плевать на свидетелей — выступил бы вперёд и вновь — в который раз — просил бы отца одуматься, не бесславить себя, семью и Асгард. Но мать не поднимала глаз, и Тор оставался на месте, сжимая кулаки. В груди гудел гнев, за окнами сгущающиеся тучи воевали с солнцем. 

Отец восседал на золотом троне, держа в руке посох. Лицо его побледнело, на щеках выступили уродливые бордовые пятна, он то и дело кусал и облизывал губы. 

Смотреть на него Тор больше не мог. Он отвёл глаза, как раз глашатай возвестил о прибытии царя Йотунхейма.

Высокие двери отворились. Вошедшие строгим строем йотуны будто принесли зиму в вечно цветущий Асгард. Их было тринадцать. Самый низкорослый из всех шёл в центре, кутаясь в длинный чёрный плащ с капюшоном, наготу остальных, включая идущего первым царя Лафея, прикрывали лишь короткие набедренные повязки. Обе руки каждого воина по локоть закрывали ледяные клинки, сверкающие в лучах солнца. 

Тор вмиг взъярился: как смеют враги входить с оружием в само сердце Асгарда?

Поднявшийся на ноги отец ударил посохом в пол — и Тор, и подавшаяся вперёд стража, и возроптавшие придворные замерли.

Йотуны остановились у подножия трона: в центре — царь Лафей, сразу за ним — та, в чёрном плаще, которую не желали здесь видеть ни Тор, ни Фригг, ни придворные, ни весь Асгард, кроме упрямейшего из упрямых Одина-Всеотца.

Глядя вслед медленно спускающемуся по ступеням отцу, Тор думал о том, как сильно тот сдал в последние годы. И хотя разговора о передаче власти пока не случилось, он знал: его время грядёт. Ещё не сейчас, но уже скоро. Если б это случилось вчера — о прибытии царя Йотунхейма с подобной миссией к Всецарю _Тору_ не шло бы и речи. Но, увы, пока Асгардом правил Один: тысячелетия и века назад — великий воин, сейчас — выживший из ума старик. 

А кто ещё, как не безумец, вздумал бы взять в постель йотунскую девку — ледяную великаншу, уродище из уродищ, вероломную и коварную, кровь от крови, плоть от плоти царя йотунов Лафея? И это несмотря на жену — прекрасную из прекраснейших Фригг, несмотря на уговоры семьи, несмотря на сдержанное недовольство асов, пока проявляющееся только в недоумённых взглядах и шепотках.  
__  
Ну как?! Как только это пришло отцу в голову?!  
  
Тор не знал и не желал знать ответ, даже думать о соединении на ложе йотуна и аса было противно. Но болезненное любопытство не позволяло оторвать взгляд от прячущейся под чёрными тряпками будущей наложницы, а долг наследника требовал оставаться там, где отец приказал — на первой ступеньке, всего в шаге от трона.

Лафей вышел вперёд, оставляя внутри круга из сгрудившихся синекожих воинов свой позорный дар — залог мира, как, отмахнувшись от всех возражений, назвал ледяную великаншу отец в произошедшем не так давно разговоре.

— Ты не понимаешь, сын, — заявил он тогда. И да, отец был прав: Тор не понимал, как не понимал никто из асов. — У йотунов свой кодекс чести. Отдать ребёнка в чужой дом — признать в чужаках кровных родичей. Царь йотунов отдаёт нам своего первенца, и тем самым не только Лафей, но и весь Йотунхейм становится родичем Асгарду. И пока Лафей правит, о неподчинении Йотунхейма можно будет забыть. — Стоило напомнить о величии и славе воинов Асгарда, как отец поднял Тора на смех: — Перестань нести чушь: величие Асгарда и его счастье — это благоденствие и мир. Нам не нужна новая война с Йотунхеймом, а она будет, если дар Лафея отвергнуть. — И на недоумение Тора ответил, как отрезал: — А ты как думал, сын? Проиграв в битве, Лафей дал мне слово отдать первое своё дитя в наш род, и теперь настал час это слово сдержать. Долго же мне пришлось ждать совершеннолетия Локи, но ничего, мы всё наверстаем, — последнее он сказал с таким нетерпеливым предвкушением, с таким огнём в глазах, что Тора чуть не стошнило. Ну как, как мог отец желать йотунскую девку?

Надежды на мир с Йотунхеймом, оплаченный телом ледяной великанши, казались Тору пустыми и бесплодными, как сам Йотунхейм, а безумие отца — очевидным. Но никто — а пытались многие — не сумел образумить царя. Спорящий больше всех Тор наконец тоже замолк, с омерзением глядя, как отец аж трясётся, так жаждет поскорей увидеть в своей постели хладнокровную тварь...

И вот прошло совсем немного времени, как она уже здесь — позорит своим появлением Асгард. Интересно, есть ли у ледяных великанов сердца? Как может Лафей отдать своё дитя на поруганье, фактически — в рабство? 

Тор сжал зубы, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не броситься вниз, не прогнать великанов, не выбить кулаками дурь из отца. Йотунская девка с правами рабыни в свободном Асгарде — это ведь даже больший стыд, чем любовница в постели отца. Пусть для йотунов такой статус — обычное дело, но Асгард — не позор девяти миров Йотунхейм... был до вот этого самого часа.

— Ну что ж, дорогой... друг, — уродливое лицо Лафея скривилось в хищной, во все зубы, ухмылке, — прими исполнение желания своего и залог нашего кровного родства на все времена.

Повинуясь его знаку, сгрудившиеся ледяные великаны вытолкнули из своего круга закутанную в чёрное девку. Та не удержалась на ногах, упала у первой ступеньки, ведущей к трону.

С неприязнью и постыдным любопытством Тор смотрел на оголившуюся руку: светло-голубая кожа, светящиеся вены, тонкая кисть, длинные пальцы с блестящими чёрными когтями. И на это чудовище отец собирается променять красавицу-Фригг? И у него встанет?

Но даже больше нечеловеческого уродства йотунской девки и непочтительности йотунов по отношению к ней Тора поразило украшение великанши — стальной браслет, массивный и, судя по виду, тяжёлый. Когда же Лафей рывком поднял свою дочь, раздался звон цепей.

«Так она здесь ещё и не по своей воле? — По спине Тора спустился холодок. — Во что отец ввязывается?»

Со всё возрастающим гневом и, что неожиданно, сочувствием Тор смотрел, как прощается царь Лафей со своим отпрыском. Та отступила, отвернулась, явно обиженная, не желающая прикосновений отца, приведшего её в дом врагов в цепях и собирающегося безжалостно бросить, но Лафей не дал дочери выбора — притянул к себе в неловком объятии, сдёрнул капюшон... Тут Один шагнул ближе, загораживая вид, и Тор мельком заметил густые тёмные волосы и худое лицо. Подробностей разглядеть не удалось, только кожа показалась намного светлей, чем у других великанов.

— Локи, подчинись, Один — владей, защищай и люби, — прозвучал хриплый густой голос Лафея. — Теперь поцелуй, и благодари того, кого ты благодаришь обычно, Всеотец, что целуешь не в губы.

Один поцеловал своё приобретение в лоб и тут же отшатнулся: от одного касания к йотунской девке кожа на его губах лопнула, по подбородку потекла кровь. 

Лафей издевательски расхохотался.

— Мир вам да любовь.

Уходил он быстро и не оглядываясь, великаны с наполовину растаявшими ледяными мечами спешили следом.

Когда йотунская девка подняла голову, Тор спешил спуститься к отцу, и лишь чудо удержало его на ногах.

Нижнюю часть её лица закрывал намордник из тёмной стали, ни рта, ни подбородка не было видно. Только алым сверкали глаза, кривились тёмные брови и странные, из непонятных наростов, узоры выделялись на светло-голубой коже.

— Локи, идём, — сказал отец и повернулся к Тору. — Немедленно останови грозу, сын.

Они ушли вдвоём, Тор так и остался недвижим, бесконечно злясь на несправедливость и собственное бессилие. В таком состоянии Мьёлльнир потребовался бы ему не для вызова грозы — а наоборот, чтобы её утихомирить.

— Сынок, отец просил, — мать подошла к нему, коснулась плеча. — Успокойся.

Следующая молния ударила совсем рядом с дворцом, прогремел гром. 

— Да что он творит? Как он может? Позор. Рабство. И это в Асгарде...

— Тор, — мать успела отпустить подданных и подошла вплотную, коснулась руки. — Если твой отец не называет веских причин, то это не значит, что их нет. Недаром Одина зовут Мудрым. Верь отцу, слушайся его.

— И это говоришь мне ты, мама? — Тор махнул сжатым кулаком в сторону двери. — Как ты можешь оправдывать очевидное всем? На наших глазах он потащил наложницу в цепях в свою спальню. Он выжил из...

— Замолчи! — Мать заставила его посмотреть на себя и повторила: — Замолчи, Тор. И успокойся. Твой долг — повиноваться владыке Асгарда. Помни о том, что ты воин, что сын и наследник, а значит не вправе ни тайно, ни открыто осуждать решения отца.

Как Тор ни пытался унять себя, гроза продолжалась ещё около часа. Гнев не желал уходить, питаясь воспоминаниями кандалов и намордника, пылающих яростью и обидой алых глаз и отца, уводящего бессловесное «приобретение» в сторону своих комнат.

* 

Благополучие и свободу девяти миров — вот, что Тор всю жизнь готовился защищать. Но теперь в самом центре Асгарда находился человек, пусть ледяной великан, но всё-таки мыслящее и чувствующее существо, которому судьба явно отсыпала меньше всего справедливости, и Тор ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Ему бы хотелось вообще не думать о Локи, но он не мог. Поймав себя за тем, что в который раз за день проходит мимо комнат отца, Тор заставил себя уйти подальше. Отец не обидит йотунхеймскую принцессу. Да и как, если одно прикосновение к ней сжигает кожу, а ярость в красных глазах отравленной стрелой вонзается в грудь и ноет там, ноет?..

— Прогуляйся по саду, сынок. Развейся, — услышал он на третий день, ковыряя необыкновенно безвкусный завтрак. От самодовольного вида отца и категорического запрета возвращаться к обсуждению пребывания в Асгарде йотунской принцессы, а также опечаленного вида матери Тору кусок в горло не лез.

Он кивнул и, больше не глядя ни на мать, ни на отца, ушёл из трапезного зала. 

Его раздирало желание подойти к отцу, прямо спросить, что он сделал с йотунской девкой, но так называть ту, кто явилась в Асгард не по собственной воле, хотелось всё меньше, а заговорить с отцом мешал не только запрет, но и неловкость. 

Криво ухмыляясь, Тор представил, как к нему приходит отец и начинает спрашивать... ну, к примеру, о Сиф: хороша ли она в постели, не обижает ли её Тор ненароком, не нужна ли помощь, чтобы убрать кандалы и намордник? Тор так и не додумал, в какой гнев вылились бы ответы на такие вопросы — небо потемнело от набежавших туч, и ему пришлось взять себя в руки.

Тренировочный бой немного отвлёк от навязчивых мыслей, Вольштагг, вызвавшийся добровольцем, особо не пострадал, и на душе стало легче. После надо было бы уйти со всеми в купальни, но Тор, будто покалеченный зверь, искал тихий угол, чтобы в одиночестве и покое залечить душевные раны. Благословение матери отдохнуть в саду вспомнилось весьма кстати. Отстав от друзей, Тор свернул к неприметной калитке и теперь шёл куда глаза глядят по аккуратным дорожкам прославленного во всех девяти мирах сада.

Окружающие красоты меньше трогали сердце, чем убаюкивающая печаль уютная тишина. Не хотелось отсюда уходить, и Тор подумал о небольшом озере в глубине сада. Там, в самой природой созданной купели, он мог бы провести время до вечера, а после ужина — сразу в комнаты, спать. Конечно, лучше б с отцом в ближайшее время вообще не встречаться, но разговора тогда не избежать, а Тор знал, что может наговорить в пылу гнева.

Шумела вода, низвергающаяся с невысокого, не больше полутора человеческих роста, каменного уступа, то стихающий, то усиливающийся ветер качал шелестящие кроны деревьев, наверное, потому Тор не сразу понял, что он здесь не один. Алый плащ первым бесшумно стёк на землю, следом тяжело грохнул нагрудник, и только затем стянувший с себя сапоги Тор заметил, что за его разоблачением наблюдают. 

На камне в центре озера сидел незнакомец. Сидел голышом, подобрав под себя ноги, и не сделал и движения, чтобы прикрыться. Влажные волосы, будто юркие чёрные змеи, закручивались на концах и липли к длинной шее и бледным плечам. Ростом незнакомец был чуть ниже Тора, но гораздо уже в плечах, в руках силы — ну точно не больше, чем у Сиф. Может, целитель? Будь он воином, Тор бы его точно знал.

Незнакомец прищурился, уголки тонкогубого рта поползли вниз, а подбородок вздёрнулся вверх. Выражение лица стало одновременно высокомерным и угрожающим.

— Я появился тут первым, — нагло заявил он. — Проваливай.

Тор расстегнул ремень и потянул штаны вниз. Выпрямившись совершенно голым, он сказал:

— Можешь оставаться, наглец. Но тебе не прогнать Тора оттуда, где он хочет быть.

— Это ты так представился? — полюбопытствовал незнакомец и издевательски фыркнул. — Я не спрашивал твоё имя. Мне на него плевать, как и на твою славу. Уходи.

Между разглядыванием в упор и скольжением ладони по коже разницы не было никакой. Тор почувствовал, как то ли от беззастенчивого взгляда, то ли от порыва ветра затвердели соски.

Хмурясь, он ступил на берег озера и, пройдя всего шага два, с головой погрузился под воду. Вынырнув уже у камня, он стянул взвизгнувшего наглеца в воду. 

Его кожа оказалась прохладной, как у лягушки, а движения тела — неловкими, будто он не привык держаться в воде.

— Да, меня зовут Тор, а тебя? 

Незнакомец, только что такой гордый и смелый, прижался к нему всем телом, вцепился в плечи. Под прикосновениями чужака кожа загорелась, будто огнём; Тор попытался вырваться — куда там, кажущиеся слабыми руки от себя было не оторвать.

Открытой ладонью Тор толкнул незнакомца в грудь и давил до тех пор, пока не победил. А затем развернул его, беспомощно машущего руками, и подтолкнул под зад, помогая вновь забраться на камень.

Мокрый и дрожащий, с заметным отпечатком руки Тора на груди незнакомец больше не казался самоуверенным и наглым — скорее, испуганным и растерянным. И, похоже, был намного моложе, чем показалось сначала. Сын придворного? Кто-то из пришлых? Тёмные волосы и зелёные, как ряска, глаза редко, а может, и никогда, не встречались среди истинных асов.

— Зачем лез в воду, если не умеешь плавать?.. Эй, тебе говорю. — Незнакомец не ответил, так и остался сидеть, хлопая ресницами и сверкая глазами, и Тор разозлился: — Да как тебя, бестолочь, звать?

Ответа он не получил. Черноволосый терзал его обиженными взглядами, поджимал губы, и было в его виде что-то до боли знакомое, но что — Тор не мог бы сказать.

С удивлением он смотрел, как разгорается красным отпечаток ладони на груди незнакомца. Проплыв вокруг камня, он увидел ещё один алеющий след — на ягодице. Тор помнил, как она ощущалась в его руке — прохладной и упругой, — и так засмотрелся, что треснулся головой о вдруг выросший посреди озера ледяной мост. 

Незнакомец быстро перебрался на берег, только пятки мелькнули. Тор заметил брошенный на себя взгляд, взмах руки — и через миг лёд растаял. 

Будто заворожённый, он наблюдал, как незнакомец вытирается, как натягивает на себя чёрные штаны и рубаху, сапоги... и да, тот самый плащ с капюшоном.

«Ты маг, да?» — хотел он спросить, но не стал. Развеявшаяся иллюзия открыла алые глаза и завораживающие узоры из небольших наростов на бледно-голубой коже. 

— Как тебя зовут? — задал Тор вопрос ещё более бессмысленный, чем тот, что придержал при себе. Он знал, но всё равно спросил, будто чудо могло случиться — и ответ оказался бы не таким, как он ожидал.

Полностью одетый, йотун стоял на берегу озера, смотрел Тору прямо в глаза. Потом улыбнулся. Его улыбка оказалась далека, ох, весьма далека от приятной.

— Меня зовут Локи, старший сын моего господина. — Поклонившись с явной издёвкой и натянув на голову капюшон, Локи будто в воздухе растворился. 

Когда Тор выбрался из воды и принялся одеваться, весь горизонт заволокли иссиня-чёрные тучи. 

«Лучше б Локи оказался принцессой», — повторял про себя Тор. Мысль о разводящем ноги перед отцом йотунском маге сводила с ума даже больше, чем об отце и ледяной девке.

* 

Чтобы разогнать тучи, Тору потребовался Мьёлльнир, но ночью гроза вновь пришла, когда он метался, вспотевший и разгорячённый, по большой пустой кровати, а перед его закрытыми глазами в любовной схватке сплетались два тела, одно из которых — с бледно-голубой кожей. Локи хохотал, а Тор то отрывал от него отца, то сам занимал его место. Постоянным во сне оставалось одно — кандалы, приковывающие Локи к кровати, его ненависть, обида и страсть. Кошмар прекратился вместе с особо мощным ударом молнии.

Тор как проснулся, так и лежал, вглядываясь в тени на потолке. В тех местах, где Локи накануне касался его, кожа горела, в паху — потяжелело и налилось, а на душе было совсем нехорошо.

Следовало бы считать йотуна уродцем, а Тор поплыл, стоило увидеть Локи без одежды. На самом деле его красота была иллюзией, но знание никак не помогало унять распалённое тело. Ещё вчера Тор негодовал из-за несправедливой судьбы и рабства йотунской девки, сейчас же, сказать по правде, хотел видеть йотунского мага в своей кровати — можно связанного и с куском металла, крепко-накрепко запечатавшего любящий злословить рот.

Женщин нужно лелеять — не все они Сиф, сражающаяся не только с врагами, но и за то, чтобы быть воином наравне с мужчинами. С Сиф йотунскую девку Тор не ровнял, сопротивление её отцу считал совершенно невозможным, и именно это неравенство и несправедливость сводили с ума. Но наложник-мужчина — совсем другое дело, не сказать бы так только при Сиф. Мужчина должен уметь защитить свою честь, иначе и правда достоин, чтобы его считали слабаком, заслуживающим зваться женоподобным и принимать тех, кто ценит такое свойство в мужчинах.

Тор всегда ценил мужскую красоту наравне с женской, и Локи в виде черноволосого зеленоглазого аса подходил ему идеально. Красивый, опасный и злой. И пусть на самом деле — йотун, но так даже интересней. Такого любовника у Тора, успевшего изведать кубок наслаждений сполна, никогда не бывало, и Локи виделся единственной неизведанной ещё и потому вызывающей жгучее желание вершиной.

Если б судьба поторопилась, то дар царя Йотунхейма достался бы Тору. Теперь подобная мысль отторжения не вызывала — наоборот. Их игра с Локи могла бы быть прекрасной, а рабство — только поводом её начать. Тор бы хотел попробовать на вкус и те губы, и ту обжигающую то ли ненависть, то ли страсть. Если Локи хотел, очевидно, его кожа не обжигала, и Тор надеялся, что с ним бы тот многое захотел.

Но Локи принадлежал отцу...

Вдали вновь громыхнуло, и Тор покачал головой: надо наконец взять себя в руки.

* 

Впервые на неделе утро встретило сияющим солнцем, и Тор улыбался, спускаясь в трапезный зал. В голове прояснилось, словно ядовитый туман выдуло шквалистым ветром. После еды он поговорит с отцом: того никогда не интересовали мальчишки, пусть даже такие колко-острые и горячие, как ледяной великан Локи. А раз между ними нет и не может быть связи, то можно упросить дать Локи свободу... ну хотя бы ходить, куда вздумается (естественно под охраной Тора, ведь ледяным великанам не следует доверять), заниматься с мудрецами в библиотеках, тренироваться с воинами (Тор и тут присмотрит, чтобы йотуна никто не зашиб). 

Смутные мечтания о прекрасном будущем мгновенно рассеялись, стоило увидеть за столом лишнего — одетого в парчу и шелка Локи. Бледно-голубая кожа и красные глаза на этот раз не показались Тору такими уж уродливыми, скорее необычными, завораживающими одним своим видом.

— Локи, — строго произнёс отец, и тот вмиг превратился в прекрасного аса.

Тору, запнувшемуся на полпути, отец дал знак: садись. Ждать не стал — сразу объяснил, что задумал, приведя за семейный стол наложника — йотунского мага.

— Тор, я прошу тебя быть старшим братом для Локи, — сказал он, глядя Тору, а затем Фригг прямо в глаза. — Фригг, я прошу тебя быть Локи матерью. 

Неожиданно, да. Фригг охнула, заспорила. Тор молча смотрел на причину разлада между матерью и отцом. 

Локи порозовел: кончики ушей и носа, на щеках — лёгкий румянец. Тор перехватил несколько его взглядов на отца, и на сердце будто села тяжеленная жаба. Локи не выглядел равнодушным, отец же волновался не на шутку и будто бы заискивал перед тем, кто никак не должен был стоить подобных волнений.

А вот перед матерью отец не стыдился показывать крутой нрав. Очень скоро её причитания заглушил удар кулаком по столу. Стало так тихо, будто здесь все собрались лишь с целью послушать поющую за окном птаху.

«Какой позор» безмолвно кричала мать горделиво распрямленными плечами и дрожью лежащих на коленях рук. 

— Да, отец, — ответил Тор на заданный напрямую вопрос. — Я сделаю так, как ты хочешь.

Мать посмотрела на него удивлённо, будто не веря. Плечи её поникли. 

Тор почувствовал себя предателем, но, с другой стороны, мать готова была терпеть Локи-невольника под замком и уговаривала не спорить с отцом. Что ж теперь кричать? Теперь — бесполезно.

Когда завтрак закончился, Тор ушёл, но даже не успел дойти до своих комнат — будто злой дух подтолкнул вернуться. Увиденное в трапезном зале Тору совсем не понравилось: пользуясь тем, что мать тоже ушла, Локи пересел ближе к отцу и рассказывал что-то весёлое, а пальцы их лежащих на столе рук были переплетены.

— Ты что-то хотел, сын? — спросил отец недовольно.

Сначала Тор думал сказать, что вернулся взять для друзей яблок Идунн, но под насмешливым взглядом Локи враз передумал.

— Иду на площадку для учебных боёв, отец. Если Локи желает, то пусть идёт со мной.

На самого Локи Тор старался сейчас не смотреть. Голову сдавило тянущей болью, будто накануне он перепил на пиру. Усмехнувшись про себя, Тор признал, что и правда перебрал, но не мёда, а пустых мечтаний. И чем скорее он выбросит Локи из головы, тем быстрее его жизнь вернётся в привычное русло и покажется, как прежде, простой и счастливой.

Не получилось. Локи разрушил все планы, когда встал и, потянувшись через стол, поцеловал отца.

— Благодарю тебя, Один.

Поцелуй был тороплив и неловок, но Тору хватило и его.

— Позаботься о безопасности Локи, — отец вздохнул, — это приказ.

Тор кивнул. Из-за заволакивающего сознание гнева, не получалось выдавить и слова. Хуже всего — он не знал, на кого сейчас больше злится. Отец делал, что хотел, Локи, как и положено хорошему наложнику, подчинялся, мать смирилась с волей отца... Получается, больше всего Тор был зол на себя — за наивную глупость и мечты, которым никогда не сбыться.

* 

— Ты пойдёшь в том, что сейчас на тебе? — спросил Тор, когда они шли мимо комнат Локи. — Не боишься порвать своё платье? 

Он не хотел обижать или дразнить — так получилось. Никогда ещё Тор не чувствовал себя настолько странно в присутствии другого человека. Спиной он ощущал острый взгляд Локи, его запах — тонкий и свежий — волновал с каждым глотком воздуха, шум шагов казался много тише биения сердца.

— Мои наряды не пострадают. — Возможно, Локи думалось, что он ответил холодно и равнодушно, но Тор услышал в его голосе обиду и уязвлённое самолюбие. — А вот ножи я возьму. Подожди меня, _брат._

Вот же ехидна.

Тор затылком прислонился к стене. Голова болела нещадно, распущенные по обыкновению волосы неприятно липли к вспотевшей коже, а Локи, красивый и злой, так и маячил перед глазами — и за что ему такое наказание?

Отец желал играть с наложником в странные игры — пусть бы и играл. Тор сжал зубы: и зачем только он вмешался, куда не просили? 

— Я готов.

Локи остановился напротив. Солнце, заглянувшее в окно, облило его фигуру рассеянным золотистым светом, волосы на миг показались рыжими, более короткими и завитыми, глаза — прозрачными, то ли серыми, то ли голубыми, а на тонких губах появилась тёплая улыбка. Почти мгновенно она превратилась в издевательскую усмешку, и Тор забыл о видении, которое ему подарила раскалывающаяся от боли голова.

— Советовал бы всё-таки переодеться, — сказал он, разглядывая Локи.

Тот всё ещё щеголял в одежде, подходящей лишь женщине — такой воздушной, что местами просвечивала. Не застёгнутый ворот обнажал длинную шею и верх груди. На тонкой цепочке висел амулет Одина — знак принадлежности и защиты.

Локи ничего не ответил — пошёл вперёд, и Тору пришлось идти следом, будто за господином.

Друзья новичку безмерно удивились. Тор не стал скрываться — представил всех.

— Отважная Сиф, верный Вольштагг, Фандрал, Огун... — называл он друзей, прислонившись ноющей головой к деревянной стене, окружающей площадку для боёв.

Локи Тор назвал просто и пояснил:

— Это тот, защищать кого я обещал, как и обещал называть братом. Слово Тора.

Первым, как обычно, догадался Фандрал.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать... — начал он, но тут Локи, притихший и благосклонно принимавший внимание асов, вытащил из-за пояса нож. Не слишком длинный, очевидно острый — луч солнца обвёл тонкий край сверкнувшим, будто удар молнии, светом. Не молот, не копьё или скипетр, даже не меч, но если Локи умел пользоваться своей игрушкой — а Тор предполагал, что он умел — то обидчик рисковал жизнью.

— Придержи предположения при себе, — сказал Тор, накрывая руку Фандрала ладонью. — У моего названного брата истинно йотунский характер.

Локи улыбнулся краешком губ. Кривая получилась улыбка, но Тору вдруг полегчало. Кажется, его «брат» не считал звание обидчивого, как и сравнение с йотунами, оскорблением.

— Покажи нам своё искусство, малыш, — попросил Тор.

Через миг его алый плащ в двух местах пригвоздило к стене, ещё один нож вонзился рядом с бедром, четвертый — между ног, а пятый так и остался у Локи — Сиф успела вытащить меч и угрожала отрубить ему руку.

Из неглубокого пореза на ноге потекла кровь; Тор учуял её носом прежде, чем ощутил боль. 

Удивление оказалось сильнее гнева.

— Вот там, Локи, есть мишень. Если ещё раз направишь против любого из нас или других асов оружие — откручу голову. Понял?

— Ты ранен? — спросил Вольштагг.

— Царапина, уже затянулась, — ответил Тор и уставился на Локи. — Так ты меня понял?

Тот вскинул подбородок выше, поджал губы в тонкую упрямую линию — вот и все извинения.

Тор хмыкнул и покачал головой: ну и характер у «братца». 

Локи подошёл забрать ножи. Дольше всего он возился с тем, что загнал между ног — опустился на колени и гладил бёдра, обтянутые, как показалось вдруг Тору, слишком тонкими штанами. Вытащив наконец из стены нож, Локи поднял голову. 

— Покажи мне, что умеешь, — хрипло попросил Тор, желая (и одновременно не желая) прервать мучительную паузу.

Локи кивнул и встал с земли. Его одежды запылились, но оказавшийся правым Тор ничего не сказал — не мог: чтобы довести зрителей до выбранного им места, Локи взял его за руку. 

Глядя на полёт ножей, Тор утёр кулаком пот со лба — давило, как перед сильной грозой.

* 

Со дня визита царя Йотунхейма в Асгард прошло не так и мало времени. Немало для всех, кроме Тора. В его глазах уходящие дни, недели и месяцы казались яркой, словно удар молнии, вспышкой. Дни напролёт он проводил с человеком, которого всё более страстно желал и к которому не смел прикоснуться, ночами видел его же в фантазиях наяву и душных снах. 

Было б проще, если б Тор точно знал, что зарится на чужое — тогда б он заставил себя отвести взгляд и позабыть. Но надежды, почти погибшие в тот день, когда он клялся отцу стать братом для Локи, незаметно возродились и больше не отступали.

Да, не однажды ему доводилось видеть, как отец открывает дверь в комнаты, отведённые наложнику. Также не раз приходилось становиться свидетелем поцелуев — в лоб и щеку. А однажды Тор заметил, как отец, говоря с Локи, переплёл их пальцы и так, сжимая бледную ладонь, просидел целый час, кормя не только его, но и всех собравшихся за накрытым столом байками из своего великого прошлого.

Если подумать: не так уж и похоже на страсть?

Но в такие мгновения Тор не мог уговорить себя думать, он лишь чувствовал, как ревность хлещет его плетью прямо по сердцу. Гроза за грозой проносились над столицей Асгарда, и многие с недоумением смотрели на Тора, шептались за спиной о бешеном нраве и беспричинной несдержанности будущего царя. И он с всеобщим осуждением даже был согласен — но лишь в моменты просветления, когда солнце выглядывало из-за туч, а пробравшаяся в сердце Асгарда змея пряталась в своих комнатах. 

Вместе с тем Тор не мог не признать, что будь он на месте отца — и Локи не имел бы времени столько сидеть в библиотеках и на пирах, ему не хватало бы сил так выкладываться на площадке для учебных боёв, оттачивая владение диковинным посохом и ножами. Больше того — будь Тор господином Локи, тому, вероятней всего, ещё очень долгое время вообще не довелось бы покинуть пределы спальни.

И всё же... Отец благоволил Локи, баловал без всякой меры, ввёл в круг асгардской знати, наделил жену позорным званием матери, а наследника назначил старшим братом и телохранителем — казалось бы, чем не доказательство страсти к йотунскому наложнику? 

Но Тор сам видел: во взглядах отца на Локи жила забота и затаённая нежность, никак не страстное желание. В ответных же взглядах читалось лишь любопытство, других чувств Тор не видел... или не хотел видеть. Он настолько запутался, что не доверял собственным наблюдениям, а с другими посоветоваться не мог — никто из друзей не понимал и не желал понимать его тяги сблизиться с йотунским змеем.

Тора рвало на части то, что он хотел Локи себе и — одновременно — желал, что б если уж тот будет с отцом, то пусть хотя бы его любит. А Локи чаще всего казался равнодушным ко всем, холодным, как вечный лёд Йотунхейма, ядовитым, как синяя кожа детей проклятого мира.

По ночам, без сна вертясь на простынях, Тор то и дело вспоминал ту давнюю встречу в волшебном саду. Перед глазами снова и снова представало соблазнительное тело, ярость в сияющих красным глазах, завораживающие узоры на бледно-голубой коже.

Если б Тор мог справиться с вожделением... Но каждый день приносил новое испытание — то улыбающийся Локи, то беззащитно-угрюмый, то побеждающий Вольштагга, то бесстыдно ластящийся к отцу, то высокомерно вздёргивающий нос, то глядящий на Тора сквозь длинные чёрные ресницы, то слизывающий мёд с розовых губ.

Словом — неотразимый, желанный и обидно чужой.

* 

На вчерашнем пиру случилось то, что случилось, ночью яростно грохотала гроза, утром не выспавшийся Тор принял решение.

— Я хочу отправиться в Мидгард.

Отец смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, мать всплеснула руками, Локи притих — Тор старался в его сторону вообще не смотреть.

— А что ты будешь делать там, сын?

— Что и здесь. 

Тор встал из-за стола, бросил полотенце на стул, еда, наверное, вкусная, он не чувствовал ничего, комком стала в горле. Иллюзии, которыми он питал себя всё это время, развеялись, будто дым. 

Воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере били под дых. Локи в роскошных, не поймёшь, то ли женских, то ли мужских одеждах. Завивающиеся на концах тёмные волосы ласкают длинную шею и плечи. В сверкающих глазах — то насмешка, то голодная тьма, так что едва дышишь, так хочешь. Отец, глядящий с явным неудовольствием, но вовсе не на развлекающегося Локи. Локи, ухаживающий за Сиф, дразнящий Вольштагга, пьющий с Фандралом кубок примирения и их — проклятые йотунские боги — поцелуй. Всё больше, больше вина и мёда, всё раскованней и свободней поведение Локи, всё более смелые слова, жесты и взгляды достаются от него всем, кроме одного — того, кого Локи будто не замечает, кого будто нет рядом с ним, кто безмолвен и угрюм, кто ненавидит сам себя, кто не может забыться ни мёдом, ни дракой, ни горячим телом в постели.

Но хуже всего — самый конец, когда все перепили, и отец понёс Локи на руках, будто девку... захмелевшую йотунскую девку — хохочущую, размахивающую руками, обнимающую за шею, что-то шепчущую на ухо, сверкающую глазами даже в почти полной тьме.  
__  
Без меры упившийся мёда, каким Локи был этой ночью, отец? Отдаваясь, он кричал твоё имя, отец?  
  
Если б Тор был его господином, то Локи б не вышел к столу ни в столь ранний час, ни к обеду. 

Увы, эта мысль больше не спасала. Тора уже ничто спасти не могло.

Локи поднялся, что-то сказал. Тор слов не слышал, только голос — необычно хриплый и низкий — наверняка сорвал этой ночью.

Видения, как всё могло бы происходить между ними во всём многообразии поз, заслонили для Тора происходящее здесь и сейчас. 

— Но ты нужен здесь, — сказал отец.

— Кому? — Тор покачал головой. Сколько Локи жил во дворце, столько у отца не находилось времени даже для краткой беседы. — Я пошёл собираться.

— Я даю тебе час, чтобы избавиться от раздражения и явиться ко мне, готовым к серьёзному разговору.

Тор обернулся уже у двери, смерил взглядом отца, не желая того, увидел и Локи. Грудь вновь сдавило пониманием: нет, не мой, моим никогда не будет. Таким не делятся и по наследству не передают.

— Пусть будет два часа, — уточнил приказ отец. — Я буду ждать тебя, сын.

* 

С друзьями Тор успел попрощаться за полчаса. На сборы потратил ещё четверть часа. Мать послала за ним — и в светлой комнате Фригг он просидел не меньше трёх четвертей часа, слушая речи о смирении и подчинении отцу. 

До комнат Локи отсюда рукой подать. Интересно, в безмолвии ночи мать слышит его страстные крики?

Поймав себя на том, что прислушивается не к голосу матери, а к тишине за её словами, Тор внутренне застонал. 

— Я вернусь, когда отцу понадобится кто-то больший телохранителя Локи или его «старшего брата».

Мать, всхлипнув, зажала рот ладонью.

— Не плачь, мама. — Женские слёзы пугали Тора больше, чем все великаны Йотунхейма и Муспельхейма разом. — Разлука не будет долгой. Не скучай. Я привезу тебе из Мидгарда... что-то.

Кто знает, что вообще есть этот Мидгард? После победоносной битвы с Лафеем, никто не спускался в мир людей уже сотни лет, и Тор собирался исправить упущение. Мьёлльнир отправится с ним — Тора не оставляла надежда, что место для битв и враги помощней в примитивном мире найдутся. А в огне битвы, кто знает, может, и иной огонь поутихнет.

* 

Напоследок Тор решил пройтись по материнскому саду. Сколько раз уже он возвращался к этим дорожкам, сколько раз ночью и днём выходил к озеру, подспудно надеясь, что чудо свершится, и плоский камень посреди воды окажется не пустым. Фыркая под нос, Тор дошёл до озера — разумеется, ни в самой воде, ни у воды никого не было.

«Всего лишь соблазнительное тело, — сказал он себе. — Красивое тело, мерзкий характер и привычка быть всем, как кость в горле».

Злость делала его неблагоразумным и несправедливым. Тор знал свою слабость, но сейчас ею хотелось от души насладиться, чтобы через полчаса хватило сил стиснуть зубы и не высказать отцу ничего из того, что хотелось проорать в лицо им обоим. 

— Извини, я опоздал, — раздался за спиной запыхавшийся голос. — Я надеялся, что найду тебя здесь... и вот, вот я пришёл. 

Тор повернулся, вгляделся в лицо бурно дышащего Локи и его сверкающие глаза. 

— Ты... ты рад?

— Я надеялся больше никогда не видеть тебя, — произнёс Тор давно заготовленную фразу, но далеко не с той уверенностью, которую желал показать.

Локи и правда впопыхах собирался: не все застёжки попали куда нужно, и на шее и ниже явно виднелись следы — тёмные следы укусов и пальцев. Час назад их не было — Тор бы заметил.

Тело будто сковал лёд, губы едва шевельнулись, когда он спросил хрипло:

— Он бьёт тебя?

Перехватив его взгляд, Локи принялся торопливо застёгиваться. 

— Нет, нет, что ты! Он — хороший человек. Это... это... ты ошибаешься.

«Хороший человек» одарил Локи ещё и синяками на запястьях. Тор поймал его руку, оттянул рукав — так и есть, на коже пламенели совсем свежие ссадины.

— Он берёт тебя силой? 

Поднявшийся ветер донёс шум приближающейся грозы.

— Что?.. Как ты можешь так говорить об отце? — Локи вырвался и отступил на шаг. — Мне с Одином невероятно повезло. Никто никогда не относился ко мне лучше, чем он! — выкрикнул Локи, но взгляда прямо в глаза не выдержал — неловко отшатнулся, оступившись. Болезненная судорога прошла по его лицу.

— Ну конечно. — Тора будто кто подталкивал в спину, между ним и отступающим Локи сохранялось расстояние не больше широкого шага. — И потому сейчас я вижу тебя в синяках, спотыкающегося, кривящегося от боли.

— Ты ошибаешься, он не такой. Он... он хороший человек. А я... я всего лишь упал.

Тор засмеялся. 

— Упал, когда бежал ко мне?

— Да!

— Так мне и правда поверить, что Локи, сын Лафея, танцующий смерть с посохом и кинжалами, способен упасть на ровном месте?

Локи отвёл глаза, и Тор, которому было вовсе невесело, расхохотался ещё сильней.

— Я спешил. Я хотел объяснить, чтобы ты не натворил дел... — Лицо Локи подёргивалось. — Ты пойми, Один мне как отец... Я люблю его и уважаю...

Боль в груди распространялась, как лесной пожар. Тору казалось, что своими уклончивыми словами Локи, как ядовитый змей, жалит его в самое сердце.

— Значит, в постели ты зовёшь его папочкой? 

— Что?.. Ты смеёшься? Какая постель? Между нами ничего нет!

Тор знал — видел в чертах лица, слышал в голосе, читал в всегда искреннем языке тела — Локи нагло лжёт, по неведомым причинам стараясь выгородить отца. Он защищал насильника — и это резало без ножа и ещё больше подталкивало заглянуть за завесу, которой Локи пытался скрыть свою боль.

Картины, которые Тор будто наяву видел перед глазами, сводили с ума. Гнев рос в нём, и немалая часть распалённого бешенства принадлежала отказывающемуся открыть правду Локи.

— Постой! — Тор схватил его за плечи, притянул, сопротивляющегося, к себе и сказал, будто выплюнул: — Я понял. В постели ты его никак не зовёшь...

— Именно! — Локи попытался освободиться, но нет, из рук Тора никакая добыча сбежать не могла.

— В постели ты всегда в цепях и наморднике, потому никто и не слышит твоих криков.

Локи хрипло рассмеялся:

— Что ты несёшь? 

— Правду, не так ли? Стыдишься признать? Просто молчи.

Тор коснулся длинных чёрных волос, пропустил их сквозь пальцы. Локи больше не вырывался — смотрел прямо в глаза и будто бы не дышал. И никто не дышал — Тор забыл, что для того, чтобы жить, ему нужен воздух. Нечто... некто другой был ему нужней и желанней. И Тор потянулся к нему всем телом.

Первый восторг принесло даже не соприкосновение губ, а то, что тянулись друг к другу оба — с равным желанием, силой и страстью.

Локи был будто обжигающий мороз и плавящий жар, на вкус — сама нежность и свежесть, в глазах — бездонная тьма. Тор опустил ресницы, не в силах выносить этот взгляд, и ощущения от прижимающегося к нему сильного худощавого тела завладели им полностью.

Кружилась голова, молнии будто проходили сквозь тело. Локи пошатнулся, и Тору, чьи ноги тоже подкашивались, пришлось опустить его наземь.

Лёжа в окружении трав, мхов и цветов целовать Локи оказалось ещё прекрасней. Тот бесстыдно стонал ему в рот, дёргал за волосы и смотрел так, что Тор не выдержал — рванул на нём одежду и на шее, ключицах, груди поставил свои метки — алые, под цвет накрывшего их обоих плаща. Поцелуями он старательно стёр чужие следы, болью и нежностью выжег на тонкой бледной коже своё клеймо.

Локи нравилось: он жадно всхлипывал и умоляюще стонал, гладил Тора по волосам и плечам и вдруг выгнулся всем телом, поднимая обоих, и развёл ноги.  
__  
С отцом наверняка ведёт себя точно так же...  
  
Пришедшая мысль обожгла, как хорошая оплеуха. Тор в тот же миг осознал, что ещё совсем немного, и ему уже не остановиться — он возьмёт то, что предлагают, прямо здесь и сейчас, на голой земле. И взяв — предаст доверие отца.

Мысль отравила всю сладость, и чем дольше Тор целовал, чем громче и отчаяннее стонал Локи, тем привкус предательства становился мучительней, пока не пропитал своим ядом всё.

Тело сопротивлялось, желая продолжить начатое, дойти до победного конца, взять наконец то, что так нужно, но Тор, пусть дрожа, всё-таки встал. Локи остался лежать — в разорванной одежде, со следами жадных, болезненных поцелуев на шее и груди. В груди же Тора зияла дыра — словно сердце вытянули, насадили на вертел, изжарили, и он самолично, зная, что делает, его съел. 

Нельзя было касаться Локи, нельзя. Нельзя начинать то, что не можешь закончить.  
__  
Если он такой и с отцом, то кто я, чтобы отца осуждать?.. Даже не смотри, Тор. Локи — не твой, он не для тебя.  
  
— Значит, вот так ты его любишь и уважаешь? — Тор не собирался ничего спрашивать, слова сорвались с языка помимо воли. От собственного хриплого каркающего голоса мурашки прошли по спине.

Локи даже не пошевелился, так и лежал на траве и не отрываясь смотрел Тору в глаза. Его руки, ладонями вверх, оставались на земле, как Тор их уложил, сняв со своей шеи, на губах блуждала улыбка — несчастливая, полная насмешки и боли.

— Люблю, конечно, и уважаю. А тебя... — глаза Локи показались Тору совершенно пустыми, — тебя, кажется, уже нет. Один, по крайней мере, точно знает, что хочет, и не боится воевать за своё, что со мной, что с другими. Ты же, могучий Тор... — выплюнув имя голосом полным издёвки, Локи замолчал. Его лицо скривилось, будто в горле, лишая дыхания, скопились тысячи оскорбительных слов, и последним усилием воли Локи пытался их удержать.

— Ты не понимаешь, — пробормотал Тор. — Ты — его, не мой. А я — не предатель, не вор. Я не могу и не должен чувствовать такое к тебе.

— А я?

— Что ты?

— Имеет значение, что чувствую я? — прошипел Локи, сверкая глазами. Слёзы ещё не катились по его щекам, но Тор видел, как сильна его боль и слабость. — Да и вообще, имело ли когда-то значение, что чувствую я? Что хочу я? — закричал Локи с такой яростью и обидой, что птицы стаями взвились со всех окрестных деревьев. 

Тор молчал. Думал о своих прежних мечтах, о Локи, с закрытым металлом ртом и в цепях, о его податливом теле. Во всём тот был прав: дай волю Тору, и он бы вывернулся наизнанку, но заставил бы Локи себя пожелать — о его же настоящих желаниях не стал бы и думать. Тор бы не принуждал, уговаривал бы, дразнил, но и не отпустил бы, не смог... То есть поступил бы точь-в-точь как отец. Или как Лафей, принесший сына в дар царю Асгарда. Как те, кто, вместо того чтобы любить, решали за Локи, как и кем ему жить.

— Никто никогда не спрашивал о моих желаниях... Никто. Никогда.

Локи попытался вскочить. 

Ноги у него подкосились, и Тор ринулся помогать — куда там. На его руку Локи посмотрел, будто на ядовитую змею, и отшатнулся, будто та змея собралась на него напасть.

— Думаешь, я не видел твои взгляды, не замечал, как ты хочешь меня? — Локи расхохотался. — А она... вот она какая, оказывается, любовь могучего Тора.

Тор шагнул к нему ближе, но Локи не подпустил. Обняв себя обеими руками, он отступил ещё на шаг-другой. Сломанная застёжка на его плече не удержала плащ, и тот осел на землю. Локи переступил и через него.

— Я думал, что ты — другой, что ты способен... что ты хоть на что-то способен...

Тору казалось, что вина пожирает его заживо. Воздуха не хватало, внутренности сжимались, будто завязываясь в узел — и он не знал, что с этим делать. Нельзя было просто выхватить Мьёлльнир и пойти на врага. Один враг засел внутри. Другой — сидел на троне, и Тор всю жизнь поклонялся ему и ценил мудрость и честь. И он не мог отплатить предательством за любовь. Просто не мог... Нет, нужно найти что-то другое, найти иной путь.

— Я с ним поговорю. Я попрошу... да, да, попрошу отпустить тебя, дать тебе свободу.

Локи, стоящий перед ним, будто обдумывавший что-то, медленно поднял голову. В его взгляде плескалась ярость, безумная улыбка искривила тонкие губы. 

— Неплохой план. Иди, иди, мальчик, к папочке. Попроси... Хорошо попроси. Может, и получишь что-то из того, о чём так мечтаешь.

Тор отшатнулся.

— О цепях не забудь попросить, — добавил Локи, оскалившись в подобии улыбки. — Они тебе понадобятся, даю слово. 

Тор попытался объясниться, но где там — Локи не хотел его слушать, только смеялся, и слёзы катились по его щекам. А когда осознал свою слабость — Тору никогда не позабыть, как размахивающий руками Локи коснулся своей щеки, как содрогнулся, с каким ужасом уставился на повлажневшую ладонь, — его ярость стала неукротимой. Брошенный безумцем нож просвистел у самого уха, вонзился в кору дерева по рукоять. Второго броска Тор не стал ждать — предпочёл убраться с глаз Локи долой. Идя по дорожке, он думал о том, какой из его шагов станет последним. Но нет, вместо свиста впивающегося в шею ножа, услышал то, что почти добило — надрывный плач.

Он хотел остановиться, вернуться, к сердцу прижать, успокоить, но Локи бы не принял его «всё хорошо». Пустые слова и обещания — не то, что ему по-настоящему нужно. 

Сапоги Тора вбивали в землю пыль, а голова плыла, захваченная одной мыслью: «Хочет отец или не хочет, Локи ему придётся отпустить».

Нельзя, чтобы так мучилось живое существо. Ни одно во всех девяти мирах наверняка не заслуживало такой боли. Тем более, пусть Локи — йотун, но кроме не им выбранных родителей, разве он в чём-то виновен?

Отцу придётся его отпустить.

Тор шёл вперёд, горя одной этой мыслью. Он забыл о собственных мечтах, желаниях и целях. Чувство, большее их, толкало только вперёд, как шквалистый ветер гнал тучи к столице Асгарда — не спрашивая ни у кого позволения.

* 

Отец ждал его в тронном зале. 

— Ты опоздал, — сказал он, завидев Тора в дверях. — Все свободны. — И стража ушла, безропотно повинуясь царю Асгарда.

Внимательный взгляд отца коснулся лица Тора, двинулся ниже, вновь вернулся к глазам.

— Что случилось, сын? 

Тор заставил себя выдохнуть и вдохнуть. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, кулаки сжимались сами собой. Хотелось рвать и метать, крушить всех и вся, не оставить здесь камня на камне. Тор ненавидел ссоры, ненавидел объяснять, что его злило, справедливо считая, что даже с простаками в разговоры играть не мастак. 

Одина же не зря называли мудрым. За неё он тысячелетия назад расплатился глазом, и оставшимся одним с лёгкостью видел то, что никому никогда не будет доступно. 

С детских лет Тор знал, что единственное его оружие в спорах с отцом — полная и абсолютная честность, что лучше высказать всё, как есть, и принять бой терпением, силой, упорством. 

— Ты должен его отпустить, — сказал он просто.

— Кого? — помедлив, спросил отец, и Тор ещё больше взъярился.

— Не играй словами, отец. Ты знаешь, о ком речь. О Локи. Ты должен его отпустить.

— Не вмешивайся, куда не просят, — отрезал отец, встав с трона.

— Смотреть на то, что происходит, и молчать, я не могу. — Тор пересёк зал и остановился у подножия трона. — Больше я не буду молчать. Нельзя так! Как ты не понимаешь? Нельзя с ним так!

— Я просил тебя его защищать, и не больше. Ты же...

— Я и защищаю! Вот прямо сейчас. От тебя!

Отец покачал головой.

— От себя я его и сам защищу. Лучше поговорим о тебе. Думаешь, я не заметил твои взгляды? Как ты смотришь на него?

Тор зло фыркнул.

— Ты не должен смотреть на него так, — сказал отец. — Он не для тебя. И для тебя никогда не будет. Я не хочу об этом говорить. В любом случае, ты не должен... не должен...

— Что не должен? — переспросил Тор и ухмыльнулся. — Любить его?

— Вожделеть его, — уточнил отец. — Твоё желание очевидно и неуместно. Возьми себя в руки, наконец!

— Только после тебя. Когда ты уберёшь от него свои руки, отец! Когда ты его отпустишь!

— Не смей мне указывать. Не смей поднимать на меня голос. Не смей обвинять в том, чего не понимаешь!

— Не понимаю? — Тор зло расхохотался. — А что тут понимать? Ты... ты... мерзкий похотливый старик, играющий, будто с безмозглой бесчувственной куклой, с тем, кто не вправе тебе отказать!

Тор говорил что-то ещё. Его громовой голос то разносился по залу, то заглушался грохотом разразившейся над дворцом безумной, какой столетия не бывало грозы. Попроси его, и он не смог бы повторить своих слов, но сказал бы, что был честен и говорил только то, что думал, не кривя душой. 

Толчок в грудь прервал речь вошедшего в раж Тора на полуслове. Локи — без плаща, в той же разорванной одежде, в какой был в саду, со следами поцелуев Тора на шее и груди — теснил его от подножия трона.

— Замолчи! Замолчи!

— Локи, — позвал отец голосом тихим, но таким тоном, что холодный пот выступил на спине Тора.

Локи повернулся к отцу. Молния ударила где-то рядом, на миг прогнав полумрак. Тор во всех подробностях увидел следы поцелуев и укусов на шее Локи, синяки на запястьях, заметил, как сильно он дрожит и как напряжён каждый мускул его тела.

— Кто обидел тебя? Кто напал на тебя? — так же тихо спросил отец. — Отвечай.

— Никто. Никто.

Тор протянул руку, положил на дрожащее плечо, желая успокоить. Локи отшатнулся, как от удара.

— Никто!

— А где же тогда был тот, кого я просил тебя защищать? — ещё тише спросил отец. А когда ответа так и не услышал, то закричал, как кричал когда-то, ведя войска в бой: — Где был ты, Тор?

— С ним, отец. Я был с Локи.

Локи прикрыл ладонью глаза, глухо застонал, а Тору внезапно стало значительно легче, и неподатливые слова легко сложились в простые и понятные фразы. Что чувствовал, то Тор и говорил:

— Я люблю его. Слышишь, люблю тебя, Локи. И никак не могу изменить своё чувство. И не могу думать о том, что ты с другим... Отец, я прошу тебя, освободи Локи. Дай ему свободу. Пусть выберет сам. Любит тебя — пусть будет с тобой. А если меня, то дай нам быть вместе. Ну а если ни одного из нас Локи не любит, всё равно пусть будет свободен, пусть у него будет право самому выбирать, с кем быть и как жить дальше. Только не оставляй его в рабстве, не измывайся над ним.

Последние слова давно уже прозвучали, но отец так и стоял, молча смотрел то на Тора, то на обнявшего себя руками Локи, безуспешно пытающегося спрятать наготу от его взгляда.

Вконец истомившись от бессмысленного молчания, Тор подошёл ближе к Локи и, сняв с себя, накинул на его плечи плащ.

— Локи — твой брат.

Несколько мгновений Тор продолжал разглядывать острые плечи под алым плащом и завитки тёмных волос, стройную шею. 

— Локи — твой брат по крови, — повторил отец уже громче. — Ты не можешь так любить его, Тор.

Тор поднял голову. 

Отец смотрел на него с печалью и сочувствием, будто недавние оскорбления были не больше, чем отгремевший и уже позабытый гром.

Локи смотрел только на отца, даже не повернул голову в сторону Тора.

— Но как? Как это возможно?.. — прошептал Локи. — Фригг — моя мать?

Отец на миг прикрыл глаза. Его лицо показалось Тору постаревшим и безмерно усталым.

— Фригг — твоя приёмная мать. — Отец присел на ступеньку, знаком приказал Локи подойти, а когда тот так и остался стоять на месте, то сказал всё так же негромко: — Ты — мой сын, Локи. И сын Лафея. А как это возможно — ты взрослый, уже должен знать.

Локи содрогнулся. Следующий удар молнии осветил его изменившееся лицо и светящиеся алым глаза.

— Ты — мой сын, Локи, — повторил отец будто бы уже не для них, а для себя. — Об этом я готовился с тобой говорить, но всё не решался. Хотел дать тебе время освоиться в Асгарде, лучше узнать меня и семью, забыть прежние лишения.

— Но зачем?

— Чем больше ты рассказывал о своей жизни в Йотунхейме, тем яснее я видел, какую страшную ошибку допустил. Мне не следовало оставлять тебя с отцом до совершеннолетия. Я виноват перед тобой — но я правда не думал, что Лафей будет так сурово обходиться с тобой. Не думал, что его месть мне падёт на собственное дитя. 

Отец тяжело вздохнул, но ни на миг его единственный глаз не отрывался от Локи.

— Я понадеялся, что время позволит тебе забыть ту жизнь и, через годы узнав всё, ты не возненавидишь меня... нас всех за то, какой жизни был лишён в детстве. Что сможешь простить обиду и принять наше родство.

Локи трясло так сильно, что плащ соскользнул с одного плеча, обнажив чистую бледно-голубую кожу, странные узоры, украшающие лицо, шею и грудь. 

— Но...

— Разве хоть кто-то в Асгарде отнёсся к тебе с неуважением, сын? Разве со дня твоего появления здесь я хоть чем-то обидел тебя?

Локи пошёл к протянувшему ему руки отцу. На полпути алый плащ окончательно стёк с его плеч, ненужной тряпкой остался лежать на полу. Тор не стал его поднимать — вышел из зала и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

* 

— Отец скучает по тебе, мать выплакала все глаза, Вольштагг ещё потолстел, а Сиф стала совершенно невыносимой. Они все ждут тебя. Возвращайся.

Тор хмыкнул и поворошил дрова и угли длинной палкой. Искры взвились в воздух, треща и бахвалясь, полетели к синему небу и предсказуемо сгорели дотла, так и не став яркими звёздами. Тёплые всполохи согрели бледное лицо сидящего с той стороны костра брата — за прошедшее время Тор уже привык так его называть. 

Локи теперь для него — только брат и не должен быть чем-то большим. Даже когда Тор считал его наложником отца, и то пропасть казалась преодолимой. Тем более, к кому идти, нарушая запреты? Идти нужно к тем, кто хочет быть с тобой, кому ты нужен, кто, наконец, того стоит...

Тор покачал головой. Ну вот. Неприятные мысли, не дающие спокойно спать, вновь пробудились, и виноват, как всегда, Локи — надоедливый брат, терзающий своими появлениями всегда в самый неподходящий час.

Сегодня Тор неплохо поработал на постройке дома для соседнего эрла. Мышцы устало гудели, хотелось спать и даже верилось, что сон будет крепок и без видений. Вот только очередное появление Локи спутало все планы — после разговора с ним толком поспать не удастся ещё несколько дней.

— Зачем тебе этот скучный Мидгард? Что ты в нём нашёл? Я смотрел, как днём ты работал: разве рубить лес и таскать камни — дело для бога?

Тор поднял голову, вгляделся в глаза Локи. 

Каждый раз его лицо казалось чуть-чуть, но другим, глаза меняли цвет, волосы — длину, неизменной оставалась лишь красота. Ну и лживость, конечно. 

Тор долго всматривался в очередное лицо, которое решил продемонстрировать ему Локи, пытаясь за маской разглядеть настоящее. Не удалось — и, взяв палку, он вновь принялся ворошить угли. Хотелось спросить: «Ну когда ты уже уйдёшь?» — но Локи не стоил и этих слов. Ничего, если молчать, как и всегда, то уйдёт он скоро.

Когда Тор поднял взгляд от огня, то увидел, что Локи всё ещё сидит на камне, подперев подбородок рукой. Вот только вид его изменился. Длинные чёрные когти блестели, неверное пламя костра рисовало странные тени на покрытой наростами бледно-голубой коже.

Тор долго смотрел на Локи, впитывая забытые черты, оживляя воспоминания, которые так часто возвращались к нему во снах. Похоже, Локи чувствовал себя неуверенно — то и дело отводил глаза, его губы кривила странная улыбка. 

— Тебе уже дали имя? — спросил Тор, и это был первый вопрос, который он задал Локи за очень долгое время.

Тот с шумом втянул в себя воздух.

— Бог озорства.

— Вот как, — протянул Тор, — честнее было бы назвать тебя богом лжецов. 

Лицо Локи изменилось, но через миг Тор увидел всё ту же синюю кожу, алые глаза и — вот уж ночь сюрпризов — злобный оскал. 

— Я не лжец!

— Ну конечно.

— Я не сказал тебе и слова неправды! — закричал Локи, вскакивая с места. — Ты сам, сам понял всё не так, хотя я прямо сказал тебе, что между мной и Одином ничего нет. Но ты решил всё иначе, ты решил всё не так, ты...

— Не трать слова зря. Ты всё время играл мной.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ты забыл о метках на своей коже.

— Я говорил тебе, что это не он их оставил!

— А кто тогда? — Тор рассмеялся, услышав ответ, и повторил его: — «Никто». А ты не думаешь, что правдивей было бы сказать: «Я сам их изобразил»?

Локи промолчал. 

— Неважно, — заметил Тор, подивившись своему спокойному тону. — Я говорил о других метках — тех, что подарил тебе я. 

Он покачал головой, удивляясь прежней слепоте и сегодняшней ноющей боли.

— Отец разрушил твою игру своим неожиданным признанием. А если бы нет? Если б ты и правда был наложником, то скажи, что решил бы отец, глядя на тебя в разорванном платье и с синяками на теле? Синяками — которые я оставил, да, но они были лишь иллюзией. Ты мог убрать их в один миг, но захотел показать отцу. И не спорь — я сам видел: они исчезли, когда ты вернул себе истинный облик. 

Локи не стал сотрясать воздух бесполезными оправданиями, и Тор за это был ему даже благодарен.

— Я нахожусь там, где оказался бы, если б твоя игра удалась, а ты — там, где хотел — свободный, сильный, при власти, — сказал он спокойно и улыбнулся. — Вот только отец — не такой дурак, как я. Крутить им даже такому, как ты, не под силу.

Локи молчал недолго.

— Возвращайся в Асгард. Возвращайся со мной, — дрожащим от волнения голосом произнёс он.

Тор покачал головой. Упрямец продолжал играть на его чувствах, будто не понимал, что больше так просто обмануть не удастся.

Локи подошёл вплотную, ладонью провёл у щеки Тора, так что холодом опалило кожу и почти — но только почти — начало жечь.

— Я соскучился, — сказал он с нажимом.

Тор недоверчиво хмыкнул. До каких пор Локи будет считать его идиотом?

— Ну конечно. Так я тебе и поверил.

Он уже приготовился выслушать сказочку о любви или, на худой конец, о желании, но Локи заговорил о другом:

— Ты нужен Асгарду. Ненавидь меня, если хочешь, заняв трон — накажи. Только хватит зря тратить время в Мидгарде. Возвращайся домой.

Тор долго молчал, а приняв решение, встал. В конце концов, даже в Мидгарде от Локи не было покоя, с тем же успехом можно вернуться в Асгард. Может, как раз в родных стенах Локи будет меньше попадаться на глаза и мучить насквозь лживыми разговорами.

— Услышу ли я от тебя извинения? — не то чтобы они что-то исправили, но Тор хотел ясности.

— Когда наденешь корону, а на меня — цепи, тогда и решим, кто у кого попросит прощения.

Ну и наглец! 

— Ты меня бросил, — злобно прошипел Локи. Его щёки побелели, а глаза вспыхнули кроваво-алым. — Сказал, что любишь, и ушёл. Молчал. Не смотрел на меня. Не слушал, что я говорю. Заставил перед собой унижаться... Я ненавижу тебя!

Он был честен, открыт, как никогда, и стоял так близко, что ничего не стоило протянуть руку и свернуть ему шею. Тор думал об этом не раз, мечтая уничтожить того, кому своей лживой игрой почти удалось лишить его любви отца и взамен не дать ничего. Все поступки Локи — ложь, ему нельзя верить — ни словам, ни взглядам, ни ярости, ни поцелуям, вообще ничему. И всё же Тору хотелось... 

— Я тоже ненавижу тебя. — От предвкушения нового раунда игры кровь веселее побежала по венам. Дав клятву быть внимательным и на этот раз не дать себя обмануть, Тор закричал: — Хеймдалль, открывай мост!


	2. Ложь во спасение

Первые шаги по родной земле после долгой добровольной разлуки и радость встречи с Хеймдаллем остались позади. Настало время подумать, что делать дальше. И что _не_ делать — тоже.

— Постарайся попадаться мне на глаза поменьше, — сказал Тор, когда они с Локи достаточно удалились от стража радужного моста, чтобы не быть случайно услышанными. Разумеется, если бы Хеймдалль пожелал стать свидетелем их разговора, то никакое расстояние не стало бы преградой для того, кто способен видеть и слышать любого в каждом из девяти миров. 

Локи ничего не ответил, и Тор заступил ему дорогу — вынудил остановиться.

— Держись подальше, — повторил он. — Не ради себя прошу — ради тебя.

В сиянии моста лицо Локи показалось ему настолько прекрасным, что Тор едва подавил желание прикоснуться хоть на мгновение. Тело предавало, доказывая, что кажущаяся вечной разлука — срок слишком малый и не стоило возвращаться ещё, может, с сотню лет. 

Гуляющий над морем ветер взметнул волосы Локи, огладил лицо шершавой от соли ладонью, дразня, отвернул воротник, обнажая длинную шею и острые ключицы... Тор смотрел и смотрел, впитывая и запоминая, что видел, и понимал как никогда ясно, что и тысячелетия может оказаться мало, чтобы желание совсем умерло в нём. Вскоре от разгорающегося внутри пламени стало трудно дышать.

— Не попадайся мне на глаза без нужды, — повторил приказ Тор и решительно зашагал вперёд, не позволяя себе оглядываться на оставшегося позади Локи. 

Дорога казалась бесконечной, но Тор не поднимал Мьёлльнир, чтобы мгновенно перенестись ко дворцу. Он надеялся, что если идти долго, то желание уснёт, как бывало в Мидгарде после целого дня рубки леса. В голове носились видения будущих встреч с родителями и друзьями, вечернего пира, утренней тренировки, о которой так мечталось в тоске по противникам себе по силам, — то есть той простой и счастливой жизни, какую он вёл до появления Локи. 

Тор шёл быстрей и быстрей, всё крепче сжимал рукоять молота. Чем светлей и радужней становились воображаемые картины грядущего, тем веры им было меньше. Да и нет никакой радости в том, чтобы представлять себе будущее без Локи — хладнокровного змея, отравившего всё, к чему успел прикоснуться, и без яда которого жизнь Тору стала не мила.

Если б существовал хоть один шанс на взаимность, Тор бы сейчас бежал не от Локи, а к нему. К сердцу бы прижимал, целовал, на руках нёс, смотрел в сияющие глаза — и видел бы в них ответную нежность и страсть... 

Тор резко остановился и, повернув назад, сделал несколько шагов, когда понимание, что он творит, накрыло с головой. Море заволновалось, откликнулось на силу его гнева, тучи послушно потянулись к хозяину грома. Но грозы не случилось — Тор взял себя в руки, пошагал дальше. 

Нельзя любить того, кому не веришь. Нельзя ради недостойного сражаться с судьбой. Нельзя быть таким дураком.

* 

Мать обнимала и плакала, восхищалась тем, как возмужал за время разлуки, радовалась, будто девчонка, подаренному шару из горного хрусталя. Вместе с ней Тор смеялся над своим заросшим видом — _Каким взрослым ты стал. Не могу поверить: у моего маленького Тора и уже борода!_ — и вместе с ней же долго смотрел на застывшую в камне снежную бурю. С подарком было жаль расставаться: сколько ночей без сна Тор точно так же вглядывался в полупрозрачную глубину из хаоса изломанных линий и думал о снегах Йотунхейма... о Локи.

— Я рад, что подарок пришёлся тебе по сердцу. Он попался мне на глаза почти сразу по прибытии в Мидгард. Приятно было держать его под рукой и думать, что когда-нибудь я вернусь домой, и ты будешь рада и мне, и подарку.

Мать снова обняла его, взъерошила волосы. Её близость, доброта и даже запах цветов и яблок, витающий в солнечной комнате, — всё радовало сердце Тора.

— Я так счастлива, что ты вернулся. Без тебя сам Асгард — не Асгард, и отец был печален, и твои друзья ходили, повесив носы, а юная Сиф... — Фригг лукаво усмехнулась. — Мы много говорили с ней о тебе. И даже в тысячный раз мне было в радость слушать о том, какой прекрасный ты воин и замечательный ас.

Приятно узнать, что друзья тебя любят и ценят, и Тор не был исключением. Он улыбался, с признательностью думая о Сиф, а его внимательный взгляд не отрывался от хрустального шара, который вот-вот должен был исчезнуть в принесённой служанкой шкатулке.

— Разлука никак не изменила её отношения к тебе, только углубила чувства. — Мать защёлкнула замочек шкатулки и, отослав служанку, сказала с воодушевлением: — Ты смог завоевать чистое и верное сердце, сын.

Сердце, которое Тор хотел завоевать, чистым и верным назвал бы только слепец. Он покачал головой, злясь на то, что вновь вспомнил Локи.

— Сиф — прекрасная пара, и я не понимаю, почему ты тянешь. Может найти кто-то порасторопней тебя — подумай об этом. 

Тор вздохнул: мать всё ещё не оставляла надежд назвать Сиф невесткой и пользовалась каждым случаем, чтобы напомнить о своём желании. Эти разговоры повторялись десятилетия, а может, уже и веками — столько раз, что уже и не сосчитаешь, и изрядно поднадоели.

— Как вы тут без меня? — перевёл он тему, не желая ввязываться в привычные объяснения, что любит Сиф, но лишь как друга и товарища по оружию — и их чувства взаимны. 

Мать взяла в руки гребень и принялась расчёсывать его всё ещё влажные после купания волосы и рассказывать сплетни об общих знакомых. Тор то смеялся, то удивлялся, то зачарованно ждал продолжения сказок, в которых Фригг была великая мастерица. 

Время, лёгкий разговор и ласковые прикосновения к волосам сделали своё дело — Тор совершенно расслабился и забылся.

— Как любопытно. — Он зевнул. — Но ты ничего не рассказала о Локи, хотя я услышал всё даже о приключениях кухарок. Мне бы хотелось узнать кое-что и о нём, — сказал он с ленивой улыбкой.

Мать не ответила, и Тор с неприятным предчувствием вгляделся в её опечаленное лицо. 

— Он досаждал тебе? Был несправедлив? Наговаривал на тебя отцу?.. Что случилось?

— Ничего из названого тобой, — ответила она и, отложив гребень в сторону, сказала: — Я понимаю твой гнев на отца. Любой бы вспылил, и ты во всём прав. Скрывать сына от нас, позволить ему сорной травой расти в Йотунхейме, привезти обманом сюда, ввести всех в заблуждение... а теперь ещё и во всеуслышание заявить о вашем полном с ним равенстве.

Она вздохнула и опустила голову. А Тор — первенец и наследник, а может, уже и нет — вскочил с табурета, на котором сидел.

— Полное равенство? Это как же?

— Один не стал во всеуслышание объявлять, что Локи — его дитя по крови. Сослался на клятву, данную когда-то Лафею, и Локи, несмотря на недовольство, пришлось смириться со званием приёмного сына.

Тор молча ждал продолжения, и мать, разведя руками, сказала: 

— Отец перед всем народом возвёл Локи на первую ступеньку у трона — на ту же, что и тебя. Но, как я понимаю, наследник всё ещё ты — пока отец не решит иначе. Но я не знаю, что он может решить: Локи — хороший сын Одину, даже слишком хороший.

— Значит вот так. — Тор заходил по комнате. Быстро же Локи удалось втереться в доверие к отцу и научиться крутить им с достойным восхищения коварством. Захотел звание сына — получил, хотя асу ввести в семью йотуна — позор на все времена. А что дальше? Что ещё Локи захочет? Взойти на престол?

Тор не сомневался: Локи наверняка жаждет власти, но ведь не может не понимать — йотуну не править Асгардом, пока мировой ясень стоит на своих корнях.

— Он старается ни в чём не перечить отцу, усердно выполняет все его просьбы, показывает, как хорош и в воинских науках, и в искусстве магии, и в умении править. И во всём он достигает большого успеха. И даже вернул тебя домой — как отец просил, — и за эту победу я Локи искренне благодарна.

Тор сжал кулаки.

— Вот как.

— Да. Он — хороший сын и хороший брат. Вот только... — мать замялась, а потом знаком предложила Тору вновь сесть и налила себе на руки немного масла из маленькой бутылочки. Аромат пряных трав и леса поплыл по комнате. Растерев масло в ладонях, она принялась гладить волосы Тора.

— Ты у меня такой красивый. Смотрю и любуюсь, — сказала она, пропуская пряди волос сквозь пальцы.

Тор прикрыл глаза, думая, что зря столько времени провёл в Мидгарде. Пусть воин и не должен прятаться от мира у материнской юбки, но ради тепла и покоя на сердце можно хоть изредка позволить себе вспомнить детство. Кроме того, будь он здесь, возможно, успехи Локи не казались бы всем — и отцу, в том числе — такими уж выдающимися.

— Ты доскажешь? — много спокойней спросил он и вздохнул. Так давно никто не прикасался к нему с такой заботой и нежностью. 

— Ты же знаешь, иногда я пряду.

— Иногда? — переспросил он с улыбкой.

— Часто, — поправила она себя. — За прялкой меня посещают видения. 

Она молчала, пока следы веселья не исчезли с лица Тора.

— Я видела Локи. Видела его сидящим на троне. И в руках у него был посох власти. И весь Асгард ему подчинялся. И даже я сама.

— И я?

— Ты — нет. Я не видела тебя, преклонившим перед ним колени. Я... Я так испугалась. Я оглядывалась в поисках тебя, но тебя нигде не было видно. Совсем. Будто ты в темнице или в изгнании, или погиб...

— Зачем ты говоришь мне об этом, мама? Я знаю, что ты провидица, но не в твоих правилах открывать секреты.

Она обняла его крепко-крепко, всхлипнула судорожно. Её плечи затряслись, и Тор принялся гладить её по волосам. 

Последний раз подобная близость была у него только с...

— Потому что ты — мой сын. 

— Что? — переспросил Тор, проклиная себя за то, что даже в такой миг думал о Локи.

— Ты — мой сын, моя плоть и кровь. Ты должен выжить, должен взойти на престол и тысячелетия властвовать справедливо и честно. Не плоду йотуна Лафея править Асгардом. Не Локи лишить тебя славы, трона, а может, и жизни! 

— Но ты же не знаешь этого точно? — спросил Тор, ласково, но настойчиво заставляя мать поднять голову и посмотреть себе в глаза. — Ты же не знаешь точно, что он враг и что он победит?

— Вчера я видела, как он дрался с тобой.

— Может, то был тренировочный бой? — Тор сомневался, что когда-либо вступил бы с Локи в настоящее единоборство. Не дело лучшему воину Асгарда бить слабого: даже если б Локи вызвал его, Тор бы отказался. Победить в таком бою — больший позор, чем поражение.

— Он ударил тебя по лицу, пролил кровь. Он кричал, что ты ему не брат. Он требовал боя не на жизнь, а на смерть, — прошептала она. Её губы вдруг побледнели, а тело отяжелело и повисло у Тора на руках — он едва успел подхватить потерявшую сознание мать.

На его крик сбежались служанки, засуетились, запричитали. Тор на руках отнёс мать в расторопно расстеленную постель и дожидался, пока из покоев не вышла призванная служанками целительница.

— Я дала ей обычную настойку, — сказала та, потупив взгляд. — Всё будет хорошо. Великая мать проспит до следующего рассвета.

Тор скрестил руки на груди.

— И часто с ней бывает такое? — Целительница не спешила с ответом, и он приказал: — Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой говорю.

Она подняла голову, и Тор отметил большие карие глаза, курносый нос и округлый подбородок. «Пусть не красавица из красавиц, но лицо хорошее и характер есть», — решил он. Такие ему нравились, и Тор улыбнулся. 

— Как тебя зовут?

— Сигюн, господин. 

— Как часто бывает такое с моей матерью, Сигюн?

— Обычно раз-два в месяц. После вашего отъезда это случалось всё чаще и чаще. — Сигюн помолчала. — То, что она видит, сидя за прялкой, бывает, расстраивает её до серебряных волос. Такие сны, говорят, приходят к ней только тогда, когда она долго-долго прядёт, пытаясь увидеть то, что скрыто за веками. Поговорите с ней, господин. Великой матери не стоит столько прясть. 

* 

Отец встретил Тора сдержанно, с куда меньше лаской, чем мать, и всё же было видно — он рад. 

— Ты вырос, сынок, — первое, что сказал Один, и, поднявшись из-за стола, заключил в объятия.

В трапезном зале, кроме них двоих, не было ни души. Особо Тора сейчас радовало отсутствие Локи. Встреча с отцом тронула сердце, и всё же не так, как с матерью. Даже сейчас, будучи с ним один на один, Тор чувствовал себя третьим лишним. Невольно вспомнилась их последняя встреча, Локи, идущий к отцу и видящий только его, каждый тихий шаг — как удар плетью... 

Тор медленно выдохнул, сдерживая просыпающийся гнев. Даже сейчас он думал о Локи. Будто йотунское проклятье лишило ума.

— Мой первенец уже с бородой. Как летит время, — заметил отец. — Садись. Наверное, отвык от приличной еды в юном мире? Рассказывай, чем ты там занимался? Что так изменило тебя?

— Что ты хочешь узнать?

— Всё. Что ты делал, о чём думал, что сделало тебя старше.

Тор сел за стол, потянул ароматный пирог себе на тарелку.

— Старше меня сделало время.

— Вот ещё, — весело ответил отец. — Над нами время не властно. Только печаль, разъедающая сердце, добавляет морщин и седины, ну или растит первую бороду, как в твоём таком ещё юном возрасте.

Задумавшись, Тор съел полпирога и только тогда вспомнил, что не ответил.

— Наверное, ты прав. Странно, что я не поседел. Локи...

Отец не дал ему продолжить:

— Ты всё печалишься о той истории? Я считал тебя сильнее, сын.

— А Локи что, моя слабость?

Этот вопрос, несомненно, сам являлся ответом. 

— Только ты это знаешь, — заметил отец негромко. 

Не выдержав, Тор встал, есть расхотелось. Не глядя на отца, он прошёлся по залу, выглянул в окно — на горизонте предсказуемо сгущались тучи — и вернулся на место.

Его ждал кубок, полный мёда. Отец слуг не звал, наливал своей рукой, показывая, как велика его милость сыну.

Тора же скручивало в бараний рог. Услышанная от отца «слабость» засела внутри и царапала с каждым вдохом. Не будь Локи обманщиком, а тем, кто способен любить — он стал бы силой Тора, человеком, страсть к которому ведёт в бой и даёт вдохновение двигать горы.

— Локи — твой брат. Кровь от крови, плоть от плоти мой сын. Передо мной вы во всём равны. Помни об этом.

— Разве я могу позабыть? — спросил Тор, проглатывая, как нечто менее важное, мысль о равенстве первого сына и аса с йотуном, явившимся в Асгард отцовым наложником.

— Судя по твоему виду — можешь. — Отец одарил его тяжёлым взглядом. — Я хочу просить тебя, сын, дать мне клятву.

— Какую?

— Всегда помнить, что Локи — твой брат и никогда не смотреть на него глазами страсти.

Тор медленно выдохнул и отпил из кубка. Отец ждал, не сводя с него напряжённого взгляда. 

— В первом клясться ни к чему — разве такое забудешь? Во втором — не могу, — сказал Тор, глядя прямо перед собой на убранство стола, а затем повернул голову к отцу, уставился ему прямо в глаза. — Я знаю, что он — мой брат. Я знаю, что он — мерзкий обманщик, трус, вместо открытого боя играющий чужими страстями. Я знаю, что у него тело йотуна и он не любит меня... Я всё это знаю — не помогает. Я не могу его не любить, не могу не желать... Потому я не стану клясться, нет. Слово Тора.

— Любить мужчину, любить брата, любить не аса — противоестественно. 

Тор подумал о Локи. Не такой высокий, как истинные йотуны, с волосами, а не лысой головой, светлокожий по сравнению с детьми вечной ночи, владеющий магией иллюзий, а не только морозящей воду, лжец и обманщик, привыкший отвечать злом на добро, как хищный зверь, стремящий к одной цели — выжить.

— И это говорит мне отец полукровки, рождённого от ледяного великана.

Вслед за ударом кулака по столу двери в трапезную немедленно отворились, стража дружно шагнула вперёд. Тор успел подумать о том, в какую темницу его поместят, но отец крикнул всем выйти и закрыть дверь.

Тор ждал гневной отповеди. Услышал другое:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, сын. Как и Локи — ему я тоже хочу только счастья. Давай-ка рассудим — кто вы вместе? Союз двух мужчин не несёт плода, потому противен природе, сам знаешь. Ни один из вас не имеет склонности подчиниться другому, так что сам представь, будет ли мир в такой семье? К тому же, в глазах большинства асов любовь к женовидному мужу — великая мерзость, и мало кто из них знает, что все йотуны двуполы, потому связь с настоящим йотуном к противоестественному сношению не ведёт. 

Услышав последнее, Тор поднял голову и посмотрел на отца. Тот же покачал головой.

— Локи — йотун только наполовину, а значит — мужчина, женской части в нём нет.

Тора так и подмывало спросить, откуда отец об этом знает. Проверял? Но как? Ревность шевельнулась в душе. Тор даже не думал о прикосновениях — он негодовал только от мысли, как, наверное, велико доверие Локи к отцу, раз они обсуждали подобные вопросы. 

— В таком союзе нет естественной простоты, мирных отношений и чести. И детей тоже нет и не будет. Как не будет и счастья.

Тор упрямо молчал, а отец продолжал говорить:

— Найди асинью себе по душе. Прекрасная Сиф, мечтающая о тебе уже столетия, будет верной подругой. А Локи возьмёт в жёны одну из тех, что стайкой вьются вокруг него. И у обоих моих сыновей будут дети, счастливые жёны и братская любовь друг к другу. Вот как я вижу вашу дальнейшую жизнь. И это будет правильно и во всём хорошо.

Отец встал и, подойдя к Тору, похлопал его по спине.

— Тебе не нужна грязная постыдная страсть к брату. Тебе нужна чистая любящая женщина, согревающая ночи и радующая своим присутствием днём. Я верю, что ты всё решишь верно и здраво. Страсти приходят и уходят, а живём мы вечность. Прожить её достойно — великий подвиг.

— Больше ты не требуешь клятв? — выдавил из себя Тор.

— Нет. Ты — мой сын, я верю в тебя и твой разум. 

С этими словами отец ушёл, а Тор остался — смотреть на полный кубок мёда, не имея ни капли желания к нему прикоснуться.

* 

Уже через несколько дней жизнь вошла в привычную колею. Тор виделся с родителями за утренними трапезами, встречался с друзьями, тренировался и посещал библиотеки для бесед с учёными мудрецами, развлекался на пирах. Всё стало, как до появления Локи в Асгарде — точно как Тор мечтал в ночь возвращения, шагая по радужному мосту и обещая себе, что сумеет забыть и отпустить. 

С Локи он почти не пересекался. Нет, тот не стал затворником или изгнанником в Асгарде. Но когда Тор приходил на трапезу, то Локи тут же вставал с места и, попрощавшись с родителями, покидал зал. Когда Тор появлялся на площадке для тренировочных боёв, то Локи последний раз бросал в мишень нож и уходил так быстро, как исчезает сумрак, когда солнце выглядывает из-за туч. Когда Тор сталкивался с Локи в библиотеке, то отступал сам, не желая тревожить покой того, кто действительно любил копаться в пыльных свитках и беседовать с мудрецами.

После каждого па их разводящего в стороны танца Тор говорил себе, что так — правильно, что только так — верно.

В Асгарде, чтобы утомить тело и душу, не требовалось рубить лес и катать по земле огромные камни. Здесь Тор встречался в учебных боях с противниками себе по силам, а суета кругом и множество впечатлений отвлекали ум от мыслей на одну протёршую на сердце дыру, но продолжающую волновать тему. Добредая за полночь до постели, Тор валился без сил. Его с трудом хватало на то, чтобы снять сапоги. А чтобы сесть и, глядя на огонь или на звёзды, мечтать о несбыточном — и речи не шло.

Тор и не мечтал. Не думал. Не вспоминал — до следующей мимолётной встречи и перехватившего вдруг дыхания. 

За трапезами родители никогда не говорили о Локи, в беседах с друзьями имя младшего принца тоже будто стало запретом — и в итоге Локи стал казаться Тору луной, в то время как сам Тор, очевидно, был солнцем. 

Признавая существование один одного, они вращались в разных кругах и за долгое время ни разу не пересеклись. Будто каждый дал другому слово не сходить с привычного круговорота дел без веской причины и предупреждения. Со временем и без единого потраченного слова установились часы каждому из них встречаться с родителями за едой и выходить тренировать умения воина. Совместными стараниями всех теперь Тор чаще замечал лишь тень присутствия Локи, а не его самого.

Локи — реальный, осязаемый, видимый, — будто исчез, растворившись в воздухе. Но Тор, пусть и бог, но всё-таки ас, не мог не дышать — и каждый вдох отравлял мыслью, воспоминанием, мечтой. «Что он делает сейчас? О чём думает? Что хочет?» — эти и другие вопросы часто заслоняли реальность и собственные желания и планы. 

— Ты вообще слышал, о чём я тут уже час распинаюсь? — вопрошал Вольштагг, и Тор фыркал и отвечал невпопад, судя по воцарявшейся после его слов тишине.

Что ему было до вкусной еды на пирах или похвальбы в преходящих интрижках, когда на часах наставало время Локи метать ножи, и в воображении представала увиденная впервые картина: резкий поворот, мах рукой, ловкое движение пальцев, и только затем широкие рукава то ли женской, то ли мужской одежды прячут от взгляда запястья...

Обычно, выныривая из воспоминаний, Тор испытывал странное чувство, будто краем глаза долго смотрел на полудохлого пса, болтающегося между болью и забытьём. Довелось бы встретить такого в реальности, и Тор немедля проявил бы милосердие — одним ударом прикончил.

Чем чаще он видел в воображении шелудивого смертника, тем ясней понимал — пора что-то делать.

* 

— Извини, но нет, — твёрдо и уверенно ответила Сиф.

Тор несколько мгновений никак не мог поверить, что услышал то, что услышал. 

Спрашивать, не шутка ли это, он передумал — выражение лица Сиф даже в малой степени на подобное не намекало. 

— Почему «нет»? Ты нравишься мне, я — тебе, в чём же дело?

Сиф глубоко вздохнула: как обычно делала, готовясь броситься в бой и искалечить-убить всех, до кого доберётся её копьё или меч.

— Тебе и Вольштагг нравится, почему же ты ему не сделал такого предложения?

— Он — мужчина и нравится мне несколько по-другому.

— Несколько по-другому, — повторила Сиф с кривоватой улыбкой и вздёрнула бровь. Её правая рука то сжималась в кулак, то разжималась, явно требуя «оружие! к бою!».

В который раз Тор отметил, что Сиф — отличный воин.

— Ты мне очень нравишься, — повторил он искренне. — Надеюсь, ты не заставишь меня болтать о любви. Для меня это — наука чересчур сложная.

Она ещё больше напряглась и, запрокинув голову, посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Что она там увидела — кто знает? — но увиденное ей не понравилось. 

— Я не занимаюсь любовью с друзьями, — отрезала она.

Тор помолчал.

— Но если ты станешь моей женой, то наши отношения изменятся, станут больше чем дружескими...

— А ты этого хочешь, Тор? Хочешь увидеть во мне кого-то большего, чем друга и воина?

Из-за её тона Тор почувствовал себя последним дураком. О чём она говорит? Будь тут Локи... Тор заставил себя остановиться: вспоминать Локи, прося Сиф стать женой — не лучшая мысль.

— Но мы ведь и останемся и воинским братством, и друзьями, но ещё и станем семьёй. Дети, общая постель, дом, со временем ты станешь царицей...

— Замолчи, Тор!

Он совершенно не понимал, из-за чего Сиф так разозлилась. 

— Уходи. Мой ответ — нет. 

— Почему?

— Чем любить без взаимности, так лучше вообще не любить. Это ты понял? Теперь выметайся!

Тор замялся на пороге.

— Я обидел тебя?

— Если ты сейчас не уйдёшь, то я вытащу меч. Убирайся!

Тор тихо вышел и так и остался стоять, недоумённо глядя на закрытую дверь. Что-то хрупкое врезалось в стену с той стороны. Наступила тишина, а затем Тор услышал тихий плач. 

Несколько мгновений он не мог решить уйти ему или остаться, а затем всё же ушёл. Кажется, он понял, о чём говорила Сиф, и почувствовал себя последним распроклятым йотуном из-за той боли, что ей причинил. 

Он вспомнил разговор с Локи в Мидгарде, его насквозь лживое «я соскучился по тебе» и ту боль, которой жгло понимание, что между «соскучился» Тора и пустыми словами Локи простиралась непреодолимая пропасть. Пропасть ничуть не меньшая, чем между дружеским расположением Тора к Сиф и её чувствами к нему — если, конечно, он правильно понял, что сейчас случилось.

Тор шел куда глаза глядят. В одном из коридоров он вдруг заметил тёмно-зелёный с золотом плащ, и ноги сами собой понесли следом. Он не будет смотреть, не будет пытаться узнать, чем сейчас занимается Локи — обещал себе Тор, но всё сильнее спешил за стремительно удалявшейся тенью. 

Ещё один поворот. Тор уже едва не бежал, но заметил лишь хлопнувшую в конце коридора дверь. Перед тем как открыть её, он отдышался.

Внутри была библиотека. Локи стоял у окна и читал свиток. Рассеянный солнечный свет ласкал его тёмные волосы, нежно обводил контур лица, дарил щекам лёгкий румянец. Тор, застывший в дверях, смотрел и смотрел на того, к кому тянулось всё его существо.

«Йотунам нельзя доверять. Отношения с женоподобным мужем — позор для владыки Асгарда. Страстная любовь к брату — уже оскорбление...» — но когда благоразумие могло остановить желание Тора?

Своими чувствами он не хотел никого оскорблять. Он жаждал лелеять. 

— Дай пройти.

Тор не верил, что видит Локи так близко, что говорит с ним впервые за столько времени.

Воинское облачение было ему к лицу, тело закрывали слои искусно выделанной кожи и пластин металла, поверх — тёмно-зелёный плащ, сотканный из тончайшей пряжи Фригг — знак великой милости матери к приёмному сыну. 

Тор протянул руку, провёл кончиками пальцев по его плечу.

Глаза Локи широко распахнулись. 

— Делай же что-нибудь, Тор. Иди вперёд или назад — но не стой, будто не знаешь, что тебе нужно. 

Тор прекрасно знал, кто ему нужен. Он шагнул ближе к Локи, положил ладонь на плечо, сжал, осязая сквозь шерсть-кожу-металл сильное стройное тело. Накатило желание: больше! бери! не отпускай! — Локи не позволил. Резко качнув головой, так что отросшие волосы взметнулись над плечами, он змеем проскользнул мимо и сбежал.

Тор стоял на месте, как пустившее корни дерево, и, закрыв глаза, долго слушал эхо торопливых шагов, а затем — тишину. Он сжал кулак, сохраняя память прикосновения. Сердце стучало в голове.

«Чем любить без взаимности, то лучше вообще не любить». Может, Сиф и права. Но Тор больше верил себе: любишь — борись. Это честнее и достойно выбора настоящего воина.

* 

Когда Тор приказал Локи попадаться на глаза поменьше, то думал, что тот, разумеется, не послушается, продолжит игру. Но Локи, хоть слова не дал, однако выполнял его, будто клятву на крови: только зазевайся или отвернись, и он будто растворялся в лабиринте коридоров дворца. А Тор когда-то ещё радовался, вот же дурак, что они почти не встречались. 

Теперь ему часто казалось, что даже если обыскать весь Асгард, то Локи не сыщешь. Когда поиски затягивались, небо над дворцом заволакивали тучи и гремел гром. И Тор ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Он и хотел бы остановиться — не мог. Собственное непостоянство бесило. Зависимость злила. Тор всё понимал, знал, чем рискует, но с каждым днём поводок неутолённого желания затягивался на его шее всё туже.

Он хотел видеть Локи. Хотя бы видеть — но и этого оказался лишён. После той, мельком встречи в библиотеке Тору стало казаться, что Локи ещё ревностней соблюдает их молчаливый уговор и на самом деле прячется от него.

Они встречались на пирах и званых ужинах — и всё. Ни на утренних трапезах, ни на площадке для боя, ни в библиотеках теперь Тор Локи не видел. Только и оставалось, что любоваться им на пирах, поднимая кубок за кубком и смотреть-смотреть, забывая, о чём только что говорил.

Этого было мало. Тор ненавидел себя за те жестокие слова на радужном мосту и — ещё больше — за страх вновь быть преданным. Но даже страх разъедало желание. Со временем обман Локи перестал казаться катастрофой; время подёрнуло ту историю пеплом, поверх уже вовсю горел другой костёр. 

Всё стало неважным, кроме Локи.

Он вновь приходил в снах — то откровенных, то нежных, то наполненных болью разлуки и непонимания. Тор устал бороться. Он принимал сновидения как дар, собирал и возвращался в мечтах, как к настоящим воспоминаниям. И со временем граница между реальностью и мечтой окончательно стёрлась.

* 

— Я хочу... — начал Тор, загнав-таки Локи в тупик. Пустынный коридор отделял их от мест, где обычно было не протолкнуться от воинов, придворных и слуг. 

Невиданная удача столкнула их лицом к лицу — Локи отступил, Тор бросился следом. И вот нагнал, и смотрел теперь с жадностью, каждым взглядом, вдохом, всем телом впитывая красоту Локи, его гнев и то, что жило за гневом в глубине меняющих цвет глаз.

— Нет.

— Но ты не выслушал...

— Нет, Тор.

Взгляд Локи, полный холода и отчуждения, будто северный ветер, притушил огонь, пылающий в Торе. Брошенные же Локи слова показались ведром холодной воды:

— Ты мне безразличен. Больше того — неприятен. Твои взгляды и беготня по пятам, твоё нездоровое внимание вызывают только досаду. 

Тор моргнул. Ответ сорвался сам с языка:

— Ты лжёшь.

Локи усмехнулся. Вздёрнув подбородок, он посмотрел на Тора сверху вниз — и ему удалось провернуть этот трюк. 

— Чем думать о глупостях, лучше поразмысли о том, что ты — простак и невежа. Какой из тебя царь?

— Что?

— Что слышал: из меня получится куда лучший владыка Асгарда.

Оттолкнув Тора плечом, Локи ушёл. А Тор остался стоять, чувствуя, как на тлеющий в его сердце костёр упала целая глыба льда — и не простого, а вечного льда Йотунхейма. Мира, который все века рождал лишь жестоких коварных лжецов, не способных ценить ничего, кроме власти.

* 

Два дня Тор пил, на третий, проснувшись в своей постели совершенно голым с какой-то девкой под боком и выгнав дурёху за дверь, решил: хватит. 

Ему и так повезло. Локи мог бы вновь сыграть на его страсти, подставить, унизить, разбить сердце, так что опять пришлось бы собирать себя по частям. Но в этот раз Локи был честен — столь же откровенен, как и безжалостен. 

— За тебя... брат, — Тор опрокинул в себя остатки мёда из первого попавшегося кубка, найденного среди творящегося в комнате разгрома. Сладость горчила на языке, шершавым прокатилась по горлу. Тора замутило. 

Пошатываясь, он добрёл до соседней со спальней купальни, влез в прохладную воду и сидел, пока муть не ушла из головы. Сознание прояснилось настолько, чтобы ощутить, как тело бьёт дрожь. Криво ухмыляясь, Тор потянулся за обычно приятным, а сегодня слишком резко пахнущим мылом и мочалкой и жёстко растёр всего себя с головы до ног. Когда он ополаскивался, кожа будто горела. Выйдя из купальни, он хмыкнул и отряхнулся, как пёс: на полу остались лужи, на стенах — капли воды. 

Одевался он тщательно, долго расчёсывал волосы, взгляд в зеркало подсказал — хорош, хоть сейчас на свадебный пир. От одной мысли о выпивке, еде и любовных утехах вновь замутило.

«Хватит! — повторял Тор, широким шагом торопясь к площадкам для тренировочного боя. — Хватит уже!»

Он не смог бы сказать, что именно хватит, но решимость взяться за ум и жить по-другому горела внутри.

В дверях, ведущих на открытую площадку, Тор будто натолкнулся на прозрачную, но непреодолимую стену.

Локи танцевал с посохом и кинжалами. Лёгкая струящаяся одежда то облегала его тело, то скрывала от глаз; волосы растрепались; лицо раскраснелось. 

Он стал ещё красивей, ещё совершенней. Его движения были ловкими, грациозными, полными силы. Тор стоял заворожённый, внутри, умирая, билось эхо из «хватит». Он не знал, сколько вот так простоял, боясь даже дышать, лишь бы его не увидели и танец из множества стремительных па длился и длился.

Хлопок по плечу вернул Тора с небес на землю. Рядом стоял Вольштагг, позади него — Огун и незнакомец: высокий и мощный, светлые волосы, синие глаза, только выступающий, как у норовистой лошади, подбородок несколько его портил.

— Неплохо танцует, да? — фыркнул Вольштагг, кивком указывая на площадку, и только затем поздоровался.

Тор оглянулся: остановивший тренировку Локи уже вытаскивал ножи из мишени. В выбранной им сегодня лёгкой одежде он казался ещё выше и тоньше, чем в боевом облачении, которое обычно носил. Длинные ноги, глубокий вырез, открывающий горло и верх груди — Тор едва мог отвести от него взгляд.

— Чисто ж девчонка. Платьице, посох, ножи, — донёсся из-за спины голос незнакомца. — Сразу видно — муж женовидный...

— Замолчи, — одёрнул его Тор. — Думай головой, прежде чем что-то говорить о моём брате.

Тот понял, заткнулся, но по глазам было видно: почтительности от того, что оскорблённый им — царский сын, не прибавилось.

* 

Его звали Свадильфари. Сильный, решительный, не склоняющий голову перед авторитетами, командующий самым большим из гарнизонов у вечно пылающего огнём войны Муспельхейма — он прибыл, чтобы получить заслуженную награду из рук самого царя Одина и подлечиться от ран. Его радовали и слава, и...

— Какие у вас тут роскошные девы, — рокотал он, размахивая мечом и гоняя Тора по всей площадке, — пальчики оближешь. Я б лизал и лизал.

Его воинские умения заслуживали всяческого уважения. Тор давно не встречал такого сильного противника и, что ещё примечательней, такого нахала. В этом Свадильфари напоминал Тору Локи: тот тоже плевал на его статус наследника и будущего царя до того, как узнал, кем является сам. Впрочем, и позже...

Меч — плашмя, но так, что едва удалось устоять на ногах — ударил в плечо. 

— Думай о бое, не витай в облаках, — сверкая синими глазами, скомандовал Свадильфари и добавил: — Смотри, надеру зад, не погляжу, что ты будущий царь. — Поиграв бровями, он ухмыльнулся: — У нас в отряде девушек нет, ну, ты понимаешь, какой дурак пошлёт нежную фею к самой границе с огненными великанами — так что можешь принимать угрозу всерьёз. Та упрямица кареглазая мне опять отказала, так что ты, если не возьмёшься за ум, рискуешь заменить её собой этой ночью.

— Какие речи, — перехватывая оружие поудобней, заметил Тор. — Так что, весь отряд побывал под тобой? И лишь женовидных ты ведёшь в бой?

За следующий час с него семь потов сошло — Свадильфари в гневе был неукротим. У Тора перед глазами кружились красные мухи, когда противник бросил меч наземь.

— Хватит уже. Ничья.

Повалившись на тянущуюся вдоль стены лавку, Тор опустил голову, пытаясь отдышаться. Рядом, сорвав с себя насквозь пропотевшую рубаху, сел Свадильфари — тоже пыхтящий, как огненный великан, и воняющий, как взмыленный жеребец.

— Отличный бой, Тор, сын Одина, — с уважением произнёс он и пожал протянутую Тором руку. — С радостью буду служить под твоим началом.

Тор тоже считал, что с такими воинами любой неприятель — пустяк.

— Ба, какие у нас зрители, — протянул Свадильфари. Он сидел, прислонив затылок к стене, и глядел из-под ресниц куда-то вверх. — Только аккуратней смотри, не спугни. Там, на галерее, слева.

Тор осторожно глянул туда, куда подсказал Свадильфари. Сердце подпрыгнуло и заколотилось быстрей. Локи в боевом облачении, в каком обычно ходил днём, стоял у колонны и смотрел в их сторону, не отводя взгляда. 

Тут Свадильфари оглушительно заорал «эгегей» и замахал руками. Локи выпрямился, побледнел — и через миг на галерее никого не стало.

— И ты ещё говоришь, что не женовидный? — Свадильфари покачал головой и похлопал себя по голой груди. — Обижайся или нет — твоё дело, но братец у тебя из таких. Чуть дыру не прожёг, так смотрел.

Тор встал. Ему хотелось верить, что Свадильфари прав. Понятно, что Локи смотрел не на незнакомца, впервые появившегося при дворе. И надежда, что смотрел он, волнуясь и любуясь, на Тора, грела сердце, как ничто иное не могло согреть.

— Пошли в купальни, — сказал он, последний раз бросив взгляд на то место, где не так давно стоял Локи, — освежимся. Вечером — пир. Так какая девушка, говоришь, тебе приглянулась?

— Кареглазая, рыженькая такая.

— Что, даже имени не знаешь?

— Не говорит, ну ты представляешь?..

* 

— Сигюн сказала, что любит другого. — Свадильфари потянулся к кубку с мёдом даже прежде, чем сел на скамью. — Я ей говорю, что женюсь, а она, понимаешь ли, любит другого.

Тор покачал головой, глядя на расстроенного приятеля. За прошедшее с первой встречи время им удалось и не раз намять друг другу бока, и выпить немало, и покуролесить. Любовные неудачи Свадильфари Тора скорее изумляли. Ведь видно же, что девчонка, за которой тот бегал — всего-навсего первая, решившаяся отказать бравому воину, вот и напала на того блажь уломать именно её, и других не надо... Хотя почему «не надо»? Через постель Свадильфари промаршировал целый гарнизон кухарок, прачек и благородных девиц. 

— Нет, ну ты только подумай! Я спрашиваю: а кого, кого ты любишь, дурёха, когда за тобой ухаживает такой воин, как я? 

— А она что? — лениво протянул Тор и толкнул в бок начавшего хрюкать от смеха Вольштагга. 

Свадильфари обеими ладонями зарылся в растрёпанные светлые волосы и принялся тянуть их, изображая страдание.

— Его сладкоголосое тонкостанное лягушечьеглазое величество Локи! Как я мог проиграть женовидному... прости, Тор! Но как я мог ему проиграть?!

Тор не успел вставить и слова.

— Ты что-то имеешь против меня, шут? — От вкрадчивого голоса Локи, прозвучавшего почти у самого уха, всё будто замерло внутри. — Считаешь себя лучшим воином и мужем? 

Локи пока не кричал, но столь тихий голос мог предвещать лишь недоброе: змея, прежде чем укусить, всегда шипит, но совсем негромко.

Тор толкнул начавшего было подниматься Свадильфари обратно на скамью и встал сам. Каждый раз его удивляло, что с Локи они были почти одного роста. На всех бывших у него девушек и партнёров-мужчин Тор всегда смотрел только сверху вниз. Один Локи, будучи чуточку, но всё-таки ниже, умудрялся смотреть на Тора, как на цверга. Вот и сейчас его глаза сверкали в свете факелов, «ставя на место», подбородок был вздёрнут вверх, а побледневшие губы поджаты в тонкую линию.

Тору хотелось коснуться его щеки, виска, лба, приласкать нахмуренные брови.

— А ты, Тор, позволяешь своему приятелю, и по внешности, и по уму — близнецу, меня оскорблять?

— Локи, — Тор нашёл его ладонь и переплёл их пальцы, — это всего лишь глупая шутка. Я никому никогда не позволю тебя унижать ни словом, ни делом, ни даже мыслью, если у меня будут силы её прочитать.

Свадильфари вновь попытался подняться, и свободной рукой Тор толкнул его обратно на скамью. Кубки с мёдом и блюда подпрыгнули вместе со столом, что-то рассыпалось, что-то разлилось — Тора беспорядок не волновал.

— Верь в мою любовь, брат. И прими мои извинения, если что-то из сказанного здесь недавно причинило тебе сердечную боль.

Локи вырвался, отступил на шаг.

— Принять твои извинения? Поверить во что? — Он коснулся лба и покачал головой. — Вот тогда я и вправду перестал бы уважать себя, брат.

Резко крутанувшись на каблуках, Локи пошагал к своему месту за пиршественным столом. Тор смотрел ему вслед, кожу в местах соприкосновения их пальцев покалывало волнительно, жарко и остро.

Его дёрнули за рукав.

— Садись, Тор. — Вольштагг заставил его опуститься на лавку и добавил негромко: — Думай, что делаешь. Всеотец уже здесь, он так смотрел на тебя... на вас обоих.

Тор повернул голову: отец и правда уже сидел на высоком троне во главе стола. На Тора он не смотрел, зато на Локи — да, и взгляд его был тяжёлым. Тор тоже уставился на Локи — опущенная голова, гордая осанка, беспокойные движения рук... Глядя на тонкие длинные пальцы, бесцельно крутящие острый нож, Тор совершенно забылся.

— Кто он для тебя? — раздался шепот на ухо. — Кто он тебе? 

Тор повернул голову. Свадильфари смотрел на него без улыбки, серьёзно, как никогда.

— Локи — мой брат.

— У меня восемь родных братьев и множество кровников, вместе с которыми мы прошли великие битвы. Ни одного из них я не раздеваю взглядом. Ни одного из них не желаю как женщину.

Гнев вспыхнул мгновенно.

— Как ты ссс...

— Я смею, сын Одина. А ты ведёшь себя... — Свадильфари никак не мог подобрать слов, а вот удерживать Тора, мучимого страшной болью в вывернутой руке, удавалось ему преотлично. — Не так ты ведёшь себя, будущий царь. 

Вольштагг попытался вмешаться, но Свадильфари на него зло фыркнул и руку Тора не отпустил.

— Слушай меня, Тор, сын Одина. Брат тебе этот женовидный или не брат — забудь его, выброси из головы. Я узнал тебя за это время — ты хорош, будешь отличным царём. Но мало найдётся охотников верно служить тебе, если ты будешь смотреть на брата, как на мужа, разводящего перед тобой ноги. Всё понял?

— Да, — выдавил из себя Тор. Всё его тело скрутило болью, невиданных сил стоило не стонать. — Отпусти.

— Знаю, властителям не нравится слушать о себе правду. Если ты умён, то оценишь, что я тебе сказал. Если глуп — можешь отдать меня страже за оскорбление царской особы, — сказал Свадильфари и наконец отпустил Тора. 

Они сидели, часто и шумно дыша, не глядя друг на друга, затем Тор встал: 

— До завтра, увидимся утром, друзья.

Он поклонился отцу, мимолётным взглядом коснулся невозмутимого Локи и сказал Свадильфари:

— Завтра я выбью из тебя дух. Без обид.

Тот заржал так, что из зажатого в его руке кубка потёк мёд. 

— Договорились. Завтра мой последний день в столице — и я уеду, напоследок сделав тебе отменный подарок. Целый месяц в кровати, кареглазые целительницы будут бегать вокруг тебя стайками, кормить из ложечки, мыть-переодевать — будешь жить, как в раю. — Последнее он сказал куда тише: — Может, в окружении красавиц и в другом исцелишься.

Тор сказал себе: «Завтра», — и ушёл лелеять гнев и вспоминать пальцы Локи в своей руке и его игру с остро заточенной не-игрушкой.

* 

Он зря ушёл с пира так рано — Тор понял это, перевернувшись в тридцатый раз с бока на бок. В окно светила луна, заливала комнату серебряным светом, воспоминания дня и давних событий не желали подарить хоть немного покоя.

Наконец Тор не выдержал, встал. 

Уж лучше одеться и спуститься вниз, подарить телу усталость, от души помахав мечом, чем мечтать о несбыточном. Луна светит так ярко, что можно, при желании, даже сразиться с механическим воином — если, конечно, удары меча о металл не окажутся слишком громкими.

В коридорах и на лестнице Тор не встретил ни души. Только стража стояла по местам, да из трапезного зала всё ещё доносился шум — гости, придворные и слуги, все были там. 

От мыслей о развлекающемся на пиру Локи Тора отвлёк шум шагов. Кто-то спускался, опережая его на пролёт. Не один человек — кажется, двое.

— Моя недотрога! Я столько за тобой бегал, уж и не думал...

Свадильфари! Обхаживает очередную красотку. Вот же везучий наглец!

— Я всё ещё не верю своему счастью, моя прекрасная С...

— Молчи! И у стен есть уши! Девушке в наше время сложно сохранить доброе имя.

— Прости. Но я вне себя от счастья, что ты всё же сказала мне да.

— Ты красив, будто сын Одина, ты настоящий герой, ты так настойчив... Хочу верить, я не пожалею, что выбрала именно тебя и ты будешь у меня первым. Надеюсь, ты достойно примешь мой дар...

— Он стоит и вечности, моя прекрасная С...

— Ш-ш! Никаких имён! Никто не должен узнать.

Любопытство победило. Тор бесшумно поспешил вниз и перегнулся через перила — в свете факелов удалось разглядеть лицо девушки. Да, это Сигюн. Всё-таки Свадильфари удалось окрутить умницу-скромницу, хранящую здоровье матери. 

— Я не шутил, когда говорил о женитьбе.

— Долг требует от меня прислуживать Великой Матери. Я не могу оставить её. Не трать слов зря — как и мгновений, что нам суждено провести вместе.

Тор подождал, когда стихнут не только голоса, но и торопливые шаги парочки, покинувшей лестницу, чтобы свернуть в один из коридоров. 

Пусть Свадильфари и разозлил сегодня без меры, но отплатить за добро всех дней, спугнув скромницу Сигюн, стало бы чёрной неблагодарностью. Ему и так придётся нелегко. Иметь дело с девственницей — такая морока. 

Тору всегда нравились женщины без предрассудков, по первому слову разводящие ноги, открывающие рот, с готовностью дарящие наслаждение — но, получив своё, он гнал их прочь. Доступность, отсутствие подобия сражения, низводили победу над ними до пустяка — спасибо, конечно, но второй раз если и взглянешь, то тоже проведёшь вместе час или ночь, но не больше.

А вот Сигюн оказалась стойкой пташкой — недаром приглянулась Тору с первого взгляда. Свадильфари будет дураком, если не уговорит её уехать с собой. Интересно, мать сильно огорчится, если Сигюн оставит её ради замужества?.. Да, надо бы спросить — помочь провинившемуся, но всё-таки другу.

Мысль о дружбе подтолкнула вспомнить о Сиф — вот уж кто свою честь не уронит. Хотя между ними и было... Правда, уже очень давно и до того как Сиф решила стать воином. Но, в отличие от многих, за ней всё же пришлось побегать — примерно столько же, сколько Свадильфари загонял Сигюн.

Дольше всех Тору не давалась победа лишь над...

— Локи, — произнёс он, осознав, что стоит у мишени и обводит пальцем следы от вонзавшихся в струганное дерево ножей. 

Луну скрыла туча, стало темно. О размахивании мечом можно было забыть. 

Тор чуть ноги не сломал, добираясь до двери в замок. По дороге к себе ему надо было пройти мимо комнат матери, и он приостановился, пытаясь вспомнить, что хотел ей сказать. Что-то не слишком важное, раз успело забыться...

Дверь вдруг отворилась, в свете, льющем из комнаты матери, перед ним появилась та, о которой он как раз думал.

— Сигюн? — произнёс Тор недоумённо. 

— Да, господин. Вы что-то хотели?

Внимательным взглядом он обвёл целительницу с головы до ног и обратно. Она выглядела утомлённой, но не любовными утехами, это точно.

— Что ты делала здесь так поздно? Тебя срочно вызвали?

— Нет, не срочно. Я, как и всегда, в дни полной луны делала массаж вашей матушке. Она хорошо себя чувствует, не беспокойтесь. — Сигюн потопталась на месте. — Я могу уже идти, господин? Хотелось бы успеть поужинать.

Сердце Тора начало биться сильно и гулко, кровь зашумела в ушах.

— Ты была здесь весь вечер?

— А какое...

Тор резко потянул Сигюн на себя и захлопнул дверь в комнаты матери.

— Отвечай!

Она захлопала ресницами, рот приоткрылся.

— Не строй из себя дурочку. — Тор ухватил её двумя пальцами за подбородок, заставил поднять голову и смотреть прямо в глаза. — Ты была здесь весь вечер?

— Д-да.

Короткое слово не успело прозвучать, как Тор — вдруг понявший всё — схватил Сигюн за руку и потащил за собой. Та что-то лепетала, возмущалась, просила, но он не отпускал её, и Сигюн, подхватив юбки, бежала за ним, идущим широким быстрым шагом.

У комнат Свадильфари Тор остановился. Измученная Сигюн налетела на него, уткнулась лицом в спину, так и осталась стоять.

Было тихо. Тор слышал только хриплое частое дыхание Сигюн и стук собственного сердца.

— Пойдём, — сказал он и толкнул рукой дверь.

Заперто. 

Выбивать дверь с наскока — потерять эффект неожиданности. Призвав Мьёлльнир, Тор в один миг снёс преграду с петель. Через мгновение — уже находился внутри комнаты, Сигюн, едва не упавшая от рывка, последовала за ним.

Искать хозяина и его гостью не пришлось.

В центре комнаты стояло роскошное двуспальное ложе, на котором, при желании, легко поместилось бы четверо. На самом краю его, так что голова свисала, а распущенные рыжие волосы касались пола, лежала обнажённая женщина. Она лежала на спине, её ноги мужчина удерживал на своих плечах, и продолжал неистово двигаться, несмотря на грохот и появление нежданных гостей.

Не узнать Сигюн было невозможно. И в то же время именно Сигюн Тор держал за руку.

Женщина, лежащая на кровати, застонала хрипло и низко, когда Свадильфари выгнулся и закатил глаза, с диким рыком выплескивая семя глубоко внутрь её тела.

— Локи! — рявкнул Тор. Настоящая Сигюн, стоящая рядом с ним, потрясённо ахнула. А её двойник под возмущённое бормотание только что кончившего Свадильфари вернул обычный облик. 

Превратился в Локи — полностью обнажённого, с разведёнными ногами, лежащими на плечах Свадильфари, с членом Свадильфари внутри себя. В Локи — возбуждённого до предела, кусающего губы, сверкающего глазами, с румянцем на щеках, шее и даже груди. В Локи — глядящего на Тора без тени стыда, но с любопытством и острой жадностью.

— Локи...

Локи содрогнулся, будто хриплый и низкий голос Тора стал для него последней лаской, и из прижатого к впалому животу члена выплеснулось семя. Кончая, Локи выгибался, рвал простыни, стонал и смотрел только на Тора. В тот миг их будто связала невидимая нить, и Тор не смог отвести от Локи глаз, как и был не в силах разрубить то неназываемое, что скрутило внутренности в болезненный узел.

Тор никогда не видел зрелища слаще и мерзостней. При всей отвратительности того, что Локи кончил на его глазах, отдаваясь другому, Тор был согласен вечность наблюдать за тем, как сокращаются мускулы на его груди, как напрягаются ноги и поджимаются пальцы, как дёргается горло, как изо рта рвётся стон... Но больше всего Тор хотел вот так смотреть глаза в глаза и видеть наслаждение и желание в Локи. Откровенное желание продолжать, но не с другим, а с ним — с Тором. 

Одновременно Тор хотел Локи убить, разорвать на мелкие куски и скормить псам, чтобы от него вообще ничего не осталось — ни в вечном мире, ни в сумеречном, ни в мирах смертных.

И Свадильфари — его Тор тоже хотел убить — за выбор Локи. И даже Сигюн — за то, что стала свидетельницей позора Локи. И себя — за всё. Но себя будет не нужно — боль, раздирающая грудь, наверняка доберётся до него первой.

Мгновения, за которые, казалось, была прожита долгая жизнь, закончились. 

Свадильфари очнулся первым. С перекошенным лицом он сбросил ноги Локи со своих плеч и рывком — с отвратительным хлюпаньем — вытащил член. Вторым движением он вскочил на ноги — прямо на кровати, так что перина прогнулась под ним, и он едва не упал. 

— Мразззззь... Ну и мразззззь... Убью!

Тор, как закованный ледяной магией, не мог пошевелиться даже для того, чтобы вдохнуть. Лишь его глаза двигались, будто по собственной воле, выбирая худшее, чтобы увидеть и запомнить. Кривую ухмылку на лице Локи — ему больно или он так смеётся над всеми? Толстый и (да, не зря хвастался, жеребец) необыкновенно длинный член, блестящий от смазки и спермы, звучно шлёпнувший по бедру, когда Свадильфари неловко дёрнулся, едва не упав. И — наконец — замах ноги, обещающий Локи удар, ломающий кости, а то и отнимающий жизнь.

Мьёлльнир, брошенный точно в цель, вынес Свадильфари мозги. Всего мгновение — и воина, с которым Тор пил из одного кубка, которого уважал и выиграть бой у которого почитал за честь, не стало.

Действуя, как привык в бою, Тор встряхнул вернувшийся в руку молот, и розово-серые брызги попали, в том числе, и на его сапоги. И только затем раздался грохот упавшего на пол тяжёлого тела. 

Конец Свадильфари! Ты был славным малым! Пусть сумрачный мир примет тебя как великого воина!

Сигюн осела на пол почти беззвучно. Даже не охнула, умная девочка.

Тор несколько минут смотрел на раскинувшегося на кровати, совершенно неподвижного, не сводящего с него глаз Локи, а затем развернулся и, пройдя по лежащей на полу двери, вышел в коридор и пошёл... куда-то.

* 

В голове не было ни одной мысли, кроме яростно ненавидимой «Если бы...». Лабиринт коридоров всё не кончался, Тор шёл, слушал шум своих шагов и наслаждался свободой, которой скоро не станет.

Он убил аса. Убил не в бою. Убил подло, без предупреждения. Убил даже не потому, что тот собирался ударить Локи. Нет, нет, только не врать! Тор видел в себе вязкую черноту ненависти и злобы, и точно знал — всё произошло ещё и потому, что Свадильфари получил от Локи то, что ему, Тору, не дано и дано не будет. Ни за что, никогда. Теперь уже точно — потому что он сам не возьмёт, даже если Локи предложит.

Отец...

Вспомнив о родителях, Тор остановился.

Его губы сами собой растянулись в безумную улыбку: подвести отца больше, чем сейчас, он просто не мог. Он недостоин быть сыном Одина. Недостоин быть сыном Фригг.

Несколько мгновений он смотрел на пустой проём окна — один шаг в бездну, и...

Хохотнув, Тор повернул назад. Нет, до этого он никогда не опустится. За свои поступки надобно отвечать. Даже если сдохнуть хочется намного больше, чем выжить и пережить.

В своей комнате — странно, что за ним до сих пор не пришла стража — Тор сел на край кровати, Мьёлльнир положил рядом. 

В окно светила луна, было тихо. Закрыв глаза, Тор слушал доносящееся из материнского сада пение ночных птиц и вспоминал Локи. Не ту тварь, что видел недавно, а другого — прекрасного, чистого — лежащего на траве в вечном саду и с желанием, нежностью и страстью отвечающего на поцелуи.

Вспыхнувший свет прогнал мечту. Тор встал, собираясь идти в темницу, вдохнул всей грудью...

Перед ним стоял Локи. И никакой стражи за его спиной.

Светильник он поставил на пол, сам опустился в кресло. Посвежевший, с влажными волосами и в полном боевом облачении, Локи выглядел полностью уверенным в себе и своём праве находиться здесь и сейчас.

Тор тоже сел. Так получилось — мимо кровати, прямо на пол. Но так было лучше, ведь пол меньше шатался и уже не пытался ускользнуть из-под ног.

— Послушай меня — для своей пользы. Повторять я не стану. — Удовлетворившись молчанием, Локи подался вперёд и заговорил тихо, но внятно: — Сегодня вечером тебе не спалось. Ты вышел прогуляться, а когда возвращался, то услышал на лестнице подозрительный шум. Кричала женщина. Не от страсти — от боли. Ты поспешил на крик, а добравшись до закрытой двери, призвал Мьёлльнир и снёс её с петель. Ты увидел, как женщину, всю в крови, избитую, насиловал твой пьяный друг. Он заметил тебя, испугался, приставил к её шее короткий меч — у тебя не осталось иного выхода, как убить его.

Высказавшись, Локи вновь откинулся на спинку кресла, и темнота скрыла его лицо.

— Я не смогу врать.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы твой отец разочаровался в тебе? — недолго помолчав, спросил Локи, пропустив далеко не столь важную часть про суд, позор и темницу. — А твоя мать терзалась мыслями, в чём ошиблась, воспитывая тебя? Хочешь вот так запросто отдать мне трон?

— Следы, оставшиеся в той комнате, расскажут иную историю. Хеймдалль откроет истину. И нет никакой избитой и изнасилованной женщины, её просто нет.

Локи ответил, как и прежде пряча лицо в темноте:

— Следы расскажут правильную историю. Хеймдалль в тот миг смотрел в другую сторону — я точно знаю. 

«Откуда?» — хотел спросить Тор, но не стал. Тайны Локи сейчас не имели значения. 

— И последнее... — Локи наклонился вперёд, и его бледное лицо вновь появилось в луче света. — Хочешь, чтобы добровольная жертва Сигюн оказалась напрасной? Согласишься с тем, что её невинность и красота утрачены без толку и тебя не спасут?

Тор шумно выдохнул.

— Что ты с ней сделал? Говори!

От улыбки, появившейся на губах Локи, веяло холодом Йотунхейма.

— Я сказал «добровольная жертва». Она сама захотела помочь. Сама, веришь?

Тор ответил мгновенно:

— Я ни в чём тебе не верю.

Локи молча разглядывал его, а затем встал. Лампу он оставил, пошёл к двери так.

— Завтра тебя будут восхвалять за то, что ты спас бедную девочку от чудовища, обезумевшего от похоти и мёда. Не забудь, что надо всем говорить, — донесся его голос из темноты. 

— Зачем? — спросил Тор, не зная, говорит он с пустотой или с Локи. — Ответь мне, Локи: зачем?

Но услышал он лишь шум закрытой двери, а затем пришла тишина — давящая и пригибающая к земле.

* 

Отец взял большой хлеб с орехами, разломил его и пустил по кругу. Сегодня вся семья собралась за накрытым столом, и Тор протянул хлеб Локи. Всего на миг их пальцы соприкоснулись... Тор задержал вдох. Локи смотрел на него тем же взглядом, что ночью — как старший на младшего непутёвого брата, не знающего и не умеющего ничего без подсказок. Выражение его лица было холодным и отстранённым, бледные губы плотно сжаты.

— Дрянная история, — сказал отец, нарушая общее молчание. — Как девочка?

— Когда первое, что просит проснувшаяся больная — зеркало, ясно, что с ней всё будет хорошо, — ответила мать.

— За ней присмотрят?

— Я лично забочусь о ней. Прежняя красота к ней вернётся, при ней останутся добрый нрав и умения, жаль только, что немногие мужчины рискнут позвать её в жёны... Да и она сама, возможно, никогда не захочет. 

Локи нарушил молчание:

— Я могу навестить её?

Фригг кивнула, пряча взгляд.

— Я как раз хотела просить тебя об этом.

— Почему именно Локи? — спросил Тор.

— Она звала его ночью, в беспамятстве... Вот так и становятся известны всем девичьи тайны. — Отец попросил уточнить, и мать объяснила: — Её подруги признались: Сигюн давно влюблена в ледяного принца.

Локи вскинул голову, его лицо словно окаменело.

— Нет, нет, ты не так понял, Локи, — поспешила сказать мать, и Тор, как и все, уставились на неё. — Ледяным принцем тебя называют за холодный нрав и умение держать неугодных на расстоянии одним взглядом.

— Я постараюсь проявить по отношению к ней лишь теплоту и не пугать. — Затем Локи обратился к отцу: — А что с преступником?

Отец вздохнул.

— Его вина неоспорима. Такой позор для нас всех не разглядеть в одном из лучших воинов Асгарда выродка, способного подло напасть на женщину. Да даже если б на воина! На безоружного, слабого человека! Позор.

Тор молчал, внутри всё скручивалось от тревоги и боли — каждое слово отца попадало точно в цель.

— Как его семья это переживёт — не представляю. Отец, восемь братьев — такой славный род. И вот, опозорен.

— В чём-то они ошиблись. Не так воспитали его, — подхватила речь отца мать. — Теперь уже поздно думать об этом, но как не думать, когда твой сын или брат вдруг оказался способен на такое безумие?

Тор едва мог дышать от переполнивших его чувств. Локи во всём оказался прав. Во всём! 

С ужасом Тор посмотрел на свою правую руку, которой прошлой ночью держал Мьёлльнир и нёс смерть и позор не только Свадильфари, но и всему его роду. Она не дрожала, хотя, судя по ощущениям, должна была трястись, как у старика. Тор провёл пятернёй по волосам, потёр кулаком лоб.

Нет, нельзя ложью прикрывать свою вину и жить дальше легко и счастливо. Он не сможет.

— Тор, передай мне ещё хлеб.

Локи смотрел на него тяжёлым и властным взглядом. И в каждой черте его лица, в блеске глаз, в напряжении тела читалось: «Не смей ничего говорить! Не смей».

— Спасибо. — Он вдруг перегнулся через стол, переплёл их с Тором пальцы, второй ладонью накрыл сцепленные руки. — Я понимаю, как больно принести смерть человеку, ставшему другом. Но ты крепись. Время пройдёт, и жизнь вернётся в обычное русло. Печали забудутся.

— Да, сын, — подхватил отец речь Локи. — Я так горжусь тобой, что между дружбой и справедливостью ты сделал верный выбор. И сочувствую твоему горю.

Тору сочувствовала и мать, а отец вновь говорил высокопарные речи. Локи упорно держал Тора за руку и, сжимая до онемения и боли, не позволял произнести и слова.

Только когда родители ушли, Локи его отпустил.

— Я люблю сильных противников, рискованные вызовы, борьбу не на жизнь, а на смерть. Не разочаровывай меня, Тор. С увальнем, страдающим приступами больной совести, неинтересно играть.

— А у тебя совесть есть? Ведь из-за тебя я убил человека, из-за тебя и тобой изломана прекрасная девушка, из-за нас с тобой позор лёг на целый род асов. Ты... ты хорошо спал этой ночью?

— Прекрасно, — Локи тонко улыбнулся, будто смеясь одному ему известной шутке, — а совесть, мой недалёкий братец, советую изловить, хорошенько связать и швырнуть в самую глубокую пропасть. Чтоб сдохла там навсегда. 

Он наклонился над Тором, они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза. 

Гнев и злость — «Ну как ты мог, Локи!» — мучили Тора, толкали схватить нависшего над ним брата, трясти его, как куклу, орать, если не понимает, вбить кулаками простое: так-делать-нельзя! Но Тор не мог даже пошевелиться — сил не хватало. Над позором, над ревностью, над бешенством, над страхом и живучей противно-скулящей любовью — над всем хаосом рвущих на куски чувств — владычествовало: «Ты убил человека! Ты — убил — своего».

А Локи всё улыбался. С эдакой ехидцей. С таким превосходством, будто смотрел прямо в сердце Тора, и то, что там видел, его веселило.

— Миры подчиняются не совестливым, а сильным. — Локи коснулся холодными губами центра лба Тора. — Сильным вот этим — умом, духом и знанием, что в жизни — главное, а о чём лучше сразу забыть... Вот и последуй мудрому совету — забудь.

— Постой! — крикнул Тор вслед уходящему Локи. 

Тот обернулся уже у двери, спросил устало:

— Ну что тебе ещё, брат?

— Зачем?

— «Зачем» что? — переспросил Локи.

— Зачем было затевать вчерашнее, зачем помогать мне сегодня? — Тор сжал кулаки. — Зачем ты вообще лёг под...

Локи оборвал его на полуслове:

— А ты сам не понял?

— Если б я понимал тебя хоть немного, то не спрашивал бы! — Тор вскочил. Картины вчерашнего дня — и первые среди них, почему-то не мёртвого Свадильфари, а обнажённого Локи — будто злые пчёлы, жалили изо всех сил. Дыхания не хватало. Кровь прилила к голове и шумела в ушах.

А Локи, злокозненный Локи, стоял перед ним и улыбался! Издевательски скалился, гордо держал плечи, щурил глаза!

— Захотелось, — всё так же издевательски ухмыляясь, ответил Локи. — Поверь, брат. Я делаю только то, что хочу.

И ни капли сожаления не прозвучало в его голосе, ни тени сомнения не мелькнуло в глазах.

— Я его захотел — я его получил. И был добр с ним — дал ему то, что он желал больше всего. Не ворвись ты, куда не просили, твой приятель сейчас бы махал кулаками, а потом похвалялся бы очередной покрытой кобылкой в своём большом табуне. И уехал бы к вечеру, ещё годы вспоминая скромницу, что так страстно отдалась ему напоследок. Но ты всё испортил...

Тор рухнул на стул.

— Тебе захотелось вывести меня на чистую воду. И вот, ты добился своего: правда восторжествовала. Ну и как мёд истины, брат? Вкусен или горчит? — От улыбки Локи не осталось и следа. Теперь это был только злобный оскал. — Пей до дна, наливал своей рукой — теперь пей. И скажи спасибо, что разлитое за тобой я подтёр, а разбитое прибрал с глаз долой, и тебя никто не осудит.

Локи скрипнул зубами, не дождавшись не только благодарности, но и ответа вообще.

— Будешь должен, — сказал он и вышел.

Тор ещё долго сидел в одиночестве над полной тарелкой и думал, как же так произошло, что Локи, из-за которого всё и случилось, Локи, натянутый вчера на член Свадильфари, кончивший на глазах Тора, вытворивший нечто такое с Сигюн, что она до сих пор не встаёт, — сегодня чувствует себя почти что царём, а он, Тор, будто шелудивый пёс, готов забиться в ближайший угол и выть от безысходности?

Что хуже — Тор знал, знал точно, будто, как матери за прялкой, ему пришло видение, что ничего не сможет с этим поделать. Что с этим придётся жить. Что Локи спас его своей ложью. Что убить отца таким признанием — нельзя. И больше того — нельзя ещё и потому, что не имеющего ни стыда, ни совести Локи надо держать подальше от трона. Что его дар придётся принять — и рассчитаться с ним когда-то...

Тяжесть, свалившаяся на сердце Тора, казалась неподъёмной. О печальной участи Свадильфари он уже и не вспоминал.


	3. Сон разума рождает чудовищ

После короткой церемонии прощания с обесславленным Свадильфари Тор зашёл к матери. Он не собирался, но пока голову забивали невесёлые мысли, ноги сами привели его к той, кто всегда дарила тёплую ласку и уверенность, что всё наладится. Хотелось даже не говорить, а просто посидеть в уютном молчании, поверить, что всё ещё сложится хорошо.

Не получилось. Переступив порог, Тор сразу же наткнулся на того, кого никак не ожидал здесь увидеть.

Двери в соседние покои были широко распахнуты: у постели, очевидно, Сигюн сидел Локи. Они тихо беседовали; слов Тор не расслышал, заметил лишь руку Локи, сжимающую бессильно лежащую на одеяле тонкую ладонь.

Локи выглядел непривычно. Разве этот обходительный и обаятельный ас мог быть тем самым Локи, который всего несколько часов назад своими поступками и — больше — словами, будто не знающий поражений меч, едва не изрубил Тора в куски и ошмётки? Его лицо словно сияло внутренним светом, улыбка казалась настоящей и тёплой, движения рук — ласковыми и бережными. Даже из осанки ушла привычная ершистость и воинственность, спряталась куда-то высокомерная гордость.

Неожиданно для себя Тор увидел в Локи обычного аса — красивого, светлого, юного, флиртующего с девушкой. И чем дольше он смотрел, тем большее смущение охватывало его.

С Сигюн Локи был другим — Тор хотел бы видеть его таким с собой. Хотя бы раз спокойным, расслабленным, забывшим о соперничестве и жестоких играх.

Но стоило Локи повернуть голову и увидеть разглядывающего его Тора, как чудо развеялось. Изменения внешне казались незначительными: чуть поджатые губы, лёгкий прищур глаз, напряжение в плечах, — но Тору показалось, будто мороз грянул в разгар летней жары. 

Он отвёл взгляд и улыбнулся матери. Оказывается, её уже успели известить о его приходе.

— Как она? — спросил Тор, кивая в сторону той комнаты, будто его интересовала Сигюн и только Сигюн.

— Намного лучше, — ответил мать. — Хочешь поговорить с ней?

— Не стоит. Разговор с Локи её утомил, вероятно. Он уже давно там сидит?

Под пристальным взглядом матери Тору стало не по себе. 

— Почти всё утро, — коротко ответила она и резко спросила: — Это всё, что ты хотел узнать, сын?

— Эй! — Тор махнул рукой и делано засмеялся. — Я вовсе не потому пришёл... Или ты вновь видела сны за прялкой и хочешь мне о них рассказать? — спросил он, понизив голос.

Она всплеснула руками и потянула его за собой во внутренние покои. Несколько служанок взбивали постель, и мать попросила их выйти. 

Предложив ему сесть в кресло, накрытое шкурой белоснежного козла, и положить ноги на скамеечку, она подошла к стоящей у окна прялке. Множество мотков шерсти лежало в плетеных корзинах, придвинутых к стене, с пучка белого пуха свешивалась сияющая радугой нить, клубок же казался тёмно-зеленым.

— Я не рассказываю о своих снах никому. Один раз имела слабость — и вот как ты заговорил. Нет, больше ты ничего от меня не услышишь... Но о чём я не промолчала — лучше б тебе ценить тот дар и всегда о нём помнить.

Тор вдруг подумал, что мать, сидя за прялкой, могла стать свидетельницей того, что произошло накануне.

— Ты видела смерть Свадильфари? — спросил он хрипло.

— Нет, — покачала она головой. — Я уже давно не любопытная девочка, чтобы подглядывать за событиями ближайших дней. Я смотрю сквозь года, а то и века.

— И что видишь?

Она грустно улыбнулась:

— Если б ты знал, то меньше любовался бы Локи. 

Тор признал её правоту. Всего несколько часов назад Локи нападал на него и резал словами по больному, но стоило столкнуться с ним — и Тор вновь забылся, зачарованный его красотой. А что она как не обманка, прикрывающая ядовитую суть?

— Это так заметно? — спросил он и вздохнул.

— Если знать о твоих чувствах к нему, то да, очевидно. Если не знать, то догадаться несложно.

Мать подошла к нему. Тёплая ласковая ладонь, гладящая его волосы — Тор вновь ощутил, как возвращается в детство.

— Я считала, что время, проведённое в Мидгарде, исцелит тебя, а мои предупреждения образумят. Я так надеялась, что ты разберёшься в себе и том, кто есть Локи, отвергнешь ваши отношения, далёкие от братской любви. 

— Думаю, я вновь уеду. — Тор невесело усмехнулся. Слова сорвались с языка прежде, чем он понял: да, это именно то, что ему сейчас нужно.

Мать продолжила спокойно пропускать пряди его волос сквозь пальцы — будто и не услышала о долгой разлуке.

— Ты прав, сынок. Тебе это нужно. 

В этот раз она не плакала, а вот Тору пришлось тяжелей. Он не хотел уезжать, теряя связь с матерью и отцом, не хотел разлучаться с друзьями, не хотел оставлять Локи в Асгарде без присмотра (что за его безопасностью, что за шалостями, если его выходки стоило так называть) — но знал: это единственный выход, чтобы пережить и забыть.

— Я пойду, — сказал он и, встав, обнял мать. — Лучше поговорить с отцом прямо сейчас.

* 

— Подумай сам, Тор. Ты приедешь, привезя весть о смерти прежнего командира, и займёшь его место. Как отнесутся к тебе, прервавшему жизнь Свадильфари, воины, прошедшие с ним многие битвы и знавшие его как достойного аса? Поверят ли они в его преступление, когда видели в нём только хорошее? Разумно ли будет доверить прикрывать спину в бою тем, кто, возможно, затаил злобу?

Тор отвёл взгляд. Предложение заменить собой Свадильфари казалось ему единственно верным — но отец, несомненно, говорил мудрые вещи. Все знали, что после битвы, закончившейся поражением Йотунхейма и поставившей точку в последней великой войне, Один стал упрямейшим из упрямых приверженцем мира и предпочитал побеждать врагов хитростью и болтовнёй. Тору никогда не нравилось такое положение дел: все эти танцы вокруг да около, умолчания, договоры, торговля — тьфу! ну и мерзость! Верный молот куда надежнее сбил бы спесь с зарвавшихся владык подвластных миров. Но с другой стороны, не было во всех девяти мирах никого, мудрее Одина. И Тору хватало ума это признавать, как и верить, что отец желает ему добра даже тогда, когда отказывает наотрез.

— Мне нужно уехать, — сказал он, склонив голову перед правотой отца. — Не так важно куда: к границам Муспельхейма или в другое место — лишь бы там нашлось для меня достойное дело.

— Что гонит тебя из Асгарда? Ведь место, где ты больше всех нужен и где мог бы принести несомненную пользу — вот оно, под твоими ногами, сын.

Тор опустил голову, разглядывая носки сапог и чистое золото последней из ведущих к трону ступеней. 

Он бы многое мог сказать — если б имел право говорить без утайки. Но он сам надел на шею ярмо из лжи и теперь мялся, не зная, как всё объяснить. 

Дверь хлопнула, послышались приближающиеся шаги. Тор вздохнул, выиграв у судьбы небольшой перерыв, и вновь лихорадочно попытался вспомнить, что собирался сказать отцу. На пути в тронный зал он продумал каждое слово, хотя и не сомневался, что его решение уехать отец сходу одобрит.

— Ты звал меня, папа?

Плечи Тора будто окаменели. 

— Или я не вовремя? — помедлив, задал второй вопрос успевший подойти к подножию трона Локи. — Может, мне уйти?

Отец покачал головой.

— Нет, останься, — сказал он и обратился к Тору: — Ну так как, ты надумал мне отвечать?

Тор ощутил себя беспомощней новорождённого котёнка. Сказать, что охватившие его немота и безмыслие, злили — ничего не сказать. При Локи он не мог выдавить из себя и слова. Хотя что выдавливать, когда в голове пусто и только глухо стучит в ушах кровь?

— Наверное, мне всё же лучше уйти, — послышался голос Локи.

Шумно выдохнув, Тор набрал воздуха в грудь и наконец посмотрел вниз. 

Локи стоял в шаге от первой ступени и выглядел... Как там мать говорила? Хорошим сыном, обходительным и послушным — а вовсе не злобной бессовестной тварью, какой был на самом деле. 

Иллюзия красоты тела, сплошное притворство слов и поступков, жаждущая власти суть — вожделея такого, да ещё и сводного брата, Тор чувствовал себя извращенцем из извращенцев. Но даже сейчас его тянуло к проклятущему Локи.

Тор смотрел и смотрел на него, затем повернулся к отцу и тяжело вздохнул.

— Что ж, понятно. Можешь ничего не объяснять. — Отец встал и стукнул посохом в пол. — Ныне Тор, сын Одина, назначаю тебя главнокомандующим гарнизоном в Ванахейме. Тебе надлежит прибыть на место службы в течение трёх дней и представиться благородной Ванадис, а затем верой и правдой хранить наших союзников, пока я лично не призову тебя, либо это сделает долг первого у опустевшего трона Асгарда. Я, Один, отец всех, всё сказал.

Тор прикрыл глаза, приказывая себе не перечить отцу. И всё же не сдержался, вместо благодарности — ну отпустил же, пусть и не сразу, и не туда — он выпалил:

— Ванахейм — мирный край, леса, поля да коровы. Ваны — великие маги, способные защитить себя сами, и наши друзья уже много веков. Что мне там охранять?

Если б отец задался целью наказать его, и то не выбрал бы места ссылки лучше. Ванахейм — это не назначение, это позор! Туда посылали только дослужившихся до благородных седин ветеранов и искалеченных героев, едва держащихся на ногах, но отказывающихся уходить на покой. Такая служба старикам и калекам была как раз по силам. Ах да, ещё там находили убежище от настоящего дела безусые мальчишки из знатных родов, чьи мамочки, боясь за жизнь изнеженных отпрысков, упрашивали-умоляли найти им место службы полегче! Любой из асов знал, что «служу в Ванахейме» означает «не делаю ничего достойного настоящего воина». 

Так кем там командовать, с кем сражаться?

— Ты, Тор, перечишь своему царю? Считаешь его решение немудрым? — Отец умел говорить так, причём совсем негромко, что холодный пот мигом выступал вдоль позвоночника и желание перечить пропадало вовсе.

Тор опустился на одно колено и склонил голову:

— Готов служить во славу и процветание Асгарда. Если надо — в Ванахейме, но предпочёл бы задание потяжелей.

Отец встал с трона, подошёл ближе — похлопал по плечу.

— Поздравляю с назначением, сын. 

Тор выпрямился. Обида всё ещё глодала его: он так надеялся попасть к огненным великанам, на худой конец — если не к тёмным эльфам, то хотя бы к их сородичам-цвергам. Наглым червям, кстати, давно пора было преподать урок. Там, круша всё и вся, он бы с лёгкостью забыл о произошедшем. В мире ванов самым большим его врагом станет скука, ну и коровы, конечно.

Но переубедить отца он даже не стал пытаться. Посох уже ударил в пол, а Один не любил менять решения.

— Иди, Тор, мне надо поговорить с твоим братом наедине. 

Тор спустился с лестницы и умудрился на этот раз даже не взглянуть в сторону Локи. Ну, может, лишь мельком: тот стоял, вытянувшись в струнку и опустив ресницы, являя собой образец идеального сына.

Коварное йотуново отродье! Желанный, несмотря ни на что, лжец.

«Он помог мне» безуспешно боролось с «он уничтожил меня». Но даже угроза, оставив Асгард, предоставить Локи полную свободу творить, что хочет, так не бесила, как понимание, что куда больше злит другое. Локи выглядел совершенно спокойным, весть о скором расставании надолго, казалось, совсем не тронула его. 

Тор тяжело задышал, обзывая себя влюблённым дураком и бестолочью, каких мало, — но никакие прозвища не могли изменить положение дел. Он жаждал, чтобы Локи было не всё равно, хотел видеть в нём сожаление, гнев, что угодно, но только не безразличие. Оно казалось оскорблением, вызовом, не ответить на который невозможно, оно, как гарпун, впивалось в самую суть существа и уверенно, как пойманную рыбину, тащило за собой. Безразличию Локи Тору нечего было противопоставить — он мог только сбежать.

— Тор, — окликнул его отец на полпути к двери. — Не вздумай поспешить. Прежде я передам тебе дары для прекрасной Ванадис.

— Да, отец, — ответил Тор. Взгляд его скользнул в сторону от лица отца и натолкнулся на ухмылку Локи. Тот умудрился посмеяться над Тором и одним уголком губ. В блеске его глаз Тор тоже увидел язвительную насмешку.

Дверь с грохотом ударила бы об косяк — но покой царской семьи успел сохранить один из стражников. 

Тор шёл к себе и думал, что только дурак сбежал бы из дворца сейчас, когда очевидно любому, что пожелай Один — и никто не помешает ему объявить наследником так и вьющегося кругом, играющего в идеального сына Локи. Но от одной мысли остаться здесь Тора мутило. Он рванул застёжки плаща: хотелось свежего воздуха и чтоб никого рядом.

Ванахейм так Ванахейм. Главное, не пропахший кровью, ложью и безнадёжной страстью Асгард. Скорей бы уже уехать. И забыть, забыть всё навсегда.

* 

Прекрасная Ванадис оказалась поистине прекрасной. 

Локи был красив — по меркам Тора, конечно — находились среди асов и те, кто считал его чуть ли не безобразным. Тор же в первую очередь видел в лице сводного брата несвойственную грубой силе тонкость черт, выразительность и яркость эмоций, живой ум, любознательность, готовность в любой миг ринуться в бой на острых словах — или ножах, если нужно. За своеобразной красотой скрывалось завораживающее глаза уродство йотуна-полукровки и внутренний хаос, непостоянство, лживость и коварный нрав.

Ванадис же была одинаково прекрасна что душой, что телом. Светловолосая и голубоглазая, с идеальными чертами лица и тонкой кожей, нежным румянцем и мягкой улыбкой — скольких красавиц перевидал Тор при асгардском дворе, такой не видел.

Владычица Ванахейма встретила его в своём дворце. Сияние её красоты без преувеличений затмевало богатство и изысканность убранства тронного зала. О чём Тор и сообщил, запинаясь на каждом слове и стараясь смотреть благородной Ванадис в глаза, а не ниже — платья ванахеймских красавиц отличались не только яркостью расцветок, но и необыкновенно низкими вырезами на груди. Искренность комплимента пришлась Ванадис по душе, переданные отцом подарки были приняты с огромным удовольствием, как и письмо «дорогого друга». Объявили пир — и Тор, совсем недавно рвущийся скорей к войскам, остался в гостеприимном дворце ночевать.

Уже за полночь прекрасная хозяйка нанесла ему личный визит — и об отъезде Тор больше не помышлял. 

Из дворца Ванадис он отлучился совсем ненадолго: исполнил поручение отца — посетил живущего уже многие сотни лет в Ванахейме Бальдра. Брат разговаривать не пожелал, подношения, помедлив, принял и, мазнув по лицу отрешённым взглядом и, похоже, так и не узнав, отправился по более важным делам — проводить время с насекомыми, птицами и зверями. Тор и не надеялся, что найдёт безумца Бальдра исцелившимся, но сожаление кололо сердце всю обратную дорогу к дворцу Ванадис.

Уже через неделю об Асгарде и других печалях было позабыто: дела гарнизона отнимали у Тора не больше часа в день, остальное время отводилось отдыху в прелестнейшей компании в одном из прекраснейших мест во всех девяти мирах. 

Вокруг дворца владычицы Ванахейма расстилались сады, поля и пастбища, воздух наполняла чистота и свежесть, пение птиц услаждало слух, шум накатывающих на берег волн широкой неторопливой реки помогал забыть печали. И Ванадис — всегда приветливая и милая — была рядом что днём, что ночью. 

Он влюбился — иначе и быть не могло. Как не любить саму любовь? 

С каждым прожитым днём воспоминания о прошлом тускнели, пока ярость совсем не утихла. В конце концов, Локи не обещал Тору хранить верность, а Свадильфари вообще не знал, кто по своей воле пришёл в его постель. А даже если б и знал — какой спрос с мертвеца? Несомненно, такой же, как и с лжеца.

Видения их с Локи объятий и поцелуев теперь приходили лишь после долгих пьяных пиров с самыми тёмными и душными снами. Тогда Тор просыпался весь в поту, возбуждённый, с отчаянно колотящимся сердцем. Но спальня, как и всегда, оказывалась пуста, из приоткрытого окна дул ветерок, рядом тихо посапывала улыбающаяся даже во сне Ванадис. Тор не ждал — сразу толкал красавицу в бок, зная, что та с большим удовольствием поможет утолить проснувшееся в нём желание — в ней не засыпающее никогда.

Как гнев, гром и гроза невидимо всегда были связаны с Тором, так эйфория романтичной любви и желание осуществить её страстным совокуплением всегда оставались с Ванадис.

В такие ночи он брал её снова и снова, пользуя и как жену, и как женовидного мужа. Но как бы она ни стонала-кричала, как бы ни истекала ароматными соками, как бы ни извивалась в его объятиях, сколько раз бы ни выплёскивалось его семя в её лоно, на её грудь, спину или лицо — ему всего было мало, всё было не так.

Утро приходило с похмельем — не только для гудящей головы и напоённого усталостью тела. Тор обычно лежал до обеда, глядя в окно на поля и долины, и не думал о Локи. 

Не думать о Локи — в этой науке Тор достиг несомненных успехов. Но до полного исцеления было далеко. Снова и снова устраиваясь между раздвинутых ног прекрасной Ванадис, стоило опустить ресницы — и он видел другое лицо: злые глаза под разлётом тёмных бровей, в издевательской насмешке кривящийся рот...

Прекраснейшая во всех девяти мирах женщина отдавалась ему, а он думал, вернее — не думал — о сводном брате. Но если мысли можно оборвать, открыв глаза, прогнать навязчивые видения и заставить себя не вспоминать неподвластные разуму сны, всё равно оставалось то, над чем Тор был не властен. 

Он соединялся с Ванадис столько, что не сосчитать — и каждый раз приносил огромное наслаждение. С Локи их связывал единственный поцелуй — и едкая горечь всего остального. И всё равно связь с Ванадис казалось не больше чем тренировкой, а с Локи — настоящей битвой. Сколько ни пыхти, сходясь в атаке с механическим воином — настоящей радости победы не познаешь и славы не стяжаешь, тут нечем хвалиться и нечего вспоминать — в отличие от сражения с Локи. Их битва без правил была непредсказуемой, нанесённые раны по-настоящему ныли, о пресыщенности и сонной скуке и речи не шло.

Никакие радости тела, красота и покой не могли убить тоску по тому, о ком Тор не думал уже скоро год.

* 

Резко натянув поводья, Тор остановил бурно дышащего жеребца и спешился. Сюда, к дальней заводи, он любил приезжать ради хорошего купания и возможности часами валяться голышом на песке, пока не достигшее зенита солнце греет, но не припекает. Жаль, выбираться удавалось не так часто, как хотелось: Ванадис гордилась белизной кожи и не любила расставания даже на несколько часов. Красота въевшегося, казалось, до самой кости золотистого загара, по её мнению, никак не возмещала потерь. Ведь драгоценное время можно было потратить на куда более приятные занятия. К примеру, на игру в жеребца, покрывающего кобылу, или в хозяйку и бойкого слугу, или в строптивую пленницу и захватчика-царя, или...

От её любимых игр Тор в последнее время несколько подустал. Когда выяснилось, что сегодня благородной Ванадис предстояло принимать послов Альвхейма, Тор с огромным удовольствием убрался от дворца владычицы Ванахейма подальше. 

Неожиданное посещение вверенного ему гарнизона — и обнаруженный полный порядок, а также дикая скачка по полям и лугам ещё улучшили настроение Тора. 

Быстро раздевшись, он разбежался и с головой погрузился в прозрачные воды, тут же жадно обласкавшие голое тело прохладой. Доплыв до середины реки, Тор перевернулся на спину и, едва шевеля руками и ногами, позволил себе отдаться течению. Совсем небыстрое, оно не могло унести далеко, и Тор, широко распахнув глаза, любовался на высокое голубое небо и пенистые облака. В немыслимой высоте кувыркалась в воздухе и пела почти невидимая пичуга.

«Да, день будет прекрасный. Его б разделить с...» — так и не произнеся запретного имени, он перевернулся на живот и поплыл к берегу.

Сводному брату куда важней и желанней казалась власть, а значит он бы не оценил ничего из того, что так нравилось Тору... 

Зло фыркнув, Тор коснулся ногами песка и, загребая ладонями воду, пошагал к берегу. Только и оставалось качать головой: а день так хорошо начинался. И вот — два раза подряд нарушил слово, коснувшись запретного в мыслях.

Он уже собирался бухнуться на песок, когда из ближайших кустов раздалось негромкое покашливание.

— Кто здесь? — Мьёлльнир влетел в руку ещё до того, как Тор о нём подумал. — Выходи.

Из кустов, спиной к нему, но не удаляясь, а приближаясь, вышла невысокая фигура в плаще с капюшоном. Медленно пятясь, женщина — рост для мужчины был слишком мал, а движения неуверенны — приблизилась на расстояние нескольких шагов.

— Это я, Сигюн, господин. 

— Как ты попала сюда? — внимательно оглядываясь кругом, поинтересовался Тор. — Ты одна?

— Я одна. Благородный Хеймдалль открыл для меня мост... Я не думала, что нарушу ваше уединение... Я не подглядывала, правда.

Так вот из-за чего она чуть ли не заикается!

С другой стороны, для девушки, пережившей насилие (или что там с ней сотворил Локи), оказаться наедине с голым мужчиной и правда может быть неприятно. Подумав так, Тор опустил Мьёлльнир на траву и сказал:

— Верю. Стой, как стоишь.

Подняв штаны, он принялся натягивать их прямо на голое тело. Полотенца у него с собой не было, и ткань, пропитываясь водой, тотчас начала липнуть к коже. Ну и противное же ощущение! 

Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Тор бросил попытки одеться как ван и, подняв с земли Мьёлльнир, облачился в боевое. Испарив лишнюю влагу, тело моментально окутало приятное тепло и закрыли слои ткани, металла и кожи. Алый плащ затрепетал на ветру, и волосы легли высушенными и аккуратно расчесанными прядями.

Даже за такие мелочи Тор обожал Мьёлльнир и в который раз мысленно поблагодарил старых цвергов, создавших настоящее чудо.

— Рассказывай, Сигюн, — приказал он. — Не трать время зря. Не приветы же ты мне пришла передать.

Она медлила, и он добавил: 

— Давай, посмотри на меня. Ничего страшного ты уже не увидишь.

Сигюн повернулась и откинула капюшон. Покрасневшая до корней волос, она выглядела более чем забавно.

— Я же целительница. Я и не такое видела. Хотя... такое... — Совершенно смутившись, она закрыла лицо ладонью — жестом до боли знакомым — и покачала головой. — Вы исключительно красивый мужчина, мой господин. И конечно же, такой красоты я никогда не видала.

— Ты же не смотрела, — заметил он без всякой жалости к её неловкости. Та, кто успела перенять у Локи любимые жесты, должна была отточить и язычок.

— Может, мельком? — мимолётно взмахнув рыжими ресницами, ответила она.

Игра в бессмысленные слова быстро ему надоела.

— Тебя послал Локи?

Она тут же забыла о смущении. Широко распахнув глаза, уставилась прямо на него и выпрямилась во весь свой даже для женщины небольшой рост.

— Не совсем. Когда Локи...

— Принц Локи, — уточнил Тор.

Она беспокойно сглотнула, и он почти уверился: ни в мыслях, ни в словах целительница Сигюн не называла Локи принцем, она видела в нём равного. Тору это совершенно не понравилось. Прежде вокруг Локи почти не бывало асов, которым он позволял называть себя только по имени. Хотя, возможно, Сигюн получила это право, оказав ту услугу...

...о которой он поклялся себе не вспоминать!

Тор шумно выдохнул. Его упорные, длящиеся уже десять с половиной месяцев попытки забыть о прошлом совершенно точно провалились.

— Когда принц Локи узнает, что я предала его доверие и обратилась к вам, господин, то будет очень недоволен.

— Так почему же ты здесь и говоришь со мной?

Она сжала руки в кулаки.

— Мне больше не к кому обратиться. Господин Локи не желал доверить эту тайну отцу или кому-то другому из благородных асов.

— Потому же ты пришла ко мне?

— Когда-то он сделал многое ради вас, господин. Надеюсь, вы помните об этом и вернёте долг.

Подобного оскорбления Тор не ждал. Она что же, думает, его нужно попрекать прошлым, чтобы получить согласие на помощь брату?

— Простите, господин, я не со зла. Я не думаю о вас плохо, просто... просто... 

Она вдруг упала перед ним на колени.

— Пожалуйста, спасите его. Он в Йотунхейме. Ему было нужно... Исследования, он проводил специальные исследования, но в книгах ничего не нашлось, мудрецы ему тоже не помогли. Всеотец запретил ему отправляться в Йотунхейм, но принц Локи не послушался, упросил благородного Хеймдалля открыть мост, — она говорила, захлёбываясь воздухом, пока не закричала сквозь плач: — Его нет уже семь дней, господин. Семь! 

— Успокойся, встань. 

Как же Тор ненавидел женские слёзы. 

Но где там. Она, конечно, его не послушала — поползла к нему, обняла ноги.

— Я... я нарушила запрет Локи, обратилась вчера к господину Хеймдаллю. Господин Хеймдалль говорит, что не видел его уже два дня, сегодня, значит, третий. Первые четыре дня принц Локи путешествовал по Йотунхейму, встречался с простыми йотунами, но три дня назад, добравшись до дворца царя Лафея, исчез. — Она зарыдала. — Господин Хеймдалль говорит, что больше не собирается слушать меня, что сообщит о пропаже принца Локи Всеотцу. Вы, господин, моя последняя надежда. Спасите его!

Тору пришлось силой отрывать от себя цепкие руки и поднимать девушку на ноги. Она рыдала всё громче, всё отчаяннее, и он не знал, как успокоить её. 

— Заткнись! — рявкнул он, потеряв терпение, и неожиданно для него она совершенно затихла. Только хлопала ресницами и смотрела умоляющим взглядом.

Наконец у него появилась возможность хоть немного подумать.

— Что за исследования Локи ведёт? Почему Всеотец не должен ничего о них знать?

Сигюн немедленно начала всхлипывать, и он резко поднял руку, помахал перед её носом пальцем.

— Я не сделаю ничего, пока не буду знать точно.

— Надо спешить! — всхлипнула она.

— Семь дней его нет. Несколько минут ничего не изменят. — Это неправда, конечно, в бою, бывало, всё решали мгновения, но Сигюн, услышав его строгий тон, перестала строить из себя напуганную глупышку.

— Я не имею права говорить. — Её плотно сжатые губы побелели. 

Тора всё больше и больше раздражало то, насколько повадки девчонки напоминали ему привычки Локи.

— Ты скажешь. Или я не пошевелю и пальцем. — Подумав, он добавил, постаравшись сделать это непререкаемым и угрожающим тоном: — И ты скажешь правду.

Она отвернула голову в сторону. Чем дольше молчала, тем чаще и тяжелее становилось её дыхание. 

Тор ждал. Каким-то чудом ему удалось её не поторопить — и не убить.

— Вам это не понравится, господин.

— Мне уже давно не нравится. Говори.

Она подняла голову, уставилась на него своими карими, будто спелые жёлуди, глазами. Несколько мгновений её губы двигались, но не звучало и слова. Потом она шумно выдохнула.

Мьёлльнир гудел в руке Тора. Конечно, он не собирался никого убивать, но и сдерживать гнев стало сложно. Только почти годовой опыт жизни бок о бок с прекрасной Ванадис позволил Тору достойно пройти испытание Сигюн, мучимой борьбой совести и здравого смысла.

— Он... он...

— Ну!

Она глубоко вдохнула, будто собираясь броситься в воду, и выпалила:

— Под сердцем он носит дитя. 

Тор не произнёс ни звука, и Сигюн, шумно выдохнув, продолжила:

— Месяц назад его тело во сне приняло форму йотуна. Он сказал, что увидел себя изменённым, с огромным животом. То, что находилось внутри, было большим и толкалось, очень сильно и болезненно.

Ободрённая молчанием, она торопливо продолжила выкладывать всё больше и больше подробностей:

— До того он не менял форму очень долгое время, потому ничего и не замечал. Никто и сейчас не замечает — когда он ас, то по нему ничего не видно. Только форму держать ему всё сложнее, а значит скоро правда откроется, а этого, по мысли Локи, нельзя допустить...

Тор продолжал молчать лишь по одной причине: если бы он открыл рот, то небо бы упало на землю. Гнев, который овладел им, было ни с чем не сравнить. Ни разу в жизни он не испытывал подобного бешенства. 

Когда Сигюн закончила свой рассказ, то уставилась на него большими глазами, ёжась и изо всех сил прижимая к себе пытающийся улететь вместе с ураганным ветром плащ.

В темноте Тор с трудом мог разглядеть её лицо. Кажется, она побледнела. Но если бы она умерла, ему и тогда было бы плевать.

— От... откуда ты знаешь так много?

— Принц Локи — мой друг. — Она втянула голову в плечи. — А ещё я целительница, он спрашивал меня, знаю ли я, как избавить его от... от плода. 

— А ты знаешь?

Она покачала головой и ещё сильнее обхватила себя руками.

— Нет. Ни в библиотеках. Ни у мудрецов. Никто не знает, как избавить йотуна от нежеланного плода. Оно и так огромный грех. Про йотунов же вообще мало кто что знает.

— Кто отец?

Она шагнула к нему, обхватила двумя руками за талию. Хлопающий алый плащ накрыл их обоих с головой. 

— Свадильфари, конечно, — крикнула она ему в лицо, но он еле-еле расслышал.  
_  
Свадильфари, конечно..._

И только тогда Тор осознал, что вокруг них ревёт буря. 

Когда он поднял Мьёлльнир, тысячи молний связали небо и землю сверкающими нитями, похожими на молодые ветви Иггдрасиля — мирового ясеня.

Тор не пытался утихомирить грозу — дал ей отгреметь во всём неистовстве своего гнева. Дождь пролился на землю сплошной стеной, затушив начавшиеся пожары, затем прекратился так же неожиданно, как и начался.

Недалеко от того места, где стояли Тор и Сигюн, появился круг из выжженной травы и спёкшегося песка. В хаосе линий угадывались требуемые руны.

Схватив Сигюн за руку, Тор вошёл в центр круга. С волос и одежды обоих лила вода, размывая знаки.

Подняв мокрое лицо к небу, Тор крикнул:

— Хеймдалль, открывай мост, — и через мгновение Ванахейм остался позади вместе с вонью залитых водой, но ещё тлеющих углей.

* 

Сигюн не привыкла путешествовать по радужному мосту — едва не свалилась, когда они оказались в Асгарде. Тор аккуратно поставил её на ноги, отвёл в сторону, держа за плечо.

На самом деле, если б у него сейчас спросили, с кем он вернулся из Ванахейма, то вряд ли прозвучало хотя бы имя: все помыслы Тора принадлежали Локи и только ему.

— Позаботься о ней, — бросил он Хеймдаллю и тотчас вернулся на место, откуда полагалось уходить в другой мир. — Открывай мост в Йотунхейм.

Ничего не произошло.

Тор через плечо внимательно посмотрел на Хеймдалля и сказал:

— Я отправляюсь за Локи, приведу его назад. Никому ничего не говори. Открывай мост.

— Ты мог бы взять с собой воинов. Вольштагг, Огун и Фандрал с радостью бы пошли за тобой даже в Хельхейм.

Тор на миг прикрыл глаза. Гнев вновь нарастал с неистовой силой. 

— Открывайте мост, благородный Хеймдалль, — прозвучал женский голос. — Господин знает, что делает.

Звук поворачиваемого ключа позволил Тору выдохнуть чуть спокойней.

— Мы будем ждать тебя... вас обоих, — сказал Хеймдалль.

— Мы вернёмся. 

* 

В доспехах Тор не мог замёрзнуть даже в Йотунхейме. Все следы дождя немедленно испарились, стоило лишь пожелать, тело окутало достаточное, чтобы выжить, тепло.

Тусклое солнце висело у линии горизонта, освещая неприглядный пейзаж: снег, скалы, груды льда и камней. Повертев головой, Тор заметил шпили дворца и пошёл напрямик, выбирая места посветлей и даже не пытаясь скрываться. А зачем? Вспышка света наверняка привлекла внимание всех, имеющих глаза, а грохот — имеющих уши. Хорошо, если стук сердца и аромат горячей крови не толкнут желающих пообедать начать охоту.

Говорили, йотуны не брезговали и своими менее удачливыми соплеменниками в голодные годы. А после Великой Войны голодными в потерявшем источник силы Йотунхейме стали все года, без исключений. Так говорил отец, и у Тора не было причин ему не верить.

Он перепрыгивал с одного нагромождения камней на другое, внимательно поглядывая по сторонам, и по въевшейся привычке не думал о Локи. Хотя поразмыслить и хорошенько стоило, ведь пока дальше «найти Лафея и узнать у него, где Локи» планы не простирались. 

Уходить из Йотунхейма будет нужно. Вопрос: куда?

Перепрыгнув провал, зияющий тьмой, Тор тяжело вздохнул: вернуться в Асгард Локи вряд ли согласится. Его желание избавиться от... от последствий визита в постель Свадильфари объяснимо, как и причины попыток скрыть случившееся ото всех. Не ясно одно: какого проклятого йотуна Локи пошёл сюда один, без помощи и поддержки?

Вопросами, наподобие: «Как, йотунова мать, это вообще могло произойти?», Тор не задавался. Ни к чему. Куда больше его волновало другое. «Мне он должен был всё рассказать», — повторял он про себя, позабыв, что всего час назад наслаждался покоем Ванахейма и имени Локи даже мысленно не желал произносить.

Чем ближе Тор подходил к дворцу владыки Йотунхейма, тем сильней становился страх, что Локи уже мог пострадать или что он откажется уходить. В проклятое йотуново упрямство и гордость верилось больше, чем в то, что Лафей обидит сына. И дело, разумеется, не в родственных чувствах: Локи — принц Асгарда, только сущий безумец рискнёт напасть на него и тем самым вызвать гнев Всеотца.

Дверей, в которые стоило стучать, не нашлось. В тронном зале, если развалины были именно им, кроме обжигающе холодного ветра и колючих снежинок, летящих в лицо, Тор никого не обнаружил. 

— Эй! — заорал он во всю мощь лёгких. — А ну выходи!

Одновременное появление со всех сторон значительно превосходящего по численности противника Тор оценил как первую победу. Горящие алым глаза, мощь тел и ледяные клинки испугали бы кого угодно, но не его.

Он покрутился на месте, разглядывая йотунов, но ни один из них не походил на Лафея. Пришлось позвать царя второй раз. 

— Выходи, Лафей. Или хочешь лишиться своих людей? Я пришёл с миром за тем, что принадлежит мне. — Тор ещё раз огляделся кругом. — Отдай мне Локи, и я уйду. 

Вкрадчивый низкий голос ответил ему откуда-то сверху:

— Будущий папаша пожаловал?

Тор не стал возражать: разве сейчас это имело значение?

— Где он? Что с ним? — потребовал он у появившегося из густой тени царя. — Верни мне его!

Лафей неприятно рассмеялся:

— А то что?

— Разнесу здесь всё, не оставлю камня на камне. Убью всех, ты будешь последним и позавидуешь первым, если не скажешь, где Локи и что ты с ним сделал.

Лафей больше не смеялся. Он смотрел на Тора с непонятным выражением на уродливом тёмно-синем лице, и глаза его светились.

— Хорошая речь, будущий правитель. Жду не дождусь, когда ты уже взойдёшь на престол. Интересно будет посмотреть, сколько времени тебе потребуется, чтобы отвратить всех союзников от Асгарда.

Тор поднял молот повыше. Все эти разговоры-уговоры начали его серьёзно утомлять.

— Где Локи?

Лафей оскалился:

— Так вон же он. Забирай, а то мне смотреть на него уже надоело. Уж больно уродлив.

Тор во все глаза всматривался в ту сторону, куда махнул рукой Лафей, но, кроме полуразрушенной стены и сугроба, ничего не видел.

— Ты лжёшь! Где он? Что ты с ним сделал?

— Гляди внимательней, будущий смотритель за всеми мирами. Или твоё зрение такое же острое, как и твой ум?

Тор зарычал, сдаваясь растущему гневу:

— Заткнись!

Но сколько Лафей ни смеялся, как Тор ни щурил глаза, часть каменной стены и снег оставались камнями и снегом без следа присутствия человека. 

— Покажись, Локи.

Просьба, произнесённая шёпотом, осталась безответной.

Лафей издевательски посмеивался, и надежда увидеть Локи начала казаться глупым розыгрышем, но Тор, крепко сжимая Мьёлльнир в руке, пошёл обследовать то, что выглядело пустотой. 

Когда до стены оставалось шагов пять, а Тор погрузился в снег по колено, раздался тихий голос:

— Стой. 

Тор моргал и щурился, пытаясь разглядеть Локи, но видел только камни и снег. Он так и не понял, как и откуда тот появился — это произошло мгновенно. 

В ужасе Тор отступил на шаг назад. Потом принялся сдирать с себя плащ.

Локи стоял по грудь в снегу и, похоже, был совершенно гол. Его когда-то белая кожа заиндевела до синевы, волосы, брови и ресницы покрывал снег. Увидь Тор такого аса — решил бы, что тот замёрз насмерть.

Но Локи доказал, что жив, разомкнув бесцветные губы и негромко прохрипев:

— Уходи.

Плащ, который Тор попытался накинуть на его плечи, он не принял:

— Не мешай. Не лезь в то, чего не понимаешь.

Тор шумно выдохнул:

— Пошли со мной.

— Я никуда отсюда не уйду. Тем более с тобой. — Ресницы опустились, скрывая выцветшие до цвета льда глаза.

То, чего Тор больше всего боялся — случилось. И он совершенно не понимал, что делать и — ещё меньше — что происходит. Конечно, легче всего было вытащить Локи из сугроба, закинуть на плечо и потащить домой, но очевидно сам Локи совершенно не горел желанием отсюда уходить. 

— Не дури, Локи. За тобой пришёл тот, кто виновен в твоём состоянии, так что твой долг — идти с ним. Избавь Йотунхейм от своего присутствия.

Тор никогда не думал, что Лафей придёт ему на помощь, но это произошло.

На Локи, очевидно, вмешательство отца такого сильного впечатления не оказало.

— Я не уйду, — прохрипел он. — Точнее уйду, но только когда ты сделаешь то, что должен.

Теперь Тор понял, почему Локи упрямится: он всё ещё надеялся на помощь своего отца... или матери — кто поймёт этих ледяных великанов.

— Ты уйдёшь, и уйдёшь немедленно, — жёстко ответил Лафей. — Никто в Йотунхейме не станет тебе помогать. Ты не такой, как мы, и срок слишком велик. Я не желаю, чтобы Всеотец явился сюда в гневе выяснять, как погиб его сынок. И уж тем более я не хочу, чтобы он увидел меня с ножом над твоим трупом. Ты не взвалишь на меня и весь Йотунхейм ответственность за свои ошибки. Потому ты уйдёшь. И сдохнешь где-то там, на руках этого дурака, но не в Йотунхейме. 

— Эй, полегче. С Локи всё будет хорошо!

Лафей фыркнул.

— Да, да, с тобой, Локи, всё будет хорошо. Родишь ему. Будете жить втроём — ты, он и что-то. Хотя если это что-то вас сожрёт, я не удивлюсь.

Локи открыл глаза. Теперь показавшиеся ярко-зелёными, они смотрелись слишком живыми на мертвенно-бледном и местами даже синем лице. 

Тору вспомнилась поднятая из могилы вёльва — та и то выглядела получше. Впрочем, её бессмысленные пророчества были ничуть не мудрее слов будто впавшего в детство Локи:

— Я никуда отсюда не уйду, пока ты мне не поможешь, отец.

Лафей прикрыл сверкающие красным глаза.

Тор смотрел в его уродливое лицо, скривившееся в злобной гримасе, и движения рук разглядеть не успел. Снег взвился в воздух, слепя глаза, а когда осел, Тор увидел перед собой совершенно голого Локи, скованного льдом с головы до ног. 

— Забирай, — Лафей когтем указал на ледяную статую, — и убирайся немедленно.

Тор присмотрелся к стройному телу Локи, его впалому животу и скукожившемуся от холода члену — даже в малой степени мужчина перед его глазами не походил на «носящего под сердцем дитя». Тор даже помахал ладонью перед плоским животом Локи, но только разогнал падающий снег. Хотелось верить своим глазам и ощущениям, а не бреду, который упорно несли несколько йотунов и целительница, возможно, повредившаяся разумом в ночь смерти проклятого Свадильфари.

— Чего ты ждёшь? — рявкнул Лафей. — Такой сильный маг быстро освободится от ледяного заклятия. Хочешь ловить его по всему Йотунхейму или драться с ним? Или ума не хватает даже на то, чтобы увидеть, что он не в себе?

Тор подошёл к Локи вплотную, завернув в плащ и аккуратно примерившись, взвалил на плечо. Очень хотелось верить, что лёд не сделал тело Локи хрупким, но осторожность в любом случае не могла помешать.

— Что-нибудь полезное скажешь? — спросил он Лафея. — Сын всё-таки, разве не жаль?

Тот отвернул голову, будто не слышал вопроса, и Тор, осторожно ступая, пошёл к выходу из полуразрушенного дворца.

— Отнеси свою ношу отцу. Один мудр, знает, что с этим дураком делать. Может, его ещё удастся спасти.

Тор не стал отвечать: раскрутив молот, поднялся в воздух и полетел к тому месту, где Хеймдалль мог открыть для них мост. Ледяной панцирь Локи хрустел и крошился, и Тор надеялся, что успеет вернуться домой до того, как оковы рухнут.

Повезло. 

Никогда ещё Тор так не радовался, как прижимая к себе всё ещё неподвижного Локи и крича:

— Хеймдалль, открывай мост!

* 

Полёт между мирами показался как никогда долгим. Абсолютная чернота и мириады звёзд в ней в этот раз не захватывали дух; прижатое к груди тело менялось, а Тор не мог даже голову вниз опустить, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит с Локи.

В живот что-то толкнулось, что-то сильное. Лицо Локи стало светло-синим, глаза вспыхнули кроваво-алым.

— Потерпи. Я помогу тебе, — последние слова Тор договаривал, уже оказавшись на радужном мосту. 

Приземлились они крайне неудачно: оба покатились по полу, в последний миг Тор успел себя удержать, на вытянутых руках навис над лежащим на спине Локи.

Теперь Тор мог его рассмотреть, и одного взгляда хватило, чтобы немедленно приказать:

— Превращайся.

По лицу Локи прошла судорога — и ничего.

— Превращайся! — Тор спиной чувствовал присутствие Хеймдалля и Сигюн, их взгляды — никто не должен был увидеть Локи таким!

У него вновь не получилось: глаза лишь на мгновение изменили цвет, а затем вновь вспыхнули алым.

— Не подходите, даже не смотрите сюда! — крикнул Тор.

Он тоже не смотрел, точнее старался не смотреть, но взгляд так и тянуло вниз. То, что находилось в огромном животе Локи, вновь толкнулось — и внутренности Тора скрутило в узел, замутило.

— Сигюн, брось мне свой плащ... И не подходи, кому я сказал! — Одной рукой подтащив к себе упавший неподалёку ком чёрной ткани, Тор негромко спросил: — Ты сможешь приподняться?

Локи не ответил и вообще выглядел вялым, безразличным. Неясно, то ли он не понимал, что ему говорили, то ли не желал подчиняться. 

Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Тор ударил его по щеке, вложив в удар силу не большую, чем необходимо, чтобы вправить мозги на место. Кожу мгновенно обожгло промораживающим до кости холодом; голова Локи дёрнулась.

— Ты сможешь приподняться?

— Да. — Локи оскалился. — Я не болен.

— Хорошо. — Про «не болен» Тор собирался подумать позже. — Все вон!

Хеймдалль попытался что-то возразить. 

— Вон!

Только когда они остались одни, Тор приподнялся и помог Локи сесть. 

Плащ Сигюн оказался мал.

Локи издевательски засмеялся — ну точь-в-точь как его проклятый отец. Тору захотелось ударить его второй раз, и он сжал обожжённую холодом руку. Боль помогла справиться с закипающим бешенством. Он молча вытащил из-под Локи собственный алый плащ — его размеров едва-едва, но хватило, только ноги остались обнажены.

Теперь, когда взгляд не возвращался каждый раз к огромному животу, Тор смог сосредоточиться.

— Твой ребёнок...

— Это не ребёнок, — оборвал его Локи.

Тор снова сжал кулак.

— А кто?

— Я не знаю.

— Его отец — Свадильфари. Он растёт в тебе, связан с тобой. — Живот под алой тканью заметно дёрнулся, и Тор дополнил список: — И он жив... Так кто же это, если не ребёнок?

Локи опустил голову и долго молчал, так долго, что терпение Тора едва не лопнуло.

— Я пытался остановить это. Много раз, разными способами. Иногда мне казалось: получилось, но оно упрямое, каждый раз выживало. — Локи поднял взгляд, без преувеличений достойный называться страшным. — То, что было вначале, изменилось. И... у него нет разума, Тор. Единственное, что мне точно удалось: изгнать его душу. Тело должен был вырезать Лафей, но отказался — а я его на коленях молил.

Тор внутренне содрогнулся от ненависти, которой повеяло от Локи.

— Он мне не помог. Он. За это. Ответит. 

Длинные чёрные когти заскребли по полу, и Тор предложил тихо: 

— Лафей сказал, что Всеотец... отец может помочь тебе. Он знает как.

— Лучше убей.

— Но он сможет помочь!

Локи промолчал. Подняв руку, он с необыкновенным вниманием принялся рассматривать свою ладонь, поворачивая её то так, то этак.

— Не получается, — наконец сказал он. — Я не могу измениться. — Он посмотрел Тору в глаза. — Тебя мне о помощи тоже на коленях просить? Или достаточно будет того, что я сижу на полу?

Тор знал, что обратиться к отцу будет разумней, безопасней, проще — снимет с него ответственность за жизнь брата, наконец, но Локи хотел сохранить тайну по вполне понятным причинам. Тем же самым причинам, которые в своё время заставили Тора промолчать об истинном виновнике смерти Свадильфари.

— Тебе достаточно сказать, что ты готов принять мою помощь. Не надо просить, я сам помогу, — Тор тяжело вздохнул, — помогу, чем могу. Я же не Всеотец, я не всесилен.

Локи рассмеялся.

— Не оправдывайся. Что ты болван, способный лишь махать кулаками, я и так знаю.

— Лестное мнение. — Тор встал в полный рост.

— Цени. Тебе я никогда не лгу, — с видимым удовольствием сказал Локи, глядя на него снизу вверх. У него даже глаза засияли, но длилось это недолго — до следующего толчка того, кого он отказывался считать ребёнком. — Мне нужно убежище. Место, где я бы смог дождаться, когда то, что во мне, само не оставит меня. И мне нужно...

У Тора сердце сжалось от следующих слов Локи:

— Ты поможешь мне встать?  
__  
Он настолько слаб?  
  
— Посиди пока, — сказал Тор. — Я поговорю с Сигюн, скажу, какие вещи она должна будет собрать, договорюсь, чтобы Хеймдалль открыл для нас мост, а потом ещё раз, уже для Сигюн. И не спорь, нам понадобится её помощь... И придумай какое-то объяснение для отца, если тебя долго не будет, оно наверняка понадобится.

— Один знает, что я в Альвхейме, изучаю редкие манускрипты в их прославленных библиотеках. Он поймёт, если, увлёкшись, я там задержусь. — Бледно-синее лицо Локи вновь скривилось, как от боли.

Тор старался, но не мог не думать, как чувствовал бы себя на его месте. И правда «лучше убей».

— Если Хеймдалль попробует сказать нет, — прошипел Локи, — то передай ему, что не стоит разочаровывать Всеотца, вываливая на него знания обо всех _наших_ ошибках.

* 

Тор знал только одно достаточно безопасное место вдали от Асгарда. Конечно, можно было вернуться в Ванахейм — но верить, что Ванадис станет хранить молчание, мог только дурак. А Тор дураком не был, пусть кое-кто считал по-другому.

Мидгард Локи не нравился, но других вариантов он не предложил, так что Тор отправился туда, где прошлый раз лечил душевные раны. Устроив Локи в своей прежней пещере и попросив никуда не сбегать, он пошёл искать подходящее убежище.

Местные жители были суровыми молчаливыми людьми, не сующими без спроса нос в чужие дела — это Тор прекрасно помнил. Пройдя знакомым маршрутом, он очутился у дома, который, терзаясь скукой, помогал строить годы назад. 

Как он и думал, возводить закончили без него. Вот только хозяина на месте не оказалось: может, в такую погоду он предпочитал места потеплей? Мидгард зимой напоминал Тору Йотунхейм — не такой холодный, конечно, зато снега намного больше — тяжелее ходить.

Тор сбил замок с крепкой деревянной двери. Внутри оказалось неплохо: не царский дворец, но куда уютней пещеры. В кладовке нашлись овощи и вяленое мясо — не самое плохое на вкус; в камине горкой лежали дрова — их Тор сразу же растопил. В шкафах обнаружилось чистое бельё. На кухне — множество ящичков с какими-то крупами. 

— Сигюн разберётся, — буркнул он, расчихавшись над небольшой банкой с горьким, в пыль смолотым серо-коричневым порошком.

Пора было отправляться за Локи. 

— Замёрз? — спросил Тор, увидев, как тот дрожит.

— По сравнению с Йотунхеймом, здесь даже слишком тепло. Ты нашёл...

— Я нашёл для нас дом. Хозяев нет и не будет: я нагоню метелей, здесь ещё полгода никто не пройдёт и не проедет. — Он подошёл к Локи. — Нам придётся лететь. Я должен взять тебя на руки до того, как раскручу Мьёлльнир.

Локи подчинился беспрекословно, и это испугало больше огромного живота, в котором (как выяснилось при близком контакте) кто-то изо всех сил лягался.

— Всё будет хорошо, — не слишком уверенно сказал Тор, начиная раскручивать молот. 

— Нечего сказать — лучше молчи, умней будешь выглядеть, — огрызнулся Локи, и Тор облегчённо выдохнул. Уж лучше сносить его злость, чем быть свидетелем слабости.

Локи ворчал, разглядывая их временное жилище, а Тор улыбался. С той же улыбкой он, устроив Локи на кровати в самой просторной комнате на втором этаже, носил ему воду, мясо, тёплые одеяла и подушки.

За окнами стемнело, огонь, разожжённый в камине, живым светом согрел синеву лица Локи и смягчил выражение глаз. Если не замечать узоров на коже, то таким Локи очень напоминал себя аса.

— Зачем ты это делаешь для меня? — спросил он негромко. 

Тор, сидящий на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати, повернулся к Локи всем телом, но тот упорно продолжал наблюдать за игрой огня в камине. 

— Ты мой брат. Разве я могу бросить тебя в беде?

Локи злобно оскалился, и воспоминание о тёмноволосом зеленоглазом красавчике исчезло, не выдержав испытания реальностью.

— Я бы бросил.

Тор недолго помолчал:

— Но когда я убил... ты знаешь кого, то ты мне помог.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, болван. Я делал всё, чтобы спасти себя. Не тебя! И как можно быть таким наивным? — Локи откинулся на подушки и уставился в потолок. — Если бы Всеотец узнал всё в подробностях, как думаешь, скольких сыновей он бы изгнал?

— Ты йотун. Ты можешь быть как женщиной, так и мужчиной. С чего бы ему разочаровываться в тебе из-за того, что ты — это ты?

— С того, что он хочет видеть во мне только аса. 

— Он хочет? Или этого хочешь ты?

Локи замолчал. Казалось, бурлящей в нём злостью можно было выстудить весь Мидгард до состояния ледовых пустошей Йотунхейма.

— Я ненавижу тебя. 

— Я помню. — Тор вздохнул и поднялся на ноги.

— Куда ты? — немедленно спросил Локи. — Тебе же так нравится правда. Ну вот, я сказал, и что, ты уже бежишь от меня?

— На закате я должен встретить Сигюн. Пора. — Тор ещё раз вздохнул. — Постарайся... постарайся хотя бы на время забыть о ненависти ко мне. Хорошо?

Локи закрыл глаза. Одеяла, которые он на себя натянул, ещё больше подчёркивали изменения, произошедшие с его телом.

— Потом, — мягко заговорил Тор, — ты покажешь мне, как сильно меня ненавидишь. А пока объявим мир?

Локи не ответил, но и его выразительного молчания хватило, чтобы на сердце стало чуть легче.

* 

Если бы не Сигюн, то они бы убили друг друга — Тор в этом ни капли не сомневался. С каждым днём Локи выглядел всё хуже, говорил то слишком тихо, то кричал, от смены его настроений и капризов можно было сойти с ума. 

Сигюн доставалось меньше — точить когти Локи предпочитал на Торе. 

Никогда они столько не ссорились. Тор уже тысячу раз пожалел, что назвал Локи богом лжи. Тот буквально расцветал, скармливая Тору правду за правдой (или то, что он считал правдой, или то, что он пытался за неё выдать). Речь шла не только об их отношениях — всем родственникам, друзьям и знакомым досталось. 

Особенно часто Локи любил поболтать о Сиф.

— Когда ты не смотришь в её сторону, у неё становится взгляд, как у коровы, которую ленивая хозяйка забыла подоить. Вот только корова давно бы мычала, а эта дурочка мучается и молчит — мечтает, чтобы ты сам догадался и пришёл к ней... подоить. 

— Она не дурочка. Она отличный воин и верный друг.

— Именно. Для женщины она слишком бесхитростна и проста. Для мужчины — слишком женщина, с этими её мечтами о любви, которая придёт сама, внезапно прискачет на белом коне, а лучше — ворвётся в окно, оседлав молот. — Локи хохотал до тех пор, пока не закашлялся. — До чего ж жалкое зрелище эта её вера, что такой дурак, как ты, догадается...

Часть про дурака из-за частного повторения Тору уже несколько поднадоела, и он решил возразить:

— Я знаю о её чувствах. А она знает, что я знаю.

Локи склонил голову к плечу.

— Вот как.

— Да. Она женщина, достойная того, чтобы её по-настоящему любили. Ей не нужен случайный человек рядом.

Локи махнул рукой.

— Да, да, это я уже понял... Ты просил её выйти за тебя?

Тор моргнул.

— Откуда ты...

— А что, неплохая мысль, — прервал его Локи. — Какая пара на троне — два бесхитростных дурака, больше всего любящих хорошую драку! Тем бы и занимались, и скоро Асгард, обескровленный постоянными войнами, достался бы любому желающему с зачатками мозгов.

— Она мне отказала!

— Я удивлён... Возможно, не такая уж она и дура. Хотя, конечно, дура. Кто отказывается от любви могучего Тора?

— Ты, — рыкнул Тор. 

— Что?

— Ты отказался от моей любви.

Локи уставился на него с такой злобой, что удивительно, как кожа не задымилась под его взглядом.

— А то была любовь, да? Вот то жалкое, ничтожное, похотливое...

— Да. Она и сейчас...

Локи засмеялся. Он так хохотал, что кровать заходила ходуном.

— ...есть, — досказал Тор, и терпение его лопнуло. — Я пришлю Сигюн, — рявкнул он уже от двери.

Увы, но Тор знал: самое большее через полдня придётся вернуться, чтобы вновь выслушивать ехидные колкости успевшего отдохнуть и набраться новых сил Локи.

* 

Через две недели Тор со щемящим чувством потери вспоминал об их словесных баталиях. 

Силы совершенно оставили Локи, черты лица обострились, глаза ввалились. Его кожа почти перестала обжигать холодом — теперь он всё время горел в лихорадке. Единственное, что он требовал, помимо воды — тепла.

Эту ночь Тор просидел возле него, не отлучаясь ни на минуту, и не услышал от Локи ни единого слова, хотя тот не спал.

Локи умирал. Тор видел это в чертах его лица, слышал в ритме дыхания, чуял в сладковатом запахе, пропитавшем воздух. 

— У женщины, когда она готовится произвести дитя на свет, в теле происходят определённые изменения, по которым сразу видно: срок подходит. У Локи таких изменений нет, — сказала накануне вечером Сигюн, когда они с Тором были наедине. — Я осматривала его: кости таза, молочные железы — ничего. Только живот всё больше, и тот-кто-внутри пинается очень сильно.

Теперь все они называли мучителя Локи «тем, кто внутри». На нормального ребёнка настолько беспокойное создание совершенно не походило. Тот-кто-внутри убивал Локи — и Тор ненавидел это создание всеми фибрами души.

Перед рассветом Локи попросил попить, и Тор немедленно выполнил его просьбу.

— Нам надо кое-что обсудить, — начал он разговор, который оттягивал сколько мог, но надежда, что Локи станет лучше, оказалась напрасной. — Не притворяйся, что спишь.

Локи закрыл глаза.

— Больше ждать нельзя, — продолжил Тор упрямо. — Твоё тело не готово само исторгнуть плод — так сказала Сигюн. Я думаю, что и не будет готово — мы все надеялись зря. Тот-кто-внутри уже вырос и сейчас медленно убивает тебя.

— Так вырежьте его.

— Ты слишком слаб, ты можешь не пережить. Позволь мне позвать отца...

— Нет.

Тор набрал воздуха в грудь:

— Самое большое горе — это потерять тебя. Если я позволю тебе уйти в сумрачный мир, отец не простит меня. Я сам себя не прощу.

Локи молчал очень долго. Тор даже подумал, что он заснул.

— Ты добр ко мне. Добрее, чем я мог ожидать.

— Локи...

— Нельзя было разочаровать тебя больше, чем я уже это сделал.

Тор шумно выдохнул. В груди разливалась боль: лучше б Локи и дальше молол чушь своим ядовитым языком, чем говорил так, как сейчас — открыто и искренне, будто прощаясь. Он перестал защищаться, перестал ершиться словесными колючками — и это пугало больше, чем огромный живот, в котором ворочалось нечто.

— Я не разочарован, — тихо сказал Тор. Он не знал, что ещё сказать, как утешить и одновременно заставить Локи бороться.

— Ты бы видел себя... Смотришь, как на дохлого Свадильфари. С такой... с такой отвратительной жалостью. Брезгливо отводишь глаза. Лишний раз боишься даже взглядом коснуться.  
__  
Взглядом коснуться? Брезгую?..  
  
Тор протянул руку и переплёл их с Локи пальцы. Кожу обожгло болью, но её нельзя было сравнить с той, от которой переворачивалось всё внутри.

— Пожалуйста, брат. Я приведу отца — он спасёт тебя, он может всё.

Локи отвернул голову.

— Ты такой дурак, — прозвучало спустя немалое время.

Тор ждал ещё каких-то слов, сидел и смотрел на Локи, смотрел и смотрел, лаская взглядом спутавшиеся чёрные волосы и длинную бледно-синюю шею, острую скулу и ввалившуюся щеку, пока до него не дошло, что если медлить и дальше — спасать будет некого. Если Локи выживет, то когда-нибудь он простит; не простит — не так важно, главное — выживет.

* 

Хеймдалль откликнулся на первое же требование открыть мост, так что домой Тор попал без каких-либо приключений. 

— Приветствую, хранитель. В Асгарде всё спокойно? — спросил Тор, сразу же направляясь к выходу.

Хеймдалль ответил на приветствие и вытащил меч-ключ из замка. 

— Если то, что я видел в Мидгарде — правда, то лучше б тебе поспешить.

Пришедшее вдруг видение выгибающегося, кричащего от боли Локи заставило Тора приостановиться и во все глаза уставиться на невозмутимого Хеймдалля. 

— Что-то случилось, после того как я ушёл оттуда?

— Нет. Не теряй времени зря.

Тор кивнул и, крепко сжимая Мьёлльнир в руке, прибавил шагу.

— Удачи, — пожелал Хеймдалль ему в спину. — Она тебе понадобится.

— Она нам всем понадобится, — ответил Тор, ступая на сияющий мост. 

Мидгард и страхи Локи остались позади, и Тор не знал, как оценить собственное безумие и медлительность. Ведь ещё ночью до него дошло: ждать дальше — рисковать потерять Локи навсегда. Но он тянул время, разглядывая и запоминая черты лица, уговаривал и объяснял, надеясь достучаться до пораженного лихорадкой разума. И всё это вместо того чтобы, оставив Сигюн за сиделку, немедленно вернуться в Асгард и, подняв отца с кровати, потребовать помощь. Да, так и надо было поступить — но он сглупил, как и всегда, когда дело касалось Локи. Только сейчас ценой глупости могла стать его жизнь. Думать об этом было невыносимо — и Тор предпочёл вообще ни о чём не думать. Он должен успеть.

Он уже начал раскручивать Мьёлльнир, когда услышал: 

— Всеотец знает.

— Что?

Хеймдалль тоже вышел на мост и теперь стоял, обеими руками сжимая рукоять сияющего всеми цветами радуги меча.

— Я — хранитель радужного моста и слуга владыки Асгарда. Когда царь задаёт мне вопросы — я отвечаю, — невозмутимо ответил он.

Тор нахмурился. 

— Как давно он задал тебе тот вопрос, на который я просил не отвечать?

— Три дня минуло, как вы ушли в Мидгард.

Так давно... И отец ничего не предпринял.

Тор ещё больше нахмурился. Многие ли отцы смогли бы смириться с тем, что их _сын_ носит под сердцем ребёнка или, что вероятней, чудовище? Гнев Одина был бы объясним, как и желание отказаться от Локи — но Тор не хотел верить в худшее. Он верил в доброту и мудрость отца, и всё же во время полёта ко дворцу сомнения его не отпускали. Жизнь в скучном Ванахейме приучила Тора к размышлениям, а пикировки с Локи — к привычке сначала несколько раз всё обдумать и только затем говорить: непозволительная роскошь для воина, который, чтобы выжить в бою, должен действовать на отточенных многократными тренировками инстинктах.

Увидев отца в открытой галерее, где золотые статуи героев-богов сверкали в ослепительном величии вечной славы, Тор опустился на землю и торопливо пошёл вперёд, всей душой надеясь, что нарушенное Хеймдаллем слово поможет сократить время на объяснения. Локи, несомненно, сказал бы, что он наивный дурак, но Тор был согласен называться дураком хоть всю жизнь, только б его надежды оправдались делами.

— Насколько всё плохо? — спросил отец, обойдясь без приветствий, будто они встречались не далее как за завтраком, а не почти год назад.

— Он умирает, — сказал Тор. И только затем, увидев изменившееся лицо отца, он понял, что вот так просто и без экивоков открыл. Пусть Локи — кровь от крови, плоть от плоти тысячу раз проклятого Лафея, но и Одину — тоже сын.

Потерев кулаком лоб, Тор попытался исправить впечатление от своих слов — но в итоге ляпнул лишь то, что вертелось на языке:

— Он может умереть, если ты не поможешь. Пожалуйста. Как угодно накажи — только потом. 

Отец махнул рукой: не до наказаний.

— Целители?

— Без толку. С нами Сигюн — одна из лучших целительниц, но и ей не удалось ничего сделать.

— Насколько он слаб? — задал отец вопрос, слишком похожий на тот, что уже задавал.

Тор нахмурился.

— Не удержит и чашку с водой.

— Так чего ж ты столько ждал?! 

Тор мог бы многое сказать. К примеру, что если уж отец обо всём узнал, так почему не вмешался? А если б они вообще не решились просить его о помощи? Но сейчас было не время для таких разговоров.

— Поспешим, — сказал он и, подумав, добавил: — Позже — что угодно, хоть изгнание, хоть пытка.

— За мной.

Они шли какими-то коридорами, тайными лестницами, так что от неожиданных поворотов, спусков и подъёмов кружилась голова. Тор ненавидел каждый шаг, уводящий его в сторону от прямого пути к умирающему в Мидгарде Локи. Но отец упорно шёл вперёд, не обращая внимания на расспросы и не объясняя, куда они так спешат.

У массивных дверей стояла стража — больше, чем обычно бывало даже у тронного зала. Судя по звуку, они находились где-то на нижних уровнях дворца.

— Жди здесь.

Тор проклинал себя за то, что столько медлил, уповая на чудо. Надо было сразу пойти за помощью и не слушать никаких уговоров, забыть обо всех обещаниях — и спасти любой ценой. Гордость за жизнь — не цена. Нарушенное слово за жизнь — не цена. Ничто не цена за жизнь Локи.

Дверь приоткрылась, когда Тор готов был на стенку лезть от бездействия и тревоги.

— Иди сюда, сын.

Он вошёл в зал, чьи истинные размеры терялись во мраке. Сводчатый потолок, ступеньки, уходящие во тьму, и шум шагов стражи. Хранилище — место, где он должен был побывать только перед возведением на престол.

Отец стоял в паре шагов от входа и двумя руками держал ящик с толстыми полупрозрачными стенками. Изнутри исходило голубое сияние, от мощи того, что источало странный свет, гудело в голове.

— Берись за вторую рукоять. На счёт три мысленно представь место, куда мы направляемся.

Их окружила тьма и мириады звёзд, а затем — стены знакомого дома. «Как это возможно?» — спросил себя Тор, и тут же всё перестало иметь значение — Локи кричал так, что кровь стыла в жилах.

* 

Тор ворвался в спальню первым, отец — сразу за ним. 

— Ему стало хуже! — Это Сигюн могла и не говорить. 

На постели извивалось нагое тело. Одеяло сбилось в ногах, подушка упала по пол, чёрные когти скребли по стене, оставляя в мягкой древесине глубокие борозды, рвали в клочки бельё. Раздутый живот выглядел страшно: было видно, как внутри отчаянно бьётся тот, кому пришла пора появиться на свет, но кто лучше б вовсе не рождался. Очередной удар пришёлся одновременно и в бок, и по центру, и у паха, так что живот заходил ходуном, — и Локи выгнулся, хрипя от боли.

Когда его чуть отпустило, когда он смог открыть глаза и увидел отца, стоящего рядом с Тором плечом к плечу, то вой, рвущийся из открытого в муке рта, захлебнулся. 

Несколько мгновений царило безмолвие, но не тишина — Локи, не останавливаясь, яростно драл стену когтями, его ноги дёргались, пальцы поджимались.

— Проклятый предатель.

Тор слышал, что словами можно убить, но сейчас впервые поверил, что это — правда.

— Отец спасёт тебя, — попытался он оправдаться, но Локи только закатил глаза.

Наверное, он бы спорил и дальше, бросался словами и жалил, жалил своей ненавистью, но тот-кто-внутри ему не позволил. От сильнейшего толчка живот вновь заходил ходуном, и от крика Локи заложило уши.

Тор оглянулся.

Отец стоял истуканом, его лицо будто превратилось в деревянную маску. Вряд ли Один сознавал, что слеза катится по его морщинистой щеке. Наконец он оторвал взгляд от кровати и сказал:

— Не будем терять время зря.

Они одновременно шагнули вперёд, не сговариваясь, выдвинули кровать на центр комнаты. Из-за разыгравшегося бурана за окном стало темным-темно, и Сигюн зажгла все свечи, какие смогла найти.

Локи продолжал кричать. Если не кричал, то хрипел — и это было много страшнее, а когда замолкал, то сердце и вовсе уходило в пятки. 

— Локи, лежи смирно. Тор, держи его за плечи, — приказал отец. 

Но когда Тор протянул руку, то услышал: 

— Надень рукавицы. Тебе будут нужны здоровые руки, чтобы помочь брату как следует.

Увидь Локи его в рукавицах рядом с собой, тотчас сказал бы: «Брезгуешь», потому Тор ни разу их и не надевал, лучше уж терпеть ожоги на коже. Но сейчас послушался отца беспрекословно.

А Локи — нет. Его терзала страшная боль, но большей мукой, как видно, было лежать таким, какой он есть, перед отцом. Локи попытался сбежать: начал вырываться, сползать с кровати. Стоило вернуть его на место — и захрипел, принялся отворачиваться, пытаясь спрятать лицо.

Тор не знал, что делать, как успокоить его. Локи совсем обезумел, но и в безумии оставался верен себе. Сколько раз он повторял, что смерть — лучший выбор, чем вмешательство отца. И теперь Тор видел — Локи не лгал. Он жаждал смерти за то, что его видели таким, каким он сейчас был.

Отец, кажется, понял.

Тор держал вырывающегося Локи за плечи и грудь, прижимал локтем руки, когда ладонь отца опустилась на спутавшиеся чёрные волосы отвернувшего лицо Локи.

— Потерпи, мой мальчик. — Вроде бы и голос у отца не дрожал, но у Тора сердце сжалось, стало трудно дышать. — Всё будет хорошо. Ты справишься, мы справимся вместе.

Локи резко замер. Его грудь вздымалась бурными рывками, ниже Тор старался не смотреть.

— Вот так. А теперь постарайся лежать смирно. Я помогу тебе.

Потом отец спросил у Сигюн об обезболивающем.

— Я дала всё, что у меня было. Больше — нельзя. 

— Тогда неси инструменты.

Тор растерянно взглянул на отца. Впервые ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, он не к тому обратился за помощью. Словно малый ребёнок, он побежал к отцу, когда понял, что дело плохо, привёл его сюда, думал... Эх! Да ничего он не думал. Он верил, что Всеотец может всё, надеялся, что он исцелит Локи одним своим присутствием. Но время шло, Локи становилось всё хуже, а чуда не происходило.

Так, может, и не произойдёт?

Сигюн выбежала за дверь, и Тор спросил тихо:

— Может, надо было позвать ещё целителей? Вдруг у кого-то их них опыта больше?

Локи вновь дёрнулся под его руками, попытался прохрипеть: «Нет, нет...», и успокоился, стоило отцу сказать:

— Подобное никому не приходилось делать. Наш Локи — единственный и неповторимый. Да и нет никого, кому бы я сейчас доверил встать с ножом над его телом. И не нужно чужим глазам видеть то, что здесь произойдёт. Я всё сделаю сам.

Помолчав, он сказал:

— Прости меня, сын, за ту боль, которую я причинил и причиню тебе.

Локи дышал хрипло и шумно и вряд ли понимал, что ему говорят. Когда его огромный живот вновь дёрнулся, отец сказал:

— Кричи, — и Локи заорал так, что Тор перестал слышать что-либо иное, даже стук собственного сердца в ушах.

Когда Сигюн закончила мыть живот Локи, отец сел поверх его бёдер и взял в руку клинок. Сигюн встала рядом, по её лицу текли слёзы, но руки, держащие коробку с инструментами и готовые помогать, не дрожали.

Отец провёл ладонью по животу Локи, и тот-кто-внутри ответил многочисленными пинками.

— Постарайся не двигаться, сынок.

Локи почти совершенно затих, только из горла продолжал рваться отчаянный скулёж, над которым, очевидно, он был не властен.

— Держи крепко, — одними губами приказал отец.

В следующее мгновение он вспорол живот Локи. Из открывшейся раны брызнула кровь: обагрила руки отца и попала на лицо Сигюн. Локи уже даже не кричал — он едва слышно хрипел, его закатившиеся глаза совершенно почернели, тело спазматически дёргалось.

А отец продолжал орудовать ножом, погружал руки внутрь тела Локи.

Наконец Сигюн приняла клинок из рук отца, подтолкнула ближе застеленный простынями низкий крепкий столик — и на него отец сгрузил вытащенный из Локи сине-бордовый дёргающийся мешок. Следующим движением отец перерезал связывающую Локи и рождённого им пуповину.

Тор никогда не считал себя слабаком, но сейчас комната закачалась у него перед глазами. Даже в самом страшном кошмаре он не видел подобного ужаса. 

Локи лежал тихо, дышал — если дышал — беззвучно, его кровь залила всю постель и капала даже на пол, его внутренности были открыты взгляду. Там что-то дёргалось, но всё реже и реже, грудь едва поднималась.

Трясущимися руками Сигюн подала коробку, из которой отец вытащил большую иглу с вдетой в ушко золотой нитью. 

— Займись ребёнком, — приказал ей отец, и Сигюн, всхлипнув особенно громко, поставила инструменты на пол у постели и потащила столик с беспокойно ворочающимся на нём мешком из комнаты.

Отец шил. Вгонял иглу в тугую плоть, протаскивал нить, вновь втыкал... Грубые стежки кое-как скрепили части живота Локи между собой. Растянувшейся кожи было слишком много, как и крови, как и бьющего в ноздри запаха свежего мяса. 

Тор продолжал прижимать плечи Локи к постели только потому, что в голове отложилось: это его забота, он должен. Но смысл? Какой смысл удерживать того, кто даже не дышит? В чьём обмякшем, совершенно безвольном теле не осталось сил ни для сопротивления, ни для чего?

Он умер.

Умер.

До Тора доходило долго, но когда дошло...

— Тор! Хватит выть! Держи Локи за плечи!

Пощёчина обожгла щеку.

— Он умер.

— Это не так. — Отец стоял перед Тором, вся его одежда, руки, даже лицо были в крови. — Держи его. Не дай ему навредить себе. 

Тор посмотрел на отца, как на безумца. Попытался сказать, что Локи не дышит, что всё, всё кончено, они убили его своим «лечением» — без толку, отец не слушал.

Он поднял с пола небольшой ящик, сияющий синим светом — тот самый, который помог им так быстро добраться до Мидгарда. Тор, лишь бы не смотреть на мёртвого, изувеченного ими Локи, наблюдал за тем, как играют синие всполохи внутри полупрозрачного куба. Сердце билось ровно — и это удивляло больше всего. Как так — Локи мёртв, а мир остался прежним? Вдох, выдох, мгновение тишины, и вновь вдох... В голове вспыхивали и сгорали дурацкие мысли. И в груди не болело. Будто ничего, совершенно ничего не изменилось.

— Держи его крепко, — услышал Тор словно издалека.

Отец поднёс сияющий куб к ногам Локи, а затем пронёс над всем телом — очень медленно, особенно задержавшись над животом, затем остановился над грудью и, наконец, приблизился к голове. 

Тело Локи охватило искристое синее пламя. Владеющая им стихия была невероятно мощна — полёт через миры к Мидгарду потребовал несравнимо меньших сил.

Напоследок отец на мгновение прижал яростно светящийся куб ко лбу Локи.

Только тогда Тор оценил предупреждение «держи крепче». Локи, только что казавшийся горящим синим пламенем мертвецом, рванулся из его объятий с силой тысячи воинов, а от его крика зазвенело в ушах. Яркий свет ослепил глаза: огоньки свечей дружно взвились и затрепетали длинными искрящимися нитями, из камина вверх по стене потекла рыжая река и, затянув весь потолок бурлящими огневоротами, пролилась жгучим дождём.

Тор держал неистовствующего Локи, как если бы от этого зависела его жизнь, и впервые ощущал, что его силы не беспредельны, сейчас их может и не хватить.

Всё кончилось так же внезапно, как и началось: синее свечение будто втянулось под кожу Локи, и тотчас безумие оставило его. В тот же миг свечи и дрова догорели дотла, и комната погрузилась в почти полную тьму. 

Свет Тору был ни к чему. Прямо под его ладонью билось сердце Локи, частое дыхание вздымало его грудь, доказывая главное — жив!

Рухнув на колени, Тор прижался лбом к влажной горячей щеке. В то, что Локи жив, поверить было неизмеримо легче, чем в его смерть. А вот пережить радость оказалось сложнее, чем горе. От слабости дрожало всё тело, дыхание вырывалось толчками, в голове не осталось ни одной мысли.

Сорвав с себя мешающие рукавицы и закрыв бесполезные сейчас глаза, Тор гладил и гладил стройное сильное тело — всё, куда мог дотянуться. Кожа была не бугристой, а гладкой и нежной, не обжигала, выдавая в невидимом пока Локи аса. На подтянутом животе не оказалось ни одного шрама.

Как бы там ни было — отец лучший из лучших целитель. Кошмарные воспоминания об окровавленном клинке и по локоть погружающихся в тело Локи руках стремительно таяли.

— Позаботься о Локи, Тор. Перенеси его отсюда... не знаю... куда-то, — раздался голос отца.

— А ты?

— Моя помощь требуется ещё кое-кому. — Раздались тяжёлые шаги, дверь хлопнула. 

Всё кончилось.

Понимание накрыло Тора волной безграничного облегчения. Захлебнувшись абсолютным восторгом, он сгрёб Локи обеими руками, прижал к себе, баюкая, как младенца, принялся целовать. Щёки, губы, подбородок, нос, лоб. Тор покрывал лицо, шею и грудь быстрыми поцелуями, и на недовольное пыхтение, попытки освободиться, отвечал новыми поцелуями и одним, но множество раз повторенным словом:

— Жив!

* 

За окном сплошной стеной повалил пушистый белый снег — и в комнате значительно посветлело. Тор огляделся кругом: сдвинутая со своих мест мебель, разбросанные подушки и одеяла, постель вся в крови, тёмные пятна и разводы на полу, следы копоти на стенах и потолке, и посреди полного разгрома — Локи — живой и здоровый, с сияющей даже в полумраке кожей, к которой, казалось, не могла пристать никакая грязь. 

Локи спал сном младенца или праведника, и пусть не был ни тем, ни другим, Тор расплылся в улыбке.

Здесь его брату было не место.

Он встал и, подготовив всё, перенёс крепко спящего Локи в соседнюю комнату — в свою постель.

Уложить его на свою подушку, накрыть своим одеялом, коснуться волос, приоткрывшихся губ, ощутить, как согревает пальцы тёплое дыхание — Тор едва не задохнулся от счастья: «Локи выжил и будет жить, остальное — неважно».

Он не знал, сколько просидел на краю постели, просто глядя на то, как Локи дышит, и вновь запоминая прекрасные черты его лица. Прекрасные — иного слова было не подобрать. Тёмные ресницы, чёткий рисунок бровей, ровный нос, тонкие губы, благородная линия скул и упрямая — подбородка. 

Тор смотрел и смотрел, никак не мог насмотреться.

«Жив!» — сказал он себе, сжимая руку Локи. Тонкие длинные пальцы, узкая ладонь, выразительные костяшки, чётко и сильно бьющийся на запястье пульс — ему нравилось в Локи всё. Его брат был жив и прекрасен, но главное — жив.

* 

Ресницы Локи затрепетали, и Тор задержал дыхание. Он был уверен: у отца всё получилось, но хотел увидеть разум в глазах Локи, услышать осмысленную речь из его уст. Захочет злиться, проклинать, ругаться — пусть клянёт, только б оставался собой. Чего Тор точно не ждал, так это благодарности за спасение. Нет, не ради неё он делал, что делал, а теперь сидел на краю кровати и держал ладонь Локи в руках.

— Предатель.

Как ни жаль, Тор не ошибся — Локи переполняла ненависть, змеиным шипением отражалась в голосе:

— Мерзкий предатель. Я ненавижу тебя!

Локи вырвал у Тора свою руку, рывком сел на постели. Его взгляд обжигал, будто льдом.

Тор прищурился: прозрачные то ли голубые, то ли серые глаза Локи привлекли внимание куда большее, чем ожидаемые несправедливые слова. Брат вновь изменил свой вид. Или... Ведь превратился он сразу, как только синий свет впитался под кожу. В тот миг его терзала такая боль — нет, тогда ему точно было не до мыслей о красоте.

Не обращая внимания на ураган яростных слов, Тор протянул руку, большим пальцем провёл по скуле Локи, заставил его поднять подбородок выше. 

Льющий из окна свет обрисовал лицо Локи — узнаваемое, очевидно его, но всё же другое. Черты казались более гармоничными. И глаза, глаза точно были совершенно другие: не зелёные, не серые, не голубые — они меняли оттенок, когда свет под другим углом падал на лицо Локи. 

Хлёсткий удар по руке и злобный оскал вынудили Тора отпустить подбородок Локи.

— Ты можешь вернуть себе истинный облик? — спросил он, пропустив мимо ушей очередные ругательства. — Хотя нет... Не спеши, вдруг, если ты обернёшься в йотуна, то это причинит тебе боль.

Он вспомнил грубые стежки, кое-как стянувшие распоротый живот, и потряс головой:

— Нет, нет, даже не пытайся.

Локи, к его удивлению, послушался без пререканий. Некоторое время он сидел на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, мял край одеяла в ладонях и молчал. 

— У меня не получается, — услышал Тор: ну вот, стоило только про себя похвалить брата. — Что вы сделали со мной? Моё тело ощущается по-другому.

Локи ощупал себя, обеими ладонями провёл по груди, похлопал по животу. Похоже, он только сейчас осознал, что освободился от бремени. 

— Я... — пробормотал он, а затем вытянул руку перед собой, принялся разглядывать её, поворачивая то так, то эдак. — Я не могу измениться... Я... Как я выгляжу?

— Прекрасно. 

Так оно и было — Тор никогда не видел более красивого аса.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — в свою очередь спросил он.

Локи кинул на него полный подозрений взгляд из-под ресниц, и Тор, желая успокоить, погладил его по голому плечу. Кожа показалась ему прохладной, а пристальный взгляд Локи — потемневшим от гнева. С сожалением Тор убрал ладонь с его тела.

— Ты не замёрз?

— Дай мне встать, — грубо ответил Локи.

Вставал он медленно, первые шаги были неуверенными. Наготы он не стеснялся — да и к чему? Не после того, что было. Он мог сколько угодно ходить здесь голым — ему ничего не грозило. Тор испытывал только одно чувство — огромное облегчение, не отрывал глаз от Локи по одной причине — напоминал себе, что всё кончилось и брат жив-здоров. Кроме того, он стал ещё красивее, чем прежде, но Тора это не слишком-то волновало.

— У тебя блестят глаза, — обвиняющим тоном сказал Локи. Он остановился напротив Тора, скрестил руки на груди. — Ты что, плакал?

— Ты выжил, — ответил Тор. Странно, что такое надо объяснять. — Ты жив, — тихо повторил он себе, и волна умиротворения вновь омыла сердце. Тор глубоко вздохнул. — Жив.

— Ты предал меня. Позвал отца. Позволил ему увидеть меня таким... таким...

Тор встал и, шагнув вперёд, притянул трясущегося от гнева Локи в объятия.

— Ты жив, — повторил он то единственное, что имело значение. Ненависть, обида, страхи Локи значения не имели. Как и его дрожь и попытки вырваться. — Надо было привести отца раньше. Ты так нас напугал. Я видел тебя мёртвым, но ты... ты жив.

Локи рванулся из его объятий, но Тор не позволил — прижал к себе ещё крепче. Противостоять ему на равных Локи не мог. А что пробовал — Тор покачал головой, снося удар голой ногой в защищённую доспехами голень, — говорило о том, что пока не только тело, но и разум Локи оставались слабыми, как у новорождённого.

Ему бы отдохнуть, а не драться. Тор так и сказал, чмокнув Локи в макушку.

В ответ пришлось услышать о себе многое, очень многое: и «предатель», и «сволочь», и «гад». Но для Тора каждое слово Локи казалось слаще музыки. Закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, он прижимал к себе плюющегося оскорблениями брата и ждал, когда острое щемящее чувство в груди поутихнет и слёзы счастья перестанут жечь глаза.

— Ответь мне! Что ты молчишь? — Локи уже кричал.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Тор, погладив его по голой спине. — Я счастлив, что ты жив. М-м-м... Ты ещё не замёрз стоять на полу босиком? Может, оденешься?

Локи застонал — отчаянно, хрипло, сквозь зубы, — и Тор, зарывшись пальцами в волосы на затылке, прижал его щеку к своей щеке. 

Дверь скрипнула. Тор бросил взгляд поверх плеча Локи и аккуратно развернул их обоих, так чтобы скрыть наготу брата широкой спиной и плащом.

— Одевайся. Пришёл отец.

Через миг к его щеке прижимался уже холодный металл: Локи надел всё, включая рогатый шлем, даже перчатки натянул. Тор легко похлопал его по спине.

— Молодец.

Странно всё же, чего Локи так злится?

Повинуясь приказу отца, Тор оставил брата одного в центре комнаты.

Пауза длилась.

Некрасивый румянец раскрасил щёки Локи, вскоре всё его лицо заалело. Сначала он пытался стоять, гордо распрямив плечи, потом опустил не только взгляд, но и голову, как-то съёжился. Стыд, страх, сожаление, обида, но больше всех — безграничный стыд: Тор чувствовал эмоции брата, как собственные, и больше не мог их выносить.

Он подошёл к отцу, коснулся его руки.

— Не надо так. Он уже достаточно наказан тем, что произошло, — сказал он и замолк, натолкнувшись на тяжёлый взгляд отца.

И всё же вмешательство помогло.

— Скажи мне, Локи, — произнёс отец тихо, — то, что ты хочешь сказать. 

Локи затрясло. 

— Я не хотел, чтобы так случилось... Я не знал, что делать... — хрипло заговорил он, спотыкаясь после каждого слова, а затем вдруг согнулся, прижимая руки к животу. — Я пытался, но не сумел убить ни его, ни себя. Мне так жаль...

«...что я не сдох» повисло в воздухе.

Тор рванулся вперёд, но отец опередил его. Быстрым шагом он подошёл к содрогающемуся в беззвучных рыданиях Локи и прижал его к груди. Рогатый шлем исчез, и Локи уткнулся лицом в плечо отца, а затем ещё и вцепился в него обеими руками, комкая плащ.

Обнявшись, они стояли так очень долго. Локи сначала дрожал, затем постепенно затих. Отец гладил его по голове большой ладонью, говорил что-то. Похоже, что-то простое, что говорят детям, по неразумности навредившим себе и терзаемым болью.

Возможно, Тор сейчас и был здесь третьим лишним, но ни за какие блага, ни за какие наказания не согласился б уйти. Он стоял у двери, в полутьме, смотрел на отца и брата, слегка завидовал их близости и любил их обоих всем сердцем. Локи выжил, отец его простил — этого было довольно для счастья.

* 

— Нет, — сказал Локи и разорвал объятия. Он пятился от отца, пока не дошёл до постели и не сел на неё. — Нет, — повторил он полным ужаса голосом.

Тор недоумённо уставился на отца. Что он сказал Локи? Чем так напугал?

— Это твоя ответственность, сын. 

— Оно... оно выжило?

— Да, он жив, — кивнул отец. — Так что ты скажешь? Готов ли ты лицом к лицу встретиться с последствиями своих поступков?

Тор вдруг понял: речь шла о том-кто-внутри, о ребёнке. За всё время он ни разу не вспомнил о нём, отец же... да, он же тогда говорил, что ему надо ещё кое о ком позаботиться. Вот, видно, он и позаботился о том, кого вырезал из тела Локи — только не так, как Тор думал.

— Почему ты его не убил? — спросил Локи.

Тор тоже хотел это знать.

— В рождённом тобой божественная природа, он вечен — как весь мой род. Он плоть от плоти, кровь от крови мой внук, — отец говорил веско, каждое слово будто выстраивало крепкий мост к реальности, о которой ни один из его сыновей не подумал.

Локи провёл ладонью по лбу, по волосам. Он тяжело дышал.

— Оно должно было умереть. — Его рука, лежащая на колене, затряслась. — Оно бездушно, оно... Оно должно умереть!

— Изгнать его душу — это тоже был твой выбор, сын, — безжалостно сказал отец. — Как бы ни было больно и стыдно, ты должен уметь принимать последствия своих действий. Ты должен нести ответственность за свой выбор, иначе никогда не научишься правильно выбирать. Иначе никогда не будешь достоин стоять у вершин власти.

Локи вновь закрыл глаза ладонью. Только его тяжёлое судорожное дыхание разбивало воцарившуюся тишину.

— Я не могу.

— Ты хочешь сказать, Локи, что я зря надеялся увидеть в тебе сына, во всём равного Тору?

— Я... я... — Локи так и не окончил фразу, махнул рукой. Его лицо совершенно побелело.

— Так ты согласен, сын?

Локи дрожа кивнул.

— Сигюн! — отец повысил голос и с какой-то необыкновенной теплотой добавил: — Заходите.

Дверь снова скрипнула. Тор смотрел на Локи, потому, только увидев ужас на его лице и как он вскочил, чтобы через мгновение вновь рухнуть на постель, повернул голову к новоприбывшим.

Сигюн придерживала широко распахнутую дверь, на пороге стоял жеребёнок. Гнедой до последней шерстинки. С алыми глазами. На восьми покачивающихся тонких ногах. 

Тор бы тоже сел, было б куда.

Локи захрипел.

— Не смей пугать его! — властно приказал отец и позвал: — Слейпнир, иди-ка сюда.

Жеребёнок переступил доброй половиной своих многочисленных ног, цокая копытами по деревянному полу, прошёл пару шагов и встал, покачиваясь.

Тор не мог бы сказать, что жеребёнок уродлив — он просто был другим, совершенно особенным, не похожим ни на что или кого во всех девяти мирах. И он, что несомненно, был жеребёнком. Восемь ног — вот кто терзал Локи, пинаясь и лягаясь. Всё сходилось — и при этом не укладывалось в голове.

— Убейте его, — прохрипел Локи.

Отец разочарованно покачал головой.

— Я считал тебя сильнее, сын.

— Убей...

— Замолчи! Так ты отказываешься признать моего внука?

Локи рассмеялся. Он смеялся всё громче, громче и громче. Потом затих.

— Это животное, — сказал он мягко, будто говорил с безумцем. — Это животное, разве ты не видишь?

Отец скривился, глядя на Локи, покачал головой.

— Кое-кто говорит, что цверги — черви, альвы — бабочки, а йотуны — свирепые хищники, настоящие дикие звери. А что думаешь ты... сын?

Губы Локи задрожали, лицо вспыхнуло.

— Не сравнивай, отец, — сказал Тор и, обойдя улегшегося на пол жеребёнка, сел на кровати рядом с Локи. — Цверги, альвы, йотуны — разумны, в главном они — такие же, как и мы.

— Ты тоже считаешь, что Слейпнира, раз он бессловесен и не похож на нас, нужно убить? — поинтересовался отец.

Тор вздохнул и взял Локи за руку, для аса — удивительно холодную.

— Нет. Но я понимаю страх Локи. Никто не заслуживает быть обесславленным званием рождающего лошадей... Как и имеющего сына от чистокровного йотуна.

Усыновив Локи, отец так и не объявил, что тот — его родной сын от Лафея, так что Тор знал, куда ударить. И удар достиг цели.

— Ты прав, Тор, — признал отец и произнёс гораздо тише: — Скажи-ка мне, Локи, как ты в мыслях называл того, от кого понёс? Я не спрашиваю у тебя его имя, только то, что ты о нём думал.

Локи поднял голову, потом вновь отвернулся. Тор успел заметить его болезненный взгляд.

— Жеребцом. Я называл его жеребцом.

— Ещё, — потребовал отец.

— Только проклятым жеребцом, чтоб в царстве Хель ему мучиться вечность! — Локи затрясло. 

Поймав на себе взгляд отца, Тор услышал:

— Хорошо, что не змеёй подколодной... Ты маг, Локи, как ты мог вести себя столь неразумно? Как мог забыть, что мысль главенствует над материей?

Локи ничего не ответил, только ещё больше сжался, и Тор переплёл их пальцы. Локи не стал вырываться — и то хорошо.

Жеребёнок вновь поднялся на ноги и тем самым привлёк внимание отца.

— Ты уже успокоился, Локи? Готов взять ответственность на себя? Ты будешь заботиться о Слейпнире?

— Я не хочу его видеть, никогда!

Тор и не ждал другого ответа, а вот отец казался по-настоящему огорчённым. Что хуже, он решил об этом прямо сказать:

— Я разочарован твоим выбором, Локи.

Локи ничего не ответил, постарался никак не показать, как сильно ударили по нему слова отца, но его выдала задрожавшая рука и сведенные напряжением пальцы. Больше Тор не сомневался — притянул Локи к себе за талию и крепко обнял. Сопротивления не было, наоборот, Локи носом уткнулся Тору в шею, согрел её тёплым влажным дыханием.

Отец покачал головой.

— Сын, — сказал он, — думай, что делаешь, и помни о данной мне клятве.

Тор не ответил. Ему не о чем было помнить — в отношении Локи он не давал отцу иных клятв, кроме как защищать. Да и не было в его поступке ничего, кроме желания поддержать Локи.

Уведя за собой Сигюн и Слейпнира, отец ушёл. Даже когда за ними закрылась дверь, Локи не отстранился. Он влажно и жарко дышал в шею Тору, обнимал за талию и явно не желал менять положение их тел.

— Пора возвращаться в Асгард, — тихо сказал Тор, когда Локи совершенно успокоился в его объятиях. 

— Ты тоже разочарован мной?

Тор не думал над ответом и мгновения: 

— Я люблю тебя, брат, и никому не позволю причинить тебе боль.

Локи вздрогнул, и Тор прижал его к себе ещё крепче. Спешить было некуда, впереди простиралась вечность, и Локи, переживший смерть, воскрешение и самый огромный позор, который только можно себе представить для мужа, имел право вести себя так, как вёл сейчас.

«Это не слабость, — думал Тор, гладя брата по содрогающейся спине, — это доверие. Я никогда его не предам. И Локи, уверен, тоже».


	4. Вы оба рождены царями

Тор пересёк пустынный в это время дня тронный зал. Остановившись у первой из золотых ступеней, ведущих к трону, он опустился на одно колено и склонил голову.

— Говори, Тор, — позволил отец.

— Я прошу освободить меня от поста хранителя Ванахейма. — Не услышав в ответ ни слова, Тор продолжил: — Также прошу не судить меня строго за нарушение приказа никуда не отлучаться от места службы. 

— Ещё ты забыл о нарушении моего категорического запрета кому бы то ни было посещать Йотунхейм. Да и вновь спускаться в Мидгард тебе никто не позволял.

Тор вздохнул. 

— Я виноват и прошу о снисхождении — чрезвычайные обстоятельства...

— Замолчи. И встань. Подойди ко мне, сын.

Тор поднялся по ступеням, остановившись на последней. Отсюда стало заметно, что бледность отца — не игра света и тени, а страшная усталость или даже болезнь. У его рта пролегли суровые складки, потемневшая кожа и мешки под глазами не красили вид.

— Что там Локи? Со дня возвращения он никуда не выходит из своих комнат и даже не спускается в трапезный зал.

— Я слежу за тем, чтобы он ел и спал хоть немного. Остальное, — Тор вздохнул, — надеюсь, его исцелит время. Ты ведь сам так говорил, помнишь?

Отец раздражённо махнул рукой.

— Всё я помню. Не думал, что мне доведётся видеть в своём ребёнке столь постыдный страх и безответственность.

— Ты несправедлив к Локи... — начал было Тор, но отец стукнул посохом в пол.

— Ещё хуже — наблюдать за твоим потворством капризам и слабостям, растущим из бесстыдного вожделения к брату.

— Ты несправедлив ко мне.

— Что, скажешь не так?

— Я люблю Локи как брата, забочусь о нём в меру того, что мне позволяет его гордость. — Выдержав испытующий взгляд отца, Тор добавил с кривой улыбкой: — С ним сложно поладить, ещё сложнее — помочь, зная, что он не моей помощи жаждет.

— А чьей? Чьего участия он ждёт?

Тор с удивлением уставился на отца.

— Твоего, конечно. Ты же сам сказал, что разочарован им.

— Его выбором.

— Ты же знаешь Локи, — мягко возразил Тор. Возможно, впервые в жизни он играл роль миротворца и, как никогда, понимал важность каждого произнесённого слова. — Ему не надо говорить много, он сам додумает и сказанное, и то, о чём сказавший даже не помышлял. Ты признал, что разочарован его поступком. Он решил, что ты разочарован им. Он, — Тор перевёл дух, — после всего он безмерно стыдится себя. 

— И это всё он сказал тебе сам?

Тор вспомнил, как вошёл в покои Локи сегодня, совсем недавно и на обычное «доброе утро» получил болезненно-лихорадочный взгляд и злобное «разве».

— Он почти не говорит со мной. Не о важных вещах. Он... — Тор задумался надолго, но отец его не торопил: — Мне кажется, он хочет оттолкнуть всех, чтобы справедливо чувствовать себя отверженным и одиноким. 

Отец, всё это время сидевший сгорбившись, расправил плечи. Его взгляд смягчился.

— Не ждал услышать от тебя такие речи, Тор.

— Глупые?

— Вовсе нет. Прежде я не замечал за тобой попыток влезть в чужую шкуру и походить в ней.

Тор внутренне поёжился. Отец подобрал слишком точные слова: он и правда всё это время пытался представить, что стал бы делать, оказавшись на месте Локи. Даже мысленно носить такое бремя было тяжело. 

— Накажи его, — сказал Тор, — что угодно, только дай ему вновь почувствовать себя твоим сыном.

Каждый стук в дверь Локи встречал жадным взглядом, но когда понимал, кто именно пришёл его навестить, лихорадочное волнение сменялось обречённым спокойствием. Тор бы назвал его безразличием, но это было не так. Сегодня он пришёл позже обыкновенного, и Локи вылил на него столько словесного яда, что стало ясно — он всё-таки ждал, он боялся, что остался один — хотя, по его словам, и хотел быть один... Локи был Локи, в нём не было простоты. Внутри него царил хаос, и когда Тор осознал это, стало значительно легче выносить и его нежность, скрывающую гнев, и гнев, прячущий нежность.

Локи менял своё тело, являя миру множество масок, точно так же и его чувства защищали иллюзии и ложь. Тор понял это, когда Локи открыл ему своё сердце. Тогда, в мидгардском доме, насквозь пропахшем копотью и острым духом крови, Локи позволил ему смотреть на себя слабого, ранимого, выплёскивающего из себя чувства, как они есть. Тот момент доверия изменил всё — может, и не сразу, но до Тора дошло, каков его брат Локи, и теперь он знал, как смотреть на него, чтобы видеть скрытое под масками.

Имели значение только поступки, всё остальное — иллюзии, наглое враньё или тонкая ложь.

Сегодня, когда Локи проклинал его, Тор не сорвался в гнев. Он смотрел не на форму, а в суть, и видел страдание и страх. Глупо и бесчеловечно злиться на того, кто своими руками рвёт себя на части. Так что беснующемуся Локи Тор ответил просто: поймал в объятия, прижал к себе и дал время отдохнуть от игры в маски и ложь.

Нельзя сказать, что Локи был ему благодарен. Скорее всего, он до сих пор сожалел, что позволил посмотреть на себя настоящего. Но Тор не жалел ни мгновения, тем более что Локи беспокоился зря: понять принцип изменчивости не означало овладеть сутью изменяющегося. 

Ни один ас, как и ни одно создание других восьми миров, не превращал Тора в старателя, вынужденного снимать иллюзии слой за слоем, чтобы увидеть простую и ясную суть. Общение с Локи заставляло слишком много думать, к чему Тор не привык. Оно же завораживало и влекло к Локи больше прежнего, когда Тор видел в нём лишь неподдающуюся пониманию опасную и злую красоту.

Да, его брат был особенным. Тор кивнул, когда отец озвучил эту мысль.

— Считаешь, Локи будет благодарен тебе за совет наказать его? — с любопытством спросил отец.

— Он не будет благодарен. Он будет счастлив увидеть твоё неравнодушие.

— Ну что ж, Тор, сын Одина, поработай гонцом, приносящим дурные вести. Приведи сюда брата, и я назначу наказание вам обоим.

Тор склонил голову, принимая волю отца, а затем поспешил вон из тронного зала. Обещание, которое напугало бы любого в здравом уме, вызвало у Тора лишь счастливую улыбку. «Пойдём, отец хочет видеть тебя», — вот чем он порадует брата.

* 

«Надень полное парадное облачение», — посоветовал Тор разволновавшемуся Локи и был доволен, что догадался верно: отец встретил их во всём величии своей славы.

— Встаньте оба, — приказал он им, одновременно опустившимся на одно колено, — и идите за мной.

Они шли за отцом плечом к плечу. И если Локи не знал, куда они держат путь, то Тор вскоре догадался, и в его сердце поселилась тревога. Хранилище не посещали просто так: только царь имел доступ туда, где под строжайшей охраной находились самые ценные сокровища девяти миров. И лишь наследник царя перед самым становлением на царство должен был прийти туда вместе с отцом.

И пусть Тор любил Локи, ему заранее не нравилось то, что отец собирается нарушить порядок вещей и ввести в святая святых Асгардского царства двоих. Хотя, конечно, подобное доверие могло помочь изломанной гордости Локи подняться с колен.

Тор думал об этом, спускаясь за отцом узкими тайными лестницами, и слышал за собой шум шагов Локи. Выйдя из своих покоев, тот не произнёс ни слова, и Тор хотел спросить его: «Как ты?», одновременно начиная жалеть о том, что натворил.

Отец был столь же щедр на ласку, как и безудержен в гневе. Сейчас, желая облагодетельствовать Локи, он, возможно, допускал ошибку. Последние события заставили Тора пересмотреть своё отношение к отцу из «он всегда мудр» до «и отец может ошибаться».

Но предостеречь отца у Тора возможности не было. Тот бы не позволил принизить свою честь спором в присутствии Локи. Да и разве имел право Тор спорить?

— Мы пришли, — сказал отец, остановившись перед массивными дверями, охраняемыми двенадцатью стражниками с оружием наголо. — Отворяйте.

К двери подошли по двое с каждой стороны, чтобы с трудом сдвинуть створки с места. Прошлый раз они входили через одну половину двери, теперь всё обстояло куда торжественней, и внутри их встретила не полутьма, а свет множества факелов.

— Идите за мной осторожно. Никуда не сходите с дорожки, если не желаете умереть.

Тогда Тор не мог всё как следует рассмотреть — теперь же забыл о волнении и дурных предчувствиях, глядя кругом широко распахнутыми глазами. В хранилище находились действительно ценные и очень опасные вещи. 

Мёд поэзии — Тор слышал о нём и до истории с Бальдром мечтал, как и многие, познать, что значит говорить напрямую с Вселенной. Талант слагать стихи, истории и песни был не более чем побочным эффектом — главное действие мёда заключалось в том, что он навсегда истончал часть перегородки между одной личностью и множеством всех. Вкусивший мёда обретал возможность погружаться в общий поток образов, мыслей и чувств и, описывая увиденное, говорить созвучно многим сердцам. Недостойный мог обезуметь, услышав песню мира в своей голове, сильный же приобретал мудрость, в чём-то подобную той, за которую отец в начале времён отдал глаз. 

Тор знал всего несколько асов, кто посмел просить о вкушении мёда и кому отец позволил пойти этим путём — и всего одного, кто не просил позволения, а будучи несмышлёным юнцом, пробрался в хранилище и вкусил мёд, не считая по каплям. Говорили, впервые влюблённый и потому безрассудный Бальдр решил сразить сердце избранницы самыми изысканными стихами — и в итоге потерял всё.

Сын своего отца, второй у трона после Тора, Бальдр навсегда отринул войну и наотрез отказался с мечом хранить мир в девяти мирах. Он стал покровителем весны, цветов и животных, созданием миролюбивым и без предела восторженным. Отец не стал удерживать его порыв оставить Асгард, отпустил в Ванахейм и позволил жить на природе. Да и какой толк был удерживать в Асгарде того, кто ржёт, как лошадь, или пищит, как мышь, или шумит, как листок на ветру, а обычной речи то ли не понимает, то ли понимать не желает?

Отец, рассказывавший Локи о Мёде поэзии, не произнёс о Бальдре ни слова. А Тор впервые задумался, каково было отцу потерять среднего сына: того славили за ум, кротость нрава и воинское искусство. Конечно, силой никто во всех девяти мирах не мог тягаться с Тором, но в остальном брата отец выделял. И ещё неизвестно, кого из двоих отец бы решил возвеличить, если б не безрассудство влюблённого Бальдра.

Теперь же рядом с Тором стоял Локи и внимал каждому слову отца. Посветлевшее лицо, любопытство в глазах, сосредоточенное внимание; если ещё вспомнить о воинском искусстве, любви к пыльным книгам и всегдашнем стремлении к власти, то в Локи следовало в первую очередь видеть соперника. Но Тор не видел. Власть — это порядок, Локи — сам хаос, а отец слишком мудр, чтобы не заметить подобного противоречия. Подумав так, Тор забыл о волнениях, которые терзали его на пути к хранилищу.

Они перешли к следующей комнате. О своём копье отец мог рассказывать часами. Тору, среди всего оружия предпочитавшему молот, и Локи, любящему посох и ножи, пришлось внимать долгому восторженному рассказу отца о разящем Гунгнире. Усмехнувшись про себя, Тор подумал, что дай ему волю и чуть-чуть красноречия, и каждый в девяти мирах знал бы о силе Мьёлльнира и добытых им победах. Гунгнир славили больше только потому, что Всеотец любил рассказывать о былых битвах.

— Здесь когда-то хранился Мьёлльнир, — сказал отец, проходя мимо пустой ниши. — Я до сих пор безмерно горжусь, что тебе, Тор, пришлось по силам носить его. И в древние времена мало кому удавалось даже поднять наследие седых великанов. Ты был ещё младенцем, когда он уже был стар и выиграл множество битв. Не будь Мьёлльнира с нами, кто знает, удалось бы или нет одолеть ледяных великанов в сражении за Мидгард.

При упоминании йотунов Локи вздрогнул. Тору захотелось прикоснуться к нему, успокоить, и он с трудом подавил неуместный сейчас порыв.

Перед следующей дверью отец остановился и повернулся к ним обоим. 

— Столетия минули с тех пор, как Лафей попытался бросить вызов Асгарду. Йотунхейм и тогда был миром холода и мрака, но в его льдах нашлась сила, способная перебросить отлично подготовленные и хорошо вооружённые войска в Мидгард. 

— Так они прошли в Мидгард не по радужному мосту? — спросил Тор, хмурясь.

— Нет, конечно. Хеймдалль никогда не открыл бы мост для ледяных великанов без особого распоряжения. А я, как ты понимаешь, Тор, подобного приказа никогда бы не дал. Они воспользовались тессерактом — источником великой силы, чьих границ не дано познать никому в девяти мирах и за их пределами.

Локи нервно сглотнул, прежде чем спросил:

— Это отец... Лафей его создал?

— Хороший вопрос, Локи, но я так и не узнал у него ответа. Пойдёмте со мной.

Отец отворил двери, и они спустились по лестнице в длинную узкую комнату. У дальней стены стоял каменный постамент, на котором мерцал синим светом небольшой полупрозрачный куб. Тор сразу же узнал его: именно он исцелил Локи. Стена светилась, скрывая самого свирепого стражника во всех девяти мирах — Разрушителя. Тор много слышал о подвигах бездушной машины, но ни разу не видел её. То, что Разрушитель находился здесь, доказывало, что отец считает тессеракт главным сокровищем, достойным лучшей во всех девяти мирах охраны.

— Я признаюсь вам обоим, сказав это здесь, где никто не может подслушать, и прошу никогда и никому не передавать то, что вы узнаете от меня.

— Обещаю, отец, — сказал Тор, и Локи повторил слова клятвы за ним.

— Лафей вынес немало пыток, о жестокости которых, вспоминая сейчас, я сожалею, — заговорил отец, глядя прямо вперёд на горящий синим пламенем тессеракт. — Он дал клятву, что никогда не покинет Йотунхейм без моего позволения и не пошлёт вовне воинов, что выносит и вырастит моего ребёнка, если крайняя мера сломить его волю принесёт плод. 

Тор повернул голову, вглядываясь в лицо страшно побледневшего Локи. Так вот что связывало его отцов друг с другом, вот почему один относился к сыну с нескрываемой ненавистью, а другой терзался виной.

— ...Он даже согласился объединить наши рода по обычаям предков и тем самым объявить вечный мир между Йотунхеймом и Асгардом, но о тессеракте, как я ни пытал его, не произнёс ни слова. Он испытывал огромную боль, балансировал на грани между жизнью и смертью и продолжал упорствовать — мне пришлось отступить, оставив его обессиленным, но несломленным.

Отец замолчал, видно, вспоминая те времена. За его напряжённой позой чувствовались сильные чувства, но Тор ни за что не взялся бы их объяснять. Он надеялся, что ему никогда не доведётся принимать подобных решений.

— Как бы там ни было, тессеракт уже сотни лет находится здесь, в самом сердце Асгарда, и только однажды я снимал его с каменного пьедестала. 

— Зачем? — спросил Локи, и Тор удивился: возможно ли, чтобы он не помнил о случившемся в мидгардском доме?

— Тессеракт вернул тебе жизнь, Локи, — мягко ответил отец.

Локи стоял молча, закрыв глаза и склонив голову к плечу, будто пытаясь вспомнить, и, видно, что-то ему удалось: вскоре дыхание его сбилось и стало частым и хриплым. Никто не проронил и слова, ожидая, пока Локи возьмёт себя в руки.

— Не только. Он... он изменил меня, я теперь другой, не такой, как прежде.

— Я знаю, — отец шагнул к нему ближе и медленно, лаская, провёл рукой по щеке, — по моей воле теперь ты ас и тебе не надо прятать тело иллюзиями. 

— Но как такое возможно?

— Тессеракт не только и не столько оружие — он исполняет желания. И можно переправить армию через звёзды, насмерть заморозить целый мир или спасти жизнь умирающего бога. Всё зависит от желания того, кто им владеет. 

Отец посмотрел Локи в глаза, затем повернулся к Тору.

— Нет и не будет во всей Вселенной ничего опаснее тессеракта, как нет во всей Вселенной никого опаснее человека, ослеплённого безрассудными желаниями. Я хочу, чтобы вы оба поклялись мне, что не воспользуетесь им без крайней на то нужды.

— Оба? — переспросил Локи. — Но зачем клясться мне? Я ведь всего лишь... — Он горько усмехнулся. — На самом деле я всего лишь сын одного из чудовищ, которым матери пугают непослушных детей. 

Отец оборвал его:

— Забудь о том, что неважно. Ты мой сын, Локи. И я люблю тебя, как и Тора — моего первенца и наследника. Настанет день, когда один из вас будет защищать вселенский мир, став владыкой Асгарда.

— Но двоим не стать во главе царства, — упрямо возразил Локи. 

Отец покачал головой.

— Да, лишь один из вас взойдёт на трон, но вы оба рождены царями. Помните об этом, и несите своё бремя с честью. Власть — это не свобода творить, что угодно. — Он указал на тессеракт. — Это ответственность за каждый поступок, желание, даже мысль. Представьте, в какой хаос можно ввергнуть Вселенную, играя во всемогущих богов. Тебе понятно это, Тор?

Тор кивнул, когда отец устремил взгляд на него.

— А тебе Локи?

Тот ответил:

— Да... Я клянусь, что не воспользуюсь мощью тессеракта без крайней на то необходимости и буду хранить тайну его существования ото всех. 

Отец кивнул и повернулся к Тору, чтобы услышать такую же клятву.

Кажется, всё было сказано, но отец не спешил уходить.

— Лафей не забыл о тессеракте, и я могу поклясться — жаждет его заполучить. И не только Лафей — йотуны знают, что потеряли. Они оседлали звёзды, пробравшись в Мидгард и назад, когда бежали домой, потеснённые войсками Асгарда. Такое не забывается. Их ненависть стоит на том, что будь у них в руках тессеракт, и их мир перестал бы быть скованной льдом пустыней...

— Скорее, такими же стали бы другие миры, — тихо поправил Локи. — Не один из йотунов не боится льда. Лёд — наш... их дом.

— Да, ты прав, Локи, — отец кивнул и сказал с горечью: — Йотунхейм всегда будет угрозой Асгарду — даже не из-за ненависти побеждённых к победителям, а потому что мы вырвали у них сокровище, и удерживаем его у себя всё это время. И пусть пройдёт ещё тысяча лет, они не забудут, чего лишись. Наша война будет длиться вечность.

— Когда я стану царём, то истреблю их всех, — сказал Тор. Решение казалось ему единственно верным — пусть жестоким, зато надёжным.

— Мудрый царь никогда не ищет войны, — ответил отец и, помолчав, добавил: — Но он должен быть к ней готов. 

В молчании они вышли из хранилища, остановились, глядя на то, как стража закрывает массивные двери. Тору казалось, что разделённая тайна и ответственность связали их всех даже крепче, чем семейные узы. Он выдержал испытующий взгляд отца и с улыбкой принял хлопок по плечу. Он сам коснулся руки Локи и увидел, как тот поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза необыкновенно чистым и открытым взглядом. 

Идя вслед за отцом по тайным лестницам, слыша дыхание и шаги брата за спиной, Тор думал о том, что если бы ему представилась такая возможность, то он бы тоже обменял глаз на мудрость. Отец оказал доверие им обоим — и страхи, владевшие Тором в начале пути, превратились в уверенность, что всё у них будет хорошо, а Локи воспрянул духом, забыв об унижении и перестав ощущать себя отверженным. Так казалось Тору, и на его сердце наконец воцарился покой — а нет этого ощущения лучше. 

* 

После посещения хранилища Локи быстро вернул поведение, свойственное себе прежнему, и ясно дал понять, что не хочет вспоминать историю, едва не сломившую его.

— Нет, отец, — ответил он, когда ему предложили взглянуть на Слейпнира, устроенного с особой заботой в главной царской конюшне. — Поверь, я вынес из той истории урок, но моё право — забыть о столь неудобном последствии. Да и как я буду выглядеть, навещая жеребца? Или ты думаешь, что животное стоит родительского чувства? Моё слово — нет.

Тору, когда они остались наедине, он и вовсе заявил:

— Я ценю твою заботу, но хватит. Теперь прошу от тебя лишь одного: хранить всё в тайне.

— Мог бы и не говорить об этом.

Локи хмыкнул:

— Нет уж. Лучше я прямо скажу, чего желаю, обращаясь к тебе.

Тор на это ничего не ответил, только кивнул. Он разозлился, услышав очередной намёк на собственное простодушие, но любое проявление гнева только подтвердило бы правоту брата — и Тор предпочёл забыть об обиде, чтобы получить нечто большее:

— В ответ я скажу, что хочу от тебя. 

Локи опустил ресницы, на миг скрывая всё ещё кажущиеся такими непривычными серо-голубые глаза. Когда же Тор вновь поймал его взгляд, то подумал, что на тупоголового болвана Локи не стал бы смотреть с таким вниманием и... Тор не знал, как называется то чувство, что испытывал к нему брат, но снисходительности, которая так раздражала прежде, больше в нём не ощущалось.

— Я хочу просить тебя проводить время со мной и с моими друзьями.

— Ты считаешь это разумным?

Говорить с Локи всегда было интересно, и Тор хотел продолжить те беседы, которые они вели в мидгардском доме, хотел смотреть в выразительное лицо брата и слушать его речи, пытаясь догадаться, что за ними стоит. Никто из друзей, людей простых и честных, не мог дать Тору того, что давал Локи, весь состоящий из загадок и противоречий. Одно его присутствие прогоняло скуку, и Тор не желал потерять ту большую дружбы близость, которая появилась между ними. 

Пусть между ними не могло быть любви, о которой когда-то так страстно мечталось, они могли научиться ладить друг с другом как братья. Ведь могли же — Тор знал, что ради Локи сумеет справиться со своим влечением. Да оно и почти не беспокоило его в последнее время. Как можно желать того, к кому и прикоснуться страшно? Нет, нельзя, не сломать бы.

— Обещаю, что не стану смущать тебя больше ненужными нам обоим признаниями. Давай попробуем начать всё сначала.

Локи знакомым жестом прикрыл глаза — видно, опять посчитал услышанное невиданной глупостью.

— Ты слышал, что сказал отец. Он назвал нас равными, а это значит, что мы соперники. Соперники — не друзья, — сказал он медленно, будто говорил с дураком.

Вместо того чтобы дать подзатыльник, Тор потрепал его по волосам.

— Ты же не думаешь, что отец соперничества от нас хочет? Если так, то это ты дурак, Локи, сын Одина. — Он почувствовал себя победителем, глядя в вытянувшееся лицо брата. — Приходи ко мне вечером, посидим, выпьем мёда, поболтаем о ерунде... И не спорь. Не всё ж время корпеть над пыльными книгами.

Насвистывая, Тор ушёл, оставив за собой поверженного, но не врага. 

С тех пор каждый вечер к кругу друзей, собиравшихся в покоях Тора, присоединялся и Локи. Да и днём он больше не прятался ни от общих трапез с родителями, ни от случайных встреч, ни от совпадающих, пусть и не каждый день, тренировок.

И пусть в их общении в компании друзей, родителей и посторонних не было той обжигающей интимности, как в мидгардском доме, Тор радовался и тому, что имел. Локи больше не отталкивал ни его, ни других и постепенно, день за днём, месяц за месяцем, год за годом, оттаивал, всё чаще высказывая мысли, добавляющие обыденным разговорам столь желанный перец, соль и великое множество привкусов и оттенков. Кому-то его острые слова переваривать было нелегко, но Тор никогда не жаловался на желудок.

Их жизнь вернулась в привычное русло, но стала лучше, полней, и за это, за вновь обретённого, такого взрослого, умного, сильного брата Тор был судьбе все душой благодарен.

* 

Узнав, что благородная Ванадис собирается в скором времени нанести в Асгард визит, Тор попросил у отца назначение на одну из границ — но, увы, сбежать не удалось.

— Неси ответственность за свои поступки, сын. Даже лучшие из них не всегда приносят только добрые плоды. Учись принимать все без разбора.

Тор не стал спорить, но ощущение надвигающейся грозы стало поистине невыносимым, пусть на небе, куда ни взгляни, давно не появлялось ни облачка.

Появление прекрасной Ванадис при дворе вызвало всеобщее оживление. Вольштагг, Огун и особенно Фандрал обзавидовались своему другу-счастливчику, лично знакомому с такой красавицей. О том, что с Ванадис они были более чем хорошо знакомы, Тор предпочёл не распространяться. Обычно и он любил прихвастнуть постельными победами, но сейчас с языка и слова не шло. 

Тор и не хотел, и не мог признаться, чем именно изо дня в день, из ночи в ночь занимался в Ванахейме. Ведь пока он развлекался с Ванадис на мягких перинах, Локи метался, пытаясь выбраться из ловушки собственного тела, мучился, с риском для жизни экспериментируя на себе, в снегу голышом стоял, пытаясь умолить Лафея помочь. Нет, Тор не винил себя в несчастьях Локи, но боялся уязвить картиной своего безмятежного счастья. А ещё ему было стыдно, он сам не знал почему, но стыд буквально жёг изнутри, когда он думал о Ванадис, глядя на Локи.

Особенно неприятно сейчас было вспоминать грязные сны, наполненные фантазиями о близости с Локи, после которых страсть в постели с Ванадис становилась безудержной. Рождение Слейпнира, свидетелем которого Тор стал, изменило его взгляд на Локи. Не так и важно братья они или нет — прежде страсть Тора не боялась подобных соображений, — запрет вырос из огромного страха навлечь на Локи повторение случившегося. Так даже в мечтах Тора Локи стал неприкасаемым. 

Время, проведённое с Ванадис, было насквозь пропитано похотью, но влекло Тора вовсе не к ней, и теперь он не мог без содрогания думать о своём прежнем безрассудстве. 

Потому Тор молчал, слушая восторги Фандрала и Вольштагга, и пил кубок за кубком. Ему казалось, что промолчать будет лучшим выбором. 

Когда тайное внезапно стало явным, Тор очень и очень пожалел о проявленной сдержанности.

— Так вот где ты прячешься, милый друг! — раздался знакомый голос, и в покои Тора, где за накрытым столом он сидел с друзьями и братом, вошла та, о которой буквально мгновение назад говорили.

Тор вскочил на ноги. Кажется, молодой мёд был не так уж и слаб: пол покачнулся, и лицо опалило липким жаром.

— Благородная Ванадис, счастлив приветствовать тебя в своём скромном...

— Любимая, — прервала она его неловкое бормотание, — я предпочитаю, чтобы ты звал меня так, как прежде называл.

Не глядя ни на Локи, ни на Сиф, ни на друзей, Тор подошёл к Ванадис и учтиво поцеловал её пальцы.

Не стоило скрывать правду, нет. Всё же так любимые Локи уловки — не для него. Вот сразу б сказал, и теперь не было б так стыдно смотреть всем в глаза.

— Позвольте, я уступлю вам своё место. 

Вздохнув, Тор оторвал взгляд от пола: Локи стоял прямо перед ними и улыбался Ванадис столь лучезарно, что только круглый дурак не начал бы подозревать недоброе.

В отличие сияющего улыбкой Локи, Сиф была необыкновенно мрачна и смотрела из-под нахмуренных бровей только на кубок перед собой.

— Что же ты медлишь, Тор? — воскликнул Фандрал. — Представляй же нас своей великолепнейшей из великолепных, прекраснейшей из прекрасных гостье!

Тор исполнил долг хозяина и присел рядом с молчаливой Сиф. За трескотнёй распушившего хвост Фандрала можно было говорить, не таясь.

— Извини, что я... — начал он, но Сиф резко шваркнула кубок на стол и всем телом повернулась к нему.

— За что ты извиняешь, друг? — спросила она, энергично взмахнув хвостом иссиня-чёрных волос. — Ты мне не муж и не жених, чтобы в постельных победах виниться.

— Послушай...

— Это ты послушай, — сказала Сиф, сверкая чёрными глазами и хмуря тёмные брови, — виниться тебе, конечно, не в чем, но поздравлять я тебя тоже не стану. О взаимно любимых стихи и песни слагают, а ты и полсловечка не проронил. Так что теперь сам разбирайся с... любимой.

Сиф встала, гордо расправила плечи и ярко улыбнулась всем.

— Время позднее, я удаляюсь к себе, — услышал Тор, которому только и осталось, что смотреть, как она уходит широким и стремительным шагом.

Ванадис тоже обратила внимание на демарш Сиф.

— Кто твоя подруга, признавайся? Я ещё не видела таких дев, как она — носит мужское, говорит грубо, как мужчина, да и двигается так же резко и для женщины совсем некрасиво.

— Сиф — прекрасный воин и верный друг, не стоит злословить о ней, — тут же сказал Огун, и Фандрал поспешил исправить грубость его отповеди:

— Лучше расскажите нам, о услада наших глаз, привыкших к ужасам войны, ещё о столь занятных обычаях Ванахейма. Все ли девы носят у вас такие чудесные-пречудесные платья? — спросил он, с умыслом заглядывая в крайне низкий лиф богатого платья Ванадис. То, что Фандрал там увидел, сделало его ещё более возбуждённым и красноречивым.

Ванадис, уж на что любила похвальбы, довольной не выглядела. С задумчивым видом она смотрела на дверь, за которой скрылась Сиф, и рассеянно гладила ожерелье. Тёплый блеск золота и необыкновенно тонкая вязь металлических лепестков притягивали взгляд к ослепительно белой коже груди, отвести взгляд от ритмично поглаживающих украшение пальцев было невозможно никакому мужчине.

Тор же смотрел на брата, терзающего Ванадис нескрываемо неприязненным взглядом.

— О да, — с хищной ухмылкой подхватил Локи речь Фандрала, — расскажите-ка нам, прекраснейшая, о занятных обычаях Ванахейма. Я слышал, в храмах, посвящённых благородной Фрейе-Ванадис, служительницы отдаются каждому желающему прямо на алтаре и чем громче кричат и стонут, тем их страстные молитвы угодней богине любви...

— Хотел бы я попасть в такой храм, — прервал его Вольштагг, гладя себя по курчавой бороде, — я был бы самым примерным прихожанином. Верой и правдой служил бы вам, о благородная.

— Не беспокойся, ты уже прихожанин, — одёрнул его Тор. — Каждый раз, когда очередная девка кричит в твоей постели, её мольба летит прямо к алтарю благородной Ванадис.

— ...которая сама не знает меры в любовных утехах и дня не может прожить, не принимая в себя семя... м-м-м... первого попавшегося мужа, ведь свой-то давно сбежал, не простив измены жены с выводком цвергов — мерзких, конечно, но таких талантливых и искусных. Это ожерелье — их плата за тело богини, не так ли? Я ведь ни в чём не солгал?

После слов Локи наступила полная тишина. Тор знал: сказанное — правда, но оскорбление от этого не становилось меньшим.

Прежде чем он сообразил, как лучше ответить, Ванадис сказала, скромно опустив ресницы и с тонкой улыбкой на губах:

— Ты хотел меня уличить в грязной связи с цвергами? Не стоило — я её не скрываю и в память о ней всю жизнь, не снимая, ношу это ожерелье. Поверь, красота или уродство тела — не преграда для настоящей любви. Их же страсти тебе следовало бы позавидовать, такой тебе в жизни не испытать, принц-ледышка.

Локи резко выдохнул, его глаза сузились, но вновь напасть на себя Ванадис не позволила — ударила первой:

— Что касается служения мне, то зачем тебе знать об этом, Локи, муж женовидный? Страсть мужчины к мужчине слишком груба, грязна и бесплодна, такую не кладут на алтарь чистой любви. А если вдруг противно своей природе возьмёшь ты деву, то и тогда вам как следует мне не послужить. Любовь, знаешь ли, не растёт из соображений ума. Впрочем, тебе этого не понять. Ты внутри весь как ледяная пустыня и вовсе не способен любить.

— Нельзя ли полегче? Ты говоришь о моём брате, — вмешался Тор и, закрыв рот Локи ладонью, прижал его, сопротивляющегося, к себе: — Успокойся, не слушай её.

Выступление Ванадис жутко разозлило его, куда сильней, чем вызвавшая такой ответ провокация Локи.

— Отпусти! — зашипел тот, вырываясь изо всех сил.

— Да, милый друг, отпусти эту ледышку, а то твои друзья заподозрят тебя в недостойном мужчины влечении. Они ведь не знают, как крепка твоя любовь к женской природе, сколько раз за ночь ты можешь подарить наслаждение и как пылка твоя страсть, которой никогда не достаться женовидному мужу. Как бы тот о ней ни мечтал.

В бок Тора упёрся нож, остриё вонзилось под кожу.

— Отпусти, — прошептал Локи ему на ухо, — или я смою оскорбление твоей кровью.

Тор разжал руки — Локи отступил на шаг или два. Гордо выпрямившись, он обвёл всех присутствующих внимательным взглядом и уставился на довольную Ванадис.

— Для ровесницы Всеотца вы удивительно хорошо сохранились, госпожа. — Локи цокнул языком и склонил голову к плечу: — Но как подумаешь об этих тысячах и тысячах лет, где чуть ли не каждый день — новый любовник, а то и не один, а то и не человек, как посчитаешь, примерно, сколько членов проникали в ваше всем доступное лоно, то... 

— Локи, заткнись, наконец! — рявкнул Тор.

Тот и не подумал послушаться.

— А вас не тошнит от этой... — слово «шлюха» можно было с лёгкостью прочитать по его тонким губам. 

Ванадис всхлипнула. Фандрал что-то торопливо заворковал, но с заметно меньшим воодушевлением, чем прежде.

Сполна насладившись её унижением, Локи повернулся и вышел.

Тор закрыл глаза: как же он ненавидел, когда брат говорил правду, правду и ничего, кроме правды. Для бога лжи он удивительно мало врал, но никогда не гнушался использовать ситуацию в свою пользу. Вот и сейчас ушёл победителем только потому, что — и он это знал — Тор не мог поднять на него руку, как и не мог накричать — только не на того, кто едва-едва вернулся в мир живых и ещё залечивал раны, нанесённые гордости и мужскому достоинству.

Ванадис тихо всхлипывала, но Тор не спешил к ней подходить: её жестокие слова по отношению к брату разозлили его куда сильней, чем он готов был показать. Но и за Локи Тор бежать не желал: тело ещё помнило близость другого — сильного, тонкого, подходящего идеально, и под кожей зудело запретное желание. Место, где Локи просунул руку под одежду и прижал к боку острый нож, горело, кончики пальцев жгло. 

Чтобы успокоиться, Тору потребовалось время. Ночью, которую Ванадис провела в его покоях, над дворцом гремела гроза, но ей не пришлось заглушать крики страсти: возня в постели оставила Тора совершенно равнодушным.

Наутро Ванадис исполнила все его мечты — вернулась в Ванахейм.

* 

С некоторых пор Тор особенно полюбил вставать на рассвете, чтобы спуститься на площадку для учебных боёв самым первым — ну или вторым, сразу вслед за Локи.

— Подожди, ты не так держишь меч, — говорил он, кладя руку на ладонь брата, и помогая ему взять рукоять правильно.

— Тут должна быть другая стойка, — объяснял он сначала на словах, а затем, намучившись, опускался перед Локи на колени, чтобы собственными руками поставить его ноги правильно, обводя напрягающиеся мускулы пальцем, показать, где именно и в какой миг должно начинаться каждое следующее движение.

— А теперь к бою! — кричал он, когда они сходились в единоборстве, и гонял вооружённого мечом Локи до седьмого пота или до их общего падения в пыль парой сцепившихся на кулаках драчунов. В любом случае, победа всегда доставалась сильнейшему — то есть ему.

Локи бился отчаянно, расстраивался искренне и каждый день обещал:

— Завтра я побью тебя, брат.

Тор же улыбался, нависая над лежащим на земле Локи. Бурно дышащий, раскрасневшийся и сверкающий глазами, тот напоминал о себе прошлом — раскинувшемся на травах и мхах материнского сада. Тор любил вспоминать того Локи и свои чувства к нему. В те давние времена Тор имел на них хоть какое-то право, сейчас же он и помыслить не мог, чтобы хоть как-то показать своё неравнодушие.

Затем они шли в купальни, там разоблачались и опускались в воду, деля на двоих один бассейн.

— Ты слишком рано повернулся и подставил мне незащищённый бок. Если бы ты был моим врагом, Локи, то был бы мёртв ещё до того, как твой меч описал начало дуги.

— Если бы ты был моим врагом, Тор, то нож пронзил бы твой глаз или перерезал незащищённую шею ещё до того, как ты вытащил бы свой меч из ножен.

О да, им всегда находилось, о чём поговорить.

— А ты приглядись, как этот толстяк смотрит на Сиф. Он богат — вот увидишь, её родня захочет на неё надавить.

— А тебе что за дело до её счастья, Локи?

— Я пью вместе с ней мёд, она защищает мою спину в бою. Её смелость и красота заслуживают большего, чем цвергоподобный коллекционер золотых.

— Уже обдумал кандидатуры?

— Тор, ну думай же головой... м-м-м... и крути ею хоть иногда. 

— И на кого же мне, смотреть, хитромудрый?

— Огун всегда был молчалив или стал таким после того, как Сиф вошла в круг тех, кому ты позволяешь стоять с оружием наголо за твоей спиной?

— Ты думаешь?..

— Я-то всегда думаю, вот и ты подумай.

Потом они вместе шли на завтрак, нередко хохоча и подначивая друг друга. 

Отец, видя их близость, больше не хмурился, мать — кажется — тоже. Теперь, глядя на Локи, она улыбалась, и Тор думал, что, наверное, не во всех её видениях тот представал захватчиком трона, наверняка были и другие, более светлые и радостные, но расспрашивать больше не решался. Ему слишком нравился покой, царящий между ними всеми сейчас.

Днём их с Локи пути чаще всего расходились: столько времени проводить в библиотеках Тор не мог, всем наукам предпочитая настоящее дело. Редко когда обычное течение дней сменялось военными вылазками в другие миры, куда чаще Тор трудился в кузницах, создавая Мьёлльниром (способным не только убивать) удивительные вещи, за что брат нередко дразнил его покровителем цвергов. Ещё Тор уделял время войскам: в Асгарде не встречалось бесталанных воинов, и, чтобы взять верх даже над простым стражником, следовало приложить немало усилий. Тор же — наследник и сын Одина — был обязан выйти победителем из любой, даже самой утомительной и яростной схватки.

Вечера проходили в пирах и дружеских посиделках. Смешавшись с толпой веселящихся гостей или расслабившись в узком кругу, Тор всегда искал взглядом Локи и, найдя, часто натыкался на ищущий встречи взгляд.

Нередко они понимали друг друга всего с полуслова.

— А может... — начинал Тор, заранее готовясь к долгим уговорам и объяснениям.

— Да, отличная мысль, — бывало, что сходу отвечал Локи. 

Хотя чаще он говорил: 

— Ну конечно же нет! 

И совсем редко Тору и правда приходилось тратить время на долгие объяснения.

Он радовался, когда их мысли совпадали, нравилось чувство локтя и видеть брата счастливым.

А что тот вновь стал приходить к нему в жарких снах, было тайной Тора и только его одного. Ни единым движением, ни вздохом, ни взглядом он не нарушал установившийся мир и надеялся, что тот продержится вечность.

* 

Сегодня утром, сойдясь в учебном бою с Локи, Тор, к своему удивлению, едва не проиграл. За время тренировки он не раз оказывался на земле, а Локи — над ним, возбуждённый, без меры взволнованный, обидными насмешками празднующий свой временный успех. Но на дерзкие слова Тор не обижался — честно радовался за брата. Да и выигрыш в итоге достался сильнейшему. И пусть Локи проиграл — нельзя было не восхититься тем, как многого он добился. А ведь когда-то жаловался на скованность и медлительность изменившегося тела.

Сейчас оно налилось силой, приобретя стремительную лёгкость движений, да и отточенное многими тренировками воинское искусство больше не могло посрамить сына Одина, а долгое высиживание в библиотеках и изнуряющие эксперименты с магией принесли плод: Локи наловчился не только создавать свои копии-иллюзии, но и играть ими так, что запутаться было немудрено. 

Сколько раз талант Локи помогал им в бою — не сосчитать. Не однажды исход битвы решался иллюзорными копиями Локи, своим внезапным появлением нагонявшими страх на врагов. И не раз асам приходилось отступать под покровом пущенного Локи тумана. Из него вышел превосходный воин, один из лучших в Асгарде, и, возможно, после сегодняшнего тренировочного боя, Тор готов был признать в нём первого в их отряде, первого, понятно, за своей спиной.

Разумеется, на его неловкое признание Локи ответил едкой шуткой, но Тор видел: брат искренне рад похвале.

Так что в трапезный зал оба вошли, пребывая в отличном настроении. 

Странно, но внутри не было ни души — а ведь они даже несколько задержались в купальнях, обсуждая успехи Локи.

Долго ждать не пришлось: вошедший почти сразу за ними отец казался мрачнее грозовой тучи.

— Матери нездоровится, — ответил он на вопрос Локи. — Сейчас уже всё хорошо, но ей лучше позавтракать в постели. Ничего страшного не случилось — она всего лишь вчера ночью пересидела за прялкой.

Тор поднял голову, вглядываясь в лицо отца с особым вниманием.

— Садитесь за стол, нам надо серьёзно поговорить. 

Так и есть: наверняка мать увидела что-то страшное. Тор подошёл к столу, выдвинул стул, но не сел — стоя продолжил терзать отца испытующим взглядом.

Но тот не поддался.

— Садись, Тор, и ешь... или нет. — Отец дал знак страже уйти и, когда они остались одни в большом зале, сказал: — Тессеракт пробудился.

Локи тоже поднялся с места. Теперь все они, втроём, стояли вокруг накрытого стола, где остывал завтрак.

— Прежде доклада начальника стражи о странном сиянии в хранилище, я уже знал: что-то произошло — видел сон о синем огне в недостойных руках. Так и оказалось: ещё один тессеракт пробудился. В Нифльхейме, мире цвергов.

— Как ты узнал, отец? — спросил Локи.

— Тессеракт сам показал мне своего брата. Стоило лишь захотеть узнать и прикоснуться к защитному стеклу.

Тор думал о том, что Нифльхейм может стать их врагом — сильным врагом, подобным Йотунхейму. Оружие, которое сделает цвергов равными по силе Асгарду, появилось в руках созданий ничуть не более приятных, чем йотуны. 

Цверги Нифльхейма были выходцами из Свартальфхейма — мира тёмных эльфов. Их, кстати, бесконечность времён назад Всеотец создал из червей, пожиравших тело почившего первоотца Имира. Правда это или нет, отец никогда не говорил, но поведение стяжателей всего прекрасного оправдывало легенду. Когда постройка радужного моста завершилась, и путь между звёздами открылся для тех, кто мог его выдержать и кому, что важнее, было позволено пройти, то в мире тёмных эльфов произошёл раскол. Гордость схлестнулась с жадностью. 

Гордецы, проклиная раскольников, остались верны родине и ещё больше возненавидели вмешавшихся в их дела асов. 

Жадные бросились в ноги Всеотцу и, обещая платить дань до скончания времён, упросили открыть для них дорогу в новый мир — Нифльхейм. В легендах тёмных эльфов то был край обетованный — полный подземных сокровищ мир, где когда-то почил первоотец Имир и все его братья — инеистые великаны. На сплошных льдах других охотников жить не нашлось, а уйти навсегда под землю жаждали только цверги. Всеотец, подумав, согласился и на переселение, и на золотую дань, и вот уже не одно тысячелетие в толще Нифльхейма разрастались, будто грибные нити, подземные города тех, кто, никогда не видя света, отдавал жизнь одной страсти — добыче золота и драгоценных камней. 

Цверги ни разу не поднимали бунт и честно отдавали обещанную тысячелетия назад десятину Асгарду, зато их собратья — тёмные эльфы — никогда не отличались покладистым нравом, было сложно держать их в повиновении, как и улаживать кровопролитные войны. Но Тор не сомневался, что разница между двумя ветвями одного древа заключалась только в мощи оружия. Пусть тысячелетия изменили вид цвергов, из высоких сильных воинов превратив в почти что карликов, но жестокий нрав нисколько не изменился. Дай цвергу хорошее оружие — и начнётся война.

— Я надеюсь, — сказал отец, подтверждая мысли Тора, — что цверги ещё не поняли, какое сокровище попало им в руки. Если бы они овладели силой тессеракта, то война бы уже началась. Благодарение судьбе, что нет того, кто им объяснит всё, что нужно знать о тессеракте, как и нет у них лидера, способного вести войска в бой.

Их с Тором взгляды встретились, и после непродолжительного молчания отец приказал:

— Нам надо спешить. Собери самых верных и преданных воинов — небольшую группу — и отведи к хранилищу. Там я буду вас ждать.

— Когда выступаем?

Отец перевёл на задавшего вопрос Локи внимательный взгляд.

— Ты не пойдёшь туда. Ты останешься здесь, со мной.

Дыхание Локи стало прерывистым.

— Ты не доверяешь мне, отец?

— Я бы обязательно включил в отряд Локи, — вмешался Тор. — Его успехи...

— Замолчите оба! И сядьте, наконец! — отец дождался, когда они подчинятся, и только затем сказал, обращаясь к Локи: — Ты останешься здесь, потому что в случае неудачи Тора, его ранения или смерти, Асгард не должен потерять владыку.

— Но как же ты, отец? — воскликнул тот.

— В последнее время я вижу странные сны и знаки, даже наяву. Я вижу своих воронов — Хугина и Мунина, волков — Гери и Фреки, которых нет со мной уже тысячу лет. Не стану скрывать: в любое мгновение я могу заснуть и надолго. А спящему царю не место на троне, особенно, если начнётся война. 

С ним уже такое бывало, но очень давно, в незапамятные времена, о которых Тор имел весьма смутное представление. Кажется, прошлый раз покойный дядя Ве восседал на троне вместо отца — и чуть не разгорелась смута. Насколько плохо всё закончилось для мятежников, Тор не знал: единственная война, которую отец не любил вспоминать — та, когда брат шёл на брата.

— Потому сейчас мне нельзя покидать Асгард, — продолжал тот, — и один из вас должен всегда находиться рядом со мной. И сейчас это будешь ты, Локи, потому что Тор — воин, опытней тебя и до сих пор незнающий поражений. Он спустится в Нифльхейм со своими друзьями, чтобы как можно скорей добыть новый тессеракт и с ним вернуться домой.

Локи опустил глаза — спор был окончен.

— Это большое доверие для меня, отец. А Тор, он... ты тоже настолько мне доверяешь?

Глядя в его глаза, Тор ответил:

— Как себе, — и подмигнул, желая приободрить. 

Локи резко выдохнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Когда поешь, Тор, — сказал отец, — собери всех и возьми всё необходимое. Встретимся уже у хранилища. 

— Мы не пойдём через радужный мост? 

— Да, — подхватил Локи, — ведь получится, что тайну тессеракта узнают и Сиф, и остальные.

Отец покачал головой.

— Женщин с собой не бери, Тор. 

— Но... но она прекрасный воин. Такое решение её оскорбит.

— Кто лидер в отряде — ты или твоя девка? — отец сегодня не выбирал выражений. 

— Она не моя...

— Тем более! Если она воин, то и должна вести себя как воин, то есть неукоснительно и без возражений исполнять приказы своего командира.

Тор придержал бранное слово: Сиф непременно оскорбится, если её с собой не возьмут, и он её заранее понимал. Операция в мире цвергов обещала быть жаркой, а все они давно засиделись дома, изредка перебиваясь стычками на границах и опасной охотой. Тор уже чувствовал возбуждение в крови от одного обещания боя. Если бы его оставили дома, как Локи вот только что, досада бы долго рвала его на куски, а на сердце поселилась бы чёрная зависть к счастливчикам, отправившимся воевать. С Сиф будет так же.

Но у отца были свои соображения:

— В мире цвергов нет женщин, кроме одной — прародительницы, скрывающейся во тьме самой глубокой пещеры их подземного мира. Но желание в мужчинах цвергов есть, потому они так жестоки и к врагам, и друг к другу. Представь на одно мгновение, Тор, что случится с Сиф, если она будет там захвачена в плен. 

Он не сказал ничего нового — о мире цвергов Тор знал предостаточно, но никогда не задумывался о таких вещах. Ему бы и в голову не пришло увидеть в Сиф прежде всего женщину и защитить, оставив дома по причине того, что враг может разглядеть в ней в первую очередь желанный трофей, а не опасного воина.

— Что касается твоего вопроса, Локи, — продолжил отец, — то я не знаю, где точно находится второй тессеракт, кроме того, что он в пещере и вокруг него столпились цверги. У нас нет времени искать наобум: Нифльхейм — большой мир, и его дети умны.

Тор, едва дожевав кусок хлеба и запив молоком, встал с места.

— Всё, я иду за остальными — пойдём вчетвером, — он бросил извиняющийся взгляд на Локи, но не увидел в том ни зависти, ни злости. — Пожелай нам удачи, брат.

— Удачи.

Тор уже был на полпути к двери, когда Локи нагнал его. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, и казалось, что весь мир замер, жадно внимая их взглядам и неназываемым чувствам.

— Возвращайся. Я буду ждать тебя с победой.

Чудо продлилось недолго, не в пример дольше Тор помнил, как тяжело забухало сердце, когда Локи порывисто обнял его. 

Но тот бы не был собой, если б не разрушил волшебство момента, заявив с кривой ухмылочкой:

— Поранишься — накажу, умрёшь — займу твой трон. Всё понял? — Ухмылка стекла с губ Локи, будто её и не было. — Только возвращайся.

— Чего ты так беспокоишься? Это ж всего-то цверги... 

— И у них тессеракт, бестолочь! — Локи боднул его в плечо головой. — Смотри там в оба.

— Вы закончили? — раздался резкий голос отца. — Если да, то давай быстрее, сын, не трать время зря.

Не оглядываясь, Тор поспешил к двери, а затем едва не побежал по коридорам и лестницам. Его правая рука была крепко сжата — ладонь хранила воспоминание о гладких волосах Локи, к которым удалось напоследок прикоснуться. На удачу, да, именно так думал Тор, зарываясь пальцами в тёплые пряди на затылке, чуть потягивая за завивающиеся на концах прохладные вихры. И неважно, что при этом он смотрел в такое близкое тогда лицо Локи и ласкал взглядом тонкие губы — на прощанье-то можно. Ну, всего-то разок?

* 

Вольштаггу, Фандралу и Огуну последнюю часть пути перед хранилищем пришлось пройти с завязанными глазами и в сопровождении охраны. Тор считал, что это лишнее, ведь готовые отправиться с ним в Нифльхейм друзья делами тысячекратно доказали свою верность, но распоряжение Всеотца выполнялось неукоснительно.

— На всё воля Одина, — на все возражения повторял глава стражников, и Тор махнул рукой. 

Такому его решению немало поспособствовал Вольштагг: ведомый под руку стражником, он решил в шутку сыграть жеманно хихикающую деву. К концу пути у Тора живот болел от смеха, а от волнения не осталось и следа — только пузырящееся, как молодой мёд, предвкушение битвы щекотало внутренности и горячило кровь.

Отец ждал их у входа в хранилище. Когда дверь за охраной закрылась, он сказал:

— Снимайте повязки.

Не будь вокруг почти совершенно темно, никакой приказ не спас бы хранилище от любопытства друзей. Покосившись на единственный горящий факел, Вольштагг склонился в поклоне. Его примеру последовали и остальные.

— Тор должен был рассказать, с каким противником вам придётся столкнуться, но я повторю. Цверги предпочитают нападать толпой, в бою не сдаются, коварны, ударить в спину для них — обычное дело. Главное для нас — тихо и, по возможности, не оставив свидетелей, вернуть по ошибке попавшее к ним сокровище. Заберите его и сразу же открывайте мост. Если же такой возможности у вас не будет — ты, Тор, знаешь, что делать.

«Просто пожелай и представь во всех подробностях, что желаешь», — вспомнил Тор наставления отца и кивнул.

— Возьмите друг друга за руки, крепко держите оружие...

Отец посмотрел Тору в глаза, и одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, как сильна отцовская любовь, страх и надежда на лучший исход. Тор едва заметно кивнул, и отец протянул вперёд светящийся синим куб.

Синие всполохи бесновались внутри, изошедшее сияние охватило всех четверых воинов, и спустя считанные мгновения полёта через пустоту чернота хранилища как будто стала ещё глубже, а воздух потяжелел. Всеотца рядом уже не было — они находились в Нифльхейме.

Тор крепче сжал молот, оглядываясь кругом и пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то. Вольштагг зажёг припасённый факел, но понятнее, куда они попали и где искать новый тессеракт, не стало.

Небольшая пещера, куда их занесло желанием отца, оказалась совершенно круглой и не имела видимого выхода. 

Они ощупали стены, осмотрели пол — ничего. Наконец Тор догадался поднять голову вверх.

— Там расселина, — сказал он, присмотревшись.

Раскрутив молот, он поднялся наверх. Небольшой козырёк закрывал проём, ведущий в лабиринт коридоров — совершенно пустых, хотя и освещённых редкими факелами.

Доставлять наверх друзей пришлось по одному. Вольштагг отнёсся к полёту на Мьёлльнире особенно безрадостно.

Он всё ещё ворчал под нос и беспокойно оглаживал курчавую бороду, когда Огун сказал:

— Туда.

Они стояли на пересечении четырёх коридоров, но Огун казался уверенным в выборе.

— Воняет, — объяснил он, — и шумят. Но вонь сильнее.

В полном молчании они пошли по выбранному коридору. Через время и Тор почувствовал запах — отвратительно кислый, как от давно немытых тел. 

Коридор поворачивал, и Тор подал остальным знак остановиться, сам же дошёл до поворота и осторожно выглянул за угол. Как бы ему сейчас пригодилось умение Локи скрывать себя!

Резкий говор донёсся до него, вонь стала почти невыносимой, но Тор едва не рассмеялся от радости: вдали на грубо обтёсанной стене коридора плясали отблески синего цвета. Они нашли тессеракт.

Тор махнул рукой, приказывая выдвигаться.

Стараясь двигаться быстро и бесшумно, он шёл вперёд и думал об отходе. Сомнительно, чтобы Хеймдаллю удалось открыть радужный мост для них прямо под землю. И пусть он сказал, что попробует, скорее всего, им придётся пробиваться наверх. Глыбы камней над головой не казались таким уж лёгким препятствием. Но использовать тессеракт — худшее решение: кто знает, во всём ли этот подобен тому, что хранится в Асгарде?

Чем ближе они подходили к мерцающему синим пятну на стене, тем гул голосов становился громче. Судя по звуку, в пещере собралась целая свора цвергов. 

Тор бы не стал волноваться, даже если б ему пришлось выступить против тысяч их в одиночку. Вот только против мощи тессеракта даже Мьёлльнир бы не выстоял. Тот, кто спас одного бога, мог другого убить, так что рассчитывать стоило на худшее.

В скрежещущем гомоне цвергов Тор уже мог разобрать и отдельные слова, и целые фразы.

— Давайте разрушим и эту глыбу камней, выплавим из неё золото...  
— Смотрите, смотрите, золото!  
— Сколько золота, давай ещё, плавьте скорей!

Проклиная про себя острый ум цвергов, успевших за такое короткое время разобраться с сутью тессеракта, Тор крепче сжал гудящий от сдерживаемой силы Мьёлльнир и махнул друзьям свободной рукой — пора было начинать.

Высокие своды большой пещеры терялись во тьме, пола было не видно из-за собравшихся здесь сотен уродливых карликов. Полуголые, без плащей с капюшонами, какими они скрывали свои тела, являясь в Асгард, цверги выглядели порождением кошмара и пахли так же ужасно. 

Сотни уродливейших лиц повернулись к Тору и его воинам, вой ужаса и ярости вылетел из всех глоток. Толпа ощетинилась молотами, кирками и длинными металлическими палками, собираясь дорого продать свои жалкие жизни.

Тора они не интересовали. Яркое синее свечение исходило от дальней стены, и он бросился напрямик, сшибая Мьёлльниром бросающихся под ноги цвергов. За спиной остался яростный рёв Вольштагга, звон мечей Фандрала и цепей Огуна. Тор же забыл обо всём, кроме полупрозрачного куба, пылающего синим огнём, и видел лишь цверга, держащего тессеракт в своих грязных лапах. 

До цели осталось не больше десятка шагов, когда сияние стало нарастать, и Тор понял — не успеет, считанные мгновения отделяют его от смерти. Даже если цверги ещё не догадались обо всех возможностях тессеракта, тот, кто его держит сейчас, не может иметь иного желания, кроме как выжить — то есть уничтожить рвущуюся к нему сквозь толпу смерть.

Тор швырнул Мьёлльнир. Через мучительно долгие мгновения — подхватил выпавший из рук обезглавленного цверга тессеракт. Внутри куба, который Тор схватил голой рукой, ворочалась невообразимая мощь, хлынувшие в голову образы поражали первозданной дикостью. Ладонь немедленно обожгло, но сильнее боли по Тору ударила мысль, что если он пожелает сейчас хоть что-то, то вполне может оказаться где угодно, рядом с Локи к примеру, а друзья останутся здесь — в неизвестности и без поддержки. Так что Тор положил тессеракт на пол и потянулся за Мьёлльниром, вошедшим в стену по рукоять и до сих пор к нему не вернувшимся.

Попытка вытащить молот, вонзившийся в камень, как нож в масло, не увенчалась успехом, а на спину уже прыгали враги.

Тор отшвырнул их от себя, как осенью дерево сбрасывает листья под порывами ветра, и выхватил меч. Дальше, не думая ни о чём, кроме боя, Тор убивал, убивал и убивал, пока в пещере не осталось ни одного живого противника.

— Славный бой, — сказал Вольштагг, оглядывая усеянный изломанными телами пол. 

Так-то оно так, но праздновать, как считал Тор, было нечего. Не для лучших из лучших воинов Асгарда хвалиться победой над цвергами.

Убедившись, что друзья не получили и царапины, он вернулся к сияющему синим трофею и торчащему из стены Мьёлльниру. Тор тянул и тянул за рукоять, но та никак не поддавалась.

— Пора уходить, — сказал Огун. — На шум скоро явятся и другие.

— Вызывайте Хеймдалля, просите открыть мост, — приказал Тор, глядя уже не на торчащую из стены рукоять любимого молота, а на сияющий синим куб на полу.

Проклятый цверг наверняка успел что-то пожелать перед смертью, а значит без использования тессеракта Мьёлльнир вытащить не удастся. 

Пришлось заставить себя вновь прикоснуться к кубу. Кожу обожгло, хлынувшие в голову образы показались Тору ещё более дикими, чем прежде. Он, сын Всеотца, по праву рождения владеющий языками всех разумных, сейчас не мог понять ни слова из речи тессеракта. Казалось, тот говорил с ним на языке созданий иного, чуждого мирам Иггдрасиля, разума.

И всё же Тор попытался приказать вытащить из стены молот. Ведь у цвергов получилось найти с кубом общий язык, значит и у него...

Голову сдавило валом невнятных образов, пещера вдруг закачалась, завертелась, залитый кровью пол бросился прямо в лицо.

Кто-то выбил тессеракт из судорожно подёргивающейся руки Тора.

— Эй, как ты?

Перед глазами некоторое время двоился Вольштагг. 

— Куб опасен, не касайтесь его. — Тор попытался встать на ноги — не удалось.

— Да ни за что, друг, — хохотнул тот, а потом добавил тише: — Э-э-э... У тебя кровь. 

— Где?

— Носом пошла.

Только тогда Тор осознал, что чувствует неприятный металлический привкус во рту. Проведя рукой по лицу и, похоже, размазав кровь, он всё-таки постарался встать. Колени подкашивались, пещера и друзья покачивались то плавно, то резкими рывками. Двоилось не только в глазах, сознание тоже двоилось. Тессеракт лежал на полу, но Тор до сих пор видел чуждые образы. Они клубились в нём — смутные, неясные, — позволяя смотреть на себя лишь краем глаза, но не исчезая совсем. Из-за них полностью сосредоточиться на здесь и сейчас не получалось.

— Что Хеймдалль? — спросил Тор, преодолевая хаос в мыслях.

— Не отвечает.

Что ж, этого следовало ожидать.

— Будем прорываться наверх.

Опустившись на корточки, он обернул тессеракт плащом и только затем взял его в руки. Хорошо замотав проклятый куб, Тор в последний раз потянул за рукоять Мьёлльнира — но чуда не произошло, камень не поддался.

— Пошли.

Больно было смотреть на остающегося в плену верного друга. Тор поклялся, что обязательно вернётся сюда, костьми ляжет, но молот выручит. Больше он ничего не мог сделать, потому вышел из пещеры, в коридоре сразу же прибавил шаг. 

— Но как мы выйдем отсюда? Здесь же лабиринт коридоров! Мы точно останемся здесь навсегда, нам не вернуться домой...

Тор слышал жалобное бормотание Фандрала, но не отвечал ни слова — даже не обрывал заунывное нытьё. В голове всё ещё мутилось, куб, замотанный в плащ, глухо гудел, и Тор спешил вперёд, по пути заглядывая в каждую пещеру. Наконец ему повезло: из тёмного закутка пахнуло знакомой вонью, и вскоре в его руке бился схваченный цверг.

— Отведи нас к выходу на поверхность, и я сохраню тебе жизнь. Слово Тора.

Добиться послушания оказалось не слишком сложно: Тор слегка придушил мерзкого карлика, и тот, мигом преисполнившись уважения, показал путь. 

Прежде чем чёрная гора выпустила их на свободу, им пришлось убить ещё около полусотни цвергов. Из тех, кого Тор и его товарищи встретили на пути, только проводник сохранил свою жалкую жизнь. Даже проклятья, которыми он принялся сыпать, обретя свободу, Тор ему простил.

— Пусть идёт, — сказал он поднявшему оружие Вольштаггу. С минуту Тор вспоминал, почему должен отпустить этого цверга, потом сказал: — Я дал ему слово.

Поверхность Нифльхейма оказалась столь же неприглядной, как и его недра: куда не кинь взгляд — один лёд. Зато тут было много чистого морозного воздуха, дышать — не надышаться после вони подземелий.

Лечь бы, поспать хоть немного... Тор затряс гудящей головой и, найдя подходящую площадку, обратил взгляд к незнакомым звёздам. Над ледовой пустошью пронёсся зычный крик:

— Хеймдалль, открывай мост!

* 

У Хеймдалля их встретили отец и отряд воинов, среди которых Тор заметил нескольких, прежде стоявших у дверей хранилища. Двое из них, повинуясь знаку отца, вынесли вперёд ларец с открытой крышкой.

С огромным облегчением Тор выпутал из плаща куб и, не прикасаясь к нему, опустил на покрытое тёмной тканью дно ларца. Крышку захлопнул один из носильщиков, второй защёлкнул замки.

— Он опасен, — сказал Тор подошедшему отцу. — Не такой, как...

— Об этом позже, сын. Пока же хочу похвалить тебя. Главное сделано. — Отец повернулся к друзьям: — Вольштагг, Фандрал, Огун, благодарю за службу.

Пока те отвечали отцу, Тор раздумывал, как сказать, что Мьёлльнир остался в Нифльхейме. Честно говоря, у него не поворачивался язык. Как сегодня, он помнил тот прекрасный день столетия назад, когда отец одарил его совершенным оружием и собственный восторг. Тор так гордился тем, что оказался достоин, так волновался, принимая Мьёлльнир из рук отца, сердцем давал клятву не подвести, не потерять, направлять молот против врагов, а не друзей, с честью служить во славу Асгарда, и вот... Какая честь в том, чтобы оставить оружие на поле боя?

Вспомнились и другие ошибки. И первая из них — Свадильфари.

— Что-то ты мрачен, сын.

Тор поднял голову, когда отец похлопал его по руке.

— Приходи в тронный зал сразу же, поговорим. Будь готов в подробностях доложить, как всё прошло в Нифльхейме.

— Да, отец.

Тот подал знак стражникам, и они окружили двоих, несущих ларец, и так, бодрым маршем, пошли по мосту. Отец поехал за ними на сером в яблоках жеребце, явно собираясь сопровождать драгоценную ношу, пока та не окажется в хранилище.

Процессия давно скрылась вдали, а Тор всё так же внимательно вглядывался в сияющую линию радужного моста, искал слова, которые позволят ему признаться в потере, и не находил их. Вольштагг тронул его за плечо и негромко сказал:

— Не волнуйся, друг. Всеотец строг, но справедлив. Ты не допустил ни одной ошибки во время боя, он не должен гневаться на тебя.

Тор молча кивнул, собственную уверенность, что отец потере не обрадуется и подробностей спрашивать не станет, озвучивать не стал. Вместо того чтобы ныть и пророчествовать несчастья, он приказал:

— По коням.

Подойдя к заботливо пригнанным для них лошадям, Тор привычно опустил руку на бедро, но Мьёлльнира, который всегда придерживал, садясь в седло, не нащупал. Словно ноги или руки лишился — вот как чувствовал себя Тор без любимого молота. 

Стиснув зубы, он вскочил на лошадь и сразу же пустил её в галоп, без тени жалости ударив шпорами. Друзья сначала пытались держаться вровень, потом отстали. Ветер бил в лицо, трепал плащ за спиной, но Тору всё было мало. Он выжал из своего жеребца все силы, всё, что можно и что нельзя.

Конюшему Тор отдал совершенно измученного скакуна: всего в мыле, с бешеными глазами, перепуганного до дрожащих коленей. Стыд из-за ненужной жестокости царапнул сердце, и Тор протянул руку похлопать жеребца по крупу. Тот всхрапнул и бросился прочь, поводья натянулись; испуганный, он встал на дыбы, передние копыта яростно замолотили воздух.

— Мы о нём позаботимся, господин, — поспешил заверить конюший, когда жеребец опустился на четыре ноги, и его окружили подоспевшие слуги.

Тор в расстроенных чувствах махнул рукой, стремительно зашагал к дворцу. В голове крутились мысли о преследующих его неудачах: сначала молот, потом жеребец, да ещё тессеракт этот порченный и Локи, пусть и обнимавший при расставании, но наверняка затаивший обиду, что его, как маленького, оставили дома под крылышком у отца... 

На горизонте начали сгущаться тучи — впервые за очень долгое время.

По сторонам Тор особо не смотрел, но как не заметить чёрного, как смоль, злобно ржущего жеребца? 

Восьминогий красавец то вышагивал гордо, то носился по кругу. Заметив, как от загона отскочил, потрясая укушенной рукой, один из конюхов, остановившийся Тор покачал головой. И ещё раз, когда укус Слейпнира достался второму несчастному, пытавшемуся набросить верёвку на гордую шею.

Слушая, как злорадно ржёт жеребец, Тор наконец принял решение. Конечно, потеря Мьёлльнира оставалась страшной ошибкой, но худшей её стало бы скрыть от отца правду и позволить большой проблеме превратиться в гигантскую.

Бросив последний взгляд на поскакавшего вглубь загона Слейпнира, Тор продолжил путь.

* 

— ...Вот так всё и было. Если бы не Вольштагг, то мне пришлось бы худо. Не знаю, что сотворил бы со мной тессеракт, но ничего хорошего очевидно.

— Как ты чувствуешь себя сейчас? — спросил отец, и Тор, подумав, ответил:

— Страшно устал. Образы, которые я видел, всё не уходят. Я бы хотел счесать их с внутренней поверхности глаз, но не могу. Они уже не горят, как сначала, но всё ещё тлеют. Я не понимаю их, а это злит.

Тор почесал подбородок, с неудовольствием ощутив под пальцами засохшую кровь. Ещё сильней захотелось в купальни, но лучше ему вечность отходить грязным, только б Мьёлльнир вновь оказался в руках.

— Мне нужен первый тессеракт, чтобы вернуть молот из Нифльхейма, — сказал он и выжидающе замолчал.

Отец тоже молчал, как и Локи, не произнесший за время рассказа ни слова.

Тор не выдержал:

— Дай его мне, я верну молот, и верну тессеракт на место.

Прежде чем отец открыл рот, Тор уже знал, каков будет ответ.

— Но почему? — закричал он, не дав произнести безжалостное слово.

— Ты клялся мне, как клялся и Локи, что тессерактом воспользуешься лишь в крайнем случае. Крайний случай — это судьбы миров, начало и конец войн, жизнь и смерть бога. Оружие, даже такое как Мьёлльнир, не стоит риска.

— Но, отец!

— Если ты каким-то несчастьем потеряешь тессеракт у цвергов, если тебя перехватят с ним по пути между мирами, то начнётся война. Риск не оправдан.

Тор мог бы поклясться, что уж в этот раз не позволит никому встать у себя на пути. Но отец бы его не послушал, он уже не слушал, как и всегда, считая себя во всём правым.

— Оставлять в Нифльхейме оружие, подобное Мьёлльниру, тоже большой риск. Оно совершенно, и, воспользовавшись им, цверги смогут много навредить Асгарду и другим мирам. А если они повторят его? Ведь они так хороши в кузнечном деле. Тогда нам придётся иметь дело с непобедимой армией. И пусть у Асгарда есть Тор, но без Мьёлльнира он много слабее, чем был с ним, — Локи говорил убедительно, немногими словами выразив всё, что хотел сказать Тор, но что из-за волнения и вполовину так хорошо объяснить не удалось. 

В сердце затеплилась надежда, и Тор поднял голову, ожидая решения отца.

— Нет. Цвергам не повторить Мьёлльнир, пусть и их давние предки когда-то выковали его для нас. Кроме того, никто во всех девяти мирах не сможет поднять этот молот — он подчиняется Тору и только ему одному. Слово Одина. Я так решил когда-то, я так решаю сейчас.

Локи попытался ещё раз:

— Тор сказал, что оставил в живых одного цверга. Благородный поступок — но и глупый безмерно.

— Глупый?

— Да, брат. Теперь у цвергов есть свидетель, видевший тебя своими глазами и способный говорить, и реальное доказательство — вросший в скалу Мьёлльнир. Отец, они посчитают, что асы теперь им враги, поднимут бунт. Хорошо бы сейчас отправиться в Нифльхейм и... подчистить за собой.

Судя по лицу отца, соображения Локи произвели на него впечатление. Тор облегчённо выдохнул, но, увы, обрадовался он рано.

— Мудрые речи, Локи, но я предпочту рискнуть весьма вероятным бунтом, чем ничтожнейшим шансом отдать несравнимо более опасное оружие прямо в руки цвергов.

— Но шанс и правда ничтожен, отец! Я пойду с Тором, и мы...

— Локи, замолчи, — оборвал его отец и повернулся к Тору: — Что до тебя, сын, то я запрещаю тебе спускаться в Нифльхейм. И чтобы ты не натворил дел, предупрежу Хеймдалля не выпускать тебя, да и вообще присматривать за тобой какое-то время.

Тор попытался спорить, вновь взялся объяснять, но отец стоял на своём. В конце концов Локи схватил Тора за руку и вывел из тронного зала.

В молчании они прошагали до первого поворота, и уже там, вдали от любопытных глаз придворных и стражи, Тор дал себе волю высказать всё, что накипело в душе. Закончив, он запрокинул голову и прислонился затылком к стене. Слёзы бессилия жгли веки. Он уже и забыл, когда последний раз плакал. В детстве, наверное. Или нет — когда думал, что Локи умер у него на руках. И рыдал навзрыд, когда он воскрес.

Собственная слабость бесила. Но ещё больше бесило непробиваемое упрямство отца. Его не переспоришь, не уговоришь, не обманешь — и Мьёлльнир останется в Нифльхейме на вечные времена.

Тор думал о молоте и чувствовал себя предателем.

— Иметь в руках исполнитель желаний и бояться воспользоваться им — ну что за тупость! — прошипел он сквозь зубы и врезал кулаком в стену. Лёгкая боль неожиданно принесла облегчение, и он ударил стену ещё раз. И ещё.

Напряжение клубилось в теле, как грозовая туча, которой, пока гром не грянет, не пролиться дождём.

Локи попытался что-то сказать, но Тор не стал слушать:

— Находиться сейчас в моём обществе неразумно, брат.

— Если тебя это утешит, то я думаю, что ты прав, — мягко сказал тот.

Тор стиснул зубы, сдерживая готовую вырваться брань — Локи не заслуживал подобного ответа на своё участие. 

— Не утешит.

— Мне жаль.

Его близость, тихий голос, запах свежести — Тор уже готов был биться головой о стену: голодный зверь, поднятый из спячки гневом, рвался с цепи, чтобы поймать в объятия так необходимое утешение, лучшее из возможных. 

Прижать бы к груди, зарыться носом в волосы, легко касаться губами кожи, целовать жадно, погружаясь языком в рот, посасывать тонкие губы, ловить сбившееся дыхание и дарить свой жар... Но нельзя! Локи только успокоился, только увидел в нём брата — нельзя рушить всё, что удалось достичь. Тут даже потеря Мьёлльнира не оправдание.

Закрыв глаза, Тор слушал затихающие вдали шаги Локи. Наступившая тишина продлилась недолго: над дворцом прогремел гром, и небо разверзлось сильнейшим дождём.

С кривой ухмылкой Тор подумал, что даже если бы отец сейчас приказал прекратить грозу, то выполнить его приказ оказалось бы нечем. 

* 

Локи стонал под ним непрестанно. Его волосы разметались, упругие влажные пряди прилипли к пышущему жаром лицу, глаза закатились. Грудь вздымалась рывками, резкими, частыми, руки дрожали и напрягались, длинные тонкие пальцы рвали простыни. Каждый толчок внутрь тугого горячего тела вызывал сладкий, до самой глубины естества пробирающий стон.

Игры кончились, и они испытывали друг друга на прочность самой точной мерой — собой. В единоборстве ни один из них не мог продержаться долго — только не против того, кто подходит лучше всех — идеально.

Рот Локи открылся в безмолвном крике. Тор тоже закричал. То, что кричал всегда, всего одно слово:

— Локи!

— Да, Тор.

Факелы резко погасли, растворилась во тьме белизна простыней, последним, как ни пытался он удержать, исчезло прекрасное тело Локи. В полной тишине и слепящем глаза мраке Тор слышал лишь собственное сбитое дыхание и дикий стук сердца. 

Сон, опять только сон! 

Со стоном он откинулся на подушки. От сильнейшего возбуждения мутилось в голове, тело трясло.

Надо было взять в постель первую же попавшуюся девку. Знал же, к чему приведёт тот разговор с Локи — теперь сам виноват, что придётся играть желторотого мальчишку.

— Ты кричал, — раздался голос из темноты, — что с тобой? 

Тор, успевший скользнуть рукой под простыню, застыл в одной позе, как замороженный ледяной магией йотунов. Член жадно подрагивал в кулаке, и если рукой Тор не шевелил, то бёдра своевольно дёрнулись пару раз, и тело с макушки до пят окатило жаркой волной.

Он заставил себя разжать пальцы и глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул.

— Это ты, Локи? — прозвучало низко и хрипло.

— Да. 

Тор стиснул зубы. На мгновение представилось, как загнанный в угол и прижатый к стене Локи вместо сопротивления, обид и насмешек всем телом подаётся навстречу, послушно приоткрывает рот, не только позволяет себя целовать, но и сам целует в ответ, как помогает снимать с себя одежду, как виснет на шее, пока они добираются до постели, как разводит ноги и исполняет все, абсолютно все мечты. Тор уже видел, как вскакивает с кровати и, снося преграды, набрасывается на желанную добычу — и обеими руками вцепился в матрас, вынуждая себя хранить неподвижность. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Локи не мог быть здесь для того, что так страстно хотелось. Безумием было даже надеяться, но короткие, как удары сердца, мгновения Тор правда верил, что услышит: «Я пришёл дать тебе то, о чём ты мечтал».

В некотором смысле Локи так и сказал:

— Если мы прямо сейчас спустимся в Нифльхейм, то вернём молот. 

Тор медленно выдохнул. 

— Ясно, — на большее красноречия не хватило, да и голос всё ещё предавал его. 

— Ясно? — Похоже, Локи ждал от него большего воодушевления. — Я не понял: так ты хочешь получить свой молот назад, да или нет?

Тор, конечно, хотел, и не только молот.

— Ты правда можешь помочь? — спросил он и поморщился. Глупый вопрос: если б не мог, Локи бы не пришёл сюда среди ночи. Тор шумно выдохнул, сражаясь с нежелающей думать головой, и попытался ещё раз: — Почему ты хочешь помочь?

— Я тебе должен, — в голосе Локи отразилось смущение, во всяком случае, так показалось Тору.

— Ты ничего мне...

— Значит принимай мою помощь в дар, — отрезал Локи. — Или считай одолжением. Мне всё равно.

Тор сел на кровати, вглядываясь в темноту и не видя ни зги. 

— Почему мы говорим без света? — спросил он недовольно.

— Позволяем твоему всевидящему соглядатаю честно считать, что ты спишь, разумеется. А что?

— Хотел бы я посмотреть в твоё лицо, заглянуть в глаза.

— Не доверяешь? — возмутился Локи. — Но я искренне...

— Ты и искренность? — Тор хмыкнул, поддразнивая по привычке, потом посерьёзнел: — Прости, со сна несу чушь. Конечно, я доверяю тебе. Что ты предлагаешь?

— Ты заметил, что мне отец в Нифльхейм спускаться не запрещал?

— Нет.

— А стоило бы, — Локи фыркнул. — Думаю, если б отец захотел, чтобы я не вмешивался, то и сказал бы об этом прямо, а раз промолчал... В общем, я времени зря не терял.

Тор затаил дыхание, и Локи закончил торжествующим тоном: 

— Цверги готовы отдать мне твой молот, но в обмен требует нечто равноценное. 

Брови Тора поползли наверх.

— Равное Мьёлльниру?

— В их понимании, — уточнил Локи. — Ты же знаешь, что когда-то именно они создали многие из сокровищ Асгарда. Они хотят вернуть себе хоть что-то из памяти предков, надеются восстановить мастерство.

Тор нахмурился. Междоусобная война тысячелетия назад поставила мир цвергов на грань вымирания. Выжили лучшие воины, многие мастера полегли, а оставшиеся больше не потрясали мир творениями, подобными Гунгниру, Мьёлльниру или Мёду поэзии. 

— Их мир восстановил силы, — сказал он задумчиво. — Это опасно.

— Ты прав. Оставлять там Мьёлльнир нельзя. Они уже пытаются его исследовать.

Не веря своим ушам, Тор поднял голову и вгляделся в ту сторону, откуда исходил голос Локи. Но ночная тьма не дала ничего рассмотреть.

— Ты видел его? Он уже свободен?

— Я видел его, пока они освободили только рукоять и то лишь до половины длины. Но вскоре оружие окажется в их полном распоряжении.

— Они ломают гору, — сказал Тор. — Я бы и сам, но у меня не было ни времени, ни инструмента. — В досаде он хлопнул кулаком по колену. — Не стоило просить у отца тессеракт, провести туда нескольких рабочих было б вернее.

— Вас бы там ждали, и не простые мастера, а воины с неплохим оружием. Оно в чём-то похоже на посох отца, тоже исторгает убивающий луч, только не такой мощный, конечно.

Тор хмыкнул.

— Они бы посмели напасть на меня, их будущего владыку?

Локи ответил насмешливым тоном:

— Я видел горы трупов. Думаю, кровь братьев взывает к цвергам куда сильней, чем навязанное давней войной поклонение владыкам Асгарда. Отец ведь отправил туда тебя с воинами, а не послов с требованием изъять тессеракт. Он знает, что этот мир подчиняется нам только на словах, да и те становятся год от года всё более дерзкими.

— Когда я взойду на престол...

— Знаю-знаю, ты развяжешь войну и с Йотунхеймом, и с Нифльхеймом, а то и ещё с кем — повод найдёшь, я в тебя верю, — Локи уже откровенно язвил, словами и тоном будто ножи метая в мишень. — Отличное будет царство, никому не придётся скучать.

— Локи!

— Что? Скажешь, я не прав? Как думаешь, почему отец тянет и не называет твоё имя, хотя его тело ослабело и давно требует долгого сна, возвращающего здоровье? Сам поймёшь, или мне прямо сказать?

Скрипнуло кресло. Похоже, Локи встал, не в силах усидеть на месте. 

— Чем ещё порадуешь? — спросил Тор, когда молчание, прерываемое лишь частым и глубоким дыханием Локи, ему надоело. 

— Он не доверяет тебе, — сказал тот холодно.

Тор вскочил с кровати, скомкав и отшвырнув мешающую простыню.

— Отец знает, что я верен ему и Асгарду.

Локи и на это нашлось что сказать:

— Этого недостаточно. Чтобы быть хорошим царём, нужно не только верное сердце, но и голова на плечах.

Он бы ещё говорил, но Тор, пинками отбросив все встретившиеся на пути преграды, добрался до него и хорошенько встряхнул за плечи.

— Считаешь, у меня её нет?

Локи подозрительно долго молчал.

— Ну! Отвечай за свои слова.

— Это в мою честь? — прозвучало совершенно несвязно к тому, о чём они только что говорили.

— Ты о чём?

— Об этом, — сказал Локи и накрыл ладонью прижимающийся к его бедру член.

В прикосновении не было нежности, пальцы оказались прохладными, но Тор вздрогнул всем телом.

Локи не убирал руку и молчал, Тор молчал тоже. Он несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот, но так ничего и не смог сказать. Щёки похолодели, будто вся кровь хлынула вниз, превращая тело в сгусток желания. Возбуждение, слегка ослабевшее к тому времени, вернулось с такой силой, что говорить стало сложно. А Локи вернуть самообладание не помогал — его ладонь словно приклеилась к прижатому к животу члену Тора, и каждый вдох, каждое мельчайшее движение превращало невинное прикосновение в острую ласку. 

Тор исходил от желания, чтобы Локи сделал хоть что-то, и одновременно боялся предпринять что-то сам. Пальцы Локи нагрелись, ладонь, в которую упиралась головка, увлажнилась текущей смазкой, и Тору казалось, что ещё миг-другой и Локи опомнится и сбежит. От лишающего соображения страха спугнуть Тор даже дыхание затаил, в животе стало пусто, а в голове гулко стучала кровь, превращая мысли в вязкое крошево. 

— Хочешь? — спросил Локи и ладонью слегка потёр головку члена. 

Тонкий, будто щенячий, скулёж раздался в тишине, наполненной гулом крови и шумным дыханием. Локи тихо рассмеялся, и вспыхнувший в душе гнев помог Тору хотя бы отчасти прийти в себя.

— Ты же знаешь, — зло выдохнул он, — ты всё знаешь. У тебя есть голова на плечах, так? Значит не можешь не знать!

— Вот как, — мягко протянул Локи. 

— Не хочешь меня, так хоть не издевайся.

Тор ждал, что вот сейчас он отступит и, одарив насмешками, сбежит, а вместо этого ощутил, как ладонь охватывает член так, будто Локи решил взяться за дело всерьёз.

Перед глазами помутилось, когда Локи действительно провёл рукой вверх, вниз и опять вверх, нажимая пальцами то слабее, то сильнее — приноравливаясь.

Тор попытался показать, как надо, но его помощь не приняли. Локи остановился на полдвижении и тихо, но уверенно приказал:

— Держи руки при себе. Не надо мне помогать, сам справлюсь. 

У Тора вырвался полухрип-полустон, он откинул голову, и кончики волос защекотали лопатки. Сдержаться и не схватить Локи было едва ли выполнимой задачей, но Тор послушно завёл руки за спину, переплёл пальцы и сжал болезненно крепкий замок. Мурашки прошли по спине и плечам, сжавшиеся соски заныли, бёдра сами толкнулись вперёд.

— Не спеши, — мягче сказал Локи. — Я никуда не уйду. — Вторую ладонь он положил на дрожащее от напряжения бедро, ногти слегка царапнули кожу.

— Но хоть обнять-то тебя можно?

Локи не ответил. Не ответил... Тут перед глазами Тора будто зажгли яркий свет. Через миг он уже целовал Локи — именно так, как всегда мечталось — удерживая голову двумя ладонями и тараня рот языком в извечном ритме. Локи подался вперёд сразу же, будто только этого и ждал. Его губы раздвинулись, впуская язык Тора, голова запрокинулась, и едва слышные стоны вместе с жарким дыханием принялись рваться из горла. 

Тор гладил его скулы, ерошил волосы и ни на мгновение не отрывался от тонких губ.

Зародившееся где-то внутри восторженное рычание прорвалось, когда Тор отстранился вдохнуть немного воздуха. На миг показалось — сейчас всё прекратится, но Локи лишь жарко выдохнул ему в губы, встречая следующий поцелуй. Тор позволил ему вести, сколько смог, а потом, ухватив пальцами пряди на затылке, заставил ещё больше запрокинуть голову и так и держал, жадно целуя.

Всё тело Тора гудело от едва сдерживаемого напряжения. Голова шла кругом от близости Локи, его отзывчивости и ласк, которые, не останавливаясь, он дарил рукой в строгом и чётком ритме. Тор целовал его приоткрытый рот и гладил спину, сминая тонкую домашнюю одежду. Но и этого уже было мало — он спустился ладонями на ягодицы и сжал половинки, с жадной настойчивостью проведя большими пальцами между ними.

Локи глухо вскрикнул, и Тор поймал его крик своим ртом, с жадностью проглотил, будто лакомство. Ответная любезность не заставила себя ждать — палец настойчиво потёр головку члена, край ногтя царапнул щёлочку, и Тор больше не смог удержаться на краю удовольствия — рухнул прямо в него, как в бездонную пропасть с головой.

Каким чудом удалось удержаться на ногах — неизвестно, зато теперь, совершив немыслимое, он имел потрясающую возможность сжать Локи в объятиях и уткнуться лицом в его плечо. Каждое восхитительное мгновение их близости Тор бедром чувствовал очертания твёрдого члена Локи под одеждой и мечтал о том миге, когда силы вернутся. 

Ну скорей же, и он сделает это не только руками...

Но стоило коснуться застёжек домашнего платья, как Локи сказал:

— Нет.

Тор попытался продолжить, но Локи накрыл его пальцы влажной и липкой ладонью.

— Нет, Тор. Я не хочу.

— Не хочешь? — Как же Тор жалел, что не может разглядеть лица Локи. — Но почему? — Он провёл костяшками пальцев по всей немаленькой длине скрытого одеждой члена. — Разве это называется «не хочешь»?

Локи вжался лицом в шею Тора, кожу согрело частое горячее дыхание, даря такие яркие ощущения, что волоски на руках поднялись дыбом.

— Ты же хочешь, — мягко сказал Тор, поглаживая Локи через одежду, — ты хочешь, чтобы я подарил тебе удовольствие.

— Нет.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я опустился перед тобой на колени, чтобы ласкал тебя ртом.

Локи задрожал так, что Тор, одной рукой поглаживая его спину, а другой дразня член через одежду, понял: победа близка.

— Буду стоять перед тобой на коленях, ласкать тебя и благодарить за то, что ты позволил мне касаться себя.

Тор успел расстегнуть ещё несколько пуговиц и развязать пояс, прежде чем с языка само собой сорвалось:

— Я так долго тебя ждал, уже и не надеялся, что ты станешь моим, — бормотал он между поцелуями в шею, ключицы и грудь. — Чтобы быть с тобой, я отдам что угодно.

Локи всхлипнул, его качнуло. Тор опустился на колени, вжался лицом в обнажившийся живот, втянул сводящий с ума запах и слегка отстранился. 

— Отцу и всем в девяти мирах придётся смириться, а нет — мне всё равно, — сказал Тор и потянул за завязки штанов, прячущих такой восхитительно твёрдый и тёплый член.

Локи отбросил его руки, попытку обнять за бёдра пресёк. Раздался шум шагов, сорванное дыхание, шелест одежды.

— Куда ты? — спросил Тор, настойчиво отгоняя от себя дурное предчувствие. 

В ответ — ни звука. 

Он поднялся на ноги, прищурившись, разглядел на фоне окна едва различимый силуэт суетливо одевающегося Локи.

— Что случилось? Да не молчи ты, скажи. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты вернулся?

— Я не вернусь, — резко ответил Локи, — а всё ты и твоя вечная дурость. Кем хочешь, тем себя перед отцом выставляй — только меня не впутывай. Я власть над девятью мирами на одного тебя не променяю.

Вот как...

— Так зачем же ты ко мне полез? Зачем это всё?

— Захотелось. Помнишь? Я делаю только то, что хочу, — отрезал Локи, раздался звук шагов. 

Брат уходил, и Тор не знал, что делать. Он будто окаменел, навалилась страшная усталость. Он бы бросился следом, догнал, удержал, но руки опустились, да и всё внутри опустилось. Издевательское «захотелось» легко побило «я за тебя всё отдам» Тора. Глупые признания всё ещё жгли язык, как нутро — глупые, никому не нужные чувства. Насколько б проще было без них. До чего же Тор хотел ничего не чувствовать, вообще ничего, а не получалось. Локи был ему нужен. 

А ещё пусть это и глупо, но Тор не верил, что Локи всё равно. Тот, кому всё равно, не ведёт себя так. Может, Локи просто боится? Испугавшись, он всегда кусает до крови и сбегает подальше.

Тор вздохнул: когда-то и он боялся своих чувств, боролся с ними, сбегал. Что, если сейчас настала очередь Локи? Думать так было легче, чем верить, что он по-настоящему безразличен.

— Хочешь, поклянусь, что никогда этого больше не скажу? — предложил Тор. — Слышишь, одно твоё слово — и я притворюсь, что ты не тот, кого я люблю и кому поклоняюсь.

Локи за что-то зацепился, судя по всему, невдалеке от выхода. Тор слушал его возню и молчал.

Ожидание затягивалось петлёй на шее, стало трудно дышать.

— Локи, вернись. Я буду для тебя тем, кем ты захочешь. Братом — значит братом, тайным любовником — тоже согласен. Только не уходи.

Он приготовился к долгому спору, но Локи заговорил о другом.

— Так ты хочешь вернуть свой молот? — сказал он так холодно, что не будь Тор уверен, что Локи сейчас жжёт неутолённым желанием, то и вправду поверил бы показному самообладанию и полному равнодушию.

— Да, хочу, брат. 

— Тогда одевайся, мы отправимся в Нифльхейм прямо сейчас. 

Смотреть в темноту было бессмысленно, и Тор отвернулся. Подумав, он сказал:

— Разве у тебя есть, что им предложить?

— Да. Не оружие, а так, безделушку. Но формально наш договор будет соблюден, остальное обеспечишь ты, получив в руки молот. — Локи помолчал. — Я вернусь за тобой, когда переоденусь. Будь готов. — Дверь захлопнулась, затем опять приоткрылась. — Сейчас ты можешь зажечь свет, но потом вновь погаси.

* 

Чем ближе они подходили к радужному мосту, тем светлее становилось, и Тор с удивлением обнаружил, что плащ, который перед выходом из дворца заставил его надеть Локи, — женский.

— Что за ерунда? — немедленно начиная воевать с застёжками, проворчал Тор. Шутки брата обычно отличались тонкостью, а не таким примитивным ёрничаньем.

Прохладная ладонь легла поверх его руки. После того что произошло между ними, прикосновение буквально обожгло — и Тор отступил на полшага.

Локи нахмурился.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что нам надо пройти мимо Хеймдалля, да и в Нифльхейме могучего Тора встретят не цветами и песнопениями?

— И что? Мне заявиться туда в женских тряпках? А что ж сразу шутовской колпак не нацепить? В нём меня точно никто не узнает, — высказался Тор и вновь принялся сражаться с застёжками, которые ловко и с явным знанием дела совсем недавно застегнул Локи.

— Хеймдаллю я скажу, что ты — моя невеста, Сигюн. И он закроет глаза на наш поход в Нифльхейм, ведь всем известно, что лучшие украшения отливают их мастера. Нет никакого позора в том, чтобы войти в стан врага под личиной другого. Я много раз так ходил, но остался мужем, которого ты знаешь. И если уважаешь меня, то изволь и себя уважать в, как ты выразился, женских тряпках.

Отповедь Локи произвела впечатление. Тор вгляделся в его лицо, пытаясь отыскать в выражении глаз скрытый смех — но ничего не нашёл.

— Сигюн хрупкая и небольшого даже для женщины роста, — без лишних вопросов проглотив статус невесты, неожиданно присвоенный целительнице, ответил Тор. — А взгляду Хеймдалля и вовсе не препятствуют никакие личины.

— О сходстве с Сигюн не беспокойся — я изменю твой вид в глазах остальных. Накинешь капюшон, и никто тебя не узнает.

— Хеймдалль узнает, — упрямо повторил Тор.

Локи покачал головой и развёл руками.

— Хеймдалль знает, в какое скверное положение ты попал. У него приказ тебя не выпускать, а не Сигюн и не меня. Дай ему шанс обмануться. Как я дал ему шанс не увидеть нас вместе в твоей комнате и не услышать наш разговор.

— Для бога лжецов ты слишком наивен, — отрезал Тор, припомнив обидное прозвище.

Локи криво усмехнулся.

— Большинство даже не надо обманывать, они сами жаждут обманываться. Я всего лишь даю им право сделать свободный выбор. 

— Хеймдалль — один из нас, он не смертный.

— Асы предпочитают обманывать себя сами. Тонкий ум, благородство, чистота помыслов — ну как, многих ли ты по правде считаешь сосредоточием совершенств? А ведь большинство вовсе не видит в себе недостатков.

Тор нахмурился:

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Нет, я жалуюсь. — Локи светло улыбнулся. — Ты бы знал, как мне скучно живётся в мире, где все так и норовят выполнить мою работу. Представь, если б каждый вызывал гром и грозу. Мне иногда не приходится и пальцем шевелить, чтобы дела шли так, как мне угодно.

Тор молчал, разглядывая Локи внимательно, как никогда прежде.

— Ты не лжёшь.

— Я никогда не лгу тебе, брат.

— Да, — Тор тяжело вздохнул и отвёл глаза, — я знаю. Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я сам обманывался. Видел в тебе то, чего в тебе нет.

Глупые чувства и породившие их мечты, которые он, как ни старался, так и не смог выкорчевать из сердца, вдруг предстали в новом свете. На крючок, засаженный так глубоко, что и наживка не требовалась, Локи ловил его раз за разом. Да ещё и скучал при этом, наверняка. А если не скучал, то смеялся.

Тор вспомнил себя, распалённого и едва ли не благоговеющего, готового встать перед Локи на колени, и его замутило от того, какое, видно, жалкое до тошнотворности зрелище он тогда собой представлял. Даже воспоминание о случившейся близости не могло исцелить уязвлённую гордость. 

От неприятных размышлений его отвлёк голос Локи, показавшийся хриплым:

— Так ты хочешь получить назад свой молот? 

— Хорошо, я пойду с тобой в женских тряпках, — Тор махнул рукой. 

В конце концов, сегодняшнее унижение было во сто крат сильней того, если б его заметили в женской одежде. Отшутиться всегда можно, да даже соврать, только вот с правдой ничего не сделаешь, она пряма и неизменна и состоит из простого «не желанен, не нужен».

Локи шагнул ближе, и Тор отступил на шаг.

— Я всего лишь хотел поправить плащ. Ничего такого я не хотел, — взволнованно заговорил Локи.

Тор покачал головой.

— Всё хорошо, брат. Я всё понял, мы забудем... уже забыли о том, что произошло. 

Говорить об этом оказалось тяжелее, чем он думал. Легче ещё с тысячей цвергов сразиться, чем объясниться, не разрушив всё до основания, с Локи.

— Просто дай мне это пережить. Я всё ещё помню, как это было, всё ещё мечтаю, как могло бы быть между нами, но...

Локи смотрел на него во все глаза, и Тор, глубоко вдохнув, сказал — будто в пустоту с радужного моста прыгнул: 

— Я клянусь тебе, что больше тебя не побеспокою. Я забуду о своём неуместном желании и чувствах. Слово Тора.

— Ты... ты...

— Какой клятвы ты ещё хочешь, брат?

Прикрыв глаза рукой, Локи стоял недолгое время, потом улыбнулся насквозь неискренней деревянной улыбкой.

— Пошли, брат, — сказал он. — Пора выручать твой драгоценный молот.

— Ты так говоришь о нём, будто ревнуешь, — попытался пошутить Тор.

Попытка разрядить напряжение не удалась: пока Локи молчал, невидимая удавка так туго затянулась на горле, что чуть не удушила. 

— Конечно, ревную, — ответил тот наконец. — Ради него ты надел женские тряпки и убил больше сотни смертных. 

М-да, у Локи сегодня шутить тоже не получалось.

Им не быть любовниками, это уже понятно. Но братьями-то им быть удавалось! Тор не собирался позволить случившемуся разрушить ту близость, которую они кропотливо создавали столько лет. Хорошенько всё взвесив, он сказал как можно искренней:

— Иногда я ошибаюсь в словах и поступках, но не сомневайся в моей любви, Локи. Ты мой друг и мой брат, это главное, вместе нам всё по плечу, даже невозможное. — Локи не выглядел убеждённым, и Тор добавил с улыбкой: — Помнишь, как ты создал дымовую завесу и облегчил всем нам отход из окружения в Норнхейме?

Тот усмехнулся. 

— Но вывел нас ты.

— Да, но только благодаря тебе мне не пришлось убивать сотню воинов.

Тор осторожно положил руку на плечо Локи, а когда тот не отстранился, то бережно погладил по шее. Большой палец коснулся припухшего следа глубокого жадного поцелуя, и Тор осторожно убрал руку, говоря взглядом, что намерен сдержать данное слово. 

Локи, похоже, понял и даже поблагодарил. Короткое спасибо повисло между ними, и Тор уже не знал, чем прогнать неловкое молчание, как Локи пришёл на помощь.

— А теперь поцелуй, — сказал он с хитрой улыбкой, и оба рассмеялись. 

Нет уж, на сегодня больше никаких поцелуев. А завтра будет завтра, что о нём думать сейчас?

— По коням, — Локи махнул рукой в сторону конюшен. — Я приведу лошадей, а ты постой здесь. Дай Хеймдаллю честно...

— ...обмануться, — закончил за него Тор. — Хорошо, я всё понял.

Вскоре два всадника галопом понеслись по радужному мосту.

Как Локи и предсказывал, Хеймдалль их появлению не удивился и в «Сигюн» Тора предпочёл не опознать.

— Спасибо, Хеймдалль, — сказал Тор, становясь рядом с Локи и готовясь отправиться в Нифльхейм.

— Удачи вам. И возвращайтесь скорей и с приобретениями, и с тем, что потеряли, — ответил тот, открывая путь в другой мир.

* 

В крепко-накрепко закрытую дверь Локи стучал так долго, что Тор успел дважды предложить выбить мешающую преграду и выслушать раздражённое: «Нет, Сигюн, мы пришли сюда с миром». 

Наконец проход в город, высеченный в чёрной горе, отворился. На пороге стоял мрачный цверг, судя по возрасту и одеждам — из старейшин, за его спиной маячили воины числом не более дюжины. Их длинные металлические посохи светились синеватым огнём, и хотя Тор не почувствовал и следа той мощи, что исходила от тессеракта, но забеспокоился: был ли найденный в пещере куб единственным? Если у цвергов есть и другие тессеракты, то миссия не окончена, их придётся найти и любой ценой отобрать.

Задумавшись, он пропустил большую часть переговоров.

— ...Пойдём же, Сигюн, — Локи дёрнул его за рукав, и Тор пошёл за ним следом.

Как только коридор расширился, Локи приотстал и пошёл вровень. Когда он переплёл их пальцы, Тор, подивившись неожиданному подарку, ответил на рукопожатие. Локи ничего не сказал, даже голову не повернул, будто не видел в своём поступке ничего странного.

Через время Тор заметил, что в его сторону марширующие воины-цверги смотрят по-особому, не так, как на Локи. Сначала он подумал, что узнан, и осторожно положил ладонь на рукоять меча, скрытого под плащом, но время шло, и никто не спешил нападать, а взгляды оставались столь же загадочными. Если б знать, что творится в головах уродливых карликов, но Тор не понимал ни выражений их глаз, ни зубастых ухмылок. 

Он и видел-то их не очень хорошо — в последний момент, уже в Нифльхейме, Локи предложил ему надеть под капюшон ещё и вуаль из довольно плотной ткани.

Коридор всё время петлял, но оставался безлюдным, пока на одной из развилок они не встретили старика, катящего пустую тележку. Тот остановился, глядя на Тора во все глаза.

— Женщина! — донёсся уже издалека восторженный крик. — Настоящая женщина, проглоти меня гора!

Двое замыкающих строй воинов бросились назад по коридору, и вскоре крик оборвался.

— Прошу прощения, венценосный Локи, — заговорил возглавляющий процессию старик, — такого больше не повторится. Не извольте беспокоиться, вашей прелестной невесте ничего не угрожает.

Только тогда Тор вспомнил наставления отца, запретившего брать с собой в Нифльхейм Сиф, и осознал, что переодевание в женское платье Локи затеял не просто так. И правда, внимание каждого воина-цверга и даже старика, шедшего впереди всех, но оглядывающегося едва ли не после каждого шага, принадлежало лишь одному гостю неприветливого Нифльхейма — и то был не Локи.

— Я уверен, что вы сдержите слово, высокородный Брокк, — ничего хорошего не предвещающим тоном заявил Локи. — Тот, кто создал для меня столь совершенные доспехи, не станет сомневаться в их эффективности.

С каждым следующим шагом его облачение менялось, последним появился золотой шлем с длинными загнутыми рогами. Тор считал подобное украшение довольно уродливым, но Локи, несомненно, видел в рогах, подобных бычьим или козлиным, своеобразную красоту. 

Старик остановил процессию. С заметной опаской он приблизился к Локи.

— Прошу прощения, господин, — заискивающе сказал он. — В величии вашей славы и воинском искусстве никто здесь не сомневается. Для подобной демонстрации нет причин. Да и время выбрано неудачно, двести пять погребальных костров ещё не успели остыть, как и чувства тех, кто был близок к убитым вашим братом. Не стоит кричать всем встречным о прибытии в Нифльхейм ещё одного воина Асгарда.

Локи кивнул, и его шлем растаял в воздухе, боевое же облачение осталось на месте.

— Я уже говорил: не верю, что напавший на вас — это Тор. Всеотец не разрывал мирный договор со Нифльхеймом и воинов сюда не посылал.

— Золотоволосый ас сам назвал своё имя. Он убил стольких, что простому воину даже из благородных не под силу. И он оставил у нас свой молот, — закончил перечислять старик и злобно оскалился. — Ваш брат был здесь, венценосный Локи, это он повинен в гибели двухсот пяти рабочих, воинов и мастеров. И он ответит за всё зло, что причинил!

Локи распрямил плечи и гордо взглянул на осмелившегося возражать ему цверга.

— Именно поэтому я привёл сюда ту, которой всецело доверяю — свою невесту. Не хочу, чтобы брат посчитал меня вором, потому сам я не прикоснусь к настоящему Мьёлльниру и пальцем.

— Мы и не дадим! Кто знает, может, благословение Всеотца владеть Мьёлльниром касается всех его сыновей, не только проклятого Тора.

— Высокородный Брокк, — прошипел Локи, — думай, что говоришь о моём брате.

Старик склонил голову.

— Прошу прощения, венценосный Локи. Дым множества погребальных костров затмил мой разум.

Ему не поверил бы даже невинный ребёнок, такой злобой дышало каждое произнесённое слово, но Локи кивнул, принимая извинения, и вернулся к теме беседы:

— Если слабой женщине удастся поднять или хотя бы сдвинуть молот с места, то никакой это не Мьёлльнир.

Тор едва не рассмеялся. План Локи нравился ему всё больше.

— Лучшие воины цвергов не смогли передвинуть его даже на волосок!

— Возможно, даже лучшим из мужей-цвергов не сравниться с дочерью асов.

Старик чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, но Локи оборвал его бессвязные вопли коротким:

— Вот и проверим.

Они вошли в пещеру, теперь освобождённую от трупов, и подошли к дальней стене. Там, в появившейся арке, на куче обломков из чёрного камня, покоился Мьёлльнир. У Тора руки зачесались от желания поскорей схватиться за повёрнутую как раз к нему рукоять, но стоящий рядом Локи изо всех сил сжал его ладонь.

Тор повернулся, разглядывая через вуаль лицо Локи и пытаясь догадаться, что тот хочет сказать.

«Если ты покажешь себя, начнёшь бой, то мира со Нифльхеймом нам не видать. Отец тебя за это по голове не погладит», — вспомнились наставления, услышанные на радужном мосту, и Тор умерил пыл.

— Это Мьёлльнир! — обвиняюще заявил старик-цверг. — Вот, смотрите, и рукоять, и бьющая часть, и знак мастера.

— Это подделка. И рукоять слишком коротка, и бьющая часть мала, и знак кривой, — снисходительно фыркнул Локи.

За молот стало обидно. Нет, Тор знал, конечно, что Локи сейчас торгуется с цвергами, путает их, но всё равно сердце укололи глупые оскорбления прекраснейшего во всех девяти мирах молота. Хотелось коснуться его, почувствовать мощь и силу.

— Сигюн, милая, сдвинь с места эту игрушку, докажи всем, что я прав. 

Тор давно ждал этой команды. Ну наконец-то! Он поднял молот, ощущая ничем не замутнённую радость. Увы, счастье продлилось недолго — Локи обнял его со спины, положил свою руку поверх руки Тора.

— Спасибо. Положи на место, дорогая, — сказал он во весь голос. Куда тише прозвучало шипящее: — Немедленно, ну!

Зачем выпускать оружие из рук, Тор не знал, но приказу Локи подчинился. Правда, без особой охоты.

— Ну что же, высокородный Брокк, — заговорил Локи высокомерным тоном, — я рад, что недоразумение разрешилось, и мы все убедились, что этот молот не Мьёлльнир, а всего лишь подделка. Кроме того, мы выяснили, что убийца двухсот пяти не мой брат, а отец, соответственно, не коварный владыка, без причины нарушивший мирный договор с Нифльхеймом.

Цверг с ошарашенным видом стоял у Мьёлльнира.

— Но как же так? — то и дело повторял он, разводя дрожащими руками. Его длинные пальцы напоминали паучьи лапы — противно было смотреть. — Не может быть! Ведь это Тор — убийца цвергов, ненавидящий нас...

Локи рассмеялся.

— Тор — бог, чьё прославленное искусство воина может сравниться лишь с его не всем известным мастерством кузнеца. Каждый из цвергов, держащий молот, по сути своей служит именно могучему Тору. Ты не знал, высокородный?

— Нет, — ответил цверг, а под нос, явно не беспокоясь, что его услышат, пробормотал: — Что нам за дела до самозваных богов?

Локи вздёрнул брови в притворном удивлении.

— Асгард — царство вечности, любезнейший. Не всякий попадает в него, но всякий стремится попасть. И помощь проводника, которому ты верно молился и чьё имя всю жизнь призывал, не последнее дело. Или ты мечтаешь об упокоении в чертогах всех без разбора принимающей Хель, где холод и тьма несравнимы даже с теми, что царят в Йотунхейме? 

Старик опустил взгляд. Его рот кривился, а костлявые руки сжимались и разжимались. Клокочущий в уродливом теле гнев сдержать ему всё-таки не удалось:

— Всё это детские сказки для дурачков, придуманные, чтобы мы подчинялись благородным асам, — он махнул тонкопалой рукой. — Да, мы смертны, а вы живёте долго. Великого Одина поминали старики наших стариков, и память о нём теряется в вечности. Но его сыновья моложе, о Торе узнали не так давно, ещё тысячелетия не минуло, ты же, венценосный, и вовсе появился недавно, и кто знает, будет ли так же долга твоя жизнь? 

Тор шагнул вперёд, но Локи удержал его, обняв за плечи.

— Успокойся, Сигюн. Дай смертному высказать всё, что он посчитает нужным.

Старик осклабился, продемонстрировав полную челюсть корявых чёрных зубов.

— Одной ногой я уже стою на пороге вечности, и не холодная Хель ждёт меня, а наша тёплая гора; она возьмёт мой пепел, напитается им, так я послужу тем, кто придёт следом за мной попирать ступнями эти коридоры. 

Он размахивал руками и выглядел безумцем, но говорил вполне здравые вещи:

— Вы лжёте нам, обещая за послушание покой в вечном Асгарде. Но он — для вас, и только для вас. Ещё ни один из предков-цвергов не пришёл из вашего мира и не сказал нам, что да, своей праведностью он заработал стол и кров в жилище Всеотца. Ни один не вернулся! Ни один не порадовал нас благой вестью. 

Тор отвёл глаза. Цверг был прав если не во всём, то во многом. Истина заключалась в том, что асы не возводили храмов в свою честь в завоёванных мирах, но и не препятствовали строить. Асы не слагали о себе легенд, но и не воевали с длинными языками и фантазиями смертных. Асы никогда и никому не обещали вечность в Асгарде, но и не разубеждали истово верующих. 

Отец говорил, что если надежда смертных на защиту воинов Асгарда находит выражение в вере, передающейся из поколения в поколение, то это хорошо — неразумного неповиновения защитникам будет меньше. А ещё так было легче следить за нуждами подчинённых миров: в молитвах смертные сами рассказывали о своих горестях и обидах. В смутные дни они толпами бежали в храмы и, стоя на коленях, призывали богов. Стоящий на страже Хеймдалль слышал их зов, и войска Асгарда немедленно выступали вперёд, предотвращая войны и храня мир во вселенной.

Ни один ас не считал себя богом, и в то же время каждый из асов богом был. Никому не удавалось прожить тысячелетия, не набравшись мудрости и не преисполнившись желания принести вселенной пользу своим долгим существованием. Кто раньше, кто позже, но каждый в конце концов отдавал часть своей вечности служению мирам Иггдрасиля.

Тор знал, что прежде отец не раз и не два спускался в нижние миры и, скрывая величие, неузнанным ходил по дорогам смертных, говорил с ними и жил их жизнью. Так же поступали и другие асы. Да и сам он, разве не тем же самым занимался не так давно в Мидгарде?

И всё же богами, которых поминали в молитвах наивные смертные, асы не были. Да, к ним не приходила старость, а молодость возвращалась после долгого сна, но любой из асов мог встретить смерть в бою. В отличие от смертных, сказка о вечном Асгарде, ждущем за чертой, была не для асов. Они точно знали, что покинут Асгард, если на то будет воля норн, плетущих нити судьбы всех — и богов, и смертных — и ведущих разными путями, но к одной цели. Всех в итоге ждала Хель — предвечная хозяйка вечной тьмы, которую никто из живущих не видел.

Вспомнив о Хель и норнах — владычицах судеб, Тор скрестил пальцы, призывая удачу. 

Старик тем временем продолжал говорить:

— Я никогда не мнил себя лучшим цвергом, а значит с радостью упокоюсь там, где поколения моих предков нашли свою вечность. И нет, венценосный Локи, я не буду, как дурак, бить лбом в пол, поминая имена асов в призрачной надежде на счастливую и беззаботную вечность. Я умру, благодаря тех, кто жил до меня и рядом со мной, и благословляя тех, кто будет жить после меня. 

Он гордо выпрямился и тихо рассмеялся.

— Старики рассказывали мне в детстве, что был среди первых асов некий Лодур, называемый ещё Локи, и повелевал он огнём. Лишь в самых старых шахтах и то изредка встречаются выбитые в его честь знаки. И что же? Вот я уже стар и вижу пред собой нового бога, прежний же позабыт. Ты носишь имя мертвеца и саван его огненной славы, хотя сам вовсе не таков, как тот прежний, великий, чьё имя и прах почили в веках.

Рука Локи дрогнула, и уже Тор сжал ладонь, удерживая брата от опрометчивых поступков.

— Вы тоже смертны. А раз и вы не можете удержать при себе свою вечность в прекраснейшем Асгарде, то как мне вам молиться и вас почитать? Что мне в вашей милости? Да и слышите ли вы наши мольбы? 

Старик помолчал, а затем хитро улыбнулся: 

— Нет, венценосный Локи, ничего ты не слышишь. Ведь в мыслях я только что молил тебя дать мне знак и доказать, да хоть своим гневом, что я богохульствую. 

Локи ответил тихо и вкрадчиво:

— Я дал тебе знак. Только что, отказавшись убивать тебя за твои мысли. В одном же ты прав — мне твои мольбы ни к чему. Я предпочитаю честный обмен: за желаемое я плачу тем, что ты желаешь. 

Он шагнул вперёд и, обхватив рукоять молота, провёл рукой вниз, затем вверх и вновь вниз. Будто не Мьёлльнир ласкал, а...

Кровь бросилась в голову Тора.

— Как я уже говорил: я хочу получить этот не-Мьёлльнир себе. Хочу порадовать брата отличной шуткой... 

— Младший сын Одина — шут, — качая головой, пробормотал без меры расхрабрившийся старик.

— Бог озорства, так меня называют, — уточнил Локи. Его лицо побледнело, резкие движения рук и лёгкая хрипотца в голосе выдали гнев. — Так что ты хочешь за эту безделушку?

— Другую безделушку, — хитро прищурившись, сказал старик.

— Цена за подделку слишком велика.

— Ха! То, что я прошу — ничего не стоящий в глазах асов кусок золота, для нас же — память великих предков. 

Они торговались до змеиного шипения, гневного крика и льстивых слов. Тор устал слушать.

— Хорошо! Я докажу, что готов заплатить, — выкрикнул Локи, очевидно, устав спорить. Через миг он что-то вытащил из рукава и бросил на кучу руды рядом с Мьёлльниром.

Тор смотрел и смотрел, пытаясь узнать, на что цверги согласились променять молот. Кучка золота была слишком мала и выглядела странновато.

Только когда заохавший от восхищения старик поднял золотое украшение с кучи камней, и оно, покачиваясь, повисло в его руках, Тор узнал то, что видел. 

Ожерелье Ванадис! Несомненно, оно!

— Локи, — начал он, но брат наступил ему на ногу.

— Считаешь настоящее чудо, созданное одним из твоих предков, малой ценой за эту подделку, только и достойную, что потешить будущего царя сходством с настоящим сокровищем? — Локи носком сапога ударил кучу камней, на которой покоился Мьёлльнир. А когда старик попытался возражать, то вырвал цепь из его рук и спрятал в одежде. 

Брокк и кривился, и косился, и рычал, и разводил руками, но Локи только усмехался в ответ.

— Да. Я хочу её получить. Дай мне её, венценосный, и бери свой молот, — наконец сдался старик.

Локи хмыкнул.

— Я отдам тебе ожерелье, когда мы выйдем из города. Сигюн будет стоять с Мьёлльниром за воротами, я же вручу тебе плату.

— Не веришь мне, венценосный? — делано возмутился старик.

— Смертный, ты сам попросил читать в твоих мыслях. Что теперь о том жалеть?

Тор вдруг понял, что сейчас их раскроют: Локи не сможет поднять молот, и вся устроенная им игра, столь же утомительная для их тел и духа, как и унизительная для их чести, не будет стоить ничего.

Но Локи как раз повернулся к нему и сказал с улыбкой:

— Вот и всё, Сигюн. Сейчас мы отправимся в обратный путь. — Он махнул рукой. — Подойди ко мне, я хочу вместе с тобой поднять молот, чтобы позже честно посрамить Тора тем, что его великий Мьёлльнир способна носить даже женщина. Ты же подыграешь мне, милая, правда?

Тор кивнул, шагая к Локи и становясь с ним плечом к плечу.

— А теперь вместе, — на его руку, обнимающую рукоять, легла ладонь Локи. — Готова, любимая? Раз-два, взяли...

Через миг после того, как их ладони легли на рукоять Мьёлльнира, и молот был поднят, Тор почувствовал толчок в бок и инстинктивно отвёл руку в сторону. Складки плаща скрыли Мьёлльнир, внимание же всех привлёк Локи — хохоча, он вскинул руку вверх в победном жесте, и...

Тор собственными глазами увидел в руке Локи молот — точно такой же на вид, как тот, что сейчас прятал под одеждой. В иллюзии Локи не было изъяна. Он, дурачась, даже подкинул молот вверх, и тот вернулся к нему через мгновение.

— Тот, кто сотворил эту подделку, — великий хитрец и настоящий талант, — самодовольно улыбаясь, заявил Локи. — Эй, высокородный, со спокойной душой я отдам тебе ожерелье. Заставить Тора смотреть на «свой» драгоценный молот в моих руках — о, оно стоит того!

Старик протянул руку, но Локи рассмеялся:

— У порога, как договаривались, ты всё получишь.

Путь назад занял совсем немного времени. Тор шёл, крепко сжимая рукоять любимого молота, всем телом ощущал его гудение, и клялся себе, что больше никогда с Мьёлльниром не расстанется. Об ожерелье Ванадис он не волновался: если уж Локи умудрился вытащить из ловушки Мьёлльнир, то и с побрякушкой справится. Тем более что та находилась у Локи в рукаве, а не оставалась вплавленной в каменную стену в самом центре главной горы Нифльхейма. Тора снедало любопытство: что ещё Локи придумает, какую грань своего таланта покажет? Ни на миг он не допускал и мысли, что ожерелье останется в лапах цвергов.

Видно, Ванадис простила их обоих, раз дала своё любимое ожерелье в помощь Локи.

Двери отворились перед Тором, а когда он вышел, с радостью вдохнув свежий воздух свободы, то вернуться назад уже не смог — путь закрылся. 

— Локи! Локи! — заколотил в дверь Тор.

Он уже готов был разнести здесь всё Мьёлльниром, когда дверь вновь отворилась, и Локи перешагнул высокий порог.

— Твоя невеста так нетерпелива, венценосный, — хихикнул старик, прячущийся во тьме за его спиной. — Приходите к нам снова, мы всегда с радостью встретим вас.

Наконец они остались одни под светом звёзд.

Тор ждал каких-то объяснений; Локи же несколько раз подбросил иллюзорный молот, пока тот не растворился во тьме.

— Ожерелье у тебя? — спросил Тор.

— Да.

— Я могу уже снять плащ?

— Пока нет. Снимешь на мосту, — ответил Локи и замолчал.

Он как будто ждал каких-то слов, Тор — тоже, и молчание длилось и длилось. 

— Я... это... — Тор замялся, не зная, как лучше выразить свой восторг и благодарность. — Это было потрясающе, правда. Ты... ну... молодец. 

Слова казались сухими и неловкими, но судя по отклику Локи, тот ждал именно их. Его плечи расслабились, и Тор, наплевав на всё, шагнул вперёд. Не выпуская молот из руки, он свободной рукой хлопнул Локи по плечу и прижал к себе.

— Ты... ну... просто... у меня нет слов. Я так тебе благодарен. Что хочешь для тебя...

— Да, верно, — сказал Локи, выпутываясь из объятий, — чуть не забыл: будешь мне должен.

— Не первый уже раз, — вспомнив историю со Свадильфари, сказал Тор. Впрочем, хватало и других случаев, когда Локи приходил на помощь и вытаскивал из передряг.

— Именно.

Напоминание о долге звучало не слишком-то приятно, но Локи так светло улыбался, что Тор вновь забыл обо всём. Он любовался братом и гордился им всем сердцем.

— Что ты так смотришь? — Локи поправил на себе плащ.

— Нравишься ты мне.

— Я заметил, но ты знаешь мой ответ.

— Знаю. — Тор вдохнул и выдохнул. — Ты мой брат, Локи. И я всегда буду любить тебя. Верь мне.

У Локи было такое странное выражение лица, что Тор уточнил:

— Ты веришь?

Губы Локи нервно поддергивались, когда он ответил:

— Пытаюсь.

— Вот и хорошо, — мягко сказал Тор. 

Иногда он забывал про то, как рос Локи, про ненависть Лафея к нежеланному сыну. Наверное, Локи не слишком часто слышал слова любви. 

— Я люблю тебя, брат. И неважно, что ты не отвечаешь на мои чувства...

Тор вспомнил, как Локи «не ответил» сегодня, и волна тепла спустилась в пах, а затем рванула наверх, чтобы ожечь щёки жаром. Забыв, о чём только что говорил, Тор смотрел и смотрел на Локи, а тот отвечал столь же неотрывным взглядом. 

С одной стороны, Локи выглядел неприступно — гордым, опасным, готовым ударить в ответ на любую попытку принудить его делать то, что он не хочет. С другой стороны — Тор видел вызов и в его взгляде, и в развороте плеч, и в рисунке плотно сжатых губ. 

Локи опустил ресницы — всего-то на миг, но сил отвернуться хватило.

— Хеймдалль, открывай мост! — крикнул Тор.

Им нужно поговорить, но не здесь — не раньше, чем они окажутся дома. Локи придётся пойти с ним. Хватит уже этих игр, пришло время всё обсудить честно. После того что произошло этой ночью, врать об исключительно братских чувствах смысла всё равно нет.

Тор мог сколько угодно обзывать себя наивным дураком, но его сердце переполняла надежда.

* 

Стоило ступить на земли Асгарда, как Локи потребовал у Хеймдалля открыть мост в Ванахейм.

— Но зачем? — резко спросил Тор и только потом вспомнил, что маскарад нужно соблюдать до конца, дав возможность хранителю моста «обмануться». Голос, раздавшийся из-под вуали, наверняка не помог Хеймдаллю чувствовать себя честно выполнившим приказ Всеотца не выпускать в Нифльхейм наследного принца.

— Сигюн, — Локи укоризненно покачал головой, и Тор, извиняясь, развёл руки, — я пойду туда один. Ванадис нужно вернуть... кое-что и успеть до рассвета.

Тор нахмурился: он ещё не успел разузнать подробности появления ожерелья в руках Локи, а сейчас его слова прозвучали так, будто Ванадис помогла вернуть Мьёлльнир недобровольно. Но вопрос так и не прозвучал — в разговор вклинился Хеймдалль:

— Уже поздно, принц Локи. Весь Ванахейм поднят ни свет ни заря плачущей о потере любимого ожерелья царицей. Вору, если таковой будет найден, не сносить головы. Его уже ищут. Лучшие прорицатели гадают на рунах, травах и воде, и многие называют одно и то же имя — твоё.

Локи замер на месте. 

— Я ей всё объясню, — вызвался Тор. — Меня она простит в честь старой дружбы.

— Она не простит, То... Сигюн, — ответил ему Хеймдалль. — Ожерелье — не безделушка, а единственная память о безвозвратно ушедшем муже. Для неё оно свято.

К сожалению, Хеймдалль был прав. Ванадис дорого заплатила за самое прекрасное в мире ожерелье — не только собственным телом, отдав его на время во власть нескольких мастеров-цвергов, но и окончательным разрывом с мужем. Тот, не выдержав подобной измены, ушёл навсегда. Другая бы, возможно, больше никогда даже не взглянула на проклятое золото, ставшее причиной разрыва с любимым, но Ванадис уже вечность носила ожерелье, не снимая даже на ночь. «Так я никогда не забуду его», — говорила она Тору, лаская тонкими пальцами золотое плетение, уютно устроившееся в ложбинке между прекрасных грудей. А потом разводила ноги и требовала брать её сильней, ещё жёстче и глубже, до крика и жалобных стонов.

Нет, Тор всё-таки совершенно не понимал женщин.

— Тогда возьми, — Локи протянул ожерелье Хеймдаллю. — Отдашь ей, когда она тебя призовёт. Скажешь, что поймал вора. Что увидел, как я краду её драгоценность, и бросился следом, что нагнал меня, и мы бились, и ты победил.

М-да, Локи Тор понимал ещё меньше.

— Но зачем? — воскликнул он. — Можно всё честно объяснить, не ты, а я сам повинюсь перед ней, она простит, пусть не сразу, но когда-то простит. Если ты объявишь себя вором, то она решит, что ты поступил так из мести за те её слова, ну ты помнишь... Зачем так унижать себя, Локи?

Но упрямец только покачал головой, насильно вкладывая ожерелье в ладонь Хеймдалля:

— Скажешь ей, что и ты, и Тор меня уже наказали, что, избитый, я едва остался жив.

Тору же Локи сказал:

— Лучше пусть она считает меня виновным, чем нас всех. Сейчас Асгард не может позволить себе охлаждения отношений с Ванахеймом, а так произойдёт, если она подумает, что сыновья Одина действовали заодно, а может, и с позволения самого Всеотца. 

Да, так могло быть. Насколько Тор знал Ванадис, та всегда была подозрительна, и для обид поводов обычно ей долго искать не приходилось.

Локи мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Я даже рад, что тогда не сдержался. Теперь она с лёгкостью поверит, что я пытался навредить ей из ревности. А значит действовал один и лишь по своей злой воле.

— Она возненавидит тебя, — предостерёг Тор.

— Она уже ненавидит, — Локи беспечно махнул рукой. — Её верность договорённостям с Асгардом намного важнее.

— Она прославит тебя вором!

— И что с того? В руках высокородного Брокка осталась пустышка, так что сейчас проклятья летят на мою голову из двух миров. — Локи просиял гордостью и самодовольством. — Нифльхейм чудом, но мне всё-таки удалось успокоить. Больше у них нет доказательств, что могучий Тор побывал там, а значит и выходить из повиновения Асгарду нет причин. 

Тор покачал головой. Каждый раз его удивляла способность Локи из самых отвратительных обстоятельств извлечь выгоду. В данном случае — для Асгарда. А чтобы только для себя — нет, Тор такого не помнил. 

— Пойдём уже домой, Локи.

— Да, идите, — добавил Хеймдалль. — Благородная Ванадис вызывает меня.

* 

Тор сорвал женскую одежду и швырнул её с радужного моста, как только Хеймдалль скрылся из вида. Локи не приостановился — пришлось его догонять, но даже преследование доставило Тору огромное наслаждение. Сейчас, с Мьёлльниром в руке он чувствовал себя победителем и больше не сомневался в удаче. Неважно, что в любовных сражениях добиваются своего не оружием, Тор нутром чуял: Локи готов уступить. А если для вида заупрямится — не страшно, и самую неприступную крепость можно взять осадой, так даже интереснее.

Пришпоривая жеребца, Тор нёсся во весь опор, но нагнал брата только у конюшен.

— Нам надо поговорить, — сказал он, бросая поводья подбежавшему конюху и шагая к пока не успевшему спешиться Локи. 

Похлопав по шее взмыленного скакуна, Тор протянул руку, собираясь Локи помочь. Тот сузил глаза.

— Считаешь меня неспособным самостоятельно...

Тор, точно так же, как только что успокаивал лошадь, похлопал Локи по бедру.

— Хочу ощутить твою руку в своей, — сказал он предельно откровенно. — И обнять тебя тоже. Не придумывай того, чего нет. 

Локи вздёрнул подбородок и фыркнул — ну точно норовистый жеребец. И взгляд у него стал таким же подозрительным и перепуганным, как у готового встать на дыбы скакуна.

— Я же сказал тебе...

— А я уже ответил, — вновь оборвал его Тор. — Нам надо поговорить, но не здесь.

Тело гудело от переполнявшей энергии, он едва мог сдерживать себя. Даже кончики пальцев искрили.

— Успокойся. Я поговорю с тобой, но не сейчас.

— Не здесь, но сейчас.

Локи заставил коня попятиться, потом спешился и отдал поводья конюху. 

— Почему ты так спешишь?

Тор улыбнулся.

— Чувствую. Просто знаю — надо спешить, самое время. Иначе норны нас опять разведут. 

— Нечего им разводить, мы не вместе. Да и вообще... — Локи покачал головой. — Норн не существует, предопределения нет.

— Ты это моей матери расскажи, — посоветовал Тор, обнимая его за плечи и уводя в сторону от конюшен к дворцу. — Сидя за прялкой, она видит сплетённое ими через десятилетия и века лучше, чем нить в собственных руках.

— Думаешь, у тебя тоже есть её дар?

Представив себя за прялкой, Тор расхохотался. 

— Пророчествуют женщины. Это их дар. — Задумавшись, он молчал какое-то время. — В бою я могу предсказать движения врагов и друзей даже до того, как они подумают их сделать. Может, ты и прав, и у меня есть частичка дара от матери. Но я не пророк, как она, да и не мудрец, как отец. — С улыбкой он закончил: — Я всего лишь Тор, и я знаю, что ты меня хочешь не меньше, чем я хочу тебя. 

Локи, только что послушно шедший рядом, вырвался.

— Не смей решать за меня...

— Решать будешь ты сам, — оборвал его Тор. — Не смей мешать мне заботиться о нашем будущем. Я не прошу у тебя многого, всего лишь разговор. Я не нападу на тебя, не возьму силой, не буду стоять перед тобой на коленях, хотя, видят предки, как бы я хотел, чтобы ты мне это позволил.

Дыхание Локи стало прерывистым.

— Замолчи!

— Я целовал бы тебя, ласкал ртом, боготворил бы тебя...

— Заткнись! — голос Локи сорвался на крик. — Посмотри туда!

Тор повернул голову в ту сторону, куда указывал Локи. До рассвета было ещё далеко, так что многого разглядеть не удалось — лишь очертания небольшого приземистого здания и огороженного выгона перед ним. Но Тор знал, какого жеребца держат отдельно от остальных, оказывая несвойственные конскому племени почести. 

— Мой вечный позор. Ты помнишь, каким я был, нося его? Помнишь? — крик прервался. Локи затрясло. Теперь он едва слышно шептал: — Как ты можешь говорить о желании ко мне? Я чудовище, мной детей надо пугать, я выродок... я...

У Тора не нашлось слов, но тело сказало всё за него. Он обнял содрогающегося Локи и прижал к себе. Никакое сопротивление, никакой крик не помогли бы Локи освободиться — Тор гладил его по волосам, по плечам и спине, шептал что-то на ухо. 

Успокоившись, Локи тяжело вздохнул.

— Сам ты не образумишься, да?

— И не подумаю, — ответил Тор.

— Тогда помни, что ты сам меня вынудил. 

— Хорошо.

Локи вздохнул.

— Этого недостаточно, — сказал он.

— Что? Я не понял. Тебе поклясться, что я не обижусь?

— Нет. Я говорю тебе: твоей любви недостаточно. — Локи упёрся лбом в лоб Тора, уставился прямо в глаза. — Пойми, наконец. Услышь меня, наконец. Нельзя любить за двоих. Не получится.

— Ты не... Ты что вообще меня не?..

— Помолчи. Ты хотел моих слов, вот и слушай.

Тор смотрел Локи в глаза, даже не мигая. 

— Я завидую тебе, твоей силе и страсти, и желанию сносить стоящие на пути преграды, не задумываясь о последствиях. Я хотел бы так же гореть. Но я даже не тлею, нечему во мне тлеть. Я пуст. Внутри меня только холод и тьма.

— Это не твои слова. Так говорила Ванадис, но она не права.

— Она права. 

— Но...

— Мне лучше знать. Ты любишь меня как брата, заботишься обо мне — и мне этого довольно. Когда ты требуешь большего, у меня внутри всё жжёт как огнём. И всё, чего я хочу — убежать.

Тор на миг прикрыл глаза, не в силах выносить взгляд Локи.

— Но ты был со мной этой ночью. И тебя переполняло желание, как и меня.

— Я не железный и не из камня. У меня тоже есть тело, и как иногда оно хочет еды или покоя, так изредка оно хочет... разрядки.

— Это большее, — возразил Тор. Отзывчивость Локи, его трепет и страсть — нет, он не мог обмануться. — Ты был нежен со мной.

— Я люблю тебя, брат, — особо выделив последнее слово, сказал Локи. — Будь с кем-то, но не со мной.

— Ты ревновал меня к Ванадис.

Локи закрыл глаза, его губы изогнулись в не самой приятной улыбке.

— Она не то, что тебе нужно. Ты для неё — один из огромной чреды любовников. Она хочет тебя за твоё тело, и только. Ты же заслуживаешь большего. Найди ту, кто беззаветно полюбит только тебя, ту, которой будет позволено тебя любить.

— А тебе не позволено?

— Я уже говорил...

— Отвечай, Локи. — Дыхание Тора сбилось.

— Мы братья. Такая любовь под запретом. Да и мне ли тебе это объяснять? Разве отец с тобой не говорил?

Тор закрыл глаза. Бешенство ворочалось в нём, заставляя прижимать к себе Локи всё крепче, недовольное ворчание и попытки вырваться он едва замечал.

— Ты говоришь так, будто никогда не нарушал правил, — наконец сказал Тор, — но мы оба знаем, что это не так. Вот только что мы были в Нифльхейме — нарушить запрет отца ты не побоялся. Так в чём же тут дело? Когда любят двое, запретной любви не бывает. Любовь или есть, или её нет.

— Ты сам всё сказал, — мгновенно нашёлся Локи. — Мне нечего тебе дать. Тех чувств к тебе, о которых ты мечтаешь, у меня нет.

Наглая ложь!

Тор опустил ладони с талии на ягодицы и надавил изо всех сил, прижимая Локи к себе. Ответом ему стало шипение, похожее на змеиное.

— У тебя. Стоит. На меня. — Тор едва сдерживал бешенство. — Так чего же ты врёшь?

Тот попытался вырваться — не тут-то было, Тор не отпустил. 

Тогда Локи сделал всё, чтобы он пожалел о своём самоуправстве.

— У меня просто стоит. На красивого сильного мужа, на любого, кто бы меня так обнимал и так хотел. У меня и на Свадильфари стоял, помнишь? И на других — поверь — тоже. 

— Замолчи.

— Ты же хотел ответов, — Локи вновь рванулся из объятий. 

— Перестань врать! Говори правду, наконец!

Тор не знал, чего хочет больше — любить Локи или убить его. И то, и другое доставило бы ему сейчас величайшее наслаждение.

— Какой правды ты хочешь?

— Правда или есть, или её нет.

Локи накрутил длинные волосы Тора на пальцы и изо всех сил дёрнул на себя. Слёзы брызнули из глаз, и Тор глухо зарычал.

— Правда состоит в том, что я не настолько люблю тебя, чтобы пойти против воли отца. Понял? И мне плевать, стоит у меня на тебя или нет, пока я в состоянии с этим справляться. И тем более мне плевать на твои желания — перебьёшься. 

У Тора опустились руки, и Локи немедленно воспользовался этим, чтобы освободиться.

— Не смотри на меня так. — Далеко Локи не ушёл, терзал Тора злым взглядом. — Затащишь в постель очередную девку — полегчает. Поменяешь с полдюжины, как привык, — и не вспомнишь об одолевающей тебя дури.

— Не равняй себя с ними. Ты — это другое. — Тор поднял руку ладонью вверх и несколько мгновений смотрел на неё, всё ещё чувствуя жар прикосновений к Локи, а затем сжал кулак. — Я никого никогда не хотел так, как тебя. Ты единственный...

— Ну конечно, — Локи тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой. — Брат, не нужно врать. У тебя это отвратительно получается.

— Для меня ты — единственный, — повторил Тор упрямо. — Поверь.

— И потому год ты не вылезал из постели Ванадис.

— Даже в её постели я думал лишь о тебе. И с другими...

— Лучше б тебе этого не говорить. Хватит уже. Ты принижаешь не только тех, кто скрашивал твои ночи, но в первую очередь ты унижаешь себя.

— Я хочу сказать всё, как есть. Чтобы ты знал. Для меня это никогда не изменится. Думаешь, почему я бежал от тебя? Я пытался забыть! Но не смог. И не смогу — это невозможно, Локи. Ты навсегда останешься в моём сердце.

— Среди сотен, если не тысяч других. — Локи покачал головой. — Послушай себя, Тор. У тебя за спиной почти тысячелетие, а ведёшь ты себя как ребёнок. Захотел и требуешь — дай. И не думаешь совершенно. Узнают о связи между нами — позор ляжет на весь род. Или ты хочешь не в шутку сказать, что отказался бы от трона ради того, чтобы быть со мной?

Тор выпалил, не думая:

— Если бы ты любил меня, то да, я бы выбрал тебя. Если бы было на кого оставить бремя царства, то ещё раз да — я бы выбрал тебя. 

— Но, как ты хочешь, я не люблю. И нет тех, на кого можно с лёгким сердцем взвалить ответственность об Асгарде и других мирах. А значит, нечего говорить о несбыточном. — Локи недолго помолчал, словно видел, какая боль и отчаяние терзают сейчас Тора. — Пошли домой. А о том, что мы наговорили сегодня друг другу, лучше забыть. Поклянись, что не будешь вспоминать об этой ночи.

Тор покачал головой.

— Я никогда не даю бессмысленных клятв. 

От надежд, совсем недавно переполнявших сердце, не осталось даже пепла. Локи был великий обманщик, но самую большую боль он причинял, когда говорил только правду.

* 

— Собирайтесь, господин...

Тот, кто потряс Тора за плечо, оказался обезоружен и прижат к полу в одно мгновение. 

— Всеотец желает видеть вас в тронном зале немедленно. — Побелевшие губы стражника едва шевелились.

— Прости, — сказал Тор, поднимаясь с колен. Холод пола ожёг ступни, и он поёжился. — Отец хочет видеть меня одного?

— За принцем Локи тоже послали, — потирающий шею стражник наконец встал. — Просили доставить вас обоих без промедления.

— Но не в таком же виде, да? — шлёпая босыми ногами к шкафам с одеждой, заметил Тор. Он всегда спал голышом, и сегодняшняя ночь не была исключением.

Быстро одеваясь, он жалел, что нет возможности искупаться в прохладной воде и сбросить с себя остатки сонливости. Неприятные мысли мучили Тора до рассвета, забылся он вместе с первыми лучами взошедшего солнца. Сейчас же, судя по всему, время шло к полудню.

— Всеотец сильно не в духе? — спросил он у стражника, но тот не ответил. Неважно — приказ и стража у дверей говорили сами за себя.

Тор считал, что отцу не гневаться стоило, а хвалить их обоих. Возможно, он вызывал их по другому поводу, вдруг ещё что-то стряслось, решил он наконец и поспешил со сборами. Надев сапоги и прицепив к поясу молот, он подошёл к стоящей у дверей страже.

— Поспешим.

Двери в покои Локи отворились, когда они проходили мимо, и Тор приостановился. 

Локи был бледен и выглядел не выспавшимся, будто за прошедшее с их расставания на рассвете время вообще не сомкнул глаз.

— Как ты? — спросил Тор, легко хлопая брата по плечу.

— Бывало и лучше, — рассеянно ответил тот. Его взгляд скользил по окружившим их плотным кольцом стражникам. — Пошли, не стоит злить отца задержкой.

Процессия двинулась вперёд. Получилось весьма торжественно: двенадцать отлично вооружённых и обученных воинов шли в две шеренги, охраняя идущих в ногу Локи и Тора. 

— Как ты думаешь... — начал Тор, но Локи сжал его ладонь, не дав договорить.

— Скоро всё узнаем.

Двери в тронный зал отворились ещё до того, как процессия достигла их. Так же, под конвоем, пришлось подойти к ступеням, ведущим к трону.

Отец стоял на возвышении. В полном облачении, с посохом в руках и с совершенно непроницаемым лицом, он вызывал трепет и уважение одним своим видом.

Тор не страшился гнева отца. Но он до дрожи боялся его подвести. Казалось, этой ночью они с Локи сделали всё, чтобы не уронить величие Асгарда, но Тор знал, что не всегда можно предвидеть последствия даже самых здравых и продуманных поступков. Но не ошибается только тот, кто ничего не делает, так что он поднял голову, смело глядя отцу в глаза. Что бы они ни натворили, чтобы вызвать такой гнев, намерения у них были самые лучшие. 

Отец перевёл тяжёлый взгляд с Тора на Локи и обратно. Тору страшно хотелось опустить голову, как это сделал Локи, но он выдержал взгляд отца, не пошевелившись, и выдохнул, только услышав:

— Вижу, слухи не врут, и мой старший сын вновь носит Мьёлльнир. 

Тор хотел ответить, но отец остановил его резким жестом.

— Страже покинуть зал.

Плохой знак. Отец всегда предпочитал хлестать словами, оставшись с виновными наедине. Если разговор происходил в тронном зале, то раны от его слов навсегда въедались под кожу. Тор помнил каждый такой случай, начинавшийся со слов:

— Вы подвели меня.

Отец смотрел на обоих попеременно.

— Асгард едва не потерял верного союзника. Владычица Ванахейма нанесла мне сегодня утром визит, и то, что она сказала, поразило меня в самое сердце. Мой сын — вор. Как такое возможно? Отвечай, Локи!

Тор шагнул вперёд, загораживая собой брата.

— Локи сделал это, чтобы выручить всех нас. Мы вызволили Мьёлльнир, теперь Нифльхейм не сможет обвинить нас в коварном нападении. И ожерелье вернули Ванадис в целости и сохранности. Ей нечего злиться. Всё кончилось хорошо, — чуть менее уверенно закончил Тор.

— Одного моего сына назвали вором, и мне нечего возразить, — отец будто не слышал объяснений. — Второй же — наивный глупец. 

— Своим вмешательством Локи сохранил мир во вселенной.

— Замолчи, Тор!

— Нет, отец. Я не позволю ругать Локи. То, что он сделал, он делал не для себя, а для нас всех. Ты же знаешь, мы не могли забрать из Нифльхейма то, что забрали, без жертв с их стороны. Двести пять погребальных костров и оставшийся в плену горы молот могли привести к началу войны. Теперь же об угрозе бунта можно забыть.

— О да, — ядовито ответил отец. — И именно поэтому я только что имел неудовольствие читать послание цвергов, где через слово поминается мой младший сын Локи — обманщик и вор.

— Мы ничего не украли!

— Вы расплатились подделкой, а значит украли. — Лицо отца побагровело. — И это сделали вы вдвоём, вместе, хотя я запретил тебе, Тор, покидать Асгард.

Тор сжал кулаки.

— Я бы не нарушил твоего приказа, но посчитал, что другое важнее. Ты сам нас учил действовать во благо мира. В главном мы тебя не подвели. 

— Зато подвёл кое-кто другой, — устало сказал отец, — и он будет строго наказан.

— Несправедливо наказывать того, кто был обманут. Хеймдалль не мог знать, кого пропускает в Нифльхейм. Я не мог войти к цвергам без маски, и если её жертвой пал Хеймдалль, то это дело случая, но и только. Злого умысла ни у меня, ни у него не было. 

— Ладно врёшь. Прямо не узнаю тебя, сын.

— Я говорю правду. — Защищая тех, кто ему помог, от гнева отца, Тор был готов сказать и не такое. Да и не врал он, ну, может, умалчивал, и то совсем немного. — Если считаешь, что нужно кого-то ругать, то ругай меня. Если б я не оставил молот в ловушке, то ничего бы этого не случилось.

— Кто мешал вам посоветоваться со мной? Получить от меня то, чем можно было бы расплатиться с цвергами? Но вы захотели действовать сами, за моей спиной. И натворили дел, — вздохнув, отец сел.

Тор же перевёл дух — буря миновала.

— Не так я думал закончить своё царство, не так... — задумчиво пробормотал отец. — Локи, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Прости, папа, — ответил тот, становясь рядом с Тором. — Я хотел, как лучше.

— Хм.

Тор поймал на себе взгляд отца, не менее пристальный достался и Локи.

— Молодцы, ничего не скажешь. Самостоятельности захотелось. Сроднились, спелись, друг друга покрываете. Да ещё и других подбиваете нарушать мои приказы. И кого — вернейшего из верных Хеймдалля.

Даже отдалённо нельзя было предположить, во что выльется гнев и разочарование отца. Тор стоял, расправив плечи, и ждал его слова. Боялся он лишь того, что наказание упадёт и на Локи, да затронет ни в чём неповинного Хеймдалля.

— Это я виноват, меня и наказывай, — сказал он, истомившись от показавшегося невозможно тягостным ожидания.

— И накажу, — ответил отец. — Тебе не избежать ответственности, сын.

Тор задержал дыхание, когда его ладони коснулись прохладные пальцы Локи.

Отец встал.

— Готовься Тор, сын Одина. Через месяц при стечении народа в этом зале ты будешь...

Перед глазами Тора промелькнула чреда неприятных картинок: от избивания плетьми до открытого суда и всеобщего порицания.

— ...возведён на царство, — закончил отец и ударил Гунгниром в пол. — Слово Одина. Я решил.

Тор стоял как стоял, забыв выдохнуть. Слова отца оглушили. Нет, конечно, он знал, что когда-то настанет день, когда отец отойдёт от дел, и из его рук придётся принять бремя власти. Но меньше всего Тор готов был к этому сейчас. Он ждал наказания — получил обещание великой награды.

Локи отпустил его руку, и Тор повернулся к нему. 

Побледневший, с едва не посеревшими губами, Локи попытался улыбнуться, но Тор прочитал в его лице обиду и боль: он ведь не надеялся занять трон на самом деле? 

— Поздравляю, брат. — Локи отвёл взгляд. — Я могу уже идти, отец?

— Да, иди.

Тор нахмурился, смотря вслед спешащему уйти Локи. И даже когда дверь хлопнула за ним, продолжал смотреть в ту сторону.

— Он примет мой выбор, дай ему немного времени, — сказал отец.

— Надеюсь, — ответил Тор, вспоминая, с каким упорством Локи осваивал магические науки и искусство управлять, каким воином показывал себя на тренировках и в бою, его хитрость и ум. — Возможно, стоило выбрать не меня?

— Думаешь, из Локи получился бы лучший царь для Асгарда? — с любопытством спросил отец.

— Возможно.

— Локи во многом хорош, и он прекрасный сын. 

— Тогда почему ты выбрал меня? — Тор поднял голову, вглядываясь в лицо отца. — Ты мог бы переменить решение, и я бы принял его.

— Именно поэтому я назначаю своим преемником тебя. Блеск короны не ослепляет тебя, ты осознаёшь ответственность, которая ложится на твои плечи. Да и вообще не разделяешь своё бремя и чужое, ставя выше всего интересы Асгарда.

— Локи поступает так же.

— Он старается, это да. Но не он шагнул вперёд, чтобы защитить тебя от моего гнева. Локи, хоть он и видит себя иначе, ведомый. Со временем он станет тебе прекрасным помощником, не оттолкни его, сын, и слушайся мудрых советов.

Когда отец отпустил его, первым делом Тор бросился к покоям Локи, но того на месте не оказалось. Поиски в библиотеках и на тренировочных площадках тоже ничего не дали. В последний миг Тор отменил уже отданный приказ найти неуловимого брата. Когда тот захочет, то вернётся — и они поговорят. 

Локи — его брат, его друг... больше чем друг и чем брат. Нет аса, которого Тор бы больше ценил и кому бы больше доверял... если забыть о шутках и розыгрышах, конечно. 

Он поймёт, должен понять. Он обязательно справится с собой, и, как и прежде, по жизни они пойдут рядом, вдвоём, плечом к плечу, и всё у них будет хорошо, а во Вселенной настанет благоденствие и мир. Локи наверняка бы обозвал его наивным дураком, но Тор так хотел верить, что решение отца не разведёт их с братом в разные стороны.


	5. Лестница в небо

Вечером на пиру, где отец объявил о предстоящей коронации, Локи так и не появился. Тор принимал сыпавшиеся со всех сторон поздравления, а его взгляд то и дело обращался к закрытым дверям пиршественного зала. Кто-то упомянул имя Локи — мол, какая радость, что Всеотец обошёл выбором ледяного принца, — и терпение Тора лопнуло. Он встал, поклонился отцу и матери, и тотчас, не отвечая на вопросы друзей, ушёл. 

Ноги сами понесли его к покоям Локи; к концу не такого уж и далёкого пути Тор едва не бежал. Раскрасневшееся после выпитого мёда лицо холодил бродящий по открытой галерее сквозняк, плащ трепетал за спиной не только от стремительности движений, но и от всё усиливающегося за стенами дворца ветра.

Тучи затянули горизонт, закрывая вид на садящееся в океан бесконечности солнце, стало совсем темно. Тор бы разогнал грозу, если б мог думать о чём-то, кроме грядущей, как он надеялся, встречи.

— Здесь? — бросил он стоящим у покоев Локи воинам и услышал в ответ:

— Да, господин. 

Но когда Тор шагнул вперёд, оба стражника заступили ему дорогу:

— Велено никого не пускать.

Несколько мгновений Тор думал, что прислушается к желанию Локи и справится с нетерпением, но беспокойство оказалось сильнее. Они не виделись весь день, у Локи было время всё обдумать и принять решение. Тор хотел его услышать прямо сейчас и забыть о сомнениях. Им в любом случае пришлось бы поговорить, так чего ждать? Локи всё равно не из тех, чьи чувства меняет время. Если он в гневе, то и на следующее утро, и через год, и через век припомнит обиду: уж лучше решить разногласия сразу. Бездействовать, позволяя ему прятаться по тёмным углам, Тор не собирался.

Отодвинув стражников, он пару раз стукнул кулаком в дверь.

— Локи, открой! Нам надо поговорить.

Никто не ответил, дверь не открылась.

Тор ещё раз поднял сжатый кулак.

— У господина гостья, — сказал один из стражников, а другой уточнил: — Целительница.

Сигюн. Наверняка.

Воздуха будто стало мало, Тор оттянул ворот, глубоко задышал. 

— Открывай! — крикнул он, вновь заколотив в дверь. Плевать, даже если Локи вздумает смеяться над ним: их дело важней любовных утех брата с какой-то девкой.

«Не какой-то, а той, кто вам уже не раз помогла, кого Локи называл другом, кому доверял», — прошелестел ядовитый голос внутри, и от силы ударов Тора дверь затряслась, а петли жалобно заскрипели.

Наконец раздался звук поворачиваемого в замке ключа. Тор отступил на шаг, а когда дверь распахнулась, во все глаза уставился на того, кто стоял у порога.

Сигюн выглядела как всегда. Ни припухших губ, ни беспорядка в одежде, да и причёска волосок к волоску — ничто не говорило о том, что настойчивый стук в дверь заставил её подняться с постели. 

— Добрый вечер, господин, — сказала она с лёгким поклоном.

Тор нахмурился.

— Что с Локи? — спросил он, не желая даже мгновения тратить на пустую болтовню. — Почему мне пришлось ждать?

— Принц Локи отдыхает, просил не беспокоить, — ответила она почтительным тоном, однако в её взгляде мелькнула несомненная дерзость, а то и насмешка.

Она явно думала захлопнуть дверь перед его носом, и Тор шагнул вперёд. Сигюн отступила, но он не дал ей уйти далеко: схватил за плечо и вытолкал в коридор.

— Иди к себе. Твоя помощь сегодня не понадобится.

Она возмущённо заспорила, один из стражников призвал её к порядку — Тор не стал слушать: захлопнул дверь и повернул ключ в замке. 

А вот дальше гнев перестал быть советчиком. Тор наконец находился в одних комнатах с Локи, их ждал разговор — не из приятных, что очевидно, — и вдруг накатила растерянность. Что если Локи не захочет понять? Липким холодом прокатился по спине и рукам страх неверно подобранным словом испортить всё ещё больше.

Переведя дух, Тор бесшумно пересёк гостиную, заглянул в кабинет и библиотеку, где никого не нашёл. Дверь в спальню беззвучно отворилась от лёгкого толчка. 

Занавески были задёрнуты, из прикрученных к стенам факелов горело только два, их света едва хватало, чтобы разогнать царивший в комнате полумрак. Локи лежал на животе на застеленной кровати, его домашняя одежда сбилась и льнула к телу, будто страстный любовник. Тор прищурился, скользя внимательным взглядом от обнажённых ступней до подсунутых под подушку рук, присмотрелся и прислушался к дыханию: похоже, Локи и вправду спал.

На столике у кровати стоял кубок, пахло травами. Тор подошёл ближе, принюхался — сонный отвар? Он повернулся, ещё раз огладил взглядом расслабленное тело. Длинные волосы разметались по подушке, пряча лицо, а вот тонкая одежда больше показывала, чем скрывала. Правая нога была согнута в колене и подтянута вверх, рубашка задралась, штаны немного сползли, обнажая бледную кожу и ямочки на пояснице. 

Он не знал, сколько вот так простоял, разглядывая спящего, а как опомнился — совсем зачаровал его Локи, — то подошёл ближе, сел на край кровати. 

Отсюда открывался ещё лучший вид. Опусти глаза — и сколько угодно разглядывай совсем неженственные и всё же слишком тонкие для мужчины щиколотки и узкие ступни, розовые пятки и аккуратные пальцы. Скользни взглядом выше по длинным стройным ногам — и услади взор округлостями ягодиц.

Из груди Тора вырвался тяжкий вздох. Нет уж, он не уйдёт, даже если всю ночь придётся провести вот так, довольствуясь взглядами и мучаясь от растущего желания. 

В свете горящих факелов одежда Локи слегка мерцала, тени чудно двигались, и каждый следующий вздох отличался от предыдущих. Игра света и тени была столь захватывающей, что наблюдающий бездумно, словно грезящий наяву Тор даже не понял, в какой миг Локи зашевелился.

— Сигюн, — услышал Тор, и его тихие, счастливые мечты тотчас развеялись.

Локи выпростал правую руку из-под подушки, провёл ладонью по волосам. Тонкие длинные пальцы так и остались вплетёнными в чёрные пряди на затылке. Спина приподнялась и опустилась, послышался долгий вздох.

— Спасибо, что посторожила мой сон, — прозвучало непривычно глухо, устало. 

Тор нахмурился: перед ним Локи позволял себе показывать слабость лишь в редчайших случаях.

— Нет здесь никакой Сигюн. Только я.

Спина Локи напряглась.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Тор? — спросил он, не поворачивая головы. Вёл он себя ну точно ребёнок, свято верящий, что если на пугающее не смотреть, то оно само собой куда-то исчезнет.

— Пришёл поговорить. — Тор едва сдержал порыв силой заставить Локи повернуться.

— А до утра не мог подождать? — резко спросил тот, всё так же упорно вжимаясь лицом в подушку.

— Нет. — Тор положил ладонь на тонкую щиколотку. Не встретив сопротивления — обвёл большим пальцем косточку. 

Ответа не последовало, и Тор, задержав дыхание, как перед прыжком в холодную воду, спросил: 

— Ты со мной? Мы всё ещё вместе?

Локи резко перевернулся с живота на спину. Тор ожидал, что он встанет, но Локи остался лежать и даже закинул руки под голову. Его одежда сбилась на груди, штаны непристойно обтянули пах. 

— С чего ты взял, что мы когда-то были вместе? — услышал Тор, со всем вниманием изучающий каждую складку мерцающей зелёной ткани, проглядывающие под ней контуры груди и сосков, впалый живот, открывшийся кусочек гладкой светлой кожи над поясом штанов, очертания члена, несомненно, слегка возбуждённого. — Тор, ты собираешься отвечать?

— Мы вместе уже давно. Ты мой брат, мой друг и моя любовь. Ничего из этого я не собираюсь отдавать твоему гневу на несправедливость судьбы.

— Несправедливость отца, — уточнил Локи и усмехнулся. — И я не твой любовник, а ты клялся не тревожить меня признаниями, — он говорил отрывисто, жёстко, а когда закончил, то его губы поджались в тонкую упрямую линию.

— Мне не стоило тогда клясться, — признал Тор, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Я погорячился, злость и обида застлали мой разум. В общем... как слово дал, так я его и забрал. 

Локи невесело рассмеялся и ничего не сказал.

— Можешь считать меня клятвопреступником, — продолжил Тор, — если тебе так будет легче. Но ради исполнения глупого обещания, я не собираюсь идти против себя самого. 

Губы Локи скривились в язвительной насмешке, опустившиеся ресницы скрыли выражение глаз. Тор вздохнул.

— Лучше я сразу признаю ошибку, чем буду себе и тебе врать, — сказал он, так и не добившись ответа. — Поговори со мной, Локи. Не молчи. Накричи, если хочется, ударь — я позволю, только останься со мной, будь мне верным братом и другом...

Ухмылка Локи стала издевательской, и Тор сказал прямо:

— Будь мне любимым — если того пожелаешь.

Может, сейчас для признаний было не время, но раз уж он собрался говорить откровенно, то и в этом нельзя молчать. Скажет Локи нет, значит придётся жить с его нет, но если да... если да... У Тора дыхание перехватило от тех картин, которые предстали перед глазами.

— Во весь голос говоришь о любви, — тихо сказал Локи, и Тор тотчас забыл о воображаемом ради реального. — Не боишься, что отец услышит и заберёт назад своё слово?

Да, отец мог всё отменить — Тор это знал. И пусть он никогда не видел себя в иной роли, кроме как царя Асгарда, если в глазах отца он вдруг бы оказался недостойным трона — так тому и быть. Ведь нельзя вдруг, в один миг перемениться и стать умнее, лучше, сильнее — или разлюбить Локи. Решение о передаче власти объявлено, а значит отец увидел в Торе достойного преемника. И кто такой Тор, чтобы сомневаться в мудрости Всеотца? Или думать, что тот не читает в сердце старшего сына, как в открытой книге? Или не знает все его желания, стремления, мечты? Тор и хотел бы — не смог бы скрыть ничего от отца. Так что о любви к Локи кричать не стоило ещё и потому, что «новость» уже много веков как устарела.

Усмехнувшись, Тор сказал:

— В делах любви мне твоё слово важнее.

— Важнее решения Всеотца? — Локи приподнял брови.

Тор наклонился вперёд. Его слова дышали уверенностью и искренностью:

— Между нами двоими — да, твоё слово важнее любого другого. — Он сжал колено Локи. — Скажи мне, кто я для тебя? Дай мне поверить, что решение отца ничего между нами не изменило.

— Солгать тебе? Ты этого хочешь? — вопрос сопровождал пытливый взгляд, а появившуюся на губах Локи гаденькую улыбку Тору немедленно захотелось стереть оплеухой ли, поцелуем ли, главное, чтобы от неё и следа не осталось.

— Мне не нужна твоя ложь.

— Тогда зачем ты пришёл? — Локи покачал головой. — Ты не такой дурак, чтобы верить, что я способен честно радоваться тому, что ты, а не я, будешь царём.

— Мне хватит того, что ты не станешь меня ненавидеть... и останешься тем, кто ты для меня есть, — сказал Тор. От признания Локи на душе стало горько, но, с другой стороны, объяви отец преемником Локи, и кто бы ждал радости или хотя бы понимания от самого Тора?

— Считаешь, что я должен молча проглотить обиду? — спросил Локи.

Тор молча вздохнул. 

— Отец клялся, что будет относиться ко мне, как к сыну, во всём тебе равному, — продолжил Локи.

— Но разве он относится к тебе иначе? — Тор провёл пятернёй по волосам, почесал макушку. — Вспомни, обдумай. Мы равны перед ним.

Локи невесело рассмеялся.

— И потому он на царство объявляет тебя. Несмотря на все твои ошибки, несмотря на то, сколько раз мне приходилось закрывать твои провалы и улаживать сложности. И даже сейчас, с Нифльхеймом, где ты потерял молот и оставил в живых свидетелей... — Он махнул рукой. — Будь честен. Если бы я был там, да даже если б был там с тобой, такого бы не случилось.

— Не говори так, будто все твои решения идеальны. Ванадис...

Локи зарычал.

— Одна оплошность что, должна перечеркнуть все достижения? — Недолго он молчал, прерывисто дыша, потом заговорил спокойно: — Отец воспользовался случаем, нашёл предлог, чтобы нарушить клятву... И это меня называют лжецом. 

Тору не нравилось отчаянное выражение лица Локи, горечь, отражающаяся в его глазах, и резкие складки у рта, в один миг сделавшие его старше. 

— А я ведь выполнил свою часть сделки, — тихо закончил Локи. — Я сдержал слово.

— Какое?

— Я был ему хорошим сыном, — задумчиво, словно бы про себя сказал он. — Был идеальным, послушным, исполнял все его приказания, не спорил, старался, работал, как проклятый — и что? Что я получил взамен?

Тор подался вперёд, коснулся лица Локи. Их взгляды встретились, и Тор сказал:

— Ты много добился. Ты всегда будешь первым у трона.

— Но не на троне, — глядя глаза в глаза, сказал Локи.

— Ты не мог вправду надеяться занять моё место, — тихо ответил Тор, лаская подбородок и скулы Локи большим пальцем. — Если бы я погиб или полностью разочаровал отца, только тогда бы ты стал царём. Каким бы прекрасным ты ни был, но для всех ты приёмный сын Всеотца. Это правда, такая, как есть. Ты не мог не знать: асы не захотят видеть на престоле сына Лафея.

— Мало ли что они не хотят, когда я лучше тебя. Скажешь нет?

Тор опустил голову. Локи ошибался или, по крайней мере, был прав не во всём, но сейчас не стоило спорить о том, кто и в чём лучше, и тем самым ещё больше унижать его гордость.

— Он видит недостатки в нас обоих, — неловко сказал Тор.

— А ты? Что думаешь ты? — Локи приподнялся на локтях, и от его рывка рука Тора скользнула вниз. Теперь под ладонью ощущалась тонкая скользкая ткань, тепло тренированного упругого тела и дикий стук сердца. 

— Я люблю тебя, брат. Для меня ты всегда самый лучший... — Локи молчал, но то, как раздражённо дёрнулся уголок его рта, заставило Тора быть до конца откровенным: — Я не представляю тебя отдающим мне приказы, не вижу в тебе защитника, не вижу в тебе того, кто ведёт в бой. Но я вижу себя, защищающего тебя. Ты тот, о ком я должен заботиться. 

— Должен?

— Хочу, — тихо ответил Тор и погладил Локи по бурно вздымающейся груди. — Ты знаешь, что я к тебе чувствую. Я хочу больше, чем заботиться. Я... Если ты позволишь... — Он запутался в словах, разозлился на косноязычность, одолевшую его в самый неподходящий час. Немного помолчав, он попытался ещё раз: — Когда я стану царём, то мне не нужно будет держать ответ ни перед кем. Тогда я приду к тебе и спрошу: хочешь ли ты быть моим, Локи? И если ты скажешь да...

Сердце под ладонью заколотилось так сильно, что Тор едва удержался от желания схватить Локи в объятия и прижать к себе, а потом... Кровь зашумела в ушах, и Тор затряс головой, приводя мысли в порядок.

— Если ты согласишься быть моим, то я буду самым счастливым во всех девяти мирах, — закончил он неловко, путаясь в окончаниях слов и тяжело дыша. 

— А что будет с теми, кому твоё счастье не придётся по душе?

— Пусть идут к Хель, — отмахнулся Тор.

— Ты и отцу это скажешь? — Локи хитро ухмыльнулся. — Думаешь, ему понравится такой твой ответ?

Тор не ответил. Его тело требовало и жаждало, лишая соображения, а тут ещё Локи, скользнувший вдруг языком по губам, с порозовевшими щеками и... Тор ухмыльнулся, огладив взглядом несомненное доказательство того, что теперь возбуждение терзало в равной степени их обоих.

— Значит, ты хочешь получить всё: и престол, и меня заодно? Ничего ни от кого не скрывать и послать в Хель всех недовольных, включая отца? — как ни в чём не бывало продолжал болтать Локи. — А не на слишком ли большой кусок ты открыл рот, брат?

— У меня достаточно большой рот. — Тор облизнул губы. Меньше всего он хотел сейчас тратить время на разговоры. От близости Локи откровенно вело и голова кружилась.

— А не подавишься? — фыркнул тот.

— А вот сейчас проверим. — Тор опустил свободную руку на его колено, широко развёл пальцы. 

Локи смотрел на него таким взглядом, будто не верил, что всё это происходит на самом деле. Тор едва не расхохотался. Подмигнув, он скользнул ладонью вверх по ноге, не поглаживая, а вдавливая пальцы в упругое тело. Когда он добрался до паха, у Локи уже стояло крепко, бесстыдно. Член натягивал ткань штанов, и, оказавшись под гнётом руки Тора, жадно дёрнулся.

Тёплым, упругим и жаждущим — вот каким сейчас был Локи. Его грудь вздымалась рывками, напряжённые соски проглядывали через ткань — дерзкие, соблазнительные, они будто просили о ласке. Тор поднял взгляд выше, отметив, как дёргается горло Локи при каждом вдохе, его приоткрытые губы и порозовевшие скулы. 

Их взгляды встретились. Локи смотрел прямо в глаза, чуть прищурившись, и молчал. Хотел бы отказать — уже бы сказал нет, решил Тор и не стал терять время зря: потянулся губами к губам. 

Поцелуй вышел долгим и влажным. Локи открыл рот, позволяя себя вылизывать едва ли не до глотки. Он не шёл в наступление, но безропотно позволял себя брать. Он позволял творить с собой всё, что угодно, и Тор воспользовался разрешением: огладил всё тело, вжал всем своим весом в постель, заставил развести ноги — и целовал-целовал, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение.

Единственное, что он услышал от Локи за всё время их жаркой возни, было:

— Молот с постели-то убери. Какой же ты всё-таки...

Тор убрал не только молот — силой мысли он снял с себя и доспехи, а ворчание Локи прервал поцелуем. 

Почему Локи согласился, Тор не задумывался. Да и о чём тут думать, когда Локи рядом, когда с его губ срывается жаркое дыхание, а с тела соскальзывает мешающая одежда.

Наконец на нём не осталось ничего, кроме тонкой цепочки со знаком Одина — той самой, которую Локи носил не снимая с первого дня появления в Асгарде. Тор несколько мгновений смотрел только на неё. В голове крутилось, как он собственными руками создаёт амулет в виде Мьёлльнира, как дарит его, и изо дня в день, из ночи в ночь видит свой знак принадлежности и защиты на обнажённом, вот как сейчас, Локи. 

От опалившего тело желания едва не помутилось в голове, и Тор перевёл взгляд ниже. 

Локи был идеальным. Красивым, стройным, сильным, и таким жаждущим, возбуждённым. Его длинный член прижимался к животу; искусанные соски покраснели и припухли, напоминая своим видом мелкие красные ягоды: чуть прижми зубами или пососи — и брызнет сок; его длинную шею украсили тёмные, налившиеся кровью метки; губы никогда не были такими алыми и влажными; а глаза стали почти чёрными — и всё это стараниями Тора.

И ведь это совсем не конец, это только начало.

Тело Тора гудело от требующего выхода желания, он задыхался, глядя на Локи, от одной мысли, что ему позволено, что наконец-то он может коснуться, что может взять своё — именно что своё, и с этим Локи больше не спорит.

— Мой, — выдохнул Тор, ложась сверху между широко раздвинутых и согнутых в коленях стройных ног. В ответ он услышал только долгий судорожный вздох и ни слова возражений.

«Мой», — повторил он про себя, скользя вверх и опускаясь вниз — отираясь, как безусый мальчишка, о такого же дрожащего от напряжения Локи. 

Тор так долго ждал, веками мечтал, и теперь все силы уходили на то, чтобы не оттолкнуть Локи глупой спешкой.

Найдя его руку, Тор потянул её ко рту. Сначала вылизал ладонь, потом — длинные пальцы. 

Локи смотрел на него из-под ресниц. У него был взгляд затаившегося в засаде хищника, а не жертвы — и это сводило с ума ещё больше. 

Тор брал запретное, и ему позволяли. В любой миг Локи мог сказать нет — но не говорил. 

— Почему сейчас? — прошептал Тор, уткнувшись носом в центр груди, и, скользнув левее, оставил метку там, где слышней всего билось сердце.

— Потому что хочу, — негромко ответил Локи. Его хриплый шёпот Тор едва расслышал за шумом крови в ушах.

— А раньше почему не хотел? — не достало соображения прикусить язык. Сказав, Тор немедленно пожалел о ненужном, отрывающем от главного вопросе.

— Думаешь, я не хотел? — прозвучало ещё тише.

Тор поднял голову, но не удовольствовался этим: приподнялся на руках и склонился над лицом Локи, вгляделся в его глаза. Что прятала темнота расширившихся зрачков? А улыбка, скользнувшая по губам юркой змеёй? Локи приподнялся, подарил лёгкий поцелуй и вновь откинулся на подушки. Вернувшаяся улыбка стала шире, опасней. Холодок прошёл по спине Тора, но даже загадочное настроение Локи не могло хоть немного приглушить возбуждение... и столь же жгучее любопытство, к сожалению, тоже.

— Как давно?

— С первой встречи. Помнишь её?

Локи отвернул голову, с явным умыслом открывая шею, и следующий вопрос Тор задавал, вжимаясь носом в кожу под ухом. Она пахла восхитительно, не сладостью, как у дев, не резко, как у мужей, а свежо и с лёгкой горчинкой, как всегда пах Локи. Тор помнил его запах ещё с тех пор, как вжимал не в постель, а мхи и травы материнского сада. Сотни лет минули с тех пор, но никто не вызывал в Торе такого желания — острого до боли и лишающего разума.

Тор оставил две метки, с жадностью внимая, как сорванно дышит Локи, как дрожит его тело. Он потёрся подбородком о плечо Локи, вдохнул запах, ещё и ещё раз напоминая себе: это правда, а не один из тех тысяч снов, что приходили к нему целую вечность в ожидании сегодняшней ночи. 

Разум требовал вспомнить, чем довелось в прошлый раз заплатить всего лишь за поцелуй, но Тор не пожелал слушать. Сейчас никакая цена не казалась чрезмерно большой.

Ворвись сейчас кто в их покои, попробуй оторвать от Локи — умрёт. За то чтобы быть здесь, за то чтобы чувствовать ответное скольжение рук по плечам, шее и волосам, за то чтобы вжимать в постель тело Локи, Тор и сам был готов умереть, как и пойти против всего мира, против предостережений матери и воли отца.

— Помнишь, тогда, в тронном зале? — Локи шумно выдохнул в ответ на укус и тяжело задышал, когда Тор присосался к его шее губами, поддразнил ранку языком. — Ты так смотрел на меня... как на грязь, как на червя, как на того, кто не достоин дышать с тобой одним воздухом...

— Я не знал тебя!

Локи будто не услышал, рассмеялся негромко.

— Я сказал себе, что ещё заставлю тебя стоять передо мной на коленях.

Тор покачал головой и провёл ладонью по его виску, спустился на щеку и приподнял подбородок. Подарив поцелуй, долгий и нежный, не размыкая губ, Тор сказал:

— Считай, твоя мечта сбылась. Будь ты со мной поласковей, она исполнилась бы ещё столетия назад.

Локи фыркнул. Кончиками пальцев он дразняще скользнул по спине Тора вниз, потом положил руку на талию, и наконец его ладонь втиснулась между их телами.

— Чтобы победить его, — тихо заговорил Локи, поглаживая член Тора, — большого ума не надо, хватит смазливого лица, а то и просто согласия развести ноги в нужный миг.

Сжав зубы, Тор несколько раз толкнулся в дарящий ему удовольствие кулак, а затем отстранился и положил руку поверх ладони Локи.

— Ты ценишь себя слишком низко. Надо вот так. — Он вынудил Локи отпустить ноющий от желания член и, удерживая за запястье, потянул его руку вверх.

Сначала Тор прижал ладонь Локи к своей груди — там, где отчаянно колотилось сердце, — затем прижал свою ладонь к груди Локи. Теперь каждый из них слушал биение сердца другого, и Тор был готов поклясться: у каждого из них оно билось, как запертая в клетке дикая птица. 

Он наклонил голову и прижал голову ко лбу Локи, уставился в широко распахнутые, потемневшие до цвета грозового неба глаза. Они испытывали друг друга взглядами, пока ресницы Локи не опустились. Только тогда Тор слегка коснулся щеки Локи губами. Он так много хотел сказать, ему столько требовалось выразить, но прошептать удалость только:

— Поверь, мне нужен именно ты.

Лицо Локи напряглось, глаза распахнулись.

— Только потому, что я сказал тебе нет, — жёстко возразил он.

Когда-то, возможно, так оно и было. Но Тор даже сейчас, имея под собой Локи, мечтал о бесконечной чреде подобных ночей. Он хотел большего. Жаждал острых разговоров, признаний и угроз, нежности и борьбы, того волнения сердца, которое никто не мог ему дать, кроме Локи.

— Нет. Потому что ты — это ты. Ты тот, кто мне нужен... 

Локи пошевелился, и Тор шумно выдохнул: там, где о его бедро потёрся твёрдый и горячий член, осталось будто огнём пылающее пятно. Все мысли расплылись, как брошенные в пламя восковые свечи. Бездумно он потянулся к Локи, начал его целовать. 

Тот отвернул лицо, попробовал вывернуться — последнее Тор не позволил. Но пусть сил вырваться из объятий у Локи не хватило, при нём осталось оружие, удары и уколы которого Тору отбить почти никогда не удавалось, — слова.

Скривившись, Локи выплюнул порцию яда:

— Тебя так легко поймать на крючок, — он толкнул бёдра вверх, показывая, какой именно крючок имеет в виду, — так просто, даже примитивно. Такая победа ничего не стоит.

Ну конечно. Сейчас он расскажет, какой Тор дурак, что и чувства, и желания, и мечты на самом деле ему не принадлежат, что всё это морок, глупость, игра, рассчитанная лишь на то, чтобы поймать самца, способного думать исключительно членом. Тор не собирался слушать то, о чём Локи при всём его уме не имел ни малейшего представления.

— Замолчи.

Тот широко распахнул глаза, когда Тор, придавив всем своим весом, зубами, губами и языком впился в его шею возле ключицы. Ставя метку, он действовал на грани жестокости, пытал желанием и необходимостью выразить гудящее в груди неукротимое, неумолимое желание близости и единения, не от разума, а от всего существа идущее «мой, будь моим».

Локи не сдержался, застонал сладко, захлёбываясь, ответил движениями тела куда красноречивей и охотней, чем пустыми, идущими лишь от соображений ума словами. Эту речь Тор готов был слушать вечно и слушал бы дальше, если б не побоялся превратить сладкую боль в настоящую.

Напоследок облизав истерзанную шею, он придвинулся к уху Локи, зашептал: 

— Думаешь, меня поймали твои уловки? 

Задыхающийся Локи не ответил, и Тор не смог избежать соблазна: прихватил губами нежную кожу чуть ниже мочки уха.

— Ты слишком самонадеян, — продолжил он, наслушавшись страстных хриплых стонов, и едва не сходя с ума от желания взять наконец мечущееся под ним гладкое сильное тело.

— Да, я поймал тебя себе на погибель, — простонал Локи. — Кто же думал, что в постели ты окажешься таким... Ледяные демоны Хель! Да приподнимись же, ты тяжеленный, как Мьёлльнир.

Тор опёрся на локоть, позволяя Локи свободно вздохнуть, а второй рукой заставил его повернуть голову к себе.

— Нечего от меня за своими уловками прятаться. Я уже видел тебя без них, знаю тебя. — Локи оскалился, и Тор показал зубы в ответ. — Ты хорош и без ухищрений. Сказать по правде, именно без ухищрений ты и хорош. Мне не нужно твоё притворство, мне нужен ты сам.

Тор отпрянул, вместо поцелуя получив укус в нижнюю губу.

— Вот как, — сказал он, глядя на упавшую на подбородок Локи каплю собственной крови. 

Тот ответил лишь взглядом — диким, тёмным, горячим; тогда Тор наклонился и слизал кровь долгим влажным движением. 

Он рыкнул, когда сильные руки охватили его торс, пальцы до боли впились в спину между лопаток, притягивая вниз.

Локи открыл рот, позволяя себя целовать, выгнулся и шире развёл ноги. Стоны стали громкими, непристойными, касания требовательными и жадными. Локи подставлялся, выгибая шею. Он двигался, не останавливаясь, извивался, ёрзал, притирался и тянул Тора к себе, словно никак не мог насытиться его тяжестью, грубоватыми прикосновениями и поцелуями, после каждого из которых оставался сочный, налившийся пульсирующей кровью след.

Тор спустился ниже, безжалостно искусал соски, а затем принялся «лечить» их, облизывая нежно, едва касаясь языком и губами. Локи рвался из захвата — не получалось, тогда он приспособился тянуть и дёргать Тора за волосы, и сказать, что его прикосновения были ласковыми мог только тот, кто этого не испытал. Тор взвыл, когда резкий рывок оторвал его от очередного поцелуя в шею, слёзы невольно брызнули из глаз.

— Что ты творишь? — рыкнул он, поднимая голову и вглядываясь в раскрасневшегося, растрёпанного Локи. Глаза у того влажно сияли, ресницы слиплись острыми пиками от выступившей на лбу и верхней губой испариной.

Тор застыл статуей, вглядываясь в отчаянно жаждущее лицо Локи. Сейчас он был даже рад, что всё ещё испытывает боль от едва не вырванных с корнями волос, ведь весь вид Локи был тем, что Тор так долго жаждал. Не будь боли, и Тор бы кончил, как мальчишка или бестолковый пёс, потираясь налитым кровью членом о ногу Локи.

— Хватит, — приказал тот, показав зубы, будто дикое животное, загнанное в угол. И да, Тор знал, в какую именно ловушку угодил его стараниями Локи: самую надёжную, единственно верную западню из собственного распалённого тела и огнём жгущего желания близости другого. — Чего ты ждёшь? Или хочешь, чтобы это я тебя взял?

— Ты меня? — задумчиво повторил Тор.

— Не скалься так.

— А ты не говори глупостей, — получилось сказать почти нежно. 

Тор опустил голову и, будто бросающаяся на добычу змея, присосался к животу Локи чуть ниже пупка. Наслушавшись стонов и вовсю насладившись дрожью тела под собой, он сказал:

— Я дам тебе всё, что ты хочешь, если ты скажешь, где у тебя масло. 

Возможно, ответить Локи помешала рука, скользящая по его члену вверх-вниз. Вена бешено пульсировала, по головке щедро текла ароматная смазка, на ощупь член был гладок и твёрд, как разогретый камень. Локи стонал, ритмично подбрасывая бёдра вверх, и Тор решил, что хорошенького понемножку: обхватив член у основания, сжал его достаточно, чтобы лишить Локи желания немедленно кончить.

— Масло, — повторил Тор, пропустив все ругательства и проклятия Локи мимо ушей. — Не верю, что у тебя нет его где-то тут, рядом с кроватью. — Он опустил руку ниже, обвёл пальцем отверстие, с удовольствием ощутив ответную дрожь и сокращение мышц, а затем повторил: — Масло, Локи, то самое, которое ты используешь, играя с собой.

Пятна на щеках Локи стали бордового цвета. Более горячего зрелища Тор в жизни не видел.

— Или ты не играешь? — мягко спросил он, чуть толкаясь пальцем внутрь и чувствуя сопротивление тела.

Локи не ответил, и Тор, медленно выдохнув, пережал собственный член. Ему пришлось перетерпеть накатившее возбуждение от одной мысли о том, что Локи даже сам себя не касался, а теперь дал ему сделать это с собой.

— Ты остановишься? — растерянно спросил Локи.

Тор широко улыбнулся. Ему казалось, будто на него одного свалилось всё счастье мира, и, похоже, так оно и было. Его ждала корона Асгарда, Локи отдавался ему по собственной воле и просил продолжать, а значит лучше этой ночи не было и быть не могло.

— И не подумаю, — тихо ответил Тор и сел на кровати. Подтянув к себе Локи поближе и крепко ухватив его за бёдра, он сказал: — Потерпи, если не понравится. Если слишком сильно понравится, тоже потерпи. — Напоследок огладив член Локи, Тор опустил голову между широко разведённых ног и принялся за дело.

Вылизывать Локи, посасывать такую нежную в том месте кожу, трахать его языком было отдельным наслаждением, которое имело право называться даром небес. Сначала Тор основательно облизал всё вокруг, потом толкнулся внутрь языком.

Локи вздрагивал от каждого движения внутрь и наружу, его дыхание стало прерывистым, хриплым, с губ изредка срывались какие-то слова. К сожалению, Тор не мог их расслышать: кровь кипела в жилах и грохотала в ушах, лицо заливал пот, тело плавилось от жара. Изредка он отвлекался, тёрся щекой о ноги Локи, то одну, то другую, целовал внутреннюю поверхность бёдер, изредка тянулся вперёд и облизывал вновь ставший каменно-твёрдым член, щекотал яички. Тогда бормотание Локи становилось жалобным, возмущённым, а движения — порывистыми.

Вскоре Тор смог вставить в него и пальцы. Он не спеша растягивал Локи и раскрывал, по мере надобности добавляя слюны, то облизывая пальцы, то вновь проникая внутрь языком. В остальное же время язык Тора трудился над членом Локи. 

К сожалению, пришлось его вновь пережать.

— Тише, тише, — непривычно низким и хриплым голосом уговаривал Тор возмущённого Локи. — Чуть позже ты сам скажешь мне спасибо. 

Он верил, что ещё услышит, как Локи было с ним хорошо.

— Спасибо? — зло переспросил тот. 

Тор кивнул и добавил ещё один палец: теперь внутрь тела Локи свободно проникали уже четыре — должно было хватить.

Когда он слегка повернул руку в запястье и толкнулся вперёд, поглаживая Локи изнутри кончиками пальцев, тот оборвал очередное ругательство на полуслове. Его рот раскрылся в беззвучном вопле, а пот, выступивший по всему телу, сделал зрелище извивающегося на сбитой постели Локи ещё совершенней.

— Скоро, — пообещал Тор. В голове у него мутилось, как случалось только во время самых страшных, вызванных безудержным гневом гроз. Тело действовало отдельно от сознания, как в битве.

Он последний раз облизал пальцы и несколько раз плюнул на ладонь. Увлажнив тело Локи изнутри как можно лучше, Тор опустил его на постель и на коленях пополз выше, к подушкам.

— Оближи его, — сказал он, поймав голову Локи обеими ладонями. — Спрячь зубы, немного высунь язык. Вот так.

Несколько минут Тор балансировал между небом и землей, пока его член погружался в горячий рот. Локи смотрел на него полностью чёрными, абсолютно пьяными глазами, подчинялся беспрекословно, и дрожал. Последний толчок оказался слишком глубоким — Локи закашлялся, на глазах выступили слёзы.

Тор извинился, как смог: наклонился и поцеловал Локи в губы, припухшие и горячие, пропитавшиеся запахом его смазки.

— Прости заранее, — сказал Тор, устраиваясь между разведённых бёдер Локи и укладывая его ноги себе на плечи, — долго я не продержусь. Я слишком тебя хочу. Но потом мы с тобой наверстаем. Впереди столетия, из которых большую часть ты проведёшь в кровати с моим членом внутри своего тела. Вот так как сейчас... — Он говорил, но не совсем понимал, что говорил. Слова лились из него нескончаемым потоком, который при всём желании он не смог бы заткнуть. 

Он направил член внутрь тела Локи, головка проскользнула, как по маслу, наполовину вошло также легко, а дальше уже протискиваться пришлось по песчинке в час, преодолевая сопротивление тела Локи и слизывая слёзы с его щёк. 

— Потерпи, — повторял Тор, не зная, к кому из них двоих обращается. Ему хотелось овладеть Локи до конца, рывком погрузиться на всю длину, пометить собой, и терпение его натягивалось, истончалось и было готово в любой миг лопнуть. Желание стало нестерпимым, накатило гигантской волной, затопило собой и смыло остатки самосознания. Дальше Тор действовал на чистых инстинктах, стал настоящим зверем, по какой-то странной случайности носящим облик аса.

— Да, — закричал он, ощутив, как яйца прижимаются к промежности Локи, и повёл бёдрами.

Локи застонал в голос, и Тор впился в его губы. Прикусив нижнюю, он долго терзал её языком и губами, потом принялся вылизывать рот. Локи не двигался, даже, казалось, не дышал. 

— Дыши, — тихо посоветовал Тор и расплылся в улыбке. — Дыши.

Судорожный вздох Локи стал знаком, который позволил чуть вытащить член и толкнуться вперёд. Лёгкий вскрик заставил Тора замереть, новый вдох — повторить движение бёдер.

Локи стонал, боль изменила черты его лица, сделала ещё красивее, если это было возможно. Тор наклонился, потёрся о щеку Локи своей щекой, подарил ещё один долгий глубокий поцелуй. Когда Локи перестал так сильно дрожать, Тор начал двигаться смелее. 

Толчки очень скоро стали быстрыми, глубокими. Тор приподнимался, вытаскивая почти до конца, затем погружался до основания. Локи, впившийся в его плечи пальцами, будто пытался вспороть кожу ногтями, чуть расслабился, начал принимать охотнее. Тор знал, что Локи всё ещё больно, но за все блага мира остановиться сейчас бы не смог.

— Да, Локи, да... — шептал он в ритме толчков, ни на миг не закрывая глаза и не отводя их от глаз Локи.

Тот кусал губы, его лицо блестело от слёз и пота, грудь вздымалась резко, словно ему не хватало воздуха. Внутри он был тесный, узкий, и такой невозможно гладкий, нежный, разгорячённый. Звуки, запахи, вид Локи, ощущения, которое дарило его тело — всего этого было достаточно, чтобы навсегда потерять рассудок. Так Тор себя и чувствовал. Изумляло его только одно: каким-то чудом ему удавалось продержаться и не кончить ни в самый первый миг проникновения, ни сейчас, когда... о! Локи начал отвечать.

Приподняв бёдра, он встретил толчок на полпути: проникновение получилось стремительным и глубоким. Тор простонал, и Локи вдруг улыбнулся. Он словно понял, что в эту игру можно играть вдвоём, и с того мгновения Тор потерял своё преимущество. 

Теперь Тор стонал и вскрикивал, когда Локи сжимал его член внутри своего тела, когда двигался навстречу нетерпеливо и настойчиво.

Тор чуть поменял угол — и попал верно. Теперь они стонали вдвоём и совсем не от боли.

— Медленнее, — потребовал Локи, сжимая член Тора глубоко внутри своего тела.

Невозможно было придумать более жестокого и трудновыполнимого приказа, но Тор послушался. Локи потянулся к нему, укусил за нижнюю губу.

— Хорошо. 

Тор ускорился — Локи вновь его сжал.

— Медленнее. Вот так.

Теперь он лежал, выгибаясь и едва не крича в голос от каждого глубокого, медленного толчка. Его глаза закатились, соски набухли и торчали острыми пиками. Такого его ещё больше хотелось схватить и быстрыми толчками протаранить до самого горла, а он требовал:

— Медленнее, ну...

Тор больше не мог этого выносить. Удерживая своё тело только на одной руке, вторую он опустил вниз, нашёл член Локи и за три быстрых довольно жёстких сжатия довёл до оргазма.

Тёплая скользкая сперма осталась на ладони, но часть успела «выстрелить» и украсила грудь, пара капель попала и на подбородок Локи. Неистово двигаясь, ловя судорожные отголоски оргазма, Тор вбивался в его тело неглубокими частыми толчками. Тело гудело от напряжения, сердце захлёбывалось кровью, мышцы скручивались, как жгуты. Жаркая волна прошла вниз по спине, скопилась в паху, налилась невыносимой тяжестью в яйцах.

— Тор, — прошептал Локи, и в следующий миг Тор кончил глубоко внутри его судорожно сжимающегося тела.

Оргазм выбил из него дух, вознёс выше самых высоких вершин и бросил в самую глубокую пропасть ослепшим, оглохшим и бездыханным.

— Тор, — хриплый голос вернул ему сознание и заставил шевелиться. Тор собрал все силы, чтобы скатиться с Локи и лечь рядом. Дыхание всё ещё перехватывало, тело оставалось расслабленной безвольной массой — самой счастливой и удовлетворённой массой во всей Вселенной. Впрочем, Тор уже сейчас знал, что не против повторить всё в самом ближайшем времени. Только отдышаться, а затем подарить Локи столько «медленно», сколько ему будет по нраву. Можно даже вот так, лёжа на боку, вжимаясь друг в друга, как ложки.

Тор сгрёб Локи в объятия, притянул к себе и уложил именно так, как будет хорошо для их следующего раза. Он притёрся расслабленным, влажным от спермы членом к ягодицам Локи, счастливо вздохнул.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он в растрёпанные, мокрые от пота волосы. — Я... спасибо.

Тор столько хотел сказать, но не находил слов. Тогда он опустил руку на живот Локи, погладил его. Скользнув ладонью выше, к груди, Тор стёр встретившийся потёк спермы и бездумно потянул палец в рот.

Локи вывернулся, оглянулся на него. Тор всё так же молча наклонился к его лицу, облизал подбородок, убрав ещё одну беловатую каплю, потом приласкал языком губы.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он ещё раз. Как назло, все слова разбежались, а ведь так хотелось отблагодарить, восхититься, объяснить, как счастлив, как влюблён, как готов носить на руках. И промолчать о том, что если прежде он ещё мог принять нет Локи, смириться с ним и как-то жить дальше, то теперь отказ стал бы тем, что может по-настоящему сломать.

— Я... — начал было Локи и замолк. 

Тору казалось, что он понимает, почему Локи молчит... почему они молчат вместе. Ведь то, что случилось между ними вот только что, это так много, так невозможно много, и меняет всё.

Если прежде Тор думал, что может отпустить Локи или согласиться на тайные встречи, то теперь стало ясно: это невозможно. Они дополняли друг друга, как земля и вода, как воздух и огонь. Тор никогда не чувствовал такого единения, такого безумия, такого полного растворения в партнёре, когда испытываешь его ощущения так же, как свои, когда читаешь желания по малейшим движениями тела и даже дрожи ресниц.

Локи был его парой, судьбой предназначенным спутником, и потерять его, потому что они оба мужчины, или потому что братья наполовину, или потому что кому-то, включая отца, может не понравиться их близость, было абсолютно и совершенно невозможно. Без Локи Тор не смог бы жить. Он понял это сейчас, обнимая его, слушая успокаивающееся биение сердца и сонное дыхание.

Локи спал в его объятиях — ещё один знак доверия. Тор закусил прядь его волос, втянул всей грудью воздух. Даже если чуть погодя Локи, по обыкновению, начнёт показывать характер, настаивать на независимости, придумывать несправедливости и обиды — Тор выдержит. Он дал себе слово, вот сейчас, ещё помня то ощущение полёта и единения, он сказал себе: «Ради него я вынесу всё». Он не стал добавлять слова клятвы. Любую клятву можно нарушить, но нельзя предать то, что считаешь в себе по-настоящему важным, необходимым, тем воздухом, которым дышишь, той любовью, которой живёшь.

* 

Из комнат Локи Тор ушёл на рассвете. Они были близки ещё дважды, и каждый раз Тору казалось, что лучше, полнее, откровеннее уже невозможно. Но Локи упорно доказывал обратное. Он отдавался, утоляя желание Тора, но через время оно возвращалось новой, ещё более мощной волной, стирающей все иные стремления, мечты и цели.

Тору едва хватило сил, чтобы всё же уйти. Он дважды возвращался от двери, целовал Локи в припухшие губы. Наслаждением было пропускать длинные растрёпанные волосы сквозь пальцы. Голову кружил пропитавший воздух спальни их общий запах, вид полусонного Локи. Его хриплый голос услаждал слух и возбуждал чувства, так что Тор был готов слушать даже ворчание и проклятия.

— Точно не хочешь пойти на тренировку? — спросил он, возвратившись от двери в третий раз. 

Локи рассмеялся. Даже его смех звучал соблазнительно.

— Смерти моей хочешь?

— Нет, я... — Тор провёл ладонью по его щеке и забыл, о чём только что говорил и куда собирался. Теперь он чувствовал лишь одну потребность: остаться здесь, с Локи.

— Иди, — мягко сказал тот.

— Я боюсь...

— Могучий Тор чего-то боится? — спросил Локи и поёрзал, ища удобную позу. Простыня чуть сбилась, обнажая бедро, украшенное оставшимися после ночи метками и следами пальцев, и Тор застонал сквозь зубы.

— Я боюсь, что ты передумаешь, стоит мне переступить порог. Боюсь, что днём встречу тебя, и ты посмотришь на меня, как на незнакомца, а то и врага.

Локи недолго молчал, с бесстрастным выражением лица глядя на Тора.

— Разве ты не понимаешь, что своими признаниями даёшь мне в руки оружие, которое проще простого повернуть против тебя?

Тор вздохнул.

— Ты сам сказал, что не любишь простых и очевидных решений. Может, я так хитрю, выбивая из твоих рук оружие, которое бы ты взял и без моих подсказок?

— Я люблю сильных противников, — тихо сказал Локи.

— Я помню. 

Оба помолчали, потом Тор не попросил, а потребовал:

— Скажи, что ты мой. Скажи, что ты хочешь быть моим.

Локи зло прищурился.

— Я развёл перед тобой ноги, позволил тебе... всё. Какие ещё доказательства тебе нужны? — ответил он.

— Твоё слово.

— Слова лжеца?

Тор глубоко вдохнул, сжал кулаки. Его сердце колотилось, как в битве.

— Мне ты никогда не лжёшь.

Локи кивнул.

— Да, я хочу быть с тобой, — сказал он холодно. — А теперь иди и не ищи со мной встречи. Я сам найду тебя.

Только тогда Тор повернулся и смог выйти из спальни с уверенностью, что вернётся сюда ещё не раз. Если Локи требовалось время, чтобы всё осознать и обдумать, Тор готов был его дать. Но не очень много: самое большее — до следующей ночи.

*

Вечером, когда Тор у себя в покоях пил мёд с друзьями, отворилась дверь и вошёл пропадавший где-то весь день Локи. Он вёл себя как обычно, то шутил, то язвил, устроил спор с Сиф, дразнил Вольштагга. Взгляды, достающиеся Тору, пылали как огнём, напоминая о случившемся ночью и дразня обещаниями грядущих наслаждений.

— За тебя, Локи! — провозгласил Тор, поднимая кубок, полный мёда.

— За тебя, Тор! — ответил Локи, и кубки подняли все.

Тем вечером пирушка закончилась рано. Локи, собравшегося уходить, как и все, Тор попросил задержаться — для разговора. «Беседовали» они до рассвета, так что от криков и стонов Локи даже охрип. У Тора горло тоже весь день саднило, сам же он до ушей улыбался.

— Ты так счастлив, — заметила мать.

— Да, — согласился Тор, умолчав, в чём именно таится секрет его полного и абсолютного счастья.

*

Месяц перед коронацией оказался под завязку наполнен тысячью дел, которые сложно было бы переделать и за год. Успели они каким-то чудом, и теперь дворец наполняла толпа знатных асов и представители посольств нескольких внешних миров. 

Далеко не каждый из смертных мог пройти по радужному мосту, выносливость позволяла путешествовать таким образом лишь ванам, великанам и эльфам всех рас. Прибытия великанов не ожидалось, так решил отец, и Тор был этому рад: число гостей и разнообразие их нужд и так поражало воображение и лишало сил.

Владычица Ванахейма прибыла лично, вчера днём Тор встречался с ней и ещё раз просил прощения за недоразумение с ожерельем. Но ни извинения, ни проявленное терпение, ни даже присутствие Локи, на котором Тор настоял, не помогло успокоить всё ещё помнящую зло Ванадис. Она вела себя отчужденно, то бросая обиженные взгляды, то изводя колкими замечаниями, Локи упорно молчал, Тор пытался её успокоить, в результате они всё равно расстались недовольные друг другом. 

— Вот же ссс... — Локи оборвал себя на полуслове.

— Согласен.

Тор устал от короткой аудиенции больше, чем если бы целый день махал мечом на тренировочной площадке. При мысли о недоступном из-за обилия дел удовольствии тоскливо заныло в груди. С ещё большей грустью Тор подумал о том, что лишён и большего.

— Как ты? Не приходишь совсем, — посетовал он.

— Ты возвращаешься в свои покои за полночь и валишься на кровать без сил, — ответил Локи. — Мне нравится смотреть, как ты спишь, но не настолько, чтобы наслаждаться твоим храпом из ночи в ночь.

Расхохотавшись, Тор хлопнул его по плечу.

— Мне что же, никогда не услышать от тебя что-то милое?

— Милое? — Локи приподнял брови и округлил рот. — О. Так вот о чём мечтает могучий Тор. 

— Я скучаю по тебе. — Упрямо закручивающиеся кончики волос Локи привлекли внимание Тора, и он погладил их, а затем зажал между большим и указательным пальцами. — Мне нужно знать, что у тебя всё хорошо. Я всё время хочу видеть тебя... м-м-м... знать, что ты на меня не обижен.

— Ты сомневаешься во мне?

Тор покачал головой. Нет, конечно, он верил Локи, вот только... он беспокоился, да. 

— Ты надеялся занять трон и много работал, чтобы завоевать уважение отца, — сказал он прямо. — Ты никогда не сдавался так просто. — Подумав, Тор уточнил: — Ты вообще никогда не сдавался.

— Отец говорил со мной. Сказал, что ценит и любит. — Локи отвёл взгляд. 

— Но его слова — это не трон Асгарда, — сказал Тор, находя руку Локи и сжимая его пальцы. — Если ты всё ещё задет его выбором, то поверь, тебе нечему завидовать.

— Если вспомнить, как ты расстилался перед ссс... Ванадис, то — нет, — ответил Локи с кривой улыбкой. — Чему тут завидовать?

Тор облегчённо вздохнул. 

— Вот именно. Ты даже не представляешь, какое это бремя, сколько сил уходит на дурацкие скользкие разговоры, на пляски вокруг да около, на улыбки, когда хочется достать молот и... — он бы жаловался и дальше, но Локи коснулся его губ рукой.

— Смотри, к нам идёт посол тёмных эльфов.

Тор скосил глаза в ту сторону, куда только что смотрел Локи. И правда, по коридору в окружении стражи шествовал высокий эльф, закутанный в тёмный плащ с капюшоном. Его имя Тор успел позабыть, а вот нескончаемый до зубовного скрежета занудный разговор, в котором накануне пришлось участвовать наравне с отцом — нет.

— Локи, спаси-помоги. Задержи его, что угодно, если он опять заведёт свою песнь про уменьшение податей, то ему не сносить головы, а потом отец открутит голову мне.

— Будешь...

— Буду должен, я знаю, — коротко сжав Локи в объятиях, Тор сбежал.

Когда он станет царём, пообещал себе Тор, то заведёт порядок, чтобы такие разговоры за него вёл кто-то другой. Локи, кажется, они не раздражали. За его помощь Тор согласился бы отдать многое, ну, кроме, может, самой короны и решения действительно важных вопросов, а не тяжб и подобного крохоборства.

Он готовился занять трон всю жизнь, но чем ближе становился великий день, тем тяжелее казалась ноша. В бою всё было просто и без особых затей, кто враг, а кто друг — сразу понятно. Здесь же... Тор вздыхал, скалясь в ответ на неискренние улыбки и пышные, скрывающие истинные намерения слова.

И вот так пройдёт его вечность? Нет, нет! Он обязан придумать, как всё изменить. И Локи ему непременно поможет.

*

Новое облачение сидело, как влитое, расчёсанные ласковыми руками матери и умащенные маслами волосы ровной волной лежали на плечах, Мьёлльнир был пристёгнут к поясу — Тору нравилось собственное отражение в зеркале. Да и крутящиеся вокруг девушки-служанки бросали восхищённые взгляды, подтверждая, что будущий царь — мужчина хоть куда. И всё же волнение сжимало грудь и лишало дыхания. Кто он как не мальчишка по сравнению с отцом? Назвать себя царём, даже мысленно, язык не поворачивался.

Когда мать обняла его, то в её глазах стояли слёзы. Он неловко коснулся её спины, боясь помять сверкающее платье. 

— Ты уже совсем взрослый. И такой величественный, такой красивый. Совсем как отец в твои годы.

Тор улыбнулся.

— Мне никогда с ним не сравниться.

— Тебе и не надо, Тор. — Она поцеловала его в щеку. — Я люблю тебя. И я так счастлива за тебя.

Нельзя показывать свою неуверенность, и Тор сдержал рвущиеся с языка слова. Но Фригг догадалась о его сомнениях и так.

— Ты справишься, милый. Я в тебя верю. И верит отец. И все твои друзья. Нет никого, кто был бы достойней тебя, чтобы взойти на престол.

— А Локи? Разве он не хорош? 

Мать покачала головой. Вопрос явно расстроил её.

— Вы такие наивные с отцом, вы упрямо видите в Локи то, что хотите видеть. Я предупреждала тебя, Тор, а ты так и не внял моим словам.

— Кроме того случая, ты больше не видела Локи? — тихо спросил Тор, сомневаясь, что мать ответит. Ведь тогда она обещала, что больше не станет говорить с ним о своих видениях.

— Нет. Мне было довольно и того раза. Представь тронный зал, придворных и стражу, и твоих верных друзей, опускающихся на колени. И Локи, держащего в руках Гунгнир отца, занявшего его трон, и тебя нигде нет.

Мать нарисовала безрадостную картину, но Тору даже в голову не удавалось взять, как подобное могло произойти. Он погибнет? Будет пленён, болен? А может, будет биться с врагом за стенами Асгарда?.. Нет. Лучше об этом не думать.

— Кто я, чтобы тебя образумить? — Она тяжело вздохнула. — Потому я давно отказалась делиться тем, что знаю. Сплетённое норнами нельзя изменить, как ни кричи. Я могу только заранее плакать о твоей участи и нашей судьбе.

— Лучше порадуйся за меня, — коснувшись губами кончиков пальцев матери, сказал Тор. — Сегодня меня ждёт триумф.

Мать улыбнулась сквозь слёзы.

— Я радуюсь. И всем сердцем хочу верить, что тебя ждёт великая судьба, а Асгард — процветание и мир.

*

В тронном зале уже шумели придворные и высокие гости Асгарда, Тор же собирался выйти к людям не сразу, а когда отец передаст через слуг знак, что пора.

Лёгкое вино охладило разгорячённую кровь, на сердце стало чуть легче. Тора бесила нервная дрожь, прячущаяся в глубине его тела, не нравился холод в руках и беспокойство, от которого мутилось перед глазами и сохло во рту.

— Ещё кубок, — потребовал он у слуги и бегом спустился по ступеням. За стеной шумели тысячи в ожидании его появления, и их волнение и предвкушение передавались и ему, окончательно лишая способности думать.

Тор облегчённо улыбнулся, когда Локи присоединился к нему. В полном облачении — ох, этот рогатый шлем! — брат выглядел великолепно. 

Суета последних перед церемонией дней совершенно их разлучила, и Тор едва удерживал себя от желания прижать его к себе. Локи хотелось поцеловать, вдохнуть запах, провести ладонью по волосам, услышать произнесённое хрипловатым шёпотом признание. Тор на миг прикрыл глаза, обещая себе: всё будет потом. Пережить эти дни, и начать новую жизнь, где место Локи будет с ним рядом, и ни от кого не нужно будет скрывать их связь. Первые дни придётся перетерпеть ропот родни, друзей и придворных, а после все привыкнут, и всё будет хорошо. 

Тор хотел в это верить, каждый раз отметая сомнения, но никак не мог избавиться от них до конца. Вот и сейчас они добавили ему, и так чрезмерно взволнованному, порцию беспокойства. Вздохнув, он постарался взять себя в руки.

Лёгкая беседа помогла настроиться на нужный лад. Хитрец Локи умудрился поколдовать над содержимым поднесённого слугой кубка — возможно, и вправду лишнего перед столь ответственной церемонией.

Глядя на извивающихся на полу змей, которые всего миг назад были вкусным вином, Тор покачал головой. Таланты Локи впечатляли, с каждым днём его мастерство росло, как и искусство управлять чужими стремлениями и настроениями.

Вот и сейчас их беседа и не столь уж и невинная шутка помогли отвлечься от предстоящего испытания.

— Как я выгляжу? — спросил Тор, не боясь показаться перепуганным мальчишкой. Локи он доверял всецело, был способен открыть и горести, и сомнения, и слабости.

— Как царь, — прозвучало веско.

Тор поднял голову, вглядываясь в лицо Локи и всем сердцем желая ещё раз услышать, что тот принял выбор отца. 

— Конечно, сейчас я завидую тебе. Но не сомневайся в моей любви к тебе, брат.

Локи ехидно улыбался, будто не мог говорить о любви без того, чтобы принизить высокое чувство, но его слова дышали искренностью. Тор легко хлопнул его по плечу, коснулся шеи и закрытой шлемом щеки. 

— Спасибо.

Глаза Локи заискрились от сдерживаемого смеха.

— А теперь подари нам поцелуй.

Тор покачал головой, не веря, что Локи выбрал именно этот миг, чтобы поддразнить его.

— Позже, — ответил он беззвучно, зная, что Локи прочтёт ответ по губам.

Тот кивнул, всё правильно поняв. Этой ночью даже упавшее на землю небо не помешало бы Тору оказаться в постели Локи.

В конце коридора появился слуга.

— Пора, — сказал Локи.

Тор глубоко вдохнул.

— Иди первым. Я за тобой.

Локи смотрел на него несколько мгновений, будто ещё что-то хотел сказать, затем повернулся и пошёл вперёд. Глядя ему вслед, Тор чувствовал, как в сердце будто распрямляется туго свёрнутая пружина. Целый месяц он бегал от одной мысли, что будет, если выбор отца Локи принять не удастся. Однако брат сумел переступить через себя, а значит ближе всего к трону Асгарда будет стоять тот, кому Тор доверил бы свою жизнь. 

Исполненный радости и сил, он вышел вперёд, к жарко приветствующей его появление толпе. Его захватил круговорот всеобщего обожания, радостных криков и улыбок. Он хохотал, потрясая молотом, и дурачился, подначивая придворных славить своё имя. И не было во всех девяти мирах никого, счастливее Тора.

Веками он шёл к этому мгновению, готовился подняться по золотым ступеням и по благословению отца сесть на трон, стоящий над всеми мирами. На долгом пути ему пришлось бороться с врагами, но больше — со страхом не справиться, наломать дров, ошибиться. Теперь же он не сомневался в победе.

Тор остановился у подножия трона и опустился на одно колено. Крик толпы за спиной пошёл на убыль, весёлость Тора — тоже. 

Он нашёл взглядом Локи и подмигнул ему. «Мы пройдём этот путь вместе, — сказал про себя Тор, окончательно избавившись от давящего напряжения и всех сомнений. — Вместе нам всё по плечу».


	6. И восстанет брат на брата, сын на отца. Мятежник

Каждый в тронном зале и весь Асгард внимали словам Всеотца, возводящего преемника на царство.

— Тор, сын Одина, мой наследник, мой первенец...

Голос отца дрожал, рождая в сердце Тора необыкновенный трепет. Каждое слово будто выстраивало в нём нечто новое, до сей поры незнакомое. Бремя власти, которого он так страшился совсем недавно, перестало казаться неподъёмным грузом. Всё, чем Тор был, каждая мысль, слово, поступок, сделавшие его таким, какой он есть, привели его сюда, к подножию трона, и всё, что осталось сделать — взять предназначенное для него и понести, быть достойным доверия отца, стать опорой и поддержкой брату и матери, защитником и владыкой каждому в девяти мирах.

Тор был всецело готов принять свою судьбу. Его сердце было открыто, а волнение столь глубоко, что понять, о чём говорит внезапно отвлекшийся от церемонии отец, удалось далеко не сразу.

— Ледяные великаны!.. Они в хранилище!

Путь в хранилище Тор при всём желании не мог бы вспомнить. Только ощущение, как рядом, плечом к плечу с ним идёт Локи, как впереди спешит отец, и к гулу крови в ушах примешивается звук торопливых шагов, стук открывающихся и закрывающихся дверей, приветствия стражи.

Тессаракт сиял синим со своего места на каменном постаменте — Разрушитель вовремя остановил воров. Трое ледяных великанов, как и двое убитых ими стражников, лежали бездыханными. 

Тор сказал то, что чувствовал сердцем:

— Йотуны должны заплатить за содеянное. — Он крепче сжал рукоять Мьёлльнира, как никогда готового подниматься и опускаться на головы врагов. — Лафею надо преподать жестокий урок, чтобы его люди больше никогда даже не думали пересекать наши границы. Как царь Асгарда...

— Пока ты ещё не царь, — раздражённо оборвал его отец.

Ну вот, опять. Стоило упомянуть имя Лафея, заговорить о его наказании, и великий Один вновь забыл о долге владыки Асгарда относиться ровно ко всем подчинённым мирам. Ворвись сюда огненные великаны, и войска уже получили бы приказ выступать в Муспельхейм. Напади на главное хранилище тёмные эльфы — и Свартальфхейм бы не избежал возмездия. Только ледяных великанов — по мысли отца — возмездие асов не могло коснуться. Словно поражение в прошлой войне и страдания Лафея покрыли все их коварные происки на все времена.

С особым положением йотунов Тор мириться не собирался. Даже сейчас, когда он «ещё не царь».

Несколько раз он повторил про себя слова отца, но так и не смог их принять.

Только что в тронном зале при стечении народа он уже стал царём, сердцем взяв ответственность за безопасность и счастье Асгарда. И то, что церемония прервалась, не отменяло чувств Тора и ничего не меняло в его представлении. Он должен был защитить Асгард от вторжения проклятых йотунов — это был его долг.

Так он отцу и сказал. Не сдерживаясь в выражениях.

В ответ тот потребовал невыполнимого: вновь стать послушным сыном, занять прежнее место и тихо сидеть, не мешаясь под ногами у взрослых.

Ярость Тора не знала предела. Он едва сознавал, о чём говорил, куда шёл и что творил, владея собой лишь настолько, чтобы никого не зашибить ненароком. Хотя последнее, возможно, было и не его заслугой: Локи не отходил от него ни на шаг, запрещая остальным приближаться.

— Если тебя это утешит, то, думаю, ты прав насчет ледяных великанов, Лафея, всего, — сказал Локи, и Тора согрела благодарность за поддержку, которая ему, болтающемуся между небом и землей, была в тот миг так нужна. Тем более что исходила она не от кого-то, а от Локи.

— Раз однажды они прорвали оборону Асгарда, то почему бы им не сделать это снова, но уже с целой армией? — услышал Тор и кивнул, соглашаясь и радуясь, что Локи видит в ледяных великанах только врагов Асгарда, а не братьев по крови.

— Но ты ничего не сможешь сделать, не ослушавшись воли отца, — предостерёг Локи, но Тор больше не сомневался. Он знал, что должен делать.

Царями не рождаются, ими становятся. Если сейчас он вновь позволит решать всё другим — и ошибаться в решениях, — то какой из него царь? Кукла на верёвочках, только и способная что поддакивать чужим словам?

Тор вскочил на ноги. В голове крутилось, что если он и дальше продолжит потакать отцу, упрямо хранящему позорный мир с Йотунхеймом, то так и до потери тессеракта недалеко. Если нападавших не проучить, их сегодняшний провал превратится в завтрашнее поражение Асгарда.

Мысль отправиться в Йотунхейм и поставить Лафея на место захватывала Тора всё больше и больше. Чем быстрее он докажет врагам, что шутить с ним не стоит, тем проще придётся в дальнейшем. И отцу придётся это принять. Если же тот не сможет, захочет своё решение изменить, положившись на более послушного сына, — что ж, его право. А право Тора — защищать Асгард и его славу уже сейчас, не ожидая, как безусый мальчишка, отцовых дозволений. 

Когда Тор увидел входящих в зал друзей, решение в нём окончательно созрело. Отмахнувшись от восклицания Вольштагга, горюющего над судьбой еды, рассыпанной по полу и погребённой под перевёрнутыми в порыве гнева столами, Тор объявил свою волю. 

Поразительно, но друзей пришлось уговаривать пойти за собой. Вольштагг, Фандрал, Огун и Сиф — каждый нашёл, что ему возразить. 

Пытаясь воодушевить их, Тор подошёл к одиноко сидящему на ступенях Локи и воскликнул: 

— Вы ведь не дадите нам с братом забрать всю славу себе?

— Что? — откликнулся тот.

Недоумение на лице Локи резануло по сердцу острей, чем многословные возражения других.

— Ты же пойдёшь со мной? — спросил Тор. И с облегчением услышал в ответ уверенное:

— Да, конечно. 

Локи встал рядом и, гордо выпрямившись, с улыбкой на лице бросил вызов всё ещё сомневающимся друзьям: 

— Я не позволю своему брату идти в Йотунхейм в одиночку.

Вольштагг, слишком часто становившийся целью насмешек Локи, откликнулся первым:

— И я!

Остальные последовали за ним. 

Тора охватила волна воодушевления. 

Не нужна ему армия! И нескольких воинов хватит. Лучшие из лучших, они покажут проклятым йотунам, какова цена за коварное нападение на сокровищницу великого Асгарда!

Не тратя много времени на сборы, они проскакали по радужному мосту и спешились недалеко от Хеймдалля. Тот стоял с обнажённым мечом, и казался противником куда мощнее того, что затаился в вечных льдах Йотунхейма. Тор позволил Локи выйти вперёд, но хитростей не потребовалось — хранитель моста сам жаждал открыть им дорогу. 

Оказавшись в негостеприимном мире, Тор не стал потворствовать страху друзей, впервые увидевших, что миром холода и тьмы Йотунхейм прозвали не ради красного словца. Он уверенно шёл вперёд, с лёгкостью вспоминая дорогу, которой прежде ходил, и жалел об одном — что приходится приноравливаться к медленному шагу других. Если б он пошёл один, как в прошлый раз, то уже ровнял бы полуразрушенный дворец Лафея с землей... а может, лежал бы убитым приготовившим ловушку противником.

В сердце Тора горела ярость, застилая серую мглу красными всполохами. Он знал врага в лицо и радовался простоте предстоящего. Он не собирался отступать, не узнав, как йотуны пробрались в хранилище, и не собирался давать спуску пославшему их царю.

Предвкушая победу, Тор вошёл во дворец и криком объявил о себе и своей воле.

*

Лафей вёл себя нагло — но этого стоило ожидать. А вот число ледяных великанов, собравших на защиту мятежного царя, Тора поразило. Слишком много, гораздо больше, чем он ждал увидеть, и всё же ни на мгновение он не усомнился в себе, своих спутниках и непременно ждущей Асгард победе.

С ним был Мьёлльнир, Локи и верные друзья — именно в такой последовательности, — и для сомнений не было места. Тора переполняла злость. Попытка Лафея украсть тессеракт принесла смерть нескольким асам и сорвала коронацию. А ещё кружащийся снег и холод, запустение кругом и жутковатый вид красноглазого царя Йотунхейма напомнили о старых счётах: о Локи, не нашедшем поддержки и помощи у своего отца, когда так в ней нуждался.

За всё «хорошее» Лафей, по мнению Тора, мог расплатиться только своей жизнью, любая другая цена оказалась бы слишком мала.

Но спешить было ни к чему. Пусть сначала ответит, как именно его воины пробрались в хранилище.

— В чертоге Одина много предателей.

Лафей, будто имел на то право, назвал отца лишь по имени и смотрел на Тора пристально и нагло, прямо в глаза — будто считал себя равным. А ещё бросил взгляд на Локи — всего один — но и того хватило. В уродливых чертах лица, рисунке поджатых губ и блеске красных глаз Тор прочитал высокомерное презрение. Лафей смотрел на собственного сына, будто на жалкого червя. А разве такого отношения заслуживал Локи? Чем, собственно? Что получился не таким йотуном или что вообще родился? Или что выжил?

Тора опалила такая злоба, что жарко стало. И это в мороз, от которого кровь должна стыть в жилах. 

Только сейчас он осознал, что Локи нельзя было тащить с собой в Йотунхейм. Тот едва оправился от истории со Слейпниром, едва позволил себе позабыть всё, что тогда случилось. И вот Тор сам притащил его туда, где все напоминало о пережитом ужасе — прямо в логово свидетелей его глубочайшего унижения.

А если Лафей решит припомнить произошедшее? А если заговорит один из подобных глыбе синего льда воинов? Ведь кто-то из них наверняка видел здесь Локи!

Никто в Асгарде не подозревал, кем рождён Слейпнир. Одно неосторожное слово могло уничтожить жизнь Локи... Конечно, друзья смолчат поначалу, но тайны, известные многим, всегда выходят на свет. 

Число появляющихся из тьмы ледяных великанов неумолимо росло, как и бешенство Тора. Здесь нельзя было задерживаться, из-за Локи придётся немедленно уйти — или заставить Лафея замолчать навсегда. Тор думал о том, чтобы напасть первым, но промедление сыграло против него. Ледяные великаны окружили их плотной стеной, и Лафей продолжал наглеть, чувствуя себя непобедимым под защитой множества воинов.

— Зачем ты пришёл? Устанавливать мир? — говорил он властно и самоуверенно. — Ты жаждешь битвы, мечтаешь о ней...

Услышав, среди прочего, о «мальчишке, пытающемся доказать, что он уже мужчина», Тор едва не потерял голову от гнева.

Он бы бросился в бой, если бы не Локи. Тот приблизился вплотную, едва не повис на плече. 

— Тор, одумайся, остановись. Вокруг посмотри, мы в меньшинстве, — в его голосе явно слышался страх.

Чувствуя на себе взгляд Лафея, Тор оттеснил Локи плечом.

— Знай своё место, брат, — прозвучало не слишком-то хорошо, но не кричать же: «Не высовывайся, не привлекай к себе внимание Лафея, поберегись его ядовитого языка».

Не помогло. Локи если и отступил, то не больше чем на полшага, а затем вновь придвинулся вплотную. Тор хотел оттолкнуть его, но было поздно — Лафей перестал прятаться в темноте и вышел вперёд, остановившись рядом с «гостями».

Его тело в полтора, если не в два раза превышающее по росту среднего аса прикрывала только набедренная повязка, синяя кожа, очевидно, не ощущала холода, а бугристые мышцы свидетельствовали о силе. Ледяные великаны жили долго, и Лафей был лучшим из них уже больше тысячелетия. Только умный, жестокий и коварный, готовый убивать ради сохранения и приумножения власти мог стать первым среди йотунов — проклятья девяти миров.

— Уходи, пока я тебя отпускаю, — сказал он, глядя сверху вниз с высоты своего роста. Обращался он, понятное дело, к Тору, но смотрел только на Локи. 

Тор бы ответил, что подачки им не нужны, но его опередили.

— Мы принимаем твоё любезнейшее предложение, — торопливо сказал Локи, будто не верил, что Тор сможет его защитить. «А может, осознал, какой опасности подвергается?» — так думать было чуть менее обидно.

В любом случае предложенный выход был лучшим из возможных для всех.

Тор медленно развернулся и шагнул вслед за отступающим Локи, пытаясь держать гнев в узде ради того, чьему достоинству могли в любой миг нанести куда больший урон.

— Беги домой, принцессочка, — раздалось из-за спины, когда он уже думал, что сумеет справиться с неутолённой жаждой мести и собственной израненной гордостью.

Последующее он запомнил чредой сменяющих друг друга картинок, на каждой из которой очередной ледяной великан летел вверх тормашками и, уже бездыханным, валился на занесённый снегом пол или врезался в полуразрушенные стены дворца.

Тор крушил всё и всех вокруг, вымещая жгучий гнев, и Мьёлльнир радостно гудел в руке, отнимая жизни йотунов. Локи сражался рядом, как и друзья. Погрузившись в безумие боя, Тор лишь краем глаза изредка замечал, что все они живы и никто даже не ранен. А вот число синих тел, усеявших тронный зал, не поддавалось исчислению.

— Нам надо уходить! — донёсся взволнованный крик Локи в самый разгар боя.

Отступать, когда Лафей почти загнан в угол? Тор чуял его страх и знал — победа близка. Быстрый взгляд показал, что с Локи всё в полном порядке, как и с Сиф, а также с Огуном. Ещё Тор слышал рёв Вольштагга и ворчание Фандрала. Все были живы-здоровы, так зачем паниковать? Тор уже тысячу раз пожалел, что взял Локи с собой. А тот всё не унимался, уговаривая отступить.

— Так уходи! — крикнул Тор, одним ударом отправляя наземь целую толпу ледяных великанов. 

Сражаясь у трона Лафея, он не сразу осознал, что остался один — противников вокруг было много, ему не приходилось скучать. И только потом, всем телом ощутив дрожь земли, Тор понял, что именно заставило его соратников спасаться бегством.

Чудовище! Лафей выпустил чудовище, которое до поры, до времени служило замороженной статуей у входа в разрушенный дворец. Теперь необъятное мощное тело неслось за улепётывающей добычей, так что тряслась земля. От жуткого рёва закладывало уши.

Последний раз ударив Мьёлльниром об пол дворца и обрушив большинство стен на их защитников, Тор рванул вверх и вперёд — понёсся по воздуху к огромной мерзкой твари, раззявившей полную острых зубов пасть и воющей от счастья, что добыча попала в ловушку.

Иного способа остановить чудовище не было — и Тор на огромной скорости влетел в рот, напоминающий пещеру, наполненную сталагмитами и сталактитами. Челюсти за ним жадно защёлкнулись, лишая даже тех крох света, что дарила далёкая звезда Йотунхейма.

Через миг Тор вылетел через затылок твари. Ошмётки вонючей плоти и кровь разлетелась фонтаном.

Тор опустился на обломок скалы возле сгрудившихся асов. Чудовище, ещё какие-то мгновения покачивающееся в воздухе, рухнуло в пропасть.

Победа!

Тор обернулся.

Вокруг, сколько хватало взгляда, собрались йотуны. Уже не десятки, а сотни, если не тысячи. И каждый из них был достаточно разозлён, чтобы дать бой незваным гостям. Тор быстро оценил сложившееся положение: Фандрал ранен, значит их пятеро, плюс Мьёлльнир, стоящий многих.

Ха! Ледяные великаны скоро поймут, что им не стоило вылезать из своих нор! 

Тор повернулся к Локи, пытаясь приободрить его взглядом. Подмигнул Сиф, улыбнулся Вольштаггу, держащему на закорках раненного Фандрала. Огун сам поднял оружие выше.

Великанов становилось всё больше — высокие и мощные тени всё появлялись и появлялись из окружающей темноты. 

Тор крепче сжал Мьёлльнир, собираясь дать бой.

Не потребовалось.

В сиянии славы на землю проклятого Йотунхейма сошёл Всеотец. В полном облачении, с Гунгниром и верхом на Слейпнире.

Последнее потрясло Тора гораздо больше, чем само появление отца. Ни одна лошадь не могла пройти в другой мир радужным мостом — все они погибали, как и другие животные, как и смертные, чей жизненный век был меньше тысячелетия. Но Слейпнир смог. Кровь от крови ас и йотун, он оказался способен вынести тяготы путешествия сквозь звёзды и пустоту... Так вот зачем отец сохранил его, вот почему не раз повторял о его несомненной ценности для Асгарда! 

Испуганный жеребец поднялся на дыбы, колотя воздух четвёркой передних копыт. Отец едва его успокоил. 

Жаркий воздух, выдыхаемый Слейпниром, превращался в клубы белого дыма. Пара было так много, что казалось, будто в груди жеребца горит настоящий огонь и стоит ему заржать — полыхнёт пламенем.

Тор оглянулся на Локи. Тот стоял белый, как окружающий их снег, губы посерели и сжались в тонкую нитку. 

«Отец не должен был...» — Тор шагнул ближе, собираясь взять Локи за руку, хоть как-то поддержать. Как же Тор сожалел, что взял Локи с собой. Что вообще пошёл в Йотунхейм — хоть и считал, что его дело правое, а выбор верный. Но для сожалений и самообвинений сейчас было не время.

— Отец! Вместе мы с ними покончим! — крикнул он. И услышал полный гнева окрик:

— Молчать! 

Тор отступил на шаг, не понимая, что происходит. Зато Лафей, похоже, всё понимал. Он выдвинулся из строя своих воинов и подошёл к отцу так близко, что между ними даже воздуху стало тесно.

О чём они говорили, почти не было слышно. В лице отца Тор видел только усталость, Лафей же выглядел гордым, смел смотреть на своего владыку будто равный, не опуская глаз и явно не испытывая ни страха, ни даже особого уважения. 

Тор ждал гнева отца, угроз, обещания новой войны, если память старой забылась коварными йотунами — и ничего не дождался. По всему выходило, что раз Один так спокоен (и даже, похоже, извиняется за «кучку неразумных юнцов»), то нарушать перемирие нынешним и дальнейшими нападениями на Асгард Йотунхейму позволено.

Да что же это происходит? Если так вести себя с йотунами, то они всякий страх потеряют и новая война неминуема!

У Тора перед глазами побелело от взорвавшегося внутри бешенства. Даже вспышка открывшегося радужного моста оказалась тусклей.

Нет, он никому не позволит бесславить Асгард! Даже отцу.

*

Сознание вернулось резко, будто он оттолкнулся ногами от дна пропасти, в которую вечность падал, и из мутной грязно-серой воды вырвался на воздух и яркий свет. Глаза обожгло, и Тор зажмурился. Он втянул носом воздух — и едва не задохнулся от отвратительной вони. Во рту пересохло, язык, казалось, распух, тело ощущалось грузным и неповоротливым, будто вчера он, как никогда в жизни, перебрал на пиру. Застонав, Тор захотел прикрыться рукой от режущего глаза света — и не смог. Он был связан. Ремни крепились прямо к узкой и неудобной кровати, на которой он лежал, ноги тоже были привязаны, да ещё и разведены в стороны, будто кто-то собрался играть с ним в непристойные игры. 

Вздох, другой — но ноющая боль от ушибов и ссадин, которой он прежде не знал, не прекращалась. Низ живота неприятно свело — будто тело не смогло усвоить пищу и воду до самой последней частицы, и теперь требовало избавиться от скопившихся отходов. Прежде с Тором такого никогда не бывало. Отвратительное ощущение нечистоты овладело им, усугубляя боль.

Перед глазами кружились разноцветные пятна. Тор потряс головой, пытаясь понять, где он, что с ним, и воспоминание о последних словах отца ударило под дых.

Стоило им возвратиться из Йотунхейма в Асгард, как там же, на краю радужного моста, случилось то, во что Тор даже сейчас, находясь наверняка _не_ в Асгарде, отчаянно не желал верить.  
 __  
— Тор, сын Одина, ты посмел не подчиниться воле своего царя...  
  
О да, он посмел, но хотел-то как лучше!  
 __  
— Высокомерием и глупостью ты подверг мирные царства и их ни в чём неповинных жителей угрозе страшной войны...  
  
А это ещё как посмотреть. Ведь если не остановить Лафея, то война, несомненно, начнётся!  
 __  
— Ты недостоин хранить мир во вселенной. Ты недостоин царского титула.  
  
Тор зарычал, выгибаясь в путах. Это ложь! Он и тогда был, и сейчас достоин, он шёл к этому всю жизнь, целое тысячелетие он отдал служению Асгарду и людям.  
 __  
— Предатель, ты умер для тех, кто любил тебя...  
  
Как мать это перенесёт? А Локи? А сам отец...  
 __  
— Я лишаю тебя твоей силы, Тор! Именем моего отца и отца моего отца, я, Один Всеотец, изгоняю тебя!  
  
Тор забился на не отпускающей его кровати, вкус собственной крови наполнил рот. Перед глазами промелькнули яркие, как вспышки, видения. Мьёлльнир, оказавшийся в руках отца и больше неподвластный, сорванные с плеч знаки рода и воинской чести, лицо Локи — бледное, с широко распахнутыми, полными ужаса глазами. Стремительное — не по своей воле — скольжение по ветви Иггдрасиля в неизвестность, боль удара о землю, крик отцу, призыв к Хеймдаллю, оставшиеся без ответа, и местные жители, напавшие и — ну и позорище! — победившие. Причём дважды.

— Это невозможно, — простонал Тор. Не верилось, но ощущения тела кричали: да, это произошло, теперь он смертен.

Изгнан, лишён вечности, повержен и опозорен!

«Старый дурак с больной головой!» — никто не тянул за язык, он сам выкрикнул это в лицо отцу. Ну почему б ему было не сдержаться и не сказать всего лишь, что отец неправ, что своей мягкотелостью он не только дозволяет, но чуть ли не подталкивает Лафея вновь и вновь пытаться вернуть былое величие Йотунхейма? 

А ведь сам виноват. Надо было объяснить так, чтобы отец не смог от сказанного отмахнуться и оправдать своё бездействие угрозой новой войны. С кем воевать Асгарду? С Йотунхеймом, почти полностью обезлюдевшим за минувшее с прошлой войны тысячелетие? Даже не армию, довольно б было одного корпуса, чтобы сровнять там всё с землей! И кого отец называл невинными жителями — ледяных великанов? Ха!

И почему только все эти здравые, разумные мысли пришли в голову только сейчас? Почему тогда, стоя с отцом лицом к лицу, он молчал? Дурак! Какой же он невозможный дурак!

Тор вновь забился на кровати, напрягся всем телом, пытаясь разорвать путы, но то, что вчера не стоило бы и крупицы усилий, сейчас было ему неподвластно. Обнажённое тело прикрывала шершавая серая тряпка, завязки на спине тёрли кожу при каждом рывке, ноги замёрзли — ощущений было даже слишком много. И все они говорили о том, каким слабым он стал. 

Он стал смертным.

Тор замер. Дыхание вырывалось из горла со свистом.

Что теперь делать, куда идти? О том, чтобы смириться с изгнанием, он не задумался и на мгновение. Нет-нет, надо вернуться в Асгард, решить недоразумение с отцом, попросить прощения за несдержанность, вновь занять своё место. А для этого нужно... Да! Придётся снова вызвать Хеймдалля. Ведь тот слышит и видит всё. И пусть врата он может открыть не в любом месте, но там, где был вход — будет и выход. Да, да, именно! Надо вернуться туда, где он упал на проклятую землю неизвестного мира.

Тор шумно выдохнул и — уже почти спокойно и сосредоточенно — принялся выкручивать руку из плотно обхватывающих запястье ремней.

Освободившись, он с неудовольствием огляделся кругом. Непочтительность смертных, борьба и путы — нет, открываться сейчас не нужно. Надо уйти отсюда тайно, не привлекая внимание. 

Последнее представлялось несложным. Его пленители даже стражников не оставили, понадеялись, видно, на ремни. Бестолочи!

Тор с лёгкостью преодолел преграду из хлипкого замка на двери. Длинный и хорошо освещённый коридор был не полностью пуст: слышались разговоры, какое-то звяканье и шум шагов, хлопали двери, из соседней комнаты звучала странная музыка и неприятный безжизненный писк, высокий и бледный человек, в странном уродливом одеянии, похожем на нынешнюю одежду Тора, шёл, одной рукой держась за стену, а другой толкал перед собой шест с подвешенным на нём прозрачным мешком.

Пусть на Тора сейчас никто не смотрел, он бы не отказался воспользоваться любимым умением Локи делать себя невидимым, но, увы, сколько попыток они не предпринимали, подобная магия ему совсем не давалась. Пришлось обойтись привычными методами: выломав замок на двери в соседние, благо оказавшиеся пустыми, покои, Тор нашёл кое-какую одежду в шкафу. Штаны и рубаха светло-серого цвета выглядели на нём ненамного, но всё же получше короткого платья с дурацкими завязками на спине. В следующих по коридору покоях, где на кровати с трубкой во рту лежал какой-то толстяк, Тор нашёл странную обувь с открытой пяткой и носком, но та оказалась слишком мала. Пройдя несколько шагов, Тор её сбросил — чем так мучиться, уж лучше ходить босым.

Проклятые смертные украли его сапоги! Если б он знал, где держат его одежду, то бросился бы туда, а так пришлось шлёпать босиком по грязному полу. 

Выбравшись на улицу и оглядевшись кругом, Тор приободрился. 

Поселение, в котором он оказался, было совсем небольшим, за одно- и двухэтажными домами расстилалась пустыня, а там, судя по всему, он вчера и упал. Ему всё ещё помнился песок, навязший на губах, и чистый воздух без мерзких ароматов оставшегося за спиной здания и окружающих его сейчас стоящих и движущихся металлических повозок.

Больше не глядя по сторонам, Тор поспешил вперёд — искать выход из примитивного мира. Уж лучше провести вечность в асгардской темнице, чем смертный век здесь.

Повозка, мимо которой он проходил, выплюнула большой клуб вонючего дыма и взревела. В следующий миг Тор получил удар в бок и упал навзничь.

*

Захватившие его в плен оказались весьма странной троицей, но больше нападать не пытались. Наоборот — старались проявить гостеприимство. Разумеется, убогое, как и всё здесь.

Мужчина, назвавшийся Эриком Селвигом, был стар и выглядел безобидным увальнем. Девушки показались Тору занятнее. Не красавицы, одетые странно и даже уродливо, без причёсок и лоска, но лица у обеих были приятные, а восхищённые взгляды полны искренности. Младшую, с тёмными волосами, звали Дарси Льюис. Она носила на носу странное украшение со стёклами — по мнению Тора, от него следовало срочно избавиться. Старшая — Джейн Фостер — была вполне миленькая, если не обращать внимания на худобу и платье, какое не согласилась бы надеть ни одна, даже самая бедная асгардская дева.

Джейн принесла ему одежду — ужасную, но выбирать не приходилось, — и подходящую по размеру обувь.

— Другой не нашла, — попыталась она извиниться.

— И эта сойдёт, — отмахнулся он и напомнил, что пора бы поесть.

Еда у смертных была не менее странная, чем одежда. Но Тору понравилась, даже несмотря на то, что в покои, где давали еду, мог войти любой прохожий с улицы. Он не съел и половины обычного завтрака, когда норны послали ему вестника. Севший поближе к хозяйке заведения здоровяк рассказал, что в пустыне этой ночью упало то, что никто из смертных не смог поднять.

Радость охватила Тора. Мьёлльнир скоро будет с ним, а вместе с обретением молота — и прежней силы — наверняка удастся докричаться до Хеймдалля. А там Асгард, Локи...

Тор запретил себе думать о Локи. Не время мечтать, когда надо скорее действовать, чтобы вернуться домой.

«Пятьдесят миль на запад», которые толстяк преодолел за утро — не может быть, чтобы до места было слишком далеко. 

Тор вышел на улицу и, сориентировавшись по солнцу, повернул в нужную сторону. Похоже, по широкой части дороги ходить было не принято. Он выяснил это, выслушав немало ругательств от владельцев машин — как сказала Дарси, так местные называли свои металлические повозки.

Машины, несмотря на исторгаемую ими вонь и шум, Тору понравились: совсем неплохое решение для мира, жители которого за столько тысячелетий так и не додумались хоть немного улучшить свои тела и развить магию, то есть научиться управлять внешним и внутренним одной лишь силой воли. Множество внешних приспособлений, которые люди создали в огромнейшем разнообразии, помогли им существенно улучшить жизнь, но каждый в муравейнике всё равно оставался муравьём. Ни один из встреченных людей не мог тягаться не то что с асом или ледяным великаном — даже цверги казались Тору сильнее.

Но как муравейник Мидгард был силён (сомнений, что это был Мидгард, у Тора больше не осталось, пусть и за прошедшие с его последнего посещения века мир людей почти неузнаваемо изменился). Множество любопытных штук и занятных технологий завораживали. Локи бы наверняка захотелось всё здесь изучить...

— Куда ты идёшь? — спросила догнавшая его Джейн, и Тор приостановился, решив, что «пятьдесят миль на запад» на машине наверняка займут время намного меньше.

Пришлось пообещать:

— Если отвезёшь меня туда, я отвечу на все твои вопросы.

Сначала договориться не удалось — старик помешал. Тор не стал настаивать: мидгардцы и так ему помогли, а наградить их за доброту было нечем. 

Но подобревшие к нему норны плели свои нити умело: прошло совсем немного времени, и безуспешно пытавшегося купить лошадь Тора нашла всё-таки решившая помочь ему Джейн. 

Уже в сумерках они оказались на месте — у выросшего в центре пустыни небольшого военного городка.

Глядя на забор, цепи и стражников, Тор почувствовал себя в родной стихии. Цель вновь стала простой: пройди мимо охраны, забери молот, верни утраченное величие и славу. И Тор рванул вперёд, не сомневаясь: победа будет за ним!

Норны, к сожалению, решили иначе.

*

Машина Эрика подпрыгивала на ухабах, трясло, стекло, к которому Тор прислонился головой, дрожало, но притвориться спящим сейчас оставалось лучшим выходом. Сквозь опущенные ресницы Тор разглядывал темноту за окном. Избитое тело ныло, не позволяя забыться и на мгновение. 

Он вновь проиграл. Четвёртый раз повержен теми, кого считал по силам и умениям не большими муравьёв. 

Прежде он испытал бы гнев, но сейчас чувств в душе вообще не осталось. Только неверие и боль, а ещё тишина.

— Ты как, спишь, громовержец? — негромко спросил Эрик и, не дождавшись ответа, выключил что-то мурлычущее радио.

Глаза щипало, будто Тор так и не смог избавиться от вездесущего песка пустыни. Но нет, прежде чем привести его в белую комнату для допросов, победители дали ему возможность умыть лицо. Это слёзы жгли веки, и, видят предки, Тор сейчас слабости не стыдился.

Его гордость пала, поверженная превосходящими силами смертных противников.

Его надежда скоро вернуться домой умерла, когда Мьёлльнир, так привычно гудящий в руке, как обычно зовущий к себе, не подчинился. Поднять молот не удалось, сколько Тор ни рвал жилы слабого, смертного тела.

Но сейчас он глотал слёзы не потому, что преподанный ему урок оказался слишком жесток, и из будущего владыки девяти миров он окончательно превратился в жалкого муравья. Нет, сейчас это было неглавным. Его сердце едва не остановилось, когда неведомым чудом явившийся в Мидгард Локи сказал:

— Отец мёртв. Изгнание тебя, угроза новой войны, он не вынес всего этого. Но ты не должен себя винить...

Локи говорил что-то ещё. Кажется, что бремя царства легло на его плечи, что убийце отца мать запретила возвращаться домой — Тор едва понимал то, что слышал, едва сознавал, что говорит сам. 

Отец был мёртв. Мёртв. И убило его своеволие и глупость, проявленное тем, кто должен был быть правой рукой, а проявил себя неразумным жестоким мальчишкой.

О, как же Тор сейчас сожалел о своём решении идти в Йотунхейм, как же ненавидел себя за глупые речи, оскорбившие отца так глубоко — разбившие его сердце.

— Ты умер для тех, кто любил тебя, — сказал отец, срывая с него знаки рода. 

А теперь отец мёртв для всех. Нет, ни на мгновение Тор не поддался соблазну сказать, что не только он виноват. За собственные поступки отвечать надо самому, если не перед семьёй и народом, то перед собой.

Локи с ним попрощался. Сказал, что изгнание продлится до тех пор, пока сохраняется мир между Асгардом и Йотунхеймом. Вечность для Локи, для Тора — несколько десятков лет, а может, и меньше. Вряд ли путь в Хельхейм для смертного окажется долог.

Всего на миг возникла мысль приблизить отправление в холод и тьму мира мёртвых, но Тор отбросил её. Никогда не сдаваться, всегда идти вперёд — его правила. Кто он без них? 

И правда кто? Кто он, затерянный в Мидгарде? Что ему теперь делать?

Отец мёртв, мать страдает, Локи...

Тор прикрыл глаза, вспоминая Локи таким, каким видел совсем недавно. Мидгардская одежда удивительно изменила его, превратила в чужака — отстранённого, холодного, закрывшегося в себе больше, чем если бы Локи пришёл в полном воинском облачении и шлеме.

Они не коснулись друг друга даже рукой. Оба вели себя будто чужие. Будто между ними выросла преграда из прочнейшего стекла. Будто смерть унесла не только отца, но и их с Локи чувства друг к другу.

Тор больше не мог об этом думать. Но и не думать не мог.

— Приехали.

Машина остановилась у мигающего разноцветными огнями бара.

— Ну что, выпьем, как собирались? — спросил Эрик, улыбаясь несколько нервно.

Тор кивнул и пошёл вслед за ним, засунув за пояс единственное приобретение после посещения городка военных в пустыне — блокнот Джейн. 

А что? Выпить сейчас — мысль не из худших. Во всяком случае, хуже уже точно не станет.

Эрик попытался утешить, говорил о перепутье и правильном выборе. Тор больше слушал, чем говорил. О смерти отца так и вовсе не мог даже заикнуться. Не верилось до сих пор, но Локи не мог солгать. Кому угодно другому — да, но не ему.

— Я совсем запутался. Кругом ошибся, — признал Тор перед собой.

— Не так и плохо, что ты не знаешь все ответы. Начнёшь задавать правильные вопросы, — сказал ему Эрик и потребовал ещё выпивки.

Слабое мидгардское пойло, сколько его в себя ни вливай, не действовало на Тора. А вот идеи мидгардца — да.

Задать правильные вопросы — почему бы и нет? Вот только кому? Кто ответит, что ему делать и куда идти? 

«Спроси себя для начала, что тебя сюда привело», — мысль засела в голове, но Тор даже не пытался сейчас искать ответ. Не то время и не то место для размышлений.

Взвалив пьяного Эрика на плечо, Тор зашагал к дому Джейн. Если она послала на подмогу Эрика, помогла выбраться из лап местных вояк, то наверняка и сейчас не прогонит. Хотя не стоит забывать, что женщины редко любят пьяных мужчин, во всяком случае, так было в Асгарде. Но в доброе сердце Джейн Тор верил.

В Мидгарде жили хорошие люди. Сердцем хорошие, добрые. Может, конечно, это ему так повезло, но Эрик, Джейн, Дарси — эти люди ему по-настоящему нравились. Прежде он не утруждал себя мыслями о том, чем живут смертные. Вникать в их дела, знакомиться с чаяниями и надеждами — нет, такого не случалось, да и зачем? Ведь жизнь человека так скоротечна. Защитить их мир, спася всех — это да, Тор делал, но думать о том, чтобы защитить смертного от гнева его женщины — точно нет.

Джейн вновь проявила доброту: не стала ругаться, лишь показала, куда сгрузить пьяного, что-то бормочущего Эрика. 

А потом они сидели на улице, у огня, смотрели на звёзды. Тор выполнил обещание — рассказал Джейн об Иггдрасиле и радужном мосте то, что она смогла понять. А потом, когда она заснула, долго лежал без сна, глядя на звёзды.

По всему выходило: домой ему никогда не вернуться. Даже если Хеймдалль захочет услышать его призыв, то попытка пройти вратами убьёт смертное тело, и вместо Асгарда Тор увидит Хельхейм.

Тот, кто допрашивал его, в чёрном костюме и с невозмутимым выражением лица — наверняка пыточных дел мастер, назвавшийся сыном Коула, сказал, что подобные Тору служат наёмниками. Значит, по крайне мере, одно дело для него нашлось. А ещё он может остаться с Джейн — если та захочет принять его помощь и для него найдётся хоть какое-то занятие, конечно. Не жить же на содержании женщины...

Глубоко вздохнув, Тор закрыл глаза. «Никогда не сдаваться» — совсем недавно он говорил это Джейн и сейчас повторил себе. Норны сплели для него страннейший в девяти мирах узор, но это не значит, что можно предаваться тоске или сидеть без дела. Жить достойно — чем не цель для смертного человека, которым он стал? Он ещё может быть счастлив или хотя бы полезен кому-то достойному рядом с собой.

Он лгал себе и знал это, но сейчас, в ночной тьме, так было легче.

*

Долго тешить себя иллюзиями не довелось. Тор только и успел, что насладиться совместным завтраком с новыми друзьями, когда пожаловали старые.

Вольштагг, Фандрал, Огун, Сиф — минул всего-то день, но как же он соскучился по ним!

Когда Вольштагг бросился его обнимать, то рёбра затрещали, напоминая: ты стал другим, ты смертный! Тор отступил, качая головой:

— Друзья, я счастлив видеть вас, как никогда. Но не надо было сюда приходить.

Он бы ещё долго не понимал, что происходит, если бы не Сиф. 

— Твой отец жив! — воскликнула она, и картина, которую Тору с таким трудом удалось выстроить для себя, затрещала по швам и расползлась уродливыми нитями.

Локи солгал.  
Локи узурпировал власть.  
Локи провёл во дворец ледяных великанов и тем самым сорвал коронацию.

Тор не хотел верить. И одновременно — страстно желал, чтобы Сиф говорила правду: отец жив! мать не ненавидит его! всё ещё можно исправить!

Но Локи-предатель, Локи-узурпатор — Тор не мог в это верить. И верил. И это рвало ему сердце. 

Он ещё на что-то надеялся, когда на землю Мидгарда спустился Разрушитель — совершенная машина для убийства, до сих пор непобедимая. А в хранилище, несомненно, тессеракт и другие опаснейшие сокровища остались лишь под охраной простых асов. Такой приказ не мог отдать никто, кроме ослеплённого властью, не понимающего, что творит, безумца.

Тор делал то, что должен был делать: пытался спасти невинных людей, следил за боем, в который вступили его друзья, но чуда не произошло. Безумие Локи можно было утихомирить только _правильной_ жертвой. И Тор, пусть и не хотел верить, но знал, чей смерти жаждет его младший брат, друг, соратник и любовник. 

Он вышел вперёд, он принёс извинения, он просил милости для смертных. 

До последнего удара сердца Тор надеялся, что ошибся.

Но правда оказалась безжалостной, разящей, смертельной. Сильнейший удар в грудь поднял его в воздух и швырнул на землю кучей сломанных костей и разбитой плоти.

— Вот и всё. Вы в безопасности. Всё хорошо, — сказал он склонившейся над ним Джейн. Та плакала, кричала, тормошила его.

Но Тор уже был не с ней. 

*

Умирать оказалось нестрашно. Изломанное от удара Разрушителя тело перестало дёргаться, боль ушла. Свет тоже ушёл. 

Тор видел лишь тьму, ощущал ничто, слушал полную тишину. Пыль и кровь тоже перестали забивать нос. Исчез металлический привкус во рту. 

Ничто, никогда и никак Тора не пугали. Как и прежде, он думал о Локи, пытаясь понять его и не понимая. Воспоминания тысяч прожитых лет предстали перед Тором. Поступки, мысли и чувства виделись ярко и отчётливо, будто произошли только что. Тор отбросил их все, сосредоточившись только на Локи. Их первый поцелуй и близость, их боевое братство, шутки, проказы, достижения, соревнования, ссоры. Он вглядывался во всё, что помнил о Локи, и не находил причин для предательства и ненависти.

Открывшийся перед ним радужный мост Тор едва заметил, погрузившись в воспоминания.

«Почему он так поступил? — задавал он себе один-единственный вопрос. — Или моей любви недостаточно?»

Локи когда-то сказал, что да, любви Тора ему мало. 

«Что я сделал не так?» — вновь и вновь спрашивал себя Тор и не находил ответа.

Тело Локи, его манера думать, его загадки, шутки и шалости — Тор знал о них всё. А вот мотивы и чувства оставались скрыты надёжней, чем хранилище Асгарда.

«Может быть, поэтому? — Тор досадливо отвернулся от мешающего размышлять мерцающего сияния моста. — Я знаю его тело и ум, мы были близки, мы соратники и братья, но к себе в душу он меня никогда не пускал. Не доверял. Что же я должен был сделать, чтобы заставить его мне поверить?»

Радужные цвета моста стремительно выцветали, окружающую тьму изгнал яростно сияющий белый свет. 

Последней осознанной мыслью перед тем, как в его тело ударила молния, была о Локи и том, что никогда нельзя сдаваться.

*

Когда Мьёлльнир вернулся в руку, Тор ощутил себя пробудившимся от долгого сна. Слабость, ставшая привычным спутником за считанные дни в Мидгарде, немедленно развеялась, тело налилось силой, в голове прояснилось. 

Отец всегда говорил: «Победа приходит к тому, кто её достоин». Тор — очевидно — был достоин. Уничтожить совершенную машину убийства оказалось минутным делом: Разрушитель рухнул на землю кучей обломков, не выдержав испытания торнадо. Так закончился бой в Мидгарде. 

Не следовало рассчитывать, что так же легко удастся утихомирить Локи, сойдясь с ним лицом к лицу. Тор знал, что бой ещё не выигран, что надо спешить в Асгард, что зверь, загнанный в угол, может обезуметь и броситься на любого, не разбирая, где враг, а где друг, а значит погружённый в сон отец сейчас в опасности, и мать тоже может пострадать, как и другие асы... И всё же Тор дал себе несколько мгновений передышки. Люди, которые помогли ему, заслуживали благодарности и уважения, особенно, Джейн.

— Круто выглядишь, — сказала она. Ошеломление и восхищение на её лице рассмешили его, а следы слёз заставили задуматься о её щедром сердце.

Необыкновенно тёплое чувство согрело Тора. Ему захотелось отплатить ей за проявленную доброту. 

— Хочешь увидеть мост, о котором мы говорили? — спросил он, зная, что провести её по мосту не сможет, но показать — почему бы и нет.

Она согласилась, и Тор подарил ей полёт на Мьёлльнире. 

Отважная и полная любопытства, Джейн в его объятиях казалась маленькой птицей. Её сердце колотилось безумно, глаза сверкали восторгом, обласканные ветром волосы растрепались, когда они летели под облаками. Но как ни силён был её дух — плоть оставалась слаба. Стоило опуститься на землю в том месте, где выжженные на песке руны были готовы открыть путь в Асгард, как она едва не упала.

— Ух ты!.. Нет-нет, со мной всё в порядке, — прошептала она. 

Восторг на её лице передался и Тору, отвлекая от безрадостных мыслей о грядущем бое.

— Настоящая магия, — сказала она, благоговейно касаясь рукой Мьёлльнира. Её едва держали ноги, она всё ещё говорила шёпотом, но в глазах отражалось любопытство ребёнка, только-только начавшего познавать мир и захлёбывающегося от бесконечной чреды новых впечатлений.

— По сути, наука и магия — это одно и то же, — откликнулся Тор, с улыбкой глядя на Джейн. — Мьёлльнир выкован из ядра звезды, по силе ему нет равных. Для тебя это звучит будто сказка, для нас — реальность. Таких технологий в Мидгарде не будет ещё тысячелетия. Хотя, кто знает, если за дело возьмёшься ты.

— Ты преувеличиваешь! — рассмеявшись, она выпрямилась и улыбнулась так, как улыбалась прежде, видя перед собой не бога, а человека, которому хотела нравиться.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Люди правда удивили меня. Вы намного сильнее, чем кажетесь. Вот ты — и необыкновенно умна, и полна любопытства к неизведанному, будто сам... — Он прикусил язык, не собираясь хотя бы сейчас вспоминать Локи. — Да и вообще. Даже стражи в отряде сына Коула — не такие уж слабаки. Сейчас я могу признать: бороться с ними не было бы бесчестьем. По крайней мере, пока я был смертным, как вы... Но сейчас моё путешествие закончилось. Мне пора уходить. Того, кто прислал сюда Разрушителя, нужно остановить, пока он не натворил больших бед.

— Ты пойдёшь один? Разве это безопасно?

— Нет. Одному туда идти нельзя. Я пойду с друзьями, — сказал Тор, про себя закончив фразу: «...когда они доберутся досюда», и с тоской взглянул в сторону городка. 

— Надеюсь, Эрик догадается взять машину и привезёт сюда твоих друзей, — сказала Джейн, перехватив его взгляд. — Постой, я ему позвоню.

Мобильные телефоны — ещё одно изобретение, которое Тор находил необыкновенно полезным. Такой технологии он ни в одном мире не видел, таланты мидгардцев к придумыванию удивительных штук, заслуживали настоящего восхищения.

— Да, они уже едут. Эрик ведёт на самой большой скорости, какую может выжать из нашего грузовичка.

Тор кивнул, думая о своём. Застать Локи врасплох не удастся: если он управлял Разрушителем, то наверняка подготовится к встрече. Их может ждать магическая ловушка из тех, какие Локи любил использовать в битвах против врагов. А могут ждать и войска. Всё возможно, если асы подчинились Локи-царю. 

Если же они с Локи сойдутся в единоборстве, то Тор надеялся на победу. Пусть Локи был одним из лучших воинов в Асгарде, но самое совершенное оружие во вселенной — Мьёлльнир — могло принадлежать только сильнейшему. И сейчас оно находилось в руке Тора. Но что Мьёлльнир против хитростей Локи? Особенно теперь, когда о прежде сдерживающих правилах честного боя наверняка будет позабыто?

Победит тот, на чьей стороне окажется правда, сказал себе Тор. Его всё ещё не оставляла надежда, что им с Локи вовсе не придётся воевать, что всё как-то решится, как-то объяснится, и само собой вернётся к прежнему, счастливому и спокойному, существованию.

Джейн, заинтересовавшаяся рунами, выжженными на песке, отвлекла его. Пришлось объяснять. Тор был благодарен за передышку от мучительных мыслей. Всё равно, что бы ни случилось, он сможет справиться с этим или проиграть, но лишь когда придёт время сойтись с Локи лицом к лицу.

Скользя с друзьями по ветви Иггдрасиля к Асгарду, Тор улыбался. Позади остался Мидгард, поцелуй Джейн на прощание, сейчас же Тор возвращался домой. И что бы ни ждало его на родной земле, он верил, что справится с этим. Если не он, то кто?

*

Пережитая в Мидгарде смерть, ранение Хеймдалля и тела поверженных им ледяных великанов, лежащие на радужном мосту, рассказы друзей, услышанные этим утром — ничто не могло до конца убедить Тора, что Локи предал его. Он до последнего не хотел верить очевидному, жаждал услышать объяснения — ну хоть какие-то, лишь бы их было возможно принять.

Но у Локи их не оказалось. Застигнутый врасплох в покоях спящего отца, он принялся лгать, но так глупо и прозрачно, словно ложь — не его мастерство. Его глаза бегали, голос дрожал. И то, что он говорил, вовсе не укладывалось в голове.

Тор надеялся услышать если не оправдания, то хотя бы извинения, когда Локи направил отцовский Гунгнир в его сторону. Удар в грудь был такой силы, что толстая каменная стена, будто яичная скорлупа, проломилась под спиной врезавшегося в неё Тора. Крича и переворачиваясь в воздухе, он с огромной высоты полетел к земле, и только Мьёлльнир в последний миг приостановил падение.

Иллюзий больше не осталось.

Тор лежал, едва дыша, распластавшись на камнях и обломках стены, и понимал, что только чудо спасло его от смерти. 

Локи на самом деле обезумел.  
Локи, несомненно, хотел его убить.  
Локи не остановится.

Проклятье, да что с ним такое случилось? Всё из-за власти? Это из-за трона он забыл о связывающем их прошлом? Разрушил и доверие, и то новое, хрупкое ещё чувство, обжигающее страстью и нежностью, которое никак нельзя было потерять?

Тор не мог перестать думать о Локи, и его сердце терзала боль, куда большая той, что скручивала сейчас его искалеченное тело. Когда силы вернулись, и он смог наконец встать, то бросился к радужному мосту. Сияющий луч бил в бесконечность всё время, что Тор летел на Мьёлльнире, подтверждая, что Локи и правда собирается сдержать безумное обещание и уничтожить собственный родной мир. Начав с оставшегося лежать в покоях отца Лафея, убить всех ледяных великанов.

— Тебе это не остановить. Радужный мост будет расти, пока не разорвёт Йотунхейм, — заявил Локи и улыбнулся, указывая на успевший врасти в замок моста ключ.

Тор смотрел на его бледное лицо, пытаясь разглядеть в том, кого перед собой видел, прежнего Локи. И не мог. Он видел перед собой безумца, чьи поступки и слова не поддавались никакому пониманию.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Чтобы доказать отцу, что я его достойный сын. Он придёт в себя и увидит, кто спас ему жизнь, кто уничтожил расу ледяных великанов. И я стану истинным наследником трона. 

Уничтожить целую расу, чтобы добиться уважения отца? Тор потряс головой. Разве Локи своими глазами не видел, что отец сделал с ним за один лишь слабенький риск начала войны? Чем думал Локи, когда затевал всё это безумие? А Лафей — даже слово, направленное против царя йотунов, вызывало бурю, что же скажет отец, когда узнает о произошедшем убийстве? А о попытке взорвать целый мир? Тор не мог себе даже представить, в какое наказание для Локи выльется гнев отца.

— Ты не можешь уничтожить целую расу, — в итоге сказал Тор.

— Почему нет? — Локи усмехнулся, будто и правда не видел безумия своего плана. — Откуда в тебе любовь к этим монстрам? Прежде ты хотел голыми руками убить их всех.

Да, Локи был прав. Сейчас Тор сознавал, как ошибался. Стоило самому познакомиться со смертью, чтобы оценить чужую жизнь по достоинству. Даже полную лишений жизнь ледяного великана. Или жалкую — цверга. Или кого угодно.

— Я изменился.

— Я — тоже, — отрезал Локи с кривой улыбкой.

И в этом он был прав. Выражение его лица, слова, ненависть и обида, превратили прежнего Локи в незнакомца. 

А может, он и раньше был таким?

Тор всматривался в лицо Локи и не верил тому, что видел. 

— Бейся со мной! — требовал тот, размахивая оружием.

Остриё Гунгнира оцарапало лицо, но Тор не отвёл взгляда от Локи.

— Почему? Зачем тебе вызывать меня на бой? Что тебе нужно на самом деле?

— Трон мне не нужен. Я всего лишь хочу быть тебе равным.

Тор не верил тому, что слышал. О каком неравенстве Локи говорит?

— Ты — мой брат, отец любит тебя, как и я... Мы равны.

— Ну конечно равны, — издевательски передразнил Локи. — Так равны, что он выбрал в преемники тебя, хотя спроси любого, каждый ответит, что ты — тупица и бестолочь, способный только молотом махать и не больше. А ведь я куда умнее тебя. Я — лучше. Но он выбрал тебя, потому что ты — чистокровный ас, а я — сын Лафея.

Он дрожал так сильно, что Тор даже не сразу понял, что трясёт не только Локи, но и радужный мост.

— Я это исправлю, — бормотал Локи, потрясая копьём. — Их не станет, как не стало Лафея, сотня-другая лет — и о ледяных великанах все позабудут. Когда Один возведёт меня на престол, вот тогда я и увижу, что мы с тобой и правда равны.

Тор покачал головой.

— Я не буду биться с тобой, брат.

У Локи затряслись губы.

— Брат — это равный, — прошипел он и выкрикнул голосом, полным обиды и ненависти: — Я тебе не брат и никогда им не был.

— Локи, это безумие.

— Безумие? Точно?.. Что с тобой случилось на земле, что ты так размяк?.. Но не говори, что из-за женщины.

Размяк? Из-за женщины? Это из-за Джейн, что ли? Нашёл к кому ревновать!

Тор покачал головой. Локи совершенно запутался. Наверное, отцу стоило отправить на землю их двоих, лишив силы, дать пройти смертный путь, чтобы оценить вечность и ответственность перед вечностью по-настоящему.

— У-у-у... — улыбка Локи превратилась в оскал, — так и есть! Может быть, когда тут закончим, я тоже нанесу ей визит?

Спорить с ним дальше, что-то объяснять стало невозможно. Мост трясло, и Йотунхейм оставался на грани уничтожения, пока они тут говорили о ерунде, существующей лишь в больной голове Локи.

Тор бросился вперёд. Удар следовал за ударом. Локи дрался, как никогда прежде, его сила и ловкость, хитрости и уловки, всё пошло в дело. Тор бы искренне восхитился тем, насколько возросло воинское мастерство Локи, но промедление грозило смертью целому миру. И он сделал всё, чтобы победить.

— Ты ничего не сможешь сделать! Ничего! — кричал Локи, придавленный к радужному мосту Мьёлльниром, в то время как Тор смотрел на затянутые светящийся дымкой ворота в иные миры. 

Всё тряслось и мерцало, вихри энергии неслись, разгоняясь, по радужному мосту и, спускаясь по ветви Иггдрасиля, били точно в Йотунхейм. Сколько времени отделяло мир ледяных великанов от взрыва, Тор не знал. Но ждать больше было нельзя.

Призвав молот, он ударил по радужному мосту. Локи что-то кричал, Тор бил, вкладывая в каждый удар всю свою силу. 

Больше ему не увидеть Джейн и друзей, найденных в Мидгарде.  
Больше асам не ходить, как к себе домой, в другие миры.  
Теперь Асгард заперт в своих границах, и долгие годы ему не обрести былого величия.

Над возведением радужного моста трудились столетия, починить его будет сложно, если вообще возможно. Однако величие Асгарда не стоило уничтожения Йотунхейма. Ничто не стоило стольких смертей. За это Тор готов был отдать свою жизнь. И не только свою.

По мосту он бил долго, умаявшись до седьмого пота. Каждое погружение Мьёлльнира в мешанину радужных осколков вытягивало из Тора энергию, будто рождающийся под его ударами хаос требовал свою жертву. Ему это только кажется? Или всё же создатели потрудились и над защитой моста? В одном Тор был уверен — без помощи Мьёлльнира он бы никогда не разрушил радужный мост. Только самый мощный молот во Вселенной мог преодолеть кажущуюся тонкой, но на самом деле прочнейшую любой стали или камня витую ткань из стекла и запертого в нём света. 

Мышцы гудели, Мьёлльнир мелко дрожал, мост трясло, море бесновалось, как и сгустившиеся грозовые тучи. За спиной что-то кричал Локи, но Тор не понимал ни единого слова — чтобы тот ни говорил сейчас, всё могло подождать. 

Через не хочу Тор вновь разогнул натруженную спину и, чувствуя, как судорожно подёргиваются уставшие мускулы, нанёс следующий удар. Мьёлльнир провалился в образовавшуюся дыру.

Тор рванул на себя молот, боясь потерять его в третий раз — нет уж, это было бы слишком, и только не в океан вечности, оттуда точно не вернёшь. Вытаскивая молот, он зацепил край дыры, и что-то хрустнуло. По мосту побежала трещина, другая... Хруст стал оглушающим, под ногами зашаталось и затряслось, а в следующий миг в спину что-то ударило, а в лицо полыхнуло, и Тора швырнуло высоко вверх, закрутило мощнейшим вихрем.

Он не успел испугаться. За себя так точно нет.

Их спасло чудо. 

Вниз головой Тор висел над обломанным краем моста, крепко держа в руке Гунгнир. Внизу за древко копья держался Локи. За ним расстилалась бездна, сияющая звёздами и летящими в бесконечность частицами радужного стекла.

Всего на миг Тор повернул голову: да, это отец держал его за ногу, не давая им с Локи упасть. Накатило облегчение: теперь всё будет хорошо. 

— У меня бы получилось, отец! У меня бы всё получилось! — Локи обращался только к отцу, смотрел только на него. Никого больше для Локи, похоже, не существовало. Но Тор не собирался думать об этом. Не сейчас.

Он пытался найти силы, чтобы потянуть Гунгнир на себя и помочь Локи первым взобраться на мост, к отцу. Пока не получалось: тело постепенно восстанавливалось после того, как отдало всё для разрушения моста, но происходило это до крайности медленно. А может, так только казалось — Тор всем сердцем желал выбраться поскорей из опасного положения. Во все глаза он смотрел на Локи, висящего над бездной, и с всё большим страхом сжимал древко копья под упирающимся в плечо остриём. 

Упасть означало верную смерть из бесконечного полёта в никуда. 

— Ради тебя, ради нас всех! — кричал Локи.

О том, прав он или не прав — а он, конечно, ошибался, — Тор не думал. Не место, не время сейчас было вести подобные разговоры. Сначала выбраться — потом всё остальное, пусть Тор и уже видел, как толкает Локи лицом к стене, берёт в руки хорошую крепкую розгу и, стянув штаны, учит уму-разуму со всем старанием и ответственностью старшего за воспитание младшего.

«Только выбраться — всё остальное потом», — повторил про себя Тор, тщательно не замечая пустого, сквозь себя взгляда. Пустым местом Локи видел его или нет, сейчас было неважно.

Но отец зачем-то ответил на крик Локи. И ответил явно не то, что тот надеялся услышать.

— Нет, Локи. Нет, — прозвучало как приговор.

Лицо Локи изменилось, губы дрогнули, глаза широко распахнулись. В следующий миг он разжал пальцы.


	7. И восстанет брат на брата, сын на отца. Беглец

Ради обретения власти, лукаво называемой жаждой равенства, Локи лгал, предавал и убивал — рисковал всеми и всем. И всё потерял, всё разрушил, уничтожил всё, что только смог, включая себя.

— Почему он это сделал? Ну почему?

Тор даже на шаг не мог отойти от края радужного моста и всматривался в бесконечность, словно там, среди звёзд и тьмы, мог разглядеть по своей воле ушедшего от них Локи, а разглядев — немедленно вернуть. Но даже обломков моста уже было не видно. 

— Он проиграл. Твой брат горд, как никто. И его это губит, — отец говорил так спокойно, будто не потерял только что сына.

— Губит? — повторил Тор и повернулся к отцу. — Он не мёртв?

— Локи бессмертен, как и все мои дети. Он выживет.

Тор вновь обыскал взглядом мерцающую звёздами тьму.

— Его надо вернуть. 

Отец промолчал, и Тор не сдержался:

— Тебе не стоило говорить, что он не прав. Вытащить его, потом — хоть убить на месте, но не дать вот так уйти.

Горло перехватывало, веки жгло; он не мог забыть глаза Локи, обиду на его лице, отчаяние.

— Когда-то, — заговорил отец хрипло, — я дал Локи клятву, что буду говорить ему только правду. Он выживет и оценит. Может, не сразу. Может, при всём уме, ему придётся пройти гораздо больший путь, чем тебе, Тор. Но когда-нибудь он вернётся домой изменившимся, выросшим наконец.

Тор покачал головой и ответил, не глядя на отца: 

— Он может погибнуть.

— Да.

Короткий ответ отрезвил. Тор вдруг осознал, что не один страдает от потери.

— Я найду его. Я буду искать, пока не найду.

— Мы все будем искать. Но Локи — это Локи, если он не захочет, чтобы его нашли, то не позволит этому случиться.

Тор сжал руку отца и сказал, больше стараясь себя убедить, чем веря в то, что говорит:

— Он вернётся... Как ты?

— Мне жаль, что не удалось проснуться раньше.

— Нам всем есть, о чём пожалеть. 

Отец ушёл, а Тор ещё очень долго не мог заставить себя отойти от хрупкого края перед бездной. Жизнь, которая совсем недавно представлялась ему блистательной, сияющей, совершенной, теперь лежала перед ним в осколках, разбитая, будто радужный мост. Всё разлетелось вдребезги в одночасье: и цели, и мечты, и надежды. 

Отец сказал: «Не задерживайся здесь, мне нужна твоя помощь, Асгарду — владыка», а значит простил ту ошибку и вновь намеревался передать Тору царский престол.

Цена милости пригибала к земле. 

«Я буду царём», — мысль тяжестью легла на сердце, не принеся ни тени радости, ни отблеска новых надежд. В той жизни, о которой раньше мечталось, был Локи — друг, правая рука, любимый и любящий, верный. Тот, кого, оказывается, никогда не существовало.

«Тогда, в Мидгарде, он ведь меня убил. И здесь пытался». 

Закрыв глаза, Тор с лёгкостью представлял их с Локи тайные встречи — близость, поцелуи, признания... однобокие, лишь с его стороны, но всё равно в истинность прошлого верилось легче и проще, чем в разверзшуюся пропасть из лжи, одиночества, смерти.

*

Тор открыл дверь в покои Локи — пустые, хотя сердце на миг замерло, уколов безумной надеждой. Но, конечно, брата здесь не было и быть не могло.

В полной тишине, так что слышался каждый шорох одежды, скрип сапог и шум дыхания, Тор обошёл всё комнаты. Вот стол, за которым Локи любил сидеть с книгами и свитками, диван в окружении множества светильников — для чтения по ночам, шкафы с книгами и одеждой, постель, которую они не раз делили, на ближайшей стене — ножи всех размеров и форм, мечи и копья.

Оцарапав об острое лезвие палец, Тор потянул его в рот. Вкус собственной крови разбередил не успевшие затянуться душевные раны. Ему хотелось завыть от отчаяния, горло перехватило, он словно забыл как дышать. Хрипы и рвущееся из глотки бульканье подозрительно напоминали рыдание, но глаза оставались сухими. Их жгло, и Тор зажмурился, пережидая скручивающий тело спазм.

Он низко склонил голову и шумно задышал через нос. Здесь не было нужды держать лицо, не перед кем, и Тор отпустил свою боль. Его, чью силу славили во всех девяти мирах, сейчас ноги не держали. Пошатываясь, он добрался до кровати и сел на её край. И этого показалось мало, тогда Тор сгорбился, упираясь локтями в колени, и спрятал в ладонях горящее сухим жаром лицо.

Локи ушёл от них по своей воле. Он выбрал смерть, лишь бы не быть с ними рядом. И что бы отец ни говорил, надежда, что Локи выживет, оставалась ничтожной. Пусть в некоторых мирах их называли богами, но правда заключалась в том, что для жизни им тоже требовалось дышать. Вода и еда после такого боя тоже бы не помешали, а где Локи найдёт это всё, паря без цели в безвоздушном пространстве? 

Он точно умрёт! Он будет задыхаться, со временем его лицо посинеет, и разум погаснет, душа покинет тело, и не останется ничего, кроме куска парящего во тьме льда.

Тор вцепился в волосы, с силой дёрнул их, пытаясь прийти в себя. Не получалось. Хотелось разнести здесь всё, хотелось забиться в угол и выть, хотелось оставаться безмолвным и недвижимым, хотелось бежать сквозь пространство и время, и предотвратить беду. Впервые Тор понял, по какой причине можно поднять из мёртвых вёльву и вопрошать у неё о ждущей близких судьбах.

Если б он знал... Ох, если б он знал, то... ну хотя бы ударил Локи так, чтобы на время вышибло дух. И сейчас бы всё было по-другому: Локи сидел бы здесь, в собственных комнатах, под замком, или, если бы упрямился, — в подземной темнице. Но был бы жив, был бы рядом. 

Ну почему?..

«Он трижды пытался меня убить — Разрушителем, в покоях отца и на мосту. — Тор покачивался взад-вперёд и никак не мог остановить мысли, бегущие по кругу. — Он не сомневался. Он ненавидел. И был так обижен... Но чем? Что я ему сделал? Я же...»

Он любил, и Локи знал, что любим. Так в чём же дело?

Тор стукнул кулаками по коленям и откинулся спиной на постель. Белый потолок, в который он вперил взгляд, не подсказал ответов.

Повернув голову, Тор вжался лицом в покрывало, затканное змеями и цветами. Легчайший запах навеял воспоминания о счастливых мгновениях, и Тор заскрёб ладонями по скользкой прохладной ткани. 

Он не мог поверить, что Локи больше нет. А его нет, нет... Хеймдалль ничего не увидел, куда ни направлял свой взгляд, всевидящий отец тоже качал головой, и... 

Говорить, что он выживет — врать себе! И все клятвы найти и вернуть — только слова. Некого больше искать, кроме бездыханного заиндевевшего тела, плывущего в полной тьме в никуда! Он мёртв. Он уже мёртв. Он никогда не вернётся!

Ткань затрещала, покрывало на постели Локи расползлось на куски. Тор встал с кровати, потом вновь сел, но уже ближе к изголовью, и прижался к подушкам лицом. Сегодня сюда придут служанки, сменят бельё, смахнут пыль, проветрят — и даже духа Локи не останется во дворце. Тор вытянул из груды самую большую подушку и прижал к груди. И пусть он чувствовал себя дураком, стало легче. Словно не мешок с пухом и перьями обнимал, а младшего брата.

— Тор, эй! Тор! — за спиной послышались тяжёлые шаги и голос Вольштагга. — Там Всеотец тебя зовёт. — Вольштагг помолчал. — Слышишь, пойдём-ка отсюда, а?

— Иди. Я тебя догоню, — странно, но голос прозвучал, как обычно. Будто ничего не случилось. Будто и дальше всё будет идти привычным путём, только без Локи.

Тор крепче стиснул подушку в объятиях и вжался в неё лицом. Но прежняя иллюзия развеялась, теперь это была только подушка.

— Пойдём, Тор. Ты это... пойдём.

Тор позволил себе ещё одно мгновение слабости, а потом встал.

Возвращая подушку на место, он заметил, что среди сбившегося белья что-то блеснуло. Окончательно разворошив постель, он вытянул свою добычу на свет: знак Одина на тонкой цепочке Локи носил не снимая, сколько Тор его помнил. 

Несколько мгновений он разглядывал лежащий на ладони трофей, а затем сжал кулак: «Верну, если... когда встретимся. В царстве Хель — значит у Хель».

Тор ушёл из покоев Локи с его украшением, висящим на груди под одеждой. Металл быстро согрелся и перестал ощущаться, но теперь стоило подумать о Локи — и боль потери отгоняло тёплое чувство наивной надежды, что это ещё не конец, что они встретятся и всё будет хорошо.

*

Вечером друзья собрались, как обычно, у Тора. День выдался тяжёлый, подкрепиться и расслабиться было необходимо. Тор предпочёл бы остаться один, но, с другой стороны, от глухой тоски хотелось лезть на стену, а разговор помогал хоть ненадолго отвлечься от мыслей о том, что нельзя изменить.

— Хеймдалль его не видит. — Бросив обглоданную кость на тарелку, он откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. — Говорит, что цел мост или нет, на его зрение это не влияет. Локи нигде нет. И на пороге царства Хель — тоже.

— Этот мерзкий, коварный, подлый...

Тор поднял взгляд — хватило, чтобы Фандрал заткнулся на полуслове.

— Локи — мой брат.

— Ты совсем не злишься на него? — спросила Сиф, и Тор, покопавшись в себе, покачал головой.

Разве злятся на больного за то, что он лежит беспомощный и слабый? А на раненого — за то, что стонет? На лихорадочного или безумца — за то, что не узнаёт и бьётся со смотрящими за ним?

Нет, Тор не злился. Локи просто запутался, совершенно потерялся, наверное, даже и не осознавал, что творит.

Друзья так не считали. Сначала он спорил, потом замолчал. Доказывать правоту было неважно, ничто было неважно, когда Локи нет рядом и, возможно, никогда больше не будет...

Злясь, что отчаяние вновь поймало его в свои сети, Тор сел прямо, обвёл всех мутным взглядом. 

— Хеймдалль сказал мне: Локи хвастал, что умеет ходить между мирами тайными тропами.

— Значит, вот как он первый раз провёл сюда ледяных великанов, — заметил Вольштагг. 

Тор шумно выдохнул через нос, раздражённо почесал голову.

— Я не хочу говорить о его проступках, — резко сказал он. — Я хочу его найти. Никто из вас не знает, что это за тайные тропы? Как по ним ходить? Может, слышали хоть что-то?

Молчаливый Огун подал голос:

— До того как построили мост, Всеотец и другие ходили между мирами. Спроси его.

— Нет, этот путь не подойдёт. — Тор припомнил укоры отца, которые наслушался, когда требовал открыть старую дверь в другие миры, и встряхнул головой. — Отец запретил. Я бы всё равно пошёл, но за тысячелетия дверь вросла в мост и стала его частью. Ёе не открыть. Можно сломать основание моста, но и тогда неизвестно, откроются ли старые пути и куда приведут.

— А ты многое разузнал. Думал так рисковать из-за него? — Вольштагг даже недоеденный кабаний окорок отложил. 

— Он того не стоит. Правда, Тор, одумайся, — Фандрал протянул руку через стол, чтобы толкнуть Тора в плечо. — Он хотел убить тебя. Ему это почти удалось. Хоть об этом ты помнишь?

— Он не виноват.

— Что? — выкрикнули друзья хором.  
— Да откуда ты взял? — воскликнула Сиф.  
— Он занял твой трон, — добавил Фандрал.  
— Он открыл Асгард для врага, — мрачно сказал Огун.  
— Он сумасшедший йотунов сын! — рявкнул Вольштагг.  
— Забудь его! — единодушно сказали все четверо.

Тор покачал головой.

— Так вы знаете хоть что-нибудь о тайных тропах между мирами? Или того, кто может знать?

Все промолчали. Только Огун посоветовал:

— В библиотеках — множество мудрецов. Локи общался с ними больше, чем с нами. Кто-то из них может знать нужное.

Тор представил сотни библиотек, и ему стало плохо.

— Спасибо.

— Но тебе не стоит его искать, — вновь попытался образумить его Фандрал. — Он опасен.

— Локи — мой брат, — повторил Тор и замолчал надолго.

Он опрокидывал в себя кубок за кубком, но даже самый крепкий мёд казался не гуще воды. Сиф несколько раз повторила нерешительное «может быть, хватит?», потом прогнала всех и села рядом. Когда Тор потянулся себе налить, она накрыла его руку ладонью.

— Остановись. 

— Не тебе мне указывать, — отрезал он. Злость в душе делала его грубым даже к тем, кто того не заслуживал. — Извини. Я сейчас не могу... В общем, я хотел бы остаться один. Иди и ты спать, как остальные.

— Я не уйду, пока ты в таком состоянии.

— А что может его изменить? — Словно тонкая корочка, затянувшая глубокую рану, треснула, и слова бурлящим потоком хлынули из Тора: — Я потерял его. Не досмотрел. Не увидел. Оставил его без поддержки, позволил так запутаться, позволил упасть... Он погибнет там. А я даже этого не узнаю...

— Тихо! — Она обняла его, прижимаясь грудью к плечу. — Ты сильный, ты справишься.

— Он умирает прямо сейчас, как ты не понимаешь?! 

Тор попытался рвануться из её рук, но она повисла на нём, зашептала глупости, будто уговаривала покориться строптивого жеребца. Терпение никогда не было сильной стороной Тора, но и ударить женщину он не мог.

— Оставь меня, — попросил он негромко. — Просто уходи.

Он откинулся на подушки, больше не сопротивляясь её прикосновениям. Сиф, потеряв равновесие, рухнула сверху. Их ноги переплелись, бедро вжалось в пах Тора, а руки упёрлись в шею и грудь. Вставать она не спешила — наоборот, ладонями поймала его лицо, заставила посмотреть на себя.

Темноволосая и белокожая, с яркими губами и здоровым румянцем на щеках, сейчас Сиф казалась очень красивой. Пламя свечей рождало трепещущие тени, углубляющие совершенные черты её лица, глаза блестели.

Они молчали, глядя друг на друга, пока она не спросила:

— Ты любишь его?

Тор закрыл глаза.

— Локи — мой брат, — повторил он в который раз за вечер. — Как я могу его не любить?

— Не увиливай. Ты же не Локи. — Она заёрзала, подтягиваясь чуть выше, свободным коленом упёрлась в подушки у талии Тора, второй ногой ещё плотней надавила на пах. Свою позу, похоже, она находила удобной — в отличие от него. 

— Иди к себе. Не вынуждай меня применять силу, — сказал он и попытался её от себя оторвать. Но не тут-то было.

— Эй! — возмутилась она и прильнула плотнее, обвила шею руками и сцепила пальцы в замок. — Скажи мне всё как есть. Знаешь же, я не предам тебя.

Тор не знал, что сказать, и Сиф помогла ему:

— Если бы Локи сейчас был с тобой, лежал вот так, как я. Что бы ты сделал?

Картинка была такой яркой, такой желанной и возбуждающей, что ответ Сиф почувствовала телом ещё до того, как Тор придумал, что ей солгать.

— Понимаю, — пробормотала она и попыталась подняться. 

Двигалась она не слишком-то ловко, и из-за её ёрзанья Тора бросило в жар. Он задышал чаще, тело напряглось, невольно подаваясь вперёд. Сиф вновь потеряла равновесие, распластавшись на груди Тора.

Он попытался ей помочь. В итоге после долгого барахтанья Тор обнаружил себя сидящим, а Сиф — оседлавшей его колени. Лбом она упёрлась в его щеку и жарко дышала в шею, мешая справиться с возбуждением.

— Ну. Чего ты ждёшь?

Хмыкнув, Тор провёл ладонью по гладкому бедру, круглой ягодице и остановился на тонкой талии. Дыхание Сиф стало поверхностным, а запах её кожи — более глубоким и пряным.

— Ты хочешь этого? Знаешь ведь, что я не люблю тебя так, как ты того достойна. Не пожалеешь? — спрашивал он, второй ладонью ведя по боку Сиф. Остановился он только под грудью, где стремительное биение её сердца ощущалось сильнее всего.

— Да, хочу. Не пожалею. — Щекой она прижалась к его щеке, смешивая их дыхание.

— Когда-то ты отказала мне. И я признал твою правоту.

— Я ошибалась, — ответила Сиф и скользнула рукой между их тел, чтобы положить руку на его пах. — Ты же хочешь — бери, а завтра опять станем друзьями.

Он зарычал, выгибаясь под её ласкающими прикосновениями.

— Ты пожалеешь. Я не смогу тебе дать то...

— Замолчи! Хватит скулить! Бери, что дают, и верни наконец нашего Тора!

Что-что, а жалость Тору была не нужна. Он попытался спихнуть её с колен, но она руками-ногтями уцепилась за его предплечья — ну точно злая кошка.

— Не решай за меня, — прошипела она, сверкая глазами. — Я хочу тебя, разве не видишь? Просто бери. Я хочу, чтобы ты взял.

Проклятье всех девяти миров! Как же с этими женщинами сложно!

Она прижалась к его губам своими опьяняюще сладкими и горячими, попыталась толкнуться внутрь языком, разозлившись на его равнодушие, прикусила нижнюю губу.

— Ну давай, — шептала она, удерживая его голову обеими ладонями и ёрзая бёдрами по коленям и низу живота. — Давай же. Дай мне. Отпусти себя. Ну!

Её глаза казались абсолютно чёрными, а губы — влажными и зовущими. Он прижал её к себе, с силой проведя руками по плечам и спине. И она застонала от удовольствия.

В ней не было ни капли притворства, только чистое желание и та искренность, которая так нужна была сейчас Тору. Никакие слова не смогли бы отвести его от края пропасти, у которой он оказался, но настойчивые прикосновения, жар её тела и искренность желания — да, такой зов он был способен услышать и ответить на него, позабыв на время о прошлых невзгодах ради яркого и захватывающего здесь и сейчас. 

— Так тебе нравится? — спросил он, обнажая небольшую крепкую грудь и склоняясь над острыми сосками с поцелуями. — А вот так?

Сиф нравилось всё, кроме глупых вопросов и нерешительности.

— Хватит болтать, — простонала она, умудряясь одновременно подставляться под его ласки и лихорадочно стаскивать с них обоих одежду.

Её яркий запах кружил голову, прикосновения будоражили, а страсти хватило на двоих. И не на один раз. 

Утро они встретили вместе в одной постели. За окном просыпался день, Тор смотрел на Сиф, проснувшуюся первой. Она лежала по боку, не отводя от него взгляда; на её лице не было и следа неуверенности или недовольства. 

— Хочешь? — спросила она, накрывая ладонью вставший, как и всегда по утрам, член. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил он, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу нежно ласкающей его руке.

Она улыбнулась светло и бесхитростно.

— Потому что хочу. 

Сиф откинула скрывающую их тела простыню и прижалась губами там, где взволнованно стучало его сердце. С лёгкими поцелуями и дразнящими прикосновениями языка она спускалась всё ниже, балуя и лаская каждую напрягающуюся мышцу на животе.

Устроившись между его бедёр, она подняла голову и улыбнулась необыкновенно яркой и пьянящей улыбкой.

— Я хочу тебя, Тор. Верь мне.

А потом она склонилась перед ним, чтобы подарить изысканную ласку, которой далеко не каждая жена готова удостоить своего мужа.

Движения её языка были то тягучими и дразнящими, то быстрыми и щекочущими. Она то старательно, пусть и неглубоко брала член в рот, то облизывала головку, вырывая из глотки Тора задыхающиеся страстные стоны. И другие губы, другая нежность и страсть ему не вспоминались в тот миг.

После ночных удовольствий утренний раунд оказался безумно долгим. Тор старался сдержать себя, не подаваться вперёд бёдрами, позволить ей вести так, как она хочет. Он думал об её наслаждении и даже предлагал поменяться местами, но она, смеясь, отказалась. Ей явно нравилось слышать его стоны, видеть мечущееся в поисках удовлетворения тело. Она старалась дать ему как можно больше — и ей удалось.

— Сиф! — выкрикнул он, выгибаясь всем телом и разрывая простыню в клочки. Восторг волной захлестнул тело, а когда ушёл, то оставил Тора обессиленным и дрожащим. 

Он не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Но его хватило на долгий неспешный поцелуй, когда Сиф улеглась с ним рядом, воспользовавшись его плечом как подушкой. К её сладкому и свежему вкусу примешивался его собственный солёный и горький, и поцелуй, который они разделили, показался ему невероятно приятным.

Только Сиф и он. Больше никого между ними.

Тор широко распахнул глаза, глядя в потолок, освещённый первыми лучами восходящего солнца.

А ведь и правда! Впервые за долгое-долгое время в постели, разделённой с женщиной, не было воображаемого третьего. За ночь он ни разу не увидел Локи на месте Сиф, не пожелал заменить её им, не мечтал о нём ни мгновения. Да, он помнил, кого потерял и планировал искать, но только не тогда, когда она прикасалась к нему.

Тор повернул голову, вглядываясь в черноволосую макушку сладко посапывающей Сиф. Он не любил её, вернее, любил, но как друга — тут ничто не изменилось. Но когда она была рядом, то оставалась собой. Ни с одной другой женщиной, даже Ванадис, с которой он прожил почти год, ему не удавалось забыться от болезненной страсти к Локи. 

Сиф, пусть она даже не подозревала о владевшем им безумии, удалось его исцелить и подарить немного покоя, в котором он так нуждался. Ему захотелось отплатить ей добром — сделать её настолько счастливой, насколько он мог.

*

— Нам нужно всё разузнать о тайных тропах, которыми ходил Локи, — сказал Тор, войдя в трапезный зал. — Вчера Хеймдалль упомянул о том, что Локи хвастался, что таким путём провёл ледяных великанов в хранилище.

— И тебе доброго утра, сын, — мать ласково улыбнулась ему. А отец поставил кубок на стол и покачал головой, когда Тор поспешно поздоровался с родителями.

— И тебе доброго здравия, сын. — Мелькнувшая улыбка на губах отца увяла. — О делах поговорим позже. Садись за стол.

Тор сел на привычное место. Взгляд скользнул по трапезному залу: его красота и величие ничуть не уменьшились за недолгое время, проведённое в Мидгарде, но теперь льющий в высокие окна свет, свежий воздух и пьянящий аромат цветущих деревьев, богатая роспись стен, роскошное убранство стола раздражали единственным, но невосполнимым изъяном. 

Стул напротив был задвинут, золотая тарелка и кубок пусты. 

Тор смотрел прямо перед собой, его дыхание становилось всё быстрее и тяжелее. 

Отец преломил хлеб, отдал матери, а та передала его Тору. 

Кусок ароматного с травами, кусочками орехов и фруктов хлеба показался слишком большим для одного. Тор разломил хлеб напополам, а затем, перегнувшись через стол, положил долю Локи на его тарелку. Мать тихо охнула, отец промолчал, а Тор от всей души пожелал, чтобы Локи, где бы он сейчас ни был, нашёл стол и убежище. 

— Он жив, — сказал он негромко. — Я не поверю в его смерть, пока не увижу... Он жив и вернётся домой.

— Никто не спорит, сын. Ешь.

Кусок в горло не лез. Тор давился хлебом, от одного аромата которого обычно слюнки текли, морщась, запивал лёгким мёдом, не чувствуя приписываемого ему божественного вкуса. Напряжение, казалось, без следа сгоревшее ночью, стремительно накапливалось внутри. Тору казалось, что если он вот прямо сейчас не начнёт что-то делать, то его разорвёт на куски. Нетерпение сделало его движения резкими и неловкими. 

Когда мёд пролился на белую скатерть, Тор отодвинул от себя едва ли наполовину опустевшую тарелку и всем телом повернулся к отцу.

Во взгляде матери он разглядел жалость, отец же сам выглядел так, будто готов был вскочить на Слейпнира и рыскать по всем девяти мирам, пока Локи не окажется дома — живой или мёртвый.

«Он жив, — повторил про себя Тор. — Он выживет или, найдя, я убью его второй раз».

— Мама, мы здесь одни, так что, прости, но я должен спросить. — Дыхание перехватило, и Тор на миг прикрыл глаза. — У нас есть надежда? Ты хоть раз видела Локи старше, чем он есть сейчас? Может, видела, где он, куда попал? Может, только слышала из чьих-то уст в своих видениях? Пожалуйста, скажи нам. Помоги найти его.

Мать, только что улыбающаяся, побелела лицом.

— Тор! — Она вскочила, взволнованно дыша. — Я же говорила тебе...

— Отец когда-то поднял вёльву из мёртвых, чтобы узнать наши судьбы. Я всегда считал: зря. До вчерашнего дня. Сейчас я готов хвататься за что угодно, только бы найти Локи. Любая подсказка важна. Любая нить, которая приведёт к нему. Ну же, помоги мне его отыскать. Пожалуйста. Расскажи, что ты видела.

— Я не могу! 

Тор подошёл к матери, коснулся её руки и поднёс к губам, чтобы поцеловать похолодевшие пальцы, украшенные перстнями и кольцами.

— Пожалуйста, мама. Ведь то, о чём ты меня предупреждала тогда, сбылось. Но всё кончилось не так, как ты думала. Локи был на троне и дрался со мной, и кричал, что не брат мне — но он проиграл. Локи... Он болен, безумен, его надо вернуть домой. Нельзя бросить его без поддержки, даже если он не хочет нас видеть.

— Но он едва не убил тебя. Дыру в стене ещё не заделали. Ты мог умереть. А на мосту, говорят, он напал на тебя со спины. — Она вскочила, её глаза заблестели от гнева и подступающих слёз. — Как вы можете желать его возвращения домой?

В поисках поддержки Тор повернулся к отцу. Тот смотрел на него с непонятным выражением на усталом лице, но было ясно: помощи в уговорах матери ждать не стоит.

— Пожалуйста, мама. Жизнь Локи — это важно. Важнее всего.

— Ты так и не одумался, сын? 

Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь не выпустить наружу ревущего от бешенства зверя.

— Локи — мой брат. И мой друг. Мы вместе сражались. Мы через многое прошли вместе. Давным-давно я поклялся отцу его защищать. 

— Скажи мне, Тор. 

Она смотрела на него пристальным взглядом, явно ожидая получить честный ответ. Тор повернулся к отцу — тот тоже не сводил с него взгляда. Ну и время нашли родители, чтобы его испытать!

— Я не представляю его лица, когда делю ложе с женщиной, и никого иного, кроме него самого, не называю его именем, поверь.

Мать покраснела до корней волос, видно, не ожидала услышать подобных откровений.

— Локи запутался, выдумал себе что-то там и поверил в свою выдумку больше, чем в правду. Легче всего сейчас его оттолкнуть, забыть и сказать, что и не было его здесь никогда. Но он мой брат по крови. Я должен вернуть его домой. Наказать, вразумить и дать второй шанс. 

— И после всего ты сможешь ему доверять? Не будешь ожидать нового удара в спину?

Тор повернулся на голос отца. Лицо у того было словно маска, вырезанная из старого дерева и иссушенная на солнце.

— До этого он никогда мне не врал.

— Ты так в этом уверен? — едко спросил отец.

Тору припомнилась та мистификация, что Локи устроил, только появившись в Асгарде. Видно, сейчас он почувствовал себя таким же униженным и отверженным, незащищённым, как тогда, когда считался рабом.

— Он не врал, когда был уверен, что его любят и уважают. Не мог он это сделать со зла, он просто запутался.

Мать покачала головой.

— Тор, мой бедный ребёнок. Это ты совсем запутался. 

Глухо застонав, он прикрыл глаза ладонью от света.

— Просто скажи мне — ты видела его? Он жив? 

Он уже потерял всякую надежду услышать ответ, но мать всё-таки сжалилась:

— Я видела... кого-то, похожего на Локи. Но тот человек был мидгардцем. Безумцем, убившим сотни людей. Его искали их власти.

— Но ты не уверена, что видела именно Локи?

— Они похожи, но Локи бы никогда не стал носить одежду смертных и иметь с ними дело. Но лицом тот человек был похож, только старше, со следами многих испытаний и боли, и...

Она сомневалась, говорить или нет, и Тор сжал её руку, безмолвно умоляя продолжать.

— Он держал себя так, будто не ведает, что творит.

— Ну вот видишь, он не виноват. Он болен.

— Нет, это ты не понимаешь, Тор. Он был будто кукла. Не ас и не смертный, не мертвец, но и не свободный человек. Я видела лишь тень Локи, надеюсь, что не его самого. И если именно это он прятал от нас своей ложью, то лучше не надо возвращать его такого домой. Вечное царство не для теней.

Тор отступил на шаг от матери. Почему она так жестока к Локи?

— Он опасен, — ответила она на вопрос, который, как казалось, промелькнул лишь в голове Тора. — Он заражает других своим безумием. Я видела, как он извращает сердца людей. 

— Но этого ещё не случилось!

— Правда? — Она погладила его по щеке прохладной ладонью. — Тогда почему я вижу перед собой безумца, который думает только о Локи, вместо того чтобы вести себя как будущий царь? Вспомни о тех сотнях и тысячах воинов, которые остались охранять границы Асгарда и которым не вернуться домой из-за того, что мост разрушен. Как им защититься перед врагом без нашей поддержки? Или для тебя жизнь Локи важнее тысяч других — верных и храбрых сердец, служащих величию царства, а не ввергающих его в хаос?

Слова матери были будто пощёчина. 

— Подумай о своём поведении, сын. Никакое горе не стоит предательства тех, кто нам верен.

Величественная и прекрасная, она вышла из зала, больше не сказав ни слова. Тор смотрел ей вслед, видел, как с шумом распахиваются двери и стражники в едином порыве опускаются на одно колено перед своей царицей.

Отец остановился рядом с Тором, помолчав, сказал:

— Когда я вижу её за прялкой изо дня в день, из года в год, то иногда забываю, что передо мной не только жена и мать моих детей, но и царица, во всём достойная своей славы.

Он приобнял Тора и похлопал по плечу.

— Та, которую ты захочешь возвести на престол, должна стоить великой чести. — Он вздохнул. — А теперь к делу. Опасней всего положение на границах с Муспельхеймом. Как думаешь, сколько наши силы смогут продержаться без подкрепления?

Тор сбросил с себя оцепенение.

— Месяца два, три от силы — и огненные великаны проснутся после летней спячки. Тогда они хмельные, злые, могут напасть и на наши заставы.

— Нам придётся создать путь в Муспельхейм. И Свартальфхейм — тёмные эльфы должны заплатить дань через полгода, но, думаю, они догадаются, что дело здесь неладно раньше. У них тоже есть видящие, и неплохие. Мятеж против нас — это ладно, но они давно с жадностью и злобой посматривают на Нифльхейм, его рудные горы и старых родичей, цвергов.

— А Ванахейм? Они продержатся без нас?

— Не знаю. Ванадис в последнее время редко сражалась, хотя в старые добрые времена половина добычи на поле брани принадлежала ей. Эй, не смотри так на меня, сын. Не может быть, чтобы ты столько времени провёл рядом и не расспросил её о славных битвах и добытых трофеях.

Тор затряс головой.

— Даже не верится, что ты говоришь о Ванадис.

Отец хмыкнул.

— Тогда её звали Фрейей-воительницей. Уж это имя ты должен знать. Не беспокойся о ней. Если придётся совсем туго, она попросит Бальдра помочь.

— Но какой с него толк?

Отец вздохнул.

— Никто не знает, что творится в его голове. Но, думаю, он не позволит чужакам шуметь рядом со своим домом. Безумие, сын, не означает беспомощности. Тебе стоит это запомнить.

— Отец, я... Прикажи мудрецам искать тайные тропы, которыми ходил Локи. Они и нам пригодятся. Вдруг ими можно провести войска в другие миры.

Подумав, Тор добавил:

— Когда мы были в Нифльхейме, то старый цверг... Брокк, да, его звали Брокк, очевидно не первый раз видел Локи. Если брат ходил туда своей тропой, то путь в Нифльхейм существует.

— Ты упрям, Тор. Но хорошо, я прикажу мудрецам не выходить из библиотек, пока они не найдут то, что удалось найти Локи.

«Если, найдя, он не уничтожил записи», — подумал Тор, а вслух сказал:

— Первым делом пусть кто-то из самых толковых прочтёт книги и свитки, хранящиеся в покоях Локи.

— Хорошо, Тор, — с заметной досадой ответил отец. — А ты пока собери совет и из тех воинов, кто сейчас в Асгарде. Нам потребуется помощь, чтобы успокоить войска. И полная готовность вступить в бой по первому знаку.

*

Первым нашли путь в Муспельхейм. Дорога в одну сторону занимала две недели, и не каждый мог её вынести. Тор с криком вырвал у отца разрешение возглавить отряд и прошёл путь туда и обратно несколько раз. Сначала он провёл подкрепление и увёл раненых, затем вернулся со вторым отрядом, чтобы на месяц застрять в огненном аду. Великаны успели проснуться от спячки и натворить дел — действующими остались лишь три из пяти застав и пути в Асгард по ядрам звёзд, недоступные асам, но естественные для тех, кто состоит из чистого пламени, оказались под весьма ненадёжной защитой. 

На третий раз Тор привёл в Муспельхейм самый большой отряд: воинов и строителей, которые начали заново возводить сгоревшие базы. Известие об открывшемся пути в Альвхейм принёс Фандрал — он и остался за старшего в Муспельхейме. Тор же вернулся домой — всего на день. В Альвхейме шла война, и отец отправил его хранителем мира к альвам — светлым эльфам.

Там он встретил нового врага — читаури.

Паразиты на древе Иггдрасиля, они не имели собственного мира, довольствуясь жизнью на плавающих между звёзд кораблях. Их воинов легко было убить, но вместо одного тотчас появлялась сотня. Полуживые, полуразумные и однозначно опасные и агрессивные, они были чужаками любому из девяти миров. Познать их цели, понять их не удавалось уже тысячелетия. Договариваться с ними было бесполезно.

Увидев первого, Тор понял, что надолго завяз в Альвхейме.

Читаури хорошо подготовились в битве. Тор и не помнил, когда последний раз столько махал молотом, изо дня в день расчищая огромный, сплошь покрытый густым лесом мир альвов от нападавших. Полуживых-полумёртвых воинов было слишком много, и Тор предвкушал тот день, когда удастся примерно наказать их властителей за мятеж. Когда-то же счастливый миг настанет? 

Он даже попытался провести переговоры, но ничего не вышло — все как один схваченные в плен читаури падали замертво, стоило начать допрос. Успеть обезвредить то, что их убивало, не удавалось.

Всё, что удалось выяснить — то, с кем приходилось сражаться, было похоже на прежних читаури, но только отчасти. Неизвестные мастера поработали над телами своих воинов, укрепив костяк жидким металлом. Сращенная с телами броня и жуткий вид с вывороченными наружу острыми зубами производил впечатление. 

Дни казались непрекращающимся кошмаром и походили один на один. Тор просыпался, жевал на ходу, поднимал войска в бой и убивал-убивал-убивал, пока над лесом не поднималась двойная луна. 

По ночам посланцы читаури не воевали. Удобный повод устраивать ночные вылазки, но за день и он сам, и его воины уставали до невозможности. Сон был необходим.

А утром вновь начинался бой. И всё повторялось...

Иногда Тор забывал, сколько времени он уже убил на операцию в Альвхейме. Ему казалось, что эта бессмысленная и кровавая бойня не кончится никогда, как и Локи никогда не найдётся.

*

Мьёлльнир вернулся в руку, снеся головы с пятерых, и Тор, прищурившись, бросил снова. В этот раз ему удалось уничтожить только двоих. Плечо ныло, хотелось промочить горло, но он сказал себе, что устроит привал, только окончательно очистив поляну. 

Из-за деревьев показался очередной десяток читаури, и Тор едва не взвыл. Передышка снова откладывалась.

Ну откуда их столько? За время операции Тор потерял восьмерых, противник — тысячи, но новые кандидаты в скоростное отправление в Хельхейм поступали исправно.

Не меньше чем с таким трудом уменьшающееся число противников, Тора бесил их смрад. Невыносимый, он стоймя стоял в воздухе, несмотря на дующий ветерок. Почему читаури гнили так быстро, никто не знал.

— Могучий Тор! — раздался звонкий крик одного из помощников-альвов. — Прибыла леди Сиф!

Передав командование Огуну, Тор почти бегом вернулся в лагерь. Из Асгарда гости появлялись нечасто: пусть и длящийся меньше половины дня, но уж очень неприятным был путь в Альвхейм между звёзд. Просто так на него бы никто не решился, а значит от Сиф стоило ждать важных новостей.

Но зайдя в свою палатку и увидев Сиф, Тор от радости позабыл обо всём. А ещё его одолела неловкость. Он не знал, имеет ли право прижимать её к груди и целовать, как привык за те два месяца, что они провели вместе, или прошедшее с тех пор время поставило в их отношениях точку. 

Кажется, Сиф догадалась о его затруднениях.

— Я не собираюсь тебя кусать, — с улыбкой сказала она и прижалась всем телом, чмокая в щёку. — Ой! Ты прости, конечно, но... — Она смешно сморщила нос.

— Да, воняет ужасно. — Он смутился, заметив вдруг, что грязен с головы до пят, а волосы и борода сильно отросли. — Вид тоже не очень, — почесав подбородок, добавил он.

— Ты не прав, — ответила она, уважительно похлопав по перевитому венами предплечью. — Выглядишь потрясающе, словно стал в два раз сильнее. А с бородой мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я уже приказала подготовить тебе горячей воды. — Она кивком указала на высокую бочку, от которой шёл пар. — Пусть немного остынет.

— Волосы?

— Оставим как есть. Тебе очень идёт. — У неё засияли глаза. — Я так соскучилась, Тор. Еле-еле упросила Всеотца, чтобы он отправил в Альвхейм меня, а не Вольштагга.

Она ластилась, будто кошка, гладила его по рукам и лицу, а когда он опустился на скамью, то села бок о бок с ним и положила ладонь на бедро. 

Тор шумно выдохнул. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз наслаждался близостью с женщиной. Ни в Муспельхейме, ни в Альвхейме не было ни одной. Зато было множество мужчин, и пусть на такую связь, если б она открылась, посмотрели бы косо, но в общем ему никто не мешал найти сговорчивого партнёра. Вот только Тор не хотел никого, предпочитая снимать скапливающееся напряжение старым способом наедине с правой рукой. Да и не так уж часто ему хотелось: когда весь день убиваешь мерзких тварей, то и ночью снятся только кошмары. Падающий в бездну Локи, к примеру, — чуть ли не каждую ночь. Или нападающий из-за спины и бьющий Гунгниром на поражение. Или умирающий в неизвестной дали.

Из-за неприятных мыслей даже возбуждение, вызванное близостью Сиф, пошло на убыль. 

— Что-то не так? — спросила она, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Да в голову лезет всякое. Неважно. Как ты? Какие новости привезла?

Она засмеялась, следя за каждым его движением отчаянно голодным взглядом. Прежде такой обещал невероятно горячую ночь.

— Все новости только после того, как ты помоешься и поешь.

Её ладонь скользнула по его бедру выше, бесстрашно забралась под броню.

— Давай-ка всё это снимем. Я хочу вымыть тебя. Ты не против принять мою помощь?

— Буду только рад.

Он стянул с себя сапоги, потом поднялся и быстро снял облачение, швыряя пыльную броню и пропахшую потом и кровью одежду на пол. 

Похоже, если б не ужасный запах гниющей плоти воинов-читаури, Сиф не посмотрела бы на то, что он весь день провёл на передовой.

— Ты так смотришь...

Она улыбнулась открытой и честной улыбкой, в которой не нашлось места даже тени притворства или самодовольного желания показаться лучше, чем есть. В страсти Сиф была честнее всех женщин, которых Тор знал в своей жизни, и за одно это любил её. 

— Я соскучилась. И мне есть на что посмотреть. Любая женщина в девяти мирах хотела бы оказаться на моём месте.

Она расшнуровала верх своего платья и, стянув через голову, бросила его на скамью. На ней остались только сапоги, плотно облегающие тело штаны и белый лиф на тонких бретельках. Под взглядом Тора её соски затвердели.

Посмотрев вниз, она сказала со смешком: 

— Я действительно очень соскучилась по тебе.

Тор шагнул к ней — но она указала на бочку.

— Иди. Я разделась, чтобы было удобнее мыть тебя. 

Следующий час Тор наслаждался горячей водой, мылом, прикосновениями мочалки и ласковых рук, нежными поцелуями и поддразниваниями. 

Если бы Сиф стала его женой, он был бы счастлив... наверное. Но она ни разу не заговаривала о том, чтобы сыграть свадьбу, и он тоже молчал. Их ночи были полны страсти, но днём Сиф становилась другом, верным, хорошим, честным другом, за которого не жаль жизнь отдать. Если б не Локи, Тор считал бы, что влюблён в Сиф. Но Локи оставался в его мечтах — недоступный и потому ещё более желанный, незабываемый, нужный... Тор уже годы боролся с собой, но его чувства оставались неизменными. Ни за что он не хотел обманывать Сиф. Она знала его секрет, и раз её всё устраивало, то его — тем более.

— Вот так, — сказала она, откладывая в сторону ножницы, и поднося зеркало, — посмотри, как хорошо получилось.

Тор, сидящий на скамье в одном полотенце, поднял брови, разглядывая своё лицо, а затем улыбнулся Сиф.

— Что б я без тебя делал?

— Ходил бы заросшим? 

Он притянул её к себе и крепко поцеловал. Сиф жарко выдохнула, прикрывая глаза, и, выгнувшись, прижалась к его груди своей — упругой и холодной из-за намокшей ткани.

— Давай-ка это снимем, — прошептал он, дергая за завязки и больше путая их, чем расстёгивая. Не выдержав, Тор принялся рвать упрямую ткань. Но та не поддавалась, а хорошо дёрнуть, возможно, навредив Сиф, он не хотел.

— Что ты делаешь, варвар? — она засмеялась, а потом охнула, когда он просто потянул лиф вниз. Он мягко сжал её левую грудь в ладони, а затем слегка пощекотал большим пальцем сосок.

Её лицо немедленно порозовело.

— Ой!

— Вот именно, — прошептал Тор, склоняясь ниже, чтобы пустить в ход язык. 

Горячая вода и расслабленность после долгого мытья приглушили возбуждение, и он не желал тратить время зря. Стоило как следует позаботиться о Сиф, подарив ей так много удовольствия, на сколько фантазии и терпения хватит.

Но она вдруг принялась вырываться.

— Что тебе здесь нужно? — сказала она весьма воинственным тоном. Тор напрягся, затем понял, что говорит она не ему.

Он повернул голову — двери успели закрыться, лишь тень мелькнула.

— Кто там был? 

— Огун. Смотрел на меня, как... ну как обычно смотрит — осуждающе и свысока.

Тор потряс головой.

— Огун? Свысока? Ты что-то путаешь. Он никогда бы так...

Она упрямо поджала губы.

— Он считает меня недостаточно знатной. Как воина — недостаточно умелой. Как женщину — недостаточно красивой и скромной. И вообще, он меня недолюбливает. А ты, как обычно, ничего не замечаешь.

Спустив бретельки с плеч, она перевернула лиф, так что завязки оказались на животе, и принялась развязывать затянувшиеся узлы неловкими рваными движениями.

Тор осторожно взял её за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя.

— А Локи считал иначе. Он был уверен, что Огун влюблён в тебя. 

— Локи... — повторила она, едва ни шипя. — Вечно ты про него вспоминаешь так не вовремя. И вообще — вспоминаешь!

— Ты не слышала, что я сказал? — он попытался ещё раз загладить ошибку. — Локи считал, что Огун любит тебя. Причём уже давно любит, а ты его чувств не замечаешь.

— Ха-ха!

Сиф ещё какое-то время сражалась со своей одеждой, потом сказала:

— Дай нож, я разрежу эту проклятую тряпку. — Справившись, она встала и одним движением стянула с себя оставшуюся одежду. Выпрямившись уже обнажённой, Сиф тяжело вздохнула. — Ты хочешь меня? Тогда не говори, когда мы вместе, о лишних третьих, четвёртых, любых... Ни Локи, ни Огуну не место в нашей постели.

Тор встал и поднял Сиф на руки.

— Договорились.

Он опустил её на край постели и встал на колени на пол.

— Что ты собираешься... О!

— Да, — он медленно облизнулся, — именно это.

Её лицо заалело, и в глазах мелькнул огонь предвкушения.

*

Насытившись, они лежали лицом друг к другу, прячась от холода под одним одеялом. Сиф гладила лицо Тора, играла с прядью волос, а он чувствовал себя спокойным и удовлетворённым. 

— То, что ты сказал про Огуна, — неправда. Тот, кто терпит отказы и с лёгкостью отдаёт желанного человека другим, по-настоящему не любит. Когда хочешь — сражаешься. Разве бывает иначе?

Тор прикрыл глаза.

— Бывает всякое. Локи...

— Перестань его хоть сейчас вспоминать! Он не стоит того!

Сиф никогда не упускала возможность завести до боли знакомую песню о Локи — предателе и убийце.

— Не надо, — сказал Тор, касаясь её припухших губ пальцем, который она с видимым удовольствием облизала. — Я не хочу говорить о...

— Вот и отлично, — проворковала она, выпуская мокрый палец изо рта.

— Но ты бы присмотрелась к...

— Нет! Я терпеть не могу ждать и гадать. Хочешь — скажи, нет — молчи. Именно это он и делает, вот и славно! Пусть продолжает в том же духе.

Тор вздохнул. Сиф слишком похожа на него самого — уж в чём-чём, а в этом Локи не ошибался. 

— Ты должна была передать мне известия.

— Да, — ответила она просто и замолчала.

— Ну и.

— Сейчас. 

Она села на постели, и он с удивлением увидел, какое задумчивое и грустное у неё лицо. 

— Ты смотришь на меня, будто прощаешься, — сказал Тор.

Сиф прижала палец к губам, а потом наклонилась над ним для долгого, мучительно долгого и нежного поцелуя. Несколько раз пропустив его волосы сквозь пальцы, она сказала с видимой неохотой:

— Хеймдалль сегодня увидел Локи. Он в Мидгарде, мире людей. 

Тор вскочил с кровати.

— Но почему ты молчала?

Он заметался по комнате, с трудом вспоминая, где именно оставил молот, когда раздевался. Наконец он догадался призвать его, и Мьёлльнир, снеся что-то по пути, влетел в руку. Через миг Тор уже стоял в полном боевом облачении.

— Вот именно поэтому и молчала. Побежишь за ним, даже не вспомнишь, на чём вы расстались? Даже не спросишь, что он творит сейчас?

— Что Хеймдалль видел?

— Локи стал ещё безумнее, чем прежде. Сеет смуту и собирает жатву из смертей. — Её голос стал твёрже: — Такой, как Локи, не нужен Асгарду. И не нужен тебе. Одумайся.

Он же думал только о том, что не имеет право бросать войска в Альвхейме без позволения отца. Но даже предвидя его гнев, Тор не собирался останавливаться.

— Локи — наш враг. До его появления...

— Замолчи. 

Она тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Ты такой же безумец, как и он. Только Локи хочет власти, а ты... — Она провела рукой по волосам. — Мне так больно смотреть на тебя.

Сиф сидела на постели, не стыдясь своей наготы. Одеяло прикрывало лишь её бёдра, и мало какая женщина могла бы сравниться с ней красотой. Тор самому себе казался слепцом — всё затмило известие о возвращении Локи, о том, что он всё-таки жив! Жив!.. Он жив, и Тор всем сердцем стремился его увидеть. Что дальше, он и не задумывался. В его сердце горела лишь одна цель: найти Локи и вернуть его домой. А потом... Неважно, всё равно их судьбы сложатся так, как выткут норны.

Но вид опечаленной Сиф колол совесть, и Тор медлил.

— Я не хотел причинить тебе боль, я...

— Замолчи, — её голос звучал устало и спокойно. — Я знала, на что шла, связываясь с тобой. И я ни о чём не жалею... кроме того, что Локи вернулся.

Тора обожгло волной гнева. И Сиф, очевидно, поняла всё по его лицу.

— Я имею право ненавидеть того, кто пытался убить моего любимого. И имею право не желать видеть в Асгарде того, что принёс нашему миру столько бед.

— Хватит!

— Ладно! Я поняла уже, что тебя ничто не переубедит. — Она натянула на себя край простыни. — Твой отец понял это раньше меня. Он ждёт тебя...

Ждёт?

— Я потерял столько времени, — выпалил Тор, страшно боясь, что Локи, как появился, так и исчезнет, и ничего нельзя будет изменить.

Сиф шумно вздохнула и сказала зло:

— До чего ж приятно слышать, что нашу близость ты называешь потерей времени.

— Извини, но... — Тор замолк, махнув рукой. Чтобы он ни сказал, вырвавшихся слов это не отметит. Он страшно оскорбил её, она имела право возненавидеть его. Вот только её обида почти не беспокоила — всё снедало жгучее нетерпение.

— Я знала это, но продолжала надеяться. Вот же... Ладно, тебя я правда не виню. 

А Тор, пусть и был заведомо несправедлив, но винил её за каждое потерянное мгновение и не понимал, почему до сих пор мнётся посреди комнаты, не решаясь уйти.

— Всеотец ждёт тебя не раньше рассвета, — сказала она деловым тоном. — Он приказал тебе передать мне командование войсками в Альвхейме. Огун останется здесь под моим началом.

Она встала и принялась одеваться.

— У тебя есть час, чтобы всё мне рассказать. Какая часть Альвхейма очищена от читаури?

— Мы прошли более двух третей захваченных земель. Огун введёт тебя в курс дела.

— Я спрошу у него. А пока ты, Тор, своими словами расскажешь всё, что мне нужно знать. Как читаури доставляют подкрепление, так и не выяснилось?

Тор подошёл к столу, открыл карту.

— Смотри! Вот здесь, здесь и здесь мы видели что-то наподобие порталов. Но они закрылись, как только мы добрались до тех мест и смогли там всё осмотреть...

Чем дольше он говорил, тем спокойней и сосредоточенней становился и тем проще и ясней объяснял. Сиф нужно было ввести в курс дела, Локи же, даже если того захочет, не сумеет от него скрыться. Никому не удастся остановить Тора перед тем, чтобы перевернуть Мидгард вверх дном, но найти того, кто ему нужен.


	8. И восстанет брат на брата, сын на отца. Пленник

К рассвету Тор добрался до Асгарда. Тело требовало хотя бы краткого отдыха, но он не желал терять время зря. Солнце уже вставало, окрашивая золотистыми бликами океан вечности и заставляя радужный мост сиять. За прошедшие месяцы длина моста как будто увеличилась, но ориентиров, чтобы прикинуть насколько, не существовало. В любом случае, висящий над бездной край больше не щетинился обломками и выглядел ровным. Очевидно, что тессеракт, который отец приспособил для восстановления моста, сработал, как и задумывалось. 

Тор ещё раз взглянул на мост, пытаясь оценить, сколько ещё времени уйдёт на починку, и заметил стоящую на краю фигуру. Золотые доспехи сияли ярче солнца, открывая личность их владельца издалека — Хеймдалль!

С ним стоило поговорить, прежде чем отправляться к отцу, и Тор вскинул молот вверх, а затем и сам поднялся в воздух.

— Ступай осторожней, — услышал он, приземлившись неподалёку от Хеймдалля, — здесь мост ещё хрупкий.

— И тебе здравствовать, — с улыбкой заметил Тор, но в ответ получил лишь кивок и то, что не было вопросом:

— Ты пришёл спросить о Локи.

— Да. 

Хеймдалль невозмутимо сообщил:

— Он в Мидгарде, пытается поставить этот мир на колени. Против него брошены лучшие силы землян, но у смертных нет шансов, когда против них идут с тессерактом. 

— Отец рассказал тебе о тессеракте?

— От меня такое не скроешь. И я не хочу тратить время на глупые игры, притворяясь, что не знаю, что именно возвращает мост к жизни и из-за чего отец тебя призвал.

Тор вдруг понял.

— Не из-за Локи. Из-за нового тессеракта. 

Хеймдалль промолчал. 

— А если бы не тессеракт, то меня бы не позвали? — Вдруг страшное подозрение закралось в голову Тора: — Ты видел Локи прежде? Видел и не говорил? — Подняв молот, он шагнул вплотную к Хеймдаллю. — Отвечай!

— Не могу. Приказ Всеотца.

Тор накрыла волна гнева, такая плотная, что он едва продышался. Он поднял молот, собираясь как можно быстрее добраться до дворца.

— Подожди, — сказал Хеймдалль ему в спину. — Будь осторожен. Принц Локи...

— Да, — приостановившийся Тор повернулся к нему лицом. — Что с ним?

— Долгая боль может лишить разума. 

Больше он ничего не услышит — это было очевидно. Тор стиснул кулак. Как же он ненавидел умолчания и ложь! Тем более те, что прикрывались добрыми мотивами.

— Спасибо, — хрипло сказал он и полетел к просыпающемуся дворцу. 

— И когда бы я узнал, что он жив? — вихрем ворвавшись в тронный зал, выпалил Тор вместо приветствия. — Если б не появился очередной...

— Замолчи! — отец махнул рукой, отсылая стражу и помощников. — Думай, что, где и кому говоришь!

Тор стиснул зубы, пытаясь усмирить громко рычащий внутри него гнев. Не удалось. Хеймдалль сказал, что Локи так страдал, что потерял разум от боли, и от этого хотелось всего и сразу: вернуть его домой, окружить заботой и вниманием, дать то, что ему недоставало, а ещё — найти и убить обидчиков и наказать тех, кто не позволил рвануть на выручку своевременно. Отец знал всё, что знал и Хеймдалль. Они оба знали. И бешеная ярость на обоих застилала Тору глаза.

Дверь с лёгким стуком закрылась за последним из уходящих, и Тор уже готов был проорать всё, что горело в душе, но отец опередил его:

— Никто ничего не знал! Локи скрывали от нас. Или он сам прятался — не столь важно. Поверь, он позволил увидеть себя всего неделю назад. 

— Где?

— У читаури. И я не мог прийти на помощь сразу, а потом стало слишком поздно.

Поздно? Сердце загрохотало в ушах.

— Он дал слово служить другому царю, — ответил отец. — Его не сломала боль, но достаточно было пообещать величие и собственное царство — и он тут же предал Асгард. 

— О чём ты говоришь?

— Хеймдалль видел, как читаури поклялись предоставить армию для захвата Мидгарда, а Локи взамен дал им слово найти хранящийся там тессеракт и отдать его им.

Тор поднялся по золотым ступеням к самому трону. Лицо отца избороздили морщины, выглядел он, честно говоря, хуже, чем когда-либо. А о его настроении говорили нахмуренные брови и резкие складки у губ.

— Амбициозный дурак, считающий себя умным, приманкой из обещания власти крутить им легче лёгкого. Как я мог так в нём ошибиться? Мне казалось, он понимал, что блеск короны — не главное, — говорил отец, качая головой.

— Он говорил мне, что важней всего для него — твоё мнение. Может, и сейчас он хочет показать тебе, как много смог добиться без тебя?

— Предав меня?

— Но один раз он уже так сделал.

Тор бы с огромным удовольствием закрыл глаза на истину, которая своим уродством причиняла ему настоящую боль. За время разлуки он не раз и не два, а едва ли не ежедневно возвращался к мыслям о Локи и считал, что правильно понял его мотивы. Для этого ему пришлось пересмотреть всё, что он знал о Локи, и окончательно похоронить надежду на взаимность чувств. Нет, брат видел только отца, только его восхищение и любовь были важны для Локи.

— Я бы не удивился, если бы услышал потом от Локи, что он сделал это ради тебя, — добавил Тор. — Кто из нас или чужаков может знать его игру?

— Ты думаешь о нём слишком хорошо, сын. — Вздохнув, отец сжал его руку и поднялся. — Любовь ослепляет тебя. 

— Я всё вижу ясно. В том числе, что он не любит меня. — У Тора даже ничего не дрогнуло в груди от собственных слов. Он вставал с этой мыслью и с ней же засыпал уже очень долгое время.

— Даже не будешь отнекиваться? — отец смотрел на него устало.

— А зачем? Я не хочу врать.

— Ты отправишься в Мидгард, — сменил тему отец. — Найдёшь тессеракт и вернёшься с ним в Асгард. Если ты не преуспеешь, то тебе придётся остаться в том мире на долгие годы, пока мы не починим мост. Тот тессеракт, который отправит тебя к людям, останется здесь, дальше растить основание моста. Даже ради тебя, Тор, я не могу подвергнуть Асгард угрозе безвылазно остаться в своих границах на века. Пойдём.

Тор спустился на две ступеньки и остановился, повернувшись к отцу.

— А что с Локи? Разве я не должен вернуть его домой?

— Решай сам. Если Локи появится здесь, то я буду судить его за измену. — Отец помолчал. — Если ты оставишь его на свободе, то я буду судить тебя — за то, что ты подверг Мидгард и, возможно, другие миры опасности.

— Какой?

— Локи — смертельная угроза везде, где бы он ни появлялся. Десятки мидгардцев уже мертвы.

— Я убил около двухсот цвергов, забирая из Нифльхейма тессеракт, — заметил Тор, пытаясь оставаться спокойным.

— Это было оправданно крайней необходимостью. Кровь на руках Локи — нет.

— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы... Что? Мне убить его?

Взгляд отца стал тяжёлым.

— Если ты убьёшь Локи, то я осужу тебя за братоубийство. 

Тор шумно выдохнул, на миг прикрыв глаза.

— Я верю, что ты примешь правильное решение, сын. Я верю в твой разум и твоё сердце.

— Почему ты просто не скажешь, что хочешь, чтобы я сделал с Локи?

— Потому что не хочу ограничивать твой выбор. Решай сам и будь мудрым в своих решениях. А теперь пошли, хватит терять время зря.

Но вместо того чтобы спуститься к основанию радужного моста, где, как Тор знал, хранился тессеракт, они повернули к трапезному залу.

— Тебе надо подкрепиться перед дорогой. Несколько минут ничего уже не решат.

Тор нахмурился.

— Разве ты не боишься, что тессеракт попадёт в недобрые руки?

— Он уже у Локи. 

Тор встал как вкопанный. Отец невесело усмехнулся, увидев его выражение лица.

— Да, сын. Чего тут уже бояться? В самые недобрые из всех руки он уже попал. Так что поешь, подкрепиться перед боем не помешает.

Когда они вошли в зал, мать с порога бросилась Тору на шею. Он неловко обнял её, чувствуя дрожь её тела и слыша всхлипы.

— Ну что ты, мама, — прошептал он, гладя её по волосам.

А она расплакалась ещё сильней и горестней. Будто рыдала над мёртвым. 

Под взглядом немного успокоившейся матери кусок в горло не лез. Тор отпил мёда, давясь, доел, что было на тарелке, и поднялся:

— Пора.

Прощанье с матерью получилось безрадостным. Та явно не хотела его отпускать, и её страх рвал ему сердце.

*

Радужный мост начинался над небольшим озерцом. Где-то в глубине, очевидно, бил источник — вода всегда оставалась холодной и абсолютно прозрачной. Над блестящей, как зеркало, поверхностью мерцала радужная дымка. Клубясь и сверкая, она превращалась в одиночные радужные нити, выше сплетающиеся в прочнейший мост.

Когда перед отправлением в Альвхейм Тор приходил сюда, всё озеро сияло ярким синим светом из-за погружённого на дно тессеракта. Сейчас это изменилось. В центре озера, как раз под дымкой, держа в вытянутых перед собой руках тессеракт, стоял новый Разрушитель.

Повинуясь знаку отца, он приблизился: потоки воды низвергались с гигантского тела, ярко-синее сияние и блеск металла слепили глаза.

— Я видел, что Локи пользовался тем тессерактом, — сказал отец, беря сияющий куб в свои руки, — значит, и ты сможешь. Забери его и скорей возвращайся назад.

Тор молча кивнул.

— Готов? Тебя выбросит рядом с целью. 

— Я готов.

Синее сияние стало нестерпимо ярким, и Тор прикрыл глаза.

— Да пребудет с тобой удача.

Слова отца ещё эхом звучали в голове, когда Тора рывком потянуло вверх и швырнуло сквозь звёзды в неизвестность, вернуться из которой можно было, только победив. 

*

Где Тор никак не ожидал очутиться, так это в ночном небе, среди грозовых туч. И хотя верный Мьёлльнир был зажат в кулаке, от неожиданности Тор камнем полетел вниз, к стремительно приближающейся земле. 

Падение удалось остановить на полпути, и Тор вновь взмыл к тучам. Нигде, куда бы он ни бросал взгляд, как бы высоко ни поднимался, не виднелось даже крохотного огонька. Тессеракт подвёл — ни его собрата, ни Локи — здесь не было вообще никого и ничего, кроме скал и высоких елей.

Подобные сюрпризы Тор всей душой ненавидел. Он зарычал сквозь зубы, и тучи, отвечая его настроению, немедленно сгустились плотнее. 

Вертя головой и то щурясь, то широко распахивая глаза, он попытался разглядеть хоть что-то в ночной мгле, но потерпел неудачу. Гнев вспыхнул в нём, и молния разрезала небо, осветив всё до горизонта, но густой лес остался пустынным лесом, а скалы — нагромождением камней. 

И как ему найти Локи в мире, где живут миллионы, даже миллиарды людей? Куда направляться?

Молнии яростно заколотили в землю, а Тор вихрем закрутился на месте, всё ещё надеясь хоть что-то разглядеть. Без толку. 

Взревев, он поднял молот... Внизу пронеслась сияющая огнями крылатая тень.

Самолёт! Мидгардцы так называли машины, способные летать. 

Тор ринулся следом. Догнать оказалось легче лёгкого. Он оседлал стальную птицу и опустил голову, прислушиваясь к себе. Тело, всегда отвечавшее внутренней дрожью на присутствие такого мощного источника энергии, как тессеракт, сейчас молчало. Внизу не было никого, кроме нескольких смертных и аса.

Локи! Никого другого в Мидгарде быть не могло... Но куда он дел тессеракт?

Дверь в самолёт пробивать не пришлось, она открылась сама, на пороге стоял воин в красном костюме и шлеме. Не разбираясь, кто он и чего хочет, Тор снёс его с ног и ворвался внутрь самолёта.

Одного быстрого взгляда хватило, чтобы сердце, и так полное гнева, заколотилось в ушах.

Локи изменился. Тёмные круги под запавшими глазами, обострившиеся черты лица, нездоровая бледность кожи, сама поза... Он связан? Так он здесь пленник? Что за ерунда? На нём же сияют знаки рода и власти, а полное боевое облачение в любой миг можно надеть. Против него у смертных нет никаких шансов — но вместо этого он притворяется пленным. Во что он опять играет? И где, йотунова задница, тессеракт?

Разорвав чужие путы, Тор рванул Локи на себя и, мельком отметив страх в его глазах, вышел туда, откуда пришёл — в клубящееся тучами небо. 

Далеко он не полетел. 

— Где тессеракт? — крикнул он, нависая над упавшим на камни Локи, готовый по первому знаку взмыть в воздух, догнать самолёт и забрать добычу у смертных.

— И я по тебе скучал.

Ну конечно! Это же Локи. С ним не бывает просто. 

— Думаешь, я в игры играть пришёл? — рявкнул Тор, уже понимая, что именно так и произошло — он попал в одну из игр Локи.

— Сказал бы спасибо, — услышал Тор, с ужасом смотрящий на то, как медленно восстанавливается брат, с каким трудом поднимается с камней после совсем небольшого удара. — Без радужного моста Всеотец ни за что не стал бы тратить силы, чтобы отправить тебя сюда, на твою любимую землю.

Тор, не желая верить тому, что слышит, покачал головой. Как Локи до сих пор может считать, что Джейн и друзья, встреченные в Мидгарде, могут быть единственной причиной его стремления очутиться здесь?

Он рывком поднял Локи с колен и, не удержавшись, обнял за шею. Тепло кожи, щекочущее прикосновение волос на затылке — желанная, столько раз приходившая во снах и грёзах наяву близость ударила по всем чувствам Тора, смягчила сердце, прогнала гнев, оставив только глубокую печаль о прошлом и упрямую надежду, что если удастся вразумить Локи, то всё ещё будет хорошо.

— Я думал, ты умер, — сказал Тор, глядя в широко распахнутые глаза Локи.

— Ты скорбел?

Странный вопрос.

— Все скорбели. 

Для Тора это было правдой. Он видел боль отца и волнение матери, возможно, любящей Локи меньше, но любящей же! А сколько раз доводилось случайно столкнуться с Сигюн, Тор всегда видел в её лице плохо скрываемое страдание. Все, кто любили Локи, скорбели о нём. До других Тору не было дела. 

— Наш отец... — начал он, но закончить не получилось. Локи вырвался, пылая злостью к отцу ещё большей, чем прежде любовью, закричал: 

— Твой отец, а не мой! Он так и не смог увидеть в рождённом йотуном равного своему первенцу сына. Он обещал любить меня, как тебя — и обманул. Он ясно показал, что, как бы я ни старался, что бы ни делал — выбирает тебя. Он же рассказал тебе, правда, про наш уговор? Он нарушил его — и я ему больше не сын.

Тор едва не задохнулся от возмущения. Да отец всегда превозносил Локи, всегда спускал ему шалости, каким бы жестокими они ни были, всегда подчёркивал, как высоко ставит его ум и таланты. Отец ни разу не наказал Локи серьёзно, если и позволял себе выказать неудовольствие — то лишь укором, не больше. И когда Тор, в очередной раз наказанный за двоих, однажды высказал своё возмущение отцу — получил ответ, что Локи всё детство провёл с Лафеем и ему на всю жизнь хватило унижений, побоев и чувства отверженности. 

Во всём остальном Локи был Тору равным. Да, он не занял трон Асгарда, как, очевидно, мечтал. Но отец решил возложить тяжёлую ношу на того, кого считал более ответственным, а не кого любил больше. А теперь всё это вообще было неважно — отец правил, о смене власти в такое сложное время и речи не шло.

— Мы росли вместе, вместе играли, вместе шли в бой! Ты забыл всё это? — закричал Тор в спину ковыляющего от него прочь Локи. У него сердце ныло от несправедливости Локи, но ещё больше — от его видимой слабости и уязвимости.

Удар о камни был совсем слабым — во всяком случае, Тору казалось, что сам бы он такого падения даже бы не заметил. А Локи держался за спину и едва не стонал в голос. Куда подевалась его сила? И где, проклятье на голову тех, кто сотворил с ним такое, гордость, прежде не позволявшая ему морщиться даже от самой сильной боли?

А ещё Локи бредил. Так как иначе, чем бредом, его негромкие, но наполненные искренней верой слова было не назвать.

— Я помню себя тенью, отброшенной лучами твоего величия. Я помню, как ты швырнул меня на дно бездны — того, кто был достоин трона.

Тор не знал, что на это ответить. Как переубедить того, кто уверен, что белое — это чёрное, и наоборот? Потому он решил спросить о настоящем, оставив разговор о прошлом на другой раз:

— И ты решил погубить дорогой мне мир в отместку за своё унижение? Тебе не удастся. Земля находится под моей защитой, Локи.

И, конечно, в ответ получил только язвительные колкости и насмешки. Локи знал, куда бить — Мидгард действительно погряз в междоусобных войнах, каких бы не было, стой над всеми один царь. Но при этом же Локи страшно ошибался. 

Как ребёнка нельзя научить ходить, передвигая за него ноги и удерживая от неудачных шагов и падений, так и юный мир должен был пройти свой путь от разобщённости личных интересов каждого до ответственного подчинения единой власти, авторитету которой смог бы доверять. Прийти сюда извне и править железной рукой помогло бы навести порядок, но ничему бы не научило мидгардцев. Те бы так и остались детьми, готовыми, когда воспитатель отвернулся, драться насмерть за игрушки из земель и полезных ресурсов, пока не уничтожили бы их всё, как и себя. Чем совершенней становилось их оружие, тем опасней для них же были их войны. Так что Мидгард должен был оставаться в изоляции, пока не повзрослеет настолько, чтобы говорить с другими на одном языке.

— Ты упускаешь саму суть правления, брат, — сказал Тор, как никогда ясно понимая, почему отец выбрал в преемники его, а не Локи. — Трон погубит тебя.

Но Локи не верил ему.

— Я видел миры, о которых ты и не ведаешь! Я вырос, сын Одина, хотя и в изгнании. Я узрел истинную мощь тессеракта, и завладев им...

Истинную мощь тес... Так есть ещё один?

— Кто тебе его показал? — воскликнул Тор, мгновенно прозревая. — Какой царь тобой правит?

Даже произносимые Локи слова казались чужими — напыщенными и странными. А манера мыслить поражала своей закостенелостью. Локи будто не слышал возражений, не пытался понять другую точку зрения. Его бахвальство сейчас говорило о слабости, а не о силе. Кто-то изменил его, превратив в незнакомца.

И этого кого-то Локи не хотел выдавать.

— Я сам царь! — крикнул он, задыхаясь от гнева. В очередной раз он ушёл от вопроса в глухую защиту, и Тор понял, что зря теряет время. Он должен добыть тессеракт и вернуться с ним и Локи домой. Там, с отцом, они его и разговорят, и утешат, и дадут исцеление.

— Не здесь! — Он схватил Локи за шею, притягивая ближе и пристально глядя в глаза. — Забудь о тессеракте, забудь о безумной мечте. Вернись домой...

— У меня нет дома... 

А в глазах дрожат слёзы... Да что ж происходит?!

Тора охватил сильнейший гнев — на себя, на Локи, на того, кто сломал его, на позволившего этому случиться отца, и вообще на всех и на вся. Он больше не собирался ждать и упрашивать себе поверить: он узнает всё прямо сейчас!

Мьёлльнир влетел в руку, и Локи зачастил:

— Тебе нужен куб, чтобы вернуть меня домой, но он увезён, и я не знаю куда. 

Он лгал! Лгал, глядя прямо в глаза. А ведь клялся этого не делать.

Увиливание Локи, его наглая ложь, будто имеет дело с дурачком, разъярило Тора, как ничто другое. 

— Послушай сюда, братец! — начал он, собираясь высказать всё, что накопилось в душе.

В следующий миг сильнейший удар швырнул его в воздух, так что приземлился Тор уже на земле — поляне, окружённой высокими деревьями, и не один — а с тем здоровяком в красном, которого видел не так давно в самолёте.

Смертный вёл себя нагло. Но всё равно оставался смертным, а бить того, кто слабей, без веской причины Тор отучился так давно, что попросили бы — и не вспомнил.

— Не делай так больше, ладно? — сказал он, глядя в немолодое уже, но довольно симпатичное лицо под поднятым шлемом.

— А ты не трогай моё.

«Моё?» — смертный даже не представлял, во что сейчас влез. А ещё он хамил, язвил и колол словами, будто богом, которому всю жизнь верно молился, был Локи. Но, несмотря на непочтительность, он не заслуживал смерти.

— Локи будет судить асгардский суд, — сказал Тор, не обращая внимания на растущее желание за непочтительность и язык без костей хорошенько проучить человека из металла.

Обещания забрать отсюда Локи оказалось мало — тессеракт смертные желали оставить себе. Что, разумеется, совершенно не устраивало Тора. Пришлось всё же преподать человеку из металла урок.

Бросив взгляд вверх, Тор заметил, что Локи присел на край скалы. Расслабленный и с улыбкой на губах, похоже, тот предвкушал хорошее развлечение. 

То, что Локи даже не попытался сбежать, не слишком порадовало Тора. Тот явно что-то задумал, и, скорее всего, его планы касались людей из самолёта.

Железный человек неожиданно оказался не так уж и плох, Тор давно не получал такого наслаждения от битвы. Альвхейм с читаури, опасными только количеством, не считался. Наоборот, там Тор видел в себе лишь чистильщика, а не воина. Кто мог предположить, что путешествие в Мидгард подарит ему сражение с человеком, бьющимся почти что на равных.

Когда между ними вклинился третий — в синем костюме и со странным щитом, — Тор даже почувствовал себя обделённым. Странно, но и новенький, влезший туда, куда не просили, оказался хорошим бойцом. 

Оба смертных заслужили его уважение, доказав делом, что достойны того, чтобы их слушать.

— Так мы закончили? — спросил новенький, в отличие от своего металлического товарища, склонный служить миротворцем. 

— Да, мы закончили, — подтвердил Тор, отводя взгляд от скалы: Локи сидел на месте и, очевидно, смеялся над его поражением. Не то чтобы Тор и правда проиграл смертным, но ведь и не победил их, согласившись сотрудничать. — Я собираюсь забрать Локи в Асгард. И тессеракт тоже. Поверьте, вам, смертным, он здесь не нужен.

Человек из металла попытался возражать, но парень в синем костюме вновь показал себя с лучшей стороны:

— Куба всё равно нет, — сказал он, махнув рукой, и объяснил Тору: — Он у Локи, тот его где-то скрывает. Но мы не знаем точно, где именно.

Тор повернулся к Локи и даже с такого расстояния разглядел на его лице довольную улыбку: играет, несомненно, он играет и предвкушает победу.

— Хорошо. Тогда отправимся туда, куда вы следовали. Я хочу поговорить с вашими командирами. — Тор взглянул на человека из металла: — Ты же летаешь? Сможешь нести двоих? — и кивком указал на его товарища в синем. — Я возьму Локи, а ты — его...

— Стив Роджерс, — представился тот, выпрямившись, как человек, знающий, кто такой командир, и привыкший ходить строем. 

Отличная выправка и вид бравый — Стив Роджерс Тору определенно понравился куда больше, чем шут в металлическом костюме.

— Тор, сын Одина, — ответил он, пожимая протянутую руку.

— Того самого Одина? — со странной улыбкой спросил человек из металла. — И э-э-э... тот самый Тор-громовержец?

— Тебе что-то не нравится, человек из металла? — Тор нахмурился.

— Всё нравится. И меня зовут Тони Старк. 

— Чуть меньше задирай нос, — посоветовал ему Тор, пожав руку. — Мне ничего не говорит твоё имя.

— Зато оно говорит многим здесь, как и... хм... твоё. А Локи... э-э-э... это тоже не шутка?

— Локи — это Локи, — отрезал Тор и, повернувшись, принялся раскручивать молот. — Так ты сам отнесёшь Стива на ваш самолёт или мне нести двоих?

— Да, отнесу. Самолёт вот он, кстати. Ждёт только нас.

Тор поднял голову к тёмному небу, где заметная лишь сигнальными огнями кружила металлическая птица.

Обойдясь без лишних объяснений, он подхватил со скалы несопротивляющегося Локи и полетел вслед за железным человеком. Оставалось надеяться, что он принял верное решение. 

Но удовлетворение на лице Локи, с необыкновенным послушанием позволившего себя усадить на прежнее место и связать, прямо говорило о допущенной ошибке.

— Пляшешь под дудку смертных, могучий Тор? Я не удивлён — выбор как раз по твоему уму и талантам, — вот и всё, что сказал Локи за время пути к летающей крепости — цели их путешествия, как объявила женщина-пилот.

Сидя напротив и стараясь не отвлекаться на болтовню смертных, Тор то разглядывал Локи, то пытался разговорить. Без толку, тот будто не слышал его, а если и слышал, то не желал понимать.

— Где тессеракт? — повторил Тор, наверное, с десяток раз. 

Но в ответ Локи лишь усмехался. 

Его глаза были закрыты, будто смотреть на Тора ему было противно. А ещё он слегка вздрагивал и хмурился, когда слышал голос Тора.

В конце концов, Тор сдался и замолчал, тоже откинувшись спиной на скамью. Вот только отвести взгляд от Локи не получалось. А пальцы всё ещё ощущали гладкость и тепло его кожи, и хотелось сжать кулак, чтобы надолго сохранить согревающее ощущение близости.

Весь полёт Тор просидел, не сводя глаз с Локи, вновь запоминая его лицо — вдруг судьба опять разведёт, так хоть будет что вспомнить. На душе поселилась печаль. Он и забыл, какую боль причинило понимание, что его любовь и участие Локи не нужны, что — больше того — брат его ненавидит настолько, чтобы предать и всерьёз пытаться убить. Мечтать о нём было легче, чем видеть живого, переполненного ненавистью и обидами, а говорить с ним, пытаясь прийти к согласию, так и вовсе не получалось. И всё равно Тора тянуло к нему, да так сильно, что приходилось себя удерживать.

Перед посадкой Локи открыл глаза, и Тор вновь ощутил разочарование. Локи откровенно смеялся над ним: смотрел свысока, ехидно, с этакой снисходительностью, улыбался — вёл себя так, будто знал о всех его жалких слабостях и наивных надеждах. 

Когда самолёт сел, и все собрались выходить, Тор тоже поднялся. Пристегнув Мьёлльнир к поясу, он подошёл к Локи и, разорвав оковы, способные сдержать лишь смертного или ребёнка, помог встать. 

Локи сам шагнул к выходу, но Тор придержал его за плечо и сказал на ухо:

— Мне всё равно, что ты равнодушен и зол. Главное, что ты жив.

Сжимая его плечи и вдыхая аромат волос, Тор вывел Локи на палубу летающего корабля. Старк, Роджерс и женщина-пилот, которая, судя по оружию в руках, умела не только управлять самолётом, стояли неподалеку. Прямо перед выходом из самолёта в два ряда выстроились двенадцать воинов с оружием наголо. Локи, при желании, был способен убить их всех почти мгновенно.

— Они проводят его к месту заключения, Тор, — сообщил Старк и, рисуясь, замахал руками. — А мы пока промочим горло. Пойдём, здесь в офицерской столовой подают отличное пойло... как я надеюсь.

Роджерс нахмурился.

— Мир находится под угрозой, а ты...

— Ну-ну, парень. Мир всегда под угрозой. Одна, другая или третья — не причина отказываться от хорошей выпивки на ночь. Иначе станешь трезвенником, язвенником... Нет? Ну ладно, значит, девственником... Хм, а это не моё дело? Ну тогда уж точно занудой, как ты.

Их перепалка привлекла внимание всех, и Тор невольно ухмыльнулся. Балабол Старк начинал ему нравиться. И, кажется, не только ему — у Роджерса щёки запылали ярче, чем нашивки на форме, глаза вспыхнули и голос прорезался, чтобы вещать не только о мире. Злиться ему удивительно шло.

Отвернувшись от спорящих, Тор коснулся шеи Локи кончиками пальцев. 

— Ты по-прежнему ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Локи напрягся под ласкающим прикосновением, его дыхание сорвалось. Тор ждал, поглаживая тёплую кожу под линией роста волос, но так ничего и не дождался. 

Он убрал руку и отступил на шаг. Локи заметно расслабился, а когда воины приблизились к нему с обеих сторон, то вздёрнул вверх подбородок. Шёл он, как и всегда, держа спину совершенно прямой, а плечи гордо развёрнутыми.

— Та ещё штучка, — сказал Старк, глядя Локи вслед, и впервые Тор был с ним согласен.

— Пойдёмте, — сказала женщина, закончив переговоры с невидимыми собеседниками. — Нас уже ждут.

*

Летающий корабль производил впечатление. Тор шёл, с любопытством поглядывая по сторонам, и думал, что ни один мир до сих пор не достигал такого совершенства в создании мёртвых машин. Странно, что при таких талантах в развитии, улучшать собственные тела мидгардцы так и не научились.

С последним утверждением Тор поспешил. Новый знакомый — Беннер, человечек низкорослый и хилый на вид, как оказалось, мог превращаться в огромного зверя невиданной силы.

Тор кивнул своим мыслям. Значит, всё-таки сдвиг в сознании мидгардцев произошёл. Дальнейшее развитие, как показывал опыт других миров, будет быстрым. Лет сто, может, двести — и эта ветвь Иггдрасиля перестанет считаться зачаточной и расцветёт.

Когда его спросили о планах Локи, Тор не стал скрывать правду:

— Он ждёт армию. Их называют читаури. Они не из Асгарда, их мир далёк. Локи намерен идти с ними против вас. Они захватят ему Землю, а за это он отдаст им тессеракт. 

Новости смертным не понравились, как Тор и предполагал. А ему не понравились их попытки назвать Локи безумцем.

— Локи не прав, но он всё ещё асгардец, а также мой брат, — жёстко возразил он. 

Женщина сообщила о восьмидесяти убитых — и это не понравилось Тору ещё больше. Ас, убивающий без разбора тех, кто заведомо слабее себя, бросал тень на весь Асгард и лишал асов звания стражей мира во Вселенной.

— Сводный брат, — уточнил он, а потом устыдился. Сколько бы смертей ни было на Локи, они с ним оставались кровными братьями, и Тор ни на миг не собирался отказываться ни от родства, ни от ответственности старшего за младшего, ни от памяти о большей братской близости.

Он хотел быть рядом, когда замыслы Локи обретут убийственную для этих людей плоть. В том, что так оно и будет, Тор уже не сомневался. Локи был слишком спокоен, слишком доволен, слишком зол.

Его злость просачивалась с тюремной палубы вместе с воздухом, который он выдыхал. Тор ощущал её запах, наблюдая, как люди радуются, придумав способ найти тессеракт. Он чувствовал её привкус на языке, когда говорил с сыном Коула о Джейн и её работе в безопасном убежище. Он почти захлёбывался ею, когда Фьюри, главный над всеми в летающей крепости, просил-требовал заставить Локи признаться.

На последнее Тор ответил категорическим отказом: ему не быть палачом над братом ни ради безопасности Мидгарда, ни даже Асгарда. Тем более что, в отличие от людей, он знал Локи — сломить его не смогла бы никакая боль, а стадию уговоров они уже прошли в самолёте. 

Неприкаянной тенью Тор бродил по кораблю, с каждым кругом всё ближе подбираясь к месту, где держали Локи, но не смея переступить невидимую черту. 

Говорить с братом, когда каждое слово фиксируют камеры, а выражения лица рассматривают десятки людей? Нет-нет, гордость не позволит Локи отступить даже на шаг. Только не на глазах публики (если, конечно, это не часть игры), а вот от души поиздеваться — как над всеми, кто рискнул к нему приблизиться — всегда пожалуйста. 

Нет, Локи не сдастся. Он никогда не сдавался, всегда, даже проигрывая и ясно понимая, что его уже ничего не спасёт, разыгрывал задуманное до конца. Да и в бездну упал, потому что не умел отступать... и сейчас не отступит, как ни умоляй.

В стеклянной клетке внизу из стороны в сторону металась тёмная фигура. Тор смотрел на неё жадно, не отводя глаз, и думал о том, что совсем скоро их всех ждёт настоящий ад. 

Когда ад настал, Тор не удивился ни на мгновение.

Люди ни в чём не знали полумер. Если уж творили удобные штуки, то доводили свои умения до совершенства — такого, как летающая крепость, к примеру. Если уж решались изменить человеческое тело — то создавали такого, как Халк.

Тору всегда нравилось мериться силой с равными противниками. Каждый такой бой запоминался, как праздник тела и духа. Но не было никакого наслаждения в том, чтобы драться с обезумевшим Халком — недавно человеком, а теперь животным, неспособным воспринимать разумную речь и переполненным гневом и желанием убивать врагов и друзей без разбора. 

Уродливая гора мышц, покрытая зелёной кожей — Халк оказался самым сильным противником Тора за почти тысячелетие. С ним не справлялся Мьёлльнир, с ним не справлялось ничто. Принимая на себя удар за ударом, Тор пробивал своим телом стены — и снова вставал, чтобы принять бой с бешеной тварью. Отбитые внутренности болели, кости трещали, кровь текла из разбитой губы. Он едва успевал восстанавливаться, но о побеге не помышлял. Он готов был сдохнуть здесь, на разгромленной палубе летающего корабля, но ни за что бы не отступил. В чём-то он хорошо понимал Локи.

Ему повезло. Новый противник — подлетевший слишком близко самолёт — привлёк внимание Халка. И бой кончился. Глядя вслед хаотично вращающемуся в воздухе самолёту, сминаемому сидящим на его крыше разозлённым Халком, Тор решил, что победил. Выжить, столкнувшись с этим чудовищем, — уже победить. А он, несомненно, выжил.

Теперь, когда страшный бой оказался позади, Тор мог подумать о чём-то ином, кроме, куда ударить в следующий раз и как раскроить башку проклятому чудовищу. Теперь он мог слышать хоть что-то, кроме гула собственной крови и шума сорванного дыхания. И видеть не только скачущую гору смертельно-опасных мышц.

Он повернул голову в сторону развороченного Халком нутра корабля. Люди бегали и кричали, откуда-то доносились взрывы и звуки стрельбы. Первая мысль Тора была о...

Локи!

Он бежал так быстро, как никогда не бежал. Сбивая ноги и бёдра об углы на поворотах, он нёсся вперёд со скоростью летящего Мьёлльнира и страшно жалел, что теснота переходов не позволяет сейчас оседлать молот.

Каким-то чудом, но он успел. Дверь как раз открывалась, и Тор ринулся вперёд со всех ног. Локи пригнулся, собираясь ответить ударом на удар — но Тор ни на миг не приостановился.

Столкновения не получилось — Тор пролетел сквозь Локи, как через пустоту, и кубарем покатился по клетке. Дверь закрылась с едва слышным щелчком, отрезая путь назад, а на лице стоящего на палубе Локи появилось выражение досады, будто слишком простая победа была ему не по вкусу. 

— Ты вечно будешь на это покупаться? 

На это мог быть только один ответ — и Мьёлльнир со всей мощи врезался в прозрачную стену клетки.

Мидгардцы вновь Тора поразили — стекло пошло мелкими трещинками, но не разлетелось на мельчайшие осколки, как он ожидал. Конечно, что трещит, то можно и разбить — было бы желание и время.

Вот только желание выбраться из захлопнувшейся за его спиной ловушки у Тора пропало. Он мог бы молотить в стену с бешеной скоростью, но замер на месте, глядя на то, как Локи, кривляясь и выделываясь, готовит его смерть. Ему не верилось, что брат способен на такое, он не мог заставить себя бороться. Нет, невозможно, всё это происходит не на самом деле.

И в то же время Тор знал, что обманывает себя. Всего одно нажатие кнопки отделяло его от полёта камнем к земле без шанса выбраться. Но он не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, не мог и всё. 

Ведь если он начнёт биться о стены, пытаясь спастись, то признает перед самим собой, что Локи его правда до смерти ненавидит. Или что Локи безумен. А что первое, что второе — безнадёжный тупик, из которого к их совместному будущему нет пути.

Потому Тор следил за каждым движением Локи, слушал его: «Люди считают нас бессмертными. Стоит проверить», и вообще не шевелился.

Оцепенение Тор сбросил, только когда сын Коула явился его выручать и погиб под рукой Локи.

У него не осталось надежды.

Локи смахнул кровь со скипетра небрежным движением, подошёл к пульту и открыл заслонки. Вихри воздуха взвились вокруг клетки, волосы Локи и его плащ затрепетали на ветру.

Тор шагнул назад, не сводя с Локи взгляда. Сердце билось медленно и спокойно, словно не он находился в ловушке на высоте, упав с которой, превратится в кровавую кашу.

А потом Локи улыбнулся. Казалось, он смеётся со своей нерешительности и подзадоривает себя, словно бы спорит с собой.

Когда Локи нажимал кнопку, то смотрел на Тора. Но было очевидно, что ничего, кроме пустоты, он не видел — ни аса, ни брата, ни друга, ни соратника. Никого.

Тор рухнул в бездну. И пока летел к земле, думал о Локи и том, что всегда видел в нём близкого друга, и что, возможно, ошибся, приняв за кого-то сущую пустоту.

Гнев рос вместе с желанием не проиграть. За прозрачными стенами крутящейся в воздухе клетки виднелась стремительно приближающаяся земля. Всего за мгновение до смерти Тор взмыл вверх, целясь Мьёлльниром в сосредоточие трещин на стекле, и вложил в удар всё своё желание выжить и доказать Локи, что тот во всём был не прав.

Затем его страшно било о твёрдую землю. Тор летел, глотая песок и воздух вперемешку, а потом долго лежал на траве, глядя в безоблачное небо и удивляясь, что жив.

Когда сил встать хватило, он нашёл Мьёлльнир. Отбитые пальцы с трудом сгибались и ныли, сопротивляясь желанию взять в руку молот, но Тор поднял его через боль.

Пора было преподать Локи урок, и Тор не собирался терять время зря. Он раскрутил Мьёлльнир и поднялся в воздух.

*

Тор знал Локи, а значит и знал, где его искать. 

Реши Локи спрятаться, то найти его никому бы не удалось, но править миром из леса или пустыни не будешь. Чтобы захватить Мидгард одним ударом, ему требовалось на деле показать всему миру, как он силён, безжалостен и непобедим. Как он говорил, делясь своими планами — «щёлкнуть кнутом», да так чтобы эхо страха и боли прокатилось до самых отдалённых окраин. 

Ему были нужны жертвы — люди, много людей, лучше всего — самая сильная держава, самый большой город в ней, его центр. И пусть Тор не разбирался в земной географии, но выбрать направление к самому большому скоплению людей в этой части мира не составило труда.

На океанском берегу лежал огромный город, застроенный высокими, куда выше тех, что Тор видел в пустыне, зданиями и кишащий людьми, будто настоящий муравейник. Множество машин, дикий шум, дым и смрад, висящий в воздухе... Теперь Тор прекрасно понимал Джейн, предпочитавшую держаться подальше от больших городов. 

Он ещё с любопытством поглядывал по сторонам и с улыбкой думал о человеке, первым встретившим его в этом мире, когда вдалеке, кажется, с одной из высоток, в небо ударил синий луч, и в облаках отворилась чёрная дыра. Тёмные фигурки ринулись из неё вниз, будто разбуженная стая злобных ос из дупла. Вторжение началось.

Чтобы добраться до места, Тору пришлось пересечь большую часть огромного города.

Башня Старка сияла в лучах солнца, на открытом балконе стоял Локи в полном боевом облачении. Его окружало золотое сияние — блестели загнутые рога шлема и нагрудник, жезл сверкал в руках. Он выглядел будто царь. Он, несомненно, и чувствовал себя царём. Но по правде был самозванцем, отринувшим все принципы, на которых от сотворения времён стоял Асгард и которые он — асгардский принц и сын Одина — клялся защищать, принимая в своё время присягу.

Тор приземлился на нижней части балкона, ни на миг не отводя взгляда от Локи. Красота и величие брата вызывали лишь одно чувство — боль. Лучше было ослепнуть, чем видеть его предателем. Но Тор смотрел, и его глаза жгло.

Как он и думал, Локи отказался остановить тессеракт.

— Дальше только война. — Предвкушение и радость цвели на лице брата, он жаждал войны и был уверен в победе.

Безумец!

Но безумец сильный и ловкий. За время, прошедшее с их последнего боя, мастерство Локи ещё возросло. Самоуверенность — тоже. 

Тор сдерживал себя, пытаясь улучить момент и выбить из брата дух. Он не собирался убивать или даже ранить. Локи был ему нужен живым и здоровым, вернувшим себе разум, прежним — каким был, когда они только вернулись из Нифльхейма и отец не успел вызвать их, чтобы объявить свою волю. 

Когда бьёшься, нельзя думать ни о чём другом, кроме противника. Тор поплатился за ошибку, но не собой. Знакомый самолёт завис в воздухе напротив них с братом — и, подбитый лучом чистой энергии из жезла Локи, рухнул вниз.

Локи убил походя, не остановившись ни на мгновение, не задумавшись о ценности чужой жизни, будто для него разумное существо и правда было не важнее муравья. И Тор вдруг понял, что пока он пытается сохранить всего одну жизнь — гибнут другие. Десятки, сотни и тысячи невинных людей теряют свои короткие и потому столь ценные жизни, пока он не решается причинить брату боль.

Больше он не сдерживался. Он теснил Локи, пока не загнал его в угол. Но даже тогда не стал наносить последний удар, а заорал прямо в испуганное лицо брата:

— Посмотри! Посмотри кругом! Думаешь, это безумие — твой путь к трону?

Читаури носились кругом, расстреливая всё на своём пути, сея хаос и смерть. Город горел. Слышались взрывы и крики. И не было армии асов, как в Альвхейме, чтобы методично убить всех нападавших, остановив продвижение заразы, и вырвать её корень, уничтожив портал.

— Слишком поздно. — В глазах Локи стояли слёзы, и сердце Тора сжалось. — Это уже не остановить.

Очнувшаяся надежда была столь же безумной, что и взгляд Локи, дышащий тоской и любовью. Такой откровенности, такой обнажённости эмоций Тор никогда не видел в его лице и потянулся к нему всей душой.

— Мы сможем вместе...

Ещё эхо его слов не развеялось до конца, когда тело пронзил удар. Короткий кинжал прошёл под броней, нанеся роковую для любого смертного рану. 

Тор упал на колени. Клинок, застрявший в боку, похоже, был отравлен. Жар распространился по телу, потом бросило в холодную дрожь. 

— Ты ослабел... — услышал Тор и поднял голову, хотя перед глазами мутилось.

У Локи по щекам катились слёзы, губы дрожали. Было ясно: он уже жалел, что натворил, но — вот же непомерный гордец! — не отступал, шёл вперёд, до конца, до взорванных мостов и падений в бездну, до предательства и убийства тех, кого любил.

Гнев опалил Тора с головы до пят, придал сил вскочить на ноги.

«Рано хоронишь!» — хотел крикнуть он, но вместо того чтобы тратить время на бессмысленные речи, скрутил Локи и поднял его над головой. А потом — бросил наземь с такой силой, что камни прогнулись.

Локи не стал ни просить пощады, ни пытаться выиграть бой. Он скатился с балкона и рухнул вниз. Через миг вдали показалась летающая машина читаури с двойкой седоков, за спиной одного из которых трепетал чёрный с зелёным плащ.

Тор вытащил из тела клинок, скривился, ощутив на животе и бедре липкую кровь. Несмотря на накатывающую волнами слабость, хотелось догнать Локи и продолжить их разговор. Вот только его ждали дела поважней. Подняв Мьёлльнир, Тор поднялся в воздух — надо было разобраться с тессерактом. 

Запущенный желанием Локи, тот не подчинился попыткам Тора проникнуть за защитное поле. Ни сам Тор, ни Мьёлльнир, ни они вместе не смогли пройти сквозь светящийся синим барьер. 

Пришлось отступить. Кружа по ввергнутым в хаос улицам, Тор так и не увидел Локи, зато нашёл своих новых друзей. Они сгрудились на заваленной трупами читаури улице, командовал Роджерс.

Тор никому не позволил бы помыкать собой, но предложение Роджерса оказалось самой лучшей идеей из всех, что приходили в голову ему самому. Поджарить молниями появляющихся из портала читаури — хорошее дело. И тело за время короткой передышки, возможно, победит яд и восстановится.

Он поднялся наверх самой высокой башни из всех, что нашёл в округе, и вцепился в шпиль рукой. Мутило и перед глазами двоилось, но нагнать туч и вызвать молнии помощней было делом нехитрым.

Когда он закончил, то подключился к бою на улицах. Дурнота отступила, он ясно и чётко видел врага — и бил его без устали, перемещаясь с улицы на улицу, летая и на Мьёлльнире, и на огромных каракатицах читаури, и на их лёгких машинах. Непрекращающийся бой, в котором он положил тысячи врагов, помог справиться с бушующим в душе гневом. Убивая, он по капле отдавал яд, впрыснутый в него предательством Локи, руки, по локоть погрузившие в кровь и плоть читаури, больше не скручивало судорогами от желания отомстить, пыль, поднятая в воздух рушащимися постройками, застлала глаза и позволила не искать Локи.

Тор честно надеялся его не найти. До самого последнего мига, когда бой закончился и стало известно, что Локи вбит в пол в башне Старка, он верил, что брату удалось сбежать.

Но нет. Локи оказался именно там, где сказали. Он был жив, относительно здоров и ещё больше безумен, с учётом того, что вытворил, когда выполз из ямы в полу, пробитой его телом.

— Если вам уже всё равно, то дайте промочить горло, — сказал он, жалко улыбаясь.

И за эту униженную просьбу, за этот бледный вид и за сковавший сердце страх — «А что если б под ударами Халка он не выжил?» — Тору тоже захотелось его наказать.

Он пробился вперёд, без особых церемоний отодвинув смертных, и склонился над Локи. Тот прятал взгляд — то опускал его, то отводил в сторону, то отворачивался, — пока Тор ощупывал его тело.

Жив. Ничего важного не задето. Кроме гордости, очевидно.

— Ноги чувствуешь? А как спина? Ты можешь сесть ровнее? А встать?— деловито спрашивал Тор, заканчивая осмотр левой ноги Локи и подаваясь вперёд, чтобы, обняв брата, ощупать его позвоночник. 

— Эй! — раздалось из-за спины, но Тор только отмахнулся:

— Сейчас.

Убедившись, что с Локи всё в порядке, он протянул руку:

— Твой шлем. 

— Ты не сделаешь этого, — с прежней заносчивостью сказал Локи, но тело предало его — губы дрожали слишком сильно, чтобы получилось сохранить лицо.

Тор поднял Мьёлльнир выше.

— Твой шлем или твоя голова. 

— Ты не сможешь!

— После того как ты всадил в меня отравленный нож? — Тору не нужно было притворяться разгневанным, страх за Локи, разочарование и обида всё ещё подпитывали ярость в душе. — Проверишь?

Локи склонил голову. Через миг на ней появился шлем с золотыми рогами.

Тор сдёрнул его с брата и швырнул на пол. Один удар молота — и золото сплющилось в неаккуратный блин.

Глаза Локи стали огромными.

Тор вновь поднял Мьёлльнир.

— Э-э-э... Извини, что я вмешиваюсь, но... — За спиной стоял Старк. — Это мой дом, и я против того, чтобы полы в нём портили пришельцы из космоса.

Усмехнувшись, Тор махнул молотом в сторону Халка, как раз выбравшего момент, чтобы вернуть себе обычный вид довольно хилого человека.

— Для начала взыщи убытки с местных. А сейчас не мешай.

— Но что ты собираешься делаешь, Тор? — спросил Роджерс.

— Оковы, которые Локи не снимет. 

Локи разразился такой тирадой, что Тор, не поворачивая в его сторону голову, добавил:

— И намордник. 

Больше ему никто не мешал. Он бил молотом, чётко зная, что хочет получить, и оковы вышли крепкими, а цепь — прочной. Вторым он создал намордник — чтобы не причинял лишних терзаний, но и не позволял Локи дерзить. Ещё не хватало вернуть брата домой и немедленно потерять из-за злословия в лицо отцу. Нет уж, пусть молчит, пока страсти не утихнут.

— Руки, — закончив работу, приказал Тор.

Локи стоял перед ним, гордо выпрямившись, и смотрел с выражением, полным неверия и обиды.

— Ты настолько ненавидишь меня, чтобы притащить домой в цепях, как преступника?

— Как предателя и братоубийцу, — спокойно ответил Тор, запретив себе сочувствовать.

— Я дам тебе слово.

— Лжеца и неудачника, — дополнил Тор и повторил: — Руки.

Локи криво ухмыльнулся и закрутил головой.

— Старк, так как насчёт выпивки?

— Пусть твой брат мне ответит.

— Нет, — отрезал Тор и ответил на недоумение Старка: — Всё, что попадёт в его руки, может превратиться в оружие.

— Стакан с выпивкой?

— В руках мага? Да. — Дёрнув на себя правую руку Локи, Тор защёлкнул браслет на тонком запястье и с удовлетворением отметил, что жидкие замки сцепились друг с другом и немедленно затвердели. То же самое он проделал со второй рукой Локи.

Беннер, следивший за каждым его действием с неутолимой страстью учёного, поинтересовался:

— А как теперь их снять?

— Никак, — ответил Тор. — Они подчинятся только тому, кто их создал, то есть мне. Слышишь, Локи? Сбежав от меня, ты навсегда останешься в оковах.

— Как будто до сих пор я был от тебя свободен. Цепной пёс, от которого можно отвязаться, только убив.

— Тебе это почти удалось, — ответил Тор невозмутимо и схватил Локи за шею. Ощутить под пальцами горячую вспотевшую кожу с прилипшими мелкими камешками и песком показалось Тору настоящей пыткой. Он попытался стереть с Локи грязь и смахнуть пыль с волос и остановился, нащупав за ухом грубый шрам.

— Что это?

Локи улыбнулся.

— Результат того, что цепной пёс не умеет делать свою работу. Защищал бы, как приказал тебе отец, этого бы не появилось.

— Не увиливай!

Локи улыбнулся ещё шире, его глаза засверкали.

— Думаешь, его удары причинили мне боль? — Он махнул в сторону Беннера. — После той, что я познал, эта — не больше чем шлепок по мягкому месту.

Когда намордник защёлкнулся, в глазах Локи стояли слёзы, а внутренности Тора сводило от бешенства. 

Локи был прав — он не выполнил своего обещания отцу, позволил причинить брату боль. И пусть первым обидчиком Локи был он сам, это не отменяло вины того, кто давным-давно поклялся охранять его от всех опасностей.

На сердце стало ещё темней и безрадостней.

— Вот и всё, — отходя в сторону и разминая простреливший болью затылок, сказал Тор. 

Под пальцы попалась тонкая цепочка — та самая, которую он нашёл в комнате Локи сразу после его падения с моста. Тор потянул её через голову, ещё не зная, что собирается делать, но чувствуя — так надо.

В лежащем на его ладони амулете не было ни скрытой силы, ни магии, ни красоты, ни богатства. Плоский кусочек серебристо-серого металла с простой гравировкой без лишних слов объяснял любому асу, что носящий его находится под личной защитой Одина. Это был первый подарок отца обретённому сыну, и Локи много лет носил его, не снимая даже в купальнях. 

Тор поднял голову — Локи смотрел на амулет тяжёлым взглядом, а затем расправил плечи и вздёрнул подбородок. Цепи и намордник не помешали ему показать свой строптивый нрав, от всей фигуры веяло: мне это не нужно!

Вот только Тор его мнения спрашивать не собирался. 

Он уже преодолел половину пути между ними, когда под ногами что-то блеснуло. На полу лежал кусочек золотистого металла — похоже, случайно отколовшаяся часть шлема Локи. Зная промысел плетущих нити судьбы норн, никакой случайности в неверном ударе Мьёлльнира Тор не мог увидеть. 

Сжимая амулет отца в руке, он опустился на одно колено и всего один раз взмахнул Мьёлльниром, чтобы получить то, что нужно.

Цепочку с дополнительным кулоном-молотом Тор повесил на шею Локи и, оттянув ворот, спрятал украшение под одеждой.

— Вот теперь и правда всё, — сказал он, глядя в полные гнева глаза.

Мидгардцы не знали обычаев асов и наверняка не поняли ничего. Но Локи носил знак принадлежности и защиты так долго, что сомневаться не стоило: всё он понял и, если в его голове осталась хоть капля ума — подчинится.

— Теперь Локи будет вести себя хорошо, слушаться каждого моего слова, — с нажимом сказал Тор и повернулся к мидгардцам. — А мы можем наконец перекусить. Что ты, Старк, хотел попробовать? Ша-у-рму?

— Кстати, да, — ответил тот, вставая с дивана и отставляя бокал с выпивкой в сторону, — пошли поедим. Мы заслужили.

Тор потёр лоб.

— М-м-м... А где тессеракт? 

— У меня, — Романова подняла руку, демонстрируя пристёгнутый к запястью плоский кожаный ларец. — Я должна отдать его Фьюри.

Тор тяжело вздохнул. Как же ему надоело спорить.

— Отдай его мне. Или хочешь, чтобы те, кто уже приходили сюда, пожаловали снова? А они придут, если узнают, что на Земле остался тессеракт, и на этот раз, наученные горьким опытом, подготовятся к захвату лучше, — подумав, он добавил: — А могут прийти и другие — ещё сильней. Вам нужна война не на жизнь, а на смерть за то, чем вы даже пользоваться не умеете?

Роджерс подошёл ближе.

— Какой у нас есть выход?

— Отдать тессеракт мне. Он не благо для Земли, а огромная опасность. Я заберу его и Локи, и для вас настанет мир.

Когда они уже сидели в наполовину разгромленном кафе и ели далеко не самую лучшую пищу из тех, что готовили в Мидгарде, Роджерс спросил, кивая на сидящего на диванчике Локи.

— А он?

— Поест дома, — отрезал Тор, откладывая на блюдо недоеденный кусок. — И я тоже. Мне пора.

Синий куб в стеклянном цилиндре привезли на машине прямо к выбранному месту отправления домой. Тор не хотел рисковать: Локи знал, как управлять тессерактом, так что идти через звёзды стоило знакомым путём, подкрепляя собственное решение рисунком из рун. Благо в Мидгарде встречалось немало мест, связанных с вратами.

Идя к кругу, Тор собрал всю свою волю в кулак. Он не собирался допускать и тени сомнений, что Локи удастся его переупрямить и подчинить куб себе. 

Тессеракт ощущался странно. То ли его истощила длительная необходимость поддерживать портал в другую часть вселенной, то ли сам по себе он был слаб, и потому Локи пришлось дополнительно мудрить с заёмной энергией. Поворачивая замок, Тор наделся, что мидгардскому тессеракту хватит сил, чтобы вернуть в Асгард всего двоих асов. 

Тихий шёпот, раздающийся из куба, больше всего напоминал лепет ребёнка, потому Тор приказал гораздо мягче, чем намеревался: «Домой».


	9. Вместо страшного суда. Фарс

Всего миг, и горячий дымный воздух Мидгарда сменила чистота и прохлада, открытый простор голубого неба — теряющийся в ночном полумраке потолок тронного зала, шумную толпу — полное безмолвие и пустота.

Перемещение между мирами произошло столь стремительно, что Тор едва устоял на ногах. Намотанную на запястье цепь резко дёрнуло. 

Он помог рухнувшему на колени Локи подняться. Зазвенели цепи, когда тот попытался его оттолкнуть. Не будь намордника, несомненно, прозвучало бы немало колких слов и оскорблений. Но и молча, только взглядом и дёргаными, резкими движениями, Локи сумел выразить, насколько разгневан и собственной беспомощностью, и непрошеной помощью конвоира. 

Как будто Тору было приятно вернуть его в Асгард в цепях. Или видеть таким — скованным и бесправным, лишённым достоинства.

Но судя по полным ненависти взглядам, Локи именно так и считал. Считал, что Тор наслаждается его, Локи, унижением. Будто забыл всё, что было между ними, или то самое «всё» для него, в отличие от Тора, ничего не значило.

Шумно выдохнув через нос, Тор положил руку ему на плечо: эй, успокойся! Но где там. Локи посмотрел на него, будто на падаль, поданную вместо свежего хлеба к столу, попытался уйти от прикосновения. Не удалось сбросить руку — так он начал пятиться, пока цепь не натянулась до звона. От обиды и ненависти на его лице хотелось орать. Эх, зря Тор волновался из-за деланного спокойствия пленённого Локи в Мидгарде. Лучше б тот и дальше притворялся бесчувственным, чем показывал норов, как сейчас.

Локи рванул цепь на себя — и вновь едва не упал.

— Да хватит уже! — вырвалось у Тора.

Эхо подхватило каждый произведённый им звук, слова, затихая, несколько раз отразились от высоких каменных стен. Ощущение громады зала отрезвило обоих. Локи замер, тяжело дыша, Тор нашёл силы отвести от него взгляд и оглядеться кругом.

Первое впечатление оказалось ошибочным. Несмотря на стоящую в Асгарде глубокую ночь, в тронном зале они с Локи были не одни.

Горело всего несколько факелов — слишком мало, чтобы разогнать сгустившуюся тьму, и достаточно, чтобы неподвижная фигура на троне сначала показалась одним из порождений теней. Но теперь Тор ясно видел в свою очередь наблюдающего за ними отца. Тот не сделал ни одного движения навстречу, не переменился в лице, ничего не сказал. Взгляд остался тяжёлым, предвещающим бурю.

Тор нахмурился. Он уже жалел, что отказался от данного ему права решать судьбу Локи. Но что он мог сделать, кроме как вернуть безумца домой? Не отпустить же... Мелькнула запоздалая мысль: они могли задержаться в пути, найти место, где никто не помешает, поговорить по душам, выяснить всё — если, конечно, освобождённый от намордника Локи соизволил бы открыть рот для чего-то большего, чем проклятия и насмешки. А ещё, разумеется, он мог попытаться сбежать — так что, возможно, Тор всё решил верно. И всё же сомнения не отпускали, подспудное ощущение допущенной ошибки мешало дышать полной грудью. Как же он ненавидел треклятые «если бы...» и «а может, следовало поступить так, а не этак». 

Отец махнул рукой, требуя подойти ближе. 

Тор сжал плечо Локи сильнее, чем намеревался. Тот поморщился — и не сделал ни шага, будто не понял приказ. Зато Тор сходу догадался, для чего Локи протянул к нему скованные руки и загремел цепями.

Звон металла в который раз царапнул по сердцу, и решимость Тора вновь поколебалась. Миротворец из него был неважный — в отличие от того, кто, при желании, мог заговорить почти любого в девяти мирах. Вот только желающим оправдаться или покаяться Локи сейчас никак не выглядел. Глядя в светлые от гнева глаза, Тор подумал, что собственные косноязычные объяснения прозвучат куда лучше самых красочных и ядовитых оскорблений. А в том, что Локи горит желанием высказать всё, что накопилось, сомневаться не приходилось. 

— Вперёд, — Тор подтолкнул брата в направлении трона и добавил много тише: — Ради своего блага не вздумай сейчас злить отца.

Конечно, намордник должен был удержать от произнесения опрометчивых слов, но Локи умел дерзить и одним взглядом, и выражением лица. Да даже осанкой и походкой он умудрялся показать, как обижен и возмущён. 

Локи, похоже, никак не мог понять, что игры давно закончились, и за то, что он натворил, его могли отправить в темницу на годы, десятилетия или века. Даже казни изменника никто бы не удивился — и многие в Асгарде только приветствовали бы подобное решение Всеотца. 

Но отец, конечно, не стал бы лишать Локи жизни — Тор даже мысли такой не допускал. 

Они остановились у подножия трона. Тор опустился на одно колено, Локи демонстративно остался стоять, за что и поплатился. Тор рванул намотанную на запястье цепь, и Локи второй раз за недолгое время упал на колени. 

— Успокойся, — произнёс Тор одними губами, глядя прямо в сверкающие глаза взбешенного брата.

Этот совет пригодился б и ему самому. Затылок взмок от охватившего тело желания схватить Локи за шиворот, оттащить в сторону и научить уму-разуму. И плевать, безумен брат или нет — должен же понимать, что сейчас они находятся не столько перед отцом, как перед правителем Асгарда и всех миров Иггдрасиля. Правителем, от единоличной воли которого зависит его жизнь!

На миг Тор прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и задержал выдох. Всё же надо было отправиться туда, где Локи смог бы выплеснуть гнев и обиды — насколько б сейчас уменьшился риск. Но жалеть было поздно.

— Я доставил тессеракт и Локи. Нападение читаури на Мидгард отбито, — справившись с гневом, сказал Тор.

Отец не торопился с ответом.

— Хорошо, сын. Встань, — наконец приказал он хриплым и резким, как у ворона, голосом.

Локи последнее указание не касалось, и Тор положил руку ему на плечо, не позволяя подняться с колен.

— Если ты желаешь услышать подробности... — начал Тор, но отец прервал его:

— Не сейчас. 

По золотым ступеням он спускался медленно, словно дряхлый старик или раненый, терзаемый болью.

Приняв из рук Тора тессеракт, отец принялся внимательно его разглядывать. Поворачиваемый то в ту, то в другую сторону стеклянный цилиндр сверкал, находящийся внутри него куб мерцал синим светом, и лицо отца казалось мертвенно-бледным.

— Я доставлю тессеракт в хранилище, — заговорил отец так же хрипло, — ты можешь отправляться отдыхать. Нам есть что обсудить, но это завтра. Иди.

Тор даже не шелохнулся.

— А Локи? Что будет с ним?

Отец помолчал, всё так же вглядываясь в мерцающие глубины тессеракта.

— В темницу преступника доставит стража, твоё присутствие не понадобится, — наконец сказал он. Локи пока что не досталось от него ни единого взгляда, будто отец видеть его не мог.

У Тора холодный пот выступил на спине, а в лицо бросилась кровь.

Он шагнул было вперёд, но накрученная на запястье цепь далеко не пустила. Освободившись, он швырнул её на пол: всё равно из тронного зала Асгарда даже Локи не смог бы сбежать. 

— Локи не преступник, — сказал Тор негромко, коснувшись руки отца. — То есть он, конечно, много чего натворил, но — я думаю, нет, уверен — это не его вина.

Воцарившаяся тишина почти мгновенно стала невыносимо давящей. Отец молчал, Тор мысленно пытался подобрать слова, которые прозвучали бы не так беспомощно.

— Я хотел сказать, что Локи не сознавал, что творит. Он болен. Его разум поражен страшной болезнью.

Отец закрыл глаза и с усталой обречённостью покачал головой.

— Нет, выслушай!

— Тор...

Укоризна в голосе отца не остановила, а скорее подзадорила любой ценой переубедить.

— Посмотри на него, — Тор ткнул пальцем в сторону коленопреклоненного Локи, — посмотри внимательно. Ему нужна наша забота, а не одиночество и тюрьма. Пока целители ищут лечение, лучше ему быть в своих покоях. Под замком, конечно, но не в тюрьме. Там он озлобится, ещё больше поддастся болезни из-за неверия в то, что мы его любим и хотим помочь. 

Непостоянство Локи — его бешенство, злость и тут же слёзы — нельзя было объяснить ничем, кроме поразившей разум болезни. Это же очевидно. Тор так и сказал отцу, не поскупившись на подробные описания того, что видел в Мидгарде и что думал об этом сейчас, когда ярость битвы не застилала глаза.

— Самый худший твой недостаток, Тор, — видеть то, что ты хочешь видеть, закрывая глаза на то, что есть на самом деле. Я не одобряю, но понимаю, что толкает тебя искать ему оправдания...

Тор хотел возразить, но отец поднял руку:

— Да, знаю, легче придумать болезнь и поверить в неё, чем видеть в любимом жажду власти, зависть и ненависть, но правда состоит в том, что Локи такой. Он гнилой плод.

В голосе отца прозвучали убеждённость, отчаяние и смирение, словно он больше ничего не ждал от Локи, словно тот для него стал не больше чем мертвецом. От повисшего в воздухе ощущения безнадёжности и утраты у Тора волна озноба прошла по спине. 

— Я не лгу. Я видел всё своими глазами. Он правда болен.

Отец будто и не услышал его слов:

— Норны продолжили ткать нить его жизни, что ж — пусть живёт, но не среди тех, кого может заразить своей гнилью. В темнице ему самое место. 

Тор дёрнул мешающий дышать ворот. 

— Нет, ты не прав. Я дрался с ним, я видел его лицо, его глаза. Он делал то, что делать не хотел! Вот правда!

— Ты ошибся.

— Его лицо я знаю лучше своего. Я не мог обмануться. 

— Ты видел только то, что он хотел тебе показать. — Отец тяжело вздохнул. — Я знаю больше тебя. Я знаю то, что хотел бы никогда не узнать о том, в ком течёт моя кровь.

Тор опустил взгляд. Локи стоял на коленях неподвижно, весь бледный, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами. Его руки нервно сжимались и разжимались, лицо подёргивалось, как у безумца.

Но отец даже смотреть на него не желал. 

— Он притворяется больным. Крутит тобой, и уже далеко не в первый раз, — отмахнулся он от всех объяснений. — Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты наконец прозрел. Но если даже Ванадис при всём старании не удалось исцелить тебя от пагубной страсти, то никакие мои уговоры не помогут. — Его речь превратилось в едва слышное бормотание: — Да, другого выхода нет.

— И ты не хочешь выслушать его?

— Нет.

— Это несправедливо. Каждый осуждённый имеет право защищаться от обвинений. Дай Локи время прийти в себя и потом поговори с ним, он тебе сам всё расскажет.

— Мне ни к чему выслушивать жалкие оправдания и ложь. Его поступки всё рассказали за него. — Отец запнулся, словно позабыл, о чём только что говорил, затем потёр грудь. Его взгляд стал рассеянным, будто он прислушивался к чему-то внутри себя. — Нет большей боли, чем понимать, что породил змею и пригрел её у сердца... Я б изгнал его — но разве для предателя это наказание? Я б казнил его — но каким бы он ни был, в нём течёт моя кровь. 

Цепи зазвенели, и Тор оглянулся. Локи встал и теперь стоял неподвижно, вздёрнув подбородок и расправив плечи. Он делал вид, что иного и не думал услышать, что ему всё это безразлично, забавляет даже — но маска ехидства не могла скрыть иных чувств. На него было больно смотреть. 

— Прежде чем решать, надо разобраться во всём, — Тор резко повернулся к отцу. — Мы с Локи через многое прошли вместе, мы всегда были рядом, я знаю его лучше, чем кто-либо другой. У его противоречивых поступков должна быть причина. Её надо выяснить, исправить, и всё станет, как прежде.

— Ты наивен, как малый ребёнок. Ты... — отец безрадостно усмехнулся, — не только ты, все мы видели его таким, каким хотели видеть. Сейчас же он показал себя во всём уродстве завистливой и злобной душонки. Он жаждет власти любой ценой — вот причина всех его поступков. Я это вижу, все это видят, раскрой и ты глаза, Тор. А пока хватит споров. Иди уже, отдыхай, а о нём лучше забудь... и я позабуду. Как и весь Асгард.

— Ты хочешь отправить его в темницу, не разобравшись толком? Даже не выслушав? Да, я знаю немного, но он боролся с собой! Я не целитель, но очевидно же: он не владеет собой в полной мере. Дай, я сниму с него оковы — и ты сам во всём убедишься!

— Замолчи, Тор! — Отец ударил Гунгниром в пол. Двери тотчас отворились, в льющем из коридора свете горящих факелов показалась многочисленная стража. — В нижнюю темницу его, глаз не спускать, — приказал он, указывая на Локи, и обратился к Тору: — Ты же, сын, иди спать. Или мне приказать проводить тебя до покоев?

Тор со всей ясностью понял: иного суда не будет. Если он не переубедит сейчас отца, то Локи больше никогда не увидит белого света. На утренний разговор с отцом надеяться нечего — тот терпеть не мог менять решения. Отправив сейчас Локи в темницу, он больше даже говорить о нём не захочет.

Когда стража приблизилась, Тор шагнул вперёд, закрывая Локи собой. 

За спиной Тора стоял тот, кому он привык доверять, с кем они вместе прошли через столько испытаний, что не сосчитать. Тот, в конце концов, кого он любил, пусть и безответно. И пусть Локи предал, пусть пытался убить — Тор не мог бросить его без всякой помощи. Нанесённая отравленным ножом рана до сих пор ныла, не позволяя позабыть не только о нападении, но и о текущих по щекам Локи слезах. Они были — а значит и шанс исправить всё был.

— Оставайтесь, где стоите! — приказал он страже, кладя ладонь на рукоять Мьёлльнира.

Несмотря на то что стражников было двенадцать, обученных им самим и отлично вооружённых, каждый в зале знал, кому принадлежала бы победа, сойдись они в схватке. Другой вопрос: Тор сомневался, что сможет на самом деле поднять Мьёлльнир против своих. Да и те, кто привык повиноваться ему на площадках для тренировочных боёв, вряд ли бы с охотой подчинились приказу напасть на своего.

— Что ты творишь? — у отца сел голос.

— Я... я требую справедливости. Сначала надо во всём разобраться. Только тогда Локи выйдет из этого зала. — Если прежде Тора мучили сомнения, то сейчас он чётко знал, что делать, и верил, что его выбор единственно верный. 

— Тор, — впервые в голосе отца прорезался гнев, — опомнись. То ли время ты выбрал для непокорства? И ради кого! 

— Ради брата!

— Предав, он умер для Асгарда и для всех нас...

Эти слова Тор когда-то уже слышал, и хотя теперь они предназначались другому — слышать их не мог.

— Нет! Ещё недавно ты сам говорил, что Локи сможет вернуться как асгардский принц и часть нашей семьи.

— Не после того, как он поклялся служить другому царю. Он предал. А предав — погиб для всех нас...

— Ты погубишь его, не разобравшись во всём! — Тор шагнул было ближе к отцу, но ответное движение стражников заставило его сразу же вернуться на прежнее место. — Он столько сделал для нас раньше — столетиями верно служил! — и сейчас заслуживает, чтобы ты его выслушал. — Вспомнив бред Локи, Тор поправился: — Нет, ты должен заглянуть дальше его слов и поступков, иначе...

— Иначе что, Тор? — Взгляд отца стал страшным. — Чем ты посмеешь мне угрожать?

Один из стражников шевельнулся, и рука, держащая Мьёлльнир, невольно поднялась выше. Тор заметил, какое лицо стало у отца, и поспешил сказать:

— Я не угрожаю. Я говорю, что если ты не выслушаешь Локи, то поступишь несправедливо. — Отчаявшись, он повысил голос: — Я всего лишь прошу, чтобы ты выслушал его прежде, чем осудил!

Они попали в безвыходное положение. Отец ни за что не отменил бы приказ, Тор ни за что не согласился бы ему подчиниться. Время шло, они смотрели друг другу в глаза, никто не двигался.

Лёгкий звон цепей разбил гробовую тишину. Тор оглянулся: Локи больше не стоял за его спиной. Безумец шёл к главному выходу из тронного зала — прямо к стоящей с оружием наголо страже.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал Тор ему вслед.

Не замедляя шага, Локи повернул голову. В его глазах больше не было гнева. Легко дёрнулась бровь — как бывало всегда, когда он усмехался. В следующий миг он отвернулся.

Завивающиеся кончики волос, словно юркие змеи, скользили по гордо выпрямленным плечам в такт шагам. Полы плаща легко хлопали по голенищам сапог. 

На лицах стражников, к которым он направлялся, проступило облегчение. Они не стали останавливать Локи, а выстроились по бокам в две шеренги и так, конвоируя того, кто сам шёл в темницу, продолжили путь.

Тор смотрел им вслед, пока не хлопнули закрывшиеся за процессией двери, и только тогда повернулся к отцу. Тот выглядел вмиг постаревшим, безмерно разочарованным и утомлённым.

— Я лишь хотел справедливости, — сказал Тор негромко. 

Как же тошно сейчас ему было. А ведь Локи и пальцем не пошевелил, и слова не сказал, чтобы вынудить его сделать то, что он сделал. Он сам решил выступить в защиту — Локи не просил даже взглядом. Так почему же сейчас он чувствует себя круглым дураком, которого обвели вокруг пальца и посмеялись напоследок? И притом верит, что поступил верно, что иначе было нельзя?

— Я и сейчас хочу справедливости, — мрачно добавил Тор, глядя на отца с решимостью того, кому не остаётся другого выхода, кроме как идти до конца. — Поверь, я никогда не поднял бы на своих оружие. Но тебя нужно было остановить. — Он устало провёл рукой по лбу. — Ты должен понять и... я хотел только справедливости.

— Я знаю, чего ты хотел, — отрезал отец и продолжил значительно тише: — Иди спать.

Тор шумно выдохнул.

— Ты не накажешь меня? Тюрьма, изгнание, что там ещё... 

— А твоё наказание что-то изменит?

— Нет, я и сейчас поступил бы точно так же... — И плевать, что Локи отказался принять его помощь. Тор сказал себе, что так поступил бы для каждого нечестно осуждённого — хотя и знал, что нагло лгал сам себе. Но в одном он не сомневался: — Я поднял Мьёлльнир, но не пустил бы его в ход против своих. Ты знаешь. Я просто растерялся, не знал, как тебя остановить. Мне правда жаль.

— Это не имеет значения. 

Тор не знал, что сказать. Отец не хотел принимать его извинения, как Локи не желал принимать его помощь. Хоть в чём-то они были единодушны.

— Нет для отца большего горя, чем видеть безумие своего ребёнка. Сначала Бальдр, теперь... — отец махнул рукой и сел на нижнюю ступеньку из ведущих к трону. — Видно, я проклят.

Тор поднял голову.

— Так ты веришь, что Локи болен? — спросил он с затаённой надеждой и получил резкий ответ:

— Из вас двоих единственный, кто не ведает, что творит, — это ты. Ты на нём совсем помешался.

— А ты? — тотчас подхватил Тор. — Ты должен был поговорить с ним и только. Не отправлять вот так просто в темницу. Он ведь... он твой сын. Не понимаю, почему ты отказываешься разобраться с тем, что с ним произошло. Это несправедливо.

— Пока он сидит забытый в темнице, его жизнь находится вне опасности, — тихо заговорил отец. — Совершённое Локи на службе другому царю не может быть прощено. Ничто, никакая боль и никакое безумие не смогут его оправдать. И если мне придётся вершить справедливость — наказанием для него станет смерть.

Тор долго молчал, переваривая услышанное, потом осторожно спросил:

— Что он натворил? Я чего-то не знаю?

— Ты многого не знаешь. И тебе этого не нужно знать.

Ну конечно!

— Отец, скажи мне. Все эти секреты... они только вредят.

Тор уже настроился на борьбу, как отец заговорил:

— Что ж. Пусть тайна его преступления станет лекарством для твоих иллюзий: за Мидгард Локи расплатился с новым владыкой своими детьми — моими внуками.

— Какими детьми? — Тор потряс загудевшей от прилившей крови головой. — Детьми? — повторил он. — Но он же... Но как?..

— А вот так. — Складки у губ отца углубились. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что произошло, Тор? 

Тор поднял гудящую голову, в которой не было ни одной мысли, кроме как о детях Локи и том, кто была та, с кем он их прижил... Или тот — но нет, после Слейпнира Локи не мог, как прежде, неиллюзорно менять своё тело. Или всё-таки научился?.. Тор рванул душащий ворот, попытался вдохнуть — наконец получилось. Нет, Локи не стал бы повторять тот жуткий опыт — ни за что... только если за целый мир в своей власти? 

Как сгустки масла в молоке, скомканные, холодные и вязкие мысли безостановочно бултыхались в голове. Ни о чём другом Тор не мог думать, потому отцу ничего не ответил.

— Локи отдал дар бессмертия в руки врага, — сказал тот, будто хуже этого преступления не существовало. 

Возможно и так — Тор прежде не задумывался о подобном, а сейчас думать просто не мог. Он всего лишь знал, что Локи бы никогда... ведь он такой гордец. Гордец, давший клятву другому царю? Надломленный, научившийся просить что-то даже у смертных? Да ту же выпивку у Старка — Локи заискивающе улыбался и вёл себя так, будто привык смирять гордость.

— Он бы так никогда не поступил, — неуверенно выдавил из себя Тор. Шум в голове стал оглушающим.

— Это то, что он сделал. Кровь от крови, плоть от плоти мои потомки восстанут на Асгард. Будут проливать кровь других моих детей.

— Но это ведь... дети? — Тору всё ещё не верилось. — А откуда ты знаешь? Ты уверен?

Отец достал из кармана письмо, помахал им в воздухе и тотчас спрятал.

Удивлению Тора не было предела:

— И ты веришь какому-то доносчику больше, чем Локи, а его самого даже не расспросил? И это все доказательства? Ты видел этих детей? А Хеймдалль? — Он потряс головой. — А я уж вообразил... Да это невозможно и всё! И ты решил отправить Локи навечно в темницу по одному лишь навету?

Лицо отца исказилось.

— Ты упрямей осла, — с отвращением сказал он. И с ещё большим негодованием добавил: — Вижу, даже если Локи всадит тебе нож в сердце, ты и тогда будешь искать ему оправдания. Глупец. Какой же мой сын глупец и безумец. 

Тор промолчал. Ведь нож в сердце Локи ему уже всадил, о чём отцу знать было вовсе необязательно.

— Тому, кто мне написал, можно верить. Такими вещами не шутят, объявляя войну.

— Войну? — эхом повторил Тор, всё ещё думая о Локи, а не какой-то там войне.

— Да, Асгарду смеют угрожать, — отец зло фыркнул. — Тёмные эльфы совсем обезумели и объявили нам войну. Любезно предложили сдаться. Нам. Асам. Сдаться. Представляешь? 

Тор не представлял. Тёмные эльфы, конечно, отличались воинственным нравом и были искусными оружейниками, но они тысячелетиями сидели в своём Свартальфхейме и, как и их родичи в Нифльхейме, платили Асгарду дань. Без желания, с ворчанием и оговорками, но исправно из года в год они присылали в Асгард прекрасное оружие и редкие металлы. Они были слабей и это знали. Но даже если б им и удалось накопить достаточно сил для мятежа, то как, собственно, они собирались ими воспользоваться, не имея ничего даже отдалённо похожего на радужный мост для переброски войск?

— Безумцы! Предложили мне, всецарю Одину, признать власть некоего Малекита. — Отец расхохотался, а затем его лицо посуровело, только что блестящие глаза будто потухли. — Подробности службы моего сына Локи царю Малекиту — всего лишь привет разгневанного владыки неудачнику-подданному, положившему целую армию их союзников-читаури на захват юного слабого Мидгарда и умудрившегося проиграть жалкой кучке защитников-смертных и тебе. Малекит жаждет наказать Локи и нашёл для себя удобным сделать это моими руками. 

Вот тут уж Тору нашлось, что сказать:

— Он зол на Локи, а значит мог солгать. Это ложь!

— Он пропитал кровью моего внука печать на письме. Чтобы у меня отпали сомнения. 

В Мидгарде Тора спас жёсткий нагрудник, и удар пришёлся много ниже сердца, сейчас же ему казалось, что воздух, попадая в лёгкие, выходит через дыру в груди. Огромную, растущую с каждым вдохом дыру. Тор не выдержал — закрылся от боли, переключившись на мысли о грядущей войне.

— И что мы станем делать с мятежниками? 

— Уничтожим их и наведём в Свартельфхейме порядок, разумеется, — отмахнулся отец. — Военный совет проведём утром. 

Он долго смотрел на неподвижного, не знающего что делать и что говорить Тора, потом сказал:

— Кое в чём ты был прав, мне сразу следовало тебе всё рассказать. Не пришлось бы переживать позорных минут, когда сын и наследник престола поднимает на отца и царя вооружённую руку.

Тор смотрел на отца и не понимал, что видел, голову едва не разрывало от хаотичных, мгновенно сменяющих друг друга картин, и нет, о войне он не думал, а только о Локи. Локи, который расплатился своими детьми... детьми?.. за так и не доставшийся ему Мидгард. Локи, от которого отец отказался и о котором просил позабыть. Локи, который пытался убить и плакал при этом, а потом, толкая в пропасть, смотрел, как на пустоту, а затем вздрагивал, когда Тор касался его влажной шеи, волос и грубого шрама за ухом. Локи, который познал боль, настолько большую, что удары Халка для него показались ерундой. Локи, который...

— Иди уже спать, — сказал отец, и Тор не стал больше спорить. 

Опомнился он уже в своих комнатах — голым, сидя по шею в холодной воде. Он не помнил, как шёл сюда, как раздевался, с чего решил мыться — хотя после мидгардской бойни смыть с себя грязь точно не мешало. 

Настойчивая мысль билась в голове, и оторвала Тора от бездумного разглядывания собственных ладоней сквозь мутную воду.

Локи следовало расковать. Чем бы он ни расплатился за армию для захвата Мидгарда, он не заслуживал сидеть в темнице ещё и в оковах и наморднике. Милосердие требовало дать ему возможность попить и поесть, а также помыться. И как бы сильно Тор не хотел его сейчас видеть — это был его долг.

Уже через минуту он шёл вниз, в подземелья — не стал терять время на одевание, а взял Мьёлльнир и вызвал всегда чистые и сухие доспехи. С каждым шагом стремительность его движений росла, в спину гнала не забота о Локи, а неуёмное желание немедленно всё у него разузнать. Конечно, сомневаться в словах отца не приходилось, но Тора не оставляла надежда, что есть и другое объяснение. А если и нет, то Локи его так или иначе найдёт.

*

Тор думал, что обнаружит Локи в одной из камер темницы, но среди множества лиц за стеклянными стенами не оказалось того единственного, кого он жаждал увидеть. Как выяснилось, приказание царя «не спускать глаз» исполнили буквально: Локи находился в камере для особо опасных преступников — расположенном в отдельном помещении огромном стеклянном кубе. Напротив каждой из четырёх прозрачных стен стояло по стражнику-асу с обнажённым мечом. Ещё двое стражей стояли у входа, а старший смены обходил периметр, время от времени поднимаясь наверх, в основные помещения темницы, где всего пара стражей присматривала за сотней заключённых.

— Он что-нибудь просил? — спросил Тор, выслушав подробный отчёт.

У стражника дёрнулся уголок рта.

— Отсюда мы не слышим ни звука. Кроме того, говорить он не может.

Тор нахмурился, припоминая, что однажды пленный маг сумел усыпить стражей колдовским пением и едва не сбежал — что вплотную приблизило день его казни, а мятежник из старейшин цвергов пытался подкупить охранявших его баснословными богатствами. Слухи дошли до отца, и — Тор помнил, будто это случилось сегодня, — как на пиру Локи, смеясь, предложил зашить пройдохе рот: вдруг кто-то всё-таки соблазнится? В итоге камеру сделали для звука непроницаемой.

И теперь Локи сидел в ней сам.

Тор оттянул ворот, шумно вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Он показывал что-нибудь знаками, звенел цепями?

— Нет. Знаков он не показывал. Как сел в одну позу, так и сидит.

Тор поблагодарил за службу и вошёл в камеру. Стражники предлагали сопровождение из нескольких воинов, но он отказался.

Изнутри стены выглядели серыми. Так и не скажешь, что за каждым вздохом заключенного внимательно наблюдают. Но Локи, разумеется, знал, как обстояли дела на самом деле.

Кровать, стул и стол — он мог устроиться с комфортом, но выбрал сесть на полу, забившись в угол. На его чёрной с зеленью одежде налипла мидгардская грязь, но он и не подумал привести себя в порядок. Даже с волос пыль не смахнул. 

В присутствии отца он вёл себя гордо, но сейчас, видно, последние силы оставили его. И разве могло быть иначе? Отец сказал ему прямо в лицо: жаль, что норны не оборвали нить твой жизни, но я это исправлю — засуну тебя туда, где о твоём существовании никто вечность не вспомнит. 

Нельзя было так. Просто нельзя. Что бы Локи ни сделал.

Тор подошёл к брату вплотную, и лишь тогда тот поднял глаза. Словно выцветшие, под цвет стен, они казались сухими и воспалёнными, пустота в них производила гнетущее впечатление. Локи выглядел ещё большим безумцем, чем прежде. 

Сейчас требовать у него ответы на бесконечность накопившихся вопросов казалось жестокостью. 

— Когда-нибудь отец простит, — помявшись, сказал Тор. 

А Локи, кажется, даже не понял, что ему говорят. Запрокинув голову, он всё так же смотрел вверх пустым взглядом.

— Отец не оставит тебя так, дай ему время, — попробовал Тор вновь. — Дай время мне, я добьюсь справедливого суда. И если ты невиновен... — Он замолк на мгновение: может, отец во всём прав? И дети... Дети? Тор качнул головой и решительно продолжил: — Я добьюсь справедливости для тебя. Если ты невиновен, то выйдешь на свободу совсем скоро. 

В ответ — ни слова, ни осмысленного взгляда. Тор протянул руку, чтобы погладить Локи по волосам, и замер, так и не решившись дать утешение тому, кому от него никогда ничего не было нужно. Вместо этого он расстегнул намордник и, сняв его, положил себе в карман. Затем он освободил Локи от цепей.

Локи не сопротивлялся, кожа его рук и лица казалась лишь слегка тёплой, тело безвольным. Таким, полностью обессиленным, почти неживым, Тор прежде видел Локи лишь в мидгардском доме перед рождением Слейпнира. 

Воспоминание обожгло, как удар по лицу. Тор резко поднялся на ноги, беспокойно заходил взад-вперёд в тесноте между стен.

— Принесите обед, — приказал он, когда в ответ на его знак дверь приоткрылась. — И кувшин с водой, полотенце не забудьте.

Еда пахла чудесно, от запаха свежего хлеба и сыра, сладких плодов и молока аж слюнки текли. Вот только украсть у Локи кусок сейчас было неправильно, хотя прежде они не стеснялись воровать еду друг у друга с тарелки.

У Тора едва не вырвался стон. Опять он задумался о прежних временах, тех счастливых минутах, которым уже не повториться. Их нужно забыть, как Локи забыл. Если б помнил, то не вытворил бы такого. Мысль о детях Локи вновь сжигающей всё молнией пронеслась в голове. Но Тор сказал совсем не то, что крутилось на языке:

— Нам надо поговорить, но ты поешь сейчас, если сильно голоден. И поспи, но не здесь, а на кровати. Слышишь меня?

Локи услышал: его лицо изменилось почти мгновенно, пустота из глаз исчезла, губы сжались в тонкую нить.

Чтобы ответить и весьма ясно, ему не потребовалось слов. От его удара поднос взлетел в воздух, сыр, фрукты, хлеб покатились по полу, молоко залило пол и стены фонтаном брызг.

— Жалеть меня вздумал? Защитником вызвался? — прошипел Локи, а затем выкрикнул: — Вон отсюда, вон!

У любого терпения бывает конец. Для Тора им стала откровенная ненависть на исказившемся лице Локи.

Через несколько заполненных яростным пыхтением мгновений Тор уселся верхом на спину брата, вжал его лицо в молочную лужу.

— Жжжалеть? — Тор едва мог говорить из-за рыка, рвущегося из горла. Мышцы тянули, требовали продолжения драки. Он встряхнул Локи и вновь вжал лицом в пол. В этот раз выговорить ничего не получилось.

Выплеснув пену поднявшегося в душе гнева, Тор вскочил на ноги и отошёл как можно дальше, зная: если сейчас сорвётся — убьёт. Он зажмурился и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. А когда открыл их — безумец уже летел на него, растопырив пальцы на обеих руках и явно собираясь выцарапать глаза или до чего он там думал дотянуться.

Тор ударил всего один раз — по лицу, и Локи кубарем полетел по всей камере в противоположный угол. 

И через мгновение, и через минуту он так и не встал, хотя должен был. Тор подошёл к нему, присел на корточки. Грудь Локи тихо вздымалась и опадала, белели закатившиеся глаза, из уголка губ красной нитью текла кровь.

Тор медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, сжал кулаки. Они чесались от желания съездить себе по уху.

*

— Уберите здесь, принесите еды на двоих. И кувшин с водой я просил, и полотенце.

Когда всё требуемое принесли, Локи лежал на узкой кровати, а Тор сидел там же на краю и играл роль подушки, держа на коленях голову так и не пришедшего в себя брата. Притворялся Локи или нет, Тор не знал и выяснять не желал, наслаждаясь теплом и тяжестью его тела. А ещё после короткой и яростной стычки на сердце воцарился покой, и наконец он мог относительно спокойно подумать. 

Тор доел сыр, допил молоко и, смочив полотенце, протёр влажной тканью лицо Локи. 

Широко распахнувшиеся глаза не стали сюрпризом — Тор давно догадывался, что Локи пришёл в себя, уж слишком ровным стало его дыхание.

— Теперь ты готов спокойно поговорить? — спросил Тор и, закончив мыть лицо, принялся вытирать слипшиеся от пота, грязи и молока волосы. 

Странно, но Локи даже не попытался вырваться. Он лежал, как и прежде, только сверлил Тора внимательным взглядом.

— Держи яблоко. — Тору пристальное разглядывание скоро надоело.

— Мытое? — подозрительно прищурившись, спросил Локи.

Тор невольно усмехнулся.

— Да, это новое, не из тех, что ты швырнул на пол.

Он молча смотрел, как Локи хрустит яблоком, как слизывает сок с губ, и понимал: нет, ничего, совершенно ничего между ними не кончилось. И не кончится, что бы Локи ни сделал.

— Смотришь на меня, как на добычу. Так нравлюсь?

Похоже, Локи не смущала их поза, наоборот. Сначала он спровоцировал драку, потом заставил себя пожалеть, теперь соблазнял — знакомые всё уловки. Тор вздохнул, чувствуя как почва, по которой по глупости вновь пошёл, становится зыбкой. Но прежний опыт научил его, как идти, чтобы не утонуть.

— Ты знаешь, — ответил он честно и сказал, понимая, что причинит боль: — Мне нравится твоё тело и страстность, но я не люблю того, кем ты выбираешь быть. Предатель, убийца, безумец... Думаешь, влажные губы и блеск глаз всё перевесят?

Локи рванулся вверх, но Тор прижал ладонь к его груди и толкнул назад:

— Лежи. Нечего строить из себя оскорблённую невинность. Я не сказал ничего нового для тебя.

— Ну почему же. Прежде тебе вполне хватало глаз, губ и разведённых перед тобой ног, чтобы любить. Любить, м-да... 

Тор молчал, хотя Локи пытался вызвать его гнев и тоном, и насмешливым взглядом. 

— Ты хотел тело, глубже ты не заглядывал, довольствовался тем, что снаружи. Да и то долго взять не решался, только облизывался и тоскливо глядел, как и свойственно псу.

— Пёс? — повторил Тор. — Вот как ты обо мне думаешь.

— Хорошо выдрессированная собака, натасканная защищать хозяйское добро, — подтвердил Локи с неприятной улыбкой. — Ты же не видишь дальше своего носа. Куда Всеотец укажет, туда и бежишь. Выполняешь каждый его приказ, а если в чём-то перечишь — хватает окрика, чтобы тебя остановить. А потом почесали за ухом, дали тарелку еды — ты рад и дальше стараться, глупый послушный Тор.

— Это твоя благодарность за то, что я вступился за тебя?

Глаза Локи мгновенно потемнели, но он остался лежать, как лежал, только улыбка на губах стала злей.

— Не льсти себе: твоя грызня с отцом — всего лишь способ выпросить у хозяина желанную награду. Вроде бы взрослый пёс, а ведёшь себя как наивный щенок. По первому же свистку принёс хозяину добытую дичь, бросил к ногам. Тот и рад, а ты, дурак, вдруг начал скулить: а давай не будем его душить в тесной клетке, давай запрём в золотой, дадим ему время почистить пёрышки, а потом он вновь станет радовать нас своим пением... а по ночам согревать меня, пса, из благодарности... Ой, нет, по любви, ну конечно же, только из любви к своему вечно чистосердечному стражу, — высказавшись, Локи захрустел сочным яблоком. Сверкающие глаза ни на миг не отрывались от лица Тора.

Его тело напряглось, дыхание стало поверхностным. Он так явно ждал драки, что Тору хватило сил себя удержать. Ни ударов, ни криков, ни жалобных стонов и просьб о прощении, ни прижатого к полу сильного стройного тела, ни разведённых ног и злых поцелуев, ни обладания, ни оставшихся на бледной коже фиолетовых меток — Тор не дал себе ничего из того, что так и стояло перед глазами. Он медленно выдохнул и заговорил, обкатывая каждое слово на языке, будто пробуя драгоценный вековой мёд — страшно горький, надо сказать:

— Не льсти себе: ты не птица, ты змей. Хладнокровная тварь, и язык ядовитый. Ты никогда не грел мою постель, это я согревал тебя. Со мной ты выглядел счастливым, наслаждался каждым мгновением — и можешь не врать, что притворялся, мы оба знаем правду. Это не я, это ты дурак — укусил, сбежал, и что теперь с тобой стало? Сейчас даже вечный лёд Йотунхейма горячее тебя, — закончив, Тор медленно выдохнул. Язвить, как Локи, далось ему нелегко, на душе замутило, а язык стал неповоротливым, будто чужим. Наверное, только настоящие змеи могут кусать и не мучиться вместе с жертвой от выплеснутого яда.

— Лучше быть своевольным и сообразительным змеем, чем псом, у которого нет ничего своего, даже мнения, которое он может хозяину доказать. — Локи замолчал, потом бросил зло: — Ещё тысячелетия пробегаешь принцем, а может, и больше — ума не хватит что-то изменить.

— А менять нужно? В отличие от тебя, хитромудрый, я себе не льщу. Отец — лучший царь, чем любой из нас, и я, и ты. 

— За меня не решай.

Тор фыркнул:

— Это почему же? Ты держал в руках скипетр власти, и что, показал себя мудрым царём? Или тем, кто за одни сутки наворотил столько, сколько врагам Асгарда тысячелетия не удавалось?

— А ты мне в этом всецело помог, — больше Локи не выглядел забавляющимся. Воспоминания о провале задели его за живое, и с лица ушла ухмылка, и глаза больше не скрывали гнев.

Тор кивнул.

— Именно. Потому я и говорю: отец — лучший нас царь. Мудрый.

— И благодаря его мудрости я сижу здесь под замком, когда мог служить на благо Асгарда.

Тор шумно выдохнул: да уж, умел Локи выворачивать всё наизнанку и белое называть чёрным и наоборот. Интересно, а сам себе-то он верил?

— А чему ты удивляешься? Натворил дел, сбежал, прибился к мятежникам, начал войну...

— Таков был мой выбор. Я делаю то, что хочу, — оборвал его Локи, — а ты — то, что хочет он. Сам ты ничего не решаешь, ты служишь. И будешь вечно служить. Бедный наш папенькин сынок, щенок бестолковый.

Тор недолго помолчал.

— Тебе не удастся вывести меня из себя.

— Спорим? — Локи расхохотался. Похоже, лёжа вот так головой на коленях у Тора и язвя ему прямо в лицо, он чувствовал себя, по меньшей мере, царём всех миров. 

— Мы теряем время.

— У меня его вечность.

Тор покачал головой.

— Нет, Локи. Ни вечности, ни свободы у тебя нет и не будет, если ты не возьмёшься за ум. 

Тот приподнял брови и скорчил такое лицо, что Тору захотелось разгладить его хорошей затрещиной. Аж руки зачесались. Даже мелькнувший в выцветших глазах страх не помог.

— А уму меня, значит, собираешься учить ты? У-у-у, — Локи манерно округлил губы, а затем захихикал.

— Хочешь остаться здесь навсегда? Всю вечность провести в темнице забытым и ославленным? Сидеть под замком и чтобы за каждым твоим вздохом наблюдали чужие глаза? — Тор говорил спокойно и взвешенно, стараясь не показать гнев. — Или может, проявишь ум, которым так хвалишься, и поможешь мне тебя отсюда вытащить и займёшь подобающее место при асгардском дворе?

— Подобающее? Это какое? Твоей постельной грелки? Или советника, которому никогда не будут доверять? Когда мне должен был достаться трон! — Локи вскочил одним ловким юрким движением и встал напротив Тора. — Я доказал, что умнее, сильнее, ловчее тебя! А он кого выбрал? И всё потому что ты ас, а я — сын йотуна. И ничто этого не изменит! 

— Он выбрал меня, потому что я несу ответственность за свой выбор, а ты вечно ищешь того, на кого можно взвалить вину за собственные ошибки. — Тор встал. Его голос гремел отражениями разверзшейся над дворцом грозы, но ему уже было всё равно. — Царь отвечает за всё. Самозванец ищет тех, чьими неудачами оправдаться. Кто мешал тебе прийти к нам с отцом и честно сказать, чем ты недоволен?

Локи закатил глаза, а затем прижал ладонь к лицу. Глядя сквозь пальцы, он сказал:

— И как ты себе это представляешь?..

— Куда лучше, чем тебя, пробирающегося к Лафею и договаривающегося провести его воинов в хранилище. К тессеракту, Локи! Ты же знал, какой опасности подвергаешь всех! А если бы им удалось его похитить?

— То это доказало бы слабость защиты дворца, — парировал Локи. — Но им не удалось. И не могло удаться — ведь тессеракт охранял Разрушитель!

— Так ты отправил их на смерть? 

— Я всего лишь хотел...

— ...нагадить.

Локи открыл и закрыл рот, а затем тихо сказал:

— Подбирай выражения, Тор. 

— Может, тебя ещё и похвалить за то, что ты натворил?

— В любом случае, я тебе не животное, не способное усвоить всю пищу.

— Смертные гадят, но они не животные. Так что подбирай выражения, Локи.

Оба замолчали надолго. 

— Разговор ушёл куда-то не туда, — начал Тор. — Так мы ни к чему не придём, а я страшно устал. Ты тоже выглядишь плохо. Раны болят? — Он махнул рукой. — Не кипятись. Я не намекаю, что ты не способен восстановиться, а просто говорю, что тебе нужны сон и еда. Не отказывайся ни от того, ни от другого. Завтра я вернусь, и мы договорим.

— Я не хочу с тобой говорить. Не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи. Ни в ком из вас не нуждаюсь. То, что ты нёс в тронном зале — сущая ерунда. Я всегда делал то, что делать хотел. И я хотел твоей смерти, поверь!

Тор тяжело вздохнул. 

— Меня твоя ложь не интересует, но я хочу откровенного разговора. Хочу тебя понять. Хочу разобраться, что сделал не так, в чём ошибся и исправить всё, что исправить возможно.

— Всё сам решил, меня слушаешь и не слышишь, и моего мнения даже не спросишь? — глядя исподлобья, сказал Локи.

— Нет. Завтра мы снова встретимся, и я потребую у тебя ответ на очень важный вопрос. Ты обдумай, что мне скажешь, пока есть время. — Тор, чтобы избежать соблазна продолжить беседу, подошёл к двери и коротко стукнул, а когда она отворилась, сказал, не глядя на Локи: — Я приду утром, чтобы узнать всё о твоих новых детях.

Стража за время разговора успела смениться, и Тор, подозвав старшего, приказал ему:

— Сделайте в камере свет менее ярким и держите таким, пока он будет спать. Если вдруг он позовёт меня — будите в любое время.

У лестницы, ведущей наверх, к основным помещениям темницы, Тор всё же не выдержал и оглянулся. Локи стоял в центре камеры, его лицо казалось бледным, скрещенные на груди руки выдавали напряжение и страх. И ни следа безумия, которое Тор видел в нём прежде. Словно и не было ни тех слёз, ни дёрганых движений, ни сомнений, так явно рвущих душу и тело Локи на части.

Тор шёл к своим покоям, сгорбившись и чувствуя себя разбитым, как после битвы с Халком. Кстати, а дрались-то они с ним сегодня... Ну и денёк. Перевернул всю жизнь с ног на голову. 

Он думал, что не заснёт. Но стоило голове коснуться подушки, как сознание поплыло и утонуло в пустоте, где не было места ни мыслям, ни сновидениям. 

*

Тор проснулся от стука. 

— Что? — рыкнул он, с трудом продирая глаза, и тут же понял, что отчаянно проспал. Спальню заливал не рассеянный утренний, а яркий дневной свет. Он уже вскочил на ноги, когда дверь отворилась.

— Всеотец просил срочно прибыть на совет в тронном зале, — доложил стражник и скрылся по мановению руки.

Тор поплескал холодной водой в лицо, не удовольствовавшись этим, сунул всю голову под струю. Проникшая под доспехи вода потекла по спине и груди, мгновенно возвращая телу привычную бодрость.

Ещё один стражник ждал у выхода из покоев.

— Просили поторопиться, господин.

Планы поговорить с Локи до встречи с отцом рушились на глазах. На приказ, переданный через стража, Тор, может быть, и махнул рукой, но когда у поворота к темнице его путь пересёк Хеймдалль, отлучиться стало невозможно. 

— Тебя тоже вызвали, хранитель? — спросил Тор, проводив тоскливым взглядом нужный поворот коридора, и зашагал к тронному залу плечом к плечу с Хеймдаллем. — Или есть новые сведения?

— Тёмные эльфы собирают войска у порталов, — ответил тот невозмутимо. 

— Как в Альвхейме?

— Нет, серьёзные силы.

Тор задумался: в Альвхейме он завяз на долгие месяцы, как и каждый из воинов-асов, убивал врагов сотнями и тысячами ежедневно, и ту войну лёгкой не считал, несмотря на многовековой опыт сражений.

— Насколько серьёзные? — тихо сказал он, поглядывая на безэмоциональное лицо Хеймдалля.

— Равные нам. Возможно, сильней. Сложно сказать, когда не видел их в деле.

Тор бы потребовал подробностей, но они уже подошли к тронному залу. Увидев его, отец отошёл от собравшихся и поспешил навстречу.

— Хеймдалль, введи всех в курс дела. Сын, за мной, — бросил он, поравнявшись с ними. 

Тор последовал за ним беспрекословно. 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, выходя в коридор, откуда совсем недавно входил, но в ответ услышал резкое:

— Позже.


	10. Вместо страшного суда. Безумие

В темницу они не пошли. Отец привёл его к хранилищу, а когда двери отворились, то махнул рукой, требуя идти за собой.

— Тессеракт пробудился, — сказал он, остановившись у постамента, на котором лежал освобождённый от мидгардского стекла сверкающий куб. Рядом располагался такой же, добытый у цвергов, и сияние тессерактов казалось в несколько раз сильнее прежнего, будто они подпитывались силой друг друга. — Не этот, другой. В Ванахейме.

— Ещё один? — Тор подавил вздох: он уже начал привыкать к вестям о пробудившихся тессерактах, но сейчас до чего же не вовремя это произошло. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я его забрал?

— Да, чем скорее, тем лучше. Тёмные эльфы готовятся к нападению, ты мне нужен здесь. Но и оставлять тессеракт у Ванадис нельзя. Я и так затянул, позволив тебе отоспаться.

— Ты мог бы разбудить меня...

— Нет, не мог.

На миг в глазах отца мелькнула досада, вызывая в памяти вчерашний ночной разговор и обвинения в безумии. «Ты сомневаешься во мне?» — хотел спросить Тор, но сказал другое:

— Он точно у неё?

— Да, я ясно видел её лицо. Пойдёшь один. Вот, отдашь ей письмо, а она отдаст тебе куб. — Отец требовательно посмотрел на Тора. — И не вздумай ей нагрубить или как-то обидеть. Не хватает нам потерять союзника из-за твоих запутанных постельных дел. Готов?

Тор покачал головой. Уйти сейчас — вернуться неизвестно когда, нет, такой план его не устраивал. 

— Я хотел поговорить о Локи, — начал он, но отец резко взмахнул рукой: 

— Нет уж, сын. Есть дела поважней. Закончим с ними, тогда и побеседуем с тобой об этом изменнике, — последние слова прозвучали угрозой больше, чем обещанием, но для Тора они оказались лучшей новостью сегодняшнего утра. — Добыв тессеракт, немедленно возвращайся.

— Что если он откажется повиноваться?

— Он будет тебе послушен, — отрезал отец, — а если нет, то Хеймдалль услышит твой зов, и я приду за тобой сам.

— Оставишь Асгард без владыки? Это риск.

— Сейчас он оправдан.

Отец взял в руки сияющий куб, и уже через миг глаза Тора, привыкшие к полумраку подземелья, обжёг ослепительный свет. 

Дневное светило Ванахейма стояло в зените, согревая богатые поля и леса, простирающиеся от горизонта до горизонта. Куда ни брось взгляд — везде царили мир, покой и благоденствие. Тор вдохнул свежий воздух всей грудью, и ароматы цветов, трав и древесной смолы на миг вернули ему воспоминания о прежнем посещении этого мира. Тор и не думал, что когда-нибудь станет тосковать о похожих, как близнецы, днях, наполненных чувственными наслаждениями, бездельем и скукой — но вот, довелось.

— Я просто устал, — буркнул он себе под нос и пресёк мысль о Локи, будто и правда вернулся в полузабытое прошлое — дни, когда ещё надеялся исцелиться от любви к сводному брату. Наивная мечта освободиться теперь вызывала только смех — безрадостный, правда.

Если б можно было Локи забыть... 

А в голове всё крутились мысли о Локи и чувствах к нему. Глубокие и пагубные, как зыбучие пески, они незаметно и неотвратимо затянули в настоящую бездну, и Тор давно не надеялся выбраться. Он уже вечность тонул, не чувствуя под ногами дна, и начал задыхаться с тех пор, как окончательно осознал, что барахтается в ловушке один, а в глазах стоящего на твёрдой земле Локи живёт лишь равнодушие и — с недавних пор — неприкрытая ненависть.

Тор провёл ладонью по лицу, будто сбрасывая прилипшую паутину, раскрутил Мьёлльнир и поднялся в воздух.

*

Дворец владычицы Ванахейма встретил криками и шумом собравшейся перед ним толпы. Тор опустился на землю в центре площади. От сверкания хрустальных шаров и разноцветных, будто птичьих, одежд в глазах зарябило — никогда прежде он не видел столько ведуний и пророков, собравшихся в одном месте. 

— Вот и знак, который мы ждали! — закричала старуха, указывая на него клюкой. — Пришёл наш спаситель, а значит пришла и беда!

Толпа подхватила её крик, и Тору пришлось проталкиваться к входу во дворец через множество горящих надеждой и страхом лиц и протянутых рук. Его одежд касались, будто родичи-ваны в нём, асе, видели бога, какая-то женщина даже бросилась в ноги. Тор вздохнул с облегчением, когда стража затворила за ним двери, и толстое дерево приглушило хоровое пение, шум и крики.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил он у девушки, которую помнил по прежнему посещению Ванахейма. Имя стёрлось из памяти, а вот большую грудь и глаза с поволокой забыть оказалось трудней. И то, и другое Тор разглядывал не раз, ожидая, пока Ванадис отвлечётся от обсуждения государственных дел.

— Владычица ждёт вас, господин. Прошу за мной.

— Ждёт? — Тор зашагал следом за спешащей проводницей. — Я гость незваный.

— О вашем прибытии говорят уже вторую неделю. Пророки вереницей идут в столицу, ведут за собой жителей окрестных городков и деревень. С каждым днём ждущих вашего прибытия становится всё больше, — торопливо говорила девушка, ни на миг не сбавляя шаг. — Пророчествуют, что вы, господин, наш спаситель. 

Тор усмехнулся. Конечно, его мать могла читать будущее сквозь века, но вера ванов в увиденное в воде и хрустальных шарах казалось ему нелепой — несмотря на то что иногда они угадывали точно. Чаще, чем иногда. Всегда, если предсказание исходило от нескольких опытных ведуний. Улыбка сползла с губ Тора как ни бывало.

— Быстрей, — потребовал он, и девушка, подхватив юбки, побежала по коридору, а он зашагал за ней широким шагом. 

*

Если Ванадис его и правда ждала, то времени она зря не теряла. В строгой одежде: закрывающих грудь кожаных доспехах и длинной, в пол, юбке, она гадала вместе с ещё четырьмя прорицательницами. На протянутых к центру круга руках каждой из них лежал хрустальный шар. Бледная, с заплетёнными в толстые косы волосами, Ванадис казалась незнакомкой — юной и прекрасной воительницей, скорее испуганной, чем решительной.

— Значит, это всё-таки правда, — сказала она, едва завидев его, и вышла из круга пророчиц. — Ты пришел, Тор, сын Одина, обещанный нам спаситель. Ванахейм счастлив приветствовать столь великого воина, прекрасного мужа и будущего царя над царями.

Тор, забыв ответить на приветствия, уставился на шар в её руках. У каждой из прорицательниц он слегка светился: поднятые вверх ладони были окрашены в золотистый, розовый, зелёный и фиолетовый цвета. Но в отличие от мягкого, едва заметного свечения их шаров, тот, что держала Ванадис, мерцал и вспыхивал ярко-синим светом, в хрустальной глубине, если хорошо присмотреться, угадывались очертания куба. Ванадис, не подозревая о мощи того, что держала в руках, положила шар на стол, заваленный свитками и раскрытыми книгами, и шагнула навстречу Тору.

— Вечно прекрасная Ванадис, — он поцеловал её руку, взгляд зацепился за пристёгнутый к поясу меч и выглядывающие из-под юбки носки сапог. — Что означают твоё оружие и доспехи?

— Готовность к войне, — сказала она, прижимаясь всем телом и даря Тору поцелуй в щеку. — Столько провидцев не может ошибаться. Мы ещё не знаем как и от какого врага, но нас ждёт война — и победа. Ты, Тор, должен спасти ванов от неминуемой смерти. Мы все видим тебя спасителем нашего мира.

Её взгляд, выражение лица и улыбка как день от ночи отличались от прежнего, испорченного историей с ожерельем, отношения. Направляясь сюда, Тор не ждал особо тёплого приёма, но, похоже, владычица Ванахейма решила сменить гнев на милость. И, очевидно, причина столь резкой перемены заключалась в напророченной войне.

А может, и нет... Ванадис ещё теснее прильнула к груди Тора, заглянула в глаза. Её губы приоткрылись, взгляд стал влекущим. Война войной, но Ванадис оставалась собой — стремящейся творить любовь каждый миг жизни.

Тор отвёл взгляд.

— Ты уверена в предсказаниях? Гадала сама? — спросил он, разглядывая заключённый в шаре тессеракт.

— Да, но впервые за шесть тысяч лет не получила ответа, и мне пришлось просить помощи. — Она обернулась к столу, в её взгляде мелькнула досада. — Никогда он меня не подводил — до сегодняшнего дня. — Она прижалась к Тору плотнее, с нежной улыбкой заглянула в глаза. — Неважно, что сегодня я не увидела в шаре твоего мужественного лица, зато я видела его вчера, как и до того уже две недели, а сейчас имею счастье смотреть не на отражение в камне, а на тебя — живого и такого прекрасного. Что происходит, Тор? Грядёт война? Кто против нас выступает?

Он оглянулся на прислушивающихся к их разговору пророчиц и попросил Ванадис о беседе наедине. Предложение немедленно перейти в спальню его всецело устроило — если туда они направятся в безмолвной компании мерцающего синим шара.

Письмо Всеотца сняло с Тора необходимость многое объяснять, как и отвечать на откровенные заигрывания.

— Значит, война, — закончив чтение, прошептала Ванадис, и свиток упал из её руки на раскрытую постель, манящую мягкими перинами и свежими простынями. 

Тор кивнул:

— Да, с тёмными эльфами. 

— Скажи-ка мне, Тор, — Ванадис подняла на него внимательный взгляд, — ведь Одину не просто так понадобилось то, о чём он меня попросил. Это оружие? — Она кивнула на яростно мерцающий синим шар. — Оно может помочь мне защитить наш мир? Ты знаешь, как им пользоваться?

Она всё поняла верно, но признать её правоту Тор не имел права.

— Это не оружие. — Он помолчал, подбирая слова. — Вчера я сражался в Мидгарде. Тот мир получил бы нового владыку и много страдал, если бы мне не удалось забрать брата твоего шара в Асгард. Как только напавшие увидели, что опоздали, они остановили вторжение. Так будет и здесь. — Он вдохнул и солгал, глядя ей прямо в глаза: — Скорее всего, пророки говорят, что я спаситель, потому что должен унести зло из вашего мира, и тогда война вас не коснётся.

— Если бы это было оружие, способное спасти невинные жизни, ты бы мне сказал...

— Да.

Она покачала головой.

— То не был вопрос, Тор. Лгун из тебя совсем неважный, о шаре ты мне далеко не всё рассказал; но, с другой стороны, ты ни за что не бросил бы беззащитных без помощи и сделал всё, чтобы их спасти.

А вот Локи считал, что его попытка прийти на помощь беззащитному и бесправному — уловка пса, желающего выпросить у хозяина вкусную кость. Иногда Тор думал, что норны, переплётшие красную с серебром нить его жизни с зелёно-золотой нитью жизни Локи, были слишком жестоки. Ванадис, к примеру, могла бы стать прекрасной женой — любящей, страстной, понимающей. И Сиф тоже... 

Проклятье, и почему он, глядя в прекрасные глаза своих женщин, вечно думает только о Локи!

— Да, я сделаю всё, чтобы вас спасти. Слово Тора. 

Ванадис взяла в руки мерцающий шар.

— Держи. Если нашему миру нужен спаситель, то лучшего, чем ты, я не желаю. Я хочу видеть твой триумф, стоять в первых рядах тех, кто поздравит тебя с победой, хочу открыть для тебя объятия и...

Прежде чем она ещё что-либо пожелала, он выхватил тессеракт из её рук. Вспышка синего света заставила её взволнованно рассмеяться, Тора — нахмуриться.

*

Он ещё не успел спрятать шар в складках плаща, как из открытого окна донеслись одиночные испуганные крики, почти сразу же слившиеся в вопль ужаса из множества глоток.

Оттолкнув Ванадис с пути, Тор бросился смотреть, что случилось.

В центре кричащей, мечущейся толпы кругами носился огромный зверь. То ли пёс, то ли волк — больше обычного раза в три-четыре. Сильные мышцы перекатывались под серой шкурой, огромные клыки разрывали всё, что в них попадётся.

Взбираясь на подоконник и прыгая вниз, Тор видел, как, захлебнувшись собственной кровью, на землю упала девочка, как когтистая лапа отправила к Хель бросившуюся к малышке старуху.

Испуганные, с посеревшими от страха лицами, дети, женщины и старики кидались Тору под ноги, беспорядочно метались, не позволяя издали бросить молот и уничтожить серую тварь.

— Ты! Сюда! — крикнул Тор в спину врага, грозно рычащего в лицо застывшей от ужаса молодой девушки.

Зверь молниеносно повернулся на крик. Лязгнули жуткие челюсти, вспыхнули алым глаза. Нет, скалила зубы не собака, а гигантский волк. Он поднял голову, открыл пасть, будто собирался воем собрать стаю, — и Мьёлльнир сбил его с ног. Хруст ломающихся костей не остановил зверя. Он прыгнул на Тора — и рухнул, получив удар кулаком прямо в окровавленный нос. Вернувшимся Мьёлльниром Тор сломал хребет бешеной твари, и обиженный скулёж немедленно стих, а когти перестали драть землю.

Мгновение над площадью царила тишина, затем раздались жалобные стоны и плач.

— Смерть пришла в Ванахейм! — закричала какая-то старуха. — Верьте мне! Сама владычица Хель пришла собрать свою жатву! 

Она голосила и голосила, и никто не приказывал ей замолчать. Хуже того, её дикие вопли подхватили другие. С каждым мгновением хор прирастал тонкими и хриплыми, молодыми и старыми голосами.

Тор растерянно оглянулся: плачущие дети, женщины, наконец добравшиеся до убитого волка воины из охрана королевского дворца. Вой, крики, стоны, шум. И множество обращённых в его сторону испуганных лиц, полных ужаса взглядов, протянутых в мольбе о помощи рук.

— Выживут только те, кто покинет наш мир! Верьте мне, люди, я вижу смерть Ванахейма! Вижу прямо сейчас! — продолжала пророчествовать старуха, перекрывая визгливым голосом шум, душащим одеялом висящий над площадью.

— Заткнись, старая ведьма! — крикнул Тор, собираясь, если понадобится, силой заставить старуху прикрыть сеющий панику рот. 

Но если б она одна кликала беду. Стоило Тору шагнуть вперёд, как из-за спины донёсся тонкий детский голосок:

— Тор, сын Одина, спасёт нас. Я вижу огромный дворец, сияющий, как солнце. Там нас ждёт убежище! Я вижу! Мы должны бежать!

— Тор, сын Одина, наш спаситель! — закричала какая-то девушка. — Мы знаем!

Её вопль подхватили десятки, сотни голосов. Их становилось всё больше, крик нарастал, стал оглушающим. 

Тор не знал, как вынести направленные на себя взгляды, протянутые в мольбе руки, не имел представления, что отвечать и как остановить стремительно разрастающийся хаос.

— Помогите нам.

Он оглянулся на мужской голос: один из недавно осматривающих убитого зверя стражей стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки и просил о помощи, будто истеричная девица или старуха. Воин, а вёл себя точь-в-точь как толпа трясущихся от ужаса безумцев вокруг.

— Это всего лишь волк, — рявкнул Тор ему в лицо. — Где ваше мужество? Вы трясётесь от страха из-за какого-то зверя?

Его слова прервал звериный вой, донесшийся издали, похоже, из соседнего леса. 

Толпа взвыла много громче.

— Мы все умрём. Надо бежать... Бежать... Спасите нас, господин.

Тор ущипнул себя, проверяя не дурной сон ли ему снится. Но безумствующая толпа и не думала исчезать.

— Хватит! А ну молчать! — рявкнул он.

Пророчащая всеобщую смерть старуха всё не унималась, и он заорал:

— Да уймите же кто-нибудь сумасшедшую ведьму!

Шум стих, зато теперь на Тора смотрели с большим испугом, чем на бездыханного волка.

— Тор, сын Одина...

Он резко повернулся. Перед ним стояла Ванадис, за ней — свита из придворных дам в прекрасных платьях, пророков и ведуний в разноцветных одеяниях, и — благодарение норнам! — боевых магов. Спокойные, без следа истерики лица мужчин позволили Тору перевести дух. А то мгновение назад он уже думал, что отец был прав: он сошёл с ума, а растущий кругом хаос порождён болезненным бредом. 

— Благодарю, что остановил напавшего, — сказала Ванадис, глядя на дохлого волка, затем осмотрелась по сторонам, — всего один враг — и столько погибших. 

Подданные смотрели на свою царицу с надеждой, на Тора — с опаской. Он же с тоской думал, что, стоя среди толпы, где каждый взгляд обращён на него, не вправе просить у зажатого под мышкой тессеракта немедленного возвращения домой.

Ванадис подошла к нему вплотную и грациозно опустилась на колени.

— Прошу тебя, Тор, сын Одина, хранитель мира во Вселенной, спасти моих подданных и меня. Всецело вверяю наши жизни твоей заботе и готова выполнять твои приказания.

Её примеру последовали все, находящиеся во дворце и возле него. Тор остался единственным, кто стоял на ногах — остальные на коленях молили у него спасения.

Он оглянулся кругом. Взгляд зацепился за мёртвого волка — единственное свидетельство того, что ванам нужна (была нужна) защита. Безумие поразило целый мир, и Тор не знал, как его остановить.

— Что я могу для вас сделать? — наконец сказал он Ванадис, глядящей на него снизу вверх с надеждой.

— Открыть для ванов врата в Асгард. 

Видно, Тору не удалось сохранить лицо, так как Ванадис продолжила:

— Радужный мост разрушен, но ты как-то добрался сюда. А где есть вход для одного, там есть и выход для многих.

Он покачал головой, но она уже встала и твёрдо сказала:

— Не знаю как, но верю, что ты нас спасёшь.

Та же вера сияла на обращённых к Тору многочисленных лицах, и он не смог сказать нет, хотя и считал происходящее полным безумием.

*

— Да, тёмные эльфы объявили Асгарду войну, а значит и Ванахейму, как нашему ближайшему союзнику, но я не понимаю, почему ты так спешишь, почему не хочешь дать бой и прогнать врагов со своей земли? Почему вы, ваны, так просто решили бежать, а не сражаться? 

На военный совет они собрались в тронном зале. Ванадис, её ближайшие помощницы, несколько высокопоставленных магов и командующий стражей дворца. За главой стоящего в Ванахейме асгардского гарнизона послали, тот обещал скоро быть.

— Кто сказал, что решение далось нам просто? — ответила Ванадис. — И мы не отказываемся от борьбы. Мы будем воевать с тёмными эльфами за нашу землю.

Собравшиеся ваны закивали, самый пожилой из боевых магов сказал:

— Они пожалеют, что напали на нас.

— Но никто пока на вас не напал, — возразил Тор. Не принимать же за вторжение появление у дворца дикого зверя. В Ванахейме таких Тор прежде не встречал, но и не мог считать гигантского волка серьёзной угрозой для огромного развитого мира. Конечно, эльфы могли нанести удар по Ванахейму прежде, чем по Асгарду — но Тор до сих пор не видел способа для них перебросить войска. В Альвхейме сражались умеющие перемещаться между мирами на кораблях читаури — не те враги, от которых стоило бежать.

Одна из придворных дам сказала:

— Если не сейчас, то через час или день, или год, но враги на землю Ванахейма придут.

— Потому что вы видели их в хрустальных шарах? — Тор фыркнул, но его смех никто не поддержал.

Ванадис подошла к нему, погладила по руке.

— Те, кто в силах сражаться, останутся сражаться. Все дети, старики и женщины, больные и немощные мужчины должны уйти. Чем раньше мы начнём, тем меньшую жатву соберёт среди нас смерть. Я в это верю.

Тор молчал, и она мягким тоном задала вопрос:

— Или Асгард отказывается помогать Ванахейму?

Разумеется, вечный союзник Асгард не мог отказать.

*

Мимо Тора прошли сначала десятки, потом сотни, затем тысячи тысяч лиц. Со временем они слились в один образ беженца-вана: опечаленного, что приходится покидать свой дом, но полного надежды, что вернуться сюда ещё доведётся — ведь пророки не могут ошибаться и лгать. Шли старики, слабые женщины, дети — Тор их понимал; шли мужчины, на вид сильные и крепкие — и Тор весь вскипал от разочарования и гнева.

Приказ Ванадис гласил, что каждый имеет право уйти в Асгард: и стар и млад, и болен и здоров, и женщина и мужчина — любой имеет право спастись. 

Тор спорил, но Ванадис осталась непреклонной:

— Я хочу, чтобы выжили все мои подданные. Я и сама хочу спастись.

— Ты оставишь Ванахейм? — Тор смотрел в её порозовевшее лицо и не верил тому, что слышал.

— Если начну проигрывать в битве, то да, я уйду сама и уведу всех, кого только смогу. — Она гордо выпрямилась. — Не смей меня осуждать. Я, Ванадис, тысячелетиями правлю живыми и не желаю ничего менять. Мне и моим подданным в гости к Хель отправляться ещё слишком рано.

Шли третьи (кажется) сутки, когда Тор не пил, не ел и никуда не отлучался из тронного зала — отправляя в Асгард нескончаемую вереницу беженцев, — когда его привыкший ко всему взгляд привлек ван в военной форме, чьё лицо покрывала засохшая кровь. Раненого вёл под руку товарищ, опиравшийся на посох и тянувший ногу.

Тор взмахнул рукой, и очередь остановилась.

— Что случилось? — спросил он у воинов. 

— Они пришли, — ответил тот, который был ранен в ногу. Второй, с разбитой головой, сказал: — Мы проиграем.

— Сколько их?

— Легион, — хриплый смех вырвался у обоих, будто не один повредил голову, а оба. — Мы все умрём.

Шепоток пролетел над жадно прислушивающимися к разговору беженцами, страх, зазвучавший в голосах пообещал скорые всходы паники, и Тор вернулся к установленной в центре зала арке. 

«Врата в Асгард» вновь исправно заработали: каждый, кто входил в них, немедленно исчезал, и его место занимал следующий желающий покинуть Ванахейм. Тор стоял рядом с фальшивыми вратами и держал руку на скрытом за тканью плаща хрустальном шаре-тессеракте, а в уме — место, куда отправлял беженцев.

Те дни, когда перед его глазами прошёл целый мир, были единственными в его жизни, когда он вообще не думал о Локи. В его голове сидела одна единственная мысль — о тронном зале Асгарда, и он не имел даже мгновения, чтобы, к примеру, досадовать, что когда другие сражаются, он тут стоит, как привязанный, к проклятому шару. 

Он сознавал, что дела обстоят плохо: число раненых росло, иногда они шли сами, иногда их несли на носилках. Жуткие рваные раны, сломанные кости, окровавленные тела — Тор смотрел на них и думал об Асгарде. Его кровь вскипала при виде плачущих женщин и детей, раненых с искалеченными и испуганными лицами, но думал он только об Асгарде, тронном зале, и том, что хочет, чтобы очередной ван перенёсся туда через звёзды живым и невредимым.

Он проводил недоуменным взглядом дохлого волка, которого уходящая одной из последних Ванадис забрала с собой: шестеро воинов несло мёртвое, дурно пахнущее чудовище на носилках.

Он едва понял, когда услышал:

— Господин, пора уходить.

Голова кружилась, перед глазами мутилось. Руку Тора сжала чужая рука, и он собрал все силы, чтобы сосредоточиться. Рядом стоял знакомый ас — командир гарнизона, и молча ждал.

Тор огляделся. Перед ним был пустой зал, никто больше не желал отправляться в Асгард, стояла мёртвая тишина, только по коридорам обезлюдевшего дворца гулял ветер.

— Все ушли? — спросил он, голос после долгого молчания прозвучал хрипло.

— Больше никто не придёт, — ответил командир гарнизона. — Господин, пора уходить.

Тор повернулся к нему, и только тогда понял, что здесь находится больше асов, чем ему представлялось. За спиной командира стоял безусый ещё мальчишка в мятом мундире, седой ветеран с перевязанной рукой и бледный до синевы на щеках лучник.

— Остальные ушли? — спросил Тор. Хоть он и отправлял всех желающих в Асгард, но за вереницей беженцев отдельных лиц давно не видел.

— Здесь все, кто выжил, господин, — отчитался командир гарнизона. Бывшего гарнизона на две тысячи ветеранов и безусых юнцов.

Тор сжал крепче Мьёлльнир.

— Нет, прошу вас, господин. Одному вам никак не победить, а Всеотец не простит нам такой потери, — принялся уговаривать бывший командир гарнизона. Когда Тор, пропустив его слова мимо ушей, шагнул ближе к окну, тон резко изменился: — Как представитель Всецаря Одина в Ванахейме, я приказываю тебе, Тор, сын Одина, немедленно вернуться в Асгард.

Безусый мальчишка вдруг оттолкнул командира в сторону, схватил Тора за руку, зачастил: 

— Пожалуйста, господин, верните нас в Асгард и сами возвращайтесь. Всё равно тут никого не осталось. Некого тут больше спасать. Пожалуйста. Так хочется жить, когда пережил ту мясорубку.

— Хочешь в темницу? — командир дёрнул парня за плечо.

— Да, если она в Асгарде, — дерзко ответил тот и вновь повернулся к Тору с мольбой на лице. — Хоть в темницу, хоть куда, только подальше отсюда.

Тор вздохнул:

— Готовьтесь проходить врата, — а командиру сказал: — Идите вперёд, я уйду последним. 

Когда в тронном зале Ванахейма никого не осталось, Тор несколько минут смотрел то в сторону дверей, то на высокие окна. Небо звало, как и накопившиеся вопросы. Он бы мог оседлать Мьёлльнир, найти врага, убедиться собственными глазами, что один в поле не воин, но усталость оказалась сильнее. Впервые в жизни Тор чувствовал себя абсолютно истощённым, обессиленным, готовым упасть на пол и спать беспробудно столько дней, сколько не спал... Сколько их, кстати, было? Он не помнил. Лица, прошедшие перед ним, и дни, сменявшие ночи, и наоборот, слились в одну бесконечную круговерть, в центре которой расползалась огромная чёрная дыра из абсолютной усталости.

— Я вернусь, обещаю, — сказал он голубому небу, виднеющемуся в распахнутом настежь окне. Несколько мгновений он разглядывал «Врата в Асгард», а затем приказал завёрнутому в плащ тессеракту перенести его домой. В последний миг мысль своевольно скользнула от цели путешествия к Локи, и Тор ещё успел подумать: «Занятно будет отправить всех в тронный зал, а самому очутиться в темнице», когда могучая сила открыла для него дверь между мирами.

*

Тронный зал был полон — давно Тор не видел настолько представительного собрания. Даже на несостоявшуюся коронацию собралось меньше подданных и гостей. Здесь присутствовали и ваны, но асов — много больше. В главный зал Асгарда пришли даже те, чьи славные когда-то имена затерялись в тумане минувших тысячелетий и чьи лица Тор едва узнавал.

Чтобы пробиться ближе к трону, пришлось постараться. Стоящий над толпой шум напоминал гул осиного улья — то и дело слышались гневные речи, обещание жизнь положить, но победить мятежников, требования их наказать, уничтожить, сравнять их мир с землёй.

Тор ещё издали услышал возмущённый женский голос, узнал Ванадис. Он не мог различить её слов, но разгоревшееся внутри волнение заставило отбросить последние церемонии и отталкивать всех мешающих с пути. Кому-то он отдавил ноги, кто-то едва избежал падения — Тор шёл напролом, а затем начал приказывать:

— Посторонись! С дороги. — И даже это помогало не слишком: чем ближе к трону, тем плотней была толпа.

Отец стоял у трона и спорил с поднявшейся на одну из нижних ступеней Ванадис, когда заметил его приближение. Какой-то миг Тор чувствовал на себе тёплый взгляд, а затем отец отвлёкся на кого-то приблизившегося к трону, и гнев, исказивший черты его лица, заставил Тора удвоить усилия и прорваться сквозь стоящих плечом к плечу асов и ванов, невзирая на их регалии, лица, возраст и пол.

На небольшом свободном пространстве у ступеней к трону лежал труп огромного волка. Раздутое пузо, вывалившийся на пол сине-серый распухший язык, черви, жрущие глаза, и муравьи, деловито снующие по потускневшей шерсти — волк среди роскоши тронного зала Асгарда смотрелся ещё более чужеродным, чем на площади у царского дворца Ванахейма. Неподалёку от дохлого зверя стояла стража: Тор насчитал шестерых стражников, окруживших скованного по рукам и ногам Локи. Цепь от ошейника спускалась вниз, к кандалам на запястьях, к поясу на талии крепились длинные цепи, концы которых держали двое стражников — будто не аса охраняли, а дикого зверя, способного вырваться и напасть.

Тор заметил на себе предостерегающий взгляд отца, оглянувшийся Локи склонил голову к плечу и широко улыбнулся. Он даже подмигнул, будто находил происходящее жутко забавным и предлагал посмеяться с ним вместе.

Отца такое поведение Локи взбесило. 

— На колени! — крикнул он, но Локи и не подумал послушаться. Он смотрел на отца и улыбался со всё растущим ехидством. 

— На колени, изменник! — выкрикнул отец второй раз и стукнул Гунгниром в пол.

Локи даже не пошевелился. 

Публичного унижения прежде отец не устраивал даже в отношении врагов. Тем более что Локи не так давно уже стоял перед ним на коленях, что нисколько ему не помогло. Он не станет повиноваться — Тор был в этом уверен.

— Отец, что ты... — начал он, но тут Хеймдалль, стоящий невдалеке от трона, вышел вперёд и толкнул Локи так, что тот упал на пол.

— Не смей его трогать! — Тор бросился вперёд, хотел помочь Локи подняться, но Хеймдалль схватил его за плечи и оттянул в сторону. В открытой схватке Тор бы его обязательно победил, но сейчас усталость сковала каждую мышцу тела, а мысли в голове путались и плыли. Он позволил себя удержать, и даже выслушал громкий шёпот на ухо:

— Не спорь, раз ничего пока не знаешь. Он заслужил. 

Тор повернул к Хеймдаллю голову, желая услышать продолжение, но тут окрик отца прокатился над сводами зала:

— Тишина!

Вместе с последним эхом стих и говор, и шёпот. Казалось, каждый в зале затаил дыхание, чтобы не пропустить ни единого слова Всеотца.

— Мы знаем всё о твоей измене, — заговорил тот, медленно спускаясь к подножию трона. — Царь Свартальфхейма, наш враг, которому ты поклялся служить, предал тебя. Он просил передать тебе, что его откровенность — твоя плата за неудачу и загубленную в Мидгарде армию. Хеймдалль видел тебя, преклоняющего колени перед новым владыкой, слышал изменнические речи. Твои действия привели ко многим смертям — ты пытался захватить власть в Асгарде, начал войну в мире людей, в том числе твоими стараниями пал Ванахейм. Такому нет оправдания. И то, что ты мой сын, твою вину только усугубляет. 

Локи усмехнулся и попытался встать, но стража ему не дала. Тогда он попытался что-то сказать, но его заставили замолчать.

Отец покачал головой, Тор никогда не видел на его лице большей боли и разочарования.

— Ты виновен, доказательства твоей вины неоспоримы, и мне не нужны твои оправдания. Больше я не позволю твоей лжи оскорблять слух честных асов... и ванов, и жителей всех миров, — последние слова отец почти шептал, но в огромном зале, заполненном тысячами собравшихся, стояла такая тишина, что Тор ясно слышал каждое его слово. 

Локи вновь весь напрягся, звякнул оковами, но его остановил резкий взмах руки.

— Слышишь, Локи? Не по крови сужу, а по делам твоим! — крикнул отец, и Тор мгновенно узнал и этот взгляд, и решительный тон. Он много раз видел его в кошмарах и слышал слова «изгоняю, лишаю звания и сил». 

Гнев, который таился под горем, теперь выплёскивался с каждым словом отца:

— Локи, сын Одина, ты предал Асгард. Влачимый жаждой власти и глупостью, ты привёл врагов в дом, который прежде клялся охранять, ты поднял оружие на брата, ты убил многих невинных, ты лгал, ты причинил столько бед, что поступками своими заслуживаешь только смерти!

Тор уставился на отца. Нет! Он не может! Так нельзя, надо разобраться, надо дать ещё шанс исправиться, надо дать Локи высказаться, наконец! И зачем он повторяет всё то, что они с Локи уже слышали тогда ночью, после возвращения из Мидгарда? К чему этот фарс?

— Отец, стой!

Он рванулся вперёд, но Хеймдалль сделал всё, чтобы заставить его остановиться и замолчать.

— Однако лишить тебя жизни, отправив в Хельхейм, слишком опасно. Ты и среди мертвецов посеешь смуту, — услышал Тор.

Но он рано обрадовался.

— Потому я повелеваю взять преступника Локи и, напоив настойкой вечного сна, заключить в гробницу из цельного камня, чтобы он, даже если проснётся, не смог покинуть её до конца всех времён. И установить ту гробницу на видном месте в Асгарде, вознеся вверх на трёх стоящих на ребре плоских камнях. Сверху изобразить знак плюющейся ядом змеи, чтобы каждый идущий мимо знал, где покоится изменник Локи и какое наказание причитается за ложь, коварство и козни. 

Всё больший ужас охватывал Тора, а отец продолжал говорить, и каждое его слово дышало гневом, которому не было равных тысячелетия до и после этого дня.

— Я, Один Всеотец, — начал он финальную часть, после которой уже не будет возврата, — именем моего отца и отца моего отца...

Его надо остановить любой ценой!   
_  
Я хочу, чтобы отец немедленно замолчал!  
_  
И Один замолчал, прервавшись на полуслове, синея и хрипя.

Тор бросился вперёд первым, ещё до того как глаза отца закатились и он, так и не отдав страшный приказ и не стукнув Гунгниром в пол, рухнул навзничь.

Отец дышал. 

Он не умер. Он всего лишь в обмороке или спит.

Тор поднялся с колен, мутным взглядом обвёл столпившихся кругом асов и ванов. Те дружно шагнули назад на шаг или два, многие опустили перед ним головы.

— Его надо отнести в спальню, — сказала оказавшаяся рядом мать, и Тор кивнул, а затем отдал команду страже.

Когда отца унесли, Тор опустился на одно колено, чтобы поднять лежащий на полу Гунгнир. Понимание, что только что произошло, поразило его, будто молния. Между жуткой мордой мёртвого волка и древком копья лежал сияющий синим шар, тот самый, что он всё это время держал под мышкой, скрывая от лишних глаз плащом. 

В голове помутилось. 

То есть он сам вот только что заставил отца замолчать?

Чувства захлестнули, на миг лишая соображения, что делать дальше. Острая вина смешалась с облегчением, что Локи останется жив-здоров, пока отец не придёт в себя настолько, чтобы быть в силах отдать приказ вновь. А до того, кто знает, может, удастся его уговорить всё отменить. Тор глубоко вздохнул и вновь спрятал хрустальный шар под складками плаща. Мелькнула мысль: «Отец был в таком гневе, он мог и сам... Ведь я ничего не приказывал тессеракту, я вообще о нём забыл». Такое ведь тоже возможно, правда? Локи бы так и сказал: «Не моя вина, что так случилось».

Тор протянул руку и крепко сжал Гунгнир.

Когда он встал и повернулся к толпе, никто не мог бы сказать, что видит перед собой мучимого виной и страхом мятежника, обманом захватившего трон.

Ему даже не пришлось ничего говорить. Весь зал в едином порыве опустился на одно колено, признавая его власть, с этой минуты — регента. Ванадис, как и её подданные, также признали власть Тора.

Он нашёл взглядом Локи — тот, как и прежде, стоял на коленях, но теперь его голова была низко опущена, а скованные цепями руки сжаты в кулаки.

— Все встаньте, — произнёс Тор, решив, что его первый приказ не будет отменять последнее повеление отца. Кроме того, он уже знал, что хочет сказать. — Локи, ты тоже встань.

Когда его просьбу исполнили, Тор обвёл зал внимательным взглядом.

— Мы вернём Ванахейм. Мы вернём другие захваченные мятежниками миры. Мы будем вести себя так, как всегда — достойно. Мы сохраним мир во Вселенной. Наш враг силён, но и мы сильны. Не буду говорить, что победа близка, но пообещаю, что сделаю всё, чтобы её приблизить. И вы поступайте так же. Я вижу здесь военачальников — возвращайтесь к войскам, проверьте оружие и припасы, укрепите воинских дух. Хватит плача, рыданий, поиска виноватых и пустых разговоров, устраивайте беженцев, готовьтесь к войне. 

Тор вдохнул и выдохнул и вскинул руку в победном жесте:

— К бою!

Его послушались. Нельзя сказать, что у асов и ванов загорелись глаза, но и растерянности Тор больше не видел. Все двери открылись, и зал опустел очень скоро. Ванадис обняла его на прощание, поцеловала в щеку, что-то прошептав о спасителе и триумфе — он не слушал, терпеливо ждал её ухода. 

Наконец ушли все, кроме стражи и Локи.

Тор долго смотрел на брата. На душе было тяжело, но сожаления о прошлом ничего не меняли, сейчас он не мог тратить жалкие остатки сил на пустые споры и грызню. И не мог дать утешения. Ничего не мог, хоть и вся власть над девятью мирами принадлежала теперь ему одному.

— В темницу его, глаз не спускать, — наконец сказал Тор. 

Локи как будто расслабился. Словно ждал услышать иное. 

Тор шумно выдохнул, заставляя себя остановиться, пока хватает сил сдержать гнев. Локи не мог всерьёз думать, что он, Тор, подтвердит жуткий приказ отца. Ведь знает, не может не знать, как дорог несмотря ни на что.

Глядя в спину уходящего со стражниками Локи, Тор уговаривал себя не спешить. Время для серьёзного разговора с братом найдётся, а сейчас говорить им нельзя. 

*

Первым делом Тор спустился в хранилище. 

Разломив хрусталь, он достал ценное содержимое и хотел уже поставить сияющий синим куб на постамент, рядом с добытыми в Мидгарде и Нифльхейме, как мгновенно усилившееся мерцание всех троих тессерактов подсказало кажущуюся неплохой мысль. Четыре сильней одного — если радужный мост будет восстанавливать не один, а несколько тессерактов, то Асгард скорее получит свободу маневра. Меньше всего Тор хотел бы перебрасывать войска в Ванахейм так, как забирал оттуда мирных жителей в Асгард.

К озерцу — истоку радужного моста — Тор спускался, держа в руках все три тессеракта. Его шатало от усталости, в голове роились сомнения, а подчинится ли ему Разрушитель, а поможет ли восстановлению моста объединение сил тессерактов из разных миров (и особенного того, из Нифльхейма, который казался неуправляемым и который Тор сейчас нёс, осторожно завернув в ткань плаща). Но прошло всё хорошо. Опустив последний куб в огромные ладони Разрушителя, Тор приказал восстановить мост.

Мучимый усталостью, он добавил вслух:

— Чтобы когда я проснусь, всё было готово, — а затем, не задерживаясь, пошёл во дворец и, минуя поворот к своим покоям, поднялся наверх, в спальню отца.

— Он спит, — тихо сказала мать. — Так уже было, ты не пугайся его бледного вида. Известия из Ванахейма совершенно подкосили его, как и... — она замолчала и закрыла рукой рот, сдерживая рыдание.

Тор вздохнул, пряча облегчение: всё-таки он не отцеубийца. Хотя и его вина, что отец заснул именно сейчас. И, усугубляя предательство, он не принёс сюда тессеракт, не дал отцу очнуться. Тор смотрел в бледное лицо спящего и понимал, что не сделает того, что велит сыновний долг. Он не вправе рисковать, когда всего несколько слов и не случившийся удар Гунгниром в пол отделяли Локи от участи, худшей смерти.

Пусть отец отдохнёт... Да, пусть отдохнёт, может, позже, много позже, его удастся переубедить. Или ещё что-то случится. Тор не знал что именно, он не хотел думать о будущем, но и не думать не мог.

— Как долго продлится его сон?

— Он очень устал, — проведя ладонью по мягкому покрывалу на постели отца, сказала Фригг. — В прошлый раз он проснулся до срока, сейчас вновь довёл себя до изнеможения... Я не знаю. По-хорошему ему надо бы проспать годы, если не века, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя здоровым и полным сил. Я не могу назвать точного срока его пробуждения, но знаю, что с ним всё будет хорошо: норны ещё долго будут плести ткань его жизни.

Тор поднял на мать взгляд, коснулся её плеча лёгкой лаской.

— Чего мне ждать, мама?

Она грустно улыбнулась.

— Ты и сам знаешь, сын. Великой войны.

Несколько минут они молчали, потом Фригг сказала:

— Я не видела среди спасшихся Бальдра.

В её голосе не было укоризны, но Тора обожгло чувством вины. Он совершенно забыл позаботиться о беззащитном брате-безумце. Пусть перед его глазами прошли миллионы, Бальдра в потоке беженцев он бы не пропустил. Брата он бы точно заметил.

— Я верну его домой, мама. Обещаю.

Она погладила его по щеке. 

— Я верю, что ты постараешься, Тор. 

*

Вся сонливость с Тора свалилась, будто и не было долгих дней без сна и пищи. Забытый в обезлюдевшем Ванахейме Бальдр стал последней каплей в чреде страшных ошибок.

Бальдр, отец, Локи...

Тор спустился в подземелья, прошёл к темницам. Он не знал, почему ноги принесли его именно сюда. Возможно, ему бы хватило просто увидеть брата, ещё раз убедиться, что тот жив и в безопасности. Больше только хотелось поговорить и не услышать в любимом голосе ненависти и насмешек. В безжизненной пустыне, где рядом не осталось никого: где верные друзья сражались с врагами по всей Вселенной, где мать была им обманута, а отец предан, Тор стремился найти хоть немного тепла — и он пошёл к брату.

К Локи, у которого сегодня украли последние капли веры в доброту родных и возможность прощения. 

Он сидел у стены; кровать, стол, стулья — всё в камере лежало грудой обломков. В его позе легко читалась усталость большая той, которая владела сейчас Тором. Локи закрывал израненной ладонью лицо, но спрятать чувства ему не удавалось. Отчаяние, гнев, боль... 

Тор чувствовал их, как свои, впитал до последней капли, ловил взглядом рваные выдохи Локи, мельчайшие движения тела.

Сделать шаг вперёд, нарушить уединение Локи Тор так и не решился.

Обезумевший, озлобленный, отвергнутый, в темнице брат был под защитой. Не чьей-то, а его, Тора, защитой и властью.

— Никого без моего позволения к Локи не пускать, — сказал Тор главе стражников. — И уберите там, только позже.

Он ушёл, когда желание сломать все преграды, включая те, что Локи выстроил из ненависти и злости, стало нестерпимым.

*

Путь наверх выдался тяжёлым. Добравшись до покоев, Тор упал на кровать, как был, в доспехах, и его сморил сон ещё до того, как голова коснулась подушки.

В поплывших видениях он видел себя бредущим по пустыне, где каждая песчинка молила его о заботе и защите. Ни сна, ни отдыха, ни пищи, ни воды — Тор, казалось, брёл вечность среди тех, кто требовал его участия и помощи. И под жгучим светом солнца и под призрачным светом луны барханы переливались всеми цветами радуги, и сколько бы Тор ни сделал шагов, цель его путешествия всё не приближалась. 

— Спаси меня, помоги мне, — вёл его голос Локи, и Тор упорно шагал вперёд по пути длиной в вечность.

*

Он проспал месяц.

Даже когда Фригг в третий раз повторила ему невероятную новость, Тору никак не удавалось поверить.

— Невозможно, — повторил он и сел на кровати. Тело и правда чувствовалось непривычно, словно провело много времени без движения. Он потянулся, почесал подбородок — и тогда пришлось поверить. Засыпая, длиной бороды он точно не походил на Вольштагга. За ночь, даже за три, такая бы не отросла.

— Я пришлю кого-нибудь, кто бы тебе её подровнял, или, если хочешь, сделаю это сама, — мать встала. — Собирайся скорей. Я бы не решилась будить тебя, но у нас хорошая новость.

— Да?

— Мост полностью восстановлен. Войска готовы к войне. Не хватает только того, кто поведёт их в бой — и вот ты проснулся.

— Что отец? — спросил Тор тихо: бесконечный радужный сон отступал, возвращая воспоминания о несчастьях и требующих решения задачах.

— Крепко спит.

— Локи?

— Не знаю, — она вздохнула. — Ты же сам запретил к нему кого-либо пускать. Я оставлю тебя, тебе надо одеться. Потом мы поговорим, мне пришлось заменять тебя, и нам нужно обсудить множество дел.

Мать ушла, не успели её шаги стихнуть в отдалении коридора, как из покоев вышел Тор. Как царь он был обязан сначала узнать все подробности минувших дней и решить накопившиеся вопросы, но повернул не к тронному залу, а к подземельям.

Их разговор с Локи велением норн был отложен больше чем на месяц. Тор не мог больше ждать. Он хотел раскрыть тайны Локи. Он жаждал наконец всё узнать.


	11. На пороге войны

— Каких ответов ты хочешь? — Локи смотрел на Тора холодным неприязненным взглядом. — Не припомню, чтобы ты задавал мне вопросы.

— Твои дети.

— Ах это... — проговорил брат тягуче; глаза у него ещё больше посветлели и сузились.

Как и предполагалось, встреча оказалась испытанием для обоих. Локи ответил на вторжение в камеру тем, что ушёл в дальний угол и прижался спиной к стене. Он смотрел на Тора, как пойманный в капкан, истомившийся от долгой неподвижности зверь. В напряжении тела, позе и быстрых, исподлобья, взглядах затаилась готовность напасть и драться не на жизнь, а на смерть — дай только шанс. С охранниками он так уже поступал: Тору доложили о нескольких серьёзно пострадавших и многословно настаивали на обязательном сопровождении из одного, а лучше двух-трёх воинов. Ещё Локи предлагали предварительно заковать в кандалы.

Тор не дослушал, пошёл в камеру и захлопнул дверь за собой. 

Он знал, что придётся нелегко, но не думал, что настолько. Сознавать умом, что Локи не любит, не то же самое, что видеть ненависть в его глазах; вдыхать запах Локи, любоваться его красотой и не иметь возможности прикоснуться — не то же самое, что понимать: он к тебе равнодушен.

Локи изменился: похудел, его лицо осунулось, побледнело, в ярком блеске глаз читался то ли голод, то ли безумие. Волосы отросли, свободно падали на плечи. Домашняя одежда — простые штаны и зелёная рубашка — добавляла уязвимости, как и обнажённые ключицы, и босые ступни. 

Тор едва мог выносить то, что с жадностью впитывали его глаза. Он хотел сломать эту ненависть, хотел уничтожить выросшие между ними стены, хотел поймать Локи в объятия, утешить, лелеять, хотел видеть нежность и наслаждение в чертах его лица. Он до боли хотел прикоснуться и не быть отвергнутым. 

А вместо этого задавал вопросы, ответы на которые могли окончательно всё между ними разрушить — если, конечно, Локи снизошёл бы до объяснений. Этот его взгляд и выражение лица Тор хотел бы забыть, да не мог: таким Локи уходил от него в бездну, разверзшуюся за обломанным краем радужного моста. 

Захотелось сбежать. Бросить всё, как есть, и уйти, не дожидаясь ответов.

Впрочем, Локи их не дал. Он упорно молчал, в немигающих глазах отражался океан накопившейся злости. 

— Так ты мне что-нибудь скажешь? — спросил Тор, а в ответ — вновь тишина, вязкая, душная, и кулаки сжимаются — так её хочется разорвать.

Медленно выдохнув, он попробовал подойти с другой стороны:

— Как ты? Может, я могу тебе чем-то помочь? Не отпустить, но вдруг есть что-то, что я бы мог... для тебя... 

Тор замолк, чувствуя, как выступает испарина на затылке. Как же он хотел приблизиться, схватить, сжать, исправить неправильное, не такое выражение лица, заставить себя услышать, понять. Сделать что угодно, лишь бы его — прежний — Локи вернулся. 

— Всё играешь доброго братца? — фыркнул тот и зло захохотал. — И месяца не прошло, прибежал навещать? — Смех резко стих. — Хотя нет... я сижу здесь дольше и успел о тебе и твоей снисходительной жалости позабыть. 

— Я не мог прийти, — коротко сказал Тор. Жалость его сюда привела или нечто другое, он обсуждать не собирался. 

— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Локи.

— Я правда не мог...

— Неважно, — отрезал он. От ехидной ухмылочки на его губах ничего не осталось, глаза сузились, голос стал совершенно серьёзным: — Я просил позвать тебя, чтобы сказать: если предложение отца всё ещё в силе, то я согласен его принять.

Тор опешил.

— Какое ещё предложение?

— Настойка вечного сна и каменная постель, разумеется. 

Даже в шутку не стоило такое произносить.

— Локи... — начал Тор укоризненно, но брат не захотел слушать.

Локи говорил спокойно, надолго замолкал после каждой фразы, будто расставлял в многократно обдуманной речи жирные точки:

— Мне надоело, я устал. Хочу наконец отдохнуть. А для Асгарда больше не желаю шевелить даже пальцем. — Он оторвался от стены, подошёл к Тору вплотную. — Слышишь меня? — Его глаза не отрывались от лица Тора. — Я хочу получить свою награду за вечность на службе Всецарю. Он обещал мне её принародно, ты не смеешь мне отказать.

Тор ждал ухмылки, какого-то знака, что это дурная шутка, но ничего не дождался.

— Ты понимаешь, что говоришь?

— Да. Я хочу спать, быть может, видеть сны, но не вас, никого, особенно тебя. Я хочу о всех вас забыть, наслаждаться тишиной и покоем. Бесконечным покоем.

Помолчав, Тор осторожно сказал:

— Ты обезумел.

— Нет, — Локи резко качнул головой, — спасибо отцу, я прозрел. И хочу получить свою награду!

Он стоял на своём и больше ни о чём не желал говорить. Тор пытался пробиться сквозь стену из упрямства и несмешных шуток, но уйти в итоге пришлось ни с чем. 

Не менее получаса он ещё оставался в темнице. Пользуясь тем, что Локи не мог его видеть, он не отходил от прозрачной с этой стороны стены и наблюдал за каждым движением мечущегося в тесном пространстве брата. 

Всё быстрее, быстрее, быстрее...

Внезапно Локи остановил стремительный бег: замер в центре камеры, его лицо исказилось, будто от боли. Он обхватил голову, сжал её обеими ладонями, будто так мог прекратить звучание собственных мыслей или, кто знает безумца, может, его мучили надоедливые голоса.

Тор смотрел на него, и в его сердце будто заколачивали огромный кол. Прежде он думал, что равнодушие Локи выносить невозможно, но теперь, столкнувшись с безумием лицом к лицу, понял, что существуют преграды большие ненависти.

Локи упал на колени, согнулся, будто его терзала жесточайшая боль. Когда приступ закончился, Тор едва смог разжать сведённые будто судорогой кулаки.

— Как часто с ним такое бывает? — спросил он у начальника стражи.

— Ежедневно, иногда раз в два-три дня.

— И вы не позвали целителей?

— Господин, вы сами приказали никого к узнику не пускать. Мы не смели ослушаться царя.

Тор оторвал взгляд от перебравшегося на кровать, уткнувшегося в подушку лицом Локи и всем корпусом повернулся к начальнику стражи. Добившись мелькнувшего в глазах страха, он сказал:

— Сегодня же пригласи к Локи целителей. Лучших из них. Когда я вернусь, то желаю услышать, что они думают о его болезни. А вернусь я скоро.

Больше Тор в темнице не задерживался. Его ждала мать и тысячи обязанностей владыки Асгарда.

Но в течение долгого дня, даже когда он обсуждал важнейшие вопросы, мысли о Локи не оставляли его. «Локи, Локи, Локи», — билось в голове, когда Тор говорил о подготовке к войне, организации защиты Асгарда на время переброски в Ванахейм основных военных сил, когда слушал всё, что ему пожелали сообщить Фригг, Хеймдалль, Ванадис и множество высокопоставленных ванов и асов, с утра и до глубокой ночи идущих к нему нескончаемым потоком. И, кстати, о Локи ему довелось не только думать, но и много раз говорить — как об одном из главных врагов Асгарда.

*

Глубокой ночью, когда последний на сегодня посетитель ушёл, у Тора кругом шла голова, а в животе громко урчало. С невесёлой ухмылкой он признал, что за множеством навалившихся дел про еду даже не вспомнил. Мать, наверное, давно поужинала у себя, отец спал, а Локи...

С глухим стоном Тор отошёл от стола, где лежали испещрённые пометками карты Ванахейма, проекты назначений и донесения Хеймдалля о происходящем в стане врага. Все бумаги требовали пристального внимания, но Тор больше не мог пытаться объять необъятное. На сегодня с подготовкой к войне он закончил.

Он подумал о том, чтобы пойти спать — и понял, что пока не поговорит с Локи, не сможет уснуть. 

После разговора с Хеймдаллем последние надежды рухнули: нет, Локи не найти оправданий. Когда спрашивает носящийся титул регента, страж моста не имеет права молчать — так Тор узнал всё, о чём догадался или осмелился спросить. Затем он говорил с целителями, исследовавшими труп ванахеймского волка, и даже ходил к ним сам — убедиться собственными глазами, попытаться поверить, что в жилах зверя запеклась и застыла, а когда-то текла царская кровь.

Целители говорили, что у них нет сомнений — Тор же никак не мог признать в чудовище родича. Как Локи удалось сделать то, что он сделал, никто не мог объяснить. Магия — слишком часто сегодня звучало это слово в соединении с именем сводного брата.

Зато стала понятна ярость отца. Дар бессмертия, доставшийся дикому зверю, — нет, и вечность пройдёт, такого предательства Один не простит. 

Про себя Тор не мог бы сказать, что он разгневан. Опустошён — это да, ошеломлён, обескуражен. Он долго не верил тому, что слышал и видел, а затем оказался погребён под лавиной доказательств и уже не смог освободиться от понимания, что да, Локи виновен во всём, в чём его обвиняют. То, что Тор почувствовал, не было гневом, больше оно походило на пепел. Серая пыль душила, позволяя дышать через раз, в то время как разум холодно перебирал нескончаемый поток «как» и «зачем».

Однажды Локи сказал: «Нельзя было разочаровать тебя больше». И ошибся.

Впервые в жизни Тор боялся себя. Он думал о Локи, как станет задавать ему вопросы и выслушивать в ответ... но что — колкости? издевательства? насмешки? Или признания, приправленные ненавистью? Или откровения, исполненные страха за жизнь?

Как бы тот себя ни повёл, Тор не знал, сможет ли удержать то, что беспокойно ворочалось под пеплом. Стоило задержаться мыслью на сотворённом Локи, как под толстым слоем перегоревших эмоций вспыхивали искры и тело мгновенно бросало в жар. 

Если б Тор имел право ждать, то ни за что не пошёл бы к Локи. Но Ванахейм стоял обезлюдевшим, на его просторах где-то затерялся Бальдр — живой или мёртвый (Хеймдалль его не видел), и носящий титул временного владыки Асгарда не имел права тянуть с подготовкой к войне, как и упускать хоть одну возможность уменьшить будущие потери.

Тор не сомневался: серая пелена на сознании прикрывала готовый в любой миг разгореться костёр. Также он не сомневался и в Локи — безумце и гордеце, который наверняка станет тем, кто безрассудно раздует из пепла настоящее пламя.

Ответственность за жизнь других гнала Тора в темницу к Локи. Он тяжело шагал по лестнице вниз, будто не правитель шёл допросить заключённого, а новый узник — в тюрьму на долгие годы. Ноги отказывались нести вперёд. В голове, будто перед боем, исчезли все мысли. Он не знал, что скажет Локи, какими словами, что вообще делать с ним.

Мелькнула мысль исполнить решение отца, но Тор, скривившись, её отогнал. Нет, никто не заслуживал такой казни, никакой проступок не мог оправдать подобную жестокость. Уж лучше сразу смерть.

— Что сказали целители? — спросил он, выслушав отчёт старшего стражника.

— Пока ничего. Обещали прийти ещё завтра.

Тор кивнул: значит, сведения за минувшие со встречи с целителями часы не изменились. Они не знали, как Локи удалось сделать то, что он сделал. Они не знали, что происходит с ним сейчас. Они ничего не знали, кроме того, что ванахеймский волк — прямой потомок Локи по крови.

Тор внимательно вгляделся в сидящего на постели и смотрящего в одну точку брата. Если это не безумие, то что тогда безумием называть?

Чтобы он ни натворил, от его потерянного вида сердце сжималось. 

Войдя, Тор прислонился плечом к двери. Дождался ответного взгляда. Сказал:

— Как это понимать, Локи?

— Что?

— Я говорил с целителями — тот волк твой.

— Не припомню, что когда-либо держал волка, но раз ты говоришь...

Локи измывался, хихикал, играл словами, пока терпение Тора не лопнуло. 

— Хватит уже. Он твой по крови, твой... порождение? создание? ребёнок? Что он вообще? Как это возможно? Он же волк! Признавайся, что ты сделал, как тебе удалось? — Тор тряс Локи, как куклу.

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что познал истинную мощь тессеракта? — с нервной ухмылкой спросил тот. — Так вот да, я познал. Волк — это так, мелочь, итог первого эксперимента.

— Что за эксперимента? И... были и другие? Не волки, что-то ещё, да?

У Локи задрожали губы, забегали глаза.

— Мы с царём Малекитом отлично сработались. Достигли поистине поразительных результатов. Извини — подробней не могу говорить, хотя и очень хочется похвастаться. Дал слово молчать, надеюсь, ты понимаешь. Если все будут болтать, грандиозного сюрприза уже не получится, — он делано рассмеялся.

Тор отшвырнул его от себя, сжал кулаки.

— Тебе и не надо ничего говорить. Я уже знаю. Ты создал для него целую армию. Легион тварей!

Локи поднялся с пола, утёр разбитую губу. Он открыл рот и закрыл, так ничего и не сказав. Лицо у него подёргивалось, как у безумца, кровь начала сочиться, пачкая подбородок.

— О чём ты думал, когда это делал? — спросил Тор.

— О том, как сладка будет победа. О том, что всем докажу: я сильнее и умнее тебя и отца. О том, как перед моим величием склонится Асгард, а затем и другие миры. — Локи расхохотался. От смеха у него на глазах выступили слёзы, покатились по щекам. Он сполз по стене вниз и уселся по пол, вытянув перед собой ноги.

Тор отступил к двери. 

— Какое величие? Какая победа? Если ты не возьмёшься за ум, то сгниёшь здесь, в темнице.

— Не согласен, — Локи поднял покрасневшее, залитое слезами лицо, — отец обещал мне сон, которому не будет конца.

Он говорил о казни так, как говорят о заветных мечтах. Словно ребёнок — с затаённой надеждой, с блеском в глазах, с ладонью, прижатой к сердцу. Словно безумец — живущий не в реальности, а в мире иллюзий.

Тор медленно разжал кулаки.

— Хочешь стать полумёртвым? Провести вечность в темноте, без воздуха и движения? Чтобы асы шли мимо и плевали на твой гроб? Чтоб проклинали тебя? Ты этого хочешь? — он говорил спокойно и взвешенно, стараясь не показать гнев. — А может, всё же выберешь вспомнить, что до сих пор являешься принцем Асгарда и родным сыном Всеотца? Захочешь искупить свои преступления и доказать делом, что достоин трона больше меня?

Локи невесело усмехнулся.

— Я верный слуга царя Малекита. Об этой маленькой детали ты не забыл? Я вот помню каждый миг. — Он вдруг выкрикнул: — И ничто этого уже не изменит!

— Ты знаешь планы врага, его сильные и слабые стороны и можешь серьёзно помочь. Это станет твоим первым шагом на пути к прощению.

— Твоему? — с усталым смешком спросил Локи и закрыл глаза.. 

— Нет.

— Одина?

Тор вздохнул. Когда-то он сам натворил дел и был изгнан. Выученные тогда уроки оказались весьма болезненными. Локи же всегда считал себя великим умником, признать ошибки ему будет ещё тяжелей. Вот когда он осознает свою неправоту — раскаяние будет жечь его калёным железом.

— Да, отца тебе придётся молить о прощении. Но я говорил о другом. — Локи, пусть и сидел, закрыв глаза, но, казалось, внимательно слушал, и Тор понадеялся, что сможет до него достучаться. — Ты сам свой самый страшный судья. Ты, настоящий, кто с таким упорством прячется сейчас за обидами, язвительностью и...

Локи захохотал.

— ...и глупым смехом.

— Какие проникновенные речи, длинные слова, высокие чувства, — раздалось из-за спины, когда Тор повернулся к двери, собираясь просить её открыть. 

Как он и предполагал, Локи, уже стоящий в центре камеры, кривлялся, всем видом показывая, как поражён, потрясён и удивлён тем, что явно считал сущими глупостями. Тем, что категорически не желал слышать, хоть в голове ему дырку пробей и втолкни понимание силой — жаль только, что осуществить это в реальности невозможно.

— Ты теперь весь в отца, такой же мастер болтать ерунду. Вырос наконец.

Тор кивнул.

— Все растут. Ты вот тоже недавно болтал, что вырос, хотя я этого не вижу. Всё такой же слышащий только себя мальчишка. 

Локи прищурился, но ничего не сказал.

— А ты допусти на миг, что согласился. Знаешь ведь, что я тебя не предам, что сдержу слово, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Представь, что ты помогаешь мне справиться с врагом, что не хитростями, а делом заслуживаешь уважение всех, что отец, видя твои усилия, прощает тебя... 

— Заткнись.

Проняло наконец!

Спеша уйти, пока разговор вновь не скатился к взаимным оскорблениям, Тор постучал в дверь, а когда она отворилась, сказал Локи:

— Просто обдумай всё, брат. Я вернусь утром, узнать твоё решение.

*

Когда до вожделенной двери в собственные покои остались считанные шаги, путь Тору преградил молодой стражник.

— Благородный Огун прибыл не так давно. Он у себя, отдыхает. Требовал сообщить, когда вы освободитесь, господин, и чтобы будили без промедления в любое время.

Тор едва не застонал. Ещё и дела Альвхейма! И ведь не отложишь: Сиф не могла превратить в простого вестника одного из лучших воинов Асгарда без самой веской на то причины.

— Не будите его, — сказал он, жалея покой друга. — Я сам его разбужу.

Тор зашёл к себе. Плеснул воды в лицо и, не удовольствовавшись полумерами, сорвав одежду, залез в купальню. Холодная вода быстро привела его в чувство, усталость отступила. Из воды он вышел собранным и готовым к любым новостям, которые привёз Огун. 

Одеваясь, Тор думал о том, что всю жизнь мечтал стать царём. Исполнение желания доказало, что в мечтаниях следовало быть скромней. Да и в жалобах тоже: помнится, когда-то ему казалось, что для наследного принца у него слишком много свободного времени и мало реальной власти.

*

В крыле воинов даже глубокой ночью было шумно. Но если в обычные дни друзья могли засидеться за кубком с мёдом и весёлыми байками, то сегодня из приоткрытых дверей доносились серьёзные негромкие голоса.

Тор не прислушивался к случайным обрывкам слов. Зачем, когда темой бесед за полночь могла быть только война. 

Больше тысячелетия минуло с той поры, когда йотуны подняли мятеж и попытались захватить Мидгард, а Асгард встал на защиту юного мира людей. О тех временах вспоминали с гордостью, пряча печаль о множестве достойных асов, ушедших в царство Хель. Мальчишкой Тор мечтал о войне, бредил тем, как ведёт воинов в бой, как побеждает врага, как, покрытый великой славой, становится во всём равным отцу. Сегодня, когда война приблизилась к родному дому, боль неизбежных потерь заранее терзала сердце. Славы ценой чужих жизней он уже не хотел. Больше того — был бы не прочь обсудить условия мира с врагом. Ценности, о которых тысячелетие твердил отец, стали очевидными. А ведь прежде Тор только что зубами не скрипел, выслушивая возвышенные речи о согласии в девяти мирах.

Ещё один поворот — и будет видна дверь в покои Огуна. 

Тор прибавил шаг, будто так мог спастись от безрадостных мыслей, стаей несущейся за ним и воющей, как по мертвецу. 

Никак не удавалось поверить, пусть он и ясно видел все факты, что угроза подошла так близко к стенам Асгарда, а он — регент, практически царь, и нет отца, чтобы указать ему, что делать, и нет советчика, на мнение которого можно было бы положиться.

Он остался один отвечать за Асгард и миры, ждущие его помощи и защиты.

Насколько бы всё было проще, если бы... Но даже если Локи согласится, ему нельзя будет до конца доверять. Только наивный глупец позволил бы себе вновь обмануться. 

Он раздраженно смахнул волосы со лба. Локи прав: забыть о его службе другому царю не получится. Тогда в чём смысл их недавней беседы? Зачем просить помощи, если не собираешься ею воспользоваться? 

«Если хочешь вытащить брата из клетки, где он погибает, и умножить его шансы сбежать — так и скажи, будь с собой честен. Хочешь поверить в любую его ложь и отпустить, так будь добр — отважься признать измену Асгарду хотя бы перед собой. Только не лги», — внутренний голос язвил и колол словами точь-в-точь как Локи.

Дверь, перед которой Тор стоял без движения неизвестно сколько времени, распахнулась. Огун скрыл шипы любимой булавы и кивнул:

— А я слышу, кто-то под дверью дышит — со сна чего только не надумал. Проходи, Тор... То есть венценосный...

Тор резко махнул рукой.

— Кланяться вздумаешь — получишь по уху, — сказал он, минуя порог. — Что за неотложное дело привело тебя в Асгард?

— Сейчас, я только умоюсь. 

Смятое покрывало на постели ещё хранило контур лежащего тела, из высоко закрученного пучка Огуна выбивались своенравные пряди, половина всегда бледного лица покраснела, являя след от подушки. Но встряхнулся он быстро — омыл припухшие со сна глаза водой из кувшина, отхлебнул пару больших глотков, побил себя по щекам, возвращая в чувство.

— Давно так крепко не спал, — Огун будто бы извинялся.

— А мне довелось, — буркнул Тор, садясь в кресло. — Дрых целый месяц. Всего день как проснулся, а такое чувство, что вечность не спал. 

Он вдруг вспомнил Локи, его «я устал» и тёмные синяки под глазами. Наверное, сон его тоже обходит десятой дорогой...

— Тор! Ты меня слышишь?

— Да, внимательно слушаю.

Огун докладывал собранно и чётко:

— Перед утренней операцией мы разделились на три группы. Большая пошла в обычном направлении, две малых обходили противника с флангов, не ввязываясь в стычки, а изучая местность и скопления сил. Нам повезло — мы захватили работающий портал. Он только-только открылся, читаури ещё не успели выставить обычную охрану. Сиф прошла по нему первой.

— Что? — Тор вскочил. — Она...

— С ней всё в порядке. Она почти сразу вернулась оттуда, куда ходила, привела с собой пленника — тёмного эльфа. Тут нет сомнений. Читаури и тёмные эльфы — союзники. Я доставил его сюда: он в темнице, в допросной.

Тор кивнул, соглашаясь, что в допросной врагу самое место, и спросил о том, что потрясло его намного больше устаревшей новости об объединении врагов:

— Как ты мог её туда отпустить?

Огун явно смутился: раскосые глаза ещё больше сузились, щёки потемнели от прилившей крови.

— Я не пускал! Я возглавлял другую группу, мы только вышли на опушку, а Сиф уже исчезала в синем сиянии. — Его дыхание стало прерывистым. — Когда она вернулась, я думал, что убью её. А она смеялась, как и всегда, надо мной.

Тор почесал затылок, опять садясь в кресло.

— Она никогда не смеётся над тобой. Она тебя уважает и жаждет твоего уважения.

Огун хрипло расхохотался. От его смеха разило отчаянием и болью. 

Мгновением позже Тор думал, что, наверное, повредился умом, раз сказал:

— Ты любишь её?

Тот моментально закрылся. Его лицо стало невозмутимым, но в голосе всё равно звучал гнев:

— Я не стою между вами.

— Нет, не стоишь. И никто не стоит. Мы с Сиф не вместе.

Огун оскалился. Вид у него стал воинственный и опасный — словно у загнанного охотниками волка, готового дорого продать свою жизнь.

— Я видел вас тогда ночью.

— В ту ночь мы расстались. Нам и сходиться-то не стоило.

Гнев Огуна ещё возрос.

— Я проверял посты. Я слышал, как ты кричишь от наслаждения, Тор. Зачем лгать? Зачем все эти речи? Какое это вообще имеет значение?

Тор встал.

— Для меня — никакого, а для тебя это, как видно, важно. Слушай: я никогда не любил Сиф. А она меня, думаю, только жалела. Так что если ты возьмёшься за ум, то не упустишь свой...

Кулак врезался в скулу Тора. Больше он не позволил себя бить.

— Успокойся, — сказал он, выкручивая Огуну руку. — Я не хотел ни тебя, ни её оскорбить. Люди встречаются не только по великой любви. Но мы нуждаемся именно в такой — настоящей. Потому я больше не с Сиф, а ты можешь быть с ней, если приложишь старание. Если откроешься в чувствах. Если не будешь и дальше молчать.

— Думаешь, всё так просто? — проговорил тот уныло.

Тор отпустил его и напоследок толкнул в спину.

— Нет, — ответил он, думая о Локи, — всё непросто. Иногда нашей любви для двоих слишком мало, а иногда препятствия слишком велики.

— Вот видишь! — эмоционально воскликнул Огун. С него, обычно невозмутимого, будто слетела маска, и под ней оказалось страдающее и уязвимое лицо.

— А ты хотел только лёгких побед? — спросил Тор. — Или вообще не ввяжешься в бой за желаемое? Может, не слишком-то хочешь его получить? 

Огун молчал, сверкая глазами.

— Боишься, она не ответит на твои чувства? Ты откроешься, а она лишь посмеётся? Или примет сначала, а, поиграв, оттолкнёт? Разобьёт тебе сердце, оставит ни с чем? — Тор перечислял, получая извращённое удовольствие от топтания по собственным ранам. Боль — как вызов на бой, придавала сил не отступить. В чём-то он был ей благодарен. 

Он поднял руку, вгляделся в линии на ладони, будто мог прочитать в их хаотическом переплетении судьбу, и сжал кулак. 

— Пока не попробуешь — не узнаешь. А проиграешь — поднимешь себя за шкирку и вновь пойдёшь в бой. И будешь сражаться, пока не завоюешь или пока победа тебе будет уже не нужна. Только так и никак иначе неудачники, вроде нас с тобой, завоевывают любимых.

— Я знаю, о ком ты сейчас говоришь, Тор. И это не Сиф. И ради тебя и всех нас, твоего отца и матери, и всех девяти миров, буду надеяться, что в этой битве ты проиграешь или приз посчитаешь ничтожным. Он и есть такой, только ты, слепец, этого не видишь, — Огун замолк, когда Тор поднял руку.

— А я буду надеяться на твой успех, друг. — Тор шагнул к двери и остановился. — Спасибо, что привёз важные вести. Отправишься утром назад. И... Я не могу позволить Сиф так рисковать собой. Как регент я назначаю тебя главнокомандующим нашими войсками в Альвхейме. Сиф переходит под твоё командование. Ты отвечаешь за неё передо мной. Чтобы волоска с её головы не упало.

Огун преклонил одно колено.

— Благодарю за доверие, мой царь.

— Ещё не царь, — поправил Тор.

Вспышка эмоций безмерно его утомила, язык всё ещё жгло от чрезмерно прямолинейных речей. Он страшно хотел уйти к себе и наконец-то нормально поспать. Если заснуть, конечно, удастся.

— Это не всё, — остановил его Огун. — Новости о читаури и тёмных эльфах мог передать любой. Мы не дошли до главного.

— Говори.

— Пленника пытали. Он выдал нам, что именно ищут в Альвхейме читаури, не жалея сил. — Тор махнул рукой, поторапливая, и Огун продолжил: — Куб, светящийся синим, такой же, как ты забрал в Нифльхейме. Пленник назвал его тессерактом.

— Мы должны успеть первыми!

Огун кивнул.

— Мы уже успели. Сиф сразу попросила аудиенции у царя альвов. Для них куб — священная вещь, веками он хранится под алтарём главного храма. Но они осознали опасность. Они согласны отдать тессеракт на двух условиях — на время, пока не закончится война, и только лично в руки владыки Асгарда.

— Отец спит.

— Тор, ты сейчас владыка Асгарда. Всё, что необходимо — явиться в столицу Альвхейма и забрать тессеракт. 

Тор так и сделал. И к рассвету хранилище Асгарда пополнилось новым сокровищем.

*

Тора и его решение передать командование Огуну Сиф встретила рукой, лёгшей поверх рукояти меча. 

— Всего за месяц я добилась такого успеха, и вот как ты меня наградил! — бросила она в сердцах.

Тор подошёл к ней вплотную, а она даже не подумала отвести взгляд — всё так же сверкала глазами, ноздри её раздувались, как у готовой встать на дыбы кобылицы. В который раз он отметил её яркую красоту и горделивую стать. Такой царице с радостью поклонился бы каждый в Асграде. А вот Локи и через века не смогут доверять, не говоря о том, что кем-кем, а царицей ему не быть никогда. Как и царём, несомненно.

— Если уж я так не угодна, то могу я просить разрешения вернуться в Асгард? Я хочу пойти с тобой освобождать Ванахейм. Или пошли меня на границу с Муспельхеймом. Или, если надо, куда-то ещё, — требовала-просила Сиф, не удостоив вошедшего в палатку вслед за Тором Огуна ни единым взглядом. Равнодушной к его присутствию её назвал бы только сущий глупец.

— Ты останешься здесь. И перестанешь вести себе как своевольный ребёнок. 

— Но я не...

— Сейчас ты говоришь с владыкой Асгарда. С каких пор приказы вызывают у тебя желание их обсуждать? 

Сиф побледнела, потом покраснела, затем отступила на шаг и опустилась на одно колено.

— Ты передашь командование Огуну и останешься здесь, его ближайшим помощником и заместителем. — Тор вздохнул. — Глава армии не имеет права покидать поле боя без самых веских на то причин. Броситься в портал, ведущий неизвестно куда — поступок для военачальника крайне неосмотрительный. 

— Всё во славу Асгарда, — ответила она, когда поняла, что больше ничего не услышит.

— Встань.

Взгляд, который она бросила мимо плеча Тора, был острее клинка. Её всегда тёмные, почти чёрные глаза на мгновение блеснули жёлтым, как у кошки, затем она опустила ресницы.

— Не обижайся на меня, — сказал Тор, касаясь её предплечья. — Тебе невероятно повезло. Новости, которые ты добыла, важны, хотя о том, что это эльфы развязали войну, в Асгарде уже месяц как знают. Я страшно рад, что ты осталась жива и на свободе. А если бы попала прямо в руки врага?

— Теперь я говорю с другом, а не владыкой Асгарда? — едким тоном поинтересовалась она и, получив ответ, зло продолжила: — А ты сам с каких пор стал так осмотрителен и благоразумен?

— Наверное, с тех самых пор как каждый мой поступок стал влиять не только на мою судьбу, но и на жизнь и смерть огромного множества асов и смертных. 

Сиф опустила голову.

— Прости. Я не подумала.

— Знаю. — Тор погладил её по руке. 

Взгляд Огуна жёг спину — после их разговора осталось только удивляться себе самому: как можно было не замечать его ревность и боль? Тор мысленно пожелал ему не тянуть с объяснением и отступил от Сиф на шаг или два.

Перед тем как отправиться к царю светлых эльфов, Тор принял у Сиф отчет о состоянии дел на фронтах. Они втроём сгрудились у стола, Сиф показывала карты, отмечала места больших битв и порталы, а Тор, поглядывая то на испещрённые значками бумаги, то на друзей, думал, что мысль о Сиф и Огуне вместе не вызывает у него ничего — ни ревности, ни сожаления, только радость, если этим двоим удастся договориться.

— Мне нравится твой план, Сиф, — сказал он напоследок. — Вы осуществите его вместе, но под командованием Огуна, и уже скоро вернётесь с победой в Асгард.

*

В столице Альвхейма из рук высокого седовласого старика в блестящей одежде Тор принял тусклый, едва светящийся куб. Выразив благодарность с минимальными церемониями, Тор поднял Мьёлльнир и устремился к ближайшему лесу. Интуиция не подвела: уже в полёте куб проснулся и заиграл яркими синими всполохами. Его голос — сильный, глубокий — Тор прекрасно понимал и не отказал себе в соблазне немедленно испытать новый тессеракт делом: приказал перебросить в Асгард, держа в голове образ хранилища.

Тот справился превосходно. Когда они оказались в подземелье, синий свет, исходящий от новоприобретённого тессеракта и четырёх его братьев из других миров, просиял так ярко, что Тору пришлось на миг закрыть глаза.

Он выстроил пять светящихся синим кубов в ряд — Йотунхейм, Нифльхейм, Мидгард, Ванахейм, Альвхейм — и прежде чем слёзы, вызванные их общим, ещё усилившимся светом, потекли по лицу, поспешил дать приказание:

— Хранить царский дворец и весь Асгард от вторжения неприятеля.

Несколько мгновений он прислушивался к отклику тессерактов, затем кивнул. Каждый раз он всё лучше понимал то, что они желали ему сказать.

И сейчас все они говорили, что неприятель уже здесь и сражается.

Тор не успел даже додумать приказ, как вместо подземелья оказался под открытым небом в отдалении от дворца.

*

Яркий утренний свет ослепил, и Тор не сразу поверил тому, что видит: у подножия радужного моста сражалась армия. В следующий миг он уже раскручивал молот, собираясь смерчем ворваться в самую гущу дерущихся воинов.

Тор поднялся в воздух, уже понимая: что-то здесь не так. Звук! От соприкосновения такого числа мечей должен был слышаться лязг металла. Столько дерущихся — и где крики ярости и боли, шум шагов и шелест одежд? 

Он прищурился, разглядывая стремительно приближающееся войско: воины в одинаковой броне и чёрных плащах синхронно вскидывали вверх руки и делали выпады. И все они, как один, походили на...

— Локи! — крикнул он так громко, что где-то вдали с гор сошла лавина.

Сражающиеся воины все, как один, повернулись на крик. Множество одинаковых лиц отразил ужас. И войско исчезло.

Остался только один — Локи, стоящий, как громом поражённый, у самой границы моста и со страхом глядящий на несущегося к нему Тора.

За множеством иллюзорных воинов противника Локи не было видно. Сейчас же лучи поднявшегося над океаном солнца будто пламенем объяли сплошь закованную в золотую броню фигуру.

Ещё миг — и огромный меч Хеймдалля обрушился на спину Локи — ломая его, бросая навзничь бездыханным и мертвенно-бледным.

— Нет! — выдохнул Тор, и эхо подхватило отчаянный вопль: — Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет!..

От его крика содрогнулась земля, море вздыбилось, Мьёлльнир выпал из руки и Тор, непонятно как не упав, в доли мгновения преодолел немалое расстояние, отделявшее его от упавшего брата.

Рука так дрожала, что, щупая основание шеи Локи, Тор никак не мог понять, чьё сердце бьётся на кончиках его пальцев. Рыча от жмущего грудь страха, он ещё разорвал ворот и, содрав с Локи броню, просунул руку под одежду, ища сердце и путая левую сторону с правой. Едва не взрываясь от переполняющего тело бешенства, Тор наконец прижал ладонь к покрытой испариной коже чуть ниже левого соска и замер, сдерживая собственное дыхание.

Сердце Локи билось ровно и сильно. 

Тор содрогнулся и, уткнувшись лбом в грудь Локи, наконец выдохнул. 

Жив.

Он жив.

Оковы, не дающие дышать, постепенно опали, и Тор поднял голову. Под его ладонью билось сердце Локи, и он не желал терять доказательство, что брат, лежащий без сознания и мертвенно-белый, жив.

— Ты хотел убить его, — сказал Тор, глядя в невозмутимое лицо Хеймдалля. — Я видел. Ты ударил, хотя он больше не сопротивлялся.

— Он враг. И беглец. И предатель Асгарда. И угроза здравомыслия нашего царя.

— Ч-что?

Хеймдалль выпрямился во весь рост и упёр острие меча в основание моста — как всегда стоял, охраняя врата. 

— Я говорю о тебе, Тор. Локи — твоя самая большая слабость. Каждый, кто хоть раз видел вас вместе, это знает.

— Если бы ты убил его, Хеймдалль, то я голыми руками вырвал бы у тебя сердце.

— Об этом я и говорю, — кивнув, спокойно сказал тот. — Ты не видишь правды, когда речь идёт о Локи. 

— Он мой брат. — Тор сел и осторожно подтянул Локи повыше, уложил головой на колени. — Зови целителей.

Хеймдалль покачал головой.

— Не нужно. Они уже бегут.

Когда Тор просунул руку под шею Локи, то его пальцы наткнулись на старый грубый шрам и что-то липкое — кровь!

Он повернул голову к дворцу и действительно разглядел бегущие к ним крохотные фигурки.

— Если с ним что-то случится...

— Тор, — Хеймдалль говорил с ним, будто с несмышлёнышем, — Локи напал на целительницу, взял её в заложницы, выбрался из камеры. А затем убил шестерых, выбираясь из дворца. Допусти я хоть одну ошибку — и на закате солнца уже семь лодок несли бы бездыханную ношу к бездне за океаном вечности. Подумай, справедлив ли твой гнев?

Тор сжал зубы с такой силой, что заломило челюсть. Когда дело касалось Локи, справедливость его не интересовала. Ни справедливость, ни законы, ни правда, ни разум, ничто.

Он ещё мог сопротивляться безумию, когда брат был здоров и свободен. Мог злиться на него, ведущего себя недостойно. Но ничто не могло спасти разум Тора, когда Локи умирал на его руках. 

— Если с ним что-то случится, я убью тебя, — повторил он.

Именно этот миг Локи выбрал, чтобы очнуться. Несколько мгновений он смотрел на Тора, а потом закрыл глаза, будто не хотел его видеть.

Когда целители и стража подбежали, Локи вновь впал в беспамятство. Или талантливо притворился — кто его разберёт?

Тор долго смотрел вслед медленно продвигающейся к дворцу процессии из целителей и стражи.

Как же он хотел не испытывать к Локи никаких чувств! За возможность освободиться он отдал бы что угодно и ни мгновения бы не жалел никакого богатства.

— Тессеракт когда-то вернул Локи к жизни, значит способен исцелять, — сказал Хеймдалль.

И правда, надо попросить у тессерактов исцеления Локи!

— Попроси у него забыть Локи, и не будет в Асгарде царя славнее тебя.

Тор выслушал предложение Хеймдалля равнодушно и молча покачал головой. Не так уж и сильно он хотел освободиться от чувств к Локи. Не настолько, чтобы позволить неведомой силе копаться в собственной душе.

*

Во дворце Тор сначала отправился к советникам — узнать подробности побега, затем к целителям, и уже от них, после короткого разговора, сразу же спустился в подземелья. Как он и надеялся, Локи оказался не настолько сильно ранен, чтобы оставлять его в больничных покоях. 

Тор шёл размашистым шагом, выпрямив спину и гордо неся голову, открыто смотрел в глаза всем, кто встречался ему на пути. Изо всех сил он притворялся спокойным и невозмутимым, скрывал, как мог, упавшую неподъёмным камнем на сердце тяжесть. Но уголки губ предательски тянуло вниз, а руки чесались от желания колотить ими в стену, пытаясь хоть как-то выплеснуть чёрную злость и тоску.

Слова и поступки Локи — а он и в самом деле убил шестерых, как и сказал Хеймдалль — ввергали в отчаяние.

Безумец... Безумный зверь, загнанный в угол и готовый грызть утешающие его и кормящие руки. Видно, за свободу предавать и убивать любая цена, включая смерть собратьев-асов, была для него не велика. 

Тор не знал, что делать с обезумевшим братом. За убийство шести асов, как и за прежние преступления, он заслуживал смерти. Вечный сон был решением отца. Тор же что сейчас, что прежде хотел одного — чтобы Локи опомнился, вновь стал собой.

У клетки теперь стояли двенадцать стражей — по трое с каждой стороны. Полумрак подземной темницы прогнали множество горящих факелов, но даже их дым не мог скрыть резкий запах крови, всё ещё висящий в воздухе. 

Тор не знал, как смотреть в глаза товарищей тех, кого убил его брат. Внутренности скручивало узлом, сердце ныло, в животе то всё горело огнём, то сжималось от холода. Он в жизни не чувствовал себя хуже, но согласился бы терпеть подобное вечность, если бы чудо случилось и Локи стал прежним.

Один взгляд на клетку подсказал, что чуда не произошло: Локи сидел на краю постели, позволяя Сигюн перевязывать раны, и в его лице не было и тени раскаяния или хотя бы сожаления.

Когда Сигюн приготовилась уходить и на лице Локи появилась широкая улыбка, Тор понял — говорить с братом сейчас нельзя. Да он же просто убьёт ухмыляющегося ублюдка. 

Сигюн, склонив голову в церемонном поклоне, прошла мимо, и Тор, так ничего никому и не сказав, пошёл за ней следом. 

Его душил гнев, и муть застилала глаза. Никогда он не испытывал большего отчаяния. Безумие Локи было той скалой, о которую суждено разбиться всем волнам — и доброты, и ласки, и уговоров, и насилия, и боли... Возможно, отец прав и единственный путь справиться с Локи — навсегда его усыпить?

Шумно выдохнув и сдержав рвущийся изнутри рык, Тор прибавил шагу, догоняя споро поднимающуюся по ступенькам Сигюн. 

Что-то привлекло его внимание, что-то необычное. Несколько мгновений Тор никак не мог осознать, что же его насторожило, и продолжал идти, как шёл, держа взглядом гордо выпрямленную спину обычно сутулящейся, погружённой в тоску девушки, а когда понял...

— Ах ты ж... — выдохнул он, хватая её, вернее — его за длинную юбку.

Ларец с лекарствами покатился по лестнице первым, следом, ударяясь о стены и углы ступенек и мутузя друг друга, полетели они. Локи не удержал личину, на глазах превратился из Сигюн в себя самого, но всё ещё пытался бороться и рвался из сжимающих его рук, как скользкий змей и острозубый волк одновременно. Чтобы разжать сомкнувшиеся на запястье челюсти, пришлось Локи хорошенько ударить — что Тор и сделал, испытав укол вины и почти пьянея от накатившего удовольствия. Ещё через несколько мгновений их окружила охрана.

Он встал, глядя сверху вниз на Локи, лежащего на полу и трогающего кончиком языка разбитые в кровь губы. 

— Думаешь, победил? — оскалился тот. — Всё равно не удержишь! Так или иначе, я здесь не останусь!

Тор присел на корточки. Ухватив Локи за подбородок и так, и этак поворачивая его лицо, он задумчиво сказал: 

— А говорил мне когда-то, что больше не можешь принимать чужой облик.

Локи задышал чаще, его глаза сузились.

— Не трогай меня.

— Лжец один раз — лжец всегда, — подвёл итог Тор, вставая и вытирая о плащ ладонь, будто пытался избавиться от памятного ощущения тёплой кожи, к которой только что прикасался. — В камеру его. Пособницу — в другую камеру и допросить.

— Ты. Меня. Не удержишь!

Он не стал отвечать Локи, повернулся к страже:

— Принесите те оковы и намордник, в которых он прибыл.

Потребовалось всего пара ударов Мьёлльниром, так велико было желание Тора справиться поскорей и уйти, чтобы не видеть больше диким зверем рвущегося из стеклянной клетки брата.

— Вот как... — протянул Локи, когда Тор вошёл в камеру, держа в руке цепь. — Думаешь, меня это удержит?

Стражники загнали Локи в угол клетки, пока Тор вбивал в пол кол и защёлкивал замки.

— Иди сюда, Локи. Не нужно сцен. 

— Скажешь ещё, что это, — Локи ткнул пальцем в цепь, — для моей пользы?

Стражники не стали мешкать — скрутили ему руки и подтащили поближе.

Тор одним быстрым движением застегнул ошейник на пытающемся вырваться Локи, а затем, отойдя на безопасное расстояние, сказал:

— Да, это для твоей пользы. Ты не сможешь освободиться, даже не пытайся. А значит у тебя будет время подумать и над своими поступками, и над моим предложением. Оно ещё в силе, но говорить с тобой сегодня я не хочу.

— Я не подчинюсь тебе, Тор! — от рывка звенья ошейника впились в кожу Локи, и он захрипел, задыхаясь. Он шагнул назад, и цепь сдвинулась, открывая опоясывающую шею красную ссадину. — Что? Любуешься посаженным на цепь, как пёс, братом?

— Так ты всё-таки вспомнил о нашем родстве?

Локи побелел от бешенства.

— Ты... Ты... 

— Я помню, что ты меня ненавидишь. — Тор подошёл к двери и, когда та открылась, махнул помогавшим ему стражникам выходить первыми. — Ты, кто бы ты ни был, верни мне настоящего Локи, — сказал он напоследок и, переступив через порог, закрыл за собой дверь.

— Что Сигюн? — спросил он у старшего стражника.

— То плачет, то молчит. С ней работают.

Тор кивнул, не испытывая ни малейшего желания говорить сейчас с плачущей женщиной и пытаться выяснять причины её проступка. Тем более, он эту причину прекрасно знал — любовь к Локи ввергала в безумие и отравляла как яд.

— Доложите позже советнику, — сказал он и оглянулся через плечо. 

Локи — предсказуемо — пытался порвать цепь и ничего у него не получалось. Обессилев, он сел на край кровати и спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

Тор смотрел на него с болью в сердце. Тело будто охватило оцепенение. Не хотелось ни двигаться, ничего не хотелось. Только стоять вот так и смотреть на то, что он сделал с любимым... братом.

Локи выпрямился и вздохнул всей грудью. Он огляделся кругом, будто мог видеть сквозь непрозрачные для него стены, и остановил взгляд примерно там, где стоял Тор.

— Ненавижу тебя, — послание Локи нельзя было прочитать как-то иначе. 

Повернувшись к начальнику стражи, Тор сказал:

— Если уж на этот раз вы позволите ему сбежать, то я убью вас сам. Потребуется — ещё утройте охрану, но Локи должен оставаться, во-первых, здесь, во-вторых, живым и, в-третьих, невредимым. Он не прав, но он всё ещё принц Асгарда и ас, который знает то, что может нам помочь в войне. Берегите его как зеницу ока и докладывайте о его состоянии, просьбах и поведении каждые четверть суток мне лично.

— Будет исполнено, великий Тор. — Замявшись, стражник сказал: — У вас кровь.

Только тогда Тор увидел, что с его пальцев на пол и правда капает — Локи прокусил его руку до крови, будто бешеный зверь.

Будто бешеный зверь, загнанный в угол. 

И это — Локи. 

Больше не оглядываясь на стеклянную камеру, Тор пошёл к выходу из темницы. Его решений ждало множество дел, но сначала... да, верно, сначала он сходит к родителям. 

*

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказала мать с мягкой улыбкой. — Ты выглядишь усталым. Да и освежиться не помешает.

Тор почесал подбородок и взлохматил волосы. 

— Разве до моей красоты сейчас кому-то есть дело? — проворчал он, садясь возле постели спящего отца. Тому, что очевидно, стало лучше: лицо больше не пугало мертвенной бледностью и даже губы порозовели.

— Решил записать себя в старики? — она негромко рассмеялась и продолжила уже серьёзнее: — Усталость — коварная вещь. Ты перестаёшь верно соизмерять угрозы и силы, упускаешь незначительные детали, всё это приводит к ошибкам... А тебе нельзя ошибаться, Тор.

— Я постараюсь найти время для отдыха. Но какой может быть сон, когда...

Она прервала его:

— Ты слишком похож на отца. Тот тоже взвалил на свои плечи непомерный груз и тянул его целую вечность. Но разве дело одному отвечать за всех? Ответственность надо делить. Пусть и другие принимают участие в решении судеб мира, не только ты. 

Тор покачал головой. 

— Нет никого, кому я бы мог передать часть этой ноши. Теперь нет... Отец готовил нас двоих, но я не могу доверять Локи, больше нет.

Он замолчал надолго, рассеянно поглаживая меховое одеяло на постели отца.

— Ты говорил с ним? Что он сказал? Он хоть как-то оправдался перед тобой? — в голосе матери не чувствовалось и тени неприязни, и Тор поднял голову. Странно, что она так переменилась в отношении Локи.

— Нет, он ничего не ответил. Только кусался словами, — боль в руке напомнила о себе, и Тор, криво ухмыльнувшись, дополнил: — и не только словами. Он обезумел. Хитёр, как и прежде, умён и при этом — невозможно зол, а его голова полна мыслей, чуждых всему, на чём уже вечность стоит Асгард и чему учил нас отец.

— Это неспроста. Локи — умный мальчик.

— Мальчик? Локи давно вырос. Вдали от Асгарда, как он сказал. Он давно не ребёнок, и я сомневаюсь, чтобы он был им когда-то. Вечный лжец.

— Ты слишком строго судишь его, — сказала мать. — Ты никогда не был к нему так суров. Что-то случилось между вами?

Тор нахмурился, вглядываясь в её лицо.

— А между вами? Ты как будто простила его... Ты что-то знаешь? — Он вскочил. — Ты видела, да? Он станет прежним?

— Остановись, Тор. И не кричи так.

— Я должен знать. Он — враг. — Тор поправился: — Сейчас он наш враг, опасный, жестокий, убивающий и смертных, и асов, и в нём не видно и капли раскаяния. А мне принимать решение. Если он откажется помогать, то я буду должен... не знаю... последовать решению отца? Придумать что-то другое, но такое же надежное, потому что цепи, которые я надел на него сегодня, не смогут его удержать. Кого-то другого — да, но не Локи, долго ли, коротко ли, но он придумает как сбежать. Разве я могу отпустить на свободу такого врага? Он же ненавидит здесь всё и больше всех ненавидит меня...

— Ты в этом так уверен?

— В чём?

— В его ненависти.

Тор покачал головой, глядя на мать.

— Это же Локи. Разве хоть в чём-то, имеющем отношение к нему, можно быть уверенным? Он сводит меня с ума.

— Ты всё ещё любишь его, — сказала она, и это не было вопросом.

— Как я могу? Он мой брат, он меня ненавидит, он враг Асгарда. Если бы я любил его, то был бы безумцем.

— Ты сам сказал, что он сводит тебя с ума.

Тор растерялся. Мать всегда пыталась вернуть ему разум, а не запутать ещё больше. Но не сегодня.

— Чего ты хочешь добиться такими вопросами?

Она встала и подошла ближе, взяла его за руку.

— Когда-то твой отец оставил Локи в Йотунхейме, потому что побоялся признать их с Лафеем связь.

— Между ними не было любви, — Тор не понимал, зачем мать поднимает такую болезненную, прежде всего для себя самой, тему. — То, что случилось тогда — итог войны.

— Верно. Твой отец поступил недостойно, когда посчитал, что безопасность девяти миров и спокойствие подданных выше его личных чувств и желаний. Я уверена, что не будь Один царём, он никогда бы не опустился до насилия, не бросил бы в таких обстоятельствах ребёнка, не лгал бы столько времени, скрывая существование Локи от всех нас. Но как царь, он оказался способен на то, на что никогда не пошёл бы, не дави на него ответственность за других.

Так она всё знала... Хотя стоило ли удивляться? И всё же Тора неприятно задело услышанное. Он не любил вспоминать об обстоятельствах рождения Локи. Та история бросала тень на отца, а его хотелось видеть безупречным.

— Его вынудили обстоятельства, — сказал Тор угрюмо.

— Об этом я и говорю. — Мать сжала его руку. — Посмотри на меня.

Её глаза блестели от волнения, на лице была написана решимость.

— Пообещай мне, что не переступишь через себя. Даже ради отца, нашего мира, ради всех девяти миров. Ничто не стоит отравляющего душу проступка.

— Почему ты это говоришь?

— Сегодня ты заковал Локи в цепи, будто бешеного пса. На что ты пойдёшь завтра? За мир можно жизнь отдать, но совесть — не нужно. Такая жертва не угодна судьбе.

— Я не понимаю...

— Посмотри, какой хаос творится вокруг. И Локи — в самом его центре. Если бы он рос в Асгарде, если бы был взлелеян, как ты, если бы верил в нашу любовь, то никогда бы не предал. Отец совершил страшную ошибку — и вот её результат. Он пожертвовал совестью — и пожинает бурю, а вместе с ним страшную бурю пожинаем и мы. Ты царь, Тор. От твоих поступков зависит и настоящее, и будущее, не дай тяжести власти извратить свою душу.

Тор закрыл глаза, обдумывая её слова. 

— Каждое решение приводит к своим последствиям, — наконец сказал он. — Я уверен, что отец, поступая так, считал, что поступает как лучше для всех. Нам не дано знать будущее... в отличие от тебя, мама. — Он коснулся её плеча. — Пожалуйста, сейчас не время молчать.

— Больше я не вижу будущего, Тор. — Она вздохнула. — Уже много дней передо мной только яркий свет вместо нитей, сплетённых норнами. Похоже, мы дошли до края времён, как и предсказывали вёльвы.

— Ты говоришь о Рагнареке?

— Я прожила вечность, как и все мы. Худшим выбором перед смертью стало бы изменить себе. Что бы ни ждало нас, мы должны остаться достойными асами.

— Ты говоришь так, будто всех нас и правда ждёт смерть. Это всего лишь видения, мама. При всём уважении, я не стану бояться твоих снов. Мы уже убедились, что не все они сбываются так, как ты их видишь.

Фригг встала и прошлась по комнате от стены до стены. Она верила в то, о чём говорила — это было очевидно.

— Когда я сказала отцу то, что говорю сейчас тебе, он принял угрозу всерьёз. Вёльва пророчествовала, что Локи поведёт на Асгард воинство мёртвых. Потому, когда речь зашла о наказании, он решил, что Локи не должен попасть в Хельхейм. Может, предсказание — безумная сказка, но кто даст слово, что ей так или иначе не сбыться?

Тор тоже встал.

— Почему же тогда ты изменила мнение о Локи?

— Я была несправедлива к нему. Меня не порадовало его появление, обстоятельства рождения, твоя страсть к нему, его попытки убить тебя, список его проступков слишком велик... Но, возможно, это и моё неумение понять и простить толкнуло его в бездну. Когда я думаю о Локи, то меня мучит совесть. Один просил стать Локи матерью — удалось ли мне это? Думаю, нет. Я и не пыталась.

— Я пытался стать ему братом, — Тор покачал головой. — Мне не удалось. Он никогда не доверял мне, никогда не говорил по душам. Может, конечно, я плохо старался... Но с другой стороны, тот, кто обращается к скале и не слышит ответа, не виноват в том, что скала молчит. Локи — причина многих своих бед.

— Но не нужно увеличивать их число. Если ты отнесёшься к нему с уважением, заботой и любовью, это может смягчить его сердце.

Тор не стал говорить, как обычно Локи отвечает на любую попытку проявить заботу и любовь по отношению к себе. Улыбнувшись, он сказал: 

— Ты слишком добра, мама. — Подумав, он добавил: — Если хочешь, ты можешь поговорить с Локи. Правда, я боюсь, что этот разговор только расстроит тебя. Но если ты захочешь — моё позволение у тебя есть, я предупрежу стражу.

— Хорошо, сын. Мне сказали о Сигюн...

О Сигюн Тор говорить отказался наотрез.

— Пусть побудет в одиночестве и обдумает всё. Меня же пока заботят другие дела. Я должен идти.

— Не забудь, о чём я тебе говорила.

На прощание Тор обнял мать.

*

Добрые и мудрые речи хорошо говорить, пока беда не подходит вплотную. 

Мятежники прислали в Асгард нового вестника. Он просил открыть врата — и Хеймдалль пошёл ему навстречу. Избитый и израненный, еле держащийся на ногах, он упал сразу же, как только оказался на радужном мосту. Во дворец его доставили, введя, точнее внеся на руках, сразу же в тронный зал, хотя Тор, по здравом размышлении, предпочёл бы узнать новости в более узком кругу. Не повезло. Тронный зал был полон докладывающих о состоянии дел военачальников, и даже мать покинула их с отцом покои, чтобы быть в курсе всех дел.

Когда вестника внесли в зал, воцарилась полная тишина. Тор спустился с возвышения у трона: не показалось, молодой ас и вправду оказался ему знаком по времени пребывания в Ванахейме. 

Тор не сразу его узнал — подсказала родинка над губой. Избитое лицо стягивала корка засохшей крови, правый глаз не открывался, левый был выжжен.

— Тайрин, рассказывай.

Услышав своё имя, вестник вздрогнул всем телом.

Он долго не мог начать говорить, так что тишина в зале стала абсолютной.

— Они требуют полной капитуляции, — наконец заговорил он хриплым сорванным голосом. — Царь Малекит милостиво даёт владыке Асгарда время подумать. После заката солнца либо защита с Асгарда будет снята, а оружие сложено, либо принц Бальдр будет жестоко убит, а вместе с ним все захваченные в битве асы и ваны, а войска Свартальфхейма пройдут в Асгард известным им путём, имея приказ уничтожить всех и разрушить всё.

Ропот поднялся над залом, будто каждый с возмущением выдохнул: «Что? Да как они смеют!».

— Тишина, — крикнул Тор. 

Он стоял возле изувеченного Тайрина, смотрел в его лицо и понимал, что асов, вздумай они высунуться из родных стен, ждёт ловушка. А ещё он знал, что не сможет отсидеться в безопасности и покое, когда погибают тысячи и среди них родной брат. Каким-то чудом он удержал рык, рвущийся из горла. 

Больным взглядом он обвёл сгрудившихся вокруг военачальников, ждущих его приказа, но сказать ничего не успел. Фригг бросилась к нему, умоляя спасти Бальдра и остальных. 

Когда Тор поднял голову — глаза стоящих кругом асов горели будто огнём.

— Общий сбор, — сказал он, зная, что следует чувствам, что и добивался от него царь Свартальфхейма, но иного решения принять не мог. — Выступаем через два...

— Нам потребуется больше времени на перегруппировку, — вмешался командующий силами, стоящими к северу от столицы.

— ...хорошо. Через три часа мы выступаем. За дело.

Ощущение, что он совершает ошибку, преследовало всё время, пока он отдавал приказы и выслушивал донесения. Только когда до выступления в Ванахейм осталось не больше часа, Тор смог вырвался из окружения рвущей его на части толпы.

*

— Ты не знаешь его. Но он — твой сводный брат, как и я. Он хороший человек, никому и никогда не причинивший зла. Отец и мать его очень любят, потерять его для них станет огромным ударом. Помоги мне спасти его, сделай это для нас — твоих по крови.

Тор испробовал уже всё своё красноречие, но Локи только молчал, ёжился и изредка вздрагивал всем телом. Мышцы на его лице дёргались. Он выглядел совершеннейшим безумцем.

— Ты же наверняка что-то знаешь, так почему же молчишь? Помоги мне хоть чем-то и тем самым помоги себе.

Локи вновь будто судорога скрутила. Когда он обнял себя за плечи, зазвенели цепи.

— Если Бальдр умрёт, это будет и твоя вина.

И снова молчание. 

Тор не выдержал — стремительно подошёл к Локи, вздёрнул его на ноги, затряс.

— Скажи хоть что-то!

Сухие потрескавшиеся губы разомкнулись.

— Удачи, — прошептал Локи и криво ухмыльнулся.

Тор молча швырнул его назад, на кровать, и, не оглядываясь, пошёл к выходу. Он уже колотил в дверь, требуя открыть её, когда услышал:

— Пойдёшь туда прямо сейчас?

Он резко оглянулся.

— Да.

— Подражай отцу во всём. Возглавь войска, сидя на Слейпнире, — посоветовал Локи с полубезумной улыбкой. Его глаза влажно заблестели, слеза покатилась по щеке. — Сдохните оба, будет мне праздник.

— Какая же ты мразь.

Локи вновь молчал. Осунувшийся, с нервно дёргающимся лицом и закушенными губами, он выглядел ужасно. А ещё, похоже, его бил озноб.

— Отправляйся туда на Слейпнире, — сказал он, стуча зубами.

Несколько мгновений Тор смотрел прямо в широко распахнутые безумные глаза, затем вышел за дверь.

— Пришлите к нему целителей, — бросил он страже и побежал наверх.

Как он и думал, разговор с Локи ничего не дал. Вот же проклятый йотунский ублюдок! Сердце сжималось от того, каким слабым и болезненным выглядел брат.


	12. Пройдя долиной смертной тени

На землю Ванахейма Тор ступил первым — вернее, ступил всё же Слейпнир. 

Совет взять с собой единственного способного ходить меж звёзд жеребца, несмотря на то с какой издёвкой Локи его произнёс, показался вполне здравым. Конечно, управлять войсками Тор мог и пешим, а подняться в воздух и быстро оказаться на другом фланге помог бы Мьёлльнир. Но сидящий на огромном жеребце командир, а значит и его приказы, будут издали видны каждому воину — это соображение и решило вопрос. Тор приказал Слейпнира оседлать, а затем заставил злобно ржущую, так и норовящую подняться на дыбы тварь покориться.

Кроме того, Тору страстно хотелось по возвращении из Ванахейма войти в камеру Локи победителем и сказать, что пожелание сдохнуть они со Слейпниром не выполнили. И внимательно приглядеться: вдруг в глазах брата удастся прочитать не только досаду и ненависть, но и радость. За безумием Локи могли таиться иные чувства. В их существование хотелось верить.

Лицо, залитое слезами и с кривой ухмылкой на дрожащих губах, Тор постарался забыть хотя бы на время. Воюешь — воюй, нельзя сейчас о другом думать. И всё-таки, стоило хоть на миг отвлечься от марширующих по радужному мосту войск, как нет-нет да и сбегала своевольная мысль к скованному цепями пленнику главной асгардской темницы.

Что с Локи не так? Почему он изменился? Сколько Тор ни задавал себе эти вопросы — и ничего. Наконец он сказал себе, что вернётся и тогда всё решит. Надо будет: притащит всех асгардских целителей в темницу и замкнёт там вместе с Локи — пусть ищут ответы, пока не найдут.

Слейпнир шёл под седлом степенно и важно, будто решил не позорить седока на глазах идущей позади армии. Видно, полученная на конюшнях взбучка пришлась ему не по вкусу. Он покорился, но не до конца: в каждом движении чувствовалось сдержанное нетерпение. Жеребец фыркал и сверкал алыми глазами, восемь копыт отбивали бодрый марш по мосту. 

Для переброски войск Тор решил выбрать место, которое хорошо знал. 

Неприятные случайности тоже нельзя было исключать, но, как и говорил Хеймдалль, у запруды с приметным дубом, склонившим ветви к воде, никого не оказалось.

Река неспешно несла воды к морю, небо было ясным и безоблачным, леса и поля радовали яркой зеленью. Ванахейм казался спящим и наполненным негой. На первый взгляд ничего здесь не изменилось. 

В центре большого поля, окружённого лесом, началось построение перебрасываемых из Асгарда небольшими группами войск. Тор дал команды разводящим и отправился разведывать местность. 

Первым делом он направил Слейпнира к ближайшей опушке и прислушался. Тихо; только деревья шумели на лёгком ветру, и веточки ломались под копытами жеребца. 

Хотелось скакать дальше — отсюда до гарнизона и дворца Ванадис лежал одинаковой длины путь, — но Тор сдержал порыв. Он не один пришёл в Ванахейм, не одному и идти дальше.

Ничего угрожающего вокруг он вроде бы не замечал, но волнение неуклонно росло. Он сделал ещё один большой круг по полю, несколько раз приостанавливался у опушки и наконец спустился к реке. Ничего. Даже рыба хвостом по воде не плеснула...

И птицы не пели.

Кругом стояла мёртвая тишина. Как тогда, в царском дворце, когда последний беженец ушёл в Асгард, и казалось, что Ванахейм полностью обезлюдел.

Волоски на теле Тора встали дыбом. Он закрутился на одном месте, пристально разглядывая окружающие красоты и убеждаясь: кроме цветущей зелени в Ванахейме не осталось ничего живого. Даже пчёлы не летали над травами и цветами. Всё словно вымерло. Нет, хуже — словно всё живое бесследно исчезло. Тор специально смотрел, но даже мёртвого муравья на земле не приметил.

Что-то громко хлюпнуло в воде — он оглянулся. 

Посреди реки, высунувшись в рост нескольких асов, виднелся змей. В Ванахейме прежде таких не водилось. 

Нигде таких не водилось. 

Порождение ночных кошмаров покрывала чёрная с синими отблесками чешуя, алые глаза сверкали. Жуткую картину довершали наросты на голове и хребте, закручивающиеся длинные усы и раздвоенный язык, показавшийся, когда треугольная пасть приоткрылась.

Тор крепче сжал молот.

Змей стремительным броском скользнул вперёд, и его огромная голова зависла над кроной дуба.

Ни единого мгновения Тор не сомневался, что чудовище перед ним — создание Локи. Тот самый сюрприз. Грандиозный, как безумный брат и обещал. 

Чешуя змея состояла из плотно подогнанных будто стальных пластин, вода по ним скатывалась, как по маслу. Тор начал сомневаться, что даже Мьёлльнир сможет пробить такую броню. Да и вообще — у кого хватит сил, чтобы одолеть противника, настолько мощного и быстрого? 

Слейпнир воинственно заржал и поднялся на дыбы, и Тор мигом забыл о проклятиях на голову Локи. Он усмирил жеребца, каждый миг ожидая начала страшного боя.

Но змей не нападал, только пробовал и пробовал на вкус воздух и смотрел не мигая. Тор тоже не двигался и пытался не отводить своих глаз от змеиных — огромных, с голову аса. Слейпнир изредка фыркал и вздрагивал, но стоял на месте. 

Тор слышал, как за его спиной продолжают открываться врата, команды разводящих, бряцание оружия и топот, и изо всех сил надеялся, что никому из асов не придёт в голову броситься ему на подмогу.

Прошло немало времени, когда змей, будто удовлетворив любопытство, бесшумно погрузился в воду и исчез.

Как Тор ни рассматривал переливающуюся на солнце поверхность реки, ни змея, ни следов его движения не заметил. Только тогда он смахнул пот со лба: битва взглядов вымотала не меньше, чем бой с сотней-другой ледяных великанов. Да и Слейпнир стоял будто в мыле, словно они проскакали во весь опор не меньше полмира.

Тор шумно выдохнул и подумал: хорошо, что отец спит. И хорошо, что Локи сейчас далеко и нельзя открутить ему голову.

*

Издали донёсся заунывный, до глубины души продирающий волчий вой, и Тор весь подобрался.

Началось. А он так надеялся, что перебросить войска в Ванахейм удастся до того, как враг их обнаружит.

Тор повернул к лесу, мельком отметив, что через врата пока прошло совсем немного воинов. Группы по десять асов исправно ступали на землю Ванахейма в каждое срабатывание врат, но процесс грозился затянуться надолго. А угроза уже приближалась.

К воющему волку присоединился другой. И третий — с той стороны реки. Вскоре жуткую песнь уже исполняло множество тварей. И их голоса приближались.

Тор ударил шпорами, направляя Слейпнира в центр поля, ближе к ощетинившимся пиками воинам. Те стояли дружно, готовились нападать и защищаться, но тень страха скользила по многим лицам. Понятное дело: дохлый зверь, которого показывали войскам, не мог так сильно впечатлить, как живые и полные злобы звериные голоса пока ещё невидимого противника.

«Сколько их, Хеймдалль?» — «Легион». — «Неважно, мы сильнее зверей, сколько б их ни было». — «Я тоже на это надеюсь». — «А я уверен». — «Меня радует твой настрой, Тор, но не жди лёгкой победы». 

Когда число и сила воющих волков растёт, как ни вспомнить разговор с хранителем врат и его сомнения в ждущей Асгард победе.

Но Тор знал, что победит. Гений Локи создал противнику армию, которой не было равных во всех девяти мирах. Но зверь при всей мощи тела неразумен, а значит слаб. Потому Тор не сомневался в победе. Его волновала лишь цена, которую придётся заплатить.

— Перегруппироваться, оружие наголо. Держать периметр! — он сделал круг по полю и с досадой признал, что в его распоряжении пока находится даже меньше десятой части войск. Хеймдалль наверняка видел, что тут происходит, но никто не мог заставить врата радужного моста открываться быстрее или отправлять в путь разом целую армию.

С трёх сторон огромное поле окружали леса, с четвёртой текла река. Легион гигантских волков на суше и ещё более чудовищный, чем все волки вместе взятые, змей в воде. Тор оглянулся на звук сработавших врат и впервые подумал о том, что выбранное им самим место боя могло стать для асов дополнительной ловушкой. С другой стороны, весь Ванахейм покрывали вперемешку поля и леса. Больших свободных от преград пространств здесь не существовало. Где бы асы ни вышли — а у столицы их наверняка поджидали, — поле боя походило бы на то, что всё большее число воинов попирало ногами.

Долго ждать неприятеля не пришлось. На опушке леса показался первый волк. Тор и забыл, какое сильное впечатление враг производит одним своим видом: громада серого меха, острых зубов и горящих алым глаз, стремительные движения, мощные мышцы — воплощённая в бешеном звере жажда убивать и калечить. 

Слейпнир забил копытами и яростно заржал-захрипел. Тело бросило в жар, и Тор поднял Мьёлльнир.

Гигантский волк вздыбил шерсть на загривке и будто стал в два раза крупней, а затем завыл ещё яростнее и громче. Из чащи ему вторили другие голоса — и они стремительно приближались.

Тор оглянулся на прибывающие — увы, слишком медленно, убийственно медленно — войска, заметил тень страха на лицах только-только вышедших их врат асов. К их чести от растерянности через миг-другой и следа не оставалось — воины занимали свои места под пение рожка и команды. 

— К воде не подходить! Группироваться! Угроза от леса! — крикнул Тор и вновь повернулся к ближайшей опушке. 

Он отвлёкся не больше чем на полминуты, а стан противника успел прирасти числом. На Тора неслось пятеро рычащих, клацающих зубами гигантов-волков.

Слейпнир злобно заржал, поднимаясь на дыбы и колотя четвёркой передних копыт воздух, и Тор, справившись с норовистым жеребцом, направил его вперёд. Любым путём надо было потянуть время, чтобы как можно большее число асов вышло из врат, и войска успели сгруппироваться перед нападением.

Брошенный Мьёлльнир сбил с ног одного из волков. Перекувырнувшись в воздухе, тот рухнул на траву и так и остался лежать, но для победы одного поверженного врага было слишком мало. Второго, приблизившегося на расстояние броска, поразил Гунгнир. Вернувшийся в руку Мьёлльнир помог раскроить голову ещё одному монстру — подкравшийся слишком близко, тот успел цапнуть Слейпнира за переднюю ногу.

Тор едва не вылетел из седла, когда дико заржавший Слейпнир ударил задними копытами подкравшегося к нему волка. Раздался жалобный визг.

Последний из нападавших поджал хвост сам. Поскуливая, он опустился грудью на траву, завилял хвостом, будто домашний пёс. Тор поднял молот — и волк, обиженно скуля, со всех ног рванул к опушке.

Когда Тор повернулся к войскам, там уже шло сражение, а из леса появлялись всё новые и новые серые твари. Они прорвали ощетинившийся оружием строй воинов и неистовствовали, разрывая жертвы на части. Даже лучшим асгардским мечам не удавалось сходу пробить толстые шкуры.

— Бейте в глаза! Бейте в пасти! — кричал Тор, направляя жеребца прямо в гущу сражения.

Каким-то чудом — и ценой множества жизней — им удалось справиться с прорывом. Последние из нападавших наконец пали.

Но сколько жизней они унесли? Тор видел кровь, разорванные тела, слышал крики боли и нечеловеческой муки тех, кому не повезло выжить после укусов дробящих кости зубов и раздирающих броню и плоть ударов когтистых лап.

— Смотрите! Смотрите!

Огромная стая волков растянулась вдоль опушки леса. Сколько их было? Тысячи, больше?

С яростным рыком Тор поднял Мьёлльнир. Слейпнир звонко заржал, роя копытами в землю. Воины в едином порыве подняли мечи, затрубил рог.

В ответ раздалось рычание — громкое и такое мощное, что стало ясно: звери стоят не в один ряд, их много больше. Куда больше, чем число уже поверженных и тех, кого смогут поразить асгардские клинки при всей воинской удаче и доблести асов.

Тор заставил Слейпнира выйти вперёд — пропустив их, строй воинов тотчас сомкнулся. 

Вновь протрубил рог, возвещая выход из врат следующей группы воинов Асгарда. Тор слышал команды разводящих, но даже не оглянулся. Необходимо было потянуть время, как-то отвлечь рычащую стаю волков, иначе асов не спасёт ни лучшая в девяти мирах военная выучка, ни совершенное оружие, ни разум, стоящий над инстинктами диких зверей.

Каждое мгновение Тор ждал, что ещё шаг вперёд — и Слейпнир взбунтуется, но тот бесстрашно шёл вперёд. Он охромел на одну из передних ног, но будто и не обращал внимания на рану. Когда до волков осталось расстояние в пять-шесть корпусов, Тор натянул удила, и Слейпнир остановился.

Алые глаза волков сверкали как тлеющие угли, серые, как пепел, шкуры закрывали каждый клочок земли, и конца и краю не было этому кострищу, готовому в любой миг превратиться в огонь войны.

За себя Тор не испытывал страха. Но за его спиной стояли тысячи, и холодный пот тёк у него по спине: не о такой смерти мечтают воины, не ударов звериных когтей и зубов они ждут перед встречей с Хель.

Слейпнир заскрёб землю копытами и злобно заржал. Вот он точно ничего и никого не боялся, конь-безумец, весь в своего проклятого отца.

От его ржания на загривках гигантских волков вставала шерсть, алым разгорались глаза. 

Жеребец не унимался, ржал всё громче, всё злее. Словно кричал: вон отсюда, мерзкие твари! Те же будто слушали его со всем вниманием, и — вот уж чудо! — ни один не сходил с места. 

Время шло — ничто не менялось, только пел и пел рожок, возвещая выход из врат очередной группы воинов Асгарда. Скоро, совсем скоро у асов появится преимущество в силе. 

В сердце Тора затеплилась надежда. Слейпнир будто почувствовал — его жуткое ржание стало ещё громче, он забил копытами в землю, потянул удила, требуя: ну же! вперёд! Дай ему волю — и ринулся бы на врага.

Из стаи волков отделился один. Коротко взвизгнув и прижав к голове уши, он, пригнувшись, пополз вперёд. 

Тор приготовился к бою. Мьёлльнир гудел в поднятой высоко вверх руке. Левая сжимала Гунгнир. Тор знал: против тысяч чудовищ даже великое оружие — безделушка. Но и не сомневался: с десяток противников наверняка удастся забрать с собой в Хельхейм. Отступать было поздно: они со Слейпниром даже не успеют развернуться — враг слишком близок.

Сзади раздался звук рога, возвещающий готовность к битве. Тор оскалился, словно один из с ненавистью глядящих на него волков: теперь у Асгарда появился шанс на победу.

Волк прополз половину расстояния и замер, прижавшись к земле. От вырвавшегося из его пасти тонкого скулежа заложило уши.

Армия за спиной Тора пришла в движение: земля дрогнула, когда каждый воин, подчиняясь приказам командиров, шагнул вперёд. 

Стая волков ответила тем, что рычание многих сменилось будто бы щенячьим повизгиванием.

Тор поднял вверх Гунгнир, приказывая: стой! 

В тишине повизгивание и скулёж стали оглушительными. Волки припадали грудью к земле, виляли хвостами — Слейпнир звонко ржал, кусая удила и требуя: в бой!

Тор чувствовал, как дрожит под ним жеребец, как сокращаются мощные мускулы, а высота режущего слух ржания, казалось, достигла предела.

Скулящий, виляющий хвостом волк сделал попытку ещё приблизиться — и Слейпнир поднялся на дыбы, а Тор замахнулся Гунгниром.

Когда все восемь копыт Слейпнира вновь коснулись земли, волчья стая, завывая и поджимая хвосты, ринулась в лес.

Тор смотрел, как среди деревьев исчезают последние из серых гигантов и не знал, что и думать. Да и время ли сейчас гадать, что испугало волков?

Он развернул жеребца к стоящим рядами тысячам и тысячам воинов и крикнул, рукой указывая направление:

— К дворцу.

Пустив Слейпнира галопом, Тор вышел вперёд армии, и только затем придержал удила: до дворца Ванадис пешим ходом им придётся добираться несколько часов.

Прежде он думал разделить войска на две группы, чтобы разом обследовать и дворец, и гарнизон, но после встречи с волками планы переменились. Непредсказуемость (и непостижимость действий) противника доказала, что разделять силы нельзя. 

Во дворце Ванадис не было никого, ни единой души не встретилось ни в коридорах, ни в личных комнатах, ни в залах. Воины ещё заканчивали осмотр, когда Тор приказал выступать. 

К гарнизону они подошли, когда солнце клонилось к закату, но было ещё светло. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять — и здесь пустота. Быстрый осмотр базы подтвердил первое впечатление.

Третьей целью стал дом Бальдра. 

*

К границам огромного даже по меркам Ванахейма поместья они добрались уже в сумерках. Тор остановил жеребца, да и Слейпнир не желал идти дальше: впереди, куда хватало взгляда, землю устилали мёртвые тела. Ваны из тех, кто отказался уходить в Асгард, лежали рядом с коровами, олени — с птицами и мелкими животными, великое множество дохлых насекомых, будто цветное покрывало, усеяло и землю, и трупы. Вот где нашло свою смерть всё живое — у дома того, кто говорил с бессловесными на их языке, кто был для них истинным богом.

Передав командование и отдав в надёжные руки поводья Слейпнира, Тор раскрутил молот, а через миг уже летел к виднеющемуся вдали дому.

Он опустился на плоскую крышу, огляделся кругом и увидел то же, что и прежде — смерть. Трупы, трупы и только трупы. Дом тоже был пуст — иначе бы Тор почувствовал. Но там могло находиться тело брата — и он пошёл вниз. 

Чутьё не подвело. Мёртвый Бальдр лежал на полу в главном зале. 

Бледное лицо, удивлённый взгляд навечно остановившихся глаз, соломинка, зажатая в уголке рта — дурная ещё с детства привычка. И никаких следов нападения, ни одной видимой раны.

Тор опустился на колени, положил Мьёлльнир рядом с собой. 

Сколько лет минуло с тех пор, как с братом они хотя бы говорили. Но боль, словно и не было той разлуки, сжала сердце.

Рука, которой Тор коснулся, оказалась совершенно холодной.

Малекит обманул: Бальдр умер давно. И за обман, и за смерть брата, и за смерть всего живого в Ванахейме мятежник ответит.

— Клянусь, — негромко отозвалось эхо. 

Тор встал. Тело брата нельзя было здесь оставлять.

Он уже обнял его за плечи, собираясь поднять и унести с собой, как в углу погружённого в полумрак зала что-то шевельнулось.

Мьёлльнир лёг в руку. Тор медленно выпрямился, изо всех сил пытаясь разглядеть то, что дрожало, будто тень горящей на ветру свечи. Чем бы оно ни было — но точно неживым. Никакое, даже самое тихое, дыхание не волновало воздух, никакое, даже самое слабое, сердце не билось здесь.

— Выходи! — приказал Тор пустоте. — Выходи на свет, кому говорю!

Он сам себе казался безумцем, испугавшимся тени. Если б не мёртвый Бальдр, если б не бессчетное число его бессловесных подданных, грудами лежащих вокруг дома, то Тор первым жестоко посмеялся бы над своим страхом.

Но в тёмном углу что-то стояло, что-то не мёртвое и не живое, что-то вне плоти, формы и представлений. Тени заклубились, сгущаясь и обретая лицо — нет, не одно, а множество лиц. Бесконечным изменчивым потоком они сменяли друг друга: Тор видел быков и оленей, бабочек и муравьёв, птиц и рыб... Бальдра.

То, что пряталось в углу, шагнуло вперёд, из теней и света рисуя призрачный образ брата.

Рот открылся, но ни одного звука не прозвучало. В полной тишине тени и свет сменяли друг друга, изображая движение губ.

— Кто ты, так похожий на моего отца и того, чей покой я охраняю? — прочитал Тор.

Он крепче сжал Мьёлльнир, как никогда остро понимая, что если «Бальдр» нападёт, то никакое оружие против него не поможет. И всё же одно гудение верного молота в руке успокаивало и придавало сил, пусть и против такого врага — иллюзорных.

— Я отвечу тебе, если ты назовёшь своё имя и имя своего отца, — медленно сказал Тор.

Губы призрачного «Бальдра» коротко двинулись. И ещё раз.

— Хель? Локи? — повторил Тор, всем сердцем желая убедиться, что неправильно понял. Локи не мог дать подобие жизни вот этому... Он не мог! 

— Хель, дочь Локи, — повторила тень и на миг изменилась, являя «отца». Никогда прежде Тор не видел Локи таким страшным, измученным — даже когда тот умирал на его руках в заснеженном Мидгарде.

Тень вновь изменилась, показав маленькую девочку — ничего ужасней этого призрачного ребёнка Тор не видел за всю свою больше чем тысячелетнюю жизнь.

Он шумно выдохнул, когда перед ним вновь предстал «Бальдр», и сказал:

— Локи — мой брат, Бальдр — тоже.

Тень взволнованно заклубилась.

— Я хочу к папе, — бесшумно произнесла она. — Отведи меня к папе. Я соскучилась по нему.

Что-то подсказывало, что Хель не понравится однозначное нет, и, помолчав, Тор ответил:

— Прости, я не понимаю тебя.

Лучше б он придумал что-то другое. Тень скользнула к Бальдру и словно втянулась под его бледную кожу. Серые губы разомкнули и раздалось хриплое:

— Отведи меня к отцу!

Тор отступил, тяжело дыша, когда мёртвый Бальдр поднялся на ноги. Он едва мог смотреть в остекленевшие глаза брата, вдруг ставшего марионеткой. И он не знал, что говорить чудовищу, которое управляло телом Бальдра.

На миг Тор закрыл глаза, а когда вновь посмотрел на приближающегося к нему мёртвого брата, то постарался в чертах его лица увидеть ту маленькую девочку, которую Хель показала ему раньше.

— Я хочу к папе!

— А ты хорошо себя вела? — спросил Тор без всякого умысла, только по наитию.

Лицо Бальдра исказилось, словно от ужаса и стыда.

— Папа давно меня не кормил, я проголодалась. Так что я съела всех, кто пришёл на мой зов... и я всё ещё хочу есть. 

Сердце Тора бешено застучало. Создание Локи лишило жизни всех, до кого дотянулось — от сотен ванов и тысяч быков и оленей до бесчисленных муравьёв. Одна тень стоила легиона гигантских волков. Кстати, о них...

— А волки, почему ты не съела волков? Их в лесах много.

Она отпрянула, будто вопрос её напугал. Губы Бальдра зашевелились живей:

— Я не ем своих братьев. Никто из нас не ест братьев по крови. Фенриры глупые, но не настолько, чтобы забыть приказ отца. Ёрмунгард мудр, он папу никогда не ослушается. 

— Водяной змей? — переспросил Тор, уже зная, какой ответ прочитает по бесшумно шевелящимся губам.

Только Локи, с его извращённым чувством юмора, мог назвать свои порождения именами детей, напророченных ему вёльвой. Никому другому такое бы и в голову не пришло.

Слейпнир — кровь от крови Локи, первенец. Если Локи учил свои создания не нападать друг на друга, то как-то они должны были своих узнавать. И его самого, разумеется, тоже. Как он это сделал, по запаху, что ли?

Похоже, что да.

Волки отступили, признав в Слейпнире брата, сильнейшего их всех — вожака. Он бесился и ржал, и они подчинились: бросились от него врассыпную, поджав хвосты.

Змей не напал, потому что почуял от жеребца тот же запах, что и волки. 

Но рядом с тенью не было Слейпнира, чтобы посчитать его братом. Зато стоял Тор — и она назвала его похожим на Локи, хотя никто и никогда не видел и не мог увидеть в них внешнего сходства. И Бальдра... она назвала всех их похожими.

Кровь Одина! Вот ответ.

— Так ты отведёшь меня к папе? — Бальдр протянул к Тору руки, будто в мольбе.

Если б мог — да, Тор отвёл бы. Нельзя было придумать той муки, которой он бы подверг Локи за то, что тот натворил. Но сказал он другое:

— Ты не заслужила. Ты убила своего.

— Я не хотела! Хозяин мне приказал. 

— Кто приказал?

— Хозяин. Он велел мне быть такой же послушной, как папа. Пока рядом с хозяином папы нет — мы должны служить за него. Это он приказал мне съесть здесь всех, и первого — его! — Бальдр ткнул себя в грудь, и его лицо скривилось, будто готовясь заплакать. Но в мёртвых глазах не было слёз.

— Отец не позволял тебе есть братьев по крови. А ты убила своего! Что сказал бы твой папа? Как бы он тебя наказал?

Бальдр рухнул на пол. Тень метнулась в тёмный угол и там затаилась. Она всё ещё выглядела, как Бальдр, и её плечи тряслись, будто она рыдала навзрыд.

Тор посмотрел на мёртвого брата, из-под головы которого теперь текла чёрная кровь. Как ни жаль, сейчас было не время заботиться о мертвецах. 

Тщательно подбирая слова, Тор сказал:

— Твой папа вернулся домой, к семье. Больше хозяину он не служит. У хозяина твоему папе было очень нехорошо.

— Я знаю. Ему было больно. Когда хозяин наказывал его, он плакал. — Тень заклубилась, меняя форму на нечто, похожее на простыню или светящийся белым плащ. Теперь лишь головой она напоминала Бальдра.

Локи испытывал такую боль, что плакал и позволял видеть свои слёзы, — новость из тех, что способны выжечь новую рану на сердце. Тор принял её с видимым спокойствием и твёрдо сказал:

— Потому Малекит — наш общий враг. Мой и твоего отца. И твой. И твоих братьев.

Затаив дыхание, он ждал ответ, но звук рожка снаружи оборвал разговор. Тень пролетела сквозь стену, Тор бросился за ней. И вовремя: как раз успел прочитать по полупрозрачным губам короткое, но такое важное слово «еда». Тень смотрела на стоящую вдалеке армию асов и клубилась от предвкушения.

— Стой!

Она повернулась к нему, а Тор никак не мог придумать, что ей сказать, как остановить, помоги ему Один... Всеотец!

— Это братья — не пища и не враги. — Ветер, как по заказу, донёс заливистое ржание, и Тор уверенней продолжил: — Слышишь? Это Слейпнир, первенец Локи, приветствует тебя. Все те, кто стоят с ним, тоже наши братья по крови.

Тень замерцала, истончаясь в воздухе — будто впитывая в себя доносящиеся издали звуки и запахи, затем стала плотнее. Губы зашевелились, рождая неслышные слова:

— Он — да, а остальные? Они пахнут как чужие. Отведи меня к папе. Пусть он решит, кого нам считать за брата, а кого нет. 

Тор медлил с ответом, и лицо мёртвого Бальдра, так полюбившееся тени, исказил гнев.

— Отведи! Или я решу, что ты лжец! 

— Я не лгу. — А ведь победа была так близка. Сейчас же Тор не знал, что говорить чудовищному созданию Локи. Несущую смерть Хель нельзя пускать в Асгард. Даже ценой жизни всей его армии — нельзя.

Тень приблизилась, Тор во всех подробностях разглядел призрачное лицо и хаос света и теней, из которых оно состояло. От её близости помутилось в голове, в ушах зашумело. Тор пошатнулся — и тень отступила, став как будто плотней. А может, врали глаза: вокруг всё расплывалось, то приближаясь, то отдаляясь, как после недельного пира. Тор упал на одно колено, провёл рукой по лицу — вся ладонь оказалась в крови.

— Ты снова напала на своего. Что бы сказал твой отец? — пробормотал он, пытаясь подняться на ноги и терпя неудачу.

Что тень ответила, он не смог прочитать — перед глазами двоилось и троилось. Он ещё раз попробовал встать и упал на бок. Голова с треском приложилась об пол, глаза закатились.

*

Сложно сказать, сколько Тор пролежал без сознания, но когда тело восстановилось, то тени рядом не оказалось, а в небе стояла луна. 

Тор позвал Хель, потом громче — безответно. Пошатываясь, он вернулся в дом Бальдра — рядом с мертвецом её не оказалось; осмотрелся кругом — тоже нет.

Он уже раскручивал молот, когда перед ним из воздуха соткалась тень.

— Ты солгал, — прочитал Тор по губам тени. — С тобой только один брат настоящий — жеребец. В остальных, — она скривилась, — нашей крови, может, капля. Они чужие. Чужих я могу есть.

— И ты кого-то из них уже съела? — Тор сжал рукоять молота.

— Пока нет. — Она скрестила руки на груди. — Отведи меня к папе, пусть он скажет, братья нам эти здоровяки или нет.

— Нет.

— Ты отведёшь! Я позвала всех-всех Фенриров. Они уже здесь и нападут, стоит мне захотеть, — прочитал по губам Тор и окончательно поверил, что видит перед собой дочь Локи, каким бы изощрённым способом тот её ни породил. 

— Мы их сильней, — угрюмо ответил Тор.

А она засмеялась. Ни единого звука не исходило от запрокинутого, искажённого судорожным хохотом лица. Безрадостное, оно дышало безумием и уже нисколько не напоминало собой Бальдра. Локи мог бы так хохотать, издеваясь и торжествуя оттого, что ему удалось загнать противника в безвыходное положение.

Тор сдался.

— Хорошо, ты увидишь отца. Я приведу Локи сюда, к тебе. Ты же дашь мне слово, что ни один асгардский воин не пострадает.

— А ты мне поверишь? — она склонила голову набок и, хотя носила образ Бальдра, стала едва ли не копией Локи. 

Тор смотрел на неё и буквально слышал: «И ты поверишь слову лжеца?» Ехидная интонация, блеск глаз, дёрнувшийся уголок рта — в тени перед глазами и в собственном воображении Тор сейчас видел и слышал только Локи. Он помнил, как ответил да, как целовал Локи, не в силах насытиться, как верил — потому что хотел верить. И страшно ошибся. 

— Если ты обманешь меня, то я убью твоего отца у тебя на глазах. — Тор оскалил зубы в широкой улыбке. — Ты мне веришь?

Образ Бальдра на миг сменила испуганная девочка, затем всё стало, как прежде.

— Охраняй их, — сказал Тор, указывая на стоящую в отдалении армию. — Если, пока меня нет, хотя бы волос упадёт с головы кого-то из асов, то ты обязательно увидишь своего мёртвого отца. Слово Тора.

Он раскрутил Мьёлльнир и поднялся в воздух. Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы объяснить собравшимся офицерам, что происходит. Затем Тор потребовал открыть мост.

*

— Что тёмные эльфы? — первым делом спросил у Хеймдалля Тор. 

— Всё неизменно: собрали войска у порталов, куда пойдут — неизвестно. — Хеймдалль помолчал. — Если ты заберёшь Локи в Ванахейм, то с его властью над созданиями он станет сильней Малекита. Ты можешь потерять армию, Тор.

— Если я не приведу Локи в Ванахейм, то точно потеряю армию, Хеймдалль. Ты же слышал.

— Не всё. Только твой разговор с пустотой и мёртвым братом. Волки сильны, но мы сильнее, змей угрожает только в воде, может, мы ещё победим в этой битве.

— Мы можем уничтожить волков, избежать встречи со змеем, но никому не уйти от жаждущей напитаться чужими жизнями смерти. Локи победил, даже не начав бой. Мы в его власти, признай, Хеймдалль, и смирись, — махнув рукой, Тор пошёл дальше по радужному мосту.

— А ты смирился? — донеслось из-за спины, и он выбрал притвориться, что не услышал. Что он мог сказать? Даже когда Локи упал с радужного моста, Тор не испытывал такого отчаяния и страха.

Локи безумен. Если он выберет уничтожить армию асов — лучших из лучших, стоящих сейчас в Ванахейме, — то как его остановить? Тор не знал и даже не пытался предполагать. Пока он летел к дворцу, мысли всё время возвращались к тому, что придётся сделать. До чего ж он не хотел так поступать — но сейчас, когда угроза нависла над множеством невинных жизней, иного выбора у него не осталось.

*

Тор недолго поговорил с советниками и пошёл к матери. Она удивилась, конечно, но приняла его просьбу не спешить с расспросами.

Отец мирно спал, и Тор, посидев в безмолвии у его кровати недолгое время, попросил позволения умыться и принести что-то поесть. Перед тем, что ему предстояло, он не хотел быть один. Он беседовал с матерью, больше слушая её, чем говоря, ел без тени аппетита вкусную, а она не могла быть другой, еду, даже посмеялся какой-то шутке. Он не запомнил какой, как и не ответил бы, что только что ел и какие слова слышал от матери. 

Когда дверь отворилась и вошёл Хеймдалль, за которым следовал пухлый и розовощёкий хранитель регалий, Тор отставил тарелку в сторону и встал.

— Мама, — сказал он, — я прошу тебя пойти с нами.

— Я не хочу оставлять отца одного, — сразу же разволновалась она. — Моё присутствие обязательно?

— Да, как царицы. Это ненадолго.

Хеймдалль выразился резче:

— Какое бы дело ни было у тебя, Тор, не время отрывать меня от обязанностей хранителя моста. Если кто-то позовёт, я не смогу сразу ответить. Что если этот кто-то погибнет?

Тор шумно выдохнул.

— Если так случится, на то воля норн. Я не могу тебя отпустить. Твоё присутствие необходимо. Я надеюсь, мы всё сделаем быстро.

На самом деле Тор не знал, сколько времени займёт то, от неумолимого приближения чего сейчас так стыдно и по-детски холодели руки.

Для начала он коротко рассказал всё, что произошло в Ванахейме. Кроме одного — о смерти Бальдра он не произнёс и слова. Хеймдалль тоже промолчал.

— Значит, Локи создал не только целую армию гигантских волков, но и чудовищного змея, истинных размеров и мощи которого вы даже не представляете, и подобие истинной Хель, — обвиняющим тоном закончила мать. — Его поступки ещё ужаснее, чем мы считали! Он безумец!

С последним Тор не мог спорить, но о творениях Локи ему было что сказать:

— Его создания обучены так, что могут перейти на нашу сторону, мама. Тогда мы несомненно победим Малекита и наши потери будут малы. Волки управляемы и мощь их тел... их кровь наверняка позволит им путешествовать по радужному мосту. Мы сможем провести их в любой мир, на какой бы эльфы ни напали, и бросить в бой вместо асов. 

— Тор, ты не должен считать, что Локи создал их такими специально. Это наверняка случайность. Он давно наш враг, — заявил Хеймдалль.

— Несомненно, случайность, — кивнул хранитель регалий.

Тор смотрел на мать прямым взглядом, и, смутившись, она негромко возразила:

— Не бывает случайностей, решающих судьбы армий. Но это промысел норн, предопределение, судьба. Даже не мечтай, сын, что Локи всё так нарочно задумал. Наверное, он так старался для врага.

— Я говорил с ним перед самым выступлением. Он посоветовал мне взять с собой Слейпнира и повторил это дважды. 

— А его просьба имела какое-то значение? — поинтересовался хранитель регалий.

Ни мать, ни Хеймдалль подобного не спросили. Тор задумался, а сколько ещё асов знают о происхождении Слейпнира.

— Нет, — наконец ответил он. — Но мне показалось, что так он хотел меня о чём-то предупредить. 

— Тебе показалось, — твёрдо сказал Хеймдалль. — Если б он правда хотел предупредить, то сделал бы это прямо. 

— Пора уже признать, что поступки Локи не заслуживают оправдания, — мягко заметила мать. — Мы можем пытаться его простить — но искать способ оправдать то, что он творил, нельзя. 

Тор глубоко вдохнул, вспоминая, каким показывала своего отца Хель, и сказал: 

— Я уверен, что его служение Малекиту не было добровольным.

В ответ он получил три недоверчивых взгляда.

Мать покачала головой.

— Тор, сейчас ли время для этого разговора?

— Да, самое время. Но продолжим мы его не здесь. Как регент я требую вашего присутствия при моём разговоре с Локи прямо сейчас. 

Мать гордо выпрямилась, её взгляд посуровел, лицо Хеймдалля, как всегда, казалось каменной маской, хранитель регалий побледнел — видно, вспомнил о недавнем шестикратном убийстве.

— Зачем? — спросила мать с выражением обречённой усталости и разочарования на лице.

— Если всё пройдёт так, как я надеюсь, то мне будут нужны свидетели, к которым асы и отец испытывают безграничное доверие. Мне нужны те, кто подтвердит всем невиновность Локи...

— Тор!

— ...либо его вину.

— Последнее доказывать нет нужды, — равнодушно пробасил Хеймдалль.

Тора бросило в жар.

— Хватит разговоров. — Он резко махнул рукой. — Прошу вас спуститься в подземелье и подождать меня у камеры Локи. Внутрь без меня не входить.

— А ты? — спросила мать. 

— Я должен с собой кое-что взять.

На пути в хранилище Тор думал не о том, что ему сейчас предстоит. Он вспоминал заснеженный Мидгард и тессеракт, отогнавший от Локи настоящую Хель. И всем сердцем надеялся, что объединённой силы тессерактов хватит, чтобы исцелить разум Локи, и их вмешательство не повредит ему. 

В случайности, о которых говорили мать и Хеймдалль, Тор не верил. Поступки Локи всегда были многократно продуманы. Если он хотел, чтобы асы проиграли бой, ему следовало всего лишь промолчать. Но он сидел у стены — видно, ноги не держали от боли, — и требовал, чтобы Тор взял Слейпнира с собой. И тем самым спас целую армию.

* 

Спустившись в подземелья, прежде всего Тор взглянул на клетку. 

Локи сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати, и неутомимо крутил в руках золотую цепь. Звенья, будто чётки, двигались в его тонких пальцах то в одну, то в другую сторону. Его глаза были закрыты, губы закушены, излом бровей выдавал отчаяние и гнев. Заострившиеся черты лица, дёргающаяся правая щека и растрёпанные волосы довершали картину.

Чувствуя глубокую боль, Тор перевёл взгляд на троих избранных им свидетелей, сгрудившихся у подножия ведущей к входу в камеру небольшой лестницы.

Мать в ужасе смотрела на Локи, Хеймдалль выглядел невозмутимым, а хранитель регалий — позеленевшим. 

— Приготовьтесь открыть камеру, — приказал Тор, подойдя к старшему из дюжины стражников. — Но прежде позовите целителя. Пусть ждёт здесь наготове.

— Будет сделано, мой господин.

Мать шагнула навстречу.

— Я не знала, что с ним настолько... что с ним такое... — она не смогла договорить: зажала рот ладонью, давя всхлип. — А я так и не нашла времени сходить к нему, я так виновата...

— Ты всё равно ничего бы не смогла изменить, мама, — сказал он и осторожно обнял мать за плечи. — Он не стал бы слушать тебя. 

— Но раньше он выглядел совсем не так, как сейчас! Даже стоя на коленях перед отцом, он казался гордым, несломленным, — она подняла голову, глядя на Тора с недоумением и болью. 

Произошедшие с братом перемены и правда ужасали: прежде он ни за что не позволил бы никому видеть себя таким растрёпанным и неухоженным, не забыл бы скрыть то отчаяние, боль и слабость, которые сейчас буквально кричали о себе в чертах его нервно подёргивающегося лица и суетливых жестах. 

Тому, кто не видел Локи последний месяц, он показался бы изменившимся до неузнаваемости.

— Целитель прибыл, — доложил глава стражников, и Тор сказал:

— Пора.

Хранителю регалий он приказал оставаться в компании главы стражников, остальным охранникам — уйти с постов вокруг камеры и отправиться наверх, в основное помещение темницы, ждать там наготове вместе с вызванным для подстраховки целителем. Предупреждение о недопустимом ослаблении охраны опасного преступника он оборвал на полуслове: лишние свидетели, пусть им и не услышать разговора внутри камеры Локи, были много опасней. Тор и так рисковал, собираясь открыто воспользоваться тессерактами. Мать, как ему казалось, знала их тайну, а если и нет, то кому как не ей доверять? Хеймдалль знал точно, остальные... могли догадаться, и чем меньшее число асов увидит тессеракты в действии, тем для безопасности Асгарда будет лучше.

— Внимательно смотрите за тем, что происходит, — напомнил Тор двоим остающимся снаружи камеры, а матери и Хеймдаллю сказал: — Пойдёмте. 

Когда дверь отворилась, Локи и не подумал как-то изменить положение тела. Его руки продолжили перебирать чётки из звеньев цепи, глаза остались зажмурены.

Тор переступил порог первым, второй прошла мать, третьим — Хеймдалль. Затем дверь закрылась.

— Не отходите пока от стены, — сказал Тор, ловя шагнувшую вперёд мать за руку. Затем он поставил на пол вне досягаемости Локи ларец, где лежали все пять тессерактов. Убедившись, что Хеймдалль встал с другой стороны от двери, Тор перевёл взгляд в центр камеры.

Больше Локи не притворялся отстранённым и равнодушным. Наоборот, его лицо искажалось от множества разнообразных и крайне ярких эмоций, главной из которых была ярость.

Когда он вскочил на ноги, то цепь зазвенела. Он поднял руки — пальцы скрючились, словно птичьи лапы — и зашипел сквозь зубы:

— Я так надеялся больше никогда не увидеть тебя! — А затем раздался крик: — Почему же ты не сдох, Тор?!

— Благодаря тебе, — ответил Тор, испытывая такую сильную сердечную боль, что голос едва повиновался ему. — Ты подсказал мне путь, как остаться живым, встретив в бою твои жуткие создания.

Локи расхохотался.

— Да я всего лишь понадеялся, что ты сдохнешь, как и эта восьминогая тварь! Ты же не думал, что это о тебе я заботился?

— Именно это ты и сделал. Ты помог нам. Спас жизни множества асов. И, надеюсь, ещё спасёшь. Весь Асгард будет славить тебя, верного сына.

Голова Локи дёрнулась, как от удара, глаза будто подёрнулись дымкой. Из уголка рта потекла кровь, и он медленно слизал её языком. 

— Заткнись, — прошипел Локи. — Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!

— Где твой ошейник, ты можешь мне его показать? — Тор шагнул вперёд. — Покажи мне, я сниму его с тебя.

Локи, страшно захохотав, дёрнул обеими ладонями за застёгнутую на шее цепь.

— Что, ослеп? Ты сам на меня его нацепил!

— Не этот, Локи. Малекита. Скажи мне, где он, и я сниму его с тебя.

Глаза Локи широко распахнулись и в один миг почернели. Носом хлынула кровь. Он рухнул на колени и захрипел. Его руки сдавили голову, будто та разрывалась на части, а он пытался её удержать. 

И Тор вдруг понял, что оказался прав. Что вот так, по чистому наитию заговорив об ошейнике, попал точно в цель.

Он бросился вперёд. Упав на колени и сумев каким-то чудом справиться с сопротивлением Локи, он погрузил пальцы в волосы за правым ухом. Под грубым шрамом прощупывалось что-то — что-то очень горячее, что, видно, жгло сейчас Локи как настоящий огонь.

— Как его вытащить, Локи?

Но тот не мог говорить. Ему становилось всё хуже, он задыхался, содрогаясь в жутких спазмах.

— Мама! — крикнул Тор, протягивая назад руку, а другой прижимая Локи к полу и не давая навредить себе. — Ларец!

Он коснулся крышки, мгновенно чувствуя отклик соединённой мощи тессерактов, и сосредоточился на одном, самом сильном желании: «Я хочу исцелить Локи, избавить его от ошейника Малекита прямо сейчас».

Ничего не произошло. И даже когда Тор открыл ларец и прижал первый попавшийся под руку сверкающий куб к голове Локи — ничего! Только рвущиеся из горла брата дикие крики превратились в жалобный, на одной ноте скулёж.

Никогда в жизни Тор так не пугался. «Исполнитель желаний» не должен был подвести!

— Хеймдалль, помоги, держи его за ноги! — заорал он, продолжая сражаться с буйствующим Локи. 

Тор выхватил нож и, приставив его к голове Локи одним движением, даже не примеряясь, надрезал кожу по старому шраму. Тотчас нашёлся ответ, почему тессеракты не помогли: льющая кровь не смогла скрыть ярко-синее сияние предмета, вплавленного в голову Локи. 

Как выдирал Малекитов ошейник, Тор не запомнил. Очнулся он, уже швыряя миниатюрное подобие тессеракта на пол, с руками залитыми кровью и обожжёнными пальцами.

Локи едва слышно хрипел. Только что выгибающийся всем телом, он обмяк и выглядел так, будто собирался умереть вот прямо сейчас. Но с этим Тор знал, что делать. Он схватил с пола тессеракт и прижал его к голове Локи, крича про себя: «Лечи!»

Он ещё отдёргивал руку, когда вспыхнул свет такой силы, что не только Тора, но и всех вокруг наверняка ослепило.

Обожжённые глаза заволокло слезами, и Тор, не в силах ждать, принялся ощупывать Локи. Добрался до шеи и, отодвинув цепь, прижал пальцы, слушая, как бешеное биение сердца возвращает себе ровный и сильный ритм. Затем он скользнул ладонью выше, коснулся того места, где была рана — но ощутил только слипшиеся от засохшей крови пряди волос и ни следа какого-то повреждения или шрама.

«Жив, снова жив», — повторял про себя Тор, от облегчения не в силах произнести ни единого слова. Он зажмурился, заново переживая только что произошедшее и укоряя себя за допущенные ошибки: в Мидгарде у Локи был тессеракт, но освободиться ему не удалось.

Кроме взволнованного дыхания, в комнате не слышалось ни звука.

Локи пошевелился, и Тор, который наконец вернул себе способность чётко видеть, протянул руку помощи, которая не потребовалась — брат сел самостоятельно. От попытки обнять его Локи тоже увернулся.

— Как ты? — спросил Тор, теряясь под непонятным взглядом.

Вместо ответа Локи дёрнул себя за цепь.

Тор уже потянулся расстегнуть её, когда раздался голос Хеймдалля:

— Думаю, мы пришли сюда, чтобы получить объяснения. И пока их нет, принц Локи остаётся преступником.

— Ты же видел... — возразил Тор и кивнул на сияющий синим кубик на залитом кровью полу: — И видишь.

— Этого мало.

Локи поднял голову, глядя куда-то наверх, и Тор тоже оглянулся. 

Мать подошла и села сначала на край кровати, а затем к Локи поближе. Её ладонь робко опустилась на его волосы, погладила их заботливо и мягко.

Ресницы Локи опустились. Он едва дышал, принимая её прикосновения. Его рот открывался и закрывался, будто ему не хватало сил что-то сказать.

— Как он? — прозвучало наконец хрипло.

— Спит. С ним всё хорошо, — тихо ответила мать, продолжая гладить Локи по волосам, а затем наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб. — Теперь всё будет хорошо.

Локи закрыл глаза и прижался плечом к её колену. 

Тор растерянно оглянулся вокруг. Затем, не глядя на Локи, собрал с пола раскатившиеся тессеракты, взял и маленький куб, а через миг уже стоял в хранилище. В этот раз его мысль даже не успела оформиться, как оказалась выполнена.

Он расставил тессеракты в ряд, маленький кубик тоже положил на постамент. 

— Уничтожить его! — приказал Тор, указывая на ошейник Локи, но ничего не произошло. Несколько мгновений Тор смотрел на сияющие ярко-синим светом кубы, затем сказал: — Ладно, с этим мы разберёмся позже. А пока...

Мгновением спустя Тор оказался в темнице. Там ничего не изменилось: Локи сидел рядом с матерью, Хеймдалль стоял неподалёку. Тор прошёлся взад-вперёд, затем позвал хранителя и стражу, приказал принести ещё стулья и воду.

Намочив полотенце, Тор передал его матери. 

— Ты позволишь? — спросила она и принялась вытирать лицо согласившегося принять её заботу Локи.

Тор смотрел, как она бережно касается Локи, и изнывал от чувства, которому не мог подобрать названия. Ему хотелось и смотреть на них, и подойти ближе, обнять Локи, позаботиться о нём — и знать, что тот не оттолкнул, что принял помощь.

Вот только Локи не желал его помощи. И это било под дых, так глубоко и точно, куда никто не мог достать, только он. Хотелось сбежать, только б этого не чувствовать.

Между ними будто пролегла пропасть, и с каждым мигом она становилась всё глубже и шире, наполняясь воспоминаниями, приобретающими иной смысл. Тор помнил, как сражался с Локи в Мидгарде, как тащил его в Асгард, как говорил с ним в темнице и что именно говорил, и как ударил — о, это Тор помнил превосходно. Как и сегодняшние подвиги: как дрался, как бил словами, как заковывал в цепи, как... 

Думать об этом было невыносимо, и Тор заговорил, шагая от стены до стены:

— Тень сказала, что Локи плакал и кричал от боли. Она ясно дала понять, что служба Локи Малекиту не была добровольной. — Он прервался на миг. — Локи спас нас, когда посоветовал мне взять с собой Слейпнира. Он спас нас, когда научил свои творения не нападать на братьев. Ну и последнее. Я знаю Локи. Он никогда бы так не поступил по своей воле, никогда. И теперь у нас есть доказательства.

Он остановился напротив Локи и, раз брат отказывался поднимать голову, присел на корточки перед ним.

— Всё, что мне нужно — твоё слово, что ты действовал не по своей воле, что не знал, что творишь.

Локи, всё так же не поднимая глаз, негромко сказал:

— А если я сознавал, что делаю? 

— Тогда я спрошу, мог ли ты сопротивляться. И отвечу за тебя: нет, ты не мог. Как не мог стрелок, как не мог Эрик Сэлвиг. Твой ошейник разве не то же самое, что и скипетр, которым ты подмял под себя волю стольких людей?

— Я тебе не какой-то смертный. — Губы Локи искривились, но то, что у него получилось, улыбкой называться никак не могло. — Я должен был взять верх над чужой волей в своей голове. 

— Тебе и так удалось сделать достаточно для того, чтобы я сейчас говорил с тобой, а не гнил в Ванахейме, как... — Тор прикусил язык. Про смерть брата он объявит позже. Тем более что убила Бальдра Хель — творение Локи. Нет, не надо сейчас затевать этот разговор. Не надо, и всё.

Он похлопал Локи по колену.

— Просто дай мне знать, что я вновь вижу перед собой брата, которого люблю.

— Ты безнадёжен, Тор. Забыл, что ли? Я завидовал тебе, я привёл ледяных великанов в Асгард, я ненави...

— Хватит, Локи. Я давно простил тебя!

Локи наконец поднял голову. Его глаза сверкали. 

— Но я не простил себя, я!

Тор шумно выдохнул и принялся расстёгивать на брате цепи. Его сердце пело от радости: наконец-то Локи вернулся домой!


	13. Пепел к пеплу, прах к праху

Мать и Хеймдалль, а также хранитель регалий ушли возвестить Асгарду весть о невиновности Локи. Тор проводил их напутствиями, а когда стража, повинуясь приказу, покинула посты, вернулся в клетку, к сидящему на кровати брату. Их ждал разговор, не предназначавшийся для посторонних ушей. 

Тор попросил задержаться, и Локи подчинился без возражений. А ведь наверняка даже воздух здесь казался ему душащим, ненавистным. 

Он выглядел не так и плохо для того, кто совсем недавно едва не лишился рассудка и жизни. Пятна крови покрывали его домашнюю одежду, волосы, расчёсанные руками матери, оставались грязными и висели сосульками, лицо хранило следы перенесённых страданий. Локи заслуживал длительного отдыха после такого страшного испытания, но Тор не мог ждать. Не когда в Ванахейме в ловушку попала целая армия.

— Прости, ты наверняка возненавидел здесь всё, но нам надо поговорить там, где нас никто не услышит, и...

Локи, сидящий с низко опущенной головой, махнул рукой, и Тор на полуслове оборвал неловкие оправдания. 

Взгляд прикипел к ладони, вернувшейся обратно на колено. На фоне зелёной ткани рука казалась бледнее обычного, а длинные пальцы, похоже, стали ещё тоньше, изящнее. Сколько раз Тор замирал, забывая дышать, когда Локи крутил в руках нож или перо — но сейчас изысканная красота его рук превратилась в истощение. Взгляд заскользил выше, по животу и груди. Свободно висящая одежда не позволяла разглядеть, как сильно похудел Локи, но в открытом вороте виднелись заострившиеся ключицы, а о скулы можно было порезаться. Никогда прежде он не выглядел таким хрупким. Под тонкой кожей на виске билась синяя жилка, дико и нервно, как попавшаяся в силки птица, и Тор не выдержал, опустил глаза. Теперь он смотрел на босые ступни — почти совершенно белые, с чётким рисунком вен и сухожилий под кожей.

Стало не по себе, комок в горле никак не давал вдохнуть полной грудью. Тор сжал кулаки, но никакие сожаления не могли изменить прошлое, а извинения — всё исправить. Локи сказал, что не простил себя. Тор чувствовал то же самое. Кто мешал ему разобраться во всём раньше? Зачем он тянул — ведь знал же, что тут что-то не так! Став царём, надо было сразу идти к Локи и пытаться его исцелить, а он, вот же дурак, побоялся дать тессерактам право вмешаться в чужой разум, побоялся навредить — и едва не уничтожил брата своей нерешительностью.

Оба молчали, в камере раздавался лишь шум затруднённого дыхания, пока Локи, всё так же упорно разглядывающий пол у своих ног, не сказал глухо:

— Говори уже. 

Тор задержал дыхание, как перед прыжком в воду. Локи мог отказать, а мог потребовать за свою помощь неслыханные блага и выгоды. Даже корону — почему нет, если, конечно, он всё ещё жаждет власти? Несмотря на то что Тор назвал брата верным сыном Асгарда, никто не удивился бы желанию Локи отомстить за заключение, унижение и... Перед внутренним взором на миг пронеслось воспоминание: тронный зал, переполненный асами и ванами, и Всеотец — жёсткий, решительный, неумолимый, — говорящий о каменной могиле для Локи, где тот бы живым трупом мучился до скончания времён. Кто способен такое простить и забыть? Пострадала гордость Локи, он лишился свободы и доверия, и сам перестал доверять. Тор не питал иллюзий: за такое Асгарду придётся дорого заплатить. И он готов был платить, стоит только назвать цену.

— Ну же, Тор, — повторил Локи и поднял голову. Его глаза казались потухшими, под цвет стен. Будто недавняя радость освобождения сгорела в нём до серого пепла, не оставив после себя ни крупицы оживления и тепла.

Подавив порыв приблизиться и обнять, Тор сказал:

— Мне нужна твоя помощь в Ванахейме. Твоя дочь, Хель...

Локи вскочил резко, как распрямившая пружина.

— Она мне не дочь! Хель — оружие, которое меня вынудили создать! 

Тор примирительно поднял руки.

— Ладно-ладно, как скажешь. Но пока это создание считает тебя своим отцом. Она угрожает уничтожить нашу армию, если я не приведу тебя к ней в самом скором времени.

— Армию? Успокойся, она не настолько сильна.

— С ней её братья, — возразил Тор. — Я бы не хотел потерять даже одного аса. — Умалчивать не имело смысла, и он сказал: — Бальдр погиб. Она убила его и всех, кто ответил на её зов. Не уверен, что те груды трупов — это все до последнего жители Ванахейма, надеюсь, остались где-то ещё, но, кроме твоих созданий, никого живого я там не видел.

Локи смотрел на него помертвевшим взглядом. Тор чувствовал себя так, будто каждым новым словом проворачивает всаженный в грудь брата клинок, но молчать не имел права:

— Там поля мертвецов — ваны, животные и птицы, даже насекомые. Она едва не убила меня, а затем собрала вокруг армии асов всех твоих волков, и потребовала встречи с тобой. Я сказал ей, что асы — братья, но она мне не верит. Ей нужно твоё слово, Локи. Ей нужен ты.

Ненадолго воцарилось молчание, затем Локи ответил. Его голос звучал холодно, а слова, напротив, жгли, как безжалостные пощёчины:

— Когда я окажусь в Ванахейме, все мои создания мне подчинятся. Не боишься этого, Тор? Я могу уничтожить твою армию, а потом убить тебя, Всеотца и взять власть над Асгардом. 

Тор на миг прикрыл глаза. Да, он боялся предательства. Но иного выхода, кроме как довериться тому, кому нельзя доверять, всё равно не было. Локи и его существа или сразятся на стороне Асгарда, или — скорее всего — асы потерпят поражение в войне, а если всё-таки ценой неимоверных усилий победят, то окажутся обескровленными. 

— Ты можешь многое, Локи, но ты не предашь Асгард. Ты давно выбрал сторону, и я тебе верю.

— А я тебя ненавижу, — прозвучало спокойно, даже равнодушно.

Тор на миг задержал дыхание. 

— Сейчас это неважно. Малекита ты ненавидишь больше, чем меня.

— С чего бы? — Локи скрестил руки на груди. — Ты тоже мой тюремщик. Помнишь, сколько раз я говорил, что мечтаю о твоей смерти, — он холодно усмехнулся, — или думаешь, я врал?

Тоска в его взгляде казалась беспредельной. Она пугала, и Тор постарался найти слова, которые бы успокоили Локи.

— Ты злился. Если ненависть ко мне позволяла тебе испытывать меньше боли от ошейника Малекита, то я с благодарностью принимаю каждое твоё проклятье и оскорбление.

Локи шумно выдохнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Поверь, я и сейчас зол на тебя.

В этом Тор не сомневался. Эх, если б он знал, как исправить всё, что превратило короткое расстояние между ними в непреодолимую пропасть. Но он не знал. Всё, что он мог: надеяться достучаться до Локи, прорваться к нему, убедить, что до сих пор любит. Потому и заговорил со всей искренностью, на которую был способен:

— Я удерживал в клетке только твоё тело, а он — твою душу. Я заботился о тебе, как мог и умел, а он унижал и причинял боль. 

— А ты, значит, не унижал. Вот, оказывается, как ты это видишь. 

Локи, как натянутый лук, едва не звенел от напряжения, и Тор не выдержал, шагнул к нему ближе.

— Прости меня. Прости. — Рука зависла у плеча Локи, коснуться его хотелось нестерпимо. 

А в ответ — ни движения навстречу, ни взгляда. 

Мелькнула мысль сгрести Локи в объятия, целовать, шептать признания, любым способом пробиться к нему сквозь возведённую обстоятельствами и ошибками стену, да хоть на колени встать — но Тор знал: не поможет, так просто Локи не простит, ни его, ни себя. Вина грызла дико и яростно, так что болело в груди. Тор не привык к боли, не с его силой и мощью, не с привычкой побеждать и обычно спокойной совестью. Он опустил руку, так и не коснувшись Локи, а затем отступил, окончательно признав поражение. 

Теперь чёрная тоска пожирала обоих. Невыносимое ощущение.

— Я много раз пытался тебя убить. Ты помнишь об этом? — Локи говорил негромко и смотрел в стену, будто видел в матовой серой поверхности нечто такое интересное и увлекательное, что взгляд оторвать невозможно. — И ты у меня просишь прощения. Когда я молчу. — Он тяжело вздохнул и закончил резко, подначивая на драку словами и тоном: — Твой выбор. Но я виниться перед тобой не собираюсь.

— Теперь ты со мной, ты прежний. Зачем мне какие-то извинения, когда есть ты... и ты рядом, и мы снова вместе, пойдём плечом к плечу и...

— Мы не вместе! — Локи наконец смотрел прямо на Тора, глаза в глаза, его губы кривились. — Нельзя воскресить то, что давно умерло. Я не повернусь к тебе спиной в бою, а ты, если это сделаешь, будешь заслуживать смерти за глупость. 

— Я тебе доверяю.

— Ну и зря. Сколько раз я тебя обманывал, помнишь? 

— Помню, но это не имеет значения. Хватит, Локи. Ты злишься, я понимаю, но хватит уже! Я простил тебя за всё, это правда.

— Тогда ты дурак ещё больший, чем... Эй! 

— Ты ни в чём не виноват. — Тор потряс Локи ещё раз, чтобы дошло лучше. — Понял меня? Ни в чём. Я простил тебя. И ты прости себя. А меня — ну, не можешь сейчас, так попозже, я подожду.

Локи вырвался, и Тор позволил ему отступить. Злоба в глазах брата радовала — она казалась живой, по сравнению с той чёрной тоской, видеть которую было невыносимо.

Убедившись, что его слушают, Тор продолжил:

— Малекит наш общий враг. Он украл тебя у меня. И он убивал невинных. Мы сразимся с ним вместе и вместе же победим.

— Думаешь, это будет так просто? — прошипел Локи.

— Нет. Не просто. Иначе бы ты давно вырвал из груди его сердце.

Недолгое молчание разбилось хриплым «да». В одном коротком слове сконцентрировалась такая ненависть и жажда мести, что по спине Тора прошла волна мурашек, и тело бросило в пот. Всей душой хотелось верить, что к нему брат такого никогда не почувствует.

— Будем союзниками в этой войне, Локи. Я поведу в бой асов, ты — свою армию. Никому, кроме тебя, она не подчинится. Асы же не подчинятся тебе. Пусть ты невиновен, но им потребуется время, чтобы вновь тебя признать.

Локи медленно поднял голову. Холод и расчётливость ясно читались там, где прежде отражалось безумие и тоска. 

— Какая мне выгода с того, чтобы тебе помогать?

Тор не стал говорить о величии Асгарда и благодарности асов и ванов, промолчал о славе и надежде впечатлить когда-нибудь обязательно проснувшегося бы отца. Локи жаждал иного — и Тор был готов ему это дать.

— Я помогу тебе уничтожить Малекита — ты поможешь мне сделать то же самое. А ещё ты можешь потребовать, что захочешь. Если дать это тебе будет в моих силах, то я всё сделаю для тебя.

— Как обычно, даже не хочешь поторговаться, — заметил Локи с досадой.

Тор пожал плечами.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты держишь меня за яйца... ну, то есть, ты меня понял. 

— И даже корону не пожалеешь? — Локи криво усмехнулся. — Величие, которым ты грезил веками?

Тор не дал ему продолжать:

— Хочешь царство — бери. Я вовсе не против снять с себя груз ответственности. Но не сейчас, позже — надо вести в бой войска, и воины должны быть уверены в том, кому служат.

Локи склонил голову к плечу, его взгляд заскользил по серым стенам и скудной обстановке тюремной камеры, ни на чём не задерживаясь. На Тора он не смотрел, да и победителем не выглядел. Он был как будто растерян, и даже в голосе прозвучала неуверенность:

— Я не говорил, что хочу получить твою корону. Я всего лишь спросил...

Тор шагнул вперёд, положил руку на плечо Локи.

— На любые твои вопросы мой ответ: да, всё, что захочешь. Только давай поспешим. Эльфы стоят у порталов, и куда и когда отправятся, не знает никто. Хеймдалль говорит, что армия Малекита силами равна нашей. Я готов дать тебе всё — только пойди рядом со мной, помоги нам добыть победу.

Локи наконец прямо посмотрел Тору в глаза. Под этим взглядом хотелось склониться, таким требовательным и жёстким он был. А вот тон голоса оказался обыденным, даже излишне равнодушным:

— Хорошо, я пойду рядом с тобой. Будешь мне должен.

Тор хмыкнул, пряча за улыбкой облегчение:

— Я уже столько тебе должен, что...

Он замолк — пол под ногами тряхнуло, раздался громкий щелчок, по одной из стен камеры пошла трещина. Переглянувшись, они с Локи бросились к двери. 

Дворец трясло. Тор бежал по лестнице наверх, пытаясь не оскальзываться на ходящих ходуном каменных ступенях, слышал крики, треск и грохот разрушающегося стекла. Локи не отставал от него ни на шаг.

В основной части темницы шёл бой: стражники сражались с выбравшимися из камер пленниками. Тор походя убил нескольких беглецов, остальных добила-скрутила охрана.

Пол устилали трупы и осколки стекла, в воздухе чувствовался острый запах крови. Тряска, что бы её ни вызвало, прекратилась.

Тор знал, кого винить в произошедшем — себя самого. Это он, владыка Асгарда, позабыл приказать тессерактам охранять царский дворец. Ещё одна страшная ошибка в уже кажущейся бесконечной их чреде.

Не время было медлить, но Тор повернулся к Локи.

— Стой, где стоишь, — сказал он, поднимая молот. 

У Локи широко распахнулись глаза, но в них не мелькнуло ни тени страха, только крайнее изумление.

Тор ободряюще ему кивнул и начал:

— Я Тор, сын Одина-Всеотца, владыка Асгарда, именем моего отца и отца моего отца, возвращаю тебе Локи, сын Одина, твою честь, силы и права. Прими знаки нашего рода и власти, стой в битве и в мирное время рядом со мной и будь во всём мне равным.

Тор не сомневался ни в решении, которое принял, ни в своём праве произнести священную формулу и вернуть брату утраченное велением отца. Он знал, что сможет это сделать, пусть и магия никогда особо ему не давалась, зато сил теперь было в избытке. Он чувствовал, как они наполняют тело и текут во всех направлениях. Материя мерцала и дрожала, готовясь подчиниться приказанию Тора; не доставало лишь одного. 

По сравнению с Гунгниром, у Мьёлльнира имелся один существенный недостаток — им нельзя было стукнуть в пол, если, конечно, не было потребности сквозь него провалиться. Но Тор справился и так — в пол ударила родившаяся молния, а Локи, только что такой уязвимый в домашней одежде и босиком, немедленно облачился в знакомый наряд: металл и кожа, чёрное и зелёное, золотая отделка и ряд сверкающих ножей на бедре.

— Прости, — сказал Тор, — я не могу прямо сейчас вернуть тебе шлем, но позже я вновь собственноручно выкую его для тебя. С настолько длинными рогами, как ты захочешь.

Локи неторопливо оглядел себя, словно не веря, коснулся ладонью нагрудника и наконец поднял голову.

— Ты хочешь вернуть мне шлем, который был намордником и цепями? Нет уж, такая броня мне не нужна.

Тор кивнул. Оно и к лучшему, рогатый шлем ему никогда не нравился. В нём Локи казался более высоким, а какому мужчине приятно себя чувствовать недомерком рядом с другим? Особенно тем, кого хочешь видеть в своей постели, под собой, с разведёнными ногами и полным неги взглядом, покорным и нежным.

— Мне будет нужно оружие, — сказал Локи и уставился на Тора, будто ожидал услышать отказ.

— Отцовский Гунгнир тебе подойдёт? Это, конечно, копьё, ты же любишь посохи и скипетры. Но как по мне, он довольно лёгкий, должен быть тебе по руке.

В глазах Локи что-то мелькнуло.

— Настолько мне доверяешь, что отдашь символ царской власти?

Тор подавил раздражение. Он шагнул к Локи, схватил его за плечо, и они едва не столкнулись лбами. Не отстраняясь и не отпуская добычу, Тор заговорил:

— Гунгнир неплох в бою, не Мьёлльнир, конечно, зато будет как раз по тебе размером и весом. Что до доверия...

Локи замер, с жадным, почти болезненным вниманием рассматривая лицо Тора, его глаза. Будто в душу пытался заглянуть. Тор ответил столь же пристальным, испытующим взглядом. Он хотел убедиться, что его услышали, что до Локи наконец-то дошла правда такая, какая она есть и всегда была. Больше всего на свете Тор хотел, чтобы Локи принял его признание и не искал ложь и подводные камни там, где их нет.

— Я верю тебе, — сказал он так искренне и откровенно, как мог, — я люблю тебя. Даже если ты на моих глазах предашь меня, я всё равно буду верить тебе. Даже если ты направишь против меня оружие, я всё равно буду любить тебя. И ничто этого никогда не изменит.

Если бы не стражники и преступники в камерах, он бы поцеловал сейчас Локи. Попытка немедленно вырваться и злой взгляд исподлобья намекнули, какой ответ Тор бы на свои поползновения получил. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя... — начал Локи с досадой.

— Что? — грубо оборвал его Тор. — Ты меня что, Локи? 

Тот не ответил, и Тор высказался до конца:

— Ты чуть с ума не сошёл, пытаясь предупредить меня и уберечь от смерти. Можешь искать иные причины для своих поступков, можешь говорить о ненависти и что сделал это исключительно для себя, но мне позволь верить в твою любовь. Может, сегодня последний день моей жизни — дай мне верить в то, что я хочу больше всего на свете.

Локи молча смотрел ему в глаза, и ни тени насмешки не мелькнуло в выражении его лица.

— Так ты со мной? — спросил Тор.

— Да.

Он хлопнул Локи по плечу и сказал:

— Тогда пошли. Повоюем.

*

Война пришла на землю Асгарда, чего не бывало уже десятки тысяч лет. В свой мир асы никого не пускали — предпочитали сражаться с врагами в других. Их силе не мог противостоять никто в девяти мирах. Со времени создания не находилось тех, кто осмелился бы бросить асам настолько дерзкий вызов. 

И вот настали страшные времена. Храмы искусств и наук, библиотеки, обсерватории, оранжереи, парки, жилые дома — сосредоточие благоденствия и красоты девяти миров, Асгард, принял в себя полчища тёмных эльфов.

Город горел, здания рушились, крики страдания, страха и боли неслись со всех сторон. Пусть асы знали, что война неминуема, но никто из них не верил, что она пойдёт, гремя коваными подошвами сапог и бряцая оружием, по мостовым величайшего из великих Асгарда.

Тёмные эльфы были вездесущи. То тут, то там, где того требовал бой, открывались порталы, и из ниоткуда выходили десятки и сотни мощных, безжалостных, отлично вооружённых врагов. Пришли тысячи тысяч, и, казалось, им не будет конца.

Войска Малекита сражались на улицах и даже проникли во дворец. Отвратительная новость уравновешивалась тем, что Тор добрался до хранилища и приказал тессерактам охранять периметр дворца, включая радужный мост. Катапульты, которыми враг обстреливал дворец, теперь не могли ему навредить — каменные глыбы рассыпались в пыль, наталкиваясь на силовой барьер. Пытавшиеся попасть внутрь воины противника гибли, а тех, кто успел прорваться во внутренние покои, быстро перебила дворцовая стража. Врагов не щадили; к сожалению, в живых не осталось ни одного, чтобы допросить как следует. Жалкое блеяние умирающих во славу Малекита Тора удовлетворить не могло.

К дворцу стекались беженцы — их защитный барьер беспрепятственно пропускал, и с появлением каждого нового раненого, плачущего или испуганного хаос разрастался. 

Вооружённый Гунгниром Локи рвался в Ванахейм, а Тор не мог его удержать. 

— Ты не можешь идти туда сам! Тебя убьют, стоит только показаться на глаза нашим войскам! 

— И что ты предлагаешь, бегать за тобой хвостом, Тор? Ждать, когда ты отведёшь меня туда за ручку, как малыша?

— Да подожди ты пару минут. Дай мне отдать команды, и я...

— Бросишь воюющий Асгард без владыки? 

— Всего на несколько минут!

— Ты в своём уме, Тор? Я справлюсь сам! 

Они едва не подрались, но вмешалась мать.

— Немедленно остановитесь! — приказала она, прерывая их ссору в тронном зале. — Я пойду с Локи и объявлю войскам, что они должны слушаться его, как тебя, Тор, или самого Всеотца. Никто не посмеет усомниться в моих словах.

К поясу её платья был пристёгнут короткий меч, волосы уложены в высокую причёску, а на плечи наброшена дорожная мантия. Не стоило даже пытаться переубеждать её. Нет, она не станет сидеть у постели спящего отца, когда может сделать для Асгарда больше — вот что говорил её решительный взгляд, и Тор растерянно оглянулся на Локи. На лице брата отражались те же чувства. 

— Я... — Тор замолк, не зная, что и сказать. Теперь, когда из поля зрения уходили двое, кого он без меры любил, страх буквально сковал его сердце.

— Сейчас ты владыка Асгарда, сын. На нас напали, и ты должен оставаться здесь, руководить обороной. Я уверена, что главный удар враг приберёг вовсе не для Ванахейма. Всё, что нам с Локи нужно сделать — это привести сюда войска и легион его созданий. Задержка будет оплачена жизнями асов, нам надо спешить. Локи, пойдём.

Если бы Тор мог, он бы разорвался на части. Но он не мог, и мать была во всём права. Скрепя сердце, он разрешил им уйти; всё, что удалось сделать для их защиты — приставить охрану из двух дюжин лучших стражников царского дворца.

Локи покачал головой, но Тор даже не подумал отвечать на его недовольство:

— Присматривай там за матерью, не дай ей пострадать.

— Думаешь, она мне безразлична? — немедленно ощетинился Локи, и Тор, схватив за плечи, тряхнул его:

— Я доверил тебе отцовский Гунгнир и собственную мать, каких ещё доказательств доверия ты хочешь?

Локи немедленно успокоился, и Тор повторил приказ:

— Вы должны вернуться живыми. И она, и ты. Понял? Я буду вас ждать.

Локи повернулся, но не успел уйти далеко. Тор бросился вдогонку и, пользуясь тем, что в открытые двери тронного зала вышел последний из сопровождающих мать стражников, развернул Локи к себе. Поцелуй вышел грубым и жадным, быстрым, как удар молнии, и столь же обжигающим. Тор не успел понять, ответил ли Локи, как оттолкнул его от себя.

— Молчи, — приказал он. Голос срывался, тело трясло, но не от желания, а от напряжения и мучительно страха, что эта короткая близость окажется для них последней. — Это на удачу.

Локи большим пальцем провёл по губам, стирая след поцелуя.

— Удачи, Тор, — сказал он и, резко повернувшись, бегом бросился к выходу.

Никогда в жизни Тор так не жалел, что носит титул наследника и регента. Он хотел быть рядом с теми, кого любил, но долг требовал его присутствия здесь. Никогда прежде ненависть Тора к Малекиту не была такой всепоглощающей, как сейчас, когда спина Локи скрылась за дверью.

Несколько мгновений он вглядывался в темноту коридора, затем раскрутил Мьёлльнир и ринулся в окно — его команд и помощи ждали защитники Асгарда, а сам он желал отвести душу, искупавшись в крови врагов.

*

Тор сражался на улицах, плечом к плечу с простыми воинами, а временами поднимался в воздух, исследуя обстановку и поражая молниями скопления врага. Он вывел из строя катапульты, пусть и ставшие почти бесполезными, когда восстановилась защита дворца, но всё же опасные, если вдруг барьер исчезнет. Затем вызвал дождь, и тот, пролившись бурными потоками, затушил пожары. 

Тучи не уходили, отвечая гневу Тора ударами молний, дождь то стихал, то разгорался сильней. 

Время шло — положение не менялось. Сколько бы врагов ни полегло, их число не уменьшалось. Пройдёшь улицу, убьёшь всех — а из портала уже выходит новая группа, и бой начинается вновь. Тору казалось, что он вернулся в Альвхейм, где от читаури приходилось месяцами освобождать клочки земли. Только теперь его враг стал сильней: один тёмный эльф стоил десятков читаури.

Тор ждал подкрепление, а оно всё не шло. 

Солнце клонилось к закату, асы уничтожали противников тысячами, но кольцо наступавших всё сильнее сжималось. В конце концов и Тору, покрытому кровью врагов с головы до ног, убившему столько, сколько никому не под силу, пришлось скрыться за сверкающий золотом барьер. Он надеялся, что ушёл под защиту дворца последним, и в разорённом, разрушенном городе никого из асов вообще не осталось.

Убедившись в бесплодности попыток эльфов преодолеть мерцающую преграду и решив вопрос с командованием на время своего отсутствия, Тор покинул дворец. Он летел к Хеймдаллю, терзаясь от беспокойства, что происходит и почему Локи как ушёл, так пропал. О судьбе матери Тор и вовсе старался не думать. Он мог бы вынести любое предательство, но если пострадает Фригг, то его долгом станет убийство Локи.

— Что происходит? — крикнул он, ещё издали завидев неподвижную фигуру Хеймдалля, но тот не ответил. Страж моста даже не пошевелился, остался стоять в своей обычной позе, опираясь на ключ-меч. 

Тор опустился на мост, осторожно обошёл вокруг Хеймдалля, потряс его за плечо. Тот же, будто замороженной ледяной магией йотунов, даже не шелохнулся. Его глаза смотрели в пустоту, сердце медленно и тихо билось. Он словно спал с открытыми глазами, и Тор, как ни старался, так и не смог его разбудить. Пришлось забрать меч из застывших в камень рук, но даже тогда поза Хеймдалля не переменилась, пусть теперь и стала выглядеть до крайности нелепой.

Несколько мгновений Тор смотрел на меч в своих руках и на замок, готовый открыть мост в любой из остальных восьми миров. Но уйди он в тот же Ванахейм — как вернуться? Даже если кто-то зовёт его сейчас — как узнать, где именно?

Тор всё же попытался — открыл мост в Ванахейм рядом с домом Бальдра. Он ждал несколько минут, пока нарастающая сила не стала опасной, затем вытащил ключ из замка.

Верный Хеймдалль подвёл всех, пусть и наверняка не по своей вине. Тор закинул меч за спину, взял Хеймдалля на руки и полетел с ним во дворец. 

*

В хранилище, куда Тор отправился в одиночку, оставив Хеймдалля на попечении стражи в тронном зале, всё было спокойно и привычно тихо. Он дошёл до поворота, откуда исходило ослепительное сияние и, прикрывая глаза от яркого света, приблизился к постаментам.

Маленький куб, служивший ошейником Локи, исчез. Тор несколько раз осмотрел место на камне и на полу, но потерю не нашёл. Только тогда он догадался пересчитать тессеракты — кубов оказалось не пять, как прежде, а шесть, все одного размера и формы. Теперь Тор не мог сходу сказать, какой из них он привёз из Мидгарда, а какой добыл в Нифльхейме. Они все говорили на одном языке, и Тор понимал каждый образ, вспыхивающий в голове быстрее мысли и тут же гаснущий. Он словно со стороны увидел захваченную столицу Асгарда, плотно сжавшееся вокруг дворца кольцо тёмных эльфов. А когда он подумал об их царе, то в его сознании мгновенно появился образ площади перед дворцом и группы эльфов на ней. Приблизиться и рассмотреть поближе не удалось, что-то словно отталкивало Тора, и он отступил.

Несколько мгновений Тор медлил, затем снял с постамента один из тессерактов, а остальным повторил приказ держать защиту дворца. Через миг Тор оказался в тронном зале, рядом с Хеймдаллем. А ещё через миг страж моста очнулся и встал.

— В Ванахейме никого нет, — растерянно ответил он на вопрос Тора и потёр лоб. — Я спал? Или не спал? Что это было?

— Что значит: в Ванахейме никого нет? — оборвал его Тор.

Хеймдалль растерянно огляделся кругом:

— То и значит. Я не вижу ни нашу армию, ни Локи, ни волков. Там никого нет.

— А мою мать? 

— Нет. Ванахейм пуст.

— Тогда где они?

Этого Хеймдалль тоже не знал.

— Ты требуешь невозможного, Тор. Я могу увидеть любой уголок в девяти мирах, но не одновременно. Чтобы найти кого-то, надо искать. — Он замолчал, а затем заговорил о другом: — На главной площади у дворца стоит Малекит со свитой и его войска. Похоже, ждут тебя, Тор.

Несколько мгновений Тор смотрел на куб в своих руках, затем достал походную сумку и, спрятав туда тессеракт, надел её на себя, как перевязь. Под плащом она будет совсем незаметна, а вот пользы может принести немало. Да, отец когда-то говорил, что тессерактом нельзя пользоваться без особо веской причины, но если стоящий на грани поражения Асгард — дело неважное, что тогда важно?

— Найди их, Хеймдалль. Сейчас это главное.

*

Тор спускался по лестницам, размышляя, способен ли куб отнять жизнь, если того пожелать? Тессеракт лечил, но умел ли он убивать? 

Малекит оставался тем единственным живым существом, на ком Тор был готов провести испытания.

— Потребовали встречи с вами, — выпалил запыхавшийся от бега стражник.

Тор кивнул и ещё замедлил шаг. Теперь он думал о Локи, матери и исчезнувшей из Ванахейма армии асов и легионе Фенриров. До возвращения в Мидгард Локи умело скрывался от взгляда Хеймдалля — мог ли он так же скрыть целую армию? Тор сомневался, что такое возможно, но, с другой стороны, у Локи было много тайн и талантов. 

Что если, не дождавшись ответа Хеймдалля, он решил провести асов домой тайной тропой? Что если по дороге с ними что-то случилось? В первое хотелось верить, во второе — не очень. Как и в бегство Локи под крыло к Малекиту, как и в то, что он увёл войска, чтобы войти в Асгард в самом конце, когда асы и эльфы ослабеют, и вырвать у них победу и власть. 

«Я пообещал, что отдам ему всё, даже корону», — напомнил себе Тор, но мысль не успокоила. Локи терпеть не мог подачки, зато любил побеждать сильных противников. То, что он отказался взять без боя, могло его интересовать как трофей.

Сомнения мучили Тора ровно до того мгновения, когда он вспомнил, как совсем недавно обещал Локи верить. Доверять, несмотря ни на что, даже если сам увидит предательство, даже если Локи, вооружённый мечом, склонится над его поверженным телом. Пришло время держать слово. 

Он подошёл к главному выходу и кивнул стражникам. Те принялись снимать засовы и раскрывать замки.

Чем ближе становилась встреча с врагом, тем собранней казался Тор. Все лишние мысли, волнения, ранящие воспоминания начали гаснуть, на смену им пришла готовность действовать по обстоятельствам. 

Двери распахнулись, и он, сжав рукоять молота, пошёл вперёд. Перешагнув порог, остановился. Внизу, у подножия лестницы из множества ступеней, стоял враг.

Подступы к огромной площади перед дворцом и её саму занимали тёмные эльфы. Казалось, сама тьма пришла в Асгард — за границей светящегося золотом барьера светлый камень скрывали тысячи тысяч одетых в чёрное воинов. В выражении лица каждого врага застыла спокойная уверенность в праве быть здесь, нападать и убивать, уничтожать асов без капли сожалений или сомнений. Они стояли колоннами, закрывая каждую пядь земли, кроме неширокого прохода, который, похоже, подготовили для Тора. Царь Малекит — высокий и мощный, с бледным до синевы лицом и совершенно белыми волосами, заплетёнными в косу, в тёмных доспехах, мерцающих синими искрами — поджидал его в окружении ближайших соратников.

Если он считал, что Тор пойдёт ему навстречу — один и прямо в пасть врагу, — то сильно ошибся. 

— Ну вот он я! Говори, что хотел! — прокричал Тор с места, где стоял. Его зычный голос пронёсся над головами эльфов, и эхо зашелестело вдалеке, где-то у гор.

Несколько мгновений никто не отвечал, и Тор, подбоченившись и ухмыляясь, заорал:

— Ну что ты там прячешься? Не трусь, выходи, поговорим по-мужски.

Ответа не пришлось долго ждать. Ближайшие соратники Малекита пришли в движение, и из расступившегося строя вперёд вышел Локи.

Тор даже не переменился в лице. Чему тут удивляться и поражаться — он знал, что так случится. Понял всё ещё днём, когда не дождался подкрепления, когда в лице каждого врага стал замечать сходство с братом и убивал-убивал-убивал его тысячекратно и с особой жестокостью.

А теперь, когда подозрения превратились в реальность, Тор не почувствовал ничего. Он смотрел на Локи, и приклеившаяся к лицу ухмылка превращалась в оскал.

Лучше б увидеть его избитым и связанным, может быть, мёртвым, но нет, Локи был совершенно свободен и улыбался. Он стоял плечом к плечу с воинами Малекита и улыбался. Он был единственным, кто улыбался сейчас на этой площади и во всём Асгарде. И за эту торжествующую улыбку, сияние глаз и нескрываемую радость Тор возненавидел его в одно мгновение. Как любил, так и возненавидел — с той же неистовой силой.

— Иди сюда, брат! — крикнул Локи и махнул рукой. — Иди сюда и сдай царю Малекиту власть над Асгардом. Тогда он будет милостив к тем, кто остался жив. Эй, Тор! Не заставляй себя ждать. Твой царь этого не любит, поверь мне на слово!

Тор не мог пошевелиться. Его тело будто одеревенело, а кожу обожгло пламенем из множества крохотных молний.

— Ну что же ты не идёшь, брат? — продолжил кричать Локи. — Давай, мы тебя ждём. Поговорим по-мужски. Разве тебе не хочется сейчас поболтать со мной? Обсудить, куда делась твоя армия? А может, больше тебя интересует другое? К примеру, где твоя мать?

— Тор, — раздалось позади, — они здесь, в Асгарде.

Голос Хеймдалля не дошёл до сознания — да и новость, мягко говоря, уже устарела. Тор весь обратился в зрение, он забыл обо всём мире, когда строй ближайших соратников Малекита вновь расступился.

— Ну, раз меня ты слушать не хочешь, то, может, послушаешься свою мамочку!

Бледная, растрёпанная, в разорванной одежде, Фригг вдруг взмыла в воздух и зависла там. Теперь её, распростёршую руки в стороны, с развевающимися на ветру волосами, видели все эльфы и асы.

— Не слушай его, — крикнула она, — не сдавайся, Тор!

Тор и не собирался. В тот миг, когда он увидел парящую в воздухе мать, все чувства будто вспыхнули и тотчас сгорели до пепла. Больше Тор не размышлял, не сожалел и даже не гневался — он делал, как привык на тренировках и в бою, не размышляя и ничего не чувствуя, кроме того, как кровь бежит по венам, как напрягаются мускулы, как сужается поле зрения и рука срастается с гудящим молотом.

Тессеракт не подвёл: Фригг будто подхватил порыв ветра и стремительно понёс к дворцу. 

— Держи её, Хеймдалль, — приказал Тор и бросился вперёд, раскручивая Мьёлльнир. Он вылетел за границы светящегося золотом барьера в тот самый миг, когда Фригг его пересекла, оказываясь в безопасности и под защитой соединённой силы пяти тессерактов.

В распоряжении Тора сейчас находился только один. Но чтобы выкосить всех стоящих плотными рядами эльфов, его хватило. 

Тессеракт, как оказалось, не умел убивать, зато отлично переносил обломки разрушенных зданий и швырял их на головы эльфам. И столь же впечатляюще он создавал воздушные вихри, подхватывающие врагов десятками и сотнями и возносящими в воздух, чтобы там, в немыслимой высоте, внезапно бросить навстречу судьбе. Дождь из камней и окровавленных тел смешался с развёрзшейся над Асгардом грозой. А Тор, как безумец, носился над площадью и вокруг дворца, уничтожая всех, кого видел и до кого мог добраться.

Его не зря называли хозяином бурь. Даже не будь тессеракта, придавшего невообразимую мощь его гневу и желанию убивать, он бы поднял над Асгардом такую битву стихий, какую не видывал прежде ни один из миров. Дворец стоял под защитой, невинных в разрушенном городе не осталось, и у Тора были развязаны руки, возможно, впервые за тысячелетнюю жизнь. Он дал своему бешенству волю, и камни носились в воздухе, статуи и крыши, обломки и булыжники из мостовых, вековые деревья с корнями и кричащие перед неминуемой смертью тёмные эльфы и мёртвые обломки их тел — так Асгард усилиями своего владыки превращался в пустыню и общую могилу для бесчисленного врага.

Убивая без счёта, Тор думал только о том, что зря слушал отца. С самого начала надо было взять тессеракт и, плевать — пусть видят, уничтожить врага. Не погибло бы столько своих. Не пришлось бы видеть предателя-Локи. Не нужно было бы сейчас его убивать.

Локи стоял, где и прежде, в центре площади. Мерцающий синим барьер закрывал от гнева Тора кучку эльфов и их царя, и предателя, которого больше всех хотелось разорвать на клочки и тонким слоем размазать по земле, а то и распылить в воздухе так, чтобы и следа его существования не осталось.

Малекит пытался сопротивляться. Он размахивал руками, что-то кричал, открывались порталы — и Тор уничтожал вышедших из них воинов в тот же миг, как те оказывались стоящими на земле Асгарда. 

Груды изломанных тел усеяли площадь перед дворцом, запах крови наполнил воздух. Смерть тысяч эльфов была ужаснее всего, что Тор когда-либо видел или о чём слышал. Но в его сердце не осталось места для сочувствия или сожалений. В нём вовсе не было никаких чувств, кроме жажды убить всех, кто незваными гостями явился в Асгард. Следуя его желанию, неистовые смерчи всё поднимали и поднимали живых врагов и трупы, камни, кровь и песок, а затем швыряли их назад с огромной высоты, чтобы вскоре вернуться и подхватить с земли и тех, кто уже погиб, и тех, кто завидовал мёртвым. Число смерчей росло, они хаотично бродили по земле, сталкивались друг с другом и проливались кровавым дождём, разошлись по огромной площади во всех направлениях и следовали дальше, по узким улицам, уничтожая в ужасе бегущих врагов. 

В этой битве не оказалось добровольно сложивших оружие. Стихия, разбуженная Тором и набравшаяся невиданной мощи благодаря тессеракту, не была способна на жалость и милосердие. Смерчи убивали, пока не уничтожили всех, кто ещё оставался живым. Каждого проклятого эльфа, до которого удалось дотянуться.

Тор облетел площадь, затем вокруг дворца, и ему не встретилось ни одного живого врага, кроме жалкой кучки, столпившейся рядом с Малекитом.

В один миг смерчи развеялись, всё стихло и дождь прекратился. 

Тор опустился на землю неподалёку от врага. Его сапоги по голень провалились в красную от крови воду, под ноги попало что-то мягкое, отвратительно хлюпнувшее. Тор шагнул вперёд — раздался треск ломаемой кости. Он встряхнулся, как пёс, и зашагал быстрей, больше не обращая внимания, по чему идёт.

Их осталось девять. Локи стоял по правую руку Малекита и улыбался так же торжествующе, как и тогда, когда звал Тора выйти из дворца и поклониться своему новому царю. Остальные эльфы вели себя, будто истуканы. Только Малекит казался отчасти живым.

Тор шёл вперёд, прямо по трупам, к тем, кого в трупы хотел обратить. В голове билась одна мысль: Локи он оставит напоследок. Не простит, больше нет, а убьёт. Своими руками разорвёт на куски. Слово Тора.

Мерцающий синим барьер Тора не пропустил. Он приказал тессеракту сломать преграду — и вновь неудача. Барьер жёг холодом, кожа покрывалась пузырями, стоило коснуться сосредоточия синих искр.

Локи, глядя на попытки Тора прорваться, расхохотался.

— Ты же не думал, что всё будет так легко? — спросил он с улыбкой и склонил голову к плечу. 

Легко? Тор оглянулся кругом: куда ни кинь взгляд, везде лежали тысячи тысяч изломанных тел и их частей.

Когда он вновь повернулся к врагу, Малекит смотрел прямо на него сверкающими синими глазами. Его лицо казалось безмятежным, совершенно спокойным, словно он даже не заметил погибшей прямо у него на глазах армии.

— Пришло твоё время, Локи. Убей его, докажи свою преданность, — сказал Малекит негромко. — Иди.

Локи слегка поклонился.

— Как вам будет угодно, господин, — ответил он, затем сунул два пальца в рот и залихватски свистнул.

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а затем раздался дружный вой. Тору не надо было оглядываться кругом, чтобы понять, что он слышит: Фенриры пришли в Асгард и теперь возвещали о своём присутствии. Они появились быстро, будто прятались под завалами и скрывались в тени разрушенных зданий.

Локи выглядел торжествующим, и Тор пожал плечами.

— Чему ты радуешься? Я убью их всех, как и других ваших воинов, вот и всё.

— Ты забыл кое о чём, Тор, — Локи улыбнулся. — Ты сам объявил меня своим союзником, меня и мои создания. А значит теперь я, как и мои Фенриры, можем сделать вот так, — он ещё раз свистнул, и собравшаяся на площади армия волков бросилась к золотистому барьеру. 

С рычанием и завыванием они преодолели преграду и нескончаемым потоком серых шкур и сверкающих алым глаз бросились к дворцу. Огромные, обитые кованым железом двери застонали и затряслись под ударами множества когтистых лап.

— Попрощайся со всеми, кого любишь, Тор. Ещё несколько минут, и от их жизней ничего не останется.

— Нет! — Тор бросился вперёд, на мерцающий синим барьер, и тот вновь обжёг его холодом. — Останови это!

— Не могу. Только так я могу доказать господину свою верность. — В руке Локи появился Гунгнир. — Готовься к смерти, Тор.

Двери дрожали, скрипели, но не поддавались. Когда-то им придётся сдаться, но ещё не сейчас. У Тора ещё было время, чтобы Локи убить. А затем он поднимется в воздух и уничтожит волков, как уже уничтожил эльфов. Он сможет.

— Выйди ко мне, — сказал он и приподнял молот, — выйди, и я размажу тебя по этой площади.

— Если такова воля моего господина, то я выйду к тебе на смерть, — просто сказал Локи. Несколько мгновений он ждал, будто надеялся услышать приказ остановиться, а затем пошёл вперёд, к мерцающему синим барьеру.

Тор не отдал Мьёлльниру право уничтожить Локи. Нет, он захотел сделать это сам, собственными руками свернуть гордую шею, выдавить наглые глаза и вырвать язык, который столько лгал.

Локи тоже не стал замахиваться Гунгниром. Он отбросил его в сторону и бросился на Тора с коротким клинком.

Они сцепились, валяя друг друга по кровавой жиже. Тор душил, Локи бил ножом. Столько раз сходившиеся в тренировочных боях, они знали каждое движение друг друга. Вскоре их бой превратился в танец, бесчисленное множество знакомых па. 

Тор ушёл от лезвия, царапнувшего кожу на горле, Локи увернулся от удара, который должен был сломать его плечо. Ещё одна схватка — и вновь всё, как на тренировке. Нож пустил кровь по лицу, удар Тора заставил Локи отшатнуться.

Безумие, но больше Тор не хотел убивать. Он хотел, чтобы их танец длился и длился.

Локи смотрел на него тёмным нечитаемым взглядом. С его лица исчезла улыбка. 

Тор позволял себе налюбоваться им напоследок. Даже когда мог прорвать защиту, то удерживал себя от решающего удара. И поплатился за это, дурак.

Его бросило на подушку из тел мертвецов. Тело сковала ледяная магия йотунов, и Локи навис над ним с высоко поднятым ножом.

— Убить его сейчас, господин? — брат замер, ожидая приказа.

Тор мог приказать тессеракту освободить себя, но медлил. С болезненным любопытством он жаждал понять, до какой границы готов идти Локи. Сейчас это казалось важнее собственной жизни.

— Я убью его, — сказал тот, глядя Тору прямо в глаза. Его голос дрожал от волнения. — Вы верите мне, господин? Я привёл сюда армию, его мать и готов лишить брата жизни — вам стоит только приказать.

— Да, я верю тебе, — приблизившийся Малекит остановился за спиной Локи и теперь с холодным любопытством учёного смотрел на Тора. 

Локи повернулся к нему.

— Умоляю вас, господин. Сделайте меня вновь своим. Пусть сын Одина падёт от руки раба великого Малекита.

— Хочешь вновь быть моим рабом? 

Локи уткнулся лбом в его колени.

— Да, господин. Мне это так нужно. Я ваш, ваша вещь, ваша часть. 

Тора передёрнуло от отвращения. То, что он видел, не укладывалось в голове. Как Локи мог перед кем-то так унижаться? 

А тот, коленопреклонённый, молил, едва не бросаясь лицом в кровавую жижу.

— Прошу, господин. Я ваш раб всей душой и сердцем. Примите меня. Простите меня за то, что я потерял.

Малекит, глядя в глаза Тора, положил руку на макушку Локи.

— Да, я признаю тебя, раб. Ты моя вещь отныне и навсегда.

Локи запрокинул голову. На его лице сияла безумная радость. 

— Спасибо, мой господин. — Он поднялся одним слитным движением. Слёзы сверкали у него в глазах. — Я так этого ждал, я уже не верил, что вновь окажусь достоин великой милости быть с вами одним целым. 

— Да, Локи, отныне ты мой, — повторил Малекит, и его синие глаза ярко просияли. 

— А мой ошейник? — с волнением произнёс Локи. — Я могу его получить? Прямо сейчас? Умоляю!

Казалось, если ему откажут, он на колени бросится, выпрашивая себе новый ошейник.

Малекит смотрел не на Локи, а на Тора. Словно читал в его душе и радовался тому, какую боль там видел. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он и щелкнул пальцами.

Синее свечение, закрывающее тело Малекита, потускнело, а на открытой ладони появилась искра, которая постепенно превратилась в синее пламя. Маленькое, как язычок горящей свечи, оно притягивало к себе взгляд в сгустившейся темноте.

Тор вдруг осознал, что наступила ночь. Мерцающий синим барьер исчез, а золотистого свечения защиты дворца не хватало, чтобы полностью разогнать тьму.

Локи замер, словно в экстазе. Он смотрел на свой будущий ошейник так, будто ничего желанней в жизни не видел. Огонёк рос, превратился в крутящийся в воздухе куб, и света стало достаточно, чтобы разглядеть не только сосредоточенное лицо Малекита, но даже его ближайших соратников, стоящих в отдалении послушными марионетками. 

— Вот твой ошейник, раб, — сказал Малекит, и Локи восторженно выдохнул:

— Да, господин.

В следующий миг шейные позвонки Малекита сломались с оглушительным хрустом, а синий куб мгновенно развеялся в воздухе.

То, что Локи творил с телом бывшего господина, стоило того, что Тор сделал с армией тёмных эльфов.

Локи разорвал Малекита на куски. Медленно, собственными руками, наслаждаясь каждой сломанной костью и раной, издавая звуки, напоминавшие урчание дикого зверя. 

В сторону Тора покатилась оторванная голова, туда же полетели снятые с мертвеца доспехи, и одна рука. Чёрные когти — как у йотуна — рвали белую кожу на лоскуты, во все стороны брызгала кровь. 

Тор, освободившийся от ледяного проклятия, поднялся на ноги и отступил подальше, не выдержав того, что творилось у него на глазах — пусть и милосердная тьма многое скрывала. Так же поступили оставшиеся в живых эльфы. Ни один из них не сделал попытки приблизиться к Локи, наоборот, с ужасом на лицах они дружно пятились от него.

А Локи продолжал. Он стонал от наслаждения, разрывая когтями живот и вытаскивая внутренности. Он вырвал сердце, сжал его, превратив в комок сочащейся кровью плоти, и швырнул куда-то в кучу поверженных тел. Он ломал рёбра, вырывая их по одному, и явно радуясь каждому хрусту. И наконец замер — над вывороченным наизнанку телом, с торчащими наружу обломками костей.

С благоговением Локи засунул глубоко внутрь руки, а когда вытащил их обратно, то в его ладонях сверкал окровавленный тессеракт.

Локи встал. С его рук текло, одежда, лицо, всё было в крови. Только его взгляд оставался пронзительным и совершенно холодным — под цвет светящегося тессеракта. Один из пятящихся от Локи эльфов оступился, и навлёк на себя и своих товарищей несчастье. Под ними разверзлась земля, ещё миг — и от них и следа не осталось.

Тор стоял, где стоял. У него под рукой тоже был тессеракт, но что-то подсказывало, что если Локи захочет, то даже заступничество великой силы не поможет сохранить жизнь.

— Знаешь, что хотел сделать мой бывший господин, а ты так вдохновенно пришёл ему на помощь? — спросил Локи неожиданно хриплым голосом. — Я покажу тебе, Тор.

Тессеракт просиял в его руках, всю площадь залило синим светом. Груды тел пришли в движение, мертвецы принялись вставать и строиться в колонны. Многократно изломанные, они выглядели хоть и жутко, но Тор ни за что не поверил бы, что такие силы могут принести кому-то победу.

— Бессмертная армия, в которую войдут и павшие воины, и бывшие враги. И никакого предательства, трусости, инстинкта самосохранения, они пройдут по мирам, прирастая числом, пока все оставшиеся в живых не признают власть великого Малекита.

Локи поднял тессеракт над собой и крикнул:

— Вперёд.

Колонны мертвецов пришли в движение, бодро зашагали к сияющему золотом дворцу. Тор смотрел, как первые из эльфов коснулись барьера и начали гореть. Других это не остановило, они не видели опасности и лезли вперёд, повинуясь воле Локи. Дым от множества горящих тел поднялся в воздух и полетел к небу. 

— Я думал, ты предал нас, — признался Тор, отводя взгляд от горящих останков врагов. 

Локи кивнул.

— Я догадался. Все твои обещания вечно любить и верить, как обычно, пустые слова. 

— Но моя мать... 

— Твоя мать — царица, готовая отдать жизнь за Асгард. Я мог пойти к Малекиту один, а она — остаться в убежище с войсками, но решила не так, как хотелось мне, а как требовал её долг. Разумеется, и в этом ты можешь винить меня. — Локи отвернулся от него, будто потерял всякий интерес к разговору.

Расстояние между ними, совсем небольшое, вновь превратилось в пропасть из непонимания и неверия, ошибок прошлого и невозможности их исправить. Тор не знал, как её преодолеть, брат же, похоже, в этом и вовсе не нуждался.

— Идите сюда, — позвал Локи и улыбнулся. От его улыбки Тора продрало бы ледяным ужасом до кости, если б после происшествий этого дня он ещё мог испытывать сильные чувства. 

Послышалось повизгивание, шум множества лап, их с Локи окружил легион Фенриров. Они виляли хвостами и прижимались грудью к земле — вернее, к тому, что осталось от армии эльфов. Шерсть волков покрывала кровь, сверкали алые глаза.

Тор молча ждал. 

Локи ничего не сказал. Всего миг — и множество Фенриров бесследно исчезло, остался только один. Он подбежал к Локи и ткнулся носом в его ладонь, словно огромный пёс, жаждущий хозяйской ласки.

Теперь Локи гладил своё создание по косматой зубастой голове и смотрел прямо на Тора. Словно решал, кому из них жить, а кому умирать.

Время будто остановилось. Тор ждал, своим бездействием соглашаясь принять его решение, каким бы оно ни оказалось.

Локи вдруг усмехнулся и швырнул Тору тессеракт. Не произнося ни слова, он поднял Гунгнир из лужи крови и пошёл к дворцу, а виляющий хвостом Фенрир побежал за ним следом.


	14. Время Сурта грядёт

Тор думал, что война — огромное бремя, но наставший мир оказался испытанием куда большим. Разрушения Асгарда, оставшаяся на его улицах и площадях кровавая грязь, развалины зданий, тысячи погибших соотечественников и союзников, которых закон требовал проводить достойно их славы, великий пир, последовавший за тем, как кажущаяся бесконечной чреда лодок ушла в пустоту за океаном вечности. 

Он стоял плечом к плечу с теми, кто расчищал завалы, и с теми, кто провожал близких в последний путь. Он видел слёзы матери, отдающей океану любимого сердцу Бальдра, и ничем не мог помочь её горю. Он встречал вернувшиеся из Альвхейма войска и не чувствовал искренней радости от вида друзей и их объятий. Он сидел во главе огромного стола, заставленного множеством блюд, в окружении тысяч асов и ванов и слушал восхваляющие отважных мертвецов песни. Он пил мёд кубок за кубком, ел, хотя ни пить, ни есть не желал. Он говорил речи, мечтая годами оставаться безмолвным. Он смотрел, как опускают головы перед ним, владыкой Асгарда и убийцей тысяч врагов, и принимал поклонение толпы, не испытывая ни капли восторга. Его воинский талант, мужество и неистовую силу славили за спиной и в глаза, а Тор мечтал об ином. 

Хотелось сбежать в свои покои, закрыться там ото всех, дышать тишиной и спать беспробудно столько дней, сколько позволят норны. Спать долго, сладко, не видя настоящего, не вспоминая прошлого. Просто спать, без снов. А пробудившись, зажить прежней жизнью, вновь стать Тором-воином, а не владыкой, не великим царём. Если б это было возможно, если б было кому отдать тяжкий груз, Тор бы это сделал, не колеблясь и доли мгновения. Судьба царя, о которой он грезил с мальчишеских лет уже столько веков, оказалась вовсе не тем, о чём стоит мечтать.

Возвращаясь за полночь в покои, он никак не мог отвлечься от суеты, заполнявшей его дни, сотен решений, множества разговоров. Правильно ли он выбрал то или это? Может, стоило поступить по-другому? Вопросы толклись в голове беспрестанно, а когда, сделав усилие, он забывал о делах, то на ум шло другое. Если б он сразу взял тессеракт, сколько детей не потеряли б отцов? По всему выходило, что слишком много. 

Тысячи мертвецов приходили к Тору во снах и смотрели на него с укоризной. Асы, которые могли бы выжить, если б он соображал поскорей. Эльфы, чьи тела он размозжил о камни, растёр в порошок и с помощью Локи сжёг и развеял по ветру. Стыдно признаться, но каждую ночь Тор просыпался от собственных криков. Иногда он и вовсе не спал, даже для себя притворяясь, что занят, но на самом деле тянул время не в силах сомкнуть глаза и отдаться на суд собственной совести.

Отец бы понял — но он крепко спал. И Тор теперь понимал, по какой причине можно лежать в постели веками.

Мать бы поддержала — но мёртвый Бальдр встал между ними. Тор не смел начать разговор, способный огорчить Фригг. Она же, почерневшая от горя, большей частью молчала, когда Тор к ней заходил.

— Я знаю, что ты ничего не мог сделать, сынок, — сказала она в ночь страшной победы. Тор стоял рядом с ней, держал за руку, они вместе смотрели, как на щитах во дворец несут Бальдра. — Я знаю, что ты сделал для него всё, что мог.

Но она была не права, он не выполнил того, что должен. Он забыл Бальдра в Ванахейме — увёл в Асгард тысячи тысяч ванов и оставил брата, тогда живого и здорового телом, но больного духом, беспомощного перед любым злом. Должен был помнить о нём — и позабыл. За века, когда они не обмолвились даже словом, узы дружбы ослабли, но кровь не вода, Тор не имел права оставить в опасности беззащитного брата.

Мать шагнула вперёд, и воины расступились, дав ей возглавить процессию, идущую за телом мёртвого Бальдра. Тор молчаливой тенью последовал за ней. 

— Столько лет я молилась об исцелении сына — и всё напрасно. Нить его судьбы оборвалась ещё в тот день, когда он вкусил Мёд Поэзии. Создание Локи прервало агонию длиной почти в тысячу лет. Наверное, я должна быть ему благодарной.

Тор тяжело вздохнул, и мать сказала уверенней, строже:

— Не буду лгать. Мой мальчик жил, как мог и умел, был по-своему счастлив. Мне больно думать, что Локи, пусть не своей рукой, пусть слепым орудием, пусть даже не желая того, но отнял жизнь у Бальдра.

— Он не виноват.

— Я знаю. — Фригг шла медленно, и воины сдерживали шаг из уважения к матери покойного принца. — Но я радовалась, когда он уничтожил своё создание.

Они свернули в галерею царей и героев. Здесь их встретила толпа подданных — молчаливая и полная скорби. Асы и ваны сгрудились по обе стороны широкого прохода, разгулявшийся ветер трепал их одежды, косой дождь бил по плечам тех, кто стоял у внешней стены галереи. Тор крепче сжал молот, прогнал из сердца чёрную печаль, и на небе вновь засияли звёзды. 

— Локи убил Хель? — спросил он, когда траурная процессия приблизилась к распахнутым настежь дверям тронного зала.

— Да.

— Но как?

— Она просто исчезла. — Помолчав, Фригг добавила: — Я понимаю твои сомнения. Сложно верить Локи, даже когда он сражается на твоей стороне.

— Я верю ему, — выпалил Тор так поспешно, что стало не по себе.

— Ты сомневаешься, сын. Как он и предсказывал.

Больше они об этом не говорили. Тронный зал оказался заполнен телами погибших. Всё огромное помещение покрывали лежащие бесчисленными рядами воины, нашедшие славную смерть в бою, и мирные жители, не успевшие убежать от врага. Убитых было много, больше, чем Тор видел в Ванахейме, у дома брата, умерщвлёнными Хель, но много меньше, чем погибло тёмных эльфов на подступах к дворцу. Если мысль о потерях врага кого и утешала, то не Тора и не близких погибших, чей плач плыл над залом.

Бальдра положили у трона, и Тор остался стоять, глядя на то, как рыдает над братом мать, и ничего перед собой не видя. Он даже не смыл кровь с рук и лица, но уйти в тот миг не мог. Ему казалось, он не вправе сделать даже шаг в сторону, не вправе отвести взгляд от тех, кто погиб и по его вине тоже. За окнами вновь хлынул дождь, но теперь Тор не стал останавливать стихию.

Локи появился в тронном зале ближе к рассвету. Когда он вошёл в двери, кто-то словно толкнул Тора и заставил повернуть голову. Потому он видел, как Локи идёт между рядами убитых, как смолкает плач прощающихся, стоит им завидеть младшего принца. Не прозвучало обвинений или грубых слов — вести в Асгарде расходятся быстро. Но Тор не увидел и уважения, восхищения и любви, только страх и растерянность читались на лицах выживших, столь же искренние, как безразличие мертвецов.

— Как ты? — спросил Тор, когда Локи остановился с ним рядом. 

Брат не ответил. Он смотрел на мёртвого Бальдра с нечитаемым выражением на лице, затем опустился на одно колено и сказал поднявшей голову Фригг:

— Пришло время хоронить мертвецов. 

Они смотрели друг на друга так, что Тору стало трудно дышать. Локи привёл себя в порядок, надел чистую одежду, позаботился и о доспехах, и о причёске волосок к волоску. Мать же оставалась в том самом платье, в котором прошла через битву, её волосы были растрёпаны, посеревшее лицо покрывали пепел и пыль. 

— Мои соболезнования и сожаления, — сказал Локи таким спокойным и холодным тоном, что лучше б и вовсе не говорил. 

Тор ждал от матери вспышки гнева, проклятий, а она кивнула и сказала мягко: 

— Я принимаю их, сын. 

Локи застыл, будто замороженный магией йотунов. Фригг коснулась его руки:

— Я прощаю тебя. 

— Я не... — Тор опустил ладонь на плечо Локи, и тот замолчал. Оно и к лучшему, что бы там он ни хотел сказать: «я не твой сын», «не нуждаюсь в прощении», «не могу его принять», «буду ненавидеть себя вечность, притворяясь для всех, что давно обо всём позабыл», а то и «мне это неважно». Перед лицом смерти и матери, потерявшей любимого сына, не нужно лгать.

Локи помог Фригг подняться с пола, увёл её из зала. Тор ещё недолго стоял рядом с Бальдром, затем опустился на колени, коснулся холодного лба губами и беззвучно произнёс «прости и прощай». Поднявшись на ноги, Тор оглядел зал, где каждый молчаливо лежащий и горько плачущий заслуживал его просьб о прощении, и приказал готовиться к церемонии. 

На рассвете множество лодок понесло мертвецов к месту, откуда не возвращаются. 

У пристани, откуда уходила флотилия к краю океана вечности, Локи не появился. Тор видел его на балконе — любимом месте отца, но плечом к плечу им с братом постоять не довелось. Рядом была мать, Тор смотрел на катящиеся по её лицу слёзы и не знал, что сказать. Другим он много чего мог наговорить в утешение, а вот для самых близких у него не находилось слов. Он обнял её, прижал к сердцу, и почувствовал безмолвный ответ из «да, твои сожаления приняты, я прощаю тебя». Стало легче дышать, ненамного, но всё-таки легче. 

Глядя на множество горящих стрел, прорезавших воздух, Тор думал об ошибках, которые привели к стольким смертям. Когда пылающие лодки начали исчезать за горизонтом, он поклялся себе, что больше такого никогда не допустит.

— Из тебя получился замечательный царь, — сказала мать, когда пришло время заканчивать шедший весь день пир. Тор думал иначе, но прошлое нельзя было изменить.

Что прошлое — Тор не знал, как изменить настоящее. Он остался один на вершине. Сиф и Огун, вернувшиеся из Альвхейма, Фандрал, пришедший из вечно пылающего Муспельхейма, чтобы доложить о состоянии дел, оставались всё теми же верными друзьями, с которыми Тор разделял горе и радости сотни лет. Они не изменились, но он — несомненно. 

Тор, вставший над Асгардом и другими мирами, больше не чувствовал желания делиться с друзьями сомнениями и просить совета. Он знал, что услышит в ответ. Но он не нуждался в словах, что он сделал всё, что мог, что был во всём прав, что думать иначе стал бы только глупец. Он хотел слышать правду — болезненную, горькую, бьющую наотмашь. Ему был нужен тот, кто понимает и в ком нет жалости и желания поддержать друга, несмотря ни на какие его ошибки.

Вот Локи бы не постеснялся высказать всё, как есть, не стал бы жалеть — иссёк бы словами, помог бы прорвать созревший нарыв из накопившихся сожалений о прошлом, которое никому нельзя изменить.

Но Локи не подходил и не подпускал к себе близко. Он не желал никаких разговоров, избегал Тора, больше того — избегал всех, превратившись в затворника, чего прежде никогда не случалось. 

Тор знал — и это итог его действий.

Он легко представлял, как Локи объясняет матери свои планы отправиться в стан врага, как они говорят о его риске быть убитым своими и о нём, Торе, и клятвах, слишком часто остающихся только словами. Локи был прав — даже сейчас Тор сомневался. Он знал: Локи сражался на их стороне, но почему, что им двигало, разобраться не получалось. Тор бы хотел вновь стать слепым, вновь уметь доверять, не задавая вопросов, не думая слишком много. Но невозможно забыть о том, что когда-то увидел. Можно прогнать злую мысль из головы, но не ум верит, а сердце. А его не обманешь, не притворишься слепцом, прозревший видит, желает он того или нет.

Тор так хотел, чтобы всё стало просто, как прежде. Не получилось, тогда он пошёл за помощью к брату: хотел послушать оправдания, объяснения, что угодно ещё, лишь бы лишиться сомнений. Хотел простоты, которой вновь не нужны слова, хотел близости — а получил запертую на замок дверь. Он стучал, но ему никто не ответил. Он думал, как обычно, пойти напролом, но замер с занесённым над головой кулаком и перестал трясти двери, когда услышал оставленное стражникам послание Локи.

— Что значит «не сейчас, Тор»? — переспросил он. Ему, понятное дело, не смогли объяснить, а он успел пожалеть о вырвавшемся вопросе. Кровь бросилась в лицо, молот призывно загудел в руке, но Тор справился с гневом. Да, Локи прав. Им обоим надо немного отдохнуть от выяснения отношений. 

Небольшой перерыв, чтобы остыть и набраться сил, разобраться с другими делами, растянулся надолго. Каждый день и каждую ночь Тор думал о Локи. Он не мог забыть, что ничего между ними не решено, что «будешь должен» набрало такой вес, что и короной не расплатиться. Но как начать разговор? Тор не знал, что сказать. Мысленно он подходил к Локи, клал ему руку на плечо, прижимал к себе и молчал — они оба молчали, и всё становилось простым и понятным. В реальности Тор знал, что его даже на шаг не подпустят, что потребуются слова, много слов — а они никак не желали придумываться. Обрывки признаний — не нужных, пустых, по мнению Локи, — то и дело всплывали в воображении. Объяснения — косноязычные, неловкие — тоже не помогали начать разговор. От требований Локи бы отмахнулся, клятвы Тор бы и сам не произнёс.

Минул месяц, другой, Тор изредка замечал брата в библиотеках, однажды столкнулся с ним в коридоре, но они не перекинулись даже словом. Тор хотел поздороваться, шагнул навстречу, но Локи ответил таким равнодушным, пустым взглядом, что вся решимость исчезла. Тор не боялся выступить в одиночку против целой армии, но Локи, глядящий на него, как на чужака, лишил его всякого мужества.

Той ночью Тор не мог спать. Он смотрел на огонь, пожирающий огромные брёвна, превращающий крепкое белое дерево в чёрные крошащиеся угли, и думал о Локи, о том, как всё запуталось, вспоминал прошлую близость — и картины былого братства и страсти казались ему выдумкой, сном, но только не тем, что когда-то было реальностью. Тор мысленно вернулся в вечный сад, в бессчетный раз пережил их первую встречу и первые поцелуи, ревность и ласку, предательство и игру, и улыбался, как никогда ясно понимая: что ушло, тому не повториться. Он шёл сквозь века, видел Локи глазами соперника и брата, любовника и беглеца, врага и господина. Он травил себе душу, вспоминая предательство, и ещё большую боль причинял, позволяя открыть дверь в разделённую на двоих нежность, насладиться послевкусием восторга, вновь надеяться быть всегда вместе — и опять терять брата-любовника-друга из-за желанного для обоих асгардского трона.

Вечное царство, проклятый приз их тысячелетней борьбы — сейчас Тор бы отдал его даром. Если б мог вернуться в прошлое, молил бы отца наделить властью Локи. Смирился бы с тем, чтобы быть вторым, лишь бы отменить цепь ошибок, начавшуюся с появления ледяных великанов в сокровищнице Асгарда. Нет, ещё раньше — с решения отца...

Погрузившись в воспоминания, Тор просидел без сна до рассвета. Огонь догорел, стало темно, света из окон, от едва зачинающейся зари едва хватало, чтобы разглядеть остывшие угли, в которых больше не рождалось даже случайных искр. А Тор всё смотрел на заполненный пеплом очаг, смотрел, думая о своём, и вдруг понял.

Потирая заледеневшими руками, Тор приблизился к очагу и, поворошив угли, попытался раздуть огонь. Но было уже слишком поздно. Что горело — умерло, ни чистый воздух, ни новое топливо не смогли возродить то, что остыло до мёртвого серого пепла.

*

— Принца Локи просят явиться в тронный зал.

Так или примерно так должны были передать просьбу владыки Асгарда дюжина стражников, и Тор надеялся, что брат последует за конвоем хотя бы из любопытства. Лучше б с Локи, конечно, поговорить накануне, но тот сделал всё, чтобы избежать встречи. А может, и вправду был занят... хотя, пустые надежды. Локи не хотел никого видеть, вот и вся причина, что не открыл на стук и не показался тем, кто искал его по всему дворцу.

К вечеру Тор, подавив раздражение, написал письмо и приказал передать, а если не застанут неуловимого адресата — пусть подсунут под дверь. Сегодня в назначенный час послал к Локи стражу. И хотя Тор не получил ответа, а со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось, он верил: Локи придёт. 

А если нет... Тор вздохнул, оглядывая толпу придворных, многочисленную стражу, алые флаги и роскошь главного зала Асгарда. Что ж, это станет не первой церемонией, сорванной по вине Локи.

Двери упорно оставались закрытыми, и Тор заставил себя отвести от них взгляд.

Хранитель регалий мялся у нижней ступени трона, прятал глаза и нервно оглаживал пухлыми ладонями богатое платье. Его недовольство было потным, растерянным и кислым от страха. Иногда Тор думал: как такому трусу вообще удалось приблизиться к власти?

Мать стояла у самого трона и смотрела на сидящего Тора сверху вниз. Её неодобрение отражалось в строгом взгляде, поджатых губах, высоко поднятом подбородке и гордо расправленных плечах. Она гневалась, и Тор едва удерживался от того, чтобы продолжить их спор. Вчерашний день и почти всю сегодняшнюю ночь они провели в спальне отца, обсуждая всё необходимое так подробно, как только возможно. Мать не удалось убедить, но причины выбора Тора она поняла. Несмотря на то что согласия они не достигли, Тор знал: Фригг его решению подчинится. В длинном сверкающем платье и с причёской, над которой потрудилось немало служанок, царица выглядела величественной и властной. За её присутствие здесь и готовность подтвердить его решение Тор был более чем благодарен.

Хеймдалль стоял, скрестив руки на груди. Разговор с ним получился короткий: Тор объяснил, хранитель радужного моста высказал своё мнение без обиняков, а затем, склонив голову, заявил, что верен царю Асгарда и готов исполнять даже самые глупые его решения. 

Военачальников и друзей Тор поставил перед фактом. Сиф единственная из всех пыталась спорить — пришлось приказать ей замолчать. Остальные даже не пытались Тора переубеждать. Фандрал лишь покачал головой, что по непонятной причине показалось Тору до боли обидным. Он не собирался этого делать, но начал оправдываться, подбирал слова, доказывал...

— Послушай себя, Тор, — оборвал его старый друг. — Ты это не нам, ты это себе объясняешь и себя уговариваешь. Так ли ведёт себя мудрый царь?

Прежде слова попали бы в цель, но сейчас Тор знал, насколько не мудр и насколько тяжела власть. Он повернулся и ушёл, напоследок потребовав у всех явиться в тронный зал завтра в полдень.

Эту ночь Тор провёл в спорах с матерью, но когда вернулся к себе, то заснул и спал так глубоко и безмятежно, что едва не опоздал к назначенному сроку. Но сейчас от утреннего спокойствия и уверенности не осталось и следа.

Ну наконец-то!

Двери распахнулись, вошёл Локи в сопровождении стражи. Даже походка выдавала его злость, что говорить о лице, выразительных глазах, ухмылке на кривящихся губах? Тор шумно выдохнул и хлопнул себя по колену. Если б кто знал, какую радость он испытал от того, что видит перед собой Локи!

Тор встал с отцовского трона и спустился вниз. У подножия золотой лестницы они с Локи остановились одновременно. Несколько мгновений Тор позволял себе разглядывать лицо брата, затем сказал, обращаясь и к нему, и к тем, кто давно ждал, чтобы услышать причину, по которой всех пригласили явиться к царю:

— Асгард стоит на пороге новой войны. Среди вечных мятежников — огненных великанов — появился один, кто сумел объединить многих. Его зовут Сурт. Он угрожает уничтожить наши базы и напасть на Асгард. 

— Они уже вечность нам угрожают! — выкрикнул кто-то из толпы. Судя по голосу, старик из тех, кто всю жизнь отдал воинскому долгу.

— Да, но впервые среди них появился тот, кто хочет драться не со своими собратьями, а с нами, и так заслужить их уважение и стать царём. 

Толпа молчала, и Тор закончил:

— Сурт не отступит, пока мы не заставим его отступить.

Злость Локи пошла на убыль. Тор ясно видел, как в его глазах гнев сменяется сосредоточенностью. А ещё там мелькнуло что-то иное, волнение, которое не удалось прочитать. 

— Я должен идти в Муспельхейм во главе нашей армии. Как регент я не смогу выполнять свои обязанности, защищая мир во Вселенной. Потому я, Тор, сын Одина, перед лицом собравшихся здесь спрашиваю тебя, Локи, сын Одина, согласен ли ты принять в свои руки бремя власти и хранить порядок и благоденствие в Асгарде и остальных мирах?

Над залом пронёсся ропот, который тут же стих. Локи резко вдохнул и выдохнул, но и только. Он упрямо молчал, и Тор шагнул к нему практически вплотную, заговорил тихо, чтобы никто другой не услышал:

— Тессеракт скоро пробудится в огненном мире. Мы не должны допустить того же, что случилось в Свартальфхейме. Замени меня, Локи, займи трон.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Видениям твоей матери нельзя доверять.

— Я спускался в сокровищницу, видел своими глазами то, что они захотели мне показать.

Локи прищурился.

— Ты что-то не договариваешь. 

— А ты неплохо изучил меня, брат.

— Что ты увидел, Тор? — Локи смотрел требовательно, его ноздри широко раздувались, глаза блестели. Впервые со времени битвы с Малекитом брат выглядел настолько живым и похожим на себе прежнего. 

Тору так нравилось на него такого смотреть, что он едва не забыл о причине, по которой они все тут собрались.

— Не время обсуждать это сейчас. 

Он повернулся к хранителю регалий, и тот, встав на одно колено, подал Тору отцовский Гунгнир. Локи по собственной воле вернул его в сокровищницу после битвы, и теперь пришла пора наделить его знаком высшей власти во второй раз. 

— Клянёшься ли ты, Локи, сын Одина, защищать невинных, решать всё разумно и справедливо, быть мудрым правителем над девятью мирами, пока не придёт час вернуть власть в руки отца?

Зал замер, все, как один, затаили дыхание. Локи смотрел Тору в глаза, его грудь вздымалась рывками, лицо побледнело.

Наконец он решился. Опустился на одно колено, склонил голову, а затем, когда поднял взгляд, Тора пронзило насквозь воспоминанием, как вот так же Локи стоял перед ним на коленях — обнажённый, растрёпанный, с распухшими губами и тьмой в глазах. Неуместное в торжественный миг передачи власти видение опалило лицо Тора огнём. Он протянул руки, предлагая Локи взять Гунгнир, и замер, когда тот поднялся и принял копьё. Их руки на миг соприкоснулись — и тело Тора охватил жар.

— Слава Локи, новому регенту, — провозгласил Тор и уже сам опустился перед ним на одно колено. А в голове всё крутилось, что и это было между ними когда-то. Тогда он стоял точно так же, а Локи, нетерпеливый и страстный, тянул его за длинные волосы, дёргал их без всякой жалости, и Тор благословлял краткую боль, позволявшую продлить удовольствие и удержаться на грани.

А затем Локи предал, и Тор позволил ему предать. И они всё потеряли, отгорели до холодного пепла, так что ничего не вернёшь.

— Поднимись, Тор, и встань со мной рядом как равный, — Локи приказал так легко, будто всю жизнь только и делал, что правил. 

Его власть признали все. Перед ним склонилась Фригг, на одно колено опустился Хеймдалль, и весь зал последовал их примеру.

Не прозвучало поздравлений и приветственных криков, но никто их и не ждал. Сожаление было написано на лицах многих, Тор слышал недовольные голоса, но не сомневался, что решил верно, а чужое возмущение скоро пройдёт. Им придётся смириться, да и Локи не допустит неуважения к себе.

— Ты справишься, — тихо сказал Тор, глядя на расходящуюся после церемонии толпу.

Локи ответил:

— Несомненно. 

Когда зал опустел, он повернулся к Тору.

— А теперь ты расскажешь мне всё. 

— Нечего тут рассказывать, Локи. Надо идти туда и биться, и искать тессеракт. — Тор подошёл к золотым ступеням и сел, широко расставив ноги. Он опустил Мьёлльнир на пол перед собой и на миг прикрыл глаза. Всё кончилось. Не верилось до конца, что это правда случилось, и всё прошло так буднично и легко.

— Так ты не знаешь, где он? Его тебе не показали? — требовательно спросил Локи, и Тор нахмурился. Странно всё же было чувствовать себя тем, кто больше не имел права решать всё единолично. Кто должен оправдываться и объясняться, но теперь не перед отцом.

— Я знаю, где он будет.

— И где же?

— В огненных лапах Сурта. 

Локи прошелся вперёд-назад, затем резко остановился. Он смотрел на Тора, наклонив голову к плечу, золотой нагрудник сиял в свете факелов. 

Тору нравилось то, что он видел.

— Почему ты думаешь, что тессеракт уже не у него?

— Рядом с Суртом я видел себя. Мы бились. — Тор взъерошил волосы, почесал нос, огладил короткую бороду. Говорить о том, каким в видении предстал Сурт, не хотелось: тело — чистый огонь, рост и объёмы вдвое превышают ледяного великана, а значит вчетверо — любого аса. На фоне огромного огненного демона Тор смотрелся бессильным цвергом, а Мьёлльнир проходил через пламя, не причиняя великану видимого вреда.

— И ты пойдёшь туда, где непременно погибнешь?

— Почему сразу «погибнешь»? Я одолею его. 

— Как? 

Тор пожал плечами.

— Как-то. Как пойдёт. В первый раз, что ли? Я вернусь победителем. 

— А если нет?

— Ты заменишь меня и добудешь для Асгарда победу. — Тор расплылся в ухмылке: — Что это обсуждать? Лучше скажи, как чувствуешь себя царём?

Локи ответил пристальным, изучающим взглядом и ничего не сказал. 

— Я постараюсь не подвести тебя. — Тор встал со ступеньки, поднял молот и пристегнул его к бедру, где обычно носил. — Со мной пойдут лучшие воины, а с ними Фандрал, Огун и Сиф. Вольштагг ждёт нас на месте. Мы победим. 

— Твой отец ничего не смог сделать с огненными великанами за тысячи лет, а ты решил, что справишься с ними так просто? Что ты творишь, ищешь смерти? — даже когда Локи говорил, его лицо казалось вырезанной из светлого мрамора маской.

— В том, что нам приходится делать, давно нет простоты, — признал Тор. Ему не нравилось, к чему сворачивал разговор, пора была заканчивать с ним. Подойдя к Локи, Тор хлопнул его по плечу. — Поздравляю. Правь мудро.

Не прося позволения уйти, он поспешил к выходу из тронного зала.

— Ты не боишься? — голос Локи остановил его на полпути.

Да чего тут бояться? Тор, оглянувшись через плечо, так и ответил:

— Чего?

— Что совершил ошибку. Что я предам тебя, захвачу власть, убью всех, кто встанет у меня на пути: тебя, отца, мать...

Ах, вот он о чём.

Тор вернулся к Локи, положил ладонь на прохладную бледную щеку, провёл большим пальцем по линии носа и губ — и Локи позволил с собой это делать. Его хотелось целовать, глубоко погружаясь языком в рот, прижимать к груди, шептать признания. Тор сухо сказал, глядя ему в глаза:

— Если ты проворонишь шанс показать всем как хорош, то я убью тебя первым.

Кожа Локи под ладонью Тора нагрелась, тепло от соприкосновения их тел потекло по руке вверх, горяча кровь и вызывая жаркие, запретные воспоминания. Оба молчали, не отводя глаз друг от друга. Тор не выдержал первым — подался вперёд. Пальцы зарылись в тёплые волосы на затылке, дрожь прокатилась по телу Локи. Но вместо того, чтобы ответить, тот отступил, уходя от прикосновения.

— Иди уже, Тор.

Очередное «нет» ударило прямо в сердце, стало трудно дышать. Тор тоже шагнул назад. И зачем только полез? Знал же!.. Злость на себя окатила горячей волной, голос стал низким и грубым:

— Ты всю жизнь мечтал о власти. Наслаждайся.

Тор повернулся и пошёл к выходу из тронного зала, больше не оглядываясь. 

*

Когда знаешь, что делать, сборы заканчиваются быстро. Тор провёл военный совет, собрав друзей и командующих полками, готовящихся уходить в Муспельхейм. Обсуждения заняли время меньшее, чем последовавшая пирушка в узком кругу. Впрочем, и за мёдом долго не засиживались.

Разговор не складывался. Сиф, не подбирая слов, укорила за отданный Локи трон, Тор ответил, что это его решение и ему и только ему за него отвечать. И упрек, и отповедь прозвучали зло и резко, в итоге все долго молчали, глядя на трещащий в очаге огонь.

— Ты мог бы оставить его вместо себя, сохранив звание регента, — задумчиво сказал Фандрал.

Тор, подумав, кивнул и молча поставил пустой кубок на стол.

— Тогда зачем так рисковать? Если он предаст тебя, а он может, признай, то чего ты этим добьёшься?

Спрашивал не только Фандрал, остальные тоже смотрели на Тора испытующе.

— Мы не осуждаем тебя, друг, — заметил Огун, — нам нужно понять. 

— Чтобы не видеть во мне безумца? — фыркнул Тор, но никто не улыбнулся. Объяснения даже мать не убедили, она назвала их наивными и детскими, а друзья, как подозревал Тор, даже не будут пытаться встать на его место. И всё же он попытался: — Из меня получился отвратительный царь.

— Тор! — воскликнули друзья хором.

— Нет, послушайте. — Он встал и заходил взад-вперёд у трещащего, словно тоже возмущенного его словами и негодующего огня. — Отец готовил занять трон нас двоих. Он веками тянул с решением, хотя уже давно чувствовал себя плохо, но власть мне не отдавал. И он был прав — я не готов, даже сейчас.

— Но ты не допустил никаких ошибок, — возразил Фандрал.

— Позволь судить тому, кто видит всю картину. — Тор остановился и скрестил руки на груди. — Каждая из моих ошибок стоила многих жизней.

— Ты не прав, если говоришь о битве с Малекитом... — начал Огун, а Сиф обиженно буркнула: — ...на которую ты нас не позвал.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Тор. — Я мог вернуть в Асгард войска из Альвхейма, но даже не подумал об этом. 

«Пусть и тогда наши потери были бы ещё выше», — он не произнёс. Махнув рукой, Тор повернулся к огню. Его охватила досада: вместо того чтобы тратить время на бесполезные объяснения, он мог бы уже сейчас драться в Муспельхейме. В битве всё было легко и просто. А здесь и сейчас, ну как объяснить подспудное неотвязное чувство недовольства собой, память об ошибках и упущенных возможностях, понимание, как засасывает суета и тысячи решённых вопросов камнями сомнений ложатся на плечи: а вдруг вновь ошибся? Вдруг можно не так, а проще, легче, разумнее и справедливей?

— Но твои ошибки, допустим, они правда есть, не объясняют, почему ты решил отдать всю власть Локи.

Тор повернулся к Фандралу:

— Судьба дала мне много шансов проявить себя — и я знаю, что с ними сделал. Теперь пусть правит Локи — он заслужил возможность показать себя. Пройдёт время, отец очнётся и выберет наиболее достойного из нас.

Сиф встала, одёрнула на себе короткую тунику. Она двигалась резко, как всегда бывало, когда гнев переполнял её. Тёмные, блестящие в свете огня волосы хлестнули по плечу, как хвост у норовистой кобылицы, когда она повернулась к Тору.

— Он не оценит твоей жертвы. Ты глупец, если думаешь иначе. Он не выберет тебя.

— Да что ты говоришь?! — Фандрал вскочил и указал пальцем на Тора: — Один выберет достойного, и это не может быть ледяной великан по крови и по коварству. Нашим царём будет Тор — родной сын Всеотца, ас и герой! 

Сиф не ответила. Она ушла, напоследок мазнув по Тору злым и одновременно полным сочувствия взглядом. Судя по выражению лица также засобиравшегося уходить к себе Огуна, тот тоже понял, что Сиф говорила вовсе не об Одине и троне.

— Тор, ну хоть ты мне ответь! — потребовал расстроенный Фандрал.

— Отец выберет достойного. — Тор сел в кресло у огня. — Принимая Локи в семью, он клялся, что будет относиться к нему, как к сыну во всём мне равному. Так пусть держит клятву, я приму любое решение.

— Ты же наш командир, тебе всегда нравилось править. Почему ты сейчас добровольно уходишь от борьбы за престол?

— Фандрал...

Тор почесал лоб, провёл рукой по волосам. Он не знал, что и как ответить. Друзья видели в его решении слабость, мать и Хеймдалль говорили о том же, а Тор не сомневался, что поступает единственно верно. Справедливо дать проявить себя тому, кто хотел власти и всю жизнь готовился править, когда сознаёшь, что не справляешься с нею сам. И Сиф ошибалась: Тор не хотел задобрить Локи, не думал даже покупать его расположение своей жертвой. 

Да и какая это жертва, когда перекладываешь на чужие плечи тяжёлую, почти неподъёмную ношу? Если б не видение огненного Сурта, охраняющего сверкающий синим тессеракт, Тор бы не решился сбросить заботы регента на брата. И то он чувствовал себя бессовестным беглецом. Его ждала славная война, Мьёлльнир в руках, много возможностей проявить доблесть, храбрость и характер, риск для жизни и жар в крови вместо скуки разговоров с советниками и придворными, суеты в большинстве своём бестолковых дел, лести и поклонения, лжи и притворства, ответственности и сомнений в правильности решений. 

Теперь всё то, что так не нравилось Тору, принадлежало Локи. Брату, который приложит все силы, чтобы показать себя достойным царём — с его-то гордостью и самомнением, с его-то желанием доказать, что отец ошибался! Как вообще можно в этом сомневаться? Что ещё тут объяснять?

— Хватит спорить, Фандрал, — наконец сказал Тор. — Лучше поздравь меня. Мы идём против огненных великанов. Не знаю, как ты, а я считаю минуты, оставшиеся до переброски войск в Муспельхейм. 

— Нам придётся нелегко, — заметил Фандрал устало.

Тор встал и потянулся всем телом. Мышцы приятно гудели от переполнявшей их силы, и он подумал, что не только Локи получил сегодня второй шанс показать себя во всём блеске.

— Нас ждут славные битвы. А теперь пора спать.

*

Когда Тор открыл глаза, за окном ещё не рассвело. Его мышцы напряглись, тело приготовилось к бою, но ни поза, ни ритм дыхания не изменились. Он весь обратился в слух, ловя в окружающей тишине отголоски чужого дыхания. В любой миг Тор был готов вскочить и ринуться с верным молотом в руках на затаившегося в спальне злоумышленника.

— Господин, — раздалось из темноты рядом с дверью, — регент ожидает вас. Он просит прощения за беспокойство, но требует вас к себе немедленно.

«К себе» означало, как выяснилось, тронный зал. Жаль, Тор бы предпочёл очутиться в покоях Локи, а ещё лучше — в его постели. Он усмехнулся, расставаясь с безумной надеждой, когда расторопный слуга пропустил желанный поворот, и поспешил следом. Перед запертой дверью, охраняемой стражей, посыльный поклонился и поспешил скрыться, Тору же пришлось ждать, пока о его появлении доложат. 

Наконец высокие двери перед ним распахнулись.

С первого взгляда стало ясно, что, несмотря на чрезмерно позднее (а может, уже раннее) время, Локи сегодня ещё не ложился. В том же боевом облачении, что и утром, он сидел на троне, его лицо казалось более бледным, уставшим. Тор отметил свободную позу, уверенно лежащие на подлокотниках руки, бесстрастное выражение глаз — и ни единого жеста или движения навстречу. Только лежащий у ног брата Фенрир навострил уши, показывая, что они с «папой» живые, а не каменное изваяние.

Криво усмехнувшись, Тор опустился на одно колено и склонил голову. Нельзя сказать, что ему пришлась по душе полночная игра в подчинение, которую устроил Локи, но и демонстрировать неуважение тому, кого сам возвёл на трон, было не дело. Локи хотел провести между ними ещё одну границу, как между властителем и его вассалом, — что ж, Тор был готов ему и это дать. 

Приказ встать последовал после заметной паузы.

Так и подмывало ответить: «Ну что, наигрался?» — но выпрямившийся Тор прикусил язык. И вовремя — идущий к нему Локи выглядел без меры разозлённым.

— Как это понимать, брат? Я пришёл в хранилище, потребовал, чтобы тессеракты показали мне своего родича в Муспельхейме, и не получил ничего. Вообще ничего.

— Думаю, он ещё спит. Время-то позднее, — усмехнулся Тор, но Локи смотрел на него с тем же напряжением, что и прежде. Пришлось сменить тон: — Ты не думал задавать другие вопросы? Про Сурта, к примеру, про будущее, про меня?

— Я видел тебя бездыханным. И тессеракт в своих руках, — резко ответил Локи.

Тор кивнул.

— Значит, ты видел то же самое, что и я.

Локи так явно разозлился, что не только Тор, но и бессловесный Фенрир почувствовал это. Гигантский волк вскочил на ноги, вздыбил шерсть на загривке и уже через несколько мгновений стоял рядом с Локи, скалясь и сверкая алыми глазами. Рычание в тишине зала показалось громовым.

— Хороший защитник, — заметил Тор, кладя руку на рукоять молота. — Уйми его, Локи.

Видимой команды не прозвучало, но Фенрир замолчал и лёг на пол, положив голову на вытянутые вперёд когтистые лапы.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы, зная всё, я отпустил тебя умирать?

Вопрос Локи прозвучал именно так, как Тор и боялся услышать. Он потому и не хотел никому рассказывать подробности видения. Будучи правителем, Тор и сам не решился бы рисковать жизнью того, о чьей смерти заведомо знал. Как мать тысячелетиями выносила тяжесть видений и невозможности ничего изменить, он даже не представлял. 

Тор задержался с ответом, и Локи сказал:

— Я отменю поход.

— Ты не можешь. 

— Я не могу? Ты сам отдал мне власть. А значит, при желании, я могу всё, включая заковать тебя в цепи и бросить в темницу. И даже твой отец, когда проснётся и всё узнает, не сможет сказать, что я сделал что-то дурное. Наоборот, ещё станет хвалить, что я уберёг его первенца от самоубийства.

Локи смотрел исподлобья, говорил таким холодным тоном, что Тору стало не по себе.

— Не делай этого. Да, риск есть. Но подумай сам, что случится, если огненные великаны получат в свои лапы тессеракт. Сильней их нет никого во Вселенной. Они способны ходить по ядрам звёзд. Они сметут наши базы и тотчас окажутся здесь, сожгут всё и всех. Они не способны на жалость и ни богатствами их не купишь, ни властью. Мы проиграем, когда первый из них ступит на земли Асгарда.

— И ты предлагаешь позволить тебе идти на верную смерть? Что скажет твой отец?

— То же, что и твой, Локи. Что охранять мир во Вселенной — наш долг. И с каких это пор Один — только мой отец? 

Локи не ответил, но идущая от него злость ещё возросла. 

Не хотелось даже начинать этот разговор, но, судя по упрямому выражению его лица, придётся. Вздохнув, Тор сказал: 

— Ты же помнишь предсказание вёльвы? 

— Это смешно!

Тор ткнул пальцем в навострившего уши волка.

— Вот Фенрир. В Ванахейме до сих пор на свободе плавает Ёрмунгард — змей, больше которого нельзя представить. А несущая смерть Хель выкосила целый мир.

— Их имена — просто шутка!

— А мёртвые, которые шли на Асгард? Мёртвые, которыми управлял ты, Локи, как и было предсказано!

Брат отступил на шаг. Он взмахнул руками, показывая, как велико его изумление услышанной глупостью, и коротко рассмеялся:

— Может, ещё вспомнишь корабль из ногтей мертвецов? Я же на нём должен был прибыть сюда, правда?

Тор шумно выдохнул. Теперь в его сердце горел гнев, а руки требовали молот и в бой.

— Предводителя огненных великанов зовут Суртом.

— Это всего лишь совпадение.

— А как насчёт тебя самого? — Как же Тор не хотел напоминать об этом, но остановиться сейчас означало проиграть, чего он не мог себе позволить: — Отец хотел положить тебя в гроб. На вечный сон. И изобразить плюющуюся ядом змею на могильном камне. Ты забыл это?

— Забыл?

Тор отступил от Локи. Брат вроде бы ничего и не делал, но лицо Тора опалило сначала жаром, потом жгучим холодом. Фенрир заскулил и попятился, поджимая хвост.

— Я этого никогда не забуду, — Локи произнёс это медленно, спокойным тоном, но обмануть деланным безразличием ему никого бы не удалось. Его левый глаз дёргался, а правый налился кровью, губы кривились, руки, сжатые в кулаки, заметно трясло.

— Мне жаль. Если бы я мог изменить прошлое, то заплатил бы за это любую цену.

— Ну конечно, наш вечный герой, готовый жертвовать собой, когда его никто об этом не просит, — Локи улыбнулся так, что его захотелось ударить. 

Несколько минут оба молчали, затем Тор сказал:

— Я говорил с матерью и с Ванадис. Видения не всегда сбываются так, как говорит пророчица, чаще всего она не может правильно подобрать слова. И последовательность событий нарушается, сложно понять, что за чем следует. Вёльву подняли из мёртвых тысячи лет назад, что видела, то она и сказала, теми словами, которые смогла найти. Точности нельзя требовать, а совпадений слишком много.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что грядёт Рагнарёк? Смерть богов, великий бой, в котором мы все погибнем? Только потому что я назвал свои создания древними именами?

— Твои создания, и твоя несостоявшаяся казнь, и всеобщий гнев асов, и идущий на царский дворец легион мертвецов, и разрушенный горящий Асгард, обезлюдевший Ванахейм, наши жертвы — всё это уже случилось. Теперь пришло время Сурта.

— Нет. — Локи повернулся и зашагал по ступеням наверх, к мерцающему золотому трону.

— Мать больше не видит будущего — спроси у неё, если мне не веришь, — сказал Тор ему в спину. — Конец времён пришёл. Или время перемен, я не знаю. Знаю, что должен идти им навстречу.

Локи остановился у трона, повернулся уже с Гунгниром в руках. Тор встретил его взгляд спокойно и твёрдо.

— Ты должен меня отпустить. Я же, как ты сказал, вечный герой. По предсказанию мне суждено драться с Суртом. 

Локи молчал, глядя на Тора нечитаемым взглядом.

— Мы оба видели тессеракт в твоих руках, Локи, а значит рискнуть стоит. Кто знает, может, я ещё не погибну. Поверь, я сделаю всё, чтобы победить и остаться в живых.

После долгого молчания Локи тихо сказал:

— Один ты туда не пойдёшь.

— Верно. Я пойду туда с нашими друзьями и с целой армией, плюс гарнизоны четырёх баз — у нас достаточно сил, чтобы победить огненных великанов.

— Я хотел сказать, что мы пойдём вместе.

Тор усмехнулся.

— Теперь ты понимаешь меня. Когда вы с матерью уходили в Ванахейм, я думал, у меня сердце разорвётся на части, так мне хотелось идти с вами, защищать вас. Но царь не имеет права оставить Асгард. Ты сам говорил мне об этом.

Лицо Локи побледнело, а взгляд потемнел. Он молчал, пристально глядя на Тора так долго, что, казалось, невысказанные слова — услышать которые Тор так мечтал — грохотом бьющихся сердец заполнили всё огромное пространство тронного зала. Кровь стучала у Тора в ушах, частое дыхание опаляло губы, тело бросало то в жар, то в холод. Локи пытался закрыться, сохранить безразличную маску на лице, и, наверное, никогда не выглядел более уязвимым и откровенным.

Тор шагнул вперёд, не выдержав пытки надеждой. Локи отступил. 

— Иди, — сказал он, садясь на трон и глядя куда угодно, только не на Тора.

— Что?

— Иди уже, брат. Вам выступать завтра, тебе надо отдохнуть.

Несколько мгновений Тор оставался на месте, с жадностью смотрел на Локи, мечтал вновь увидеть тот его взгляд, но чудо не желало повторяться.

— Ты сегодня хотя бы раз ел? — негромко сказал Тор, всё ещё медля, всё ещё надеясь получить больше того, что жило в его голове догадками и непроизнесёнными словами.

Локи посмотрел на него.

— Иди. И не вздумай там умереть.

Тор то ли кивнул, то ли слегка поклонился. Весь путь к выходу из зала он чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Мучительно хотелось оглянуться, но Тор удержался. На его губах играла улыбка: Локи ненавидит? Локи равнодушен? Локи желает ему смерти и не простил? Даже если б брат признал свои чувства вслух, и то они ни были бы столь искренними и откровенными.


	15. Рагнарёк. Геенна огненная

Смерть в огненном аду была быстрой, почти молниеносной. Идущие на врага добровольцы говорили, что Муспельхейм — крыльцо дома Хель, богиню мёртвых даже не надо звать, она всё время стоит на пороге, с нетерпением поджидая гостей и особо радуясь асам.

Пылающий оранжево-красный меч огненного великана касался плоти, и уже через миг дикий крик воина Асгарда обрывался предсмертным хрипом. Тело вспыхивало, будто факел, и выгорало дотла, чёрный дым поднимался в дрожащий, вечно раскалённый воздух и развеивался ветром, так что от сгоревшей плоти уже через минуту не оставалось ничего, даже пепла, а доспехи, оружие и скелет рассыпались стеклянным песком. Так в Муспельхейме Хель собирала свою ежедневную жертву из неприспособленных к жизни в пустыне незваных чужаков.

В мире огненных демонов небо оказалось не голубым или синим, а красным, как сырое мясо; земля не чёрной, а пепельно-серой, как выбеленная временем кость; молнии от многочисленных, никогда не прекращающихся сухих гроз походили на возбуждённо пульсирующие кровяные сосуды. Ветер дул постоянно, поднимал в воздух пепел-песок, создавал из него причудливые барханы и застилал глаза, горечью оседал на губах, выдувал из не-огненных воду и рождал видения-кошмары.

Тор думал, что так и только так должен выглядеть ад для тех, кто в него верит. Геенна огненная выжигала всякую скверну из душ, попавших на её необъятные просторы, становилась тесаком, срезающим с плоти лишние мясо и жир, сожаления и память о прошлых ошибках, бесполезные для выживания мысли и чувства.

Если б не смерть соратников и невыносимые условия затянувшейся войны, Тор бы сказал, что в Муспельхейме вновь стал счастлив.

Всё, что мешало, всё, что тревожило, всё, что не касалось жизни и смерти, ушло из сознания и больше не возвращалось. В битвах с великанами тело обрело такую мощь, о которой прежде нельзя было и мечтать. Сердце же стало сухим и твёрдым, будто камень, с вырезанными на нём рунами ненависти, долга и любви. Вязкое болото из чувства вины скукожилось от жары и осыпалось песком в первую же вылазку в огненную преисподнюю, после первой положенной тысячи своих ради того, чтобы убить всего одного. 

В пустыне или идёшь вперёд, или умираешь. Тор не имел права тратить время на то, чтобы оплакивать мёртвых. Да и не удалось бы — жар иссушивал слёзы сразу, как только они покидали глаза.

Постоянная опасность и жестокость врага разбудили от вечной спячки многих. Перед лицом смерти только дурак станет себе лгать — так Сиф и Огун сблизились, любимец дам Фандрал заговорил о браке и детях, Вольштагг утратил грузность, взамен приобретя повадки хищного зверя, а Тор, забыв о вине и сомнениях, вновь стал собой.

Судьба хранила друзей. Они привыкли к стычкам с врагом, к несущимся в кровавое небо чёрным столбам дыма от сгоревших тел тех, кому выжить не повезло. Десятки вылазок — десятки убитых врагов — тысячи погибших асов. 

Всё вновь стало простым и понятным. Убей или умри, живи или сдайся, выиграй, несмотря ни на что, ни на какие потери, или... Проиграть они не могли, не имели права. Множество асов превращались в пепел и песок, чтобы одолеть всего одного пылающего гиганта. На место погибших вставали новые и новые добровольцы — идти на смерть никого не приходилось просить. 

Асы давно научились отгонять огненных великанов, пытающихся подняться с поверхности раскалённой планеты. Базы, расположенные на каждой из четырёх лун, справлялись с задачей сдерживать противника там, где не было воздуха, чтобы чему-то долго гореть. Но спускаться вниз было самоубийством. Об этом с пылом и жаром говорили и командиры баз, и ветераны, и новички — и все они оказались в первых рядах добровольцев, когда узнали от Тора, что скоро, минуя защитников, огненные гиганты пойдут в другие миры, открыв себе дорогу с помощью сияющего синим куба.

— Мы должны найти ключ первыми, — сказал Тор. И этого с лихвой хватило для тех, кто уже видел огненных великанов, знал их нрав, вечную страсть сражаться и убивать. Когда Тор спросил, кто хочет рискнуть жизнью ради мира во Вселенной, вперёд шагнул каждый.

Огненные демоны должны были либо оставаться в своём аду, либо пасть поголовно. Либо так, либо огонь войны и беспримерной жестокости пожрёт все миры и существ.

Существовал бы способ сделать битву легче — Тор бы схватился за него, не взирая ни на какой риск. Но тессеракт не умел убивать, а в Муспельхейме не было скал или камней, чтобы поднять их в воздух и бросить на головы огненным демонам. Да и что бы это дало? Состоящих из чистого пламени не брали ни стрелы, ни копья, ни мечи, ни снаряды, ни камни, ничто — всё сгорало дотла, соприкасаясь с живым огнём. Удар молнии делал великанов только сильней, а вызванный вихрь раздувал пламя, превращая в исполинов. Только точно брошенный Мьёлльнир — молот, выкованный из ядра звезды — не проливался металлическим дождём на песок от соприкосновения с огненной плотью врага, а проникал в самый её центр и — при удаче — мог загасить навсегда неуязвимое для другого оружия пламенное сердце. Вот только тяжело было в это чёрное сердце попасть.

О том, чтобы огненные демоны смирно ждали смерти, оставалось только мечтать. С громовым рёвом из чёрной глотки, размахивая несущим мгновенную смерть огненным мечом, они бросались вперёд, на врага. Стремительные движения, меняющиеся от порывов ветра контуры тела, разящие удары огненного меча — с первого броска убить чудовище Тору ни разу не удавалось. Чтобы толком прицелиться, огненного великана надо было хоть на миг остановить — и асы атаковали его со всех сторон одновременно, отдавая судьбе право выбирать, кому из пришедших на бой обращаться в горсть пепла. 

Приобретённый в битвах опыт позволял отдавать Хель меньшую жертву, но не избегать её совсем. Асы несли потери, как и их враг, однако тессеракт всё не находился. Время шло, утекало, будто песок сквозь пальцы, ежедневно улетало к кровавым небесам дымом горящих без погребальных костров и развеивалось под песни во славу ушедших к Хель храбрецов, когда поредевший отряд возвращался на базу.

*

— Зачем ты меня вызвал? — Тор преклонил колено всего на миг и тотчас выпрямился, требовательно глядя на Локи. — Знаешь же, я не имею права бросать войска сейчас. 

С последней встречи прошло несколько месяцев, но, несмотря на то как сильно Тор соскучился по семье и Локи в частности, находиться здесь, в тишине и прохладе, роскоши и безопасности, когда в Муспельхейме всё горит и пылает, казалось преступлением. Пусть без него — и его молота — никто не отправился бы воевать, и войска сейчас наслаждались невиданной роскошью — передышкой. 

— Мне пришлось отменить сегодняшнюю вылазку, — раздражённо сказал Тор. — Почему такая срочность? Что-то случилось?

В тронном зале они были одни, а значит, что бы ни побудило владыку Асгарда отправить в Муспельхейм гонца, дело требовало ещё и соблюдения тайны.

Но вводить в курс дела Локи не спешил. Он молча сидел на троне, без доспехов и копья в руках, его платье скорее подходило для пира, чем для чего-то иного. Судя по лёгкому румянцу на щеках, именно с пира Локи сюда и явился. У его ног, положив голову на лапы, лежал Фенрир. Алые глаза ни на миг не отрывались от Тора, шерсть на затылке топорщилась. В отличие от злобного охранника Локи выглядел безмятежно спокойным. Правление пошло ему на пользу: лицо посветлело и посвежело, болезненная худоба вновь превратилась в стройность. Он выглядел хорошо, настолько, что Тор заставил себя отвести взгляд. 

Не время любоваться Локи — не время думать ни о чём другом, кроме цели. Когда задача стоит невыполнимая, единственный шанс победить — идти вперёд, не останавливаясь. Только вперёд, не думая, сколько осталось пройти, не вспоминая, что осталось позади, не тратя время и силы на видения того, что будет после победы. Не расслабляться, не позволять себе слабости, а сжать зубы, и вперёд, вперёд, ради цели.

— Говори, и я немедленно уйду назад. А ещё нам нужны подкрепления. Командуй сбор, и я уведу их с собой. И давай поживей, не трать зря наше время, — прозвучало, может, и грубовато, но в тронном зале они с Локи были одни, бессловесный Фенрир за свидетеля не считался. 

Брат всё ещё медлил с ответом, и Тор раздражённо рубанул рукой воздух. 

— Мне что, повторить всё то же самое, называя тебя господином?

— Не нужно. — Локи поднялся с трона и спустился по ступеням так медленно, что Тор скрипнул зубами. — Ты считал, скольких потерял в битвах за это время? — спросил брат, останавливаясь рядом.

Запретная тема. Но Тор знал, что ответить.

— Я сохранил всех, кого мог сохранить.

— Не прячься за словами, Тор. Пять тысяч — больше, чем погибло за всю битву с Малекитом — и ни следа тессеракта в Муспельхейме.

Цифра ужасала, но Тор знал, что потери могут быть несоизмеримо большими. Абсолютными, ведь огненные великаны рождаются для того, чтобы убивать. 

— Ещё не пройдено и трети их мира. Мы должны продолжать, несмотря ни на какие потери, — отрезал он.

— Мы завязли там на полгода!

О, сколько раз за последние дни Тор слышал эти слова.

— Малекит хотел подчинения и власти. Сурт хочет лишь убивать... 

Локи остановил поток возражений взмахом руки.

— Ты видел его?

— Я видел их! Они все одинаковы, все жаждут только битвы. Нам нечего им предложить, кроме наших жизней для их развлечения.

— Асгард больше не может позволить себе столько терять. Я каждый день спускаюсь в хранилище — и каждый день убеждаюсь, что тессеракт в огненном мире ещё не проснулся. Если асы и пойдут туда, то только тогда, когда мы получим знак.

— Нет. Огненные великаны разумны. Тессеракт в руках любого из них — верная смерть для Вселенной. Мы должны найти куб до того, как он проснётся. — Тор шагнул вперёд, положил руку на плечо Локи. — Мне нужны подкрепления, я найду тессеракт и добуду для нас победу.

Тот отвёл взгляд.

— Мне больше нечего тебе предложить. У нас нет столько воинов, сколько ты хочешь.

— Пошли тех, кто есть.

— Нет, иначе начнётся бунт, и подавить его будет некем. Асы недовольны, мечтают о пробуждении Одина — надеются, что он уймёт нас с тобой. Ходят слухи, что Асгард зря выступил против Муспельхейма, что мы оба безумны — я помешался в тюрьме, ты — когда убил стольких врагов, что даже Одину не под силу. Распускающим языки рты не заткнёшь, когда каждый день вывешивают списки погибших из десятков имён. Было два нападения...

— Какие ещё нападения? Какие слухи? Какой бунт? Или хочешь сказать, что пять тысяч полегло в Муспельхейме впустую? — Тор схватил брата за плечи, затряс его. А когда Фенрир попытался напасть — ударил взвизгнувшего волка кулаком в нос.

Локи вырвался, попятился назад. Получивший знак отступить Фенрир отбежал подальше от Тора и зарычал, сверкая алыми глазами.

— Извини, я сорвался, — буркнул Тор, отступая на шаг. 

Он смотрел на потирающего предплечья брата, пытаясь осознать сказанное им и не веря — хотя Локи не стал бы лгать. Наверное. Точно нет... а может, и да. Проклятье, как же всё сложно! 

— Нападения? На тебя?

— Нет. Хотели проникнуть в покои Одина, разбудить его. В первый раз твоя мать остановила мятежников, уговорила их разойтись по-хорошему, а мне ничего не сказала. После второго нападения мы утроили стражу, Фригг теперь неотлучно находится при Всеотце, виновные — в темнице, ждут суда.

— Она пострадала?

— Царапина на руке.

Тор нахмурился ещё больше.

— Я заберу мятежников с собой в Муспельхейм, — принял он решение и добавил, подумав: — Если ты согласен, конечно. 

Локи усмехнулся.

— Ты изменился, — сказал он, беспокойно поправляя одежду. 

— Ты тоже, — ответил Тор.

Руки всё ещё помнили тонкую ткань на плечах Локи, тёплое тело под ней — сильное, но такое уязвимое. Тор сжал кулаки, на миг прикрыл глаза, стараясь запомнить все подробности их маленькой схватки до последнего удара сердца обоих. 

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты меня позвал. Ты прав, я зря гневался. Собери всех, я выступлю, объясню, как обстоят дела. Бунта не будет.

Локи тяжело вздохнул и отступил ещё на шаг. 

— Выступлениями тут не поможешь. У меня есть другое решение.

Тор прищурился.

— Но ты как будто боишься о нём говорить.

— Знал бы ты, сколько сил и времени я потратил, чтобы добиться успеха в переговорах! Ты — последнее звено и упрямей всех, с кем мне уже пришлось иметь дело. 

Возможно, Локи был прав, но Тор не считал, что упорство — плохая черта. 

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Вместо асов возьми с собой ледяных великанов. Они согласны воевать под твоим началом. 

Несколько мгновений Тор не мог говорить.

— И это твоё предложение? Пустить за спину врага? — возмущённо спросил он, размахивая руками.

Локи посмотрел на него исподлобья. 

— Прежде ты не боялся смерти.

— Прежде я не был обязан выжить любой ценой. Против огненных великанов оружие только одно — Мьёлльнир, и я не вижу очереди из тех, кто бы мог взять его в руки вместо меня.

Локи скрестил руки на груди.

— Я знаю, ты не веришь мне...

— Тебе верю. Но твоим родичам — нет. — Тор не понимал, почему до сих пор стоит, слушает безумные предложения Локи, вдыхает свежий аромат его тела и смотрит, как тонкая ткань обтягивает грудь и обнажает ключицы и шею, в которую так хочется зарыться лицом, чуть прикусить белую кожу, оставить метку «моё»... Проклятые демоны Хель!

— У каждого, кто пойдёт с тобой, есть причина, чтобы сдержать слово и драться храбро за интересы Асгарда, — невозмутимо сказал Локи.

— Что ты им пообещал? — спросил Тор, отходя от него на шаг или два.

— Нечто ценное, но только для них, не для Асгарда.

— Локи, не играй со мной. Я должен знать.

— Всё ещё не веришь мне?

Тор шумно выдохнул.

— Дело не в вере.

— Ну конечно. И потому у тебя такой взгляд, словно ты хочешь выпотрошить меня и посмотреть, что внутри.

Если б Тор не знал Локи, то решил бы, что тот флиртует. Потому что если и существовал на это замечание какой-то другой ответ, то Тор не смог его найти:

— Я смотрю на тебя и хочу не выпотрошить, а наполнить собой. И не разглядывать, что у тебя внутри, а показывать, какие чувства и желания ты во мне вызываешь.

— Тор! — Локи отступил. Его глаза зло сузились, губы сжались в плотную упрямую линию.

— Не нравится, что я говорю, да? — Тор невесело усмехнулся. — Ладно, я понял. Ты уже объяснял как-то, что власть для тебя важнее, можешь не повторять, я все твои слова помню.

Он ждал возражений... глупец. 

— Ладно, — повторил Тор, отбрасывая мысли о близости с Локи так далеко, как только возможно. — Так что там с ледяными великанами? Чем ты хочешь с ними расплатиться?

— Одним пленником, забытым в самой дальней темнице. Асгарду он ни к чему, а вот Йотунхейм будет рад получить назад своего царя. 

— Ты говоришь о... Но ты убил его, все это знают. Я видел тело... — Тор замолчал, вспоминая, как ворвался в покои спящего отца, как спорил с Локи и дрался с ним. По телу Лафея удалось только взглядом мазнуть. Тот не двигался — но позже Тор его не видел, ни похорон, ничего, о Лафее больше никто на его памяти не говорил. Да и к чему вспоминать мёртвого йотуна? Который, как выяснилось, оказался не мёртв. И зная отца, удивляться этому не стоило. — Ты отпустишь его? Ты же ненавидел его.

Локи пожал плечами.

— Теперь у меня есть враги пострашней. Как и у Асгарда. 

— О чём вы договорились?

— Лафей созовёт войска, передаст их под твоё командование и пойдёт с вами, будет сражаться с огненными великанами рядом с тобой. Твоя победа — его свобода. Всё честно.

— Честно? Ты не забыл, о ком говоришь? О йотуне. О царствующем тысячелетия властителе коварного и жестокого народа! О том, кто ненавидит всех нас, а уж сейчас и подавно. — Тор покачал головой. — Он сбежит при первой возможности, а в походе их уйма. Он предаст, улучит миг — нападёт, может, убьёт кого-то из наших, может, даже меня.

Локи оборвал его:

— Ты наденешь на него ошейник раба. Такой, как когда-то на меня, чтобы снять мог только ты и никто больше. Чтобы он даже не думал возвращаться в Йотунхейм в таком украшении — позорном, бесславящем. 

В этом был смысл, и Тор кивнул, думая обо всём, что знал о Лафее.

— Он знает о тессеракте. Он ходил с ним сквозь миры, переправил в Мидгард свою армию. Если тессеракт попадёт к нему в руки...

— А вот этого, Тор, ты не должен допустить. У тессеракта ты обязан оказаться первым.

Тор заходил взад-вперёд, обдумывая всё, крутя так и этак. Сражаться во главе ледяных великанов против огненных — задача та ещё. Но если так можно уберечь жизни асов, то Тор был не прочь рискнуть.

Когда он повернулся к Локи, тот коротко кивнул, и они вместе пошли к темницам.

...На рассвете Хеймдалль открыл врата на самую большую базу у Муспельхейма. Первым вышел Тор — его встретили радостными криками, хлопками по спине и улыбками. Вторым появился Лафей — огромный, головой едва не упирающийся в не такой уж и высокий, как выяснилось, потолок лунной базы. Его встретили молчанием и бряцанием оружия под скупые объяснения Тора. А затем Хеймдалль переправил на базу всех йотунов, которые обескровленный тысячелетие назад Йотунхейм смог дать в помощь Асгарду. Их было триста — огромных синекожих гигантов, чьим облачением служили лишь набедренные повязки, с ледяными мечами, растущими при желании из мощных рук, и с алыми глазами, полными злобы.

*

Синекожее пополнение, доставившее пока что больше беспокойства, чем пользы в войне с огненными великанами, наконец расположилось в отдельной казарме, а Лафей получил подходящие его бывшему званию царя апартаменты и охрану, соответствующую его нынешнему статусу узника. Отдав команды стражникам, Тор поспешил уйти — ему требовался отдых. Пусть они с Лафеем и обменялись всего несколькими короткими фразами, но хватило и этого. Отец Локи дёргал то за одну, то за другую ниточку, и Тор успел насладиться всеми прелестями положения мухи, попавшей в лапы огромного паука.

А теперь ему предстояло не менее сложное дело — объясняться с друзьями.

Сиф поджидала его в коридоре у покоев, где они обычно отдыхали. Широко расставленные ноги, высоко поднятый подбородок, руки, скрещенные на груди — Тор предпочёл бы спуститься на поверхность Муспельхейма и один на один встретиться с огненным чудовищем.

— Тор, я даже не знаю, что сказать.

Хорошее начало. Он кивнул на приоткрытую дверь.

— Пошли внутрь. Не будем тратить время зря.

Вольштагг, Фандрал, Огун уже были здесь, как и командиры четырёх баз. Появление Тора заставило всех бросить разговор и встать.

— Даже не знаю, что и сказать... — начал Вольштагг и замолк, поглаживая курчавую рыжую бороду.

— И хорошо. Значит, выслушаете меня, — Тор махнул рукой и предложил всем сесть. — Асгард отказал нам в пополнении.

Не самое лучшее начало: все вновь вскочили, возмущение вылилось в многочисленные упоминания проклятого йотунского сына, предателя Локи, коварного и вероломного.

— Тишина! — Тор шумно вздохнул и встал, возвышаясь над вновь усевшимися по местам друзьями и соратниками. Скрестив руки на груди, он обвёл всех тяжёлым взглядом. — Война с огненными великанами истощила силы Асгарда. Локи сознаёт опасность, знает, что нам нужны пополнения, но асы не хотят этого понимать. Они не сталкивались лицом к лицу с огненными демонами, не знают их жестокости, зато ежедневно видят списки погибших... 

— Мы делаем, что можем. — Сиф встала, но Тор вновь попросил её сесть. — Я имею в виду, что...

— Не надо мне это объяснять. — Тор вздохнул. — Нам придётся воспользоваться помощью йотунов. Мы не будем рисковать бунтом в Асгарде.

— Если бы Всеотец проснулся... — начал один из командиров баз.

— То это ничего бы не изменило! — отрезал Тор. Предыдущую угрозу бунта отец пытался пресечь, успокоив испуганных асов и ванов беспримерно жестокой казнью Локи. Так есть ли смысл уповать на мудрость Всецаря?

Он обвёл соратников взглядом. Фандрал был тих и задумчив, Огун сжимал руку Сиф, Вольштагг беспокойно жевал ус, командиры баз, все четверо, ждали команды, и только Сиф порывалась вскочить и высказаться без обиняков, как обычно.

— Асгард слишком долго только побеждал, — опередил её Фандрал. — Со времени войны с йотунами мы не несли таких потерь.

— Даже во время той войны мы не теряли столько, — подхватил Тор, — так что страх асов понятен.

— Мы не трусы!

— Нет, Сиф. Но мы устали терять. — Он шагнул вперёд, присел на корточки перед креслом и взял её ладонь в две свои. Сухая и тёплая, твёрдая, с шершавыми мозолями от меча, её ладонь казалась такой маленькой на фоне его рук. Не глядя на Огуна, Тор сказал Сиф: — Локи не предатель, он на нашей стороне, делает, что может. Он нашёл способ заставить йотунов подчиниться, и мы их помощью воспользуемся. Даже если это спасёт жизнь одного аса — уже хорошо.

Она немного расслабилась и сжала его руку в ответ:

— А если они нападут в спину, что тогда?

— Тогда мы убьём их всех. И первого из них — Лафея. Но этого не потребуется, надеюсь. Лафей хочет жить и вновь править Йотунхеймом. Он получит свой трон, когда поможет нам.

— И что мешает ему сбежать? — спросил Фандрал.

Тор отпустил руку Сиф и встал. 

— Табличка на груди с надписью «Собственность Асгарда» и клятва Локи найти и покарать. И я не знаю, чего Лафей боится больше.

— Хочешь сказать, что Лафей боится собственного сына? — фыркнул Вольштагг.

Тор закрыл глаза, мысленно возвращаясь в темницу, где держали Лафея. В то, как говорил Локи, как двигался, как сверкали его глаза и кривились губы. Ас и йотун — Локи с Лафеем были невероятно похожи в интонациях, жестах, мимике и жестокости слов и намерений. Ни на миг Тор не усомнился, что йотуны сдержат клятву. Не из-за слов и выражения лица Локи, а из-за того, каким выглядел во время их переговоров Лафей. Под маской чуть снисходительного спокойствия таились удивление и страх — испуг более явный, чем нарисованные Локи собственной кровью на груди отца руны. 

— Что ты пишешь? — спросил тогда Тор и получил ответ от Лафея: 

— Признание в слабости. 

Локи залечил порез на руке и парировал невозмутимо: 

— Если я слаб, почему стою над девятью мирами, а ты, забытый всеми, влачишь дни в темнице? — затем он повернул голову к Тору: — Я закончил. 

От выкованной из бывших кандалов Локи цепей и таблички можно было избавиться, а вот от язв на коже, которые должны были проявиться, когда Лафей предаст клятву, — нет.

— Если ты предашь Тора... — начал Локи, на что Лафей расхохотался: 

— Я понял, о прямодушный сын Асгарда, — а затем сказал с непонятной злостью: — Ты изменился. Я не узнаю тебя, сын. 

Странные всё же эти йотуны. То, что Локи напал на Лафея, заманил в ловушку и пытался убить, тот воспринимал как должное. Даже, похоже, гордился, что сын смог его обмануть. А вот стремление Локи сохранить жизнь конкуренту на вечный трон Лафея злило. 

— Думаешь, меня обесславит твоя метка? — сказал он Локи угрюмо. — Нет, сын. Твоя глупая слабость — вот настоящий позор.

Когда они вышли из камеры, лицо у Локи горело. Всё, что Тор смог, — это дождаться, пока они покинут темницу. Когда последний стражник скрылся за поворотом коридора, Тор толкнул Локи к стене, прижал всем телом, поймал вскинутые в попытке оттолкнуть руки и замер так, держа за запястья, вжимаясь лицом между плечом и шеей и слушая безумный стук их сердец. Локи молчал, не требовал отпустить, Тор бы не выполнил ни его приказ, ни просьбу, пока не насытился хоть немного близостью, благословенной «глупой слабостью».

Наконец Локи пошевелился, глубже вздохнул, и Тор позволил себе последнюю вольность: прижался к шее губами, лизнул кожу кончиком языка, чуть прикусил, ставя не метку — тень метки. Дыхание Локи стало хриплым, горло дёрнулось, давя то ли стон, то ли вздох. 

Большего бы он не позволил — да и Тор бы не взял. Нельзя начинать то, что не можешь закончить. Войска ждут, надо идти в Йотунхейм за пополнением, в Муспельхейм — сражаться с огненными великанами, добиваться победы, возвращаться в Асгард, и вот тогда...

— Пообещай мне, что мы продолжим этот разговор, когда я вернусь, — сказал Тор на ухо Локи. Сердце бухало в груди, голову кружило от близости, тепла, запаха, всего — острого, сводящего с ума желания. Говорить было мучительно трудно, но Тор поднял голову и, глядя в стену, прижимаясь виском к виску Локи, закончил: — Пообещай, что это для нас не конец.

Когда молчание затянулось, Тор выпустил запястья Локи и отступил на шаг. Брат шагнул следом. Его ладонь легла на грудь Тора, пальцы короткой лаской скользнули вниз по доспехам, и Тор едва не застонал. Локи касался металлического нагрудника, а казалось, что его рука достаёт прямо до сердца...

— Тор... Тор!

— Что? — Тор встряхнулся, возвращаясь в реальность, где рядом с ним были друзья, ждущий ответа на вопрос Фандрал. — Извини. — Он глубоко вздохнул и провёл ладонью по волосам. — Да, Лафей боится Локи. Мы все боимся того, чего не понимаем.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты Локи понимаешь? — резко спросила Сиф. — Уверен в нём, его верности?

Тор пожал плечами. Локи был словно хаос, и даже мысли о нём отличались противоречивостью. В одном Тор не сомневался: он хотел Локи верить и хотел его понимать.

— Я отдал ему трон, так что да, я ему верю. Даже Лафей назвал Локи верным сыном Асгарда. Так что и тебе пора пересмотреть своё мнение, Сиф.

Друзья заспорили, зашумели. Тор же сел в кресло и уже спокойней ответил, смогут ли ледяные великаны выжить в огненном аду и ещё на полсотни вопросов.

— Хватит споров, — наконец сказал он. — Лафей говорил, что его предки уже встречались в битвах с огненными великанами. Он знает, как им противостоять.

— Коварный йотун поделится с нами своими секретами, ну конечно, — сказала Сиф, другие были с ней согласны.

Тор встал.

— Дойдёт до дела — увидим. Не знаю, как вы, а я хочу перед вылазкой отдохнуть. 

— Когда выступаем? — деловито спросил Вольштагг. Командиры баз тоже поднялись.

— Пойдут йотуны и наша обычная группа. Объявляйте готовность, через три часа в бой. — Вернувшись от двери, Тор уточнил приказ: — Сегодня новичков с собой не берём. И если кто-то не желает сражаться плечом к плечу с йотунами, то пусть тоже остаётся на базе. — Криво усмехнувшись, он добавил: — Трусам и капризным младенцам под моим командованием не место.

Когда Тор пришёл к месту сбора, его ждали все знакомые лица и два десятка йотунов во главе с Лафеем. Отказавшихся участвовать в вылазке не было, да и быть не могло.

*

Когда Хеймдалль закончил переброску войск на планету, Тор подошёл к Лафею. Ледяные великаны поглядывали кругом с мрачными выражениями на уродливых лицах. Один из них наклонился, взял горсть песка, пропустил его через пальцы, другой нарастил на руке ледяной меч. Тотчас раздался треск, потекла вода, но даже капля не коснулась земли — пар развеял обжигающе горячий ветер. 

Тор подумал, что его пополнение может оказаться большей обузой, чем помощью в битве, что бы там Лафей ни болтал.

— Вы можете выносить такую жару? — не дождавшись ответа, Тор повысил голос: — Как себя чувствуете, или отправить вас обратно?

Единственное, что в облике ледяных великанов не казалось чужеродным этому миру — алые глаза, полные злобы и ярости.

Лафей ухмыльнулся и поворошил раскалённый песок обнажённой ногой — без видимого ущерба для синей кожи и острых чёрных когтей.

— Не беспокойся о нас. Думай, как уберечь своих в битве.

— Ваше оружие здесь бесполезно, — продолжил Тор упрямо. 

— Да. Иначе мы бы уже тысячелетия правили этим миром. — Лафей вновь огляделся кругом, его глаза сверкнули. — Наш противник приближается. Поднимай свой звёздный молот и хватит скулить.

Он махнул рукой, и великаны бросились врассыпную. На миг Тору показалось, что йотуны бегут с поля боя, но нет — они образовали широкую цепь. Безоружные, с синей кожей, абсолютно чужеродные этому миру, они стояли, внимательно глядя на гряду из нескольких барханов вдали.

Тор бросил взгляд на Вольштагга — тот уже командовал строиться — и раскрутил Мьёлльнир. Через миг злой ветер попытался сорвать с него кожу, а жар — испепелить плоть с костей.

Лафей оказался прав: огненный демон уже приближался. У Тора, как и всегда, оставался шанс на удачу бросить молот в вихрь пылающего огня и, может быть, затушить чёрное сердце. Из десятков попыток раз получалось; жаль, что огненные великаны двигались так хаотично и быстро.

Он покрутился в воздухе, отвлекая огненного великана, и дал время войскам занять позиции. Пылающий меч несколько раз пронёсся в опасной близости от Тора, раздался полный ярости рёв — оглушительный и трескучий. Тор отлетел назад, завис в воздухе на мгновение и швырнул Мьёлльнир в стремительно приближающуюся стену огня.

Сегодня не повезло. Тор кубарем прокатился по склону огромного серого бархана, вдосталь наевшись колючего песка и горького пепла, и, встав на ноги, едва вновь не упал — с такой силой в руку влетел Мьёлльнир. Рукоять, как обычно, раскалилась, чувствовалось даже сквозь рукавицы.

Огненный великан показался на вершине бархана, открыл пасть — чёрную, будто покрытую копотью. От дикого рёва заложило уши.

— Чужаки. Вон. Гнев. — Тора не подводила врождённая способность знать языки всех разумных живых девяти миров, но жители Муспельхейма великим красноречием не отличались. Слушать их точно было ни к чему — и Тор взмыл в воздух, едва избежав удара огненного меча.

Если б можно было побеждать в одиночку, Тор бы никого в Муспельхейм не пустил. Но разозлённый огненный великан успевал опередить возвращающийся после неудачного броска Мьёлльнир, а смерть привередничала, ни в какую не желала пламенных забирать.

Бой затягивался, стремительные движения и ветер раздували пламя, и огненный противник уже на четверть прибавил в росте. Тор увернулся от ещё одного удара пламенного меча и полетел к приготовленной для врага ловушке, заранее зная, что сегодня Асгард заплатит за победу немалую цену. 

Тор мельком разглядел стоящих внизу полукругом асов и йотунов, остановил полёт и развернулся, готовясь нанести второй удар Мьёлльниром по врагу. Ещё мгновение — и тот должен был на миг остановиться, чтобы выбрать, на кого из пришедших на его землю чужаков нападать.

А затем могла понадобиться ещё одна попытка, и ещё, пока ветер будет развеивать пепел сгоревших в неравном бою тел.

Огненный великан замер неподвижно. Его чёрный рот оставался открыт, но рёв захлебнулся в одно мгновение, словно его заморозили.

То, что обещал Лафей, случилось. Ледяным великанам удалось остановить огненного сородича.

Тор не стал выяснять, сколько времени йотуны смогут удерживать врага. Сквозь языки пламени виднелось пульсирующее чёрное сердце. И Тор, призвав на помощь предков, швырнул молот. Когда Мьёлльнир вернулся в руку, от огненного великана остался только чёрный камень, который почти сразу же скрылся под слоем серебристо-серого песка и пепла.

*

После года, проведённого на лунных базах Муспельхейма с ежедневными вылазками в огненный ад, прохладный воздух Асгарда казался благословением. Пахнущий травами и цветами, сладкий, свежий — не воздух, а мёд. Тор, пока добирался от радужного моста до тронного зала, никак не мог вдосталь надышаться. Лёгкие распирало, а он, мучимый жадностью, всё вдыхал и вдыхал, пока голову не повело, как у перепившего на пиру.

Он думал о грядущей беседе, но взгляд успел выхватить вновь отстроенные конюшни, восстановленные сады, подъездную дорогу к дворцу. Силуэт города вернул былую лёгкость и тонкую изысканность линий, в небо вознеслись острые шпили башен, исчезли, будто по волшебству, остовы разрушенных домов, которые Тор видел, уходя на войну с огненными великанами.

Да, Локи наверняка использовал магию, чтобы вернуть Асгарду прежнее величие и красоту.

Встретившаяся по пути стайка молодых девушек в нарядных платьях только усилила внешнее впечатление: дома всё стало, как прежде, столица девяти миров наслаждается благоденствием и покоем.

С улыбкой он наговорил комплиментов самым бойким из бросившихся приветствовать его красавиц. Нежные голоса, смех и улыбки, открытые светлые лица — на них было приятно смотреть. Отшутившись от нескольких более чем щедрых и смелых предложений, он поспешил вперёд. Когда Тор остановился у дверей тронного зала, последние следы улыбки исчезли с лица.

Двери распахнулись сразу же, как только Локи узнал, кто к нему пожаловал.

— Я не вызывал тебя, брат, — сказал он, встречая Тора на полпути к дверям. — Что-то случилось?

Его глаза — серые в рассеянном утреннем свете, проникающем из окон, — казались настороженными, бледное лицо не могло скрыть волнения.

Тор проводил взглядом советников, спешащих уйти. Двери закрылись, кроме них с Локи в зале остался только Фенрир — волк неподвижно лежал у трона, вставать без приказа хозяина, очевидно, не собирался.

— Я сам вызвал себя, когда услышал от Хеймдалля о покушении. — Тор порывисто протянул руки вперёд, но коснулся Локи так осторожно, будто перед ним стоял не царь в воинском облачении, а беззащитный младенец. — Это правда? Ты был ранен? Опасно? Ещё что-то болит?

Локи осторожно высвободился и отступил на пару шагов.

— Неважно.

— Неважно? Что ты говоришь! — Тор шумно выдохнул. — Надеюсь, виновные казнены.

— Они в темнице. Для суда пока не время. 

— Если бы кто-то в бою напал на меня со спины, я казнил бы его мгновенно, даже если бы предателем оказался мой старый друг. 

Локи отвёл взгляд.

— Мы не на войне.

— Но мы воюем. Ты здесь, а мы там.

— Асы этого не видят. Да и не хотят видеть. Все устали от войны.

Тор фыркнул.

— Так они и не идут в бой, не рискуют жизнью, чего им уставать? Теперь, когда йотуны сражаются с нами вместе, потерь почти нет. Чему возмущаться? 

— Тому, что в союзниках асов числится Йотунхейм, что его участие оказалось незаменимым, да ещё и проклятый йотун сидит на вечном престоле? — резко ответил Локи, а затем махнул рукой. — Неважно. 

Тор несколько мгновений разглядывал его усталое лицо, потом сказал:

— Ты совершил невозможное. В Асгарде ничего не напоминает о минувшей войне.

— Тор бы справился лучше, — едва слышно пробормотал Локи.

— Что?

— Я не хочу это обсуждать, — он взмахнул обеими руками и, молча повернувшись, пошёл к трону. — Если ты прибыл, чтобы убедиться в моём здоровье, то, сам видишь, всё хорошо.

— Не хорошо. — Тор остановил Локи, повернул его к себе. — Ты прекрасно справляешься, но они не довольны, потому что ты...

— ...не ты. Не обращай внимания на чужие глупости, как это делаю я.

Так Локи попытался уйти от разговора, но Тор не позволил:

— Не обращай внимания? Ты должен был заставить их себя уважать!

— Я заставил себя уважать.

— Но? В чём «но»? 

— Но нельзя заставить себя полюбить.

Тор отступил, глядя на насупленного, как больная птица, Локи.

— Да, ты прав. Заставить себя полюбить невозможно. 

Локи вскинул голову, нахмурился, потом махнул рукой, похоже, ещё больше недовольный собой.

— Извини. Это всё глупости.

— Вовсе нет. Знаешь что... — Тор подошёл к нему вплотную, положил руку на плечо, потом скользнул ладонью к запястью и ниже, переплёл их пальцы. 

Оба молчали. Тепло потекло вверх по руке Тора, сердце забилось быстрее. Глаза Локи потемнели, прилившая кровь яркими мазками окрасила щёки и губы, дыхание стало неглубоким и частым. Ни единого движения, ни отведённого взгляда — они смотрели друг другу в глаза, как это было в те времена, о которых Тор запрещал себе помнить. 

— Так что я должен знать? — Локи разбил звенящее молчание первым. 

В низком глубоком голосе прозвучала лёгкая хрипотца, и Тор не смог удержаться — подался вперёд. Желание из тонкой нити превратилось в сеть из крепких верёвок, не вырвешься, не сбежишь. 

От близости Локи лицо бросило в жар, тело напряглось, наполнилось силой — вперёд, бери, побеждай. Тор знал, по нему видно всё, но Локи даже не шелохнулся. Казалось, и он попался в ту же ловушку.

В горле вмиг пересохло, Тор невольно облизнул губы. В грудь словно ударили, украв весь воздух — такой голод мелькнул во взгляде Локи. Всего миг, и всё исчезло, но Тор уже увидел всё, о чём мог только мечтать.

Обнять, поцеловать, сломить сопротивление, победить — хотелось всего и сразу, но нет, главное — не спешить. Не срывают плода, когда тонкий росток едва-едва, каким-то чудом пробил себе путь из-под толстого слоя пепла. Даже если с голода подыхаешь — нельзя.

Тор выдохнул, заставил себя вспомнить, о чём шёл разговор. Он думал, что не сможет связать двух слов — и ошибся.

— Не отступай. Сегодня тебя ненавидят, отвергают, предают — а завтра оценят, послезавтра полюбят. 

— Может случиться и по-другому. 

— Да, может. — Тор провёл большим пальцем по запястью Локи, получил приз из сорвавшегося выдоха для обоих. Волна жара спустилась вдоль позвоночника, захотелось большего, немедленно, прямо сейчас — Тор не позволил себе даже более глубокого вдоха. — Тебе так важна их любовь, важнее всего?

— Любовь толпы? Нет.

— Так почему тебя это так волнует?

— Это не понять тому, кого любили все и всегда.

Тор шумно вздохнул.

— Не всегда и не все. Тебе ли это не знать, братец?

Локи отвёл взгляд, и Тор не выдержал — поймал его лицо обеими ладонями, подался вперёд и легко прижался губами к губам. Глаза Локи широко распахнулись.

— Что ты делаешь? Отпусти, — прозвучало сдавленно и так волнующе и сладко для Тора. Он поймал ртом каждый слетевший с губ Локи звук, жадно выпил прерывистое дыхание, и благие намерения сгорели дотла, на волю вырвалось долго подавляемое желание.

Тор шагнул вперёд — Локи отступил на полшага назад. Казалось, он хотел сбежать, но при этом был и не против остаться. Тор теснил его — Локи пятился, потом оба остановились, тяжело дыша и глядя друг другу в глаза. Серьёзное сопротивление так и не родилось, Локи не вырывался, но и не отвечал. Только дыхание срывалось с его губ, своим теплом, запахом, вкусом превращая желание Тора в болезненный голод.

Ну ответь же, ответь! 

Локи вздрогнул, ресницы опустились, пряча сверкающие глаза и их непонятное тёмное выражение. Хотелось верить, он тоже мучится от желания. Не бежит же — хотя может, Тор бы его отпустил. Но и не идёт навстречу — упрямится или боится, дразнит или... Нет, не может он быть равнодушен. Не с этой дрожью, не с кровью, прилившей к щекам, не с хриплым выдохом, почти стоном, сорвавшимся с губ.

Почему ты не отвечаешь? Ответь!

Тор зарылся пальцами в волосы Локи, заставил запрокинуть голову — и не встретил сопротивления. Его не отталкивали, ему позволяли продолжать — и он ринулся вперёд, захватывать и покорять. Язык влажно скользнул по сжатым губам, толкнулся вперёд... Ну же! Тор зло прикусил нижнюю губу Локи, пальцы сжались, уже безо всякой нежности дёргая за волосы, и — ну наконец-то! 

Застонав в поцелуй, Локи сдался: рот приоткрылся, тело подалось вперёд. Ещё один стон, и Локи обнял Тора за шею, словно ноги его не держали и он боялся упасть.

Скользнуть внутрь тёплого влажного рта языком, утолить жажду, приласкать, поддразнить. Почувствовать отклик. Подавить рвущийся из глубин собственного существа торжествующий рык, брать и давать, насытиться и запомнить каждый миг, каждый вздох, каждое сорвавшееся с губ дыхание и одно короткое, но такое жаркое слово:

— Торрррр... 

Раскатистое рычащее имя привело в чувство, заставило вспомнить себя. А ведь уже был готов уложить Локи на пол тронного зала и взять, сделать вновь своим, и неважно... Да ничто не важно, когда в твоих руках дрожит тот, кто так нужен, а с его губ срываются стоны, и лжи — ни единой капли — в их общем безумии нет.

Прервав поцелуй, Тор прижал Локи к себе в крепком, захочешь — не вырвешься, объятии. 

— Что... что ты делаешь, Тор? — с каждым словом голос Локи менялся: от жаркого и хриплого, полного желания до холодного, не подступись. Но его тело ещё не могло лгать — нежилось в объятиях, не желало отстраняться. Слишком малое расстояние их разделяло, чтобы не чувствовать, как Локи боролся с собой. Тор тоже боролся — с той же досадой, что не сдержался, и тем же триумфом: ничто не умерло, а значит им суждено вновь быть вместе. — Тор, отпусти!

— Завтра большая операция — самая большая в этой войне. Мы обыскали весь Муспельхейм — тессеракта нет нигде. Осталась только долина пыльных гейзеров, где огненных великанов больше всего. Каждый день их число меняется — мы рассчитываем на сотню. 

— Тор, я знаю, как вы воюете. Это самоубийство, — мгновенно напрягшийся, Локи говорил, глядя прямо перед собой. Тор видел только его щеку и шевелящиеся губы. 

— Мы победим. Мы научились вместе сражаться, Лафей говорит, что они остановят всех демонов, каких смогут. Мы не станем их убивать — только обыщем долину. Как только тессеракт появится в моих руках, я прерву бой, и Хеймдалль перебросит войска на базу.

Тор провёл ладонью по спине Локи, но напряжённое тело будто задеревенело в его руках.

— Возьми с собой тессеракт.

— Риск слишком велик. Если со мной что-то случится, а Лафей доберется до тессеракта, то... — Тор замолчал, подбирая слова и борясь с собственным телом. Какие разговоры, какая война, когда Локи так близко! 

Локи, вероятно, чувствовал то же самое. Он попытался отстраниться, и Тор его отпустил. Сожаление казалось острым, как удар клинком, и засело в груди ноющей болью.

— В общем, я даже не могу представить границ его мести нам с тобой, и отцу, и Асгарду, — хрипло проговорил Тор, с тоской глядя на растущее между ними расстояние. — У Сурта хотя бы нет личных причин ненавидеть нас. 

— Я возьму тессеракт и пойду с тобой. 

Тор на миг прикрыл глаза, представляя, как они с Локи идут в бой плечом к плечу. Страх мгновенно скрутил внутренности в дрожащий комок, когда увиделась сотня огненных великанов, молниеносных, стремительных и неумолимо жестоких. 

— Ты же помнишь, я вернул его в сокровищницу — против тех, чьё тело состоит из огня, тессеракт бесполезен. Когда земля разверзается у их ног — они проваливаются вниз, но через миг уже взлетают в воздух. Швыряешь в них что-то — и камень, и металл, и песок сгорает, когда соприкасается с их телами. Вихри и смерчи раздувают огонь и делают их в разы больше и сильнее. Снег и дождь в том пекле испаряются, только родившись. Молнии придают этим тварям сил. Землетрясений они вовсе не замечают. Нет, Локи, тессеракт в Муспельхейме бесполезен.

Локи покачал головой.

— Кто сказал, что я использую его против огненных великанов? Я буду присматривать за тобой и выхвачу тебя в случае опасности.

— А кто присмотрит за тобой, Локи? — Тор откинул волосы со лба. Ему вновь стало жарко, но уже по другой, неприятной, причине. — Нет. Не нужно.

— Но почему? — Локи шумно выдохнул, его глаза заблестели. Он злился, и Тор мог его понять, но принять помощь не мог, не имел права.

— Я буду знать, что ты где-то рядом, в этом огненном аду, буду искать тебя взглядом, бояться тебя потерять. Брошусь тебя защищать, наплевав на победу и на риск погибнуть для себя или любого другого. Нет, Локи, мы проиграем, потому что я не смогу заплатить за победу тобой.

— Тор, ты не прав.

— Локи, ты — моя слабость. Я слышал это много раз, но только сейчас понял, что да, это правда. Я не могу тебя потерять.

— Чтобы терять, надо иметь.

Тор ухмыльнулся так же зло, как закрывшийся от него, скрестивший руки на груди Локи.

— Можно не иметь даже надежды, что мы будем вместе, чтобы стремиться тебя защитить.

Он преодолел несколько шагов между ними, коснулся лица Локи. Когда рука удобно устроилась на затылке, Тор, пробормотав: «На удачу», украл у Локи ещё один поцелуй. Нежный и лёгкий, почти невинный. Но только почти. И Локи позволил — больше того, ответил, а потом долго стоял, обнимая, и по его телу прокатывалась дрожь. Тор же чувствовал, что у него вытягивают из груди сердце. Он не мог уйти, но и не уйти не мог.

Весь путь к радужному мосту они прошли вместе. Оба молчали. Тор посматривал на Локи и боялся даже слово сказать, чтобы не потерять обретённого согласия. Локи же просто шёл рядом. Изредка их руки соприкасались, напоминая о близости. 

Недалеко от края моста Локи остановился.

— Дальше я не пойду, — сказал он. — Удачи тебе, Тор.

Тор ответил безмолвно — погладил Локи по щеке, пальцы коснулись губ.

— Я буду ждать тебя.

Рука скользнула ниже, легла на плечо Локи. Чуть сжав пальцы — напоследок насладившись ощущением близости — Тор повернулся и, не оглядываясь, пошёл к Хеймдаллю.

Он не мог ничего обещать. Его ждал бой, страшнее которого, возможно, не было и не будет ещё тысячелетия. И у него появилась самая веская, самая желанная причина этот бой пережить и вернуться к Локи с победой.

*

В долину пыльных гейзеров Тор позвал всех, кто когда-либо участвовал в боевых вылазках. Он побывал на каждой из четырёх баз и побеседовал с воинами и их командирами.

— Не буду лгать. Те, кто пойдут со мной, вряд ли вернутся назад. Там сотни врагов, йотуны будут удерживать, кого смогут, но Мьёлльнир у нас только один. Хорошая новость тоже одна — нам не надо всех убивать. Только обследовать местность и найти ключ — синий куб, сверкающий так ярко, что глазам больно.

Тор обводил внимательным взглядом лица собравшихся и ни в одном не видел страха. И в этот миг его сердце переполняла гордость за тех, с кем довелось сражаться плечом к плечу, а в горле застревал комок, потому что Асгард терял лучших из лучших, самых верных и храбрых. 

— Я не могу требовать от вас пойти со мной на верную смерть. Но мне нужна ваша помощь. 

Последними Тор посетил йотунов. За спиной Лафея стояло втрое больше воинов, чем накануне.

— Я призвал пополнение. Весь Йотунхейм, все, у кого есть хоть небольшие способности к магии, пойдет с тобой завтра, Тор, сын Одина, наш повелитель и мой господин. За это ты заплатишь свободой для нашего мира и меня лично.

Лица синекожих воинов оставались бесстрастными, даже когда Тор благодарил их за готовность помочь, а красные глаза угрожающе сверкали.

*

Ночью Тор долго не мог заснуть, ворочался с боку на бок. Его не страшила смерть, но мысли, всё ли он сделал, не давали покоя. В конце концов, он встал с постели и, взяв с собой Мьёлльнир, отправился в покои Лафея.

Царь Йотунхейма не спал. И был не один.

— Если я стал причиной сорвавшегося свидания... — начал Тор, когда за поспешно сбежавшим из покоев йотуном закрылась дверь. 

— Оставь. Что ты хотел? — Лафей забыл добавить «повелитель и господин», и Тор вздохнул с облегчением. С отказавшимся на время от язвительного тона Лафеем иногда удавалось спокойно поговорить, и каждая такая беседа приносила ощутимую пользу для дела.

— Хотел поблагодарить тебя, царь Лафей.

— За моё страстное желание выжить в тупой бойне? — Лафей ухмыльнулся. — Хорошо, благодари. — Он покачал головой. — Твоя прямолинейность расслабляет. Всего несколько месяцев рядом с тобой, и я начал лучше понимать Локи. 

— А я его так и не понимаю.

— Куда уж тебе. Вы, асы, думаете только о том, что должны миру. Мы — о том, что хотим от жизни получить. Ты либо даёшь, либо берёшь. Тот, кто даёт просто так, ничего не требуя взамен, мерит мир по себе. А в наших глазах вы все дураки, каких мало. Могли бы царствовать над мирами, а выбираете охранять, защищать, отдавать жизнь за то, что того не стоит. — Лафей вздохнул. — Вот твои воины — зачем они идут на смерть? Что им, лично им, каждому, с того, что огненные великаны вырвутся за пределы Муспельхейма? Причём лишь может быть вырвутся, ведь это только видения, всё ещё может не сбыться.

— Мы храним мир во Вселенной...

— Мы? Или лично ты, твой отец, мой сын, а остальные делают то, что им скажут? Асы — страннейшие существа, все до одного. Завтра они пойдут с тобой на смерть и всё, что получат — звание героев, посмертно. Мои же идут со мной, потому что получат нечто, что можно потрогать, положить на зуб. Они знают цену своим жизням, а твои разбрасываются вечностью, как... как песком.

— Они и будут героями, проживут жизнь достойно их славы. Об их подвигах сложат легенды...

Лафей махнул рукой.

— Этот бред я уже слышал тысячу лет назад от твоего отца. Вижу, он хорошо воспитал сына. Весь в Одина, весь, даже смотреть жалко.

Решимость Тора сделать то, что он собирался, поколебалась. Несколько мгновений он разглядывал Лафея, пока не услышал:

— Что ты предложил моему сыну за то, что он стал твоим?

Тор молчал, и Лафей продолжил:

— Только не говори о любви. Никогда не поверю, что Локи купился на пустые слова, обещания, клятвы, которые в любой миг можно нарушить... Так что ты ему предложил?

— Это касается только нас двоих.

— Вот как... Значит ты ещё глупее, чем я о тебе думал.

Тор подошёл к Лафею, поднял мгновенно откликнувшийся молот вверх.

— Ты удивишься, царь, но ты даже преуменьшил мою, как ты сказал, наивную глупость.

Через несколько минут на Лафее больше не было ни кандалов, ни позорной таблички, объявляющей его собственностью Асгарда и рабом Тора лично.

— Я не буду покупать ничью верность. Она или есть, или её ни страхом, ни богатствами-званиями не купишь. — Тор глубоко вздохнул и смял брошенное на пол золото несколькими ударами молота в неаккуратный ком. Выпрямившись, он высказал то, что засело на сердце острой занозой: — Я не буду покупать любовь Локи. Она или есть, или его сердце ничем не растопишь.

Лафей покачал головой.

— Если бы мой сын не предусмотрел твою глупость, то йотуны бы уже строились, чтобы уйти домой.

— Ты сильный маг. Не сможешь снять его заклятие?

— Смогу. Может быть. Но мне не нужен такой враг, как Локи.

— И я, — добавил Тор. — И весь Асгард.

Лафей кивнул.

— Именно... повелитель. — Он протянул свободные теперь руки вперёд и спросил, сверкая красными глазами: — Так чего же стоил твой жест?

— Уважения к тебе и предложения мира добровольному союзнику, Йотунхейму.

*

Муспельхейм — жестокий мир. Вечный ветер, горячий, обжигающе жаркий, высушивающий чужаков до кости, колючий песок и горький пепел, алое небо и дикие росчерки гроз. Огненные великаны — единственные, кто способен тут выжить. Они не спят, не едят, не строят жилищ, не занимаются любовью. Они рождаются от удара молнии и вечность скитаются по пустой планете. Ненавидят себе подобных, ненавидят чужаков, ненавидят себя. Их жизнь — ад, иной они не знают. Мечта их проста — уйти в царство мёртвых, перестать быть неприкаянной огненной тенью.

Ходит среди них легенда, что однажды пришёл в их мир спаситель. Никто не признал его в карлике, облачённом в хрупкие кости, мягкую плоть и мёртвую ткань — алую, как цвет неба. Его звали Тор, сын Одина. Его воинство гибло под ударами пламенных мечей, но он не уходил, теряя по сотне соратников зараз и убивая всего одного. Когда же он привёл с собой синих — смерть наконец обратила свой благословенный взгляд на истинных жителей Муспельхейма. Спаситель ежедневно отправлял огненных великанов к Хель по одному, по двое, по трое — и больше ни разу не познал поражения.

Тогда услышал о спасителе Сурт — великий воин, старый, как сам мир. На его клич откликнулись многие, с самых дальних мест пришли в долину смерти и принялись ждать предвестника её благословенного появления.

И спустилось с небес великое воинство карликов и полукарликов-синих. И была великая битва. И пали многие, не стыдясь проиграть такому противнику.

Сам Сурт бился с Тором, сыном Одина, и с великой радостью проиграл. А в благодарность одарил спасителя ударом огненного клинка, никогда не знавшего поражений. И от крика Тора, сына Одина, содрогнулась земля и небеса просияли синим от края до края. В том чудесном пламени и исчез горящий заживо Тор и всё его войско.

С тех пор минули тысячелетия, но огненные демоны Муспельхейма всё ещё ждут, когда с неба вновь спустится Тор, сын Одина, и откроет для них врата в благословенный дом Хель, владычицы мёртвых.


	16. Рагнарёк. Царство мёртвых

Перед глазами Тора вспыхивали и гасли звёзды, рождались и умирали галактики, тьма боролась со светом, холод с теплом. Он то не чувствовал тела, то горел огнём, содрогаясь и корчась, то замерзал так, что не только мышцы, но и мысли покрывались инеем и застывали льдом. 

Он полюбил холод, тьму и тишину. Не думал — сколько мог и умел. Но затем приходило воспоминание об огненном демоне и пылающем мече, и во тьме вспыхивала первая искра. Прекрасная, словно звезда, она стремительно неслась навстречу, всё ближе и ближе. Тьма уходила, вместо неё воцарялся свет. Всё становилось огнём, и Тор, разумеется, тоже.

Боль овладевала телом, терзала и ломала. Лопалась кожа, ссыхалась плоть, трещали и крошились кости — Тор сгорал дотла. Жадному пламени больше нечего было взять, оно исчезало, и придвигались холод и тьма. 

Смерть манила обещанием покоя, жизнь — смутными воспоминаниями об обещанном счастье, пока Тор парил между ними, едва сознавая себя. Словно феникс, он восставал из пепла, набирался плотью и силой, но когда в голове рождалась первая мысль, то вдали мгновенно вспыхивала искра. 

Огонь сменял тьму, боль превращалась в ничто. Искра, пламя, мука, пепел, забвение, воспоминание о несущем смерть Сурте — и всё повторялось снова, и снова, и снова...

— Почему ты не даёшь умереть мне спокойно? — спросил Тор в минуту просветления, когда искра грядущего огня уже родилась, а язык перестал сковывать холод. — Эй, я знаю, что ты слышишь меня. Отвечай! Я чем-то прогневал тебя?

Хель была рядом, Тор чувствовал её холодное дыхание на своём лице, но как он ни вглядывался во тьму перед собой, так ничего и не увидел.

Огонь стремительно приближался, предвещая скорую боль.

— Хватит, наконец, меня мучить! — выкрикнул Тор. — Убей или отпусти. 

— А чего ты сам хочешь? — едва слышный шёпот коснулся сознания. 

— Чего я хочу? — он рассмеялся. — Чего и всегда. Жить. Быть рядом с Локи. Чтобы он любил меня хоть немного. — Помолчав, Тор распахнул глаза, но так ничего и не увидел, кроме стены огня вдали. — Эй, я слишком много прошу? 

Воспоминание о Сурте и огненном аду поблекло. Он улыбнулся, думая о Локи, как целовал его перед битвой.

— Ладно. Пусть тогда будет жизнь и возможность хоть иногда его видеть.

Хель дышала холодом и молчала, будто ждала продолжения. Тор нахмурился.

— Хватит торговаться. Или так, или дай уже сдохнуть.

Он прищурился, вглядываясь перед собой, и, кажется, различая какие-то контуры. Длинные волосы, худое лицо, бледное и безжизненное.

Протяни руку — и поймаешь, и шею свернёшь. Вот только рука Тору не подчинялась. Забыв об опасности вновь сгореть заживо, он во всю мощь не истлевшего пока тела рванулся вперёд, к чужому дыханию, от которого стыло внутри, а на теле рождались морозные узоры.

Приблизившийся вплотную огонь затрещал, облизывая кожу, но Тор даже не почувствовал боли. Он крепко держал за волосы проклятую Хель и угрожал убить её, если она не прекратит его мучить. 

— Отпусти, Тор, — прошипела она... он. Не Хель. Уж чьё-чьё, а шипение Локи Тор узнал бы из тысяч.

Тьма отодвинулась, сменившись полумраком спальни, теперь он видел потолок, полог над кроватью, высокие окна, откуда, сражаясь с плотной тканью, упрямо проникал дневной свет. И Локи — прямо перед собой. Искажённое болью бледное лицо, широко распахнутые глаза и текущие по щекам слёзы. 

Тор вдруг ощутил слишком много: и гладкость волос под судорожно сжатыми пальцами, и собственную обнажённость, и что совершенно голый Локи лежит у него на груди, накрывая собой, как одеялом. Внутри жили отголоски боли, головокружение и слабость. А ещё радость: он выжил — Хель отпустила его!

Расплывшись в улыбке, он прошептал:

— Локи.

Пальцы разжались, но руку он не убрал. Зарывшись в волосы на затылке, Тор притянул Локи к себе и, удерживая за шею, поцеловал. Сначала нос, потом, усмехнувшись промашке, губы. Коснулся мягко, легко, прижался, ни на миг не закрывая глаза: вдруг тьма и огонь вернутся, украв самое важное и дорогое, того, кого нельзя потерять.

Локи поцеловал его в ответ — напористо, подчиняя и заставляя приоткрыть рот. Тор дал ему вести, а затем, когда терпение лопнуло, роли переменились. Локи позволил вдавить себя в матрас и даже развёл ноги. Тор об их близости уже вечность мечтал, но накатывающая волнами слабость разрешила только гладить, целовать и иногда забываться, прижимаясь к коже губами и дыша через раз.

В один из таких обессиленных «поцелуев» Локи заставил его перевернуться и раскинуться на кровати. Тор хотел воспротивиться — но не смог даже руку поднять. Локи же не спешил продолжать то, что они начали. Он сел, поджав под себя ноги, и принялся внимательно разглядывать Тора. Так пристально, что даже стало неловко.

— Ты чего-то там прежде не видел? — спросил Тор и тоже захотел посмотреть. 

В этот раз у него получилось приподняться на локтях, но ничего нового в своём теле он не заметил. Те же крепкие мышцы и плоский живот, только член выглядел непривычно: безвольно лежит, когда голый Локи сидит совсем рядом? 

— Я сильно пострадал?

Локи слегка наклонился вперёд и устроил ладонь на животе Тора. Рука скользнула вверх, потом вниз, и Тор сосредоточился на мерных движениях, остро переживая невинную ласку. 

— Для скелета ты выглядишь очень хорошо, — заметил Локи и больно ущипнул за бок. — Я бы сказал идеально.

— Скелета?

— Пришлось собирать тебя заново, Тор. Все восемь тессерактов трудились над твоими обугленными костями, восстанавливая мышцы, связки, сосуды, органы, кожу. Тебе повезло — удар меча пришёлся по животу и бёдрам. Голова особо не пострадала, и сердце не успело истлеть. Я успел дать команду исцелить тебя раньше, чем ты превратился в кучку обугленных костей.

Тор усмехнулся.

— Костей бы тоже не осталось, от их мечей наши тела сгорали до песка и пепла.

— Тебе смешно? — Локи опасно прищурился. — Когда я тебя накажу, смеяться тебе не захочется ещё долго.

— Накажешь? — Тор закинул руки за голову. Полная обнажённость перестала смущать, наоборот, ему нравилось, как смотрел на него Локи — злобно и жадно.

— Я предупреждал тебя, разве нет? Ты изменил мне с Хель и за это поплатишься.

Тор протянул руку, провёл по бедру Локи, по животу и груди, приподнявшись на локте, сжал плечо. Один рывок — и задумка удалась в полной мере: Локи свалился ему на грудь. Утешать его поцелуями было приятней всего.

— Ты пришёл в Муспельхейм, — тихо проговорил Тор, удерживая Локи за волосы. — Хотя я просил тебя туда не ходить.

— Я пошёл туда, куда меня отправили тессеракты — к их проснувшемуся собрату. И как ты думаешь, Тор, что я увидел? Тебя, подыхающего в этом аду.

Они замолчали.

— Сколько погибло?

— Меньше, чем можно было надеяться. Лафей честно выполнил свою часть сделки. И не пострадал — мне пришлось его отпустить. Кстати, ты можешь объяснить, почему на нём нет оков, а Йотунхейм теперь считается союзником Асгарда?

— Так получилось? — предложил Тор и поспешил перевести разговор: — Наши друзья. Что с ними?

— Да что с твоими друзьями случится! — Локи попытался подняться, но Тор прижал его к себе ещё крепче. — Они все наверняка скоро будут здесь, чтобы поприветствовать восставшего из мёртвых, так что сам убедишься. Может, только Сиф не придёт. 

— Она пострадала?

— Её волосы.

Тор нахмурился.

— И потому она не может ходить?

Локи рассмеялся.

— Тор, иногда ты такой...

«Идиот» так и не прозвучало — Тор успел первым, и Локи промычал в поцелуй что-то невразумительное, превратившееся в стон.

— То, что ты делишь со мной постель и не против наших поцелуев — это же что-то значит?

— Значит, — ответил Локи, но заговорил не о будущем, а о прошлом: — Из Муспельхейма мы с тобой переместились в сокровищницу, и тессеракты — все восемь — сразу же вернули твоему телу прежний вид. Но в себя ты не пришёл, а большего они для тебя не могли сделать. Мне пришлось забрать тебя к себе. Твоё тело словно помнило, что не должно жить, и ты то и дело начинал метаться в лихорадке... — Локи отвёл взгляд, в котором отражалось слишком много ранящих воспоминаний, и закончил с кривой ухмылкой: — Так что ты всё-таки сумел превратить меня в свою постельную грелку.

Оба надолго замолчали. Тор не знал в точности, что пережил Локи за эти дни, но во всех красках мог себе представить, что чувствовал бы на его месте. Несколько раз он пытался поблагодарить и не смог: Локи делал это не ради спасибо. 

Воспоминания успели потускнеть, но Тор не сомневался, что огонь пожирал его дотла многократно.

— Нет, больше ты не горел. Тебя бросало то в жар, то в холод, и ты спорил с кем-то.

— С Хель, — признался Тор, — она не хотела меня отпускать. И брать к себе тоже не хотела. — Он провёл обеими ладонями по спине Локи и шумно выдохнул: — Если бы я знал, что ты лежишь голым со мной в одной постели, то давно бы очнулся. Меня бы не удержала никакая Хель.

Локи молчал, и Тор попробовал снова:

— Наши поцелуи, то, что ты не убегаешь... Скажи сразу — ты принимаешь меня? Или мне придётся вспоминать это утро...

— Вообще-то сейчас уже вечер, — любезно уточнил Локи и вновь упёрся подбородком в грудь Тора.

— Да какая разница! — Тор привстал, умудрившись не выпустить Локи из объятий. — Между нами что-то решилось? Ты скажешь мне да?

— На какой вопрос, Тор?

— Я предлагаю тебе руку и сердце...

— Э нет, — Локи быстро отстранился, но не стал убегать, а сел рядом, обнимая колени. — Я видел твоё сердце. Пусть оно остаётся в твоей грудной клетке. И к чему мне третья рука?

— Перестань меня мучить, хватит играть словами. Просто скажи: мы теперь вместе? Навсегда? Ты мой? Ты согласен быть моим вечность?

— А на меньшее ты не согласен?

Тор фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Я согласен на всё, кроме игр. Вот их уже хватит. Ясно и чётко ответь: ты со мной?

Локи молчал, и Тор вдруг вспомнил разглагольствования Лафея.

— Я прошу твоей верности — и взамен предлагаю верность. Я прошу твоей дружбы — и взамен предлагаю дружбу навек. Я прошу твоей любви — и отдаю тебе своё сердце. Я люблю тебя, ты это знаешь. Это чувство, оно будто ветер, его не взвесишь и на ладонь не положишь. Но я прошу от тебя не больше того, что готов дать взамен. — Окончательно позабыв о советах Лафея, Тор признался: — Даже если ты ответишь отказом, то знай, что я всё равно буду тебя любить.

Локи отвёл взгляд, от него повеяло холодом, и Тор положил руку ему на колено, погладил.

— Я вечно попадаю впросак. Злюсь на тебя, верю в дурное. Нарушаю клятвы. Идеальным партнёром меня не назовёшь. Но я люблю тебя... как умею. И буду любить. 

Оба замолчали. У Тора шумело в ушах, хотелось упасть на кровать и пережить очередной приступ слабости тела и боли в груди.

— Локи, ответь. Я не могу больше. Ты для меня...

— Кто?

Он схватил Локи в объятия, сжал крепко, как мог. Ноги, руки, их тела на вдруг показавшейся совсем маленькой кровати — всё так нелепо смешалось. Но Тор не позволил себя оттолкнуть или принять более удобную позу. Он наклонился к самому уху Локи, собираясь часами говорить, как много тот для него значит, а в итоге выдохнул:

— Ты моё всё.

Похоже, чем меньше он открывал рот, тем больше это нравилось Локи. Только в минуты близости было наоборот. Локи укусил его за губу, и в их поцелуях ещё долго чувствовался привкус крови. 

У Локи стояло, он судорожно вздыхал и стонал Тору в рот, дразня жарким дыханием, влажными ласками языка и пальцами, всё сильнее, всё крепче впивающимися в плечи. Никто не произносил ни слова, но в ушах Тора грохотала горячая кровь, и эхо требовало голосом Локи: «Ещё, Тор, ещё». 

Он опустил руку вниз, сначала ласкал только Локи, потом умудрился взять в ладонь оба члена. Всего несколько движений, и Локи вывернулся, повалил Тора на постель, навис сверху, а затем заскользил всем телом вниз-вверх, вниз-вверх. Он удерживал себя на руках, прижимаясь бёдрами, толчки следовали один за другим, ровно и точно, обжигающе хорошо. Испарина и выделившаяся у обоих смазка сделали скольжение легче, стремительней и сильней. Тор развёл ноги, позволяя Локи устроиться с большим удобством, обнял его бёдра коленями.

Глаза Локи широко распахнулись. Больше не серые, чёрные как ночь, они сверкали такой неистовой жаждой, что Тор вдруг понял, что предложил. Вернее, что решил Локи, когда он развёл перед ним ноги. Никогда не задумывавшийся о смене позиций, Тор даже не успел растеряться, как услышал:

— Нет, тебе нельзя. Слишком сильно. 

Красноречие совершенно оставило Локи, тембр его голоса — низкий и хриплый, полный желания и жажды — стал для Тора ещё одной лаской. Он бы попросил Локи ещё говорить, что угодно, только не молчать, но с губ сорвался лишь долгий стон. 

Слишком сильно, слишком мало, слишком... Не о том Тор мечтал, когда представлял себе первую близость с Локи после столь долгого перерыва. Рыкнув, он собрал все силы и перевернул их обоих на кровати. Долго держать себя на руках слабость ему бы не позволила, но сидеть-то он мог. Скользнув на пол и устроившись на коленях, он за бёдра потянул Локи к краю кровати, а когда наконец оказался между широко разведённых ног, то сразу открыл рот для твёрдого горячего члена. Гладкая головка удобно легла на язык, знакомый вкус едва не заставил захлебнуться. Захотелось много и сразу. Тор несколько раз ударил кончиком языка по головке, поддразнил, и, глубоко вдохнув, пустил истекающий смазкой член в горло. 

Локи выгнулся на постели, каким-то чудом удерживая бёдра неподвижными, не толкаясь вперёд. От его долгого, громкого, голодного стона ещё больше зазвенело в ушах. Тор закрыл глаза и сглотнул вокруг члена, выпустил его и опять принял, отклонился и наделся ртом снова. Локи заметался на кровати под всё более дикие и гортанные стоны, его пришлось держать. Второй рукой Тор сжимал и гладил основание члена, яички.

Тора вело больше, чем если бы так ласкали его самого. Локи кричал и шипел проклятьями, его тело дрожало, вена на члене пульсировала в такт с бешеным биением сердец их обоих. Тор выпустил член из рта, пощекотал кончиком языка головку, облизал трепещущую вену, прижимая её языком. Он жадно смотрел, как яички Локи поджались, слушал его хриплые стоны, с каждым глотком воздуха вбирал в себя острый запах желания. Задыхаясь от вида и звука, аромата и вкуса, неистовых рваных движений, Тор уткнулся носом в нежную кожу у паха. Его губы дрожали, челюсть ныла, но ему так хотелось что-то сказать, что-то важное, чтобы Локи знал и поверил. О любви и нежности, о вечности вместе, о невозможности жить порознь, когда, ну посмотри же — мы пара!

Локи вновь застонал, и «люблю тебя» так и не прозвучало. Тор открыл измученный рот и принял в себя твёрдый влажный член. Ещё толчок и ещё. А затем Локи содрогнулся и замер, хрипя на одной ноте, будто умирая. Горькая вязкая жидкость брызнула на язык. Тор принял и её, и боль от вцепившихся в волосы пальцев. Он сглотнул — Локи настиг ещё один спазм. Хрип превратился в невнятное изумлённое «Тор», и в тот же миг Тор сам кончил — не прикасаясь к себе, как мальчишка, ни разу не знавший чужих ласк и нежности.

Локи лежал, прикрыв ладонью покрасневшее, покрытое испариной лицо. Тонкие длинные пальцы запутались в чёрных волосах, упругими прядями прилипших к влажной коже. Его рот был приоткрыт, дыхание вырывалось со свистом. Мышцы живота напрягались в ответ на каждое движение языка — Тор никогда не останавливался на полпути и теперь честно завершал то, что начал. Когда стало совсем чисто, он погладил Локи по бедру и услышал хриплую, всё ещё невнятную благодарность.

Тор с трудом поднялся на ноги, доковылял до ближайшего столика и выхлебал полкувшина воды. Остаток вылил себе на загривок.

У шкафа стояло большое зеркало, и Тор, прикинув расстояние, решил, что доберётся дотуда. 

— Знаешь, — сказал он после немалых минут разглядывания кажущегося мощным, но такого слабого тела. — Выглядит почти точно так же, но ощущается по-другому.

— Почти? — лениво откликнулся Локи с кровати.

— Ты польстил мне. Член стал длиннее и толще. 

— И ты не доволен? — Локи откровенно забавлялся, но Тору было совсем не до смеха:

— Мне хватало и той длины и размера. И я никогда не кончал так быстро... — он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в зеркало и угрюмо сказал: — Эй, тут что-то не так.

— Вот теперь я узнаю своего Тора, — Локи незаметно подкрался к нему со спины и прижался всем телом, обняв и устроив подбородок на плече. 

Их взгляды встретились в зеркале, затем Локи сначала глазами и в отражении, а затем и на ощупь исследовал член Тора. Кончики прохладных пальцев двинулись вниз к головке, потом вверх и вновь вниз. 

— Тот же размер, — вынес Локи вердикт, глядя нахмурившемуся Тору в глаза и широко улыбаясь.

— Уж позволь мне судить.

— Нет, — Локи рассмеялся, — я знаю его лучше: и длину, и толщину, и твёрдость, и жар. 

Тело мгновенно откликнулось на прозрачный намёк, и Тор накрыл руку Локи ладонью. Дразнящая ласка больше не туманила разум, и Тор, поймав в зеркале взгляд Локи, потребовал ответа на важнейший вопрос:

— Мы вместе?

— Тебя это так беспокоит? 

— Я не буду прятаться ни от кого. Ты — лучшее, что было и будет в моей жизни. Если для тебя иное важнее, то я... — слова не шли с языка, но Тор заставил себя сказать: — Я хочу быть с тобой днём и ночью, наедине и открыто, перед нашими друзьями, родителями и мирами. Я не хочу ничего скрывать. 

Локи опустил голову, пряча глаза.

— И ты готов слушать оскорбления?

— Их не будет. — Тор шумно выдохнул. — Каждого, кто бросит на нас хотя бы неуважительный взгляд, не то что слово, я лично вызову на бой.

— И убьёшь?

— Если надо. 

— И ты думаешь, это стоит того?

Тор отвернулся от зеркала и уставился Локи прямо в глаза.

— Помнишь, ты укорял меня, что я не люблю тебя так сильно, как клянусь? Когда ты сомневаешься в том, что твоя любовь стоит борьбы за неё, ты делаешь то же самое — принижаешь наши с тобой чувства.

— Наши? Ты во мне так уверен? — Локи шумно задышал через нос, попытался состроить ухмылку — Тор стёр её поцелуем.

— Я знаю, что ты любишь меня. — Он указал на постель и сказал как отрезал: — Ни для кого во всех девяти мирах ты бы не сделал такого. Может быть, ты любишь не так, как я, но ты любишь, как умеешь. Может быть, ты не способен это сказать — ничего, я буду говорить за обоих.

— Тор... — у Локи дрогнули губы, и он замолчал, беря себя в руки, закрываясь от чувств — но Тор ему не позволил. Он сгрёб Локи в объятия, целовал в шею, плечо, шептал на ухо признания, которые стирались из памяти, как только слетали с языка, но шли от чистого сердца.

— Так говоришь, я... — успокоившись, начал Локи.

— Любишь меня, я — тебя, — закончил за него Тор. Отступив на шаг, глядя Локи в лицо, он сказал: — И давай уже не позволим никому у нас это чувство украсть. 

— Как умеем, так любим?

— Да. 

Локи отступил на шаг, растерянно огляделся кругом, провёл по волосам, пребывая в глубокой задумчивости.

— Мне нужно идти.

— Иди.

— Ты не возражаешь?

— У каждого из нас есть свой долг. Ты царь Асгарда, я не могу привязать тебя к себе и требовать всего твоего внимания.

Локи подошёл к кровати, зачем-то поправил отброшенное к изножью одеяло.

— Ты повзрослел, — сказал он, не глядя на Тора.

— Ты тоже.

— И в чём же? — Локи поднял острый взгляд.

Тор замялся, подбирая слова, и немедленно услышал:

— Правду, я хочу слышать от тебя только правду.

Пришлось сказать, как есть, надеясь, что Локи не вспылит и не затаит злобу:

— Больше ты не боишься показывать чувства, которые прежде считал слабостью. 

Локи мгновенно напрягся, его брови приподнялись, а глаза сузились, и Тор поспешил уточнить: 

— У кого нет ни любимого, ни друга — тот одинок. Кто подозрителен и всех отталкивает — тот боится довериться. Но теперь ты не такой, ты стал намного-намного сильнее.

— Или превратился в дурака, попавшего в зависимость от чувств другого. 

— Нет, Локи. Ты же выбрал меня. И ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я знаю сам. Или ты всё ещё сомневаешься?

— Ну почему же. Какие тут могут быть сомнения. Ты можешь затащить в постель первую попавшуюся девку, потому что посчитаешь, что для нас это не имеет значения. Можешь разгневаться на меня, неважно по какой причине, и даже не спросить оправданий — осудить и посчитать врагом. А можешь, забыв обо мне, броситься в бой, героически спасать мир — и погибнуть. Оставить меня одного. 

— Я клянусь, что... — Тор заставил себя замолчать. Несколько раз вздохнув, он подошёл к Локи и положил руку ему на плечо. — Я не стану клясться, что у нас всё будет хорошо и легко. Но я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы не причинить тебе боли. Не потому что обещал, а потому что люблю. Как могу. Хотя я хотел бы дать тебе больше, чем могу, всё, что тебе необходимо. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Локи на миг подался вперёд, прижался своим лбом ко лбу Тора.

— Я пойду, — помолчав, сказал он. — Мне правда надо идти.

— Хорошо, — Тор почесал макушку и со смешком сказал: — А я пойду в хранилище, к тессерактам.

— Немного укоротить такой восхитительно длинный член?

«Я всегда знал, что тебе нравятся подлинней», — молнией пронеслось в голове и тут же погибло. Глупо шутить, напоминая Локи о Свадильфари, Слейпнире, том позоре и боли — нет, ни за что.

— Если тебе нравится так, я оставлю. Но вдруг ночью ты заговоришь по-другому?

На губах Локи мелькнула хитрая улыбка.

— Что, после того как я сказал тебе да, ты передо мной ноги разводить больше не хочешь?

У Тора холодок беспокойства скользнул по затылку, но ответил он, как надеялся, беззаботно:

— Так надо же будет проверить толщину и длину, на всякий случай, вдруг понадобится переделка.

— А ты хитрец, — протянул Локи.

— От хитреца слышу.

Они болтали всё время, пока Локи ходил в ванную, потом подбирал одежду в шкафу, подозрительно долго сверкая голым задом и предоставляя возможность собой любоваться, затем расчёсывал волосы и придирчиво разглядывал в зеркало каждую складку богатого платья. Тор сидел на краю кровати, прикрывшись краем простыни, и помалкивал, что «ленился оторвать задницу от постели» в первую очередь потому, что опять не держали ноги.

От двери Локи вернулся, остановился между широко разведёнными коленями Тора.

— Хочешь, я принесу тессеракт? Тебе может быть сложно самому добраться до хранилища.

Тор обнял Локи за бёдра, уткнулся головой в живот.

— Мне лучше пройтись. Я же герой, люблю преодолевать трудности.

Даже несмотря на поддразнивающее поглаживание по мягкому месту, Локи остался серьёзным.

— Не злись, но я попрошу приглядывать за тобой. 

— Но...

— Глядя на тебя, я всё ещё не могу забыть, как готовился стоять на пристани и провожать уходящую в вечность лодку с твоим мёртвым телом. Так что уважь моё желание, Тор. Вернее, мою слабость.

— Уже играешь словами.

— Никогда и не прекращал. 

Локи улыбнулся легко, а вот в поцелуе показал себя требовательным и властным. Тор позволил, а почему нет? Для его Локи — всё, что угодно.

*

На Тора смотрели. Смотрели, конечно, всегда, где бы он ни появлялся, но сейчас во взглядах асов Тор видел... Непонятно что, но не ликование точно, пусть и некоторые женщины и девушки не скрывали слёз.

Добравшись до очередного поворота, оставив после себя полный коридор глядящих ему вслед подданных, их шепот и негромкие разговоры, их странные взгляды, Тор присел на скамью у окна. Колонна и свешивающаяся с потолка часть старинного гобелена закрывали его от проходящих мимо — значит можно было расслабиться и отдохнуть. Ноги мелко дрожали, и предложение принести тессеракт теперь казалось более чем разумным, но отправлять вестника к брату Тор не хотел. Показать, что сдался? Вызвать беспокойство Локи и терпеть вмешательство посыльного, его любопытство? Нет уж! Сейчас всё пройдёт, и он продолжит путь. 

Тор бездумно уставился в окно, пережидая новую волну слабости. На миг привиделся Сурт, его огненный меч, фантомная вспышка жара опалила бёдра — и Тор выругался про себя, жадно вгрызаясь в воспоминания, как совсем недавно Локи выгибался на кровати, как соглашался — пусть и без слов, — что да, теперь они вместе. 

Ветерок из окна обвевал лицо, высушивал выступившую на лбу испарину, лучи заходящего солнца согревали закрытые глаза, окрашивая всё в тёмно-красный цвет. Тор прижался затылком к холодной колонне, вытянул вперёд ноги, так что носки сапог упёрлись в стену. Сейчас, ещё немного, и ему станет лучше, сила вернётся. Из сокровищницы он выйдет уже здоровым, вытащит Локи из тронного зала. Может быть, вместе они проведают мать и отца. А потом...

— Его видели идущим по коридору, такого, как раньше, как я или ты! — донеслось из-за колонны. Судя по тяжёлым шагам и бряцанию оружия, шло несколько воинов.

— Не говори ерунды! Мы уже спели о нём погребальные песни, — сказал второй.

Голос третьего прозвучал так близко, что, казалось, протяни руку и схватишь говорящего за край плаща:

— После таких ран не выживают. Мы все видели его голые кости. За океан вечности уплывают целей.

— Кто знает, чем Локи-маг заплатил Хель за возвращение сводного брата? Может, завтра в гавани пришвартуется корабль из царства мёртвых, тот, который обещан — из ногтей мертвецов, и Тор-скелет будет ходить по нашей земле в компании себе подобных?

— Да ладно вам травить байки! До ночи приберегите, при свете дня нестрашно совсем! — вмешался кто-то помоложе. Раздался смех, упрёки уже звучали невнятно, и наконец шум стих в отдалении.

Тор медленно выдохнул. Потом ещё раз. Он встал, покачнувшись, схватился за колонну перед собой. Мьёлльнир ответил на гнев, призывно загудел. Тор положил ладонь на рукоять и немедленно почувствовал себя лучше.

— Вам нехорошо, господин? 

Тор оглянулся — рядом беспокойно топтался молоденький стражник.

— Хорошо, — получилось сказать почти спокойно. Тор ещё раз шумно выдохнул, распрямил плечи: — Обо мне пели погребальные песни?

Юнец побледнел и замялся, и Тор рыкнул:

— Отвечай!

— Говорили, что господин регент помешался от горя, закрыл ваше тело в своих покоях, не допускал туда никого, ни соратников, ни целителей, ни даже великую Фригг. Никто не видел ни вас, ни вашего брата неделю. На пятый день решили петь погребальные песни, чтобы хоть так проводить могучего Тора в последний путь.

— Отпели, значит.

У стражника заалели щёки, и он опустил глаза. Но его стыд не мог послужить утешением для Тора. Он ещё помнил, как прозвучало «Локи-маг» — с презрением и опаской, и «Тор-скелет» — просто и обыденно, как о герое из старой легенды. И никакой народной любви, о которой так тосковал когда-то Локи. Пустая сказка для дурачков, которые веками грезят о троне и славе предков. Ну и вот она, слава — байки да песни. Погребальные, когда Локи сражался за его жизнь.

— Вот ты где!

Тор сначала едва не задохнулся в крепких объятиях и только затем понял — Вольштагг. Друг сначала не хотел его выпускать, шумно фыркал и шмыгал носом, хлопал по спине и плечам. От сто раз повторенного «живой» у Тора зазвенело в ушах, а когда наконец удалось отстраниться — по лицу Вольштагга текли слёзы. Огромные, как у ребёнка, и даже курчавая рыжая борода уже была мокрой.

— Ты не смотри на меня, — пророкотал он с жалкой улыбкой и, схватив за плечи, встряхнул, — дай я на тебя ещё посмотрю. Живой, живой! Вытащил он тебя, а ведь никто уже и не верил. Но вытащил, да! А я уже и не верил...

— Тоже песни пел?

Вольштагг замер, хватая ртом воздух. Потом так шлёпнул по плечу, что Тор чуть не улетел на пол.

— Нет! Мы ждали и верили, что ты надерёшь этой суке Хель хвост и вернёшься назад. Никто из наших, тех, кто к огненным великанам с тобой ходил, даже на миг мысли не допускал, что ты сдашься... — Вольштагг махнул рукой и сказал, будто выплюнул: — Или что он сдастся. Ты бы видел его. Я думал, превращусь в жабу, и век мне квакать за то, что не сумел быть рядом с тобой, что тебя не закрыл.

— Успокойся, — отмахнулся Тор, но друг только фыркнул.

— Ага, успокоишься тут. Ты себя не видел. По грудь, — Вольштагг хлопнул себя ребром ладони над животом, — одни белые кости. И сапоги болтаются. И рукавицы, остальное всё сгорело. А молот ты не выпустил, даже когда тебя Локи пытался поднять и орал, что отрубит к проклятой Хель твою загребущую руку.

— И чем закончилось? — Тор весь обратился в слух, зная наверняка, что такое ему Локи ни за что не расскажет.

— Тот куб, который мы все искали. Сурт сдох, его чёрный камень на песок шлёпнулся, и как раз когда Локи над тобой орал, просияло всё синим, ослепило всех знатно. Хорошо, что и огненных тоже, а то мы бы все погибли. В общем, мы проморгались, а Локи с тобой уже нет, а нас, кто остался, забрал Хеймдалль — и сразу в Асгард. Мы по всему дворцу тебя искали, а потом узнали уже, что ты у Локи в покоях. Колотили в дверь, не знаю даже чего, посмотреть на тебя, что ли. Ты ж тогда ещё хрипел, и мы надеялись, но знали все: не жилец. А тут Локи выходит, весь в пепле и саже. Посмотрел на нас и сказал: «Не беспокоить». И, в общем, всё, большего и не потребовалось.

Вольштагг выдохнул, ещё раз сжал Тора в объятиях, и шлёпнулся на скамью. Вытер ладонью лицо, заговорил уже спокойней:

— Я ж в полтора раза его выше и шире, но струхнул спорить. Казалось, один против огненного великана стою. А у него даже оружия нет, одни глаза на лице горят, и слёзы текут, а он их даже не замечает. Посмотрел на всех так, что захотелось в мышь обратиться и под пол спрятаться. Дверь за собой как захлопнет. Потом стража пришла и стояла все эти дни, но мы и без стражи не решились ему мешать. Не знаю, конечно, что он делал, но...

Он встал, вновь сжал Тора в объятиях так, что хрустнули кости, и отпустил, держа за плечи и разглядывая с жадностью и волнением.

— Это ж правда ты? Э-э-э... помнишь, как мы однажды напились и затащили в бани парочку сговорчивых девок? Ну, рыженькую такую и потемнее, с аппетитными такими формами? Помнишь, что ты мне сказал, когда поменялись и на второй заход пошли, а те ещё глупо так хихикали?

Тор хлопнул Вольштагга по плечу.

— Что ты дуралей, каких мало, но я всё равно тебя люблю, друг. И, знаешь, с тех пор ничего не изменилось. Даже когда ты решил проверить, я ли перед тобой или подделка.

— Ну мало ли... — ни следа вины в голосе Вольштагга не прозвучало. Широкая улыбка стекла с его лица, и Тор услышал: — Ты же знаешь, что он тебя по-настоящему любит?

Несколько мгновений молчали, потом Тор кивнул. Говорить об этом он был не в силах. 

— Рад за тебя.

— Правда?

Вольштагг пожал плечами.

— Если б за меня кто так душу рвал... А теперь смотришь на Сиф и Огуна, Фандрала, мечтающего о семье и детях. Про вас с Локи я вообще молчу. Ну и как-то оно... неуютно. Сейчас у меня живот прилип к позвоночнику, девки бегают стаями, а мне всё думается, что ни рыженькая, ни брюнетка, ни блондинка с шикарными формами, они все на один раз, не то, в общем.

Тор толкнул друга в плечо. 

— У тебя впереди целая вечность. Найдёшь ещё себе кого-нибудь с подходящими формами и любящим сердцем. 

— А как у тебя это было? А то Огун не говорит.

— Как у меня? — Тор покачал головой. — Я его с первого взгляда возненавидел, и он меня тоже, так что советую выбрать способ сойтись попроще.

— И выбрать женщину, а то... — Вольштагг огладил бороду, но, видно, так и не придумав, как выразиться и не обидеть, просто сказал: — Ну ты сам знаешь, как у нас к этому делу относятся.

«Муж женовидный» — позорное оскорбление уже тысячелетия, так что Тор точно знал цену их с Локи выбора. Но прятаться они не будут — чего ради, той самой мифической народной любви, только и годной, что языки чесать и песни горланить?

— Проводи меня до нижнего уровня, Вольштагг. Не то чтобы я собираюсь сдохнуть в пути, но так будет надёжней.

— Тебе плохо?

Тор усмехнулся. 

— Будет лучше, а пока старые кости спорят с новым мясом. Надо им друг к другу привыкнуть.

Вольштагг внимательно осмотрел ноги Тора и никаких отличий, разумеется, не увидел. Огладив бороду, он предложил:

— Пошли, друг. А если хочешь, понесу тебя на руках.

— Нет, я не настолько болен. И на руках меня разрешено носить только Локи.

— А вот это причина. — Протянутые вперёд руки Вольштагг тотчас убрал за спину.

Тор хмыкнул.

— Боишься его?

— А кто его не боится? — отшутился Вольштагг и обнял Тора за плечи. Так могли бы идти набравшиеся на пиру приятели, поддерживающие один другого, и со стороны никто б не догадался, как важна для Тора дружеская поддержка. — Он же царь. 

— Веская причина.

— Ну конечно. Правит жёсткой рукой. А ещё он маг, умеющий спорить с самой Хель. И знаешь, Тор, я не только сейчас, но и раньше не хотел иметь его во врагах.

— Тебе стоило сказать всё это с улыбкой.

— Да ты что! — Вольштагг расхохотался. — Я ж серьёзен, как никогда!

*

Последнюю часть пути к хранилищу Тор проделал сам. Если приставленный Локи стражник и следовал за ним, то его не было ни слышно, ни видно. Спуск по тысяче, если не больше, ступеней вымотал все силы. Таким отвратительно слабым Тор чувствовал себя в последний раз в Мидгарде, когда отец лишил его славы и Мьёлльнира.

Перед глазами всё кружилось, но Тор упрямо шёл вперёд, держась за стену. Хорошо ещё со стражей спорить не пришлось — о его визите знали и двери распахнули сразу, как завидели.

На главном посту стояли лучшие из лучших воинов Асгарда, и в их лицах Тор не заметил ни следа страха или болезненного любопытства. Спокойные и сосредоточенные, стражники смотрели прямо перед собой, пока Тор шёл мимо, пытаясь не выглядеть готовой испустить дух развалиной.

Впервые Тор оценил размеры главной сокровищницы Асгарда. До тессерактов пришлось добираться ещё очень и очень долго, стараясь при этом не сойти с освещённой дорожки. Он увидел нужный поворот издали — оттуда лил синий свет такой силы, что глазам стало больно.

— Их же теперь восемь, — пробормотал Тор и едва не запутался в ослабевших ногах.

Последнюю часть пути к постаментам он проделал с закрытыми глазами — всё равно не видно было ничего, кроме яркого синего света. Он шёл на гул, который, бывает, издаёт улей потревоженных ос. Очень большой улей, даже гигантский, и ос там видимо-невидимо, и каждая, видно, размером с собаку.

Наткнувшись рукой на камень, Тор решился приоткрыть глаза. К его удивлению, удалось. Он оглянулся — стена нестерпимо яркого света начиналась через несколько шагов. Тут же, у круга из девяти постаментов, свет казался мягче, хотя его и создавали восемь мерцающих синим свечением тессерактов. Стояла полная тишина, ни отзвука того оглушающего гула, через который Тор едва прорвался.

На губах почувствовалось что-то липкое, тёплое. Он мазнул рукой по рту — кровь. С растущим беспокойством Тор ещё раз оглянулся на стену света, шагнул к ней — послышалось «жужжание ос», как показалось, ещё более злобное и агрессивное.

Тор попятился — гул стих, повернулся к тессерактам — взгляд заметался между восьмью кубами на постаментах и пустым местом, явно подготовленным для девятого. Разумеется, он подозревал, что каждый из миров Иггдрасиля породит свой тессеракт, но надеялся, что его минует судьба идти в Хельхейм, царство мёртвых.

Он не хотел идти в мир, откуда не возвращаются. Не после их сегодняшнего разговора с Локи. В конце концов, Хельхейм — хранилище не хуже асгардского, проснётся там тессеракт — и что с того, там им всё равно некому управлять.

Мелькнула новая мысль.

— Нет, вы не можете, — сказал Тор вслух, и вдруг понял, что ответил на прозвучавший в голове вопрос. Что его спросили, он совершенно не помнил, но по спине потёк холодный пот от одной мысли... Но какой?

Тело внезапно налилось невероятной силой, всякий след слабости тотчас развеялся. Тор ощутил гудение Мьёлльнира, висящего на ремне у правого бедра, появилась уверенность, что сейчас бы он с лёгкостью победил Сурта, а может, и сотню огненных Суртов. Слух тоже улучшился, чувства усилились многократно — не самое приятное дело, когда над головой нависает громада замка, вдруг осознать вес и крепость каждого камня, пронизывающую всё магию, противоборство воздуха и земли, воды и огня, горение несчётных живых душ и их то тусклые, то яркие чувства.

Всё прекратилось так же резко, как и началось. Тор вновь провёл ладонью по губам, указательный палец скользнул под носом — ни следа крови. Будто и не было ничего. Острота чувств вновь стала привычной, как и сила — уже не как у огненного великана, но и не прежняя слабость, а обычная мощь и крепость воина, никогда не знавшего поражений.

— Что происходит? — хрипло сказал Тор. — Что вы хотите от меня?

Не он хотел — они хотели. Впервые Тор почувствовал себя не хозяином тессерактов, а их слугой, больше — рабом, совета которого не спрашивают и возражений не слушают.

Кубы засияли ярче, перед глазами Тора пронеслась чреда неясных образов и видений. Последнее из них — глубокая мгла и сияющий синим куб. 

От картины перед глазами оказалось невозможно отвязаться. Тор закрывал глаза — видел её, открывал — видел то же самое.

— Нет, я не хочу. Я туда не пойду.

Он махнул рукой, шагнул назад — и рухнул в бездну.

* 

Тор оказался во тьме такой глубокой, какую никогда прежде не видел. Кругом царила абсолютная чернота. Он попробовал открыть и закрыть глаза — ничего не изменилось, поднёс ладонь к лицу — и её не разглядел.

Кроме собственного дыхания — полная тишина, ни шума ветра, ни шёпота, ни одного звука. 

Он шагнул вперёд и услышал шуршание земли под ногами, поднял с земли горсть — острые мелкие камни, сухой песок, пустая порода.

Ледяные демоны Хель оказались сказкой для малышей. Для созданий изо льда тут было слишком тепло и безводно.

Тор ещё раз огляделся кругом, задрал голову к небу и в этот раз, наверное, привыкли глаза, увидел бесконечно далёкие звёзды.

— Хеймдалль, открывай мост! — крикнул он во всю мощь лёгких.

Несколько мгновений он ждал, затаив дыхание, затем врата открылись. Светлый луч прорезал небо, руны огнём загорелись на сухой грязно-серой земле. 

Тор бросился вперёд, встал в самом центре плавящего землю луча — и ничего. 

Хеймдалль упорствовал, держал врата, Тор тоже — хотя подошва сапог уже начала дымиться. Земля задрожала под ногами, Тор заорал: «Ну же, забирай!» — но, увы, не зря говорили, что из царства мёртвых не возвращаются. 

Луч исчез, земля прекратила трястись, в воздухе запахло остро и резко. Тор закрутился на месте, вглядываясь во тьму со всем вниманием: вдруг где-то всё же мелькнёт синий огонёк?

Хельхейм стоял мёртвый и тёмный, тут, видно, ничего не менялось от начала времён. Где они, те души, которые должны были обрести дом за смертным порогом? Где утешение и счастье для добрых и храбрых? Где позор и страдание для трусов? Столько сказочных обещаний, а в реальности — ничего. Нет никакой Хель и её суда, ни священных чертогов, ни чистой красоты дворцов изо льда, ни сияющих всеми цветами радуги рассветов и закатов. Ничего этого нет — а есть пустота, сухая и гулкая, враждебная и душная, злая.

Тор поднял Мьёлльнир, и удар молнии осветил всё вокруг от края до края.

Возле него стеной стояли мертвецы. Тор видел их так же ясно, как тогда, когда убивал. Тёмные эльфы бесчисленными полками изломанных обгорелых тел, читаури легионами гниющей плоти и металла, цверги, ледяные и огненные великаны, проклятый Сурт. 

Молния всё била и била в одно место, соединяя тёмные небеса и землю, каждую пядь которой занимали те, кого Тор убил за тысячелетнюю жизнь. Сломанные кости, размозженные и окровавленные лица, куски тел, которым даже в Хельхейме никогда не собраться в единой целое. Тысячи тысяч, так много, как поют в песнях о самых великих, самых славных героях, прошедших через множество битв. 

Тор держал молот и медленно поворачивался кругом, разглядывая давно позабытые лица врагов. Сердце билось спокойно, уверенно, а затем заколотилось испуганной птицей.

Перед ним стоял ас. Единственный не враг, кого Тор убил и о чьей смерти горевал — Свадильфари. Всё ещё голый, с длинным членом, так и не сократившимся толком в размерах, с вытекшим глазом и наполовину отсутствующей головой. 

— Прости, — сказал Тор. Несмотря на крепость мышц, его рука начала дрожать, и одна из молний ударила слишком близко. — Перед тобой я виноват, признаю.

В голове мелькнуло: надо встать на колени.

Тор так и сделал, и толпа мертвецов приблизилась, пахнуло гнилью.

— Прости меня, Свадильфари. Ты был славным воином. Я не должен был тебя убивать.

Свадильфари преодолел границу выжженного на земле круга и пошёл по тлеющим рунам. Молния ударила так близко, что Тор во всех подробностях увидел, что время сотворило с мертвецом.

Захотелось вернуться и жить, так яростно, остро, неистово захотелось жить, что Тор застонал сквозь зубы. Его, убийцу и предателя, всё ещё гнуло к земле, но он сражался изо всех сил.

Свадильфари остановился совсем рядом. Запах гниения стал невыносимым.

— Прости и отпусти, — выдавил Тор сквозь зубы. Казалось, будто вся тяжесть мира повисла у него на плечах, он попытался подняться, но потерпел поражение. Даже рукой не смог пошевелить. Мьёлльнир лёг на землю, последняя молния осветила сгрудившиеся кругом полуистлевшие тела, и стало темно.

Тор помнил, что вокруг него легион мертвецов, но терзала его только вина перед проклятым Свадильфари. Из огромной она превратилась в чудовищную. Тор уже не мог стоять на коленях и уселся на землю. Попробовал встать — бесполезно. Его голову клонило вниз, на плечи невыносимо давило.

— Прости меня! 

Нет ответа. 

— Свадильфари, друг, прости!

Полная тьма, ни движения, ни звука — будто и нет тут никого.

Если б оно так и было! Пользуясь тем, что больше не видит, Тор попытался убедить себя, что Свадильфари и остальные — плод разыгравшегося воображения. Мало-помалу стало легче дышать, Тор начал верить, что справится и с виной, и со страхом, и со всей ерундой, что засела в голове. Мысли о Локи сделали борьбу веселей. Тор постарался забыть о множестве мёртвых ради одного живого. Представил его так ярко и полно, что протяни руку — коснёшься. Закрыв глаза, Тор так и сделал — протянул руку вперёд — и едва не заорал, наткнувшись на что-то. Не песок или камни. Не гниющая плоть. Холодная гладкая кожа, мертвая, несомненно, металлические заклёпки...

Отражение зеленоватого света на сером песке помогло поверить в присутствие рядом кого-то живого. Тор поднял голову. 

Локи пришёл за ним. Пришёл в мир мёртвых. Второй уже раз отправился в ад, чтобы спасти.

— Только не говори, что ты призрак, — голос Тора, как ни странно, даже не дрогнул.

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил Локи, похожий в свечении магического огня на хорошо полежавшего мертвеца. — Почему ты сидишь на земле?

Тор кивнул: и правда, чего он тут расселся? Он легко вскочил на ноги, огляделся кругом. 

— Ты их видишь, или это только у меня в голове? — спросил он почти весело.

— Мертвецов? — помедлив, уточнил Локи.

— Да.

Зеленоватое свечение замерцало, и Тор схватил мертвенно-бледного Локи за плечи, заставил посмотреть на себя.

— Их не существует, они живут только в нашей памяти. Сурт погиб в Муспельхейме, цверги никогда не покидали Нифльхейм...

— Ты и цвергов видишь? — спросил Локи болезненным тоном.

Тор огляделся кругом и вздохнул: 

— Кого только тут нет. Столько, что задайся целью — не сосчитаешь. Одних читаури легион.

— У меня меньше, — тихо ответил Локи. — Большая часть обвиняет меня.

— Не слушай их. Лучше скажи, как ты тут оказался?

— Хеймдалль доложил, что ты потребовал открыть врата из мира мёртвых. Я в сокровищницу, но тессеракты меня не пустили. И тогда... тогда...

— Локи смотри на меня, продолжай. Что тогда?

— Заставил Хеймдалля отправить меня сюда, искал тебя, звал. Хорошо ещё, что ты никуда не ушёл от рунного круга. Почему ты молчал?

— Потому же, почему тебя сейчас гнёт к земле и хочется сдохнуть, только б это прекратилось, — честно ответил Тор.

Магический огонь продержался ещё с минуту и бессильно погас. Тор чувствовал, как оседает Локи в его объятиях, как накатывает собственная вина. Но между Локи и Свадильфари Тор выбрал раз и навсегда, и так давно, что и не вспомнить, сколько веков минуло с той поры.

Удерживая безвольное тело одной рукой за талию, другую подставив Локи под затылок, Тор начал его целовать. Сначала казалось, что касаешься тёплой куклы — безответной, неживой, но вскоре у Локи дрогнули губы, затем он обнял Тора за шею. Теперь движения их губ и языков никто не посчитал бы неловкими и неуклюжими. Тор угрожающе рыкнул, когда Локи куснул его за губу, и вернул поцелуй столь же голодный и страстный. 

Хельхейм, мертвецы, старая вина, страх перед смертью и невозможность вернуться назад — всё это отодвинулось, обратилось в ничто. Близость Локи прогоняла тьму из сознания. Каждое движение губ, вздохи и стоны возвращали им силы. Тор вновь ощущал себя здоровым и мощным, способным сразиться с любым врагом. И чувствовал Локи — его гибкость, силу, твёрдость мышц, готовность к бою... или любви. 

Они дразнили и распаляли друг друга, лишая тьму любой возможности подобраться ближе и напасть, набросив на шею ярмо из вины.

— Мне кажется, я вижу свет, — услышал Тор и даже не сразу понял, о чём ведёт речь Локи, когда им двоим так хорошо.

— Да, синий, там, — он махнул рукой, но из-за тьмы кругом ни один из них этого не увидел.

— Я зажгу свет, и пойдём, — сказал Локи.

— У меня есть предложение получше. Обними меня крепче — и полетим.

Тор не успел как следует насладиться полётом. Уж слишком быстро они опустись на землю, пришлось разомкнуть объятия, а ведь так не хотелось Локи отпускать.

— Пообещай мне, что мы ещё полетаем, — сказал Тор, поднимая с земли тессеракт. Холодный синий свет разогнал тьму, и всё пространство вокруг них с Локи вновь заняли мертвецы. Тор заметил Свадильфари, Локи видел кого-то своего.

— Нам пора, — отбросив подобравшуюся ближе старую вину, сказал Тор. — Не дай поймать себя во второй раз.

Локи кивнул и предложил:

— Давай вместе. Тронный зал. 

Тор согласился: тессеракты сами отправили его сюда, а Локи к себе не подпустили, следовало разобраться, что с ними не так. Вернее, найти того, кто ими теперь управляет.

Они одновременно взялись за куб, и в тот же миг тьма исчезла, сожжённая светом, ярче которого не бывает.


	17. Рагнарёк. Бог из машины

Белое пространство вокруг них пульсировало и мерцало. В нём не существовало ни пола, ни стен, ни потолка, только свет — ослепительно белый и такой яркий, что невозможно было открыть глаза.

Тессеракт исчез, Мьёлльнира Тор тоже не обнаружил: ни ремня, на котором молот всегда висел у бедра, ни доспехов. Ладонь звонко хлопнула по обнажённой коже, и, приоткрыв на миг слезящиеся глаза, Тор убедился — он совершенно голый. Как и стоящий рядом Локи — как новорожденный, ни клочка одежды, ни оружия, ничего, кроме обнажённой кожи, к которой безумно захотелось прикоснуться.

Сложно сказать, кто первым сделал движение навстречу. Тор прижал Локи к себе — сразу стало легче дышать. Их руки переплелись, когда они начали ощупывать друг друга. Искали повреждения, раны — может и так, но очень скоро скользящие движения ладоней превратились в горячащие кровь ласки. Губы слились в поцелуе — несмелом и почти невинном до первого стона. 

И ни слова о том, где они и что происходит. Тор ещё пытался бороться с собой, оглядеться кругом и понять, но Локи не дал это сделать. Он обнимал и льнул всем телом, ласкал и требовал ласки, его запах кружил голову, как и дразнящие движения тела.

Никогда Локи не вёл себя так жадно, бесстыдно. Плотно прижимаясь, он скользнул по телу Тора вниз — ещё не опустился до конца, а уже взял член в рот. Неумелая, неглубокая ласка едва не довела до грани, Тор громко застонал. 

Голову повело, белое сияние закружилось перед глазами, и Тор осознал себя уже на коленях, а перед собой увидел готового принять его, стоящего на четвереньках, прогнувшегося в пояснице Локи.

— Ну давай же, — прозвучало мольбой. 

Будто во сне, Тор положил ладонь на округлый зад, погладил. Локи застонал, подгоняя взять себя, умоляя: быстрей! Когда Тор, пытаясь сохранить рассудок, заговорил о подготовке, смазке — не захотел и слушать. 

— Давай. Ну, сейчас же!

У Тора мутилось в голове. Он ещё помнил, какой Локи узкий, как давно у них не было полноценной близости, до ужаса и синих вспышек перед глазами боялся порвать. Но тело двигалось помимо его воли. Он осознал, что творит, только когда вошёл уже больше чем на половину длины члена. Крови не было, как и криков боли. Локи жадно шептал: «Ещё, ещё!», и Тор предельно ясно понимал, что не хочет этого делать. Не так. Всё происходило не так, как мечталось годами. 

Он остановился, попытался вытащить — и потерял себя в новой вспышке света. Опомнился, уже рыча от наслаждения, вбивая неистовыми ударами бёдер подмахивающего и стонущего Локи в то, что больше всего теперь напоминало каменный пол. Они двигались вместе, слаженно, на чистых инстинктах, как дикие звери; шум, стоны и крики долгим эхом отражались от толстых стен.

В белоснежной пустоте вокруг них Тор краем глаза поймал отблеск синего свечения, оглянулся — ничего, только белая пелена, пульсирующая в такт с биением крови, и громче шума в ушах — крик Локи, требование дать ему больше-глубже-полней. Призыв дикий, животный, полный жажды и подступающего наслаждения, и не ответить на него невозможно.

Запах страсти плыл в воздухе, тела облила испарина. Никогда Тор не чувствовал так полно и ярко, как скользит горячая гладкая кожа под пальцами, как член врывается в тесное-узкое-тёплое, и жажда получить ещё, больше толкает вперёд, как напрягаются мышцы рук, спины, живота, бёдер, как поджимаются на ногах пальцы, как прокатывается по венам жгучее наслаждение, как сжимается и дёргается горло, рождая утробный громкий рык, как пот течёт по всему телу, как невыносимо это всё — и как невозможно, немыслимо это остановить, когда Локи отдаётся так откровенно, искренне, самозабвенно, как никогда и нигде не повторится. 

Локи совершенно забылся в их неистовом танце, отдался полностью, раскрылся до конца. И требовал больше, лучше, полнее. Вёл себя так, как не позволил бы себе никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Сдержанность, самообладание, разум — его лишили всего, оставив инстинкты и дикую жажду отдаться. Тор предпочёл бы так же забыться, но временами белый туман в сознании рвался в клочки, и он ясно видел ловушку чужой воли, в которую они с Локи попали, осознавал всю неправильность происходящего — и не мог это чувственное безумие остановить. Никто бы не смог, никакой мужчина.

Он ещё ускорился, вырывая у Локи дикий вопль. Тело скрутило судорогой, зубы впились в подставленное плечо, и Тор застонал, выплёскиваясь глубоко внутри желанного тела. Локи последовал за ним тут же, одновременно — содрогаясь и дрожа, сжимаясь и корчась, выдаивая из Тора всё до последней капли.

На пол рухнули тоже одновременно. Тор едва успел подставить под лицо Локи руку и скатился так, чтобы лечь рядом. Голова кружилась, навалилась такая усталость, что даже ресницы поднять казалось подвигом не по силам. Всё, что Тор смог, — прижать к себе уже спящего Локи, постараться закрыть его от холода своим телом.

На границе яви и сна привиделся Тору круг из девяти сияющих синим кубов, а в его центре — двое голых мужчин, слившихся в сонном объятии прямо на каменном полу. Свет становился всё слабее, мерцал, то вспыхивая, то затухая, пока двух измученных пленников не скрыла милосердная тьма.

«Нельзя было так», — сказал он строго, а в ответ услышал: «Прости, папа, я иначе не мог».

Сквозь сон Тор слышал крик — резкий и громкий — и шёпот прямо на ухо: «У тебя сын родился, слышишь? Сын!»

Он проснулся резко, рывком, словно кто-то снял сонное проклятие. Тор сел, рядом завозился Локи. Света факелов не хватало, чтобы рассмотреть всё в подробностях, но синяки, ссадины и царапины покрывали всю его спину, и руки, и грудь. На разбитые в кровь колени, локти и ладони было страшно смотреть.

Тор положил руку на щеку Локи, мягким заботливым движением повернул его лицо к себе.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга.

— Я не хотел так, — наконец сказал Тор, пусть и наслаждения больше пережитого нельзя было себе и представить.

— Я тоже, — Локи скривился, легко коснувшись своих губ, искусанных и припухших.

Тор подался вперёд. На плече темнел след укуса, багровый от запёкшейся крови, и, безмолвно извиняясь, он прижался к нему губами. Локи обнял его за шею, ладонь скользнула выше, затылка лаской коснулись прохладные пальцы и через миг запутались в ловушке растрепавшихся, слипшихся от пота волос. 

— Не бери на себя чужую вину, — прошептал Локи, терпеливо пропуская прядь за прядью сквозь пальцы. Тор млел от удовольствия и близости, а затем услышал то, что далеко отодвинуло окружавший их холод: — Мы справимся с этим вместе. Разберёмся и накажем виновных.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, взгляды то и дело спускались ниже, к губам, и мгновение отделяло их от поцелуя, когда тишину хранилища и их кажущуюся уединённость нарушили.

— Это я виноват, — прозвучал детский голосок. — Извините.

Тор смотрел в ту сторону всего минуту назад: не было там никого, кроме каменных постаментов и потухших — ни искры, ни свечения — кубов. Зато теперь там, на полу, сидел голый мальчишка. Мелкий ещё, но не младенец. Тор смотрел на него и видел серые глаза Локи, узкий овал лица и руки с красивыми длинными пальцами. У мальчика были светлые волосы, как у него самого, но закручивающиеся на концах, как у Локи. Бледная кожа заметно светилась синим, так что иного толкования, откуда неизвестный ребёнок появился в сокровищнице, быть не могло... Но как в такое поверить?

«У тебя сын родился, слышишь? Сын!» — всплыло воспоминание из увиденного недавно сна. Но это ведь невозможно!

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Локи. Его ладонь сжалась, даря уже не ласку, а лёгкую боль, и Тор пришёл в себя.

— Как назовёте, — ответил мальчик и поднялся на ноги. Теперь стало видно, что у него хорошее телосложение, крепкие для его возраста мышцы, и в движениях он силён и ловок.

Показалось, или мальчишка и впрямь только что прибавил на вид ещё год или два? Тор прищурился, убеждаясь, что, да, этот ребёнок растёт не по дням, а по часам, и находя всё больше сходства между ним и Локи, да и собой. Пусть такое и в голове не укладывалось.

Локи повернулся к нему. Со странноватой улыбкой он сказал:

— Ну что, как назовёшь сына?

Тор потёр лоб.

— Ты же не шутишь?

— Какие уж тут шутки, — ответил Локи, кладя ладонь на живот.

— Болит? — тут же забеспокоился мальчик и шагнул ещё на шаг-два вперёд. — Если болит, то я помогу, мне уже хватит сил, я сумею.

Локи встал на ноги. Всего миг — и повреждения с его кожи исчезли.

— Благодарю. Может, вернёшь нам и одежду?

Мальчик замер на мгновение, потом шумно выдохнул. 

— Нет, она тяжёлая и далеко отсюда, я пока не могу, — он беспомощно развёл руками и повернулся к Тору с выражением надежды на подвижном лице: — Так какое у меня будет имя?

— Выбирай: Магни или Моди, какое из них тебе больше нравится? — предложил Тор. Локи фыркнул: наверняка сразу вспомнил пророчество и имена детей, которым было суждено пережить Рагнарёк. Но возражений не прозвучало ни от него, ни от мальчика. 

— Магни! Да, хорошее имя для малыша, — тот весело рассмеялся и сказал уже серьёзней: — А взрослого меня пусть зовут Магнус. 

Теперь Тор убедился, что зрение его не подводит: ребёнок, соединивший в себе силы тессерактов и их с Локи черты, рос даже не по часам — по минутам. Уже не малыш, перед Тором и Локи стоял подросток, готовый заниматься с учителями. Только вряд ли этот мальчик нуждался в науках, которые Тору пришлось изучать в детстве. Его тело стремительно развивалось, но глаза оставались теми же — взрослыми, внимательными, знающими больше, чем дано любому другому в девяти мирах.

Тору вдруг стало холодно. Он подошёл к Локи, обнял. Кожа у обоих оказалась прохладной, так что несколько мгновений они стояли молча, делясь друг с другом теплом. Потом Тор сказал негромко:

— Магнус, иди к нам. 

А Локи добавил:

— Если хочешь.

Магнус не заставил себя ждать. Без страха и видимых сомнений он подошёл и обнял обоих... родителей? Кто скажет, как он их воспринимал и насколько походил на них, был ли асом? Тор чувствовал прикосновение руки к плечу: рука как рука, обычное тепло, нажим, упругость и гладкость кожи. Но Магнус одним своим присутствием прогнал холод, и Тор подумал, что с такими возможностями и правда нечего беспокоиться об одежде. 

Втроём они так стояли довольно долго. Локи прикрыл глаза, его сердце билось спокойно. Магнус сначала смотрел на обоих с острым, почти болезненным любопытством, потом прижался головой к плечу Локи и тоже закрыл глаза. Тор же не мог отвести от них обоих взгляда. Странно было видеть, как они с Локи похожи, и в то же время замечать собственные черты в стремительно меняющемся, но пока ещё детском лице.

Магнус осторожно, будто боялся вспугнуть дикого зверя, погладил Локи по плечу.

— Я хотел жить, — всего три слова, а прозвучали они и извинениями, и просьбой простить, и объяснениями.

— Ты читаешь наши мысли? — тихо спросил Локи.

— Да, а что, нельзя? — Магнус поджал губы, став удивительно похожим на Локи, потом махнул рукой и широко улыбнулся: — Иначе не получается. Я такой.

— Ты ужасно похож на отца, — Локи ткнул Тора в грудь, — он тоже всегда делает, что хочет, улыбается и объясняет, что не может иначе, что он такой.

Магнус фыркнул, а Тор впервые подумал, что это и правда их сын. Его и Локи первенец и единственный общий ребёнок, потому что произошедшее повторить невозможно. Ну и, конечно, даже с его рождением они умудрились попасть в историю. И что у них украли годы, когда они могли бы растить сына, узнать его и друг друга, быть обычной семьёй.

— Мне жаль, — с грустью сказал Магнус, отвечая на мысли Тора.

Собственная несправедливость разозлила Тора. Он не хотел такого для сына — пусть и самого странного ребёнка во всех девяти мирах, но ребёнка же, их с Локи малыша. 

— Мне не жаль, — Тор постарался быть честным, глядя в глаза мальчишки, который макушкой уже доставал ему до плеча. — Ты живёшь, у тебя наша общая кровь, ты похож на Локи...

— Тор, он похож на тебя, — прервал его Локи со смешком, — один в один. Вы даже хмуритесь одинаково.

Тор посмотрел на нахмурившегося Магнуса и фыркнул.

— Ты растёшь очень быстро, ещё пара минут и станешь совсем взрослым. Думаю, внутри ты никогда и не был ребёнком и нам... мне нечему тебя учить. Но я всё же попробую. 

Магнус кивнул, глядя на него сияющими глазами.

— Мне когда-то сказала мать: главное — как жить, а не сколько. А отец в своё время добавил, что пройти через вечность достойно — настоящий подвиг. Вот и вся наука. А от себя я скажу, что...

Тору стало трудно дышать, глупое горло сдавило. Все молчали. Он смотрел на Локи, Локи смотрел на него. Тор зарылся пальцами в его волосы на затылке, любовался губами, а поцеловал в щеку, будто ребёнка.

— Я люблю, — закончил он. — Это лучшее, что случилось со мной за всю мою жизнь. Если ты сейчас с нами, потому что захотел жить, то знай, что нет ничего лучше взаимной любви. Надеюсь, тебе повезёт.

Локи тоже захотел дать родительское наставление, но выразился грубее и проще:

— Не позволяй старику на себе ездить. Ни старику, ни кому-то ещё, не давай другим управлять собой.

— И это всё? — судя по тону, Магнус хотел бы послушать ещё. Тор вспомнил себя в возрасте, на который сейчас выглядел его сын, и подумал, что в те годы он никогда не вёл себя столь идеально и уж точно не желал слушать бесконечные разглагольствования отца.

— Тебе хватит, — ответил Локи. — Мне отец и этого не говорил.

— Зато мне говорил очень много. И в итоге — что я, что Локи, мы шли по жизни, не слушая никого, совершая собственные ошибки. Никто поначалу не слушает заветы отцов, только, натворив дел, убеждается в правоте старших. — Подумав об упрямом стремлении Одина развести их с Локи в разные стороны, Тор добавил: — А иногда понимаешь, что отец ошибался, а ты был прав.

— Потому надо всегда думать своей головой, — закончил его долгую речь Локи. — Хватит здесь стоять босиком на голых камнях, я позову стражу, пусть принесут что-то одеться для нас троих.

— Ваша одежда лежит в тронном зале, — Магнус говорил хрипловато, его голос ломался, как у мальчика, становящегося взрослым. Он ещё вытянулся, почти догнал их по росту. — Принести её? Я могу.

— Принести? — переспросил Тор, представив на миг, как голый Магнус поднимается по многочисленным лестницам, идёт коридорами, спорит со стражей, охраняющей тронный зал.

Всё оказалось проще и невероятнее. Одежда появилась на Торе и Локи сама. Магнус тоже оделся. Его наряд соединял в себе детали воинского облачения обоих родителей. Он выбрал металлический нагрудник, как у Тора, и кожаный плащ, как у Локи. Серебристый металл, светлая кожа плаща, заклёпки, оружие — теперь Магнус выглядел почти совсем взрослым.

Тор похлопал себя по бедру, обнаружив пропажу, но не успел даже забеспокоиться — Магнус протянул ему Мьёлльнир. Словно игрушка, не весящая ничего, молот лежал на ладонях мальчика, не ставшего даже взрослым. 

— Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросил он. 

Тор стоял неподвижно, смотрел то на молот, то на сына, пока Локи не фыркнул. Только тогда он осторожно забрал привычно откликнувшийся на прикосновение молот и пристегнул к поясу за рукоять.

— Это потому, что я могу то же, что можешь ты? — спросил Магнус.

— Я просто удивился, — ответил Тор, зная точно, что его мысли открыты как на ладони, и к удивлению примешивается изрядная доля ревности и внезапного, как удар молнии, ощущения себя бесполезным стариком.

Магнус ничего не сказал — он и правда быстро взрослел и ещё быстрее учился. 

*

Путь наверх занял немало времени. Магнус уловил мысль Тора, предложил перенести их к цели немедленно, но Локи мягко сказал ему нет.

— Не стоит показывать всем своё могущество. Ты в это пока не можешь поверить, но у тебя обязательно появятся враги.

— Это ещё почему? — спросил Тор.

— Мы были богами до того, как родился тот, с кем ни одному из нас не сравниться. — Локи зло ухмыльнулся. — Я хочу посмотреть на лицо старика, когда он осознает истинную силу Магнуса.

Магнус остановился, взял Локи за руку.

— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы он спал ещё долго? 

— Потому что хочу научить тебя множеству занятных штук, чтобы, когда проснётся твой дедушка, ты сумел его удивить.

— Тебе не нужно меня учить, я знаю всё с тех пор, когда постоянно был с тобой, — Магнус коснулся головы Локи у правого уха, — вот здесь.

Значит, помимо хитростей и магии Локи, он уже умел вызывать гром и молнии, смерчи и вихри, защищать Асгард от врага, а также воскрешать мёртвых асов и йотунов. А ещё создавать тварей, наподобие Фенрира, Ермунгарда и Хель, по одному желанию и без помощи радужного моста перемещаться по мирам Иггдрасиля и вести за собой целые армии.

Тор мысленно согласился с Локи — у Магнуса обязательно появятся недоброжелатели. Когда такая мощь оказывается в руках одного, остальные чувствуют себя так, будто у них из-под ног выбили почву.

— Так ты знаешь всё? — Локи отшатнулся. — Ну и как, нравится тебе твой дед?

Магнус тяжело вздохнул.

— Прости его, как меня простил.

Локи медлил с ответом, и Тор огляделся кругом — они стояли в пустом коридоре, свет лил из окон, в воздухе танцевала и искрилась пыль. Всё казалось обычным, неизменным. Удивительно мирное зрелище представлял собой тысячелетия назад обещанный Рагнарёк, если забыть о пути, которым пришлось пройти ради того, чтобы в Асгард пришёл новый бог, затмив своим величием прежних. 

— Прости его, — повторил Магнус. 

Он умолял, но Локи покачал головой.

— Это невозможно.

— Нет ничего невозможного. 

Тор подошёл ближе, положил руку на плечо нового бога. «Дай ему время», — сказал он про себя.

— Но ты же простил меня! — Магнус оказался невозможным упрямцем. 

— Ты хотел жить и, как бы там ни было, подарил нам с Тором себя. Ты подменил своей нашу волю — но я могу такое принять и простить, когда вижу перед собой такой потрясающий результат. Ты же просишь за того, кто хотел убить меня просто потому, что ему нужно было накормить воюющую от страха толпу. Бросить кость оголодавшим собакам. Ты сделал меня прародителем бога, а он, если б не Тор...

— Остановись! — Магнус отшатнулся. — От твоей ненависти жжётся в груди.

— Да, это острое чувство.

— Так прости ради себя, чтобы не чувствовать такого. 

Локи тонко улыбнулся.

— Прощение — опасное дело. Я прощал его, — он ткнул пальцем в Тора, — много раз. И оно того стоило, потому что я знал, с кем имею дело, кто Тор в своей сути, потому что верил, что он любит меня, даже когда делает больно. Прощать того, кто прощения не достоин, — позволить сотворить такое с собой снова и снова.

— Всеотец любит тебя, — тихо возразил Магнус.

— Да? Но если ему вновь придётся выбирать между любовью толпы и мной, ты же знаешь, кто для него окажется по-настоящему важным, а кем можно будет пожертвовать?

— Он не со зла.

— Знаю. Только потому он всё ещё жив.

— Хватит уже, — Тор обнял Локи за плечи, — а то у меня тоже жжётся в груди.

— Бурчит в животе, потому что ты давно не обедал, — парировал Локи, и Тор признал его правоту.

*

Когда они вошли в тронный зал и Один поднялся им навстречу с золотого трона, Тор даже не удивился. Локи тоже не переменился в лице, но Магнус, ставший к тому времени совсем взрослым асом, будто малыш, взял Локи за руку. Тор, следующий за ними обоими, прибавил шаг и пошёл вровень с другой стороны от Локи: неизвестно ещё, как пройдёт разговор, но ему почти наверняка потребуется вся их поддержка.

Получилось иначе.

Локи остановился у подножия трона. Несколько мгновений царила полная тишина, затем он дал знак приблизиться хранителю регалий. Переданный из рук в руки Гунгнир закончил церемонию возвращения власти законному правителю Асгарда.

Не произнеся ни слова, Локи повернулся и пошёл к выходу из тронного зала. Звук шагов — уверенных, быстрых — в тишине слышался особенно чётко и звонко. 

Тор оглянулся на Магнуса: «Справишься сам?»

— Иди за ним, — ответил тот вслух. 

— Это Магнус, отец, — сказал Тор и добавил, как бы дико оно ни звучало: — Наш с Локи сын и твой внук, — он кивнул пришедшей в голову мысли и закончил поспешно: — Он сам расскажет тебе всё, что сочтёт нужным.

Тор торопливо дошёл до дверей, а дальше уже, забыв о величии наследника царского престола, помчался по коридору, пробиваясь сквозь текущую к тронному залу толпу. Голоса вокруг радостно возвещали:

— Вы слышали, Всеотец с нами! Теперь заживём!

Тора узнавали, конечно. В чьих-то глазах он видел восторг, в чьих-то — страх, кто-то хлопал его по плечу, кто-то поспешно убирался с дороги, и последним Тор был благодарен.

Он успел — в покои Локи они вошли вдвоём, и Тор закрыл дверь на тяжеленный засов. Что бы ни случилось, они с Локи заслужили часы, даже дни полного покоя. Для всего остального найдётся время потом.

Не сговариваясь, оба сняли одежду и забрались в постель. Только сначала Тор задёрнул все занавески.

— Хочешь воды? Принести тебе что-то?

Локи повернулся на бок, лицом к центру кровати.

— Принеси себя, — он похлопал ладонью по одеялу перед собой.

Такие простые слова, жест — бесхитростный и спонтанный, а Тору вдруг стало трудно дышать. Все века, все испытания, всё осталось позади, они их пережили и теперь наконец были вместе.

— Ну что ты там стоишь? — Локи приподнялся на одном локте. На его усталом лице появилась понимающая улыбка. Рывком он приподнял одеяло. — Иди ко мне, Тор.

— Знаешь, сколько я мечтал услышать эти слова от тебя?

— Примерно столько же, сколько я хотел тебе их сказать.

Наконец они устроились, Тор нашёл руку Локи, переплёл их пальцы. Большей близости им сейчас не требовалось.

— Хочешь ещё что-то сказать? — спросил Тор, разглядывая закрывшего глаза Локи. Тот не спал, в его лице чувствовалось напряжение. Но делиться мыслями, обсуждать, что его волнует — позволять видеть слабости — Локи не привык.

— Жжётся внутри, — пробормотал он, когда Тор думал, что уже ничего не услышит.

— Отпусти это от себя, забудь.

— Я не могу. — Локи перевернулся на спину, незрячим взглядом уставился в потолок. — Даже если он скажет, что сожалеет, что любит, что не хотел того, что происходило тогда, я не смогу это забыть. Верить ему — обманывать себя. А я уже и так достаточно долго водил себя за нос из-за него.

— Ты же знаешь, как всё происходило тогда. Война, его усталость, столько всего и сразу...

— Не продолжай. Я знаю всё о прошлом и знаю, что значит править, какие решения иногда приходится принимать. Я не могу его простить, потому что до последнего верил в, нет, не его обещания, а в то, что сам себе придумал.

Тор придвинулся ближе, лёг так, чтобы забросить ногу на Локи, а ладонь положить ему на грудь — закрыть его от холода внешнего мира, позволить ему почувствовать: он не один.

— Бог лжи, который сам себя обманул. — Тяжёлый вздох вспугнул тишину спальни и придал летнему, с запахом цветов тёплому воздуху грустную осеннюю ноту. 

Тор не торопил: если Локи захочет — расскажет. Нет, расскажет потом, когда сможет. Прижавшись губами к плечу в подобии поцелуя, он попытался сказать: больше ты не один, не грусти, тебя любят.

— Чужое предательство легче забыть, чем собственные разбитые иллюзии. В первом случае предали тебя, во втором — ты сам себя предал, когда поверил тому, кому не следовало доверять.

Тор погладил его по груди, и Локи продолжил, не скрывая тоски в голосе: 

— Когда я прибыл сюда из Йотунхейма, он отнёсся ко мне с таким теплом. Может, там и не было того, что я видел. Но ты не представляешь, как это было. Мне впервые казалось, я нужен и важен, я что-то значу. Знал сразу, что тут что-то не то, что так не бывает, но я сам себя обманул. Мне так хотелось, чтобы меня любили — и я ему поверил. 

Какие найти слова, чтобы утешить? Особенно, если красноречивым тебя никто, кроме как в шутку, не называл. Как переубедить и возможно ли это, если не веришь сам и до сих пор не понимаешь отца? И не чувствуешь ни капли вины или сожаления, что заставил его тогда надолго замолчать?

Тор вздохнул, отгоняя от себя память минувшего и вопросы, на которые не находилось ответов, сколько б их себе ни задавал. Приподнявшись, он поцеловал Локи со всей нежностью, которую мог передать. Остались слова, простые и честные:

— Я люблю тебя.

— Ты — да, а он?

— Он тоже, как может, — подумав, ответил Тор и вновь лёг так, чтобы обнимать Локи.

— Тор, ты делаешь больно, потому что не всегда думаешь о последствиях слов и поступков. Один всегда знает, какую боль причинит.

— Глупость ты предпочтёшь расчетливости? И это говоришь ты?

Локи даже не усмехнулся, его взгляд остался серьёзным и непривычно открытым. Тор видел его боль и не знал, чем помочь, как эту муку облегчить.

— Ты любишь, а он... недостаточно любит. И это я не могу ему простить. 

— Не можешь этого выносить, потому что сам любишь, — тихо сказал Тор. — Больно сознавать, что ты готов для любимого вывернуться наизнанку, а он принимает твои старания как должное, едва замечает, крутит тобой...

Локи остановил внезапные озарения Тора старым как мир способом — поцеловал. 

— Давай оставим прошлое прошлому теперь, когда мы вместе.

— Мы вместе, — эхом откликнулся Тор. 

Он не спрашивал, но Локи ответил, будто на вопрос:

— Да, мы вместе. И ты был прав, я согласен. Мы не будем скрывать нашу связь.

Они заснули в объятиях друг друга, а утром их обоих вызвали к Всецарю Одину в тронный зал.

*

Со вчерашнего дня настроение Локи нисколько не изменилось, так что о случившемся со дня несостоявшейся казни рассказывал Тор. Отец изредка задавал уточняющие вопросы, казалось, его не слишком волнует то, что он слышит. Его тяжёлый взгляд то и дело возвращался к Локи — безучастному к происходящему, как решил бы любой, но не Тор. Напряжение висело в воздухе, становилось сложно дышать, пахло собирающейся грозой. Локи большей частью смотрел в окно, иногда его взгляд скользил к Тору и уголок рта дёргался в намёке на ободряющую улыбку. За всё время долгого доклада от Локи не прозвучало ни слова.

— Ну а что скажет мой второй сын? — попытался сломить его молчание Один.

Локи, возможно, впервые посмотрел прямо на отца. Время будто остановилось, и Тору захотелось шагнуть вперёд и встать между ними. Тишина зала зазвенела, в ушах зазвучал лязг мечей и шумное дыхание противников, оставшиеся непроизнесёнными оскорбления и угрозы.

Наконец Локи решился ответить. Он приоткрыл рот — но пересохшее горло подвело. Глаза сузились ещё больше, кулаки сжались. Тело кричало о бьющейся внутри ярости, и теперь Тор знал: Локи злится не столько потому, что обижен, но что позволил увидеть, как сильно его задело. Ещё мгновение, и Локи закрылся. Лицо стало бесстрастным, на губах появилась издевательская ухмылка. 

— Я хорошо выучил твой урок, Всеотец. Благодарю за науку.

— Это какой же? — опираясь на Гунгнир, Один встал с трона, и Тор подумал: долгий сон не исцелил отца, не вернул ему ни молодость, ни здоровье.

— Верь только делам, — Локи широко улыбнулся. 

— Ты же знаешь, какие у меня были мотивы...

— Веские, как и всегда. 

Локи вроде бы ничего такого не говорил, но щёки отца покраснели, от всей фигуры повеяло гневом.

— Ты спасал мир. Цена, она же для тебя, Всеотец, не важна? Ради великой цели ты готов жертвовать и собой, и другими. Своей совестью, чужими судьбами, — Локи фыркнул и развёл руками: — Что такое справедливость и забота об одном, когда на кону счастье многих?

— Ты не хочешь меня понять!

— Не хочу, — отрезал Локи. Притворная весёлость исчезла с его лица, глаза смотрели с холодной неприязнью, тем льдом, который не растопить и за тысячелетия. Повернувшись на каблуках, Локи пошёл к выходу из тронного зала.

Тор остался на месте: прикрывать отход, объяснять то, что Локи не сказал, играть несвойственную себе роль миротворца. Может, оно и хорошо, что Локи не придётся слушать косноязычных попыток их с отцом примирить. Тор стоял, а хотелось пойти следом — утешить. Он с тоской смотрел в спину Локи: гордо расправленные плечи, стройный силуэт в привычной тёмной с зеленью броне, широкий и чёткий шаг, непослушные, завивающиеся на концах волосы...

Отец стукнул Гунгниром в пол.

— Стой! Вернись немедленно. Это приказ!

Вернувшийся к подножию трона Локи остановился так близко, что Тор протянул руку и переплёл их пальцы. 

— Я объявлю Магнуса своим сыном, вы подтвердите, — объявил решение отец, и стало ясно, для чего их с Локи сюда позвали. И правда, незачем пересказывать то, что отец мог видеть во сне так же ярко и полно, как если бы это происходило с ним самим.

— А что скажет на это сам Магнус? — поинтересовался Локи безучастным тоном.

— Что я ему скажу.

— Вот как.

Отец шумно выдохнул.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я позволю позорить свой род и своего наследника тем, что он рождён от двух мужчин, один из которых — йотун? — его голос поднялся почти до крика, глаза сверкали, а рука, держащая Гунгнир, побелела.

Тор сжал руку Локи — хоть так передать ему спокойствие и уверенность, что всё ещё будет хорошо — и сказал:

— Мы вместе, отец. И не собираемся это скрывать. И от Магнуса, нашего сына, каким бы странным ни было его рождение, мы отказываться не будем.

— Тор! Хоть ты-то помолчи! Не с твоим умом принимать такие решения!

— Может, и не с моим умом править мирами. Но в своей судьбе я буду всё решать сам.

— А что скажешь ты, Локи? 

Локи повернулся к Тору, взглянул так, будто видел впервые и тот, кто оказался перед ним, его поразил. Одобрение и восхищение, вот что видел Тор в его глазах, и если и было признание, которого ему не хватало, то оно безмолвно прозвучало сейчас.

— Тор уже всё сказал. 

— Ты клялся мне, что между вами ничего никогда не будет!

Тор взглядом спросил Локи: правда? Тот кивнул и мимолётно улыбнулся: не имеет значения.

— Про нарушенные клятвы тебе лучше помолчать, Всеотец, — отрезал Локи, а Тор подумал, что когда у него требовали быть брату только защитником и другом, то он отцу слова так и не дал. Локи же был хорошим сыном, послушнее его, и держал слово крепко. Пока не рухнуло всё.

— Ваша глупость, ваш эгоизм, ваше своеволие — вы оба недостойны трона Асгарда. Наследником будет Магнус — мой сын!

— Мы это уже поняли. С удовольствием полюбуюсь, как ты попытаешься манипулировать им и как проиграешь, — Локи бы больше сказал, но Тор сжал его руку:

— Мы пойдём, отец. 

Один смотрел с таким недоумением, таким неверием, что Тор для полной ясности решил уточнить:

— Никто из нас больше не собирается лгать. И тебе не советую, но ты сам решаешь, как достойно прожить свою вечность.

*

— Я не собираюсь здесь оставаться, — сказал Локи, как только они вышли из тронного зала.

Тор кивнул.

— Да, надо уходить. Девять миров теперь живут мирно, даже Йотунхейм, тессерактов больше нет, зато у отца есть Магнус. Мы ничего никому не должны.

— А если б были должны? К примеру, твой отец сказал, что ты нужен Асгарду на передовой, ты бы остался? — Локи шёл быстро, глядя только вперёд, и вопрос прозвучал обманчиво равнодушно.

Тор схватил его за руку, заставил остановиться и посмотреть на себя.

— Мы это уже проходили. Между тем, чтобы быть собой, и тем, чтобы быть с тобой, я выберу и то, и другое.

— А тебя хватит и на то, и на другое?

— Хочешь спросить, не раззявил ли я рот на слишком большой кусок? — переиначил Тор с широкой ухмылкой. — Это мы тоже проходили. — Он провёл по своим губам указательным пальцем. — Кажется, ты позабыл, насколько широким может быть этот рот.

— Тор! — Локи воровато оглянулся кругом. И да, на них смотрели.

— Да? — «невинно» откликнулся Тор. — Дай мне поскорее тебе всё напомнить. 

У Локи дёрнулись губы, невольная улыбка смягчила черты лица.

— Ты флиртуешь со мной в трёх шагах от тронного зала?

— А почему нет? — Тор шагнул вперёд, не оставив между ними расстояния даже для того, чтобы всунуть ладонь. — Эту ночь мы могли провести с большим толком, но один соня так мирно спал, посапывал сладко и тихо, что я не осмелился его разбудить.

— Угу, — Локи отступил на шаг. — Кто-то спал, потому что другой кто-то своим мощным храпом всю первую часть ночи спать не давал.

— Правда?

— Твои женщины никогда не жаловались? — сузил глаза Локи, но Тор знал, как стреножить взбрыкнувшую ревность.

— Ни с кем из них я не делил кровать на время большее, чем требуется, чтобы кончить.

— Ни с кем?

Подумав о Сиф, Тор уточнил: 

— Не было тех, с кем я мечтал бы провести в кровати вечность, и то мне было бы мало.

— Много болтаешь, — отмахнулся Локи и пошёл вперёд, но уже медленней и спокойней.

— Ты сам как-то сказал, что флирт — это ласка словами.

— У тебя получается слишком прямолинейно, грубовато, много и часто.

— И мы опять возвращаемся к моему рту — изящная ласка, это не для него. Но прямолинейно, глубоко, много и часто...

Локи расхохотался.

— Тор, ты невероятен.

— Я знаю, что ты меня любишь.

Тор ещё смеялся, когда Локи, не снижая шага и не глядя на него, кивнул.

— Скажи это вслух, — мгновенно охрипнув, попросил Тор.

— Да.

— Ещё!

— Да! — Локи прибавил шаг.

— Ну же, честнее. Будь со мной откровенным. 

Он остановился и рыкнул Тору в лицо:

— Да, я люблю тебя, бестолочь.

Толпе придворных — всегда многочисленной в открытой галерее дворца, где возвышались величественные статуи богов и героев — пришлось наблюдать поцелуй. Отнюдь не братский. 

Охи и возмущённые голоса доносились до Тора едва слышно, как сквозь перину. Слова и любопытные взгляды были где-то там, вне их с Локи мира, а между ними разливалось тепло, которое могло бы растопить и высушить все льды Йотунхейма.

Кровь гудела в ушах, когда Тор прижался щекой к щеке Локи, в глаза светило утреннее солнце, и так не хотелось разрушать этот миг. Превратить бы его в вечность!

— Поспешим, — сказал Локи, отстраняясь. — Ты же не хочешь оказаться этим замечательным утром в темнице? — продолжил он, когда понял, что вырваться из рук Тора будет непросто. 

— Думаешь, и до этого может дойти?

— Я же сидел, — пожал плечами Локи и решительно зашагал вперёд, а Тор поспешил за ним следом.

*

Прощаться к Фригг они пришли вместе. По выражению её лица стало ясно: цель визита и причины отъезда из Асгарда можно не объяснять.

— Мне так жаль расставаться с вами, — сказала она, по очереди обнимая обоих, — так жаль.

Локи прошёлся по комнате, бездумно трогая всё, что попадалось под руку: прялку, безделушки на невысоком шкафу, мотки пряжи, подоконник с цветущим деревцем в кадке. Тор же присел в любимое кресло, укрытое шкурой белоснежного козла и положил ноги на небольшую скамеечку. В покоях матери он всегда чувствовал, как тьма уходит из сердца и восходит солнце новых надежд. Так случилось и сегодня, прямо сейчас, когда он любовался её лицом, отмеченным той красотой, которая никогда не стареет. Фригг грустила из-за их отъезда, но в ней не было ни капли злости или неодобрения.

— Вы осуждаете нас? — спросил Локи из угла комнаты, заставленного корзинами с разноцветной пряжей.

Она покачала головой.

— Нет. Хотя, конечно, будь я на месте норн, то выбрала бы для вас обоих иной узор, более привычный взгляду. Но, кто знает, получилось ли бы выткать для вас обоих такое же искреннее, крепкое, настоящее чувство к другим?

— Мама, а кого бы ты выбрала нам? — спросил Тор, поглядывая из-под ресниц на резко остановившегося Локи.

— Локи — Сигюн, тебе — Сиф. Любящие, верные, храбрые, из них могли бы получиться прекрасные жёны. 

— Ха! Так и знал, что ты это скажешь! — Тор вскочил на ноги, чувствуя себя обновлённым и полным сил. — Не обижайся, но мы с Сиф опостылели бы друг другу меньше чем через год. Слишком похожи — не я первый это заметил, это Локи давным-давно мне сказал. А я сейчас скажу, что с Сигюн ему было бы так же тоскливо, как мне с Сиф. Каждому нужен противник по силам.

— Противник? — из глаз Локи исчезло настороженное выражение.

— Соратник, партнёр, друг, любовник, тот, кто не похож на тебя, но кто тебя дополняет!

Тор размахивал руками, стремительно двигался, и места для таких манёвров в покоях матери было маловато.

— Вот смотри, мама, — продолжил он, — вы с отцом уже тысячелетия вместе, и вам до сих пор есть о чём говорить, есть за что сражаться, у тебя своё мнение, у него своё, вы вместе ищете истину, хотя, конечно, спорить с ним всегда сложно.

— Я поняла тебя, Тор. 

— И я понял. Ты влюбился в меня, потому что я всегда с тобой спорил, — проворчал Локи мрачным тоном, но блеск глаз выдал, что недовольство наигранное.

— Ты единственный, кто никогда передо мной не отступал, — поддержал игру Тор.

— Как и ты.

Оба остановились в центре комнаты, не сводя глаз друг с друга.

— Думаю, вас связывают не только ссоры, — прервала Фригг затянувшуюся игру в гляделки. — Я рада, что не мне решать ваши судьбы. И, разумеется, не отцу. Он считает иначе, но ему придётся принять истину такой, какая она есть.

— Я бы не надеялся, что это скоро случится, — сказал Локи.

— Мама, передай ему, что мы его любим...

— Тор, говори за себя!

Тор повернулся к Локи и улыбнулся ему. 

— Хорошо, мама, скажи отцу, что я его люблю и считаю, что Локи любит его даже больше меня. 

— И это всё?

— Остальное он и так знает.

Фригг вновь обняла их обоих.

— Берегите друг друга. 

Они уже вышли за дверь, когда Тор хлопнул себя по лбу. 

— Подожди меня, не уходи.

Локи пожал плечами, и Тор бросился к матери. Та уже сидела за прялкой и сматывала в клубок радужную нить.

— Ты снова видишь будущее, мама? 

Она кивнула.

— Что-нибудь скажешь для нас?

— Нет, сын. Скажу лишь, что счастлива за тебя. 

*

Они разделились — Локи хотел собрать книги и свитки, оружие и травы, одежду, то есть ту тысячу вещей, которую Тор и не подумал бы с собой куда-либо взять. 

— Сходи попрощайся с друзьями, — сказал Локи. — Я же знаю, ты будешь по ним скучать. Как и по Асгарду, и по родителям. А мне нужно время спокойно тут всё собрать, не хочу, чтобы что-то осталось.

Тор с радостью разделил оставшиеся до отъезда часы с компанией тех, кто всю жизнь был с ним рядом. Шутил с Вольштаггом, спорил с Фандралом, молчал с Огуном и выдержал бой против Сиф, чья причёска пострадала куда меньше, чем ожидалось. 

— Целительницы помогли, — отмахнулась она на все вопросы и принялась задавать свои. И первый же ответ вверг её в полное недоумение.

— Как это ты не знаешь, куда вы отправляетесь? — возмутилась она.

— А это имеет значение? — Тор улыбнулся. — Главное, с кем, куда — не так важно. Миров девять, место себе мы найдём.

— Только в Хельхейм больше не ходите, — буркнул Вольштагг. — Мне до сих пор не по себе от твоих рассказов.

Они пили мёд и шутили, не желая портить последние минуты дружеской близости печальными разговорами. А когда пришло время, Тор распрощался с друзьями с той лёгкостью, какую сам от себя не ожидал. Звенящее, почти хмельное нетерпение гнало его к Локи.

*

Приоткрытая дверь в покои Локи и никого рядом с ней заставили Тора ускорить шаг. Внутрь он ворвался с молотом в руках, позвал во весь голос — нет ответа. Никого нет — он обошёл все комнаты, проверил везде. Книги, свитки лежали, как и прежде, на полках, оружие на местах, одежда в шкафу. Всё на месте и ни следа Локи. И ни следа, что он провёл часы, собирая так необходимые ему вещи.

Если он в темнице... Если с ним что-то случилось...

За окном потемнело, небо стремительно заволокло сизыми и тёмно-фиолетовыми тучами, будто в Асгард вновь пришла война и Тор собирался убить тысячи тысяч, чтобы добраться до одного. Что теперь, очевидно, придётся воевать с асами, не имело значения.

Перед глазами он уже видел тронный зал и отца, слышал их спор, и знал ещё до того, как сделал первый шаг к выходу: никакого понимания и уважения к причудам Всеотца больше не будет. 

— Не спеши, Тор.

Как он не заметил появления Магнуса? Тот стоял у двери, загораживая проход. От него веяло силой и безмятежным спокойствием, светлые одежды свидетельствовали о богатстве и власти. Высокий и мощный, напоминающий чертами лица обоих отцов, ему исполнился всего день от роду, а выглядел он сверстником Тора. И никак не получалось сказать себе: «Это наш с Локи ребёнок». Ощущение «он не продолжение нас, он нечто совершенно иное» заставило крепче сжать молот. 

— Я не враг тебе, успокойся.

Иметь сына от любимого человека и вовсе не питать родительского чувства к нему — в жизни Тора всё шло наперекосяк, даже это. Но он не собирался тратить время на сожаления о ерунде.

— Где Локи? Отвечай! Не трать моё время зря! — Тор шагнул вперёд, но Магнус не сдвинулся с места.

— Ты не прав, обвиняя сейчас отца. Да, он хотел бросить вас обоих в темницу, но я не позволил.

— Просто скажи, где Локи, и всё.

— Там, где он выбрал.

Тор замер, оглушённый, сражённый мыслью, что Локи ушёл без него. Сердце загрохотало в ушах, горло сдавило. Тор смотрел на Магнуса и видел перед собой слепое пятно, а сам думал, и думал, и думал. 

— Остановись! Твой гнев...

— Где он? 

Магнус вздрогнул от крика, забормотал что-то про ошибку, которую никак не мог допустить, но...

Тор шагнул ближе, схватил его за плечи и хорошенько потряс.

— Когда я спрашиваю, мне отвечают.

— Я отвечу. Но сначала попрошу у тебя прощения. Мне жаль, что я позабыл учесть твои чувства.

Тор отступил на шаг. Его дыхание всё ещё срывалось, в груди жгло, но на душе стало легче. Похоже, ярость, страх и боль они с Магнусом теперь делили на двоих.

— Он пришёл ко мне и попросил отправить вас в другой мир так, чтобы Всеотец не знал, куда именно вы уйдёте. И я спросил, в какой именно мир вы хотите уйти. Он рассмеялся и сказал, что желательно тот, где об Асгарде и великом Одине даже не слышали. И тогда я предложил ему мир только для вас. 

И уж конечно, Локи его предложение принял! 

Больше Магнус мог ничего не говорить, но Тор, разумеется, слушал со всем вниманием. 

— Тот мир совсем новый, там и нет пока ничего, только земля и вода, но Локи понравилась мысль, что он будет там хозяином, сможет всё засеять и заселить, устроить всё по своему вкусу. А больше всего его порадовало, что тот мир — первый на новой ветви Иггдрасиля, и туда не попадёшь по радужному мосту, не подсмотришь во снах, не дотянешься через соглядатая за всеми мирами.

— И ты отправил его туда одного? — спросил Тор очень тихо.

— Я скажу тебе то же самое, что сказал ему. Это путь в один конец. Я смогу перенести тебя туда, но вернуть — нет, мне не удастся. Слишком далеко, и теперь, когда там правит воля Локи, моя связь с той ветвью слабеет.

— Нельзя было его отпускать одного. 

— Теперь я это знаю. Мне жаль.

Жаль?.. После нескольких мгновений молчания Тор повернулся и пошёл к кровати. Он сел, ладонь легла на постель, которую они с Локи делили, пальцы сжали покрывало.

— Он ничего не просил мне передать? 

— Нет.

Тор почувствовал себя больным. Слепым, глухим и с отнимающимся языком.

Магнус подошёл ближе. От него веяло неуверенностью — сильной, но не тем зыбким болотом, в которое утянуло Тора.

— Он не просил тебе ничего передавать, но я знаю, почему он отправился туда один.

Тор вспомнил, как всего несколько часов назад они с Локи целовались, его признание в любви. Что Локи — после всего! — вот так ушёл, резало без ножа. Как он мог так поступить? 

— И почему же? — Тор поднял голову. — Ты говори. Я всё равно его никогда не пойму.

— А я думаю, поймёшь. Ты, наверное, на его месте поступил бы так же... возможно. У вас всех так много чувств, и они такие, — Магнус прижал руку к груди, — на части рвут.

Тор кивнул, думая о своём. Его тоже рвало на части.

— Он подумал, что, кроме тебя, у него тут никого нет. А у тебя — мать, отец, друзья, соратники, с которыми ты сроднился за время битв, Асгард, который тебя обожает. Ты привязан к этому миру больше его, ты любим многими, ты можешь захотеть остаться. И он попросил отправить его туда одного, чтобы ты мог решить сам, без него над душой, что ты хочешь, что тебе важно.

— Вот как, — Тор встал. — Значит, это последнее испытание?

Магнус покачал головой.

— У меня бьётся сердце всего один день, но даже я понял, что он дал тебе выбор.

— Выбор? — Тор поднял с пола Мьёлльнир, пристегнул его к поясу. — Выбор? Да с первой нашей встречи... — он махнул рукой. Гнев жёг изнутри, кожу щекотали искры молний, готовых сорваться с небес. — Я покажу ему выбор! 

— Он поступил так, потому что любит тебя. 

— Ну конечно! Именно это он мне и скажет, когда я до него доберусь!

Магнус усмехнулся, а Тор вдруг фыркнул. Гнев превратился в громовой хохот, безудержный, как у мальчишки. За окном ударила первая молния, тучи разродились дождём, стеной хлынула вода, и повеяло свежестью, посветлело.

— Ну что, сынок. Отправляй меня к папочке, — Тор провёл ладонью по волосам, шумно выдохнул и сказал уже серьёзно: — Мне жаль, что наше с тобой время было так коротко. Спасибо тебе за всё.

— Если ты хочешь с кем-нибудь попрощаться...

— Мой путь тут закончен. Пора.

*

Тьма и свет сменяли друг друга, и Тору казалось, что он уже вечность летит между звёзд. 

*

Новый мир выглядел вовсе не той пустыней, о которой говорил Магнус. Тут по пояс росла трава, а в ней шныряли ящерицы и змеи.

Нет, Тор, конечно, знал, что Локи любит змей, но не в таком же количестве и разнообразии!

Раскрутив Мьёлльнир, он поднялся в воздух. Внизу расстилались поля зелёной травы, вдали виднелись ледяные шапки высоких гор, стоящее в зените солнце заливало всё ярким светом, а воздух пьянил чистотой и свежестью — но Тор куда больше бы наслаждался и полётом, и видом, если бы уже убедился, что Локи здесь и с ним всё хорошо. 

Первым, кого он обнаружил, оказался носящийся кругами по траве Фенрир. После памятного обмена любезностями — дерзкое рычание и решительный удар в нос — они с гигантским волком друг друга недолюбливали, но сейчас Тор обрадовался ему как родному. 

Обниматься не стали. Тор соскочил на землю и, провожаемый пристальным взглядом и настороженным рычанием, поспешил к застывшему без движения брату. Тот стоял, низко опустив голову, руки комкали и рвали траву, грудь вздымалась рывками.

Тор резко сказал:

— Думал, я не приду? 

Локи вскинул голову, взгляд заметался по лицу и телу Тора с таким вниманием и жадностью, будто они вечность не виделись.

— Тебя долго не было, — прозвучало хрипло, словно Локи было тяжело говорить.

На это Тор бы нашёл, что ответить, но когда слова он предпочитал делу?

Он шагнул вперёд, схватил Локи за плечи, и тот вцепился в него так крепко, ответил на поцелуй с такой жаждой, что все упрёки обуглились и сгорели в один миг. 

Выпутывая его из одежды, опуская на траву, Тор забыл и о змеях, шуршащих кругом, и о злобном ворчании недовольного волка. Локи тяжело дышал, жадно облизывал губы, смотрел на него, как на личного бога. У Тора руки тряслись, когда он срывал с себя одежду.

Они целовались, сталкиваясь языками, руки скользили по коже с такой нежностью и желанием, что долго вынести эту пытку никому невозможно. Локи развёл ноги, предлагая без слов: бери!

Пытаясь взять себя в руки и не наброситься на него диким зверем, Тор спросил:

— Может, ты захватил с собой масло?

Локи застонал от досады.

— Ты остановишься?

— Вот ещё! — Тор облизнулся, вспоминая их первый раз, и у Локи — он тоже наверняка не забыл — мгновенно потемнели и заблестели глаза. 

— Не жалей, за волосы меня дёргай пожестче, — попросил он, переплетая их пальцы и поднося ладонь Локи ко рту — поцеловать, приласкать, поддразнить ещё немного.

— Зачем?

— Затем же, что и тогда. Я хочу раскрыть тебя для себя, наполнить собой, двигаться, сколько смогу, чтобы ты забыл своё имя...

— Тор! — Локи смотрел на него зло, как на врага. — Хватит уже болтать!

Рассмеявшись, Тор опустился ниже, щекой потёрся о внутреннюю поверхность бедра. То ли громкий выдох, то ли стон стал первой наградой за ласку. 

— Для тебя всегда да, — прошептал он, прижимаясь губами к нежной коже, пробуя её на вкус и чувствуя ответную дрожь и желание.

Он знал наперёд каждое их движение, биение сердец, жадные крики, когда ощущений станет так много, что терпеть невозможно. Он уже видел, как запыхавшиеся, мокрые с головы до ног, они упадут рядом друг с другом. Слышал признания, тихий шёпот, звуки нежной возни и поцелуев.

Нет ничего сложного в занятиях любовью, простая механика — настоящие чувства. Те самые, ради которых стоит сражаться и жить. Тор мог поклясться, что их с Локи награда стоила всех испытаний.

— Ты собираешься продолжать? — Локи приподнялся на локтях. Его глаза ярко блестели, выражение лица обещало громы и молнии, если вот прямо сейчас, сию секунду, не дать ему то, что он так жаждет.

— О да, — Тор ухмыльнулся. — Мне помнится, ты любишь помедленней. 

Локи сузил глаза, с шумом втянул в себя воздух. От резкого вдоха грудь приподнялась, и в ярком солнечном свете блеснуло золото — цепочка и кулон, лежащий чуть ниже ключиц. Локи выбрал простое безыскусное украшение, ясный и чёткий знак, памятный им обоим.

Накрыв золотой молот ладонью, Тор провёл большим пальцем по дёрнувшемуся горлу, и у Локи ещё больше потемнели глаза.

— Я продолжу, — пообещал Тор охрипшим голосом. Тело переполняло желание, но он не позволил себе так быстро сдаться, — а затем мы начнём всё сначала. Снова и снова. У нас с тобой впереди вечность и один мир на двоих.

 

Конец.

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
май 2013 - январь 2014


End file.
